Le dernier espoir d'Harry
by Paradise of Readers
Summary: L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et de le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.TRADUCTION
1. Une vie de chien

**Titre Anglais: **Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français : **Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Bêta Traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta Correctrice: **Gaya

**Chapitre traduit par : **Patmolcornedrue

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : **Fini** (53 chap)**

**État de la fic en français : **1; **Traduit : **7** ; En cours : **8, 9, 10

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction.

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité.

Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry.

Snape décide de l'adopter et de le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire son histoire

**&**

Eni et moi espérons que cette nouvelle histoire vous plaira.

Si nous voyons que la fic ne plait pas (nombres de review's)

Nous arrêterons la traduction. 

À quoi ça sert de traduire pour personne !!!!!

Bonne lecture !!!!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 1 : Une vie de chien**

Le train-train du retour à la « maison » n'avait pas duré suffisamment longtemps pour Harry. Et comme d'habitude il était posé calmement sur le rebord de la fenêtre, regardant fixement la petite route devant la maison. Même le bruit des roues glissant sur les pavés n'arrivait pas à soustraire Sirius de ses pensées. Sirius était mort. Il ne reverrait plus jamais le visage de son parrain. Ne verrait plus jamais le grand chien noir remuait joyeusement la queue. La seule pensée qu'il était désormais totalement seul au monde, suffisait à provoquer sa panique.

Il avait eu le temps de repenser à son comportement coléreux dans le bureau du Professeur Dumbledore. A tous ces petits objets fragiles étalés sur le sol en morceaux. Mais tout cela n'avait au fond plus aucune importance, parce qu'au final, il n'avait toujours plus personne à qui il pouvait faire confiance. Dumbledore avait définitivement perdu sa confiance en gardant secrète l'information qui l'aurait tenu éloigné du ministère, qui aurait empêchée la mort de Sirius.

Et Remus… eh bien Remus lui avait simplement parlé de la mort de Sirius pendant un douloureux et long moment, simplement pour ce qu'elle était. Bien qu'Harry ne mérite pas du tout que Remus prenne la peine de « soulager » sa douleur.

La culpabilité écrasante d'avoir tué son parrain l'avait presque submergé entièrement. S'il y avait eue ne serait-ce qu'une seule chance de pouvoir échanger sa vie contre celle de son parrain, Harry l'aurait saisie sans hésiter une seule seconde. Il avait bien noté les regards inquiets que lui jetaient ses amis, mais les avaient ignorés. Que savaient Ron et Hermione de la douleur et de la perte ? Ils n'avaient aucune idée de ce que la perte, de votre dernier lien familial, faisait ressentir.

Quand le train était finalement arrivé à Londres, Ron et Hermione s'étaient tenus à ses côtés, jusqu'à ce que Vernon ne le tire d'un coup sec derrière lui et que ne commence l'enfer qu'était sa vie. Il ne s'était pas retourné pour voir leurs visages horrifiés, qu'il savait qu'ils avaient dû arborés. Vernon n'avait pas arrêté de pester durant tout le trajet du retour, au sujet de la nuisance qu'il était pour sa famille. Et avant même qu'il ne soit arrivé à Privet Drive, Harry s'était pris une gifle retentissante de son oncle, pour avoir marmonné dans son dos.

Vernon avait eu l'audace de dire qu'il était heureux que « le criminel qui lui servait de parrain soit mort » Maintenant il n'avait plus à craindre qu'un criminel psychopathe vienne lui donner des leçons. Harry avait cessé d'écouter toutes ses conneries et avait marmonné à son oncle de se la fermer. Il n'en avait pas fallu plus pour que son oncle se gare brusquement sur le bas côté, se retourne vers lui et lui administre une baffe retentissante.

Mais au lieu de protester, Harry avait senti qu'il la méritait. Pas pour ce qu'il avait dit à son oncle, mais pour toutes les autres choses dont il était responsable. Cela l'avait suffisamment calmé pour qu'il puisse faire totalement abstraction de son oncle, et puisse replonger, se concentrant uniquement sur le sentiment de culpabilité dans lequel le laissait plongé la mort de Sirius.

Les choses ne s'étaient guère améliorées lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à la maison. Dudley lui avait semblé encore plus grand et plus fort que l'année précédente et avait ouvertement défié Harry à la boxe. Maintenant que Dudley était le champion aux gants d'or de son école, il estimait que tout le monde devait le savoir de la manière la plus appropriée qu'y soit, autrement dit en perdant un duel contre lui. L'oncle Vernon encourageait bien évidemment un tel comportement d'intimidation, et allait même jusqu'à vanter les mérites de son fils à qui voulait bien l'écouter. Le refus d'Harry au duel avait provoqué railleries et humiliations, telles qu'il n'en avait plus connu depuis l'école primaire.

Toutes les remarques ridicules et cruelles de Dudley avait renvoyé Harry un peu plus loin encore dans sa dépression naissante, le rendant encore un peu plus inaccessible aux yeux du monde.

Au final, Harry s'était montré si déprimé que la famille n'avait plus rien espéré en tirer. Ils s'attendaient juste à ce qu'il finisse sa liste de corvée et retourne dans sa chambre pour manger son unique repas de la journée. Et même ce maigre repas avait du mal à passer. Harry avait commencé à perdre du poids à une vitesse alarmante. Entre les dures corvées sous le soleil de plomb de cet été et les repas clairsemés, il avait commencé à se sentir fréquemment étourdi tout au long de la journée.

**§*&o&*§**

Vernon avait attendu avec beaucoup d'intérêt le jour de visite de sa sœur Marge. Sa vie était si compliquée en ce moment avec son patron qui passez ses nerfs sur lui et les factures qui commençaient à s'empiler à la maison. Et tout cela avait commencé avec le jour où ce garçon anormal était revenu de son école anormale. Le garçon n'avait tout simplement pas une bonne attitude, il boudait et avait un comportement macabre. Il avait décidé de demander l'avis de Marge sur le comportement étrange du garçon, espérant qu'elle pourrait lui donner des conseils sur la façon de faire cesser ses pathétiques recherches d'attention du garçon.

Marge était très sage et elle avait l'habitude de ce genre de comportements puisqu'elle avait de l'expérience avec son élevage de chiens, qu'elle avait su agrandir promptement et d'une main de maître. Son conseil avez été simple ; Fais le sortir de ses gongs.

« Marge, je ne sais plus quoi faire de ce garçon. Il semble répandre un vilain nuage noir sur toute la maison, » avait expliqué Vernon avec colère tandis qu'il observait sa sœur reprendre une dose d'eau-de-vie fine.

« Je te le dis Vernon, il a une mauvaise influence sur notre Dudley. Et la dernière chose qui pourrait arriver serait que Dudley commence à agir comme ce garçon, » lui avait dit Marge avec autorité, se reversant un verre d'eau-de-vie ainsi qu'à son frère.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas ça du tout. Dudley est un enfant si joyeux et ce garçon anormal ne va juste pas très bien, tu sais ? »

« Il est exactement comme je te l'avais dit, quand il y a quelque chose de mauvais chez la chienne, on retrouve la même tare chez ses chiots. C'est bien dommage que tu ne l'ai pas noyé à la naissance, comme je dois le faire de temps en temps avec mes chiots, » lui dit marge tout en lui tapotant le bras.

« Crois bien que si j'avais su ce qu'il allé devenir je l'aurai déposé devant une autre porte ! » Ils eurent tous les deux un rire gras à cette pensée.

« Bon Vernon, il n'y a plus qu'une seule chose à faire alors. Tu dois le fouetter correctement ! Je ne crois pas que l'approche douce de papy gâteux, utilisant de longs discours et des cadeaux, corresponde à ce type d'individu. Tu dois utiliser une bonne veille canne ou une ceinture sur ce garçon, » lui répliqua Marge avec autorité.

« Oh Marge, je ne sais pas comment Pétunia prendrait la chose, » lui dit Vernon, trouvant l'idée excellente mais ayant peur que son épouse ne comprenne pas.

Marge se pencha un peu en avant et lui dit sèchement insistant sur les mots, « Ne lui dit rien. Oblige le garçon à maintenir sa bouche fermée. »

Vernon pensa à cette idée pendant un instant et en vint à la conclusion qu'il devait prendre quelque chose de spécial au gamin, à partir duquel il pourrait l'inciter à ne rein dire au sujet de ses « bonnes leçons ».

« Tu as raison Marge, cela peut marcher. En tous cas ça vaut le coup d'essayer. Je commence à en avoir assez de ses regards irrespectueux et de l'attitude déprimante de ce garçon. La prochaine fois qu'il fait un pas de travers il devra en répondre devant moi, » et Vernon ressentit une excitation malsaine à cette pensée.

**§*&o&*§**

Vernon remontait l'allée du jardin et vit que le garçon lui avait désobéi en ne taillant pas les rosiers en parallèle comme il lui avait pourtant spécifié de le faire. Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que Vernon se trouve ivre de rage et ne décide de commencer à utiliser son tout nouveau traitement disciplinaire au garçon.

« Garçon, descends ta personne désobéissante immédiatement ! » cria Vernon du séjour, sachant que Pétunia et Dudley étaient sortis. Maintenant que le criminel de parrain du garçon était mort, Vernon savait que personne ne l'attraperait à punir Harry. Par l'enfer, il attendait cela depuis si longtemps !

« Oui, oncle Vernon ? » appela Harry tout en descendant l'escalier en courant.

« As-tu fini toutes tes corvées ? » grogna l'oncle Vernon.

« Je pense que oui, » répondit Harry en gesticulant tandis qu'il s'apercevait que son oncle empestait l'alcool.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale petit menteur » cria Vernon tandis qu'il envoyait, en plein milieu du visage d'Harry, une gifle déloyale, avec tant de force que celui-ci fût projeté contre la télévision. Celle-ci vacilla et s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, éclatant sur le plancher. « Maintenant phénomène de foire, tu vas enfin commencer à payer ! » pensa Vernon, tandis qu'une excitation malsaine envahissait son esprit.

Harry passa une main sur son visage, ébahi, totalement sous le choc.

« Lèves-toi et files dans ta chambre garçon ! Je vais te donner la correction que tu mérites ! »

« Oh, attendez une minute ! C'est dégueulasse ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, » cria Harry, sa colère prenant le dessus, mais toujours aussi choqué. Il se releva et recula de quelques pas tandis que son oncle se rapprochait de lui. Par l'enfer que va-t-il faire ?

Vernon attrapa Harry par le col de sa chemise surdimensionnée et le poussa vers l'escalier.

Harry commença à avancer vers sa chambre, poussé toutes les deux ou trois marches par Vernon qui marchait derrière lui. Harry essayait de trouver un moyen de s'échapper afin de pouvoir aller chercher sa baguette, enfermée à clé dans le placard sous l'escalier. Il s'inquièterait des ennuis qu'il aurait avec le ministère plus tard.

« Oncle Vernon pourquoi fais-tu cela ?!? » demanda Harry d'une voix paniquée.

Vernon articula d'un ton lugubre, « Parce que tu n'es rien d'autre qu'un phénomène de foire assassin ! Oui, je sais absolument tout de la manière dont vous avez tué l'année dernière, garçon, et maintenant ton criminel de parrain est mort. »

A ces mots, le cœur d'Harry rata quelques battements. La culpabilité et la douleur étaient si fraîches, toujours si vives que son cœur en était encore cruellement meurtri. Tout ce que Vernon venait de dire était vrai, il était un assassin.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la chambre, Vernon agrippa Harry par les cheveux et le plaqua face contre le mur. Vernon lutta quelques instants pour retirer sa ceinture (extrêmement longue étant donné son tour de taille) tout en maintenant toujours le garçon contre le mur. Harry tenta de se défaire de son emprise en poussant sa tête en arrière et en s'aidant de ses mains appuyées contre le mur. Vernon enroula la ceinture autour de son énorme main tandis que la boucle formant l'extrémité pendant vers le sol, puis il releva son bras. Harry continuait à lutter pour échapper à la prise de son oncle, mais il fût alors poussé plus durement contre le mur.

« Tourne toi garçon et si j'entends ne serai-ce qu'un piaillement de ta part, ton volatile finira à la casserole ! Maintenant tais-toi et mets tes mains sur le mur ! » Siffla Vernon tout près de l'oreille du garçon.

Harry était sur le point de protester à nouveau, mais Vernon le calma en faisant claquer sa ceinture contre le sol.

Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Hedwige, bougeant très légèrement la tête pour l'avoir dans son champ de vision, puis se positionna de nouveau face au mur, posant en même temps ses paumes bien à plat sur celui-ci. Peu importe ce que son oncle avait prévu pour lui, cela serait toujours moins douloureux que de perdre Hedwige. Il ne pourrait pas supporter une perte de plus, son esprit encaisserait mieux la douleur physique.

Il fût soudainement ramené dans une réalité remplie de douleur alors que la ceinture rentrait brutalement en contact avec son dos. Harry inspira brusquement un souffle d'air et se mordit les lèvres pour faire barrage au cri de douleur qui voulait les franchir. Le ceinture continua à se relever pour mieux s'abattre avec force contre son dos, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne puisse plus se maintenir debout et qu'il se laisse glisser au sol, se roulant en boule face contre terre, encaissant les coups à l'aide de grandes goulées d'air salvatrices. Il était sur le point de laisser lui échapper ses cris de douleur lorsque son oncle s'arrêta enfin.

Vernon s'était finalement épuisé sous cet effort intense qu'il devait fournir pour maintenir son neveu et le punir en même temps. Il estimait que le monstre de foire méritait plus, mais il était pour l'heure trop fatigué pour continuer. Il rattrapa le garçon par les cheveux et l'obligea à lever les yeux vers lui. Voir le visage de cet insupportable gamin l'irrita au plus haut point.

« Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien et un fauteur de troubles ! Tu sais que tu as mérité ceci. Ton école anormale m'a fait savoir que tu avais tué ton parrain. Tu méritais d'être puni, aussi ne va pas te plaindre auprès de tes compagnons bizarres, sinon cet oiseau de malheur en subira les conséquences ! » Après cela il attrapa la cage de la chouette, sortit de la chambre en claquant la porte, puis la verrouilla. Harry put l'entendre monter dans sa voiture et s'éloigner de la maison, ses roues crissant violemment contre les gravillons bordant l'allée. Hedwige s'en été allée.

Harry essaya de se relever pour atteindre son lit, mais la douleur venant de son dos été bien trop forte. Il se recoucha doucement sur le sol, s'étendant à plat ventre, haletant face à cet effort. Il essayait plus que tout de faire obstacle de nouveau à ses cris de souffrances.

« Oncle Vernon a raison, » pensa Harry. « J'ai tué Sirius. C'était MA faute ». Une plus sombre pensée envahit alors son esprit, une pensée qui allée changer le reste de sa vie : « J'ai mérité d'être battu. »

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il perçut immédiatement les grands coups frappés contre la porte de sa chambre. Il essaya de se relever le plus rapidement possible, mais les vagues de souffrances s'échappant de son dos le forçaient à être tout de même plus lent que d'ordinaire. Il se mordit violemment les lèvres, faisant obstacle à un cri perçant, lorsque l'une de ses blessures se rouvrit. La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et l'oncle Vernon entra sans la pièce.

« Tu dors encore, sale petit monstre paresseux ! » hurla Vernon tout en remarqua sa lèvre ensanglantée.

« Ne saignes pas partout sur le plancher ou ta tante sera folle de rage ! »

Il jeta sur le sol une longue liste de corvées et sortit de la pièce en tapant du pied.

Harry pris la liste et su immédiatement qu'il valait mieux qu'il s'y mette tout de suite s'il tenait à avoir fini dans les temps.

Il était assoiffé et affamé, mais il devait se concentrer pour ne pas y penser pour l'instant. Harry prit une vieille chemise et l'appuya sur sa lèvre pour arrêter le saignement. Lorsque celui s'arrêta enfin, il entreprit de descendre l'escalier, chaque pas constituant un violent effort. Puis il commença à nettoyer méticuleusement la cuisine. Tante Pétunia et Dudley devaient être absents toute la journée aussi il pourrait facilement prendre un peu de pain et d'eau, furtifs restes du petit déjeuner de ce matin. Après avoir frottait le plancher jusqu'à ce qu'il brille, il arriva enfin au bas de sa longue liste de travaux et se dirigea vers le sous-sol. Il n'avait toujours as compris pourquoi son oncle l'avait traité si durement la veille, mais il pensait d'une certaine manière l'avoir bien mérité pour avoir tué son parrain.

Harry n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il était presque déjà 18h00, jusqu'à ce qu'il remonte du sous-sol et voit que le soleil avait changé de place. Il n'y avait cependant toujours aucune trace de tante Pétunia ou de Dudley. Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit brutalement et vint s'écraser contre le mur, Vernon avança rapidement, il semblait énervé.

« Garçon ! Viens ici ! »

« Oui monsieur, » répondit rapidement Harry.

« Tu as terminé tes corvées ? » Le gros visage furibond de Vernon se rapprochant de plus en plus, jusqu'à se trouvait à quelques centimètres du petit visage de l'adolescent.

« Oui j'ai tout nettoyé, » lui répondit Harry, énervé. « Oncle Vernon, où se trouve ma chouette ? »

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires, fais ce que je te dis et ton volatile s'en sortira vivant, as-tu fait toutes tes corvées garçon ? » répéta Vernon en se dirigeant vers le sous-sol.

« Je les ai faites, » répondit Harry, suivant pas habitude son oncle jusqu'en bas des escaliers.

Vernon commença à chercher une erreur quelconque au sous-sol. Il vit tout de suite que les boîtes n'avaient pas été empilées de manière organisée. N'était-ce pas pourtant le numéro 4 sur la liste ?

« Regarde ça, tu n'es qu'un fainéant et un bon à rien ! »

Harry continua calmement à descendre les escaliers qui le mèneraient au sous-sol et à sa prochaine correction. Il savait qu'il aurait pu courir pour lui échapper, mais il pensait à Hedwige. Il ne pouvait supporter l'idée qu'il était sur le point de la perdre elle aussi. Le reste n'avait aucune importance. Par sa faute, Sirius était mort. Par sa propre faute, il avait perdu sa chance, son petit espoir d'échapper un jour à cet endroit. Maintenant il savait qu'il allait en payer le prix.

**À suivre **

**N'oubliez pas de reviewver ! **_Les filles font un superbe travail ! Nous ne demandons pas un roman, un génial, super, cool, bien, trop bien, la suite, elle est où la suite ?!,…. _

_Bref, même si c'est court, ça encourage car ça prouve que vous aimez. et ça donne envie de continuer la traduction._


	2. Brisé

**Titre Anglais: **Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français : **Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Bêta Traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta Correctrice: **Gaya

**Bêta lectrice : **Show must go on

**Chapitre traduit par : **Patmolcornedrue

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : **Fini** (53 chap)**

**État de la fic en français : **2; **Traduit : **7** ; En cours : **8,9,10

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction.

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et de le prépare à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire son histoire

**&**

**&**

Bonne lecture et **merci pour vos reviews**, ça fait trop plaisir, **continuez surtout** !!!!

Comme ça, **la suite arrivera alors, la semaine prochaine** au lieu du moi prochain.

Bonne lecture !

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 2**

Lorsque qu'Harry se réveilla, il se trouvait dans un petit espace non éclairé… le placard sous l'escalier. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de la manière dont il était arrivé là. La dernière chose dont il se rappelait, c'était la punition qu'il avait dû endurer la nuit dernière. Il n'avait aucune idée du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis, mais de toute évidence il y avait passé la nuit puisqu'il pouvait voir de la lumière, annonçant un soleil radieux, passée sous les lames de la porte. Le placard était tel que dans ses souvenirs, identique à toutes ces années où il lui avait servi de ''chambre ''. Petit, sombre et rempli de petites araignées.

Harry n'était pas certain de savoir ce qui avait pu déclencher un tel comportement de violence chez l'oncle Vernon, mais il savait que ça avait un rapport avec lui. Il savait que s'était mal, mais ne savait pas quoi faire pour arranger les choses. Il ne pouvait avertir aucun de ses amis sans l'aide d'Hedwige et il aurait été de toute manière trop humiliant de demander de l'aide. Si des Moldus le découvraient, il finirait dans un orphelinat. C'était bien le dernier endroit où il souhaitait aller. Moins il aurait de choses en commun avec Voldemort, mieux il se porterait.

La voix aiguë de la tante Pétunia, l'appelant en criant, vint lui résonner dans la tête, comme ci les mots y avaient été inscrits à l'aide d'une lame chauffée à blanc. Il pouvait sentir chaque marque dans son dos, chacune d'elle provoquant une vive brûlure tandis qu'il se rapprochait de la porte. Il se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas hurler de douleur.

« Harry ? Harry ! Où est encore passé ce phénomène ? » Hurla Pétunia.

« Il dort surement quelque part, mon amour, » lui répondit Vernon, le ton de sa voix indiquant clairement '' J'en suis sûr ''. « Probablement toujours plongé dans des ennuis. Je t'ai dit qu'il s'était encore battu hier, n'est-ce pas ? »

La tante Pétunia hocha la tête et sortit par la porte de derrière, à la recherche de son bon à rien de neveu.

Dès que la porte grillagée se fut refermée, Vernon se déplaça furtivement jusqu'au placard et en ouvrit la porte. Il saisit rapidement une poignée des cheveux d'Harry et tira, faisant s'affaler un Harry blessé et choqué sur le plancher.

« Sort de là, sale monstre ! » hurla l'oncle Vernon, tout en lui donnant un puissant coup de pied dans le bas des reins, faisant se réveiller les marques de nervures non cicatrisées.

Harry se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher tout son d'en sortir, de cette manière il ne repousserait un peu sa punition.

« Oncle Vernon, pourquoi me fait tu ça ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » Il aurait souhaité avoir sa baguette sur lui pour pouvoir se défendre. En cet instant, il ne s'inquiété guère du ministère et du décret sur l'utilisation de la magie par les sorciers mineurs. Au moins il serait toujours vivant.

« Grimpe là haut et dépêche toi de prendre une douche et de te changer avant que Pétunia ne te voit, petite vermine nauséabonde ! » siffla l'oncle Vernon dans le creux de son oreille tandis qu'il le relevait de force.

Harry se rapprocha des escaliers en leur tournant le dos, plissant des yeux face au soleil qui illuminait la pièce, mais s'arrangeant ainsi pour ne pas tourner le dos à son oncle. Lorsqu'il eut atteint les escaliers, et se tourna enfin pour leur faire face dans la douleur que provoquait chacun de ses mouvements. Il pouvait toujours entendre la voix aiguë de la tante Pétunia le cherchant à l'extérieur.

Harry fit aussi vite qu'il le pu, souffrant encore plus, à l'endroit où le pied de son oncle l'avait frappé. Il évita de regarder dans le miroir empli de buée lorsqu'il sortit de la douche. Il s'habilla avec des gestes lents, d'un T-shirt et d'un pantalon trois fois trop grand pour lui, qui appartenait encore une fois à Dudley. Il se sentait tellement vide, si loin de tout se qui pouvait lui arriver. Presque comme s'il observait la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Il savait qu'il aurait du demandé de l'aide, mais comment pourrait-il le faire sans Hedwige ? Pitié, faites qu'Hedwige aille bien.

Harry redescendit comme il put et très lentement les escaliers et poussa la porte de la cuisine d'où s'échapper toujours les cris perçants de la tante Pétunia.

« Oh merveilleux ! » fut le cri perçant que poussa sa tante lorsqu'elle le vit. « Dans quelles sorte d'ennuis t'es tu encore fourré ! Nous avons de la compagnie ce soir ! » Pétunia posa son menton dans sa main et secoua la tête. « Merveilleux, tout cela est absolument merveilleux ! Un incorrigible petit délinquant, voilà ce que tous les voisins verraient. Je ne veux pas que tu ressembles à cela devant les autres, Dieu merci il ne s'agit que de Mme Figg. »

« Je… je suis désolé, tante Pétunia. Je, euh, je suis en quelque sorte tombé, mais je ne vais pas si mal, » lui dit Harry posant sa main sur les marques, là où Vernon lui avait donné un coup de pied quelques instants auparavant, tout en balayant la salle du regard pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas dans les parages.

« Je me moque totalement de comment tu te sens. Ce dîner est entièrement de ta faute et tu seras présent, que tu te sentes bien ou pas ! Je ne peux pas croire que nous allons dépenser de l'argent pour un dîner avec cette vieille folle de Figg et ses chats ! » Pétunia continuait à pousser des cris perçants tandis qu'elle poussait son neveu devant les fourneaux pour qu'il commence à préparer le repas.

Harry se souvint tout à coup, il y avait une semaine à présent, avant que les punitions aient commencé. Il se rappelait le regard qu'avait eu Mme Figg lorsqu'elle l'avait vu pour la première fois tandis qu'il travaillait dans le jardin.

Il avait travaillé dehors toute la journée, sous un soleil de plomb et souffrant d'un manque de nourriture depuis la veille au soir. Il était las, et totalement épuisé lorsqu'une ombre l'avait recouvert, lui et les mauvaises herbes qu'il était en train d'arracher. Ses yeux s'étaient alors posé sur le visage scrutateur de Mme Figg.

« Alors maintenant ils te font travailler encore plus durement qu'un elfe de maison ? » lui avait-elle demandé, sa voix n'exprimant que du mépris. « Je pense que je vais écrire à Dumbledore pour lui faire savoir la façon dont tu es traité. MERLIN, si le monde sorcier avait pu découvrir la façon dont le garçon-qui-a-survécu avait réellement vécu, la porte du bureau de Fudge se serait écroulée sous le poids des tambourinements ! »

A ce moment là, Harry s'était assis sur ses talons et avait regardé dans les yeux la vieille espionne cracmol de Dumbledore, la femme qui lui avait en quelque sorte servit de garde d'enfants.

Il avait essuyé la sueur qui ourlait son front et avait secouait la tête, « Ne vous donnez pas cette peine Mme Figg. Je suis sûr que Dumbledore à d'autres choses plus importantes à faire. »

« Oh, tu veux dire après le fiasco qu'il y a eu au ministère et de Sirius Black ? »

« Ouais, je ne fais que me salir les mains, après tout. Je ne m'occupe pas du reste du jardin. Elle prend le relai après, » lui avait dit Harry tandis qu'il désignait la maison derrière lui avec son pouce.

Mme Figg avait regardé vers la maison et avait vu le visage pointu du Pétunia la regarder à travers la fenêtre. Pétunia ayant réalisé qu'elle avait été repérée, s'était alors rapprochée d'eux, un sourire forcé aux lèvres. A ce moment là, Mme Figg avait décidé qu'un brin de causerie avec la tante Pétunia ne lui ferait pas de mal et s'était à son tour avancée vers la maison.

Harry avait rapidement suivi pour savoir ce qui serait dit.

Mme Figg s'était arrêtée devant le rebord de la fenêtre et avait adressé un vague, « Bonjour, chère Pétunia. Je vois qu'Harry travaille dur cet été. »

Pétunia s'était alors retenu de cracher un commentaire désobligeant sur la place que méritait son neveu et avait à la place répliqué, « Oh oui. Vous savez comment sont les garçons. Si vous ne les occupez pas constamment ils vont se fourrer dans toutes sortes d'ennuis. »

« Je remarque que Dudley n'est pas dehors aujourd'hui, » avait répliqué Arabella, une note méprisante ourlant sa voix.

« Oh, Dudley est un enfant si populaire. Son agenda est rempli d'invitations à prendre le thé et d'autres engagements de même sorte, » avait fièrement indiqué Pétunia.

Arabella s'était visiblement retenu de renifler dédaigneusement, mais elle avait par contre entendu Harry le faire distinctement derrière elle.

Pétunia avait jeté un regard d'avertissement à son neveu, avant de feindre un nouveau sourire en direction de Mme Figg. « C'est toujours un plaisir de vous voir Arabella, mais je dois y aller. Peut-être pourriez-vous venir dîner à la maison, prochainement ? » Avait énonçait Pétunia, toujours disposée à maintenir une apparence irréprochable et sachant que Mme Figg ne donnait jamais suite. Elle n'était cependant pas préparée à la réponse de ladite Mme Figg.

« Ce serait avec plaisir. Que pensez-vous de vendredi prochain ? » Avait répondu Arabella, prenant un visible plaisir à observer le regard paniquée qu'arborait désormais le visage pincé de la tante Pétunia.

« Oh nous avons déjà des projets pour vendredi, mais une autre fois peut-être, » avait rapidement répondu Pétunia tout en commençant à s'éloigner de la fenêtre.

« Alors faisons cela dimanche, » lui avait énoncée Arabella en s'éloignant à son tour de la maison.

Pétunia s'était alors précipitée à la fenêtre et avait essayé de lui proposer une autre excuse. Elle n'avait cependant pas été assez rapide et n'avait pu qu'observer Mme Figg que se hâtait au loin. Par tous les saints ! Ils étaient à présent coincés avec un dîner et une invitée non désirée ! Tout était la faute du garçon !

Maintenant il en était là, une semaine plus tard et le dîner avait lieu dans tout juste quelques instants. Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa quand il réalisa qu'il tenait peut-être sa seule chance de faire savoir à Dumbledore qu'il avait besoin d'aide. A cet instant, il savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide, car les marques de nervures dans son dos s'étaient rouvertes. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il parvienne à faire correctement ses corvées s'il devait continuait ainsi jusqu'à la fin de l'été.

L'humiliation le submergea lorsqu'il songea à Mme Pomfresh découvrant son état. Et les autres membres de l'Ordre ? Il devait supplier Dumbledore de ne rien dire à personne sur les circonstances de ses blessures. Et si Snape était toujours à l'école ? Le bâtard graisseux le verrait et il utiliserait cela contre lui lorsque les cours reprendraient. Snape n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde à informer toute l'école de la nature de ses punitions. Par tous les saints, comment s'était-il fourré dans un tel pétrin ?

Cependant, les punitions étaient amplement méritées. Il savait que c'était sa faute si Sirius était mort, c'était aussi en grande partie sa faute si Cédric était mort et c'était sans l'ombre d'un doute sa faute si ses parents étaient morts. Aussi, peu importe pour quelle raison l'oncle Vernon avait décidé de le traiter ainsi, c'était amplement mérité.

Il fut brutalement sortit de ses pensées par une lourde gifle abattue sur son visage. Dudley avait déjà relevé sa main, mais cette fois Harry s'écarte d'un pas, ce qui entraîna la main de Dudley à heurter le réfrigérateur.

« Ohhhhh, Papa, Harry a fait en sorte que je me blesse la main ! » pleura Dudley en adressant un sourire méchant à Harry.

Harry n'essaya même pas de se défendre. Au point où il en était, ça ne ferait qu'un peut plus de punition. A la place il se recula le plus possible dans un coin lorsque son oncle pénétra lourdement dans la cuisine.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est garçon ! Tu es prêt pour une autre correction, c'est ça ? » Cria Vernon au visage de son neveu, des postillons venant s'écraser sur le visage d'Harry.

Pétunia arriva rapidement en courant, « Pas maintenant Vernon, tu pourras le punir plus tard. Figg devrait être ici d'une minute à l'autre. »

Vernon abaissa son poing serré et maugréa tandis qu'il était escorté loin de la cuisine par son épouse. Dudley était resté où il était, saisissant la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir railler Harry.

« Papa te donnera la correction que tu mérites lorsque la vieille Figg sera partie. »

Harry ignora les remarques acerbes de son énorme cousin et continua à faire cuire le poulet. Il savait ce qui l'attendait, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il serait à nouveau battu. Il détestait devoir se l'avouer, mais il était effrayé, vraiment effrayé. Vernon le frappait plus durement et perdait plus facilement le sens des réalités quand il avait bu avant leurs leçons, comme il aimait à les appeler.

Harry venait juste de terminer la cuisson lorsque la sonnette retentit et que Pétunia les appelait pour qu'il vienne se mettre à table. Etant donné que Mme Figg dînerait avec eux, Harry avait eut l'autorisation de s'asseoir à table et de manger correctement. Il avait hâte de se rassasier d'un vrai repas, se serait son premier depuis son départ de Poudlard.

Dès qu'Arabella eut jeté un coup d'œil à Harry elle haleta d'horreur. Le garçon avait l'air tellement plus mal en point que la semaine précédente, avec ses contusions en voie de guérison et ses joues cireuses.

« Quand as-tu mangé pour la dernière fois, jeune homme ? » demanda Arabella à l'adolescent aminci.

Les yeux d'Harry se posèrent sur son oncle et il nota la fureur présente dans ses petits yeux porcins. « Hum, je n'ai pas fait très attention ce week-end, » répondit rapidement Harry.

« Par tous les saints, tu dois manger correctement mon garçon ! » lui dit Arabella, tout en l'escortant à table. Elle continua à l'observer tandis qu'elle remarquait que le garçon hésitait à se servir par lui-même.

Harry attendit que tout le monde ait pris sa part avant de se servir sa propre petite quantité. Arabella se saisit alors de l'assiette qu'il venait de reposer devant lui et la compléta avec plus de poulet et de pommes de terre.

La conversation était surfaite et ne contenait que quelques mots par-ci par-là. Il était évident que leur invité n'avait rien d'une grande amie, ce qui ramenait les Dursley à un niveau d'inhospitalité jamais atteint auparavant.

Dès que le dîner prit fin, Pétunia trouva comme excuse qu'elle devait se lever tôt le lendemain matin et escorta Mme Figg à la porte. Harry paniqua en pensant que sa chance pour obtenir de l'aide s'éloignait de plus en plus. Cependant, il fallait qu'il tienne compte d'Hedwige. Si Dumbledore le sauvait maintenant, il savait qu'Hedwige serait tuée. Non ! Il ne pouvait pas être une nouvelle fois responsable de la mort d'un autre proche. Non !

Arabella aurait voulu attraper le garçon et le prendre avec elle, mais elle savait que ça n'irait pas très loin et que le retour n'en serait que plus dur. Elle ne pouvait plus attendre, il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici et qu'elle contacte immédiatement Poudlard. Ce garçon avait l'air de tenir à peine sur ses jambes et il était évident qu'il allait bien plus mal que les autres fois.

Quand la porte se referma, tous les yeux se tournèrent vers l'adolescent aminci. Harry senti son cœur s'emballer et s'appuya contre le mur derrière lui.

« Monte. Tout de suite ! » Siffla Vernon.

Pétunia le poignarda du regard tandis qu'il passait près d'elle. Dudley lui donné un coup sur le côté de la tête dans un ricanement. Harry monta lentement les escaliers, arrivant à peine à supporter la pensée d'une nouvelle punition. La nourriture qu'il avait ingéré reposait lourdement au fond de son estomac, semblant s'être transformé en pierre, le faisant se sentir à la fois étourdit et nauséeux.

Dès que la porte se fut refermée il pénétra dans l'enfer personnel qu'était à présent sa vie. Vernon le poussa face contre le mur et la leçon commença.

Parfois, pendant ses leçons, la corde fragile qui était connue pour le maintenir dans la réalité se brisait. Harry devenait alors hanté par ses pensées qu'il méritait tout ce qu'il obtenait en punition. Chaque fois que la ceinture s'abattée sur son dos osseux, il savait qu'il était puni pour tout le mal qu'il avait causé, toutes les morts qu'il avait causées. Son esprit était alors en dehors de toute réalité.

Quand la séance de violents battements s'acheva, la leçon se poursuivit par un épisode qui brisa définitivement et de manière permanente le garçon-qui-a-survécu. L'incident était si honteux et si humiliant qu'Harry en serait à jamais marqué. Vernon avait alors saisi sa main et l'avait forcée à s'ouvrir. Il avait pris la cigarette qu'il venait de fumer et l'éteignit dans la paume d'Harry, ignorant les plaintes émanant du garçon pour qu'il s'arrête.

L'esprit cassé d'Harry ainsi que l'état de fragilité dans lequel il se trouvait fit qu'il perdit tout sens des réalités, bien avant qu'il ne sorte de la pièce.

**À suivre**


	3. Les rêves de Lily

**Titre Anglais: **Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français : **Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Bêta Traductrice : **Meduza

**Bêta Correctrice: **Titegaya

**Bêta Lectrice **: Show must go on

**Chapitre traduit par : **Patmolcornedrue

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : **Fini** (53 chap)**

**État de la fic en français : **3; **Traduit : **7, 9, 10, 11** ; En cours : **12, 13 ,14, 15

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction.

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité.Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry.

Snape décide de l'adopter et de le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire son histoire

**&**

**&**

Désolé du retard, j'avais oublié ***Onarluca***

et mille merci pour toutes vos reviews, continuez surtout, ça nous bouste!!!!!

Bonne lecture et rendez vous le 14 novembre pour la suite !!!!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 3 : Rêves**

Severus était écœuré que ses vacances soit interrompues et encore plus pour cette personne là : Harry Potter. Potter qui avait envahi son esprit depuis que le sale cabot était passé derrière le voile. Ses rêves étaient désormais remplis des yeux accusateurs de Lily. Penser à Lily ne fit que l'irriter encore plus.

Oui, ils avaient été amis et oui elle l'avait défendu contre son mari et sa bande de copains dans le passé, mais pourquoi venait-elle hanter ses rêves ? La promesse de sang pour protéger son fils n'avait été faite que pour sauver sa propre peau lorsqu'il s'était fait prendre en tant que Mangemort. Dumbledore avait exigé qu'il fasse un serment par le sang en échange de son billet de sortie d'Azkaban. Maintenant, depuis que Black était mort au ministère, ses nuits étaient rongées par la culpabilité. Severus savait qu'il avait une part de responsabilité dans la mort de Black, il l'avait tellement raillé au sujet de son inutilité, mais pourquoi devait-il se sentir si coupable ? Plus encore, lorsqu'il y avait d'autres choses pour lesquelles il aurait dû se sentir beaucoup plus coupable. Il repensa encore à ces rêves étranges, rêves remplis d'Harry Potter ! Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que ces rêves venaient de Lily : d'où pourraient-ils venir autrement ?

Les souvenirs terrifiants de son propre père commençaient aussi à resurgir, le replongeant plus profondément sur les souvenirs de la vie qu'il avait menée. Il en concluait que sa vie n'avait guère était plus brillante que celle de Voldemort. Pouvait-il encore se réconcilier avec son passé à ce stade de sa vie ? Est-ce qu'il en retirerait quelque chose de bien au final ? Et puis ces rêves avec les yeux accusateurs de Lily, ses si beaux yeux verts. Et ces autres rêves avec cet adolescent désespéré ayant besoin de son aide, et le pire, lui voulant l'aider !

Satané famille de Potter ! Severus prit le temps de finir la potion qu'il avait commencé avant de se diriger vers l'espace de transplanage. Comme si ce gamin ne faisait pas assez de bêtises pendant l'année scolaire. A présent qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien aller de travers ? Il était sans doute en train de faire un caprice parce qu'il n'obtenait pas ce dont il avait envie ! Snape n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il soit obligé d'aller jusqu'à la maison de Potter. C'était déjà assez difficile de supporter le garçon pendant l'année scolaire. Il savait que Potter était plutôt instable au niveau de ses émotions lorsqu'on l'avait renvoyé chez lui, mais il avait pensé que de se faire choyer par sa famille pendant l'été aurait suffi à faire revenir ses désagréables manières et son insolence habituelle.

Après être arrivé à Privet Drive, le professeur Snape sorti sa baguette et se désillusionna. Il trouva facilement le numéro quatre et pensa, tandis qu'il observait la maison, que tout cela était définitivement trop « Moldu ». Aucune imagination, toutes ces maisons étaient absolument identiques ! Snape tourna lentement la poignée de la porte qui s'ouvrit dans un léger grincement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'après toutes les mesures de sécurité qu'ils avaient mises en place pour Potter, les Dursley étaient capables de simplement laisser leur porte ouverte, permettant à n'importe qui d'entrer dans la maison. Evidemment, les tuteurs de Potter étaient tout simplement aussi stupides que lui !

Deux énormes Dursley étaient assis devant la télévision, trop absorbés pour entendre la porte s'ouvrir. Alors Snape remarqua la tante nourricière en train de nettoyer les plats tout en marmonnant quelque chose au sujet de dépenses et d'un dîner.

Snape ricana lorsque l'image de Potter choyé comme un prince, se faisant servir, s'imposa dans sa tête. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant signe de vie du garçon, nota au passage la présence de plusieurs douzaines d'images représentant un gros garçon blond mais aucune de Potter. Etrange, ça. Il sortit sa baguette et chuchota, « Pointe-moi… Harry Potter. »

La baguette indiqua l'escalier et Snape grimpa tranquillement à l'étage, s'arrêtant devant une porte aux multiples verrous.

Les Dursley étaient trop absorbés par les stupides images défilant à la télévision pour entendre les nombreuses serrures présentes sur la porte de Potter s'ouvrir. Bizarre que les serrures soient à l'extérieur et non à l'intérieur de la chambre. Snape commença à ressentir une sorte de mauvais pressentiment l'envahir, et il sut que quelque chose n'était pas normal bien avant d'avoir ouvert la porte. Les quelques cheveux courts à la base de sa nuque se dressèrent. Snape fut immédiatement assailli par l'odeur lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte… sueur, sang, et comme l'ombre pesante de la maladie… La même odeur que lors des réunions de Mangemorts.

« Lumos » énonça-t-il lentement. Oh, MERLIN ! Ca ne pouvait pas être lui. La silhouette courbée sur le sol gémit doucement. Juste quelques sons étouffés, à peine suffisamment élevés pour être entendus par le professeur de Potions. C'était suffisant pour que Snape se précipite. Il s'agenouilla rapidement aux côtés du garçon et entreprit de le retourner. Mais au premier contact, le garçon commença à remuer et à se courber le plus possible, un essai désespéré pour disparaître et se cacher sous le lit.

« Dé-désolé, » émit une petite voix paniquée. Le garçon s'éloigna des mains de Snape et essaya de s'éloigner encore un peu plus sous le lit.

« Potter, reprenez vos esprits ! » dit le professeur d'une voix sévère alors qu'il se rappelait brusquement qu'il était toujours invisible, levant aussitôt le sort.

Harry était toujours aussi choqué et avait couvert son visage de son bras intact, attendant le coup, son esprit totalement déconnecté du monde réel, seulement conscient de la bulle de souffrance et de douleur qui constituait désormais son existence. Des mains l'atteignirent, tirant sur son bras, l'écartant de son visage.

« Oh, MERLIN, » Snape n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il s'agissait bien du même garçon.

Harry ouvrit lentement un œil et vit son professeur de Potions, « Pr-Professeur ? »

« Oui, Potter. Il semble que vous ayez à nouveau besoin d'aide, » sa voix se faisant plus dure tandis qu'il constatait les dommages subis par le garçon.

« J-Je suis tombé, » dit Harry d'une voix rauque, pensant à protéger sa chouette à tout prix.

« Hum, il est inutile de mentir. Je propose que nous allions solliciter les qualifications de Mme Pomfresh immédiatement. »

Tandis que le garçon dépliait difficilement ses membres, Snape constata qu'au vu de son état, il devrait le porter. Il tira sa baguette, les désillusionnant tous les deux. Puis il mit délicatement son bras derrière les épaules du garçon et passa son autre bras sous ses jambes. Toutes ses pensées haineuses à l'égard du garçon semblaient diminuer à vue d'œil. Peu importe à quel point il détestait devoir l'admettre, ce garçon était le sauveur du monde sorcier !

Tandis que Snape commençait à se relever, Harry laissa s'échapper un cri perçant d'agonie mais qu'il étouffa rapidement en se mordant la lèvre. Le professeur de Potions ajusta Potter contre lui, de manière à ce que son visage soit pressé contre son torse, juste au cas où Potter aurait besoin d'un rempart à ses cris perçants. Il était par ailleurs choqué de découvrir le faible poids du garçon. Sa colère contre les Moldus ne fit qu'augmenter.

Snape essaya de ne pas regarder le visage d'Harry tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers. Il ne voulait pas voir le garçon se mordre la lèvre pour faire obstacle à ses cris, il était plus que consterné. Potter avait de toute évidence un bras cassé étant donné qu'il pendait mollement dans le vide. Tandis que le garçon s'appuyait contre lui, Snape put sentir la fièvre qui émanait du corps blessé. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux yeux bordés de rouge de Potter. Tout comme ceux de Lily. Il sentit son cœur se tordre en voyant ce qu'il était advenu du garçon de Lily. Quelqu'un avait-il jamais su que le garçon allait mal ? Il avait toujours supposé que Potter était le centre d'attention et qu'il était adulé comme un prince. Mais aux vues des serrures sur la porte ce n'était clairement pas le cas. Il ignora l'intense culpabilité qui le submergea tandis qu'il pouvait constater que Potter n'avait rien du prince adulé qu'il avait imaginé par le passé. Quelqu'un avait dû savoir.

« Débrouille-toi pour le faire sortir de là, et essaye de ne pas y penser. Essaye de ne pas tuer les bâtards qui regardent la télévision pendant que le héros du monde sorcier meurt lentement à l'étage. Ne les regarde pas, ils ne feront que te ralentir et le garçon a besoin d'aide immédiatement ! »

Lentement, Snape sortit de la maison et retourna au point de transplanage. Il ôta les sorts de désillusion et transplana au plus près de l'école. Le transplanage avait été éprouvant pour le garçon. Potter pouvait à peine tenir. Ils apparurent aux portes de l'école, mais il restait encore un long chemin à parcourir avant de pouvoir obtenir de l'aide.

Snape tenait le garçon aussi bien qu'il pouvait sans le blesser plus encore. Il nota que le garçon s'agrippait à sa longue robe, ne se plaignant jamais, même lorsqu'il trébucha et cogna accidentellement dans son bras cassé. Son attitude vis-à-vis du garçon fut emplie de déférence.

Le parcours vers l'école prenait beaucoup plus de temps que ne l'aurait voulu le maître des Potions. Il pouvait sentir la fièvre du garçon, et ses dents claquer sous la fraîcheur de la nuit.

« Depuis combien de temps avez-vous de la fièvre Potter ? »

Harry faisait de son mieux pour ne laisser aucun son filtrer entre ses lèvres. La douleur était proche de l'insupportable à présent, mais il fit son possible pour répondre, « Quelques jours, monsieur. »

« C'est regrettable. Vos tuteurs vous ont-ils toujours traités avec aussi peu de sollicitude ? » Snape était plus curieux que jamais de découvrir la vérité sur la vie du garçon.

« Ils me détestent, » énonça Harry avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait de beaucoup plus d'informations qu'il ne souhaitait donner. Il avait si mal, il aurait tant voulu pouvoir pleurer. Il se retint autant que possible jusqu'à ce qu'un sanglot étranglé ne s'échappe d'entre ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Snape entendit le sanglot et cessa de marcher pour observer le garçon tremblant. La nuit était plutôt fraîche, plus encore pour quelqu'un qui était aussi faible que Potter. Il équilibra le poids du garçon correctement tandis qu'il ouvrait son propre manteau. Avec des mouvements doux il posa le manteau par-dessus le garçon blessé, puis le serra contre lui une nouvelle fois.

Harry pouvait sentir la menthe et les herbes émanant du chaud manteau. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Snape pouvait être aussi… attentionné. Les nervures de son dos brûlaient à chaque pas du maître des Potions, il devait se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour contenir ses cris d'agonie.

Snape remarqua que Potter avait baissé la tête, très probablement parce qu'il ne voulait pas pleurer devant lui. Que faire ? Consoler les enfants blessés n'était pas vraiment une de ses spécialités. Néanmoins il éprouvait beaucoup de peine à voir la souffrance du garçon. Ces rêves où il s'occupait de Potter lui revinrent à l'esprit et il les chassa vivement.

« Potter, vous n'avez pas besoin de me cacher votre douleur, » l'avertit Snape, magnanime. « Soyez assuré que je ne l'exploiterai pas devant les autres »

Harry leva les yeux vers le maître des potions, cherchant à juger de sa sincérité. L'homme semblait véritablement être concerné. C'était étrange de se sentir réconforté par Snape. Cette touche de compassion sembla briser ses dernières défenses. Avant qu'il n'ait pu s'en rendre compte, il pressait son visage dans les longues robes du maître des Potions et y versait des larmes silencieuses. Il essaya de les arrêter, reprenant son souffle à l'aide de grandes goulées d'air.

Snape n'était pas préparé à l'effet qu'eurent ses paroles sur le garçon. Il appuya plus fermement le corps du garçon contre lui et reprit sa marche jusqu'à l'école. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée sur la manière dont il pouvait s'y prendre pour soulager le garçon, aussi il n'essaya pas. Il sentait les larmes de Potter imbiber sa chemise. Sans y penser, il lui chuchota doucement, « Chut, tout finira par s'arranger. »

Harry souhaita que ces paroles soient vraies, et s'accrocha à elles avec une lueur d'espoir.

Une fois passées les portes de Poudlard, Snape hurla après Pomfresh et Dumbledore tandis qu'il se dirigeait d'un pas résolu vers l'infirmerie. Arrivé, il déposa doucement Potter sur un lit et constata que le garçon recommençait à étouffer tous ses cris de douleur. Il posa ses yeux sur le garçon accroché à ses longues robes et vit les yeux verts qui le regardaient fixement, implorant.

« Quoi, que se passe-t-il Potter ? » demanda le maître des Potions.

« Je dois y retourner, » fut le faible chuchotement qui lui parvint.

« De quoi parlez-vous ? Vous ne pouvez pas retourner là-bas, » lui répondit Snape avec dédain, grimaçant à la pensée de Potter vivant comme un animal.

« Si je n'y retourne pas, ils tueront Hedwige, » croassa le garçon doucement, toujours accroché aux longues robes de son professeur. « S'il-vous-plaît ramenez-moi. »

« Potter, laissez Madame Pomfresh vous guérir, nous parlerons plus tard, » Snape ne savait pas pourquoi il lui disait cela mais il voulait donner au garçon un peu d'espoir.

« Mais, mais ne partez pas… s'il-vous-plaît, » les mots étaient sortis tout seuls avant même qu'il ait eu le temps d'y penser. Snape était son lien avec Hedwige. Et à ses nombreux cauchemars se mêlaient parfois des rêves où son professeur prenait soin de lui, comme un parent… Etaient-ce des rêves prophétiques ou était-il à ce point désespéré qu'il ne souhaitait plus que trouver une personne, n'importe laquelle qui puisse s'inquiéter pour lui ?

Mme Pomfresh attendait impatiemment, puis coucha Harry de son côté du lit.

Snape posa son regard sur le visage de Potter et nota que les yeux verts continuaient à le regarder, le priant de rester. Le garçon tendit sa main vers le professeur. Snape observa la main, se sentant mal à l'aise, ne sachant pas ce qu'il était censé faire. Le souvenir d'un autre enfant, tendant une main, cherchant du réconfort, lui revint à l'esprit. Snape ne savait pas s'aider lui-même, il tendit une main réconfortante vers la main meurtrie et battue d'Harry. Culpabilité, expiation, Lily, ces rêves terrifiants.

Snape put constater que Potter se détendait. Le garçon ferma les yeux et semblait presque soulagé.

Madame Pomfresh déshabilla lentement Harry, posa ses vêtements un peu plus loin, révélant ainsi l'horreur des blessures. Snape aurait voulu détourner le regard, mais il finit simplement par baisser les yeux sur la main qu'il tenait toujours, se concentrant pour ne pas laisser ses yeux errer sur le corps battu. Quelque chose attira l'attention de Snape. Il sentit une petite bosse sous ses doigts, à l'intérieur de la main de Potter. Lentement il retourna la main du garçon dans la sienne, et laissa ses yeux regarder, horrifiés, la brûlure de cigarette. Une petite boursoufflure ronde qui n'était pas plus grande qu'une mouche. Pour une raison quelconque, Snape ne put détacher ses yeux de cette marque. La souffrance que ce garçon avait du endurer, la douleur qu'il avait dû ressentir au sein de sa propre famille. Battre un enfant et le maintenir tandis que vous appuyiez une flamme chaude sur sa peau tendre. Un flash issu d'une mémoire d'enfant, oublié depuis longtemps, resurgit une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées, et alors il sut. « Ce garçon doit avoir été élevé exactement comme moi ».

Le garçon essaya alors de retirer sa main, toujours maintenue dans celle de Snape. La brûlure faisait que d'une façon ou d'une autre Snape aurait voulu pouvoir tuer la personne qui avait fait cela. C'était comme si cette vision avait été un souffle d'air venu embraser les cendres rougeoyantes du feu qui le consumait depuis qu'il l'avait vu, étendu, battu. Il pouvait sentir la colère monter en lui, comme lorsqu'il avait fait parti des Mangemorts, la première année. Son visage devait l'avoir exprimé car lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur ceux de Potter, il n'y vit que de la peur. Peur de lui. L'enfant libéra lentement sa main et détourna le visage. Se recroquevillant sur lui-même, se fermant au monde extérieur.

Snape n'arriva pas à bouger. C'était comme si quelque chose en lui venait de se briser. Plus que n'importe quelle autre chose au monde, il souhaitait qu'elle revienne, que cette petite main battue portant cette brûlure de cigarette dans sa paume recherche à nouveau la sienne. Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un lui avait découpé le cœur. L'expiation s'en était allée.

Harry était effrayé, pas seulement par la colère de son professeur, mais aussi par le fait d'être si seul. Il avait déjà eu peur auparavant, mais c'était différent. Il ne voulait pas dormir, parce qu'il avait peur de se réveiller à Privet Drive où il trouverait Hedwige morte, mais il ne voulait pas non plus rester ici, si seul… Lorsque Snape l'avait sauvé, il avait senti d'une façon ou d'une autre, un certain réconfort venant de lui, comme s'il comprenait. Maintenant il était juste tout seul, des pensées sur la manière de sauver Hedwige inondant son esprit.

Madame Pomfresh travaillait rapidement avec l'aide d'Albus. Elle donnait de nombreuses potions à Harry pour réajuster son niveau sanguin, soigner ses coupures, contusions et os cassés. La fièvre par ailleurs ne voulait pas coopérer. Peu importe les moyens qu'elle employait, la fièvre ne diminuait pas. Aussi finit-elle par commander une nouvelle potion à Severus.

Snape fila immédiatement vers les cachots et travailla inlassablement durant des heures.

Harry s'étendit simplement sur le lit, fixant le plafond tandis que toutes ces personnes s'activaient autour de lui. Il savait pourquoi Snape était en colère contre lui. Et au plus profond de lui, il savait qu'il méritait d'être à nouveau puni ainsi. Il avait tué un homme, Sirius, et Cédric aussi en quelque sorte. Qu'avait-il encore le droit d'espérer de la vie ?

Madame Pomfresh l'incita à boire une potion de sommeil sans rêves, puis le laissa dans l'infirmerie géante et vide, seul… Le sommeil vint beaucoup trop lentement pour Harry. Il avait trop de temps pour penser. Il pouvait sentir les murs se refermer sur lui et souhaitait pouvoir à nouveau se sentir en sécurité, comme lorsque Snape l'avait tenu contre lui. Non ! Ca ne pouvait pas être vrai, Snape le détestait et il détestait Snape.

Alors ces rêves étranges lui revinrent à l'esprit. Des rêves emplis de sa maman et du rire de Snape. Elle essayait de lui transmettre un message, pour qu'il fasse confiance à Snape. Harry avait rejeté l'idée lors du premier rêve, rejeté la simple idée que Snape puisse être comme un mentor pour lui. A présent il n'en était plus aussi sûr. Pourquoi avait-il eu l'impression que Snape pourrait être autre chose que le bâtard graisseux qui le ridiculisait à chaque fois ?

Mais, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien reconnaître que Snape n'avait jamais laissé personne le blesser. C'était la seule chose pour laquelle il était absolument sûr à propos de Snape et cette certitude dépassait tous les mauvais sentiments qu'il pouvait avoir à l'égard de son professeur de Potions. Il se sentait confus, et pensa qu'il devrait peut-être arrêter d'espérer de l'aide venant de son professeur.

Juste à ce moment, Snape entra doucement dans la pièce et s'avança vers le lit d'Harry.

Harry ne l'avait pas vu arriver avant qu'il ne soit quasiment à côté de lui. Il s'enfonça dans ses oreillers et recouvrit sa tête avec son bras lorsqu'il vit une ombre noire approcher subitement de son lit. La réalité était une chose précaire qui appartenait à son passé.

« Merlin, qu'ont-ils fait à cet enfant ? » pensa Severus. Il avait toujours eu de mauvais sentiments envers Potter, l'imaginant trop comme James. Mais à présent il ne voyait plus leurs ressemblances de la même manière. Il savait que le contraste entre leurs modes d'éducation était trop grand pour qu'il ne soit qu'un double de James. Il ralentit ses gestes et tira doucement le bras d'Harry pour l'ôter de son visage.

« Ce n'est que moi. J'ai fait cette potion pour vous, pour faire partir la fièvre, » Snape vit le calme revenir sur le visage du garçon et le vit s'encrer dans la réalité à nouveau.

« Hum, vous n'auriez pas dû, vous savez. J-Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps, monsieur, » lui chuchota Harry. « Merci d'être venu m'aider. Je sais qu'il s'agit de vos vacances, et je ne veux pas que vous perdiez plus de temps avec moi. Je trouverai bien comment sauver Hedwige par moi-même lorsque je retournerai dehors. »

Snape sentit une vive douleur dans son torse, ce garçon était sincère, il pouvait le voir dans ses yeux. Il posa ses yeux sur le visage battu, sur l'œil au beurre noir et la lèvre fendue qui menaçait toujours de se rouvrir et de recommencer à saigner. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas vu cela plus tôt ? Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'a su qu'il subissait tant d'abus ?

« Je pensais que Mme Pomfresh aurait soigné ces contusions, Potter ? »

« Bien, elle a essayé, elle l'a vraiment fait, mais je suppose que mon corps a contré la crème. Elle a dit que c'était parce que mon corps avait absorbé tout ce dont il était capable avec celles sur mon dos et mes jambes. Même la potion de sommeil sans rêves ne fonctionne pas, » Harry détourna lentement la tête du maître des Potions, ne s'attendant pas à recevoir de l'aide.

« Bien, ce n'est pas grave Potter, nous pourrons réessayer demain, » énonça doucement Snape. Lorsqu'Harry ne le regarda plus, Snape posa doucement sa main sur le bras du garçon. Potter le regarda à nouveau, une étrange lueur au fond des yeux. Etait-ce de… l'espoir ?

« Potter, prenez cela pour la fièvre. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle aura beaucoup plus d'effet que la dernière, mais il faut tout de même essayer. »

Harry laissa Snape poser et maintenir la bouteille contre sa bouche et lui verser la potion dedans.

Snape resta là, attendant que la fièvre ne s'estompe. Vingt minutes plus tard, Potter était toujours éveillé et fiévreux. Snape décida de rester avec lui, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sûr que le garçon tombe endormi.

Snape sortit sa baguette et fit s'avancer une chaise à l'autre bout de la salle. La chaise passa en volant par-dessus le lit d'Harry, et atterrit doucement de l'autre côté du lit. Le professeur s'y assit et attendit que le sommeil emporte le garçon, faisant ainsi tomber la fièvre.

Harry se sentait beaucoup plus à l'aise à présent qu'il savait que le professeur allait rester avec lui et se laissa tomber dans un profond sommeil dont il avait grand besoin.

Snape n'arriva pas à dormir, sa mémoire submergée de souvenirs affluant de son passé. Lorsqu'il avait prit la main de Potter qu'il avait vu comme un enfant, et lorsque lui-même avait attendu la main de son père, qui n'avait fait que se détourner. C'était le moment pour Snape de pouvoir expier toutes les mauvaises choses qu'il avait commises. C'était une chance de changer et de devenir autre chose que ce que son père avait été. Snape décida qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que Potter guérisse et se remette pleinement de ce grave abus qu'il avait subi par des personnes qui auraient dû s'inquiéter pour lui.

Si Potter le laissait faire bien sûr, Snape était prêt à l'aider. Son cœur sembla réellement s'alléger tandis qu'il posait sa tête contre le dossier de la chaise et qu'il laissait finalement le sommeil l'emporter à son tour.

Le lendemain matin Harry se réveilla couvert de sueur et avec l'impression de se trouver au milieu du désert. Sa tête l'élançait et ses os le tiraillaient. Les nervures sur son dos semblaient se rouvrir lentement, douloureusement, à tel point qu'il ne pourrait pas retenir encore longtemps ses cris de souffrance. Il avait l'impression d'être revenu en arrière. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui et vit son professeur de Potions, endormi, assis sur une chaise à côté de lui.

« Monsieur, » croassa-t-il, « Professeur ? »

Le professeur se redressa brusquement et regarda autour de lui, comme pour se remémorer l'endroit où il se trouvait. Il remarqua rapidement Potter et posa une main sur le front du garçon. Harry s'était enfoncé dans le matelas face au mouvement brusque, se préparant au coup. Le professeur ralentit son geste et posa doucement sa main sur le front de Potter. Merlin, la fièvre avait empiré.

« Hum, je pense que je vais être malade. » fut le seul avertissement qu'eut Snape.

Harry se redressa violemment du peu qu'il pût, retenu par les couvertures. Les nervures de son dos semblèrent s'embraser et il se cambra sous la douleur. Le professeur ayant l'habitude jeta rapidement un sort de nettoyage et reposa sa main sur le front du garçon tandis qu'Harry se mordait la lèvre inférieur pour retenir ses cris de douleur.

« Ca fait mal, s'il-vous-plaît… vraiment mal. »

« Quoi, qu'est-ce qui fait mal, Potter ? » demanda Snape peut-être un peu trop brusquement, souhaitant aider.

Harry observa son professeur, circonspect, et répondit « C'est ma tête et j'ai l'impression que mes nervures sont en feu. »

Par l'enfer, pensa Snape. Toutes ses blessures devraient être en voie de guérison, et non en plus mauvais état qu'hier.

C'est à cet instant que Mme Pomfresh fit son entrée dans la salle, s'apprêtant à voir son patient presque guéri.

« Où étiez-vous, Pomfresh ? » l'accusa Snape avec colère, s'éloignant d'un pas du garçon.

« N'employez pas ce ton avec moi jeune homme ! Potter n'a pas besoin d'être surveillé vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ! » Puis elle reporta son attention sur Harry et se figea, sous le choc.

« Par tous les saints ! Vous semblez encore plus mal aujourd'hui qu'hier ! » Elle lança rapidement un sort de diagnostic et écrivit plusieurs choses au bas d'un de son diagramme de soins.

« Severus, avez-vous préparé la potion que je vous ai commandé la nuit dernière ? » lui demanda-t-elle, accusatrice.

« Oui, Pomfresh je l'ai faite et elle n'a eu strictement aucun effet sur cet enfant. »

« Nous devons l'envoyer à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Mes traitements n'ont eu aucun effet et nous ne pouvons nous permettre de perdre plus de temps. Je vais contacter l'hôpital pour le prévenir que nous arrivons. Je dois aussi en informer Dumbledore, » puis elle se précipita hors de la pièce.

Harry resta figé, choqué. Ils ne pouvaient pas juste l'envoyer n'importe où comme ça. Le dernier endroit où il voulait aller c'était bien dans un hôpital avec des gens qui le regarderaient, le fixeraient et le dévisageraient constamment. Ca n'arriverait jamais.

« Non, je n'irai pas, » énonça-t-il désespéré.

Une voix venant de la porte lui répondit, « Je sais que vous êtes effrayé, Mr Potter. Mais c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire pour vous. » Harry et Snape remarquèrent alors que le directeur se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Madame Pomfresh revint précipitamment dans la salle, perturbée, « Professeur Dumbledore, nous avons un problème. Sainte Mangouste n'admettra pas Harry sans l'approbation de ses gardiens à ce qu'il reçoive des soins. Ils sont très stricts sur ce point. »

« Bien, dans ce cas, nous allons assigner la garde de Mr Potter à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est un fait de toute façon. Il ne retournera pas chez les Dursley. »

Le cœur d'Harry sembla descendre dans sa poitrine à cette pensée, sachant qu'il devait y retourner. La vie d'Hedwige en dépendait.

« Que pensez-vous de Remus ? » proposa Harry de son lit, sachant qu'il n'aurait pas de mal à obtenir l'aide de Remus, « Il accepterait. Il me l'avait dit. »

« Je souhaiterais que cela soit possible Harry, mais les lois sorcières interdisent à un loup-garou d'obtenir la garde d'enfants sorciers, » lui indiqua Dumbledore, sur un ton d'excuse.

« Nous n'avons pas le temps pour cela, » rappela Mme Pomfresh, paniquant pour les blessures de Potter et par sa fièvre montante. « Harry doit être admit aujourd'hui, immédiatement ! »

« Je vais contacter les Weasley et voir s'ils pourraient prendre en charge Mr Potter, » annonça Dumbledore.

« Monsieur, ils seront en danger s'ils me prennent ? » chuchota Harry. Il ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre meurt encore à cause de lui.

« Bien, j'ai peur que oui, mais nous placerons plusieurs Aurors qui monteront la garde à l'extérieur pour ta sécurité. » lui dit Dumbledore.

« Monsieur… je ne veux pas y aller. Je ne peux pas faire cela à la famille de Ron. Veuillez ne pas leur demander. »

Il y eut une longue pause avant que…

« Je le prendrai. »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la professeur Snape.

« Je le veux, » énonça-t-il tranquillement. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était bel et bien en train de dire ces mots, mais il sentait qu'ils étaient vrais. Il savait juste que le garçon avait besoin de lui dans ce terrible état. Et à dire vrai, il aimait cela.

Ca semblait correct d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Harry sembla circonspect sur le lit puis il passa outre ce sentiment.

Dumbledore utilisa le réseau de cheminées pour obtenir un titre de garde provisoire. Il utilisa ce moyen de communication pour obtenir un mandat contre les Dursley et un document juridique en règle qui placerait la garde temporaire d'Harry au professeur Snape. Pas plus de vingt minutes plus tard Snape avait le document en main et ils préparaient le transport d'Harry.

Par bonheur il ne se réveilla pas durant le voyage. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'hôpital, ils furent immédiatement escortés dans une salle privée. On leur garantit que personne ne saurait que « le-garçon-qui-a-survécu » avait été admis pour des blessures sérieuses infligées par un Moldu. La fièvre d'Harry continuait de grimper à une vitesse inquiétante.

Snape savait que son devoir était de protéger ce garçon et il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour l'aider pour l'instant, si ce n'était continuer à veiller le garçon tandis qu'il se battait pour survivre.

Harry ne se réveilla pas. Il se débattit entre les draps du lit, pleurant de douleur, tandis que son bras cassé était de nouveau endommagé. Ils arrivèrent finalement à la conclusion qu'ils devaient l'attacher. La petite infirmière qui était chargée de surveiller Harry sortit alors sa baguette et des bandes magiques apparurent autour des poignets et des jambes d'Harry. Elles s'enroulèrent autour d'un Harry sans connaissance, le maintenant plaqué contre le lit.

Durant trois jours, trois jours terrifiants, il lutta contre les bandes le maintenant, la fièvre faisant rage, le submergeant. Pendant tout ce temps, il sembla faire le même cauchemar en une boucle continue et inlassable. La mort de Cédric, Sirius tombant, Vernon lui brûlant la main et le battant, à plusieurs reprises.

Snape ne savait pas quoi faire pour l'aider. Il restait à son chevet. Il étendait des serviettes fraîches sur son front, mais rien n'aidait. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi inutile de toute sa vie. Il décida finalement qu'il devait essayer de guider l'esprit inconscient de Potter pour l'aider à se réveiller. Il se tint devant le garçon et maintint sa baguette contre son front en énonçant « Légilimens ! »

Snape se retrouva dans la petite chambre, Harry sur le plancher et ce Dursley le battant avec une ceinture. La scène lui retourna l'estomac, faisant ressurgir sa propre mémoire oubliée.

Puis soudainement, Snape put voir Harry revivre les décès de Diggory et de Black, puis, de nouveau, Harry se faisant battre par son oncle. Mais la plus mauvaise partie vint lorsque Dursley appuya lentement cette cigarette dans la main du garçon, avec cette lueur d'allégresse dans les yeux, son visage si proche d'Harry qu'il pouvait voir la salive aux coins de sa bouche. Snape devait l'aider, tout de suite. Il marcha jusqu'à Harry, dans son rêve, et s'agenouilla à ses côtés tandis que Dursley rabaissait la cigarette.

« Potter ! Harry, est-ce que vous m'entendez ? »

Harry se figea et regarda autour de lui, repérant Snape.

« Que, Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Sortez avant qu'il ne vous voit. Il vous blessera aussi, » dit-il précipitamment.

« Non Harry, ceci c'est déjà produit, vous devez laissez cela disparaître. Rien de tout cela n'est votre faute. »

Harry posa les yeux sur sa main brûlée. « Mais c'est ma faute. Je mérite vraiment tout cela. Je ne veux pas que vous soyez blessé vous aussi. Vous devez partir. Mon oncle ne vous a pas encore vu. » Harry essaya rapidement de garder quelques parcelles de mémoire cachées à son professeur.

« Non Potter, je ne partirai pas sans vous. »

« Mais je suis puni pour avoir tué mon parrain… et Cédric. »

« VOUS N'AVEZ PAS TUE QUI QUE CE SOIT ! VOUS NE MERITEZ AUCUNE DE CES CHOSES ! » Insista Severus, « VENEZ MAINTENANT, REVENEZ ! C'EST UN ORDRE ! »

Peut-être était-ce à cause de la façon dont Snape lui avait parlé ou peut-être qu'il était prêt, mais en tout cas, Harry laissa sa mémoire s'échapper loin de lui. L'oncle Vernon s'avançait vers lui pour lui donner un coup de pied sur son bras, mais son pied recula lorsqu'Harry fut de nouveau poussé dans la réalité. Snape l'y suivit, soulagé.

Cela prit plusieurs jours à Harry pour se rétablir. Il luttait chaque jour un peu plus contre les liens qui le maintenait toujours plaqué au lit. Il avait supplié Severus de les lui enlever mais il avait été décidé que jusqu'à ce que la fièvre ne retombe il devrait rester attaché.

Harry était en colère. Comment ces personnes pouvaient-elles se permettre de diriger sa vie alors qu'il avait été le seul à souffrir ? Il se sentait trahi et blessé par tous les adultes présents dans sa vie. Il avait honte de tout ce qu'ils lui avaient laissé faire. Comment pouvaient-ils laisser Voldemort s'en sortir après toutes les morts qu'il avait causées, après la mort de Sirius ? Comment pouvaient-ils laisser Vernon s'en sortir après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir ?

Harry voyait Snape se tenir sur le côté du lit comme s'il se préoccupait réellement de lui. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de tomber dans le piège de Snape. Il savait qu'il était à présent seul au monde et qu'il devait simplement s'habituer à l'idée, sinon il risquait de souffrir encore. Non, il ne laisserait plus aucun autre adulte lui faire du mal.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous pour me surveiller Snape, » grogna Harry.

« Faites attention à ce que vous dites, Potter, » grogna Snape en retour tandis qu'il se laissait glisser dans son vieux rôle de professeur détesté. Sa colère retomba cependant rapidement face à l'insolence du garçon lorsqu'il se souvint que Potter avait été exploité par des adultes qui n'avaient jamais été présents pour lui.

Harry détourna la tête, essayant de tourner le dos à son professeur et regarda fixement le mur. Cinq bonnes minutes passèrent avant que Snape ne reprenne finalement la parole.

« M. Potter, ça suffit le comportement enfantin, » lui dit Snape, la voix sévère.

« Laissez-moi juste seul, Snape ! Je n'ai pas besoin que vous feigniez de vous inquiéter pour moi ! Vous n'êtes rien pour moi ! » cria Harry, sa tête l'élançant avec douleur.

Snape était déçu du manque de confiance du garçon mais ne l'en blâma pas. Il ne se laisserait pas repousser par un enfant qui avait de toute évidence clairement besoin de quelqu'un qui s'inquièterait pour lui. Il n'abandonnerait pas ce garçon !

« Potter ? » dit ensuite le professeur de Potions d'une voix beaucoup plus douce, « Je suis là. Je ne m'en vais nulle part. »

Harry commença à se débattre contre les liens qui le maintenaient toujours sur le lit, faisant heurter sa tête contre les barres de métal formant la tête de lit. Snape se précipita en avant, et entoura la tête d'Harry de ses bras. Harry combattit cette étreinte avec les dernières onces d'énergie qu'il lui restait. Enfin, il fut épuisé et s'arrêta. Snape continua cependant à maintenir sa tête. Bientôt Severus sentit quelque chose d'humide imprégner ses bras et baissa les yeux pour voir couler les larmes silencieuses d'un Harry anéanti.

Snape le libéra des liens et laissa Harry continuer à pleurer silencieusement.

On n'avait jamais vraiment permis à Harry de pleurer, en tout cas pas chez les Dursley. Personne n'était jamais resté là, avec lui, tandis qu'il laissait sa mémoire déverser sa douleur en de longs flux d'eau salée. Il ramena la couverture jusqu'à son visage pendant que la honte le submergeait, alors qu'il respirait à l'aide de grandes goulées d'air, suffocant, des plaintes étouffées s'échappant de sa bouche, tandis que les larmes continuaient leur course le long de son visage.

Severus ressentit le besoin de réconfort émanant du garçon et fit l'impensable. Il plaça, à titre d'essai, un bras entourant les épaules d'Harry. C'était une sensation étrange d'offrir du soutien à quelqu'un, encore plus à Harry Potter. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il puisse se sentir si protecteur à l'égard du garçon. Il savait que c'était à cause des rêves qui l'avaient envahi depuis la mort de Black. Lily l'avait empli de sa magie, bien plus que tout ce qu'il avait déjà pu ressentir. Ce sentiment s'insérait à l'aide de gros efforts dans son cœur endurci, le forçant à se ramollir suffisamment pour ressentir de la compassion.

Le maître des Potions ressentit alors un choc, tandis qu'Harry venait loger sa tête contre son torse et laissait la douleur l'envahir. Severus entoura alors le garçon de ses bras, faisant savoir à Harry qu'il était là. Ils restèrent ainsi sur le lit jusqu'à ce que les larmes d'Harry se tarissent et qu'il tombe endormi, sa tête toujours appuyée contre son professeur.

**À suivre**


	4. Vampires et biscuits

**Titre Anglais: **Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français : **Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Bêta Traductrice : **Lyana

**Bêta Correctrice: **Titegaya

**Bêta Lectrice : **Show must go on

**Chapitre traduit par : **Misschatelle

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : **Fini** (53 chap)**

**État de la fic en français : **4; **Traduit : **12, 15** ; En cours : **13, 14, 16, 17, 18

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction.

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité.

Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry.

Snape décide de l'adopter et de le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire son histoire

**&**

Mille mercis pour vos reviews

N'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire

Bonne lecture et à dans 2 semaines !!!!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 4: Vampires et biscuits**

Harry ouvrit les yeux et vit son professeur endormi sur la chaise au chevet de son lit d'hôpital. Son comportement de la nuit précédente lui revint à l'esprit et il sentit son visage rougir de honte. Il n'avait jamais laissé qui que ce soit être témoin de sa douleur et il ne pouvait savoir comment le professeur réagirait à l'embarrassante crise à laquelle il avait assisté.

Il se remémora ses rêves de la nuit passée et il sut aussitôt qu'ils lui venaient de sa mère. Il avait la forte impression qu'elle cherchait à lui dire de faire confiance à Snape. Pourtant il ignorait s'il parviendrait jamais à regarder de nouveau cet homme dans les yeux après la nuit précédente. Pourquoi avait-il agit ainsi, pourquoi s'était-il permis de pleurer devant Snape ?

Maintenant son professeur avait le pouvoir de le blesser profondément, facilement, à tout moment. Tout ce dont il aurait besoin était un mot, une simple référence à l'embarrassant souvenir. Harry agrippa la couverture si fort que ses jointures blanchirent, et la honte parcourut ses veines à nouveau.

Il fut arraché à ses pensées lorsque la voix de Snape retentit.

« Potter, avez-vous mal ?» Severus avait remarqué la façon dont le garçon s'agrippait aux draps et en avait conclu qu'il était souffrant.

Harry secoua la tête avant de baisser son regard sur ses mains. Il passa un pouce sur la petite marque de brûlure sur sa paume et se rappela la punition de Vernon.

Snape leva la main pour vérifier la fièvre du garçon, brusquement l'adolescent terrifié, recula, s'attendant à un coup.

« Potter, je ne suis pas ici pour vous faire du mal. Calmez-vous et reprenez-vous. Cessez de me regarder comme si j'étais le mage noir.»

Harry détourna le regard, honteux face à son comportement.

« Potter, regardez-moi lorsque je vous parle. Vous n'avez aucune raison d'avoir honte de la situation dans laquelle vous vous trouvez.»

« Vous n'avez pas à rester avec moi en permanence, vous savez.» dit Harry dans un murmure. « Je comprendrais si vous vouliez partir. C'est assez déprimant ici, et je sais que ma compagnie est plus que désagréable.»

Snape prit le menton d'Harry fermement et tourna son visage vers lui afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Le garçon sembla mal à l'aise et Snape relâcha légèrement sa prise.

Disparu, le Gryffondor suffisant, et à sa place se trouvait un jeune garçon profondément blessé par des événements complètement hors de son contrôle.

« Je suis ici de mon plein gré. Et je m'attends à ce que vous vous soumettiez aux instructions que j'établirai.»

« Oui, monsieur.» murmura Harry, tout en cherchant à se libérer. Snape resserra sa prise de nouveau et regarda le garçon droit dans les yeux. Potter _devait_ comprendre.

« Monsieur Potter, vous n'êtes responsable de la mort de personne. Vous êtes un jeune garçon de quinze ans qui a vécu sous des circonstances que même un adulte n'aurait pu supporter. Nous devons vous sortir de là et vous laisser guérir, autant mentalement que physiquement. Comprenez-vous bien ce que je vous dis ?»

Snape songea au manoir Snape et l'ondulation des collines autour. Bien qu'il n'y ait pas remis les pieds depuis déjà plusieurs années, il sentait que ce serait un endroit suffisamment tranquille pour permettre au garçon de récupérer.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il se sentait déjà assez coupable de gaspiller à ce point le temps de son professeur. Pourquoi était-il là de toute façon ? L'homme agissait comme s'il se sentait concerné, mais ça ne pouvait être vrai. Ce rêve avec sa mère continuait de harceler l'esprit d'Harry. Faire confiance à Snape ne serait pas facile, surtout avec tous les conflits qu'ils avaient eus. Mais peut-être sa mère avait-elle raison, peut-être avait-il besoin de quelqu'un sur qui compter ?

Snape relâcha le menton d'Harry et vit la profonde marque rouge qu'il y avait apposée. Il devait vraiment apprendre à se contrôler. De trop nombreuses années de relations difficiles avec les autres l'avait rendu méfiant vis-à-vis de tout contact avec le garçon.

Snape prit un vieux livre et demanda à Potter s'il souhaitait qu'il lui fasse la lecture. Harry hocha la tête alors que des souvenirs de sa mère lui revenaient. Des souvenirs depuis longtemps oubliés de sa mère lui faisant la lecture alors qu'il était tout petit lui revinrent à l'esprit.

« Cette histoire est celle d'un vampire que j'ai déjà rencontré. Les moldus ont changé les faits ici et là, mais il reste tout de même certains éléments essentiels.»

Harry reposa sa tête sur l'oreiller et ferma ses yeux, épuisé. Il se sentait vraiment en sécurité pour l'instant, et il se fichait bien du fait que c'était grâce à Snape. Il ferait tout son possible pour que rien ne vienne ruiner tout cela. Quelque chose était arrivé à Snape, il était presque humain. Harry se perdit dans ses pensées alors qu'il se laissait bercer par la voix grave et soyeuse de son nouveau gardien.

**§*&o&*§**

Plus tard dans la journée, Dumbledore vint leur rendre visite avec une jolie petite boîte de biscuits magiques de la part de Dobby. Il suffisait de penser à n'importe quelle saveur, le biscuit la prenait.

Harry tendit la main pour en prendre un et pensa à du beurre d'arachide. Il put sentir le beurre de cacahouète chaud alors qu'il portait le biscuit bleu à sa bouche.

« Mmm, ils sont délicieux !» dit Harry, alors qu'il mâchait lentement le biscuit moelleux. Il en offrit à Snape et Dumbledore, mais ils se contentèrent de l'observer les déguster avec plaisir.

« Professeur, si vous avez quelque commission à faire, je serai heureux de rester avec Harry.» offrit le directeur avec une pointe d'amusement par rapport à la soudaine nature protectrice du maître des potions envers le jeune garçon. Il avait été sous le choc d'apprendre que Severus n'avait jamais quitté le chevet du garçon toute la dernière semaine, sauf pour se laver et se changer. Il était ravi par ce nouvel arrangement.

« Eh bien, maintenant que vous le mentionnez,» dit Snape. « Je souhaiterais aller jeter un œil au manoir Snape afin de m'assurer que mes elfes de maison sont prêts à nous accueillir. Je voudrais aussi ajouter quelques sorts à la maison pour garder la... vermine loin de nous.»

« Très bien, très bien, prenez votre temps Severus.»

Severus se leva et posa son regard sur Harry. Ce dernier ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper alors qu'il savourait les biscuits. Snape sentit un serrement au cœur à l'idée de quitter l'hôpital.

« Monsieur Potter, c'était le dernier.» remarqua Snape. « Je serai de retour aussi vite que possible.»

Il tendit le bras et plaça une main sur l'épaule du garçon, avant de faire demi-tour et de quitter la salle. Il perçut le petit sourire qui ornait le visage de Dumbledore et il se renfrogna à cette image.

Harry avait tant de questions pour le directeur à propos d'Hedwige et de ce que les Aurors préparaient pour la trouver. Il voulait que l'Ordre oblige oncle Vernon à révéler où elle se trouvait. Mais pour ce point, le ministère ne permettrait probablement aucune interaction avec la famille moldue.

Le cœur de Dumbledore fut rempli de chagrin pour ce jeune garçon. Il savait à quel point la chouette blanche comptait pour lui. Suite à cette année passée, il ressentait un désir si fort de faire tout son possible pour rendre la vie d'Harry plus facile. Il était évident que le garçon souffrait énormément des événements de la dernière année.

Quand soudain la porte de la chambre d'hôpital s'ouvrit et entrèrent le ministre Fudge, Percy Weasley et deux hommes qu'ils n'avaient jamais rencontré avant. Dumbledore se leva de sa chaise et leur fit face.

« À quoi nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite, chers messieurs ?» Dumbledore avait déjà une petite idée que cela devait avoir un lien avec le problème de la garde d'Harry.

« Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, et bonjour à vous Monsieur Potter.» dit le ministre avec son habituel décorum. «Nous sommes venus poser quelques questions à Monsieur Potter en ce qui concerne les événements récents avec sa famille.»

La dernière chose que Harry souhaitait était de parler des Dursleys, surtout en sachant que dire la vérité signifiait mettre Hedwige encore plus en danger. Il regarda Percy, qui se tenait à côté du ministre avec une plume et un carnet en mains. Le ministre présentait Sir Henry Stanton et le président des services aux enfants sorciers, Monsieur Arnold Ketchum, au professeur Dumbledore lorsque Percy s'approcha du lit de Harry.

Percy chuchota, « Ron et maman te disent bonjour. Ils sont très inquiets à ton sujet.»

« Hum, dis-leur que je vais bien et que je leur écrirai dès que je peux, d'accord ?» Ron manquait à Harry, mais ce dernier ne voulait pas que son ami le voit dans cet état. Il ne voulait même pas songer à ce qu'Hermione en dirait.

D'un coup, tout le monde tourna son attention vers Harry. Ce dernier s'enfonça dans ses oreillers et souhaita être ailleurs, n'importe où loin de cette chambre.

« Alors monsieur Potter, nous avons besoin d'entendre votre version des faits par rapport à ce qui s'est produit à Privet Drive. Monsieur Ketchum sera en charge de ce dossier et Sir Stanton aidera aussi. Vous connaissez déjà monsieur Weasley, il tiendra le dossier pour nous. Commençons par le jour où l'abus a débuté.» Le ministre Fudge retira son chapeau et s'installa sur la chaise que Dumbledore avait préalablement occupée.

Harry se trouvait sans voix. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de repenser à ces affreux jours et il n'allait certainement pas mettre la vie d'Hedwige en danger. Les hommes observèrent Harry attentivement, attendant qu'il ne prenne la parole.

« Hum, je ne me sens pas très bien pour l'instant, croyez-vous que cela pourrait se faire un autre jour ?» Harry espéra que cette tactique fonctionnerait.

« Monsieur Potter, nous avons vu les photos de votre état et nous devons entendre de votre bouche comment cela s'est produit.» fit le petit et corpulent monsieur Ketchum. Il tenait une pile de photos, celle du dessus montrant la brûlure dans la main d'Harry. « Maintenant, Harry, calmez-vous et dites-nous comment tout cela est arrivé.» continua-t-il sur un ton plus invitant.

Harry jeta un bref regard à son professeur avant de dire, « Je suis tombé dans les escaliers.»

Les hommes se regardèrent tous les uns les autres et Percy cessa d'écrire. L'expression du professeur Dumbledore était surprise et choquée. Harry détestait mentir, mais détestait encore plus dire la vérité sur ce qui s'était produit.

« Allons, monsieur Potter, il est inutile d'inventer des histoires pour protéger votre famille. Ils auront tout de même la chance de raconter leur version des faits à leur tour. Recommençons et pensez à la première fois où vous avez été frappé.» fit monsieur Ketchum.

« J-Je suis tombé dans les escaliers, c'est tout.» dit Harry d'une faible voix. Il frotta la petite brûlure à l'intérieur de sa main sans même y penser.

Le Professeur Dumbledore marcha jusqu'au chevet d'Harry et posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon, offrant une petite pression. « Tout va bien, Harry, ces hommes sont là pour aider.»

Harry n'arrivait plus à faire confiance à Dumbledore désormais, plus depuis qu'il avait gardé secret l'année scolaire précédente, et il savait pertinemment que Dumbledore ne le laisserait pas retourner là-bas pour sauver Hedwige.

« J-Je dis la vérité. Je suis tombé. Ma tête commence à me faire mal encore. Est-ce que je peux dormir ?»

Percy prit la parole. « Harry, ces blessures ne ressemblent pas du tout à une chute. Si tu ne dis pas la vérité tu devras retourner chez les Dursley.»

Dumbledore intervint aussitôt. « Je ne permettrai sûrement pas que monsieur Potter passe une journée de plus avec les Dursley. Il est maintenant sous la garde du professeur Snape et le restera.»

Percy parut mal à l'aise, mais jeta un regard au ministre pour obtenir une confirmation.

Le ministre Fudge se repositionna sur son siège et s'éclaircit la gorge avant de parler. « Allons, Harry, il est très important que vous nous disiez la vérité. Vous comprenez ? »

« Oui, monsieur. Je suis tombé et je ne souhaite vraiment pas en parler davantage. » Harry tourna la tête vers le mur et ferma les yeux. _Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas me laisser tranquille ?_

Pour la première fois Sir Stanton prit la parole. « Si le garçon dit qu'il est tombé, alors nous n'avons vraiment plus de temps à gaspiller sur ce dossier. » Il prit sa serviette et se dirigea vers la porte.

Le ministre se leva rapidement et offrit un bref hochement de tête à Dumbledore avant de suivre Sir Stanton, Percy et monsieur Ketchum.

Harry continua de faire face au mur et garda ses yeux fermés. Il pouvait sentir les yeux du professeur Dumbledore l'observer. Alors il sentit une main se poser sur son bras et lui donner une petite pression.

« Tu sais, Harry, si j'avais su ce qui t'arrivait, je ne t'aurais jamais laissé là-bas. » dit Dumbledore d'une voix faible.

Harry ne voulait pas entendre les pathétiques excuses de Dumbledore. Il était trop tard de toute façon. Toute la confiance qu'il portait envers le directeur s'était évanouie depuis déjà bien longtemps.

Soudainement, la petite infirmière arriva dans la chambre d'hôpital. « Excusez-moi professeur, le ministre souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous. Ils attendent dans l'entrée, au rez-de-chaussée. »

« Oh Merlin. » fit le directeur. « Que diable peuvent-ils bien vouloir maintenant ? » Il roula les yeux et passa rapidement le pas de la porte.

Harry se sentait épuisé et n'arrivait pas à s'ôter de la tête l'image de son oncle lui brûlant la main. Son esprit était un embrouillement confus.

Soudainement, il entendit un fort boucan en provenant du couloir. La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et une poignée de journalistes se précipitèrent à l'intérieur. Des appareils photos s'illuminaient et les gens se bousculaient pour s'approcher de lui, tout en criant des questions.

« Alors est-il vrai que vous avez été abusé par votre famille ? »

« Comment se fait-il que vous ne leur ayez pas jeté de sorts ? »

« Avec qui restez-vous maintenant ? »

Les questions venaient de partout à la fois, alors que Harry se faisait tirer et crier après par tous ces gens afin qu'il regarde la caméra. Harry ne pouvait pas bouger, il était paralysé. Une main s'éleva et agrippa ses cheveux afin de tourner sa tête pour une photo. Son esprit revint aux temps où oncle Vernon agrippait ses cheveux avant de commencer à le battre. Il ignorait comment les arrêter et la panique prit possession de lui.

La petite infirmière entra à son tour et commença à crier pour les faire sortir, mais personne ne lui prêta attention. Le cameraman odieux agrippa de nouveau les cheveux d'Harry et lui tourna brusquement la tête. Harry perdit complètement le contrôle et se mit à pousser tout le monde, tremblant maladivement, cherchant Snape. Pourquoi était-il seul une fois de plus, il ne pouvait se souvenir. Il commençait à suer et sa tête lui faisait atrocement mal.

La fièvre monta avec le stress qu'Harry subissait. Avant que l'infirmière ne puisse gérer la situation, Harry perdit conscience.

Le son qui suivit provint de la porte, un bruit d'explosion vite suivi d'une forte voix qui criait. « SORTEZ MAINTENANT! »

Tous les regards se retournèrent sur le menaçant sorcier, et tous se précipitèrent pour sortir. Le photographe qui avait tiré les cheveux d'Harry contourna largement Snape et semblait extrêmement nerveux.

Severus se précipita aux côtés d'Harry et un faible gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres en voyant le garçon dont il avait la charge.

Harry tremblait maladivement. Snape plaça une main sur son front et fut choqué par la chaleur qui s'en émanait. Cet enfant n'aurait-il jamais la paix ? Qui avait informé les journalistes et pourquoi n'y avait-il personne pour veiller sur lui ?

Il balaya la pièce du regard et réalisa que Dumbledore n'était nulle part. Merlin ! Il croyait avoir laissé Harry entre de bonnes mains. Il était furieux contre lui-même d'avoir quitté les lieux, mais encore plus furieux contre Dumbledore d'avoir laissé Harry seul.

Dumbledore arriva en courant dans la chambre, un regard noir et furieux sur le visage.

« Ils veulent l'y renvoyer ! » cria le directeur à Severus.

« Mais de quoi parlez-vous ! Pourquoi n'étiez-vous pas ici pour protéger Potter ? Regardez-le ! » hurla Snape.

« M'écoutez-vous, Severus ? Ils veulent le renvoyer chez les moldus. Ils pensent qu'il y sera plus en sécurité... qu'avec vous. Ils veulent que le Service des Enfants Sorciers reprenne le dossier à partir de maintenant. Quelqu'un au ministère fait jouer le piston pour le renvoyer, Severus. Quelqu'un veut voir Harry mort. » rugit Dumbledore, d'habitude si calme .

« J-Je ne peux pas y croire, ils ne peuvent pas faire ça. N'ont-ils donc pas vu le rapport sur l'état de Potter lorsque nous l'avons trouvé ? N'ont-ils pas vu les photos ?» demanda Severus.

La petite infirmière se précipita hors de la pièce, avant de revenir à l'intérieur en criant. « Dépêchez-vous, ils arrivent ! Prenez-le, sortez-le d'ici ! Je vois comment vous prenez soin de lui. » dit-elle à Severus. « Je sais qu'il sera entre de bonnes mains ! Vite, sortez par derrière, MAINTENANT !»

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Severus prit Harry dans ses bras et Dumbledore tint la porte du côté ouverte. Ils coururent vers la cage d'escaliers puis hors du bâtiment. En quelques instants, ils transplanèrent vers le manoir Snape.

**À suivre**


	5. Prendre soin de Harry

**Titre Anglais: **Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français : **Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Bêta Traductrice : **Lyana

**Bêta Correctrice: **Gaya

**Bêta Lectrice :** Show must go on

**Chapitre traduit par : **Emyaneh

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : **Fini** (53 chap)**

**État de la fic en français : **5; **Traduit : **12, 15 ** ; En cours : **13, 14, 16, 17, 18

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction.

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et de le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire son histoire

**&**

**&**

Merci à toutes et à tous pour vos reviews

Rendez-vous dans 2 semaines pour la suite

Passez un bon weekend !

Bonne lecture !!!!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 5 Prendre soin de Harry.**

Dumbledore commença immédiatement à lancer des sorts de protection autour du manoir pour éloigner le ministère et les mangemorts. Les sorts enveloppaient le bâtiment comme une bulle géante, mettant ainsi tout le monde à l'abri. Le manoir ne pouvait être trouvé par qui que ce soit, à moins que Dumbledore ou Snape ne donnent à quelqu'un le mot de passe pour y accéder par le réseau de cheminette, ou que Severus ne laisse quelqu'un y entrer.

Une fois le travail terminé, Dumbledore transplana à Poudlard pour essayer d'arranger cette pagaille avec le ministère.

Snape amena précipitamment Harry dans la maison et le conduisit précautionneusement dans sa nouvelle chambre. Il avait changé toutes les couleurs de la pièce, qui arborait maintenant une teinte écarlate avant de repartir à l'hôpital. Le symbole des Gryffondor ornait maintenant le couvre lit, par dessus les draps de soie rouge. Les meubles étaient d'une intense couleur noyer.

Harry commença à se convulser de nouveau. Des tremblements se répandaient dans tout son corps. La température du jeune homme, impuissant, grimpait. Il se débattait, cognant son crâne contre la tête de lit avec un grand _Bing_. Bien qu'il ne le souhaitât pas, Snape savait qu'il devait à nouveau attacher Harry. Aussitôt qu'il eut sorti sa baguette, des liens apparurent et s'enroulèrent autour des poignets et des chevilles de l'adolescent. Le pauvre Gryffondor se mit à gémir et à pleurer.

« Arrêtez ! Arrêtez s'il-vous-plaît ! » Murmurait-il en boucle.

Savoir que Potter avait probablement à nouveau des flashbacks de son abominable oncle ennuyait Snape. Il devait absolument faire baisser cette maudite fièvre, et vite. A cet instant précis, la cheminée de la chambre d'Harry se mit à briller d'une lueur verte et M. et Mme Weasley en sortirent.

« Oh Merlin, que s'est-il passé, nom de Dieu ? » Cria Mme Weasley, en voyant les hématomes qui couvraient le torse et le visage d'Harry. « Cela a dû être horrible pour ce pauvre garçon. »

« Je viens juste de voir la gazette du sorcier et demain matin les gros titres afficheront _"Le survivant se meurt de la main de sa famille moldue"_ La communauté sorcière entière criera vengeance. » déclara Arthur vivement.

Molly se dirigea vers le lit et épongea le front d'Harry à l'aide d'une serviette froide.

« Il est trop chaud, Severus. » fit-elle remarquer.

« Je sais qu'il est trop chaud, mais rien n'y fait ! J'ai bien peur que nous ne soyons contraint de recourir à une vieille astuce moldue : mettre ce pauvre garçon dans de la glace. » répliqua Snape sèchement.

D'un geste de la baguette, Snape changea le lit d'Harry en une grande baignoire remplie de glace.

« Pourquoi est-il attaché Severus ? Il n'ira nulle part, tu sais ! » Réprimanda Molly, en relâchant légèrement les lanières serrées autour des poignets du garçon.

« Il se faisait du mal, Molly » Répliqua Snape, irrité. « Loin de moi l'idée de croire que je sais tout des fièvres infantiles, mais je sais tout de même quoi faire lorsqu'un enfant se frappe la tête en provoquant un chahut monstre. »

À cet instant précis, Harry commença à se débattre de nouveau, se rebiffant contre les lanières en cambrant le dos. Il tira si fort sur les liens que Molly avait desserré que son bras glissa hors des brides et se heurta violemment contre la baignoire de métal. Ils entendirent tous un bruit de craquement d'os qui leur souleva le cœur. Puis vint le hurlement terrible du pauvre garçon, et de ses pleurs, qui auraient pu réveiller un mort.

Molly se sentait affreusement mal. Elle s'écarta rapidement pour laisser le maître des potions s'occuper du garçon.

Severus était aux côtés d'Harry, manipulant son bras cassé précautionneusement. Il rejeta en arrière les cheveux humides du garçon et posa sa main sur son front. Sa température était bien trop haute, Severus avait besoin d'aide. Il plaça doucement le bras cassé du garçon contre sa poitrine, et regretta de ne pas être capable de le guérir. Il n'allait pas prendre le risque de faire perdre au garçon l'usage de son bras à cause de sa stupide fierté. Il jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre de la cheminée et appela Mme Pomfresh.

Celle-ci sortit immédiatement de la cheminée et commença à s'occuper d'Harry. Elle répara son bras cassé... pour la seconde fois de la journée, puis elle versa une potion de baisse de la température entre les lèvres entrouvertes d'Harry, mais cela n'eut aucun effet. Elle essaya ensuite de se débarrasser de ces hématomes sévères, sur son visage et sa poitrine.

« Severus, essayons la potion que tu lui as faite pour la fièvre. Elle devrait faire effet, maintenant que son organisme n'est plus saturé par toutes les autres potions. » dit Poppy. L'inquiétude perçait dans sa voix.

« Cela est impossible, Poppy. Cette potion ne peut être donnée qu'une seule fois dans une période de sept jours. Potter pourrait tomber dans le coma. Le seul moyen pour que je puisse la lui donner une nouvelle fois serait de le garder éveillé jusqu'à ce que la potion abaisse sa température. Et nous ne savons pas combien de temps cela prendra. » dit Severus, en examinant le garçon fiévreux.

« Nous n'avons pas le choix ! Si son cerveau continue de cuire de cette façon, nul ne sait quels dommages cela pourrait causer. Nous n'avons qu'à nous relayer pour l'empêcher de dormir. » Dit Poppy d'un air autoritaire.

Severus déboucha la fiole de potion et l'approcha de la bouche du garçon. Harry n'était pas conscient de ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il ressentait la douleur, et la fièvre, mais la simple idée de boire une potion de plus le rendait malade. Il pressa fermement ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre, et tourna la tête sur le côté.

« Potter, n'êtes-vous pas supposé suivre mes ordres ?» Gronda Severus. « Je ne tolèrerai pas votre désobéissance ! » Il détestait utiliser cette voix avec le garçon malade, mais il savait que Potter y était sensible.

L'esprit d'Harry était confus, mais il comprenait tout de même qu'il avait déçu Snape... Encore. Il ouvrit la bouche, et avala docilement.

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry avait si mal à la tête qu'il ne parvenait plus à y voir clair. Severus ne cessait pas de lui poser des questions et il devait faire d'intenses efforts pour lui répondre et ne pas s'endormir. Il ne voulait pas désobéir de nouveau au maître des potions, mais il avait besoin de dormir. Pourquoi Snape ne comprenait-il pas cela ?

« Potter, comment va votre bras ? » Demanda précipitamment Snape pour la deuxième fois.

« Hm... fait mal... Je suis fatigué, ok ? » Murmura Harry. « J'ai juste besoin de quelques minutes de sommeil.»

« Potter, Harry, **regardez-moi quand je vous parle !** » Severus avait du mal à le maintenir éveillé.

« Pardon... Je suis désolé » Grommela Harry, la gorge encore douloureuse d'avoir tant crié. « J'suis fatigué. »

Severus attrapa Harry par l'épaule et le secoua vigoureusement pour le réveiller.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent brusquement sous l'effet de la terreur. L'instant d'une seconde, il s'était cru de retour chez l'Oncle Vernon.

« Tu dois rester éveillé, Harry. Cette potion pourrait être dangereuse. Et cesse de me regarder de cette façon ! Je ne vais pas te faire de mal ! » Gronda Snape.

Molly marcha jusqu'à eux, et plaça une main sur l'épaule de Severus.

« Laisse-moi m'asseoir avec lui un moment. Tu es levé depuis des heures. Fais une pause. » C'était plus un ordre qu'un conseil. Snape se leva de sa chaise et adressa un petit sourire à Harry. Il tendit lentement la main et la posa sur la joue de l'adolescent qui eut un mouvement de recul, avant de détourner les yeux. Dans son regard se lisait une peur évidente.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec moi ? » Se demanda Snape. « Je dois me reprendre. Ce garçon ne mérite pas ça. » Son manque de contrôle lui était inacceptable. Snape sortit de la pièce en secouant la tête et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre.

Deux heures plus tard, la fièvre d'Harry tomba. Il s'en était sorti. Molly se mit à pleurer. Snape, qui l'entendit, se précipita hors de sa chambre.

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » Cria t-il en courant auprès d'Harry.

Celui-ci le regarda et sourit devant son air débraillé, et ses cheveux en bataille.

Severus était si soulagé de voir l'adolescent sourire qu'il ne releva pas le fait qu'il se moquait de lui. Il prit la main valide du garçon dans la sienne. Dans un premier temps, Harry fut tendu, mais petit à petit, il se relaxa et enroula sa main autour de celle de son gardien.

Molly finit par cesser de pleurer, et se rapprocha pour poser sa main sur le dos d'Harry. Jamais dans sa vie on ne lui avait apporté autant de soins. C'était si agréable, si sécurisant. Peut-être que ces rêves que sa mère lui avait envoyé étaient réels. Après avoir résisté si longtemps, Harry fut finalement autorisé à s'endormir. Grâce à ces moments il put passer une nuit paisible sans que rien ne trouble son repos.

Molly profita de son sommeil pour mettre Severus au courant de la rencontre du ministère avec Harry ; Snape était furieux après Dumbledore pour ne pas l'avoir mis au courant de cela plus tôt. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire avec les mensonges d'Harry. Il se dit que l'adolescent était tout simplement trop effrayé pour dire la vérité. Le professeur savait qu'Harry avait un long travail de guérison à entreprendre, et il avait bien l'intention d'être présent pour l'y aider.

Alors que les Weasley repartaient finalement chez eux, Molly s'arrêta et se retourna pour regarder Severus. « Harry ne pourrait être mieux avec quiconque qu'avec toi. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Ne les laisse pas l'emmener où que ce soit. Je compte sur toi. » A ces mots, elle pénétra dans la cheminée et repartit chez elle, pour calmer l'inquiétude de Ron et Hermione, et leur donner des nouvelles.

**À suivre **


	6. La garde robe

**Titre Anglais: **Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français : **Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Bêta Traductrice : **Lyana **(Disparue !!!!) au prochain chap changement**

**Bêta Correctrice: **Silyme

**Bêta ****Lectrice :** Show must go on

**Chapitre traduit par : **Emyaneh

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : **Fini** (53 chap)**

**État de la fic en français : **6; **Traduit : **12, 14, 15 **; En cours : **13, 16, 17, 18

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction.

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité.

Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry.

Snape décide de l'adopter et de le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire son histoire

**&**

Il y'a quelque temps nous vous avions annoncé que nous allions traduire

'' **A consort's loyalty''**. Au jour d'aujourd'hui, **ça ne se fera pas** !

La raison est simple **une autre personne s'en charge** !!!!

Dans le **profil** de 'Paradise…' se trouve le **lien de la fic**.

Il y a **déjà 2 chapitres**. La suite va arriver très vite !!!!

**Elle a notre accord** pour traduire l'histoire. Oui car nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour le faire.

Mais elle ne l'avait pas encore.

Après discussion, et en pensant à vous, nous avons décidé que comme elle sera productif (plus que nous) vous aurez très vite de nouveau chapitre, ce qui est tout pour vous plaire !

C'est donc mieux que ça soit elle qui vous fasse rêver un moment grâce à cette histoire.

Donc **allez vite la lire !**

**&**

Bonne lecture et rendez vous à noël pour 2 chapitres !!!!!

Et merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 6 La garde robe.**

Harry se sentait bien mieux après ce copieux petit déjeuner au lit. Sa fièvre était tombée, son bras était guéri, et le soleil brillait. Il se leva sur ses jambes tremblantes et marcha lentement jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux: cet endroit était gigantesque et magnifique.

Harry baissa les yeux sur sa tenue et se demanda ce qu'il était supposé porter. Il était toujours vêtu du pyjama de l'hôpital et ne pensait pas avoir de vêtements à lui ici, non pas qu'il en possédait tant que ça, après tout.

À cet instant, Snape pénétra dans la pièce. « Qui vous a autorisé à vous lever ? » Lança-t-il à Harry d'une voix claquante.

« Je- Je me sens plutôt bien... Monsieur » Dit Harry, avec une légère appréhension quant au fait qu'il était l'invité du professeur Snape.

« Je ne veux pas que vous fassiez une rechute, alors prenez une douche et habillez vous, après cela, nous verrons comment vous vous sentez. » répondit Snape en atténuant son habituel ton mordant, sachant bien à quel point cela pouvait affecter l'adolescent.

« Heu... Je n'ai pas de vêtements ici... Monsieur » dit Harry en baissant les yeux avec embarras.

« Ne vous souciez pas de cela. J'ai un excellent tailleur. » Remarqua Snape sournoisement.

Harry se sentait vraiment stupide de dire ça, mais il n'avait vraiment pas envie de se balader dans Poudlard vêtu d'affreuses robes noires toute l'année, « Heu... Je n'ai vraiment besoin que d'un jean et de quelques T-shirt, monsieur. J'ai de l'argent à Gringotts, et je pourrais vous rembourser dès que les cours commenceront. » Lorsque ses yeux croisèrent le regard noir empli de colère, il recula vers la fenêtre.

« Tout d'abord, Mr. Potter, vous êtes sous ma responsabilité maintenant, donc **je** paierais pour tout ce dont vous pourriez avoir besoin. Ais-je l'air de nécessiter votre pitoyable argent ? » fit Snape en croisant les bras. « Ensuite, vous porterez ce que je vous dirais de porter, et ce, sans vous en plaindre. Enfin, je ne veux pas vous voir déambuler dans le manoir Snape vêtu de JEANS ! »

Harry demeura immobile, sous le coup de l'humiliation. Il aurait du savoir qu'il serait une source d'embarras pour Snape, cela était évident. L'oncle Dursley lui avait toujours dit à quel point il en avait toujours été une pour eux.

« Je-Je ne voulais pas vous embarrasser, monsieur. Je suis désolé. » Bégaya Harry en rougissant.

Snape se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il venait de faire au garçon. Il devait vraiment se contrôler, avec Potter. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de lui faire se sentir indésirable et qu'il ait honte de lui même. Snape n'arrivait pas à croire que le garçon ai put changer de façon si radicale. Qu'était il advenu du Gryffondor impudent et sûr de lui ? L'adolescent bégayait et reculait. Il agissait comme si Snape allait se changer en détraqueur d'une minute à l'autre.

« Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous excuser sans arrêt, M. Potter. Je vais contacter mon tailleur via le réseau de cheminette immédiatement. Allez prendre une douche, et je dirais à mon elfe Kinsey de vous apporter des vêtements. » À ces mots, il fit volte face, et quitta la pièce en un tourbillon de cape.

Harry sortit de la cabine de douche et trouva une robe légère et des sous vêtements posés sur le rebord du lavabo. Lorsqu'il retourna dans sa chambre, il fut surpris de voir qu'un petit homme replet l'y attendait déjà, un mètre dans la main. Des rouleaux de tissus étaient étalés sur son lit.

« Heu... Salut. Je suis Harry. »

L'homme resta bouche bée, dans l'incapacité de parler. _Imaginez un peu! Tailler des vêtements pour Harry Potter. Attendez un peu que ma femme sache ça, elle sera folle de joie. _

Snape se glissa dans la pièce, un rictus sur le visage. « Lotus, reprenez vous ! »

Lotus sortit brusquement de ses pensées, à la vue du professeur.

Snape commença à dresser la liste des articles. « Nous allons avoir besoin de deux robes de bal de la meilleure qualité, trois robes d'école, quelques chemises et t-shirts, plusieurs pulls de laine, des sous vêtements, dix pyjamas, plusieurs tenues de sport, le haut comme le bas, des chaussettes, deux paires de chaussures de bal, deux paires de chaussures d'école, deux paires de baskets, et trois pantalons habillés, sept uniformes complets et... deux paires de jeans. » Il avait dit les derniers mots en regardant Harry, un sourire dédaigneux sur les lèvres.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire... Il n'avait jamais eu plus de deux paires de pantalons dans sa vie, sans parler de tout le reste.

Lotus s'approcha de lui et commença à prendre ses mesures. Il essaya de prendre son tour de taille, mais sa robe était trop épaisse. « Cela vous dérangerait il d'ôter votre robe, Mr. Potter ? » Demanda t-il avec gentillesse.

Harry hésita, sachant bien que son dos et sa poitrine n'étaient pas beau à voir, et ce, malgré toutes les potions et crèmes.

Snape vit son hésitation. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry et lui enleva lentement sa robe. Il sentit l'adolescent se crisper lorsqu'il vit la réaction du tailleur.

Lotus en eu le souffle coupé. Puis, il jeta à Snape un regard furieux. _Mais que ce passe t-il ici, nom de Dieu ?_

Snape prit un certain temps à se rendre compte que Lotus croyait que c'était **lui **qui avait fait ça au jeune garçon dont il avait la charge.

Harry essaya de récupérer sa robe des mains de Snape, mais le maître des potions la jeta sur le lit.

« Prenez vos mesure Lotus, et soyez prompt. » Grogna Snape. Il n'avait pas à expliquer les blessures d'Harry au tailleur, il était bien au dessus de cela.

Harry resta immobile, sous le coup de l'humiliation, en essaya de penser à autre chose. Il semblerait que Snape essayait d'en faire autant, puis il marcha soudain vers l'armoire d'Harry. Il en sortit un cadeau, enveloppé en doré, à peu près de la taille d'un balai.

« M. Potter, ceci est un présent, quelque peu en avance, de la part du professeur Lupin. Il ne pourra pas être présent le jour de votre anniversaire, c'est pourquoi il m'a demandé de vous remettre ceci. Cependant, je ne veux pas que vous l'utilisiez sans ma permission. Compris ? »

Harry tendit les bras pour se saisir du cadeau et l'ouvrit lentement. Il ôta l'emballage, dévoila un éclair de feu 5000. Le dernier balai en date, mais aussi le plus rapide, et le plus cher de tous. Il ne pouvait pas en croire ses yeux.

« Merci, monsieur. » Murmura t-il. « Comment a t-il pu réussir à payer ça ? » Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser le balai, profitant de chaque centimètre. Attendez un peu que Ron voit ça ! Il voulait l'enfourcher et s'envoler sur le champ.

Le sourire d'Harry satisfaisait Snape.

« Et bien, je suppose que Black doit avoir quelque chose à voir avec ça. J'imagine que Lupin a dû hériter d'un legs important. »

Harry leva les yeux vers Snape et s'apprêta à le remercier de nouveau pour lui avoir donné ce cadeau en avance, mais sa cicatrice se mit soudain à le brûler douloureusement. L'adolescent tomba au sol en serrant sa main contre son front. Les hurlements d'agonie s'échappaient de ses lèvres, avant qu'il ne les morde avec force, se réduisant ainsi au silence.

Lotus fit un bond en arrière, terrifié par la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il pouvait voir le sang couler entre les doigts de l'adolescent sans que personne ne l'ai touché.

Snape s'agenouilla à côté d'Harry. Il lui caressa le dos avec douceur, dessinant de petits cercles sur sa peau, tout en lui disant de respirer. Être témoin d'une des attaques de Voldemort mettait douloureusement ses nerfs à l'épreuve, et il n'y avait rien à faire pour aider le garçon. Quelques minutes plus tard, la douleur s'atténua et Harry s'effondra contre son professeur.

L'adolescent s'appuya contre Snape, en essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il se sentait comme si il était sur le point de rendre son petit déjeuner. « Ma tête... Je crois que je vais me sentir mal. » A peine eut-il finit de parler qu'il vomissait tout son petit déjeuner sur les nouvelles robes de Snape. Il était mortifié.

Lotus était effrayé pour l'enfant à l'idée que Snape allait le frapper.

Snape sortit sa baguette et nettoya sa robe. Il prit le garçon dans ses bras, et vit que le lit du Gryffondor était couvert de rouleaux de tissus. Il l'emmena donc dans ses propres quartiers. Harry, qui se sentait épuisé, ne protesta pas. Snape le posa sur son lit et partit chercher une potion dans sa salle de bain, pour calmer le mal de tête de l'adolescent.

« Tiens, fils. Bois, et repose-toi. » Dit Snape, d'une voix calme.

'Fils...' Pensa Harry. Étais-ce le même professeur de potions qui avait pour habitude de lui ôter tous ses points, ainsi que chacun de ses espoirs? Harry prit la potion et posa sa tête sur l'oreiller.

« Pourriez-vous me dire ce que le Seigneur des ténèbres cherchait, Potter ? »

« Je crois que Voldemort était en colère Il se sentait comme s'il avait perdu quelque chose, et il était furieux. » Fit Harry en un murmure. Il leva les yeux verts Snape et fut choqué, lorsqu'il lut la frayeur dans ses yeux.

« Qu'y a-t-il, monsieur ? »

« Je crois qu'il est furieux car il **vous **a perdu. » Murmura le professeur mystérieusement.

Snape s'assit à côté d'Harry et dégagea son front de ses mèches rebelles. Il faisait cela sans même s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'il baissa les yeux sur le visage d'Harry, il vit que le garçon commençait à s'endormir. Il se saisit du dessus de lit, sur la chaise, et couvrit le corps meurtri d'Harry. C'est alors qu'il remarqua le tailleur à la porte de la chambre. Snape sortit de la pièce à grandes enjambées.

« Les vêtements seront prêts demain, monsieur. »

« C'est trop tard, demain. Qu'ils soient prêts aujourd'hui. » Claqua le maître des potions.

« Oui monsieur. » Répondit Lotus et jetant un regard furtif à l'endroit où Harry dormait. « Si c'est pour ce garçon, il est certain que je le ferai. Est ce que ça va aller ? »

«Oui, mais je dois vous demander de ne rien divulguer de ce dont vous avez été témoin aujourd'hui. » Ordonna Snape d'une voix menaçante.

Le tailleur acquiesça d'une signe de tête et regarda une fois de plus vers l'adolescent endormit.

**§*& o& *§**

Harry se réveilla dans une chambre pleine de vêtements. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que quelqu'un puisse perdre son temps à_ lui_ confectionner des habits. Snape commençait à agir comme s'il se souciait réellement de lui. Cela le rendait quelque peu mal à l'aise, mais les rêves dans lesquels il entrevoyait sa mère le rassuraient. Qui aurait pu croire que Snape pourrait être plus agréable que les Dursley ?

Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain, et se brossa les dents, avec la brosse trouvée sur son lit. Il regarda les vêtements magiquement suspendu dans le vide sur des cintres, et choisit un pull bleu, et un pantalon noir. Les bottes noires qu'avait créées le tailleur étaient magnifiques donc il les prit aussi.

Harry descendit dans le hall pour chercher son professeur. Cet endroit était un véritable château. S'il ne s'était pas souvenu de là où il était, Harry se serait perdu. La maison était décorée de manière si raffinée qu'Harry mit un point d'honneur à ne pas rentrer dans quoi que ce soit. Il descendit le grand escalier et entendit des voix, provenant d'une pièce dotée d'une gigantesque cheminée, à sa gauche. Il y pénétra et s'arrêta net. Mme Figg en personne était assise sur le sofa.

« Oh Harry, je me suis tellement inquiétée pour toi ! » Dit-elle, lorsqu'elle l'aperçut.

« Qui vous a autorisé à vous lever ? » Fit la voix claquante de Snape. « Voulez faire une nouvelle rechute ? Venez ici et asseyez-vous. »

Harry ressentit une pointe d'agacement quant au fait qu'il se faisait mener par le bout du nez comme un enfant de deux ans. Personne ne s'était jamais préoccupé de son bien être, et il lui faudrait un certain temps pour s'y habituer.

« Je vais mieux, monsieur. Je me sens plutôt bien. »

« Je jugerai de cela par moi même. » Contra Snape, d'une voix doucereuse.

Harry se dirigea à contre cœur vers le fauteuil de cuir, près du feu. Snape posa sa main sur son front. Aucun signe ne laissant deviner que le garçon avait de la fièvre, il lui proposa malgré lui un verre de jus de citrouille, au lieu de le renvoyer au lit.

Harry prit la boisson et fit face à Mme Figg, notant sa robe de chambre et ses pantoufles.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous êtes ici » Dit Harry en voyant son ancienne baby-sitter détailler les lieux d'un regard aussi craintif qu'admiratif.

« J'ai dit à Dumbledore ce que je pensais de cette idée de vous avoir laissé vivre avec des gens aussi horribles ! J'étais choquée quand il m'a dit que Severus s'occupait de vous. A peine sorti du chaudron et déjà dans les flammes, lui ais-je dit. Albus a fini par céder, et a accepté que je voie de mes propres yeux que vous étiez en sécurité. » dit Arabella, en remarquant le rictus qui déformait le visage du maître des potions.

Il y eut un silence gênant après sa tirade. Snape, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de recevoir des invités ne ressentit pas le besoin de combler ce blanc.

« Tu sais déjà ce que les journaux racontent à ton sujet, Harry. N'est-ce pas ? » demanda Mme Figg, comme si cet énorme fiasco était encore tenu pour secret.

« Non, madame. Je n'ai même pas jeté une œil sur le journal » admit Harry.

Arabella fusilla Snape du regard avant de reprendre la parole « Le monde de la magie tout entier se demande comment tu vas et qui t'a fait ça. »

« Assez ! » fit Snape, visiblement irrité. « Potter n'a pas besoin que de nouvelles inquiétudes viennent infester son esprit. »

« Je pense que ça, c'est à Harry de le décider ! » claqua Arabella.

« Non. Étant son représentant légal, je prendrai toutes les décisions le concernant. »

Arabella se redressa sur son siège, indignée de ce refus. « Et quand allez vous cesser d'avoir la garde du garçon, monsieur Snape ? »

« Cela ne vous concerne en rien. Et de toute façon, cela pourrait même devenir permanent. » Répondit Snape, avec mépris.

Harry leva les yeux vers son professeur. Cette information était nouvelle pour lui. « Permanent ? »

Snape ignora la question de l'adolescent, refusant d'en révéler plus devant cette vieille folle.

« Pas si je m'y oppose. » protesta Arabella. « Je ne laisserais pas un ex-mangemort faire encore plus de mal à Harry. »

« Vous avez perdu tout droit et privilège concernant M. Potter. Je croyais que c'était votre travail de veiller sur son bien-être cet été ? Beau travail, Arabella. »

Cette réponse mit définitivement fin à toute tentative de protestation de Mrs. Figg. Elle ramassa son sac à main et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Elle s'arrêta face à Harry et lui tapota doucement le dessus de la tête. « Excuse-moi, mon garçon. »

Sans un mot de plus, elle jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu, et disparut.

Harry se leva, face au maître des potions. « Pourquoi fallait-il que vous lui parliez de cette façon ? »

« M. Potter, maîtrisez votre conduite. » prévint Snape d'une voix menaçante.

« Non. Elle a fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi ! » cria Harry.

C'est alors que quelque chose d'étrange arriva à Snape, Depuis ce moment dans l'infirmerie, il l'avait ressentie, cette menace malfaisante, celle de la rage agrippée à son âme. Quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas mais à cet instant, il n'avait plus aucun contrôle.

Snape sentit une colère inexpliquée prendre le pas sur ses émotions et quelque chose de sombre s'emparer de son cœur. Quelque chose qu'il ne parvenait à contrôler, malgré ses nombreux efforts. Il essayait de le repousser de toutes ses forces, de maîtriser cette rage, mais il perdait tout contrôle. C'en était presque magique... De la magie noire.

Avant qu'Harry ne sut ce qui lui arrivait, Snape l'avait attrapé par le bras et l'avait jeté contre un mur, que sa tête heurta avec force.

« Ne me parlez plus jamais sur ce ton, jeune homme ! Ais-je été clair ? » Gronda férocement Snape, sous le coup de la fureur. Cette rage était si soudaine, sortie de nulle part. Snape essayait de la repousser, mais il ne pouvait contrôler ces mystérieuses vagues de colères qui se diffusaient dans tout son corps.

Harry se figea, cela lui était familier. Il ne pouvait pas répondre, il était si terrifié par la réaction de son professeur. Les souvenirs des corrections de Vernon se mirent à défiler sous ses yeux.

Snape attrapa Harry par les cheveux. Il était tellement furieux envers le garçon. Il ne pouvait plus contrôler ses émotions, étant un grand Occlumens.

Harry attendait le premier coup. Il était toujours trop terrifié pour parler.

**« Ais-je été assez clair ? »**

« Ou-Oui, monsieur. » Bégaya Harry.

Snape le jeta contre la chaise, avec l'intention qu'il s'y assoit, mais Harry perdit l'équilibre et tomba sur la table basse en verre. Il la heurta avec tant de force que la table explosa sous lui. Des débris de verre pénétrèrent dans sa chair, sur ses bras et son torse. Il était terrorisé et n'osait plus faire le moindre mouvement.

Ça recommençait, maintenant, alors qu'il commençait à croire, pour la première fois de sa vie, que quelqu'un se souciait de lui. Il avait ce talent pour faire ressortir le mal à l'intérieur de gens. Harry avait vraiment cru qu'il était en sécurité avec le professeur Snape, mais maintenant, il savait qu'il allait avoir droit à une correction. N'avait-il pas désobéi à Snape en sortant de son lit... deux fois ? Harry ne pensait plus de façon cohérente, il n'avait pas seulement été blessé physiquement, la plupart des dommages subis étaient psychologiques. Dans sa tête, il ne faisait que recevoir ce qu'il avait mérité pour avoir tué son parrain, Cédric et ses parents. Et son esprit torturé avait accepté ce qui allait lui arriver. Son esprit s'était fermé, comme lorsque Vernon avait abusé de lui. Sa bulle de réalité s'était crevée.

Snape courut vers l'adolescent lorsque la colère le quitta soudainement. Harry leva les bras pour se protéger des coups, mais Snape l'attrapa précautionneusement et le souleva, l'horreur se lisant dans son regard. Harry saignait. Des centaines de minuscules coupures s'étendaient sur tout le devant de son corps, la plus profonde de toute coulait sur ses lèvres.

Snape était frappé d'horreur. Il avait agi comme un mangemort envers le garçon qui allait être son fils. Que lui était-il arrivé ? La rage l'avait complètement quitté, laissant place à la confusion quant à la façon dont il avait agi, et cette impossibilité qu'il avait eu à se contrôler. Cela lui était inacceptable.

Le regard d'Harry était fixé dans le vide, comme s'il n'était plus présent. Le cœur de Snape fit un bond dans sa poitrine tandis que la panique prenait peu à peu place en lui.

« Potter... Mon garçon ? Vous m'entendez ? » demanda Snape, en montant l'escalier, le garçon en état de choc dans les bras.

« Je-Je ne voulais pas ce qui s'est passé, c'était un accident, je suis désolé. »

Snape le pensait aussi. Il voulait être un père pour le garçon, mais l'influence de son propre père n'avait de cesse de déteindre sur son comportement. Était-ce pour cela qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler ses émotions ?

Il posa Harry sur son lit et examina ses plaies. Les blessures sur son corps étaient superficielles, mais celle sur sa lèvre était profonde. Il retira tous les débris de verre et versa une potion de soin sur toutes les plaies. Celles-ci se refermèrent immédiatement, à l'exception de celle sur sa lèvre. Snape resta à ses cotés toute la nuit, se levant de temps en temps pour vérifier l'état de sa blessure. Harry se contentait de fixer le plafond, jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse par s'endormir, d'un sommeil très agité.

Snape était horrifié de ce qu'il avait fait au garçon. Il n'avait honnêtement aucun contrôle sur sa colère. Cela ne lui était jamais arrivé auparavant et il était terrifié à l'idée que cela ne se reproduise. Le garçon n'avait pourtant rien dit qui sortait de l'ordinaire, mais Snape avait réagi comme si il avait proféré la pire des obscénités. Cela était injuste et il savait qu'il devait en trouver la cause. Pour le bien d'Harry et pour son avenir.

**À suivre**


	7. Severus

**Titre Anglais: **Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français : **Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Bêta Traductrice : **Lalouve

**Bêta Correctrice: **Silyme

**Bêta lectrice :** Show must go on

**Chapitre traduit par : **Emyaneh

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : **Fini** (53 chap)**

**État de la fic en français : 7 **; **Traduit : **12, 15** ; En cours : **13, 14, 16, 17, 18

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction.

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité.

Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry.

Snape décide de l'adopter et de le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire son histoire

**&**

**&**

Le groupe Paradise Of Readers vous souhaite un très joyeux noël

et espère que vous avez été énormément gâté!!!!!

**&**

**&**

Bonne lecture !!!!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 7 - Severus**

Harry se réveilla dans la plus totale confusion. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser et sa lèvre enflée le faisait souffrir. Il leva les draps pour regarder ce qu'il portait. _A quel moment je me suis mis en pyjama ? _C'était comme s'il avait un trou noir concernant les évènements de la veille. Il repensait à la réaction violente de Snape.

Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui avait pu mettre Snape en colère à ce point. Il savait qu'il avait causé cette réaction, mais il ne savait pas comment. Il appréhendait plus que jamais le comportement de Snape.

Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans les yeux de Snape. Son regard brillant semblait absent. Pourquoi s'être comporté de façon normale pour se changer en un tel maniaque la minute suivante ? Il se souvenait d'avoir traversé la table basse et des minuscules débris de verres qui avaient transpercé sa peau. Snape avait paru surpris, comme s'il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui arrivait. Harry se rappelait à quel point il avait ensuite été désolé. Vernon n'avait jamais été désolé le moins du monde.

Harry parcourut sa nouvelle chambre du regard songeant à quel point il était agréable de savoir que quelqu'un se préoccupait suffisamment de lui pour décorer une chambre entière à sa convenance. Même Sirius n'avait pas fait ça pour lui. Il était furieux de la façon dont Snape l'avait traité la veille, mais quelque part, il pensait qu'il l'avait mérité. Sa culpabilité concernant la mort de Sirius et de Cédric était toujours aussi forte.

Il avait inversé la situation et il s'obligeait à penser que tout était de sa faute.

Harry se dirigea vers la salle de bain et regarda dans le miroir. Il toucha sa lèvre fendue et elle se mit à saigner légèrement. Les autres coupures sur son corps avaient presque disparu. Il prit sa douche et revêtit un pantalon noir et un pull col roulé vert sombre. Le chandail camouflait la plus grande partie des blessures. Il descendit le grand escalier pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans les cuisines avec les elfes de maison. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de croiser Snape. Il déambula dans les couloirs à la recherche de la cuisine.

**§*&o&*§**

Severus était assis dans son bureau, le regard fixé sur la fenêtre. Il repensait à la façon dont il avait traité Potter la veille. Qu'est ce qui clochait chez lui ? C'était comme s'il avait regardé quelqu'un d'autre agir l'autre soir, et qu'il n'avait eu aucun contrôle sur la situation. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas pu être soumis à l'Imperium, il avait été trop lucide pour cela. Il finit donc par décider de se jeter un sort, pour s'assurer qu'il n'avait pas été soumis à un quelconque maléfice.

La nuit où il avait pris Harry sous son aile, il s'était fait le serment de ne jamais lever la main sur lui. Il repensa à la façon dont son père l'avait battu et l'avait rabaissé lorsqu'il était enfant. Ce nouveau départ avec Harry était très important pour lui. Il ne voulait pas mourir, ne laissant derrière lui que l'image de l'espion de l'ordre pour unique souvenir de sa vie. Il voulait être important pour quelqu'un et il savait que le garçon avait besoin de lui... En dehors du fait des fichus rêves que Lily lui envoyait hantaient continuellement ses pensées.

La première fois qu'il avait décidé de prendre soin du garçon, c'était pour se racheter à ses propres yeux et pour devenir quelqu'un qui ne ressemblerait en rien à son père. Mais maintenant, cela n'avait plus rien à voir avec cette raison. Il s'attachait réellement à cet enfant. Il était bien plus brave qu'il n'aurait pu le soupçonner et n'était pas arrogant envers lui.

Il repensa à cette brûlure dans la main de Potter, et se rappela lorsque son père l'avait puni de la même façon. Il avait décidé d'offrir au garçon une vie meilleure, une qui n'inclurait pas la torture. Pourtant, la nuit dernière, il n'avait pas été en mesure de dominer sa colère. C'était si étrange, si puissant si... incontrôlable. La façon dont la rage s'était insinuée dans son corps et avait exacerbé ses émotions lui était étrangère. Il avait senti la magie noire s'installer en lui.

Severus se rappelait du regard d'Harry, lorsqu'il avait pris sa main à l'infirmerie, et de cet air de pur bonheur qu'il avait eu en déballant son éclair de feu. Ces instants étaient réels, ils avaient brisé son épaisse carapace externe et l'avaient touché. Maintenant, il devait arranger tout ça.

Il devait faire comprendre à Potter qu'il n'allait ni lui faire du mal ni l'abandonner et qu'ils passeraient au travers des moments difficiles. Il avait prit la décision d'adopter le garçon et de faire de lui son fils. Aussitôt qu'il en était arrivé à cette conclusion, il avait senti ses épaules se libérer d'un énorme poids. D'une certaine façon, il savait que c'était la meilleure décision qu'il avait pu prendre de toute sa vie.

Il savait que ses jours en tant qu'espion étaient terminés, maintenant que les journaux avaient impitoyablement révélé toute l'histoire de Potter dans toutes les pages titre. Il était de notoriété publique qu'il était devenu le tuteur d'Harry Potter, avec la bénédiction de Dumbledore. Officialiser cela était juste une façon de montrer au garçon qu'il était sérieux lorsqu'il disait qu'il serait là pour lui. Maintenant, il fallait juste qu'il convainque Potter d'accepter.

Comment le garçon pourrait-il baisser sa garde et lui accorder à nouveau sa confiance ? Il savait qu'il devait faire en sorte qu'ils se réconcilient.

C'est alors qu'il aperçut Potter dans le hall d'entrée, occupé à regarder autour de lui avec prudence.

« Bonjour M. Potter.»

Harry cessa de marcher et regarda derrière lui, en direction du couloir par lequel il était venu, envisageant de repartir dans l'autre sens. Il n'était pas encore prêt à parler à Snape.

« M. Potter, je sais que vous êtes en colère contre moi. La nuit dernière, j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je-je ne sais pas trop ce qui m'a pris. »

Harry regardait ses pieds, ne voulant pas établir de contact visuel avec son professeur.

« S'il vous plait, venez, que nous ayons une conversation. » C'était clairement un ordre, et non une question.

« M. Potter, je vous parle. » fit Snape d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune réplique.

Harry se tourna vers la porte, et marcha lentement vers le bureau en bois de noyer. Il regarda Snape assis derrière celui-ci et soutint son regard un instant. Il était difficile pour lui de contenir la colère qu'il ressentait envers le maître des potions.

Snape regarda Harry pénétrer dans le bureau, voyant bien que le garçon luttait contre ses propres émotions.

« Asseyez-vous, M. Potter. »

Harry resta debout, mais baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures. Ses mains s'étaient resserrées en poings et son corps était crispé.

« M. Potter, je ne vous le demanderais pas à nouveau. Je connais bon nombre de moyens de vous faire assoir sans votre consentement. »

Harry, qui préférait ne rien connaître de ces moyens, s'assit sur le rebord de la chaise, face à Snape. Il lança au maître des potions un regard furieux. « Très bien. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » Sa voix était bien plus calme qu'il ne l'était en réalité.

Snape ignora l'air rébarbatif de l'adolescent. « Je voulais juste... m'excuser de mon comportement d'hier. Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de vous faire tomber à travers la table. » Il attendit un instant avant d'ajouter: « J'ai peut-être été un peu sévère avec vous, quant à la façon dont vous m'avez parlé. »

Harry était stupéfait. _Est ce que Snape est vraiment en train de s'excuser ?_ Il ne savait pas quoi dire et n'avait pas non plus envie de parler à Snape pour le moment. Il sentit battre le sang dans sa lèvre et elle se remit à saigner.

« Voulez-vous une potion pour votre lèvre ? » demanda Snape d'une voix douce.

Harry fit non de la tête, et pressa son doigt contre sa lèvre pour arrêter le flux de sang. Que Snape lui donne une nouvelle potion était la dernière chose qu'il souhaitait. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui avait fait boire la veille puisqu'il ne se souvenait plus de rien.

« Dans ce cas, je vais considérer que vous allez bien. » le professeur des potions regarda l'adolescent assis sur la chaise avec raideur, tout en essayant d'arrêter les saignements de sa lèvre. « Calmez-vous, M. Potter. Je ne vous ferais plus de mal. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'est arrivé, mais je peux vous assurer que cela ne se reproduira plus. S'il vous plait, venez ici, et laissez moi jeter un œil à cette blessure. Il semblerait que vous alliez avoir besoin de points de suture moldus, puisque les potions n'ont plus d'effet sur vous. »

Harry leva rapidement les yeux vers son professeur, de la peur dans le regard. « Je vais bien, monsieur. »

« J'ai essayé de soigner cette plaie hier soir, et ce matin à l'aube également, mais il semblerait qu'elle résiste aux soins magiques. Je suppose que votre corps en a eu beaucoup trop en une si courte période. S'il vous plait, venez que je puisse y jeter un œil. » Severus fit pivoter sa chaise sur le coté.

Harry se fichait complètement de sa lèvre, tout ce qu'il voulait était de quitter cette pièce. Il savait tout des points de suture moldus, et n'avait pas l'intention de laisser Snape s'approcher de lui avec une aiguille.

Snape se raidit sur sa chaise, puis parla d'une voix calme. « Vous mangerez avec moi, et non pas comme un elfe de maison. Je ne vous demanderais qu'une fois de plus de venir ici, après ça, je me verrais dans l'obligation d'user d'autres moyens pour vous y obliger. »

Harry lança un regard furieux à Snape, mais il se leva. Il marcha ensuite d'un pas lent dans sa direction. Il glissa ses mains dans ses poches en se positionnant face à la chaise sur laquelle Snape était assit. Il sentit le sang tomber goute à goute de sa lèvre lorsqu'il retira son doigt.

Snape prit doucement le visage d'Harry entre ses mains et souleva légèrement sa lèvre pour juger de la profondeur de la coupure. Harry eu un mouvement de recul, mais n'émit pas le moindre son lorsque Snape resserra sa prise. Il vit que la blessure était en effet bien trop profonde, et qu'elle continuerait de couler s'il n'y faisait rien.

« M. Potter, vous n'allez certainement pas aimer ça, mais j'ai bien peur de devoir utiliser une astuce moldue et de recoudre votre lèvre. Cependant, cela devrait être assez rapide. »

Harry sentit son estomac se retourner. La simple idée que Snape l'approche avec une aiguille lui donnait la nausée. Il se débattit, forçant Snape à relâcher sa prise, et recula contre le mur, tout en regardant le maître des potions se lever et se placer face à lui.

« Suivez-moi dans le laboratoire de potion. » La voix de Snape était stricte, mais sans méchanceté, ni colère. Il savait que le garçon était anxieux à l'idée d'avoir des points de suture. Les sorciers n'avaient habituellement jamais à utiliser les méthodes de médecine archaïques des moldus.

Harry traina les pieds en suivant Snape lentement._ Pourquoi moi ?_

Une fois qu'ils furent descendus dans le laboratoire, Snape fit signe à Harry de s'allonger sur la table.

Harry resta immobile un instant, détaillant la longue table que Snape avait couverte d'un drap blanc. Des étagères de créatures en bocaux étaient alignées contre les murs du laboratoire du donjon, ainsi que des rangées de chaudrons et de fioles. L'air était si frisquet, qu'Harry regretta de ne pas avoir pris sa cape.

Snape se retourna et le regarda. Puis il se dirigea vers Harry et attrapa son bras, le forçant à monter sur la table.

Harry était effrayé. Il détestait l'admettre, mais il était effrayé à l'idée de ne pas avoir de contrôle sur la situation. Snape lui tendit une potion antidouleur, mais il refusa de la boire.

« M. Potter, si vous ne buvez pas cette potion, vous allez sentir l'aiguille percer votre peau, ais-je été assez clair ? »

Harry fit 'non' de la tête. « Je vais prendre le risque, professeur. »

« Très bien, M. Potter. Vous avez donc choisi la version difficile_. _Allongez-vous, s'il vous plait. Et posez vos mains sur la table. »

Harry s'exécuta. Aussitôt qu'il eut posé les mains sur la table, Snape sortit sa baguette, et des liens magiques s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras et de ses jambes, le maintenant fermement contre la table.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! Laissez-moi partir ! » haleta Harry en se débattant contre les liens.

« Restez calme, M. Potter. Je vais vous donner une dernière chance de prendre la potion antidouleur. »

« Non Snape, je ne prendrais rien qui me fera oublier ce qui va se passé... encore ! » La colère montait.

« Très bien. » Snape sortit une aiguille, et l'enfila d'un fil noir cireux. « Restez immobile, alors. »

Snape souleva la lèvre d'Harry et y fit pénétrer l'aiguille doucement.

Harry voulait crier. Pas tellement à cause de la douleur, mais plus en raison de ce sentiment d'impuissance qu'il ressentait. Il se jura de ne pas pleurer, tandis que ses émotions le rattrapaient, mêlées à la douleur que lui causait l'aiguille. Ses yeux le trahirent et les larmes se mirent à couler d'elles-mêmes.

Snape regarda dans les yeux du garçon, une expression proche de la tristesse sur le visage. _Je lui ai fait ça._

Une fois de plus, l'aiguille pénétra dans la lèvre et Snape la fit traverser. Harry émit un sanglot qui ne pouvait être contenu plus longtemps. Snape finit rapidement, refermant la plaie, avant de détacher les liens.

Aussitôt que les liens furent relâchés, Harry couvrit son visage de ses mains, sous le coup de la honte.

« Harry, tu n'as pas à avoir honte de quoi que ce soit. Tu as été très courageux.... Stupide et entêté, mais très courageux tout de même. »

Harry ne retira pas ses mains. Il roula sur le coté, dos à son professeur. Il ne pleurait pas de douleur, mais à cause de l'état de confusion et de honte dans lequel il se trouvait. Il voulait juste redevenir celui qu'il était et cesser d'avoir peur de tout le monde.

A certains égards, Snape sentait qu'il devait aider le garçon. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez ce gamin ? Il ne lui avait tout de même pas fait mal à ce point. Peut être avait-il simplement besoin de... réconfort. Snape se sentait inutile, n'ayant jamais réconforté qui que ce soit depuis... et bien, depuis Lily. Il aurait plus que tout souhaité que Molly Weasley soit là. Qu'aurait-elle fait pour aider le garçon ? Il posa sa main sur le dos d'Harry et commença à le caresser en formant de petits cercles. Il lui raconta la fois où il s'était fait faire des points de sutures étant enfant, tout en laissant cependant de côté les parties de son récit incluant son père.

Harry commençait à s'apaiser quelque peu. Il était si fatigué, usé. Il se sentait comme si son monde s'écroulait autour de lui et qu'il n'avait plus aucun contrôle sur sa vie.

« Professeur, est-ce que je pourrais avoir un peu de cette potion antidouleur, maintenant ? »

Snape haussa un sourcil, mais ne dit rien. Il sortit une fiole de sa poche et la déboucha. Il la tendit ensuite à Potter et le regarda boire.

Cela prit quelques minutes avant que la potion ne fasse effet. Harry ferma les yeux, et sa respiration se fit plus régulière. 'Je suis si stupide' pensa-t-il. 'Pourquoi je n'ai pas simplement pris cette fichue potion dès le début ? '

Snape, voyant qu'Harry se détendait quelque peu reprit la parole. « Venez. Allons prendre un petit déjeuner. Vous devez vous mettre quelque chose dans l'estomac. »

Harry s'assit sur la table, laissant ses jambes pendouiller. Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains. « Merci professeur... Je veux dire... Pour m'avoir soigné et heu... Tout ça. Je suis désolé de vous avoir répondu l'autre soir. Je sais que je suis une source d'embarras. »

Snape ne savait pas quoi dire. Il avait blessé le garçon, il lui avait fait du mal, et voilà qu'il _le_ remerciait. Si Dursley avait été là, il est certain qu'il l'aurait tué. La différence avec le garçon qu'il avait connu jusque là était frappante.

Snape se positionna en face d'Harry, et posa sa main sur son épaule, la pressant légèrement.

« Harry, tu peux m'appeler Severus. Et non, tu n'es pas une source d'embarras, comme je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu as été la réponse à un changement que je voulais effectuer dans ma vie. J'ai besoin de savoir que je peux être autre chose que celui que tout le monde évite. Je veux que tu sois... heureux ici, au manoir Snape. »

_C'était vraiment Snape qui parlait ? _Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que ces mots venaient de sortir de la bouche de Snape. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse un jour avoir une conversation comme celle ci avec Snape, entre toutes les personnes qu'il connaissait.

« Harry, je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles. Je veux que ce soit permanent. Je veux que tu deviennes mon fils, légalement. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Son cœur se mit à battre la chamade, à l'idée d'avoir une seconde chance d'avoir une famille.

Snape poursuivit. « Mais je ne le ferais pas, à moins que tu ne me donnes ton accord. Je veux que tu saches que je ne vais nulle part. Il y a toujours eu un rapport d'animosité entre toi et moi dans le passé, mais tu dois me comprendre. Je croyais que tu étais comme ton père. Je ne savais pas que tu avais été élevé comme j'ai pu l'être. Tu vois cette maison ? » Il leva la main. « Cette maison a été une prison pour moi. J'ai haï ma jeunesse. Je veux prendre un nouveau départ, je veux apporter un peu de joie dans ce manoir. Est-ce que tu comprends ? »

« Oui monsieur... Je-Je ne veux pas partir. » Harry lécha ses lèvres craquelées. « Je me sens en sécurité avec vous. » murmura-t-il.

Le cœur de Snape fit un bond dans sa poitrine à ces mots. Il n'était pas trop tard. Harry avait un cœur empli de pardon.

Harry leva les yeux pour évaluer la sincérité de son professeur. Satisfait, il manifesta d'un signe de tête son approbation.

Snape baissa les yeux vers le garçon malheureux et sut qu'il avait pris la bonne décision.

« Allons prendre un petit déjeuner, et après je te montrerais ton nouveau foyer. Tu sais, un jour, tout cela t'appartiendra. Et j'espère que tu regarderas vers ce manoir, l'esprit empli de bon souvenir, un jour... »

**À suivre**

*Note* Comme vous pourrez le voir dans les prochains chap ainsi qu'à la fin de celui-ci, Severus passe du vous à tu, sans arrêt. Alors ne vous étonnez pas, ce n'est pas une erreur de nos traductrices, nos bêta traductrice, nos bêta correctrices et nos bêta lectrices. Et oui, il y 'a du monde.


	8. Les invités

**Titre Anglais: **Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français : **Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Bêta Traductrice : **Lalouve

**Bêta Correctrice: **Silyme

**Bêta lectrice :** Show must go on

**Chapitre traduit par : **Emyaneh

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : **Fini** (53 chap)**

**État de la fic en français : 8 **; **Traduit : **8,12, 15**; En cours :** 13, 14, 16, 17, 18

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction.

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité.

Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry.

Snape décide de l'adopter et de le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire son histoire

**&**

**JOYEUX NOËL À TOUT LE MONDE !!!!**

**&**

**&**

Bonne lecture !!!!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 8 Les invités**

Son repas copieux et sa balade dans le parc du manoir Snape avaient épuisé Harry. La taille du manoir était incroyable et le parc à lui seul était plus grand que le pâté de maison dans lequel il avait grandi. Harry aurait aimé avoir le temps de faire une sieste, mais Snape attendait la venue de sa grande tante Vespa pour un séjour prolongé et il souhaitait qu'il la rencontre dès son arrivée.

La perspective d'une rencontre avec un des membres de la famille de Snape rendait Harry plus nerveux qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il avait reçu l'ordre de revêtir sa plus belle chemise, sa plus belle cravate et sa plus belle robe pour le déjeuner, alors il savait que cette rencontre était importante pour le professeur. Il ne voulait pas décevoir à nouveau le maître des potions après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui.

Il commença à grimper l'escalier en colimaçon géant en s'arrêtant à mi-chemin pour reprendre son souffle. Il avait des bouffées de chaleur et la tête qui tournait. Il s'assit rapidement en posant sa tête dans ses mains, bien que cela ne changeât pas grand chose. Le fait de penser qu'il était en train de se changer en un gringalet toujours malade et fatigué le poussa à se relever de nouveau.

Il ne voulait pas que Snape pense qu'il était faible, alors il s'empressa d'aller se laver et se changer, mais aussitôt qu'il fut dans la salle de bain, il sentit son estomac protester violemment et il couru jusqu'aux toilettes pour rendre son petit déjeuner copieux. Il se mit à avoir des sueurs froides en sentant son estomac se retourner. Tandis qu'il se relevait lentement, il décida qu'une nouvelle douche était de rigueur.

Après sa douche froide, Harry se regarda dans le miroir en se demandant si Snape verrait qu'il ne se sentait pas bien. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était d'être envoyé au lit devant Tante Vespa. Sa nouvelle robe lui allait parfaitement et au prix de nombreux efforts (et de beaucoup de magie), il parvint à aplatir ses cheveux sur sa tête. S'il ne se dépêchait pas de descendre, il allait être en retard et Snape avait exigé qu'il soit toujours à l'heure.

Harry arriva en courant dans le salon à l'instant précis où la grande pendule sonnait midi. Snape se détourna de la cheminée pour le regarder avec mécontentement.

« Un peu juste, Potter. Que je ne vous attrape plus à vous précipiter dans une pièce. Vous devez marcher comme un gentleman pour pénétrer quelque part, non pas courir comme un chien. »

« Oui monsieur. » dit Harry, toujours nauséeux.

Au moment où Snape voulut réprimander Harry parce qu'il ne se tenait pas droit, une détonation provenant de la cheminée retentit. Le feu vira soudain au vert émeraude et deux elfes de maison, une adolescente et une vieille femme portant un chapeau à l'allure austère entrèrent dans le salon. Les elfes de maison faisaient un vacarme monstre en essayant de trainer une grosse malle.

Snape se dirigea immédiatement vers la vieille femme et courba l'échine pour baiser sa main tendue.

« Vous êtes bien aimable de nous rendre visite, tante Vespa. Nous sommes enchantés et honorés de votre présence. » dit Severus.

Snape avait été plutôt surpris lorsqu'un hibou lui avait apporté une lettre de sa grande tante Vespa lui annonçant leur arrivée le jour même. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue remontait à huit ans, lors d'un thé très étrange. Ce thé était le pire qu'il n'avait jamais bu. Il avait un goût métallique très fort. Elle avait insisté pour qu'il le finisse et soutenu qu'il serait impoli de refuser. Elle n'était pas la personne la plus conciliante qui soit, mais étant son ainée, Snape s'était sentit obligé d'obéir.

« Oui, ça fait longtemps. Tu as l'air un peu plus vieux, Severus, et tes cheveux ont poussé n'est ce pas ? Hum hum ! »

Puis elle porta son attention à Harry.

« Et vous devez certainement être le célèbre Harry Potter ? Vous avez l'air sous-nourri, et quelle pâleur ! » Tante Vespa regarda Harry d'un air méprisant. On aurait dit à son expression que quelque chose sentait mauvais.

Snape marcha jusqu'à Harry et plaça son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Tante Vespa, je voudrais vous présenter mon fils, Harry. »

Harry leva les yeux vers le professeur, choqué d'être présenté de cette façon.

Tante Vespa adressa à Severus un regard sévère. « Il n'est _pas encore_ ton fils, Severus. Je jugerais de cela par moi même.»

Harry regarda Snape. Il avait l'intention de lui demander ce que tante Vespa voulait dire par là, mais Snape remua légèrement la tête et le tira plus près de lui.

« C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. » dit Harry en s'inclinant légèrement.

« Oui, oui. Je voudrais que vous rencontriez ma petite nièce du coté de feu mon mari, Charlet. Viens, viens et ne traine pas les pieds ! » dit-elle en trainant Charlet par le bras.

« Ravie de te rencontrer, Harry. » Elle se tourna vers Snape. « Merci pour votre hospitalité, Severus. »

Harry était bouché bée devant sa beauté. Elle avait des cheveux d'un noir corbeau et des yeux bleus brillants. Son visage fin et sa posture princière ne faisaient qu'ajouter d'avantage à son charme.

Severus invita tout le monde à s'asseoir et à prendre un apéritif avant que le déjeuner ne soit servi.

Harry était toujours bouleversé que Severus l'ait présenté comme son fils. La perspective d'avoir une vraie famille lui avait fait passer outre le fait que Snape était le professeur qui avait pourrie sa vie scolaire. Par ailleurs, n'était-il pas celui qui l'avait sauvé et qui l'avait soigné ? L'idée même d'avoir un vrai père était presque trop belle pour être vraie. De plus, c'était tellement mieux que de vivre avec les Dursley.

Les adolescents parlèrent assez peu durant le repas sophistiqué qui fut servi à table. Tante Vespa semblait avoir un avis sur tout ce qu'elle voyait dans la maison, toujours un avis négatif. Elle n'aimait pas la façon dont Kenzi préparait le chou, elle détestait les tapisseries, elle était consternée par le tapis ancien et se plaignit qu'il faisait trop froid dans la chambre. On ajouta des buches dans la cheminée. Harry pensa qu'il allait sûrement perdre connaissance à cause de la chaleur. Sa tête toubourinait douloureusement et il savait qu'il recommençait à avoir de la fièvre.

Vespa porta de nouveau son attention sur Harry, alors qu'il se servait un autre verre d'eau.

« Pourquoi ne mangez-vous pas mon garçon ? Vous devez terminer ce qu'on vous a servi, sermonna Vespa. Severus, tu devrais le prendre en main, avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse. Quel genre de père es-tu pour le laisser ne boire que de l'eau au déjeuner ? »

Severus s'éclaircit la gorge avant de le réprimander. " Harry finis ton assiette ! "

Harry prit sa fourchette et piqua un petit morceau d'agneau. L'odeur le rendait malade et il ne pourrait pas avaler ne serait-ce qu'une minuscule bouchée. Il commença à transpirer encore plus et souhaita pouvoir arracher cette redoutable cravate de son cou ! Il joua un peu avec sa nourriture et pria qu'ils cessent tous de le fixer de cette façon.

Snape ne semblait pas ravi de ses progrès. « Mr. Potter, j'exige que vous mangiez tout ce qui se trouve dans cette assiette, jeune homme. » _Merlin, on croirait entendre ma mère…_

Harry lui jeta un regard furieux, furibond qu'on lui parle comme à un enfant. Il prit un nouveau minuscule morceau d'agneau et le mit dans sa bouche.

Charlet le regardait de l'autre coté de la table, un air méprisant peint sur visage.

« Heu…puis-je être excusé, Severus ? » Chuchota Harry en baissant les yeux sur son assiette. Il avait seulement besoin de s'allonger pour que sa tête cesse de tourner.

Il entendit un soupir de l'autre côté de la table et tante Vespa secoua la tête.

« Tu vois Severus, je te l'avais dit qu'ayant été élevé comme un animal il ne serait pas capable d'endosser la responsabilité d'être un Snape ! » dit Vespa avec arrogance.

Elle faisait référence à une petite conversation qu'ils avaient eue le matin même via le réseau de cheminette. Elle avait dit qu'elle menait seulement une enquête sur lui, mais Severus savait qu'elle voulait autre chose. Elle n'avait jamais mené d'enquête sur lui.

Snape scruta Harry attentivement, essayant de comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec lui. Il remarqua la transpiration sur son front, et se demanda s'il était possible qu'il soit malade.

« Harry, êtes-vous malade ? »

« Non monsieur, je heu… » Il ne finit pas sa phrase, ne sachant que dire.

« Dans ce cas non, Mr. Potter, vous ne serez pas dispensé de table. Finissez de mangez, et surveillez vos manières. » Dit Snape d'une voix saccadée.

Harry rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il aurait voulu pouvoir se fondre dans le tapis. Il piqua un autre morceau d'agneau et pria qu'il soit capable de tenir tout le temps du déjeuner sans rendre son repas.

« Harry, es-tu conscient de ce qui se dit de toi dans les journaux ? » Demanda Charlet d'une voix doucereuse.

« Non, je ne suis pas supposé lire le journal en ce moment. »

« En fait Charlet, on a rapporté aux journaux de nombreuses fausses informations au sujet d'Harry» expliqua Severus.

« Alors ce n'est pas vrai qu'il était séquestré et battu ? »

« Je... heu je… » bafouilla Harry en jetant un regard rapide à Snape.

« Harry n'a pas besoin de parler de ses expériences à qui que ce soit, miss Charlet. » claqua Snape.

« Oh, je m'excuse cousin, je cherchais seulement à lui apporter mon soutien, tu sais. » répondit Charlet d'une voie douce.

Quelque chose à propos de Charlet ne semblait pas naturel avec Harry . Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus mais on aurait dit qu'elle prenait du plaisir à son malaise. Il leva les yeux vers elle et vit à nouveau ce sourire satisfait. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle a contre moi ?_ pensa t-il. Soudainement, elle ne semblait plus aussi jolie à ses yeux.

Brusquement, tante Vespa pointa la fenêtre du doigt. « Comment se fait-il que cette immonde statue de ton grand-père soit toujours là ? Je t'ai dit de t'en débarrasser ! »

C'était la diversion dont il avait besoin. Il glissa le reste de son agneau hors de son assiette, l'enroula dans sa serviette de table et fourra celle-ci rapidement dans sa robe.

Snape et Vespa se disputèrent au sujet de la statue jusqu'à la fin du repas.

« Je pense que tu as besoin de te reposer avant que les autres n'arrivent, Severus, dit Vespa. Peut-être devrais-tu apprendre à ton _fils_ à se tenir à table, avant que nous ne mangions à nouveau ! »

A ces mots, elle claqua des doigts en direction de Charlet qui se précipita à ses côtés. La vieille femme lui enserra le bras et monta l'escalier. Charlet lui adressa un large sourire en sortant de la salle à manger.

Snape regarda Harry et ils se levèrent tous les deux.

« Que s'est-il passé durant le repas, Potter ? » Demanda Snape en marchant vers Harry.

Vernon se mettait en colère à chaque fois qu'il déclarait être malade, et il ne voulait pas que le maître des potions ne devine comment il se sentait actuellement.

Snape marcha jusqu'à lui et attrapa son épaule. « Potter, je m'attendais à bien plus de votre part. Regardez-moi quand je vous parle. »

Harry se tendit au contact de Snape mais il continua à regarder ses chaussures. Sa gorge était sèche et son front était baigné de sueur. Il ne savait pas comment Snape réagirait en sachant qu'il était malade et il ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait supporter une autre correction maintenant.

« Je suis désolé pour le déjeuné. Puis-je partir maintenant, monsieur ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix tendue à travers laquelle se devinait tout de même une pointe de colère.

Snape attrapa Harry par le menton en le forçant brutalement à lever la tête, puis il fronça les sourcils. Harry était brûlant. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur lui brûler la main et il voyait que ses yeux et ses joues étaient rougies par la fièvre. _Alors voila pourquoi le garçon ne pouvait pas manger. Pourquoi ne me l'a-t-il pas dit ? Pour l'amour de Dieu ! Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ce garçon ? Il ne me fait pas confiance pour ce qui est de prendre soin de lui ?_

Severus s'en voulait à lui-même et à Potter pour ne pas avoir parlé. « Montez dans votre chambre. »

Harry ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre et ne savait pas non plus ce qui avait mit Snape en colère si soudainement. Il essaya de garder l'équilibre en montant l'escalier mais sa tête tournait à lui en faire perdre l'équilibre. Soudainement, Snape attrapa son bras par derrière et le tira pratiquement dans sa chambre.

Il poussa Harry contre le lit et grogna: « Déshabillez-vous. »

Harry demeura immobile tandis que les souvenirs des abus que lui avait fait subir son oncle défilaient devant ses yeux. Il entreprit de défaire à tâtons, les mains tremblantes, les boutons de sa robe.

Snape marcha jusqu'à lui et commença à défaire la cravate de Harry en la tirant brusquement de son cou. Puis, il commença à lui retirer sa robe, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne repousse ses mains.

« Qu'est ce que vous foutez ? » Demanda Harry d'une voix paniquée, en reculant contre le lit.

Snape essaya d'ignorer la façon dont le garçon le regardait. « Je vous mets au lit, Mr. Potter. Vous avez une fièvre qui pourrait mettre le feu à cette maison, et vous n'avez pas su me mettre dans la confidence. »

Snape n'appréciait pas qu'on cherche à lui cacher quoi que se soit, surtout en sachant qu'il était chargé du bien être et de la sécurité du garçon.

« Allez au lit avant que je ne vous y jette. »

Harry batailla avec ses vêtements pendant que Snape fouillait dans la commode à la recherche d'un pyjama. Mais où étaient passé ces fichus pyjamas ? Voyant qu'il ne parvenait pas à en trouver, il attrapa un pantalon de survêtement et un t-shirt et les lança à Harry. « Soyez couché lorsque je reviendrai. » dit Snape sur un ton qui ne souffrait aucune réplique. Il pivota sur ses talons et se dirigea hors de la pièce.

Harry s'habilla et monta lentement sur le lit. Il se sentait mal et avait seulement besoin de quelques minutes pour avoir des pensées claires. Son front était en nage et chaque os de son corps était endolori par la fièvre. Il se sentait si fatigué qu'il ne pouvait pas réfléchir.

Lorsqu'il sentit son estomac se retourner il se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il était sur le point de vomir. Snape pénétra dans la pièce au moment où il traversait la chambre.

Snape perdit totalement le contrôle lorsqu'il vit Harry hors de son lit et il l'attrapa par le col de son t-shirt en grognant : « Quand je donne un ordre, j'attends de vous que vous obéissiez ! »

Snape respira profondément et relâcha le t-shirt d'Harry. L'étrange sentiment de colère qui bouillonnait en lui était de retour. _Garde le contrôle, ne te laisse pas contrôler_. Snape recula de quelques pas et regarda le garçon face à lui. Le garçon avait un air épouvantable. Snape se concentra sur les yeux d'Harry et repoussa la colère. C'était difficile, tellement difficile à contrôler. Il savait que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui, quelque chose de magique, de la magie noire.

Snape se rapprocha d'Harry avec l'intention de l'aider à se mettre au lit, au moment où le garçon fut projeté vers l'avant. Sans crier garde, il vomit son déjeuner sur le devant de la robe de Snape.

_Oh non_, Harry était totalement mortifié._ Ça recommence. _Il leva les yeux vers le visage de Snape, persuadé qu'il était sur le point d'être frappé et il ne pu en croire ses yeux. Snape était en train de… sourire ?

« Harry, dit-il avec un ricanement, lorsque j'ai décidé d'adopter un adolescent, j'avais en tête que la période à se faire vomir dessus serait passé ! » À ces mots, il sortit sa baguette et les nettoya tous les deux, avant de pousser Harry au lit gentiment.

Il tendit à Harry une potion pour sa fièvre et un verre d'eau avant de tirer une chaise à coté du lit.

Harry bu quelque gorgées d'eau avant de poser le verre sur sa table de nuit. Il avala le contenu de la fiole sans demander ce que c'était, sachant que le professeur essayait de l'aider. C'était une sensation étrange que d'avoir quelqu'un pour rester avec lui. Il se sentait bien à l'idée qu'on veille sur lui, qu'on s'occupe de lui, comme les Dursley le faisaient quand Dudley était malade.

« Professeur, je suis désolé de la façon dont j'ai agi durant le déjeuner. »

Snape secoua la tête mais n'avait pas l'air en colère. « Harry, je voudrais juste que vous me le disiez lorsque vous êtes malade, ou lorsque vous avez mal. C'est mon travail de veiller sur vous et je prends mon travail au sérieux. Vous comprenez ? »

« Oui monsieur. Mais c'est juste que les Dursley se mettaient en colère quand j'étais malade, et je ne voulais pas vous décevoir à nouveau. »

Harry vit une lueur de colère scintiller dans le regard du maître de potion. Il se demanda s'il avait bien fait d'aborder le sujet des Dursley. Peut-être devrait-il repousser smplement ces souvenirs, faire comme s'ils n'étaient jamais arrivés.

Severus maîtrisa ses émotions, se forçant à se calmer à la mention de la famille de Potter. « Il est inutile de dire que je ne suis pas les Dursley. » Severus regarda le visage du garçon se refermer, n'offrant plus aucune émotion. Ce sujet devrait vraiment être abordé bientôt.

Harry retira ses lunettes et les posa sur sa table de nuit. Il enfouit sa tête dans ses oreillers moelleux, reconnaissant que quelqu'un soit là pour veiller sur lui.

« Merci professeur. »

Snape ne dit rien d'autre, mais il se rendit compte que son cœur, qui fut un jour endurci, était en train de fondre. Il prit un livre au sujet des vampires et en fit la lecture à Harry, jusqu'à ce que le garçon s'endorme.

**À suivre**


	9. Magie noire

**Titre Anglais: **Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français : **Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Bêta Traductrice : **Lyana **(Disparue !!!!)**

**Bêta Correctrice: **Silyme

**Bêta lectrice :** Show must go on

**Chapitre traduit par :**Misschatelle

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : **Fini** (53 chap)**

**État de la fic en français : 9 **; **Traduit **14, 15, 17, 18**; En cours :** 13, 16, 19, 20

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction.

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et de le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire son histoire

**&**

**&**

Merci pour vos messages, continuez surtout. Ça encourage à continuer !

Bonne lecture et à dans 2 semaines pour la suite !!!!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 9 Magie noire**

Tante Vespa était furieuse! Comment Severus pouvait-il annuler leur repas sous prétexte que ce petit morveux dégoûtant était fiévreux? Quel toupet de la part de son neveu. Si cela avait été elle, elle aurait traîné le morveux en bas après une bonne séance de fouet et l'aurait fait rejoindre les autres pour le repas. Severus se révélait être un père encore plus pathétique qu'elle ne l'avait imaginé. Il gâtait ce garçon!

Oh oui, elle était passée devant la porte de la chambre de Potter un peu plus tôt et avait vu Severus lui tenir la main comme à un roi. Severus avait tellement changé depuis qu'elle l'avait vu pour la dernière fois, et ce n'était pas pour le mieux. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que son plan échouait.

Le plan qu'elle avait mis tant d'années à bâtir et à mettre en place, tout cela dans l'espoir de devenir immortelle. Et maintenant ce jeune Potter allait tout gâcher. Si Severus l'adoptait, alors l'héritage du manoir Snape lui échapperait pour de bon. Elle avait travaillé trop dur et trop longtemps pour laisser cela se produire.

Elle repensa au père de Severus lorsqu'il était jeune. Vespa avait aimé le père de Severus comme s'il était son propre fils et avait prévu lui léguer tout ce qu'elle possédait. Lorsque Severus était né, il avait élevé ce pénible enfant très durement et n'avait jamais hésité à le battre. Severus avait été une telle déception pour les deux adultes. Peu importait les coups qu'il recevait, il ne changeait pas. Lorsque le père de Severus, Sébastian, était décédé, Vespa avait pris la décision de chercher un autre héritier pour son imposante fortune. Elle en vint enfin à un plan qui serait à son avantage. Mais pour y arriver, elle savait qu'elle devait trouver un jeune héritier en bonne santé.

Le jour où elle rencontra Charlet, elle sut qu'elle en avait trouvé une. Charlet avait mis les pieds dans la pièce à la façon d'une petite princesse, demandant qui l'avait interrompu en plein jeu. Lorsqu'elle avait marché jusqu'à Vespa, elle avait _tendu la main pour y recevoir un baiser_! Vespa l'avait adorée, la fillette lui rappelait celle qu'elle était lorsqu'elle était jeune. Vespa avait forcé les parents à lui remettre la garde de l'enfant en les discréditant et en faisant appel à ses 'contacts' au ministère. Charlet était venue avec un sourire et n'avait même pas offert à ses parents déchirés le moindre regard à son départ. _Quelle enfant adorable_, avait songé Vespa. _Tellement à son image_.

Maintenant, son pauvre neveu menaçait de tout ruiner. Elle savait que Severus était un mangemort, et elle l'acceptait. Elle savait qu'il mourrait probablement avant elle et alors la propriété de Sébastian lui reviendrait et elle pourrait la passer à Charlet. Si Severus adoptait ce bon-à-rien de garçon, alors la propriété lui reviendrait à lui et ce n'était absolument pas acceptable pour Vespa. _Foutu sang de bourbe!_

Elle avait déjà fait appel à ses contacts au ministère afin de renvoyer le garçon dans sa propre famille, mais Dumbledore «le bienfaisant» s'en était mêlé et avait tout fait rater. Elle n'était pas certaine des sorts jetés sur cette maison, mais le ministère ne parvenait plus à la trouver. Il y avait tant de pression de la part du public pour que les Dursley comparaissent en justice qu'il devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle de suivre son plan et renvoyer le garçon dans sa famille.

Elle savait qu'elle devait trouver un moyen pour fissurer la protection de la maison afin qu'elle puisse informer le ministère d'où se trouvait Potter. Elle avait même tenté de les faire entrer par la poudre de cheminette, mais il y avait cette magie qui persistait à les empêcher d'entrer. _Un mot de passe, peut-être? Humm._

_Severus est tellement idiot, il ne devinera jamais qui est derrière toute cette conspiration pour renvoyer ce garçon d'où il vient. Comment ose-t-il adopter un enfant sans ma permission! Il n'a probablement même pas cherché à comprendre pourquoi je lui rendais visite pour la première fois en huit ans._

Peut-être devrait-elle amener Potter à quitter le domaine par lui-même, sans que Severus ne s'en aperçoive. Alors, dès qu'il aurait traversé la barrière, elle pourrait appeler ses amis. _Oui, ça pourrait marcher._ Elle devrait faire appel à Charlet pour aider Harry à voir pourquoi il devait partir et vite. Charlet était une jeune fille très rusée et elle pouvait mener n'importe quel homme à faire tout ce qu'elle voulait.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry s'éveilla en se sentant épuisé, mais affamé. Il repensa à la nuit précédente et comment, à chaque fois qu'il s'éveillait, Severus était à ses côtés, appliquant des serviettes froides sur son visage. _Alors c'est comme ça qu'on se sent quand on a un père_, s'était-il dit. Il aimait la sensation et, bien qu'il ait toujours peur de Severus lorsqu'il était en colère, il savait que le professeur se faisait du souci pour lui. C'était étrange comme, à peine quelques mois plus tôt, ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter et, maintenant, il ressentait le besoin d'être sa famille.

Snape lui avait demandé de descendre pour le petit déjeuner à huit heures. Puis, après le petit déjeuner, le maître des potions voulait tester ses aptitudes magiques. Apparemment, lorsque vous passiez par un traumatisme comme celui qu'Harry avait connu, il était possible que cela affecte vos réflexes pour jeter un sort.

Alors qu'Harry prenait sa douche et s'habillait, il songea à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec le professeur Dumbledore à l'hôpital concernant Hedwige. Il lui avait dit que les Aurors tentaient toujours de la localiser, en vain. Le cœur d'Harry se brisa à l'idée de perdre sa compagne. Snape lui avait dit qu'ils cherchaient encore et qu'il ne fallait pas perdre espoir. Il aurait voulu pouvoir chercher Hedwige par lui-même. Il avait normalement un sixième sens pour la trouver et il saurait si elle était dans les environs. Mais il n'y avait aucune chance pour que Snape le laisse s'approcher à moins de cent mètres de Privet Drive.

Harry se rendit à la salle de déjeuner et s'arrêta net. Tante Vespa pointait un doigt vers le visage de Severus.

« Si tu ne cesses pas de dorloter ce garçon il deviendra pire que toi!» siffla Vespa.

« Et si vous ne retirez pas ce doigt de mon visage, vous aurez une griffe de moins à aiguiser !» siffla Severus en retour.

Ce fut alors que Charlet remarqua Harry et dit, d'une voix faussement gentille: « Est-ce que tu espionnes toujours comme ça, Harry ?»

Tout le monde s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui. Il traîna les pieds, gêné, et bégaya: «J-Je suis désolé. Je suis en retard pour le petit déjeuner.»

« Alors vous ne mangerez pas Monsieur Potter !» gronda tante Vespa. « Au manoir Snape, vous n'êtes pas un ''héros''. Nous ne tolérerons pas que vous agissiez comme un petit morveux gâté et que vous vous présentiez aux repas quand vous le désirez.»

Harry jeta un regard vers Snape, mais le professeur détourna les yeux. Il avait prévenu le garçon à propos des retards. La prochaine fois, Harry y penserait à deux fois.

« Désolé.» murmura Harry avant de tourner les talons et de se diriger vers le jardin.

Harry alla dans le labyrinthe de lierre, songeant à ses meilleurs amis et à ce qu'ils devaient penser de sa relation avec Snape. Il était certain que Ron devenait fou à l'idée que Snape devienne son père. Hermione, de son côté, ne voudrait que ce qui était le mieux pour lui.

Charlet s'excusa rapidement de quitter la table et courut pour rejoindre Potter. Elle avait vu le regard abattu sur le visage pathétique du garçon et se disait qu'il s'agissait d'une occasion en or pour le convaincre de quitter le domaine. Vespa avait été très claire en disant que ce Potter ne devait pas intégrer la famille Snape, et Charlet était très heureuse d'aider.

Elle trouva Potter alors qu'il errait dans le labyrinthe, visiblement plongé dans ses pensées. «Hey Harry, je ne faisais que plaisanter en disant que tu espionnais. J'ai cru que tu trouverais ça amusant.» Charlet tira sur l'une de ses longues mèches noires et commença à l'enrouler autour de son doigt de façon séduisante.

Harry n'aimait pas la façon avec laquelle elle le regardait et il tenta de l'ignorer.

« Harry, aimerais-tu marcher avec moi près de l'étang ?» Charlet s'approcha d'Harry autant qu'elle le put, l'effleurant à chaque occasion qui se présentait.

« Charlet, j'ai juste envie d'être seul en ce moment, d'accord ?» Harry ne voulait pas être brusque, mais la fille voulait visiblement passer du temps avec lui et il n'avait envie de parler avec personne pour l'instant.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas envie d'aller nager un peu ?» demande Charlet alors qu'elle déboutonnait les deux boutons du haut de son chandail.

Harry détourna rapidement les yeux et secoua la tête. «Désolé, pas maintenant.»

Charlet changea aussitôt de tactique. «Bien, alors! Plein de garçons tueraient pour être à ta place en ce moment. Mais juste pour ton information, mes amies viennent ce soir et tante Vespa prévoit de te faire te conduire en vrai gentleman toute la soirée. Alors tu ferais mieux de ne pas nous gêner en te conduisant comme tu le fais maintenant.»

Oh, génial! Toute une soirée en présence de filles comme Charlet ! Cette journée ne pouvait définitivement pas empirer.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, il entendit Severus l'appeler pour rentrer. Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent hors du labyrinthe, en direction du maître des potions sur la véranda.

Charlet se positionna devant Severus avec un air renfrogné sur son visage. « Votre fils est impoli et je vais dire à Vespa à quel point il serait un terrible ajout à notre famille !»

Severus éleva un sourcil avant que son regard ne se pose sur Harry. Il observa le garçon devenir mal à l'aise, fourrant ses mains au fond de ses poches et baissant les yeux.

« Potter, expliquez.» fit Snape d'une voix qui ne laissait place à aucun mensonge.

Harry jeta un œil à l'arrogante jeune fille avant de ramener son attention sur le professeur. « Elle voulait aller nager et je n'en avais pas envie.»

« Il est mal élevé et, si vous voulez mon avis, il devrait être renvoyé chez son oncle pour être battu!» lâcha Charlet, sachant qu'elle avait touché une corde sensible lorsqu'Harry tressaillit. Elle tourna les talons et retourna à la salle de déjeuner avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Harry prit une grande inspiration et secoua la tête. Cette fille était tout simplement malveillante !

Severus plaça un bras autour des épaules d'Harry et le guida jusqu'au manoir.

« Ne portez pas attention à ses mots déplaisants.»

« J'espère seulement que ses amies ne sont pas comme elle. Croyez-vous qu'il serait possible pour moi de ne pas aller au repas de ce soir ?» demande Harry, plein d'espoir.

Severus aurait souhaité qu'aucun d'eux n'ait eu à y aller, mais après avoir annulé le repas de la veille, il savait qu'ils seraient obligés d'être présents. «Vespa accorde une importance très particulière aux événements sociaux. Je crains qu'une absence supplémentaire n'empire notre situation.»

Harry leva les yeux vers le maître des potions, confus. « Alors vous dites que nous aurons des problèmes si nous n'y allons pas ?»

« Exactement.»

**§*&o&*§**

« J'aimerais mettre vos aptitudes magiques à l'essai afin de voir comment les événements récents les ont affectées. Une fois cela fait, vous vous mettrez à vos études.» dit Severus alors qu'il déverrouillait les portes du laboratoire. L'air frais les frappa dès qu'ils descendirent l'escalier de cette pièce froide et humide.

Severus déposa une main sur le dessus de la tête d'Harry avant de sortir sa baguette et en placer l'extrémité sur le front du garçon.

Harry sursauta légèrement, plutôt incertain des intentions du professeur. Il rougit lorsqu'il comprit que ses peurs n'étaient en rien fondées et se força à rester tranquille.

« Calmez-vous, Potter. J'essaie seulement d'avoir une idée de vos capacités avec la magie sans baguette. Alors maintenant, essayez de faire voler ma baguette au loin seulement avec votre volonté. Vous devez vous concentrer très fort et...»

Severus se tut lorsque sa baguette lui échappa et s'envola à l'autre bout de la pièce, jusqu'au mur qu'elle heurta, jetant des étincelles un peu partout autour.

« J-Je suis désolé, monsieur. Je n'ai pas voulu !»

« Potter, vous devez cesser de vous excuser pour chaque petite chose que vous faîtes. Je vous ai demandé de faire cela !»

« Oh.» Harry se sentit stupide. Mais il était tout de même enchanté d'avoir pu utiliser la magie sans baguette avec une telle facilité. Il n'avait jamais pu la maîtriser ainsi dans le passé.

Severus leva sa baguette une fois de plus. « Maintenant, voyons voir de quoi a l'air votre patronus.»

« Je n'ai pas de baguette, monsieur.»

« Je sais, c'est pourquoi je vais vous prêter la baguette de mon père, en attendant de pouvoir vous en procurer une nouvelle.» Severus tendit à Harry une longue baguette noire parsemée d'égratignures.

Lorsqu'Harry la souleva, il se sentit mal, comme si elle renfermait quelque chose de mauvais. Il ne voulait pas l'utiliser.

« Excusez-moi, professeur, mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise avec cette baguette. Je me sens mal.»

Severus éleva un sourcil et fit remarquer: « Harry, lorsquevousserez en duel contre le mage noir, vous aurez peut-être à prendre la première baguette que vous trouverez et l'utiliser, sans vous soucier de la sensation qu'elle procure.»

« Je sais, monsieur, mais je n'ai pas envie de le faire maintenant, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop ?» Il déposa doucement la baguette sur le bureau et se sentit mieux instantanément.

Snape n'apprécia pas. «Potter, ce n'est pas une excuse que j'accepterai. Prenez cette baguette, et pas de ''mais''.»

Harry se contenta de le regarder, ne désirant pas désobéir, mais ne désirant pas non plus toucher cette baguette de nouveau.

« Je ne vous le demanderai pas deux fois, Potter.» fit la voix ferme, presque en colère.

Harry regarda la baguette sur la table avec inquiétude. Cette baguette lui déplaisait énormément, mais peut-être exagérait-il. Il toucha la baguette du bout des doigts et retira sa main d'un coup sec. La baguette semblait ensorcelée ou maléfique ou simplement mauvaise.

Snape observa le garçon, s'imaginant que son comportement n'était que bouffonneries. Potter avait toujours eu tendance à réagir de façon exagérée face à de simples tâches. Peut-être le garçon testait-il ses limites.

Une bouffée de colère monta en Severus jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente perdre le contrôle. La magie noire se forçait un chemin dans sa tête, le submergeant alors que cette colère se voyait dirigée contre le garçon.

La colère et la haine qu'il ressentait envers Harry devenaient hors de son contrôle. Le meilleur moyen aux yeux de Severus pour que Harry produise un patronus lui vint à l'esprit d'un seul coup. Il savait que l'idée était cruelle, mais ne put s'empêcher de lever sa baguette et de crier: « Détraqueur!»

Une silhouette géante cachée sous une capuche noire se dessina au bout de la baguette et se dirigea droit sur Harry, lui et son sale air bouche bée!

Harry était sous le choc, n'arrivant pas à croire que Severus puisse lui faire cela en sachant très bien depuis ses leçons d'occlumencie de l'année dernière à quel point il avait peur de ces créatures. Il commença à reculer jusqu'à l'étagère derrière lui, se cognant la tête durement, de nombreuses bouteilles et fioles s'écrasant sur le sol autour de lui. L'air était si froid que respirer lui faisait mal aux poumons.

Le détraqueur s'approcha et était presque sur lui lorsqu'il leva la main et appela la baguette. «Accio baguette!»

La baguette noire s'éleva de la table et vola jusqu'à lui et sa main tendue. Il souleva la baguette mais figea dans son geste lorsque le détraqueur découvrit sa main visqueuse et la tendit vers lui.

Harry ne pouvait reprendre son souffle pour crier le sort du patronus mais, soudainement, un cerf argenté géant bondit hors de la baguette noire. L'animal se cabra sur ses pattes de derrière et poignarda le détraqueur avec ses bois. Le détraqueur disparut et le cerf fit le tour de la pièce avant de se dissoudre dans un filet de fumée argentée.

Dès que le cerf eut disparu, Harry ressentit une atroce douleur à la main. Il laissa tomber la baguette sur le sol et agrippa sa main. La douleur allait bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait déjà connu. Sa peau semblait fondre et du sang s'égouttait sur le sol de pierre. Sa main était en feu mais il n'y avait aucune flamme. Harry s'effondra sur ses genoux, hurlant de douleur, se balançant de l'avant à l'arrière.

Severus fut à ses côtés en une seconde, le retenant dans ses bras lorsqu'Harry s'évanouit à cause de la trop grande souffrance. _Mais que s'est-il passé ?_

Severus était resté figé tout au long de la scène qui s'était déroulée sous ses yeux. Il était en fait resté sans voix, alarmé, après avoir créé ce détraqueur. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il était capable de faire cela à qui que ce soit, surtout au garçon qui deviendrait un jour son fils. Le sentiment de haine qu'il avait ressentit pour le jeune homme l'avait déserté et il n'avait pu intervenir et détruire le détraqueur avant que Harry ne fasse appel à son patronus.

Severus prit Harry dans ses bras et l'étendit sur le canapé installé contre le mur. Il vit le sang imbiber la robe d'Harry et comprit d'où il venait. Il décrispa rapidement les doigts d'Harry et vit avec horreur toute la peau manquante sur sa paume. Sous ses yeux, de plus en plus de peau était consumée, révélant les os et les muscles.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui peut bien causer ça, par l'Enfer?_

Severus paniquait. Comment pouvait-il arrêter cela! Il se rua jusqu'à la baguette que Harry avait laissé tomber et la vit briller d'un rouge vif. Il voulut la ramasser, mais la chaleur qui s'en émanait était trop intense. Son salaud de père devait avoir ensorcelé la baguette afin que personne d'autre ne l'utilise.

Severus se retourna et commença à chercher la fiole dorée contenant la potion qui empêcherait la main d'Harry de s'endommager davantage. _Je ne la vois pas!_ Il jeta un regard à Harry et vit sa main qui saignait abondamment à côté du canapé. Alors qu'il croyait que tout était perdu, il vit la fiole dorée solitaire qui avait roulé sous le bureau. Il courut jusqu'à Harry et versa le liquide sur sa main ouverte. Aussitôt, la peau du garçon cessa de s'évaporer, mais les muscles et les os demeuraient bien visibles.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et agrippa sa main en criant de douleur. Puis, il se tut soudainement, retenant ses hurlements comme on le lui avait montré.

Severus pouvait lire la souffrance sur le visage du jeune homme et courut jusqu'à l'armoire qu'il ouvrit à la hâte avant d'en retirer un chaudron. Il prit une bouteille contenant un liquide argenté et le versa dans le chaudron. Il revint en vitesse aux côtés d'Harry, le liquide passant près de se renverser, et y plongea la main d'Harry.

Aussitôt, la sensation de brûlure cessa et Harry relaxa légèrement. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour revenir à lui et comprendre qu'il n'était pas avec oncle Vernon à Privet Drive. Il regarda autour de lui et tout lui revint à l'esprit, la baguette, le détraqueur et l'horrible brûlure à sa main. Il se redressa sur son siège et se tourna vers Severus.

« _Espèce de salaud _! Vous m'avez lancé un détraqueur ! Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! Je vous déteste ! Renvoyez-moi à Poudlard, _maintenant _!» Harry respirait difficilement, cherchant à reprendre son souffle.

Il retira sa main du chaudron pour constater ce qui lui était arrivé. Dès l'instant où sa main émergea du doux liquide argenté, elle se mit à brûler férocement. Il remit aussitôt sa main dans le chaudron et se sentit à la fois pris au piège et en colère, se voyant obligé de rester dans les donjons avec l'homme responsable de son malheur. Il était si confus et frustré face à la situation, lui qui avait cru avoir enfin trouvé un père.

Severus ne savait pas quoi faire. Tout était sa faute. Suite aux cours d'occlumencie de l'année dernière, il était au courant de la plus grande peur d'Harry et il l'avait tourné à son avantage et contre Harry. Il n'avait même pas pu s'empêcher de le faire. Peut-être était-il préférable pour Harry de garder ses distances avant qu'il ne fasse encore pire. _Je n'arrive pas à contrôler ma colère, quelqu'un en a après moi! Je dois tenir Harry loin de moi avant que je ne le tue._ Il souffrait tellement, rien que d'y penser.

Severus se releva lentement et s'avança vers le foyer. Il y jeta un peu de poudre de cheminette et appela Dumbledore.

« Harry doit retourner à Poudlard, professeur.» affirma-t-il, sans la moindre explication.

Dumbledore vit bien que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais il avait besoin de plus de temps pour trouver qui était derrière cette conspiration pour renvoyer Harry chez les Dursley. Le château grouillait de fonctionnaires du ministère et il n'y avait aucun endroit sécuritaire pour cacher Harry.

« Je ne peux satisfaire cette demande pour l'instant. J'ai besoin de plus de temps. S'il-vous-plaît, tenez encore un peu Severus... pour Harry.»

Avant que Severus ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Dumbledore disparut. Severus savait qu'il ne devrait pas ressentir un certain soulagement, mais c'était tout de même le cas.

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. _J'ai fait tout ce que ce vieil homme me demandait et Dumbledore ne lève même le petit doigt pour m'aider_. Harry était blessé et se sentait complètement trahi, plus seul que jamais. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas se réfugier auprès de Ron ou Hermione, c'était trop risqué. Lupin n'était pas une option et Sirius... n'était plus.

La frustration et la peur envahirent Harry et l'amenèrent à tourner la tête vers le canapé pour cacher ses larmes.

Severus était toujours agenouillé près du feu, sa tête s'abaissant lorsqu'il entendit les pleurs d'Harry. Se savoir responsable de tout cela lui brisait le cœur profondément. Il devait se faire pardonner, il devait surmonter et contrôler cette colère. Il devait bien cela à Harry et, au fond, il savait bien que si Harry partait, il ne changerait jamais.

Il se releva lentement et revint vers le canapé. Il s'assit près du garçon, « Harry, laissez-moi une autre chance. J'ai besoin que vous me laissiez une autre chance. Quelque chose m'arrive et je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est. Je ne vous ai pas lancé ce détraqueur volontairement. Je vous en prie, Harry, restez.»

Snape plaça une main sur l'épaule du garçon, puis tourna lentement son visage vers lui.

Harry leva ses yeux rougis pour le regarder. « Je ne veux plus être seul, mais je ne sais pas ce que je fais de mal pour vous mettre en colère. Si vous me le dîtes, je promets de ne pas recommencer.»

Ces mots touchèrent Snape au plus haut point. Ces mots venaient d'un enfant victime d'abus. Ce garçon avait été tellement traumatisé dans sa vie qu'il continuait à porter le blâme sur ses épaules.

Severus agrippa les épaules d'Harry. « Harry, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Rien de tout cela n'est de votre faute.»

Harry n'avait pas d'autre choix que de faire confiance au professeur. Et à vrai dire, il n'avait vraiment pas envie d'être renvoyé à Poudlard. Après tout, Severus représentait son dernier espoir d'avoir enfin une famille.

**À suivre**


	10. Simple formalité

**Titre Anglais: **Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français : **Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Bêta Traductrice :** Lalouve ( Ne peut plus) -----**POSTE À POURVOIR !!!!!!**

**Bêta Correctrice: **Silyme

**Chapitre traduit par : **Patmolcornedrue

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : **Fini** (53 chap)**

**État de la fic en français : **10; **Traduit : **12,15**; En cours : **13, 14, 16, 17, 18,

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction.

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité.

Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry.

Snape décide de l'adopter et de le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire son histoire

**&**

**&**

Voici enfin la suite

Nous avons retardé la parution car il nous manque le chapitre 13 qui devait nous parvenir le 25 janvier

Depuis cette date, plus aucune nouvelle de la traductrice.

Il nous reste le 11 et le 12. Comme c'est 1 chap tout les 2 semaines, on a encore un peu d'avance !

Si dans 1 moi toujours rien, la fic devra être mise en pause. Jusqu'à ce qu'on récupère le chap. Pas le choix de toute façon. Alors croisez les doigts.

**&**

Sinon nous sommes toujours à la recherche de traductrice et traducteur, même occasionnel.

Si vous voulez nous aider, n'hésitez pas. Mais soyez en sûre !

**&**

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 10 : Simple formalité.**

Snape était monté à l'étage chercher un plateau de nourriture pour Harry, ainsi il pourrait continuer à faire tremper sa main dans la potion argentée. Il venait tout juste de passer la porte de la cuisine, chargé du plateau lorsqu'il fut arrêté par la tante Vespa. _Merveilleux, juste ce dont j'avais besoin en ce moment !_

« J'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de demander pour qui est-ce, » dit-elle dans un ricanement, « Alors à présent, le garçon vous fait courir partout et vous fait chercher son repas comme un vulgaire elfe de maison. Tss-tss, épargnons-lui tout ce qui pourrait l'abîmer ! Vraiment Severus, vous ne pensez pas qu'il rit bien à vos dépens tandis que vous courrez partout exauçant le moindre de ses caprices ? »

Severus en avait vraiment assez de cette veille mégère et aurait bien aimé lui dire de rentrer chez elle, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Elle pourrait leur causer beaucoup d'ennuis, à lui comme à Harry, grâce à ses soi-disant « amis » au ministère.

Il avait parfaitement connaissance des conditions d'adoption de Charlet et de la manière dont ses parents avait été traités. Il avait entendu dire qu'ils étaient si traumatisés par l'expérience qu'ils n'étaient plus ressortis en public depuis. La plupart des gens pensaient qu'ils n'osaient pas sortir à cause des traitements qu'ils étaient supposés avoir infligé à leur fille, l'enfermant dans un petit cabinet **(1) **et ne lui donnant rien qu'un peu de pain et d'eau en guise de repas. Mais Severus connaissait la vérité. Il savait que ce que Vespa voulait, Vespa l'obtenait. Et elle ne reculait devant rien pour l'obtenir.

C'est pourquoi Severus devait s'assurer qu'Harry se montre sous son meilleur jour lorsqu'elle était dans les parages. Il ne voulait pas lui donner la moindre excuse pour le punir. Severus avait appris quelles étaient ses punitions de premier ordre et savait qu'elle les utiliserait avec plaisir et au compte goutte dès qu'elle en aurait l'occasion. Il ne laisserait jamais Harry aux « bons » soins de Vespa.

Aussi il lui répondit ainsi, « Bien le bonjour à vous tante Vespa. Je vous en pris ne vous préoccupez pas de moi, vous avez des sujets de bien plus grande importance à traiter. » Il s'éloigna ensuite d'elle, marchant calmement, faisant ainsi se soulever élégamment ses longues robes noires, tandis qu'il redescendait dans ses cachots. _Par l'enfer, damnez-moi cette vieille bique ! _

La tante Vespa observa son neveu marcher près d'elle et la dépasser, ne s'étonnant guère qu'il agisse comme un elfe de maison. Il avait déjà embarrassé leur famille en devenant un vulgaire maître d'école. Imaginez, un Snape essuyant la morve des enfants. Elle était bien heureuse que son petit Sébastian ne soit plus là pour être témoin de cela !

Pendant ce temps, dans les cachots…

Harry se trouvait toujours sur le sofa, sa main plongée dans le chaudron. Il regardait le livre de potions que Severus lui avait donné et essayait de trouver comment brasser correctement la potion d'invisibilité, ainsi, il pourrait s'éclipser discrètement pour retourner chercher Hedwige à Privet Drive. Le problème étant bien sûr qu'il était mineur et qu'il lui était interdit de brasser cette potion. Lorsqu'il entendit Severus revenir, il tourna rapidement la page. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était bien d'avoir des ennuis parce qu'il brassait une potion illégale !

Severus posa la nourriture sur une petite table aux côtés d'Harry, l'incitant à manger. Harry n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Il avait été privé de véritable nourriture pendant des jours, aussi les pâtes aux potirons étaient le plat le plus merveilleux qu'il ait jamais mangé. Severus s'assit et observa le garçon manger avec enthousiasme. Il repensait à la manière dont Harry avait été sous-alimenté et à quel point il devait avoir besoin de ce repas. Les Dursley avaient décidément de nombreux points communs avec sa tante sur la manière qu'ils avaient d'élever des enfants.

Harry termina son repas, puis décida de voir comment se portait sa main hors de la potion. Il la dégagea et vit le muscle recouvert d'une très fine couche de peau. Elle commença à le brûler intensément dès qu'il l'eut sortit de la potion.

« Professeur ? Selon vous, qu'avez fait votre père à cette baguette ? Je croyais que les baguettes ne se transmettaient pas, même au sein d'une même famille sorcière… Enfin, c'est ce que Ron m'avait dit. »

« Bien, si je ne me trompe Mr Potter, cette baguette devait m'être destinée. Mon père et moi n'avions pas la même vision du monde. Je pense qu'il doit avoir utilisé un sortilège très ancien et aussi très illégal. Il n'était pas un homme très compréhensif. » déclara le maître des potions tandis qu'il versait un peu plus de potion argenté dans le chaudron et qu'Harry y replongeait sa main.

« A-t-il su que vous étiez, euh… un Mangemort ? »

« Oh oui, il était d'ailleurs très heureux que je le sois devenu. Il fut ma principale raison de rejoindre le seigneur des ténèbres. Il n'avait aucun respect pour la vie humaine, à moins qu'il ne puisse en tirer un quelconque bénéfice. »

« Avez-vous gardé contact après que vous ayez rejoint Voldemort ? » Harry était très intrigué par la famille Snape. Quel genre de père poserait une telle malédiction sur une baguette destinée à son propre fils ? Snape avait toujours été si sombre et renfermé.

Snape réprimanda Harry du regard pour avoir mentionné le nom du seigneur des ténèbres mais lui répondit tout de même.

« Bien, pendant quelques temps nous sommes restés en bons termes, mais nous avons rapidement rompu les liens. »

Il ne dit rien de plus, mais regarda le fond de la bouteille de potion qu'il tenait toujours et secoua la tête.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il semblait que l'enfance de Snape ait été plus mauvaise que la sienne.

Severus retourna vers son chaudron et continua à travailler sur la potion qu'il avait commencée pour soigner la main d'Harry. Il confectionnait un bandage magique qui s'enroulerait autour de la main brûlée et qui permettrait à la peau de se reconstituer. De cette façon, Harry n'aurait pas à rester assis toute la journée, la main dans un chaudron, attendant que la peau soit assez développée pour recommencer à vivre.

Harry rouvrit le livre à la bonne page et recommença à se renseigner sur la potion d'invisibilité. Il devrait la brasser pendant cinq heures. Il savait que Severus ne le laisserait jamais être seul aussi longtemps sans venir vérifier comment il allait. Si Severus découvrait qu'il brassait une potion illégale, il ne voulait même pas imaginer à quel point il serait en colère. Peut-être arriverait-il à se glisser furtivement hors de son lit et à la brasser la nuit ? Cela pourrait fonctionner !

Après que Severus eut enveloppé la main d'Harry dans le bandage, ils retournèrent en haut pour se préparer pour le dîner. La Tante Vespa avait invité certaines amies de Charlet pour le dîner. Il fallait faire bonne impression, c'était une simple formalité.

Harry avait peur de faire quelque chose de mal pendant le dîner et redemanda s'il devait vraiment y aller, « Vespa me déteste de toute façon, alors qu'est-ce que ça change que je sois là ou pas ? »

« Je crois que ce dîner a été organisé pour vous mettre au premier rang. Si je ne me trompe pas, les invités sont censés être impressionnés que Charlet connaisse le « célèbre Harry Potter ». »

Harry pâli au-delà de ce que les mots pouvaient décrire. Alors ils voulaient juste le faire parader et s'attendaient à ce qu'il impressionne ces personnes ? Maintenant il ne voulait vraiment plus y aller, « Je ne viens pas Severus. »

« Vous assisterez à cette formalité en temps que mon nouveau fils et vous agirez d'une manière appropriée à chaque instant. Maintenant habillez-vous avant que nous ne soyons en retard, » ordonna Snape.

Harry aurait voulu argumenter à nouveau pour ne pas y aller, mais Snape le poussa à l'intérieur de sa chambre si rapidement qu'il n'en eu pas la chance. Il détestait lorsque les gens l'observaient comme un phénomène de foire. Ses intestins se tordaient dans tous les sens rien qu'en pensant à ce que lui réserverait cette soirée.

Après avoir pris une douche il se mit devant le long miroir de sa chambre et s'observa avec attention. Ses longues robes étaient vraiment magnifiques, il n'avait jamais possédé quelque chose d'aussi précieux auparavant. Ses cheveux se dressaient en piques à l'arrière de son crâne, mais il n'était pas certain de pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour y remédier. Il prit une petite dose du gel qu'il avait trouvé dans la salle de bain et parvint à les arranger correctement. Sa main était toujours à vif mais au moins elle ne le brûlait plus. Pourquoi se sentait-il si nerveux ?

Il descendit les longs escaliers en colimaçon et entra dans le grand salon de réception. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée et regarda sur le pas de la porte, l'intérieur de la pièce. Il aperçut ainsi, se tenant près de la cheminée, trois jeunes ladies, portant des robes de soirées et riant nerveusement. Severus se tenait près du bar et observait la scène, un rictus aux lèvres et un verre de Whisky Pur Feu à la main. Harry se rapprocha de lui.

« Ah Harry, vous semblez présentable. » lui dit Severus. « Entrons-nous dans la fosse aux lions ? »

Ils s'avancèrent vers le groupe de jeunes ladies. Instantanément, les conversations des filles cessèrent et elles se mirent à observer Harry. Celui-ci aurait d'ailleurs préféré se trouver n'importe où ailleurs mais pas ici. Il se mit à fixer ses chaussures.

Severus le présenta, « Voici mon fils, Harry. » Il posa ensuite sa main dans le dos d'Harry et le poussa vers les jeunes ladies.

Charlet fit les présentations, « Voici mes meilleurs amies, Aleena et Alix. »

« Ravi de faire votre connaissance, » répondit Harry tandis qu'il passait un doigt à l'intérieur de son col pour le desserrer.

Immédiatement les filles commencèrent à le bombarder de questions. Le genre de questions qu'il détestait, comme de raconter ses différentes rencontres avec Voldemort. Aleena franchit les limites de sa patience lorsqu'elle s'avança à toucher sa cicatrice. Harry recula et détourna la tête, remarquant ainsi son léger sourire affecté. Harry répliqua par un regard noir puis reporta son attention vers les filles, espérant que le dîner allait enfin commencer et cette soirée prendre fin.

Une voix forte et aiguë claqua dans l'air, « Vos manières ne se sont guère améliorées Mr Potter. »

Harry se retourna brusquement et vit Vespa, assise dans un grand fauteuil, présidant sa soirée… Il venait tout juste de la remarquer. Severus se rapprocha d'Harry.

La tante Vespa regardait Harry comme s'il n'était qu'un vulgaire petit insecte qu'elle aurait souhaité écraser.

« Hum, je-je ne suis pas sûr de… » bégaya Harry, avant d'être coupé par un regard très sévère de Vespa.

« Lorsque vous pénétrez dans une pièce, vous devez toujours venir en premier lieu saluer l'hôtesse qui vous fait l'honneur de vous recevoir. Je trouve que vos manières sont totalement inqualifiables, cependant je ne devrais guère m'en étonner. » De toute évidence, elle souhaitait le remettre à sa place, simple moldu, autrement rien en comparaison des jeunes ladies de sang-pur qu'elle avait invitées, pensa Harry.

Harry dû retenir le regard noir qu'il aurait souhaité pouvoir lui adresser.

Severus n'arrivait pas à croire que Vespa humiliait intentionnellement Harry devant ses invités.

« Tante Vespa, il semble que vous ayez également perdu vos bonnes manières. » Il tourna les talons et revint vers le bar, tout en demandant à Harry de l'aider avec les boissons.

Harry entendit un halètement émis par Vespa mais ne se donna pas la peine de se retourner. Il suivit rapidement Severus jusqu'au bar et l'aida à servir les boissons.

Alix et Aleena ne savaient plus quoi dire. Charlet arborait quant à elle un très léger sourire. Elle en avait plus qu'assez d'entendre parler d'Harry Potter, Le-Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, auprès de ses meilleures amies. Ce dîner était censé les rendre jalouses, de cette manière tout le monde à l'école saurait quelle fille chanceuse elle était et c'est sur elle que les conversations porteraient désormais. Les filles de son école seraient vertes d'envie !

Fort heureusement, le maître d'hôtel annonça que le dîner allait être servi, aussi ils se dirigèrent tous de manière très formelle vers la salle à manger de réception. Harry tira la chaise de la tante Vespa, attendant qu'elle s'asseye, comme Severus le lui avait enseigné auparavant. Il dut se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas la retirer juste au moment où elle s'asseyait sur la pièce de tissu rembourrée. Harry s'assit à son tour et fit un tour de table du regard. Il y avait de longues bougies argentées, flottant tout autour de la table, entourées de longues cordes formées de minuscules perles blanches, les reliant les unes aux autres. Entourant les bougies, de larges prismes en cristal créaient de nombreux arcs-en-ciel tout autour de la pièce. Enfin, posaient au centre de la table, des longues bougies autour desquelles de minuscules fées enchantées s'enroulaient régulièrement. L'effet était tout simplement hypnotisant et Harry commença à se détendre peu à peu.

Alors, une brûlure lente et sinueuse commença à parcourir sa cicatrice, s'intensifiant progressivement…

**À suivre **

**(1)** : petite pièce sans fenêtre et dont la porte ne peut être verrouillés que de l'extérieur, souvent utiliser comme pièce de pénitence. Juste au cas où, pour éviter l'erreur du cabinet de toilette


	11. Un message de Voldemort

**Titre Anglais: **Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français : **Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Bêta Traductrice : **Lalouve

**Bêta Correctrice: **Silyme

**Chapitre traduit par : **Ju-chan et Mimi-chan

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : **Fini** (53 chap)**

**État de la fic en français : **11; **Traduit : **14, 15,17,18, 19, 20,22, 23, 24**; En cours : ** , 13, 16, 21,25,26

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction.

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité.

Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry.

Snape décide de l'adopter et de le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire son histoire

**&**

**&**

Voici enfin la suite

Nous vous remercions pour tout vos reviews

Bonne lecture et à dans 2 semaines pour la suite !!!!

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 11 : Un message de Voldemort**

La cicatrice d'Harry commença à bruler. Il était assis à un diner officiel avec la méchante tante Vespa et trois filles rieuses et il sut que ça n'allait pas s'arranger.

Charlet continuait de lui jeter des regards méprisants alors que ses amies se battaient pour son attention. Les autres filles assises le regardaient tout le temps. C'était dur de cacher la douleur sous un tel examen.

Il frotta sa cicatrice, pressant ses doigts dessus, espérant arrêter l'inévitable douleur, espérant que cette fois ça passerait vite. La douleur rendit ses yeux humides, et il commença à se sentir nauséeux. Il prit une grande inspiration essayant de garder le silence pendant que la douleur brûlante s'intensifiait. Des images , pas les siennes, commencèrent à flotter dans sa tête. Il savait qu'il n'avait plus beaucoup de temps avant que la douleur ne devienne trop grande pour être cachée.

Severus observait le comportement étrange de Potter, comprenant soudain que le garçon subissait une attaque du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il vit Potter frotter sa cicatrice et les larmes dans ses yeux. _Oh Merlin! Pas maintenant Harry_. Le garçon faisait un très bon travail pour cacher sa douleur mais Severus savait qu'elle allait empirer. Il pouvait sentir le picotement de la marque des ténèbres sur son propre bras commencer à s'intensifier.

« Harry, j'ai besoin de votre aide immédiatement dans les donjons. J'ai négligé une potion que j'avais commencée plus tôt. Excusez-nous quelques instants, s'il vous plaît » dit Snape à ces dames. Il marcha rapidement vers Harry et tira sa chaise en attrapant son bras. Ce qui était une bonne chose, Harry commençait à perdre pied à cause de la douleur aveuglante.

« Severus, asseyez-vous tout de suite ! C'est inacceptable de faire ça à nos invités ! » grogna Vespa.

Severus l'ignora et poussa Harry vers la porte. Il pût entendre les grognements de sa tante derrière son dos et les chuchotements des jeunes filles.

Severus poussa Harry par la porte menant aux donjons et la ferma rapidement. Il ne s'était pas plutôt retourné qu'il vit Potter tomber à genoux et attraper sa tête. Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour ce garçon à part regarder comment Potter se mordait la lèvre pour retenir ses cris. Severus sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort de silence.

« Un sort de silence est à l'effet. Vous n'avez plus besoin de retenir vos cris » dit Severus sur un ton précautionneux. Ces attaques contre le garçon étaient très déconcertantes à voir.

Harry pouvait voir à travers les yeux de Voldemort. Voldemort était si en colère, il volait d'un bout à l'autre d'une salle et jetait des sorts à tous les Mangemorts se tenant autour, regardant. '_Snape, Snape, Snape ..., Voldemort est en colère contre Severus.'_ Harry pouvait le sentir. La douleur commençait à s'éloigner et il se laissa tomber sur le sol en travers du chemin, en prenant de grandes goulées d'air, comme il sentait le sol de pierre froide sous sa joue.

Voldemort était en colère contre Snape à cause de lui. Une autre personne serait en danger à cause de lui.

Severus le regarda, avant de se mettre à genoux près d'Harry et toucha son bras, « Ça va maintenant ? » demanda-t-il comme il retirait le sort de silence.

« Severus, il sait, il sait, Voldemort sait!" allégua Harry alors qu'il levait son visage du sol clairement paniqué aux nouvelles informations qu'il avait recueillies.

« Gardez le contrôle de vous-même Potter ! » dit sèchement Severus, manquant complètement dans l'art du réconfort. « Qu'est-ce que sait exactement le Lord Noir ? »

« À propos de vous Severus. A propos de vous m'aidant et vivant ici et me protégeant. Il sait tout. Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité, Professeur ! » haleta Harry avec de la douleur dans les yeux.

Un léger rictus apparut sur le visage du maitre de Potion

« Bien sûr qu'il sait Potter. Tous les journaux dans le monde Sorcier ont publiés votre histoire en première page. Mon nom devait apparaitre aussi. C'était inévitable puisque j'ai prévu de vous adopter. »

Harry s'appuya contre le mur, regardant son guardien avec surprise, « Vous n'en auvez rien à faire même si vous devez arrêter d'espionner ? »

Snape étendit ses longs bras et haussa les épaules, « Il y a des façons plus importantes d'aider le côté de la lumière que d'espionner. »

« Vous voulez dire veiller sur moi, n'est-ce pas? » Dit tristement Harry. Il détestait l'idée de Snape devant changer toute sa vie juste pour lui, pour seulement être mis en plus grand danger qu'il ne l'était avant.

« Tout le monde le découvrira assez vite. J'espérais que ce ne serait pas... » Severus arrêta de parler et saisit son bras. Il pencha la tête vers le bas et commença à bloquer la douleur irradiant de la marque des ténèbres.

« Professeur ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda Harry avec peur à cause de l'air qu'avait son gardien.

« Il m'appelle. » Cela prit une minute mais Harry comprit exactement qui avait rappelé Severus. Il regarda le professeur se calmer lui-même.

« Êtes-vous rétabli ? » demanda Severus, réalisant qu'il était plus concerné par le garçon que par n'importe quelle menace que représentait Voldemort.

« J-J'ai juste besoin de m'allonger quelques minutes. Comment vous sentez-vous ? Vous appelle-t-il encore ? » demanda Harry comme il regardait le bras que Severus tenait. Il voulait voir la marque noire mais avait peur que cela fasse mal juste à la regarder.

« Je vais bien, pour une question de sécurité, je crois que je vais aller fair eune promenade sur le terrain et renforcer les sortilèges de protection. Je présume que je ne serai pas aussi populaire avec mes amis Mangemorts pour très longtemps. » ricana-t-il. « Descendez aux donjons et allongez-vous sur le sofa. Je reviendrais aussi vite que possible. »

Harry acquiesça, souhaitant n'avoir pas mis le professeur dans une situation aussi précaire. Il se cramponna au mur comme il descendait vers les donjons, perdant sa cravate et enlevant sa robe. Il les jeta sur le banc et marcha jusqu'au sofa. Aussitôt que sa tête toucha le coussin il se sentit mieux et relaxé. Il fut surpris que Severus ne paraisse pas plus ennuyé par Voldemort découvrant tout à leur sujet.

Le fait de savoir que Snape le trouvait actuellement assez digne pour envisager de l'adopter lui faisait encore tourner la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait pour le professeur? Il ne pouvait trouver aucune bonne raison qui permettrait au professeur de tirer un quelconque bénéfice de cette relation. Son esprit s'endormit sur la pensée d'être renvoyés chez les Dursley quand Snape découvrirait que c'était une grosse erreur.

Severus revint une demi-heure plus tard et jeta sa robe sur le banc à côté de celle d'Harry. Il regarda le garçon endormi sentant de nouvelles émotions qu'il n'avait jamais ressenties avant. Son cœur se serra un peu à la pensée que ce garçon serait envoyé pour sauver le Monde Sorcier des ténèbres. Potter paierait un prix très lourd pour le reste d'entre eux. Il avait déjà payé un lourd prix avec la perte de ses parents et de son parrain.

Après toutes ces pensées Severus savait que ce serait à lui, comme père du garçon, de donner à Harry quelques bons souvenirs à prendre avec lui dans cette maudite guerre. Il le devait au garçon, il le devait à Lily.

Il tira une chaise jusqu'au sofa et s'assit près du Gryffondor épuisé. Quelques minutes plus tard il s'endormit aussi. Ils n'avaient pas eu l'intention de dormir pendant le souper et jusqu'en début de matinée, mais il semblait qu'ils en avaient tous les deux besoin.

**À suivre**


	12. Un beau jour pour voler

**Titre Anglais: **Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français : **Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Bêta Traductrice : **Lyana

**Bêta Correctrice: **Silyme

**Chapitre traduit par : **Patmolcornedrue

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : **Fini** (53 chap)**

**État de la fic en français : **12; **Traduit : **14, 15, 19 à 24** ; En cours : **13, 16, 25, 26, 27, 28

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction.

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité.

Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry.

Snape décide de l'adopter et de le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**&**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire son histoire

**&**

**&**

Bonne lecture !!!!

et mille merci pour toutes vos reviews

Eni et Onarluca

**&**

**Chapitre 12 : Un beau jour pour voler.**

Tôt le lendemain matin, Harry et Snape étaient encore tous les deux endormis dans les cachots. Ils avaient dormi une bonne partie du dîner et le reste de la nuit. Snape se réveilla lorsqu'il entendit le léger gémissement provenant de Potter. Il regarda alors le garçon plongé dans le sommeil, se tortillant sur le sofa, prisonnier d'un nouveau cauchemar.

Severus repensa aux jours où il ne pouvait supporter ne serait-ce que la vue du garçon. Il avait du mal à croire à présent qu'il ait pu le détester à ce point. Puis il se souvint du moment où ses sentiments envers Harry avaient changé. Ce jour, à l'infirmerie de Poudlard, lorsqu'Harry avait retenu son bras, cherchant un peu de réconfort._ Comment cet insupportable garnement a-t-il pu penser que je pourrais le réconforter ?_

Severus laissa à nouveau son esprit vagabonder jusqu'au temps où, à une autre époque, un autre enfant avait tendu une main, cherchant du réconfort…

Il avait dix ans, Severus était dans sa chambre, jouant avec son seul compagnon au manoir Snape, son serpent familier. Il pu percevoir les lourds pas se rapprocher, bien avant de les entendre. Severus attrapa rapidement le serpent et le remit dans sa boîte puis la poussa sous son lit, tandis que la porte s'ouvrait brusquement.

Sébastian se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, observant son pathétique fils et souhaitant qu'il ne soit jamais venu au monde. « Vous osez me désobéir ! » gronda t-il tout en se rapprochant de son fils.

Severus l'observa, terrifié. Il savait qu'il serait battu pour ne pas avoir exécuté l'ordre, mais il n'avait pas pu le faire.

Plus tôt dans la journée, son serpent s'était échappé de sa chambre et avait rencontré sa tante dans le salon de thé. Le serpent d'une façon ou d'une autre était parvenu à ramper jusqu'à l'intérieur de son sac à main et lorsque la tante Vespa avait mis sa main dans le sac, le serpent l'avait mordu. Le père de Severus avait alors exigé que ce soit Severus qui tue le serpent en le noyant. Il souhaitait que le processus soit aussi long que possible, ainsi son fils aurait le temps de souffrir. Severus n'avait pas pu supporter de devoir le faire et avait à la place décidé de cacher son animal familier sous son lit. D'une façon ou d'une autre Sébastian l'avait découvert et maintenant Severus allait en payer le prix.

Sébastian saisit le garçon par le col de sa chemise et le souleva ainsi, de façon à ce qu'ils se retrouvent face à face, les jambes du garçon se balançant dans le vide. Regardant le garçon avec mépris il gronda alors, « Vous êtes une grande déception pour moi et votre merveilleuse tante. Vous n'êtes pas l'enfant que j'avais espéré, vous êtes faible et beaucoup trop comme votre mère. Vous n'êtes qu'une perte de temps. Vous n'êtes plus mon fils. »

Alors, le cœur de Severus sombra. _Que disait-il ?_

« Vous resterez ici, au manoir, jusqu'à ce que vous commenciez l'école et alors, vous ne me contacterez sous aucun prétexte, ni ne me demanderez plus rien. Ne revenez pas à la maison pour les vacances. » Il laissa son fils retomber lourdement sur le sol et tourna les talons, se dirigeant vers la porte pour sortir de la chambre.

« Père attendez ! Je peux changer ! » Severus se mettait à genoux sur le plancher et tendit la main vers son père, ne souhaitant pas rester seul.

Sébastian se retourna vers son fils et attrapa sa main. Il sorti alors sa baguette de sa poche et l'extrémité brilla d'une petite flamme. Dans un chuchotement mauvais, il dit : « Laissez ceci être le rappel que vous ne devez plus jamais vous adressez à moi comme si j'étais « encore » votre père. » Puis tenant la baguette flamboyante, il l'abaissa sur la main de son fils.

Severus essaya de ne pas pleurer, il essaya de ne pas être faible, mais bientôt il ne pu plus tenir. Un cri perçant qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir déchira l'air et parvint à ses oreilles assourdies.

Migi, leur elfe de maison entra en courant dans la salle et s'arrêta, pétrifiée par la scène.

« Vous ne devez pas toucher le garçon, » Sébastian avait-il grondé à l'elfe de maison, « Je vais partir pour un long voyage et pendant que je ne serai pas là, vous ne devrez pas vous occupez du garçon de quelque façon que ce soit. Il se débrouillera. » Il regarda alors son pathétique fils courbé au sol et dit « Accio serpent ! » Le serpent fendit l'air et atterrit dans sa main. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'à la cheminée et jeta le serpent dans l'âtre brûlant. Alors, sans autre mot il sortit.

À ce moment là, Severus ferma son cœur et ce fut le début de son apparence froide et austère, carapace qui prit encore de longues années pour être façonnée.

. Il avait vécu dans le manoir, prenant soin de lui-même, lavant ses vêtements, se procurant sa nourriture, la cuisinant, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse prendre la route vers Poudlard. Lorsqu'il y fut, il n'écrivit jamais à son père et ne revint pas pendant les vacances. Son père n'envoyait jamais d'argent pour ses vêtements ou autres affaires scolaires, mais d'une manière ou d'une autre, Severus se débrouillait. Il commença à faire des potions pour les vendre et acheter ainsi les affaires dont il avait besoin. Et au cours des étés, il était resté seul au manoir Snape.

Aujourd'hui, des années après, il avait l'occasion de faire ce qu'il aurait souhaité que l'on fasse pour lui. Il avait la chance de devenir quelqu'un d'autre que ce que son père avait fait de lui. Lorsqu'il avait tenu la main d'Harry à l'infirmerie, quelque chose avait changé en lui. La solide carapace avait commencé à se fendre, juste un peu, mais il avait su que c'était sa chance pour changer. Son esprit s'était rebellé contre son être. La réaction violente qu'il avait eu l'autre jour, ce n'était pas lui, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu ne serait-ce qu'envisager de le traiter de la sorte. La magie noire, c'était la seule réponse. Jusqu'à ce qu'il sache ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, il fallait qu'il éloigne le garçon.

Snape se leva et marcha jusqu'à la cheminée, prenant une poignée de poudre de cheminette, il la jeta dans l'âtre. « Professeur Dumbledore, Poudlard » dit-il. Puis il passa sa tête au travers des flammes vertes et observa. La pièce était vide. Les portraits le regardaient et Severus leur dit, « Veuillez informer le professeur Dumbledore qu'une urgence est apparue et qu'il doit me contacter le plus tôt possible. » Snape revint s'asseoir sur sa chaise aux côtés de Potter et posa sa tête contre le dossier pour attendre l'appel de Dumbledore. Bientôt ses yeux se firent trop lourds pour rester ouverts.

**§*&o&*§**

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla, il vit Severus profondément endormi sur sa chaise, affalé sur le plan de travail. Harry décida alors d'explorer un peu avant de le réveiller. Il devait découvrir si tous les ingrédients dont il avait besoin pour la potion d'invisibilité se trouvaient bien ici. Il sortit son livre de potion et chercha la réserve. Bientôt il l'eut trouvé et vit qu'elle contenait tout ce dont il avait besoin.

Il savait que des Aurors avaient essayé de trouver Hedwige mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas perdre tout espoir. Il n'était pas prêt à perdre un autre ami. Il avait trop perdu, en trop peu de temps et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas en supporter d'avantage. C'est pourquoi il essayait de ne pas imaginer les risques qu'il encourrait à s'échapper pour voler jusque Privet Drive, la potion d'invisibilité le dissimulant.

Harry savait que s'il se faisait prendre par l'oncle Vernon il ne s'en sortirait pas cette fois et aussi que si le ministère l'attrapait il retournerait directement chez les Dursley. Harry essaya de ne pas penser au fait qu'il envisageait de retourner au 4 Privet Drive. Cette pensée était bien trop effrayante, mais s'il y avait la moindre chance pour qu'Hedwige s'y trouve, cela valait le coup.

Il se retourna et observa Snape, se sentant un peu coupable de lui causer une telle déception. Peut-être devrait-il lui laisser une chance, peut-être devrait-il lui parler de son projet ? _Mais si cela fâchait Snape à nouveau ? Je ne veux pas avoir à revivre cela._ Il décida finalement de ne prendre aucun risque et de simplement le faire tout seul.

Il se mit devant Snape et s'éclaircit la gorge doucement.

Les yeux de Snape s'ouvrirent et il sortit brusquement sa baguette tout en se redressant.

Harry recula de plusieurs pas, « Ho, professeur ce n'est que moi. »

Snape regarda autour de lui et lui grogna, « Remontez Potter, douchez-vous et aller prendre votre petit déjeuner. Je ne mangerai pas avec vous ce matin. » _Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de lui nuire à nouveau._

« Bien… allez-vous bien monsieur ? » demanda Harry tout en l'observant avec circonspection.

« Je vais bien, très bien, contentez-vous de remonter et de faire comme d'habitude Potter, » répliqua Snape ennuyé. Il ne prendrait aucun risque pour ne pas nuire à nouveau au garçon. Il garderait ses distances jusqu'à ce qu'il ait trouvé quelle malédiction pesait sur lui.

Tante Vespa et Charlet prenaient le petit déjeuner dans leurs chambres aussi ils n'auraient ni l'un ni l'autre à subir le sermon que la tante Vespa allait leur réserver au sujet du dîner manqué de la veille.

Harry se doucha et se changea avant de redescendre jusqu'à la salle à manger. Il se sentit seul et mal-à-l'aise dans cette grande salle, trop formelle, avec pour seule compagnie des elfes de maisons à son service. Il se dépêcha de manger pour quitter cette pièce le plus rapidement possible. Harry venait de finir son petit-déjeuner lorsque Snape entra à son tour dans la pièce.

« Avez-vous assez mangé ? » demanda Snape, sachant à quel point le garçon avait besoin de reprendre du poids.

« Je pense que j'ai mangé plus de nourriture ce matin que durant tout le début de l'été. »

Snape observa le plat vide, satisfait que Potter ait enfin mangé une quantité raisonnable de nourriture avant de lui répondre, « Vous en aurez besoin pour ce que j'ai prévu pour vous aujourd'hui. »

Harry leva les yeux vers lui, l'appréhension clairement inscrite sur son visage.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Potter, je pense que vous apprécierez grandement le programme. »

Il amena le garçon à l'extérieur, dans le jardin. Severus y avait laissé une surprise qui n'attendait plus qu'Harry. Ils marchèrent calmement sur la pelouse jusqu'à ce qu'Harry ne découvre un Eclair de Feu flambant neuf.

« Génial ! » hurla Harry tout en courant pour saisir le balai, poussé par une brusque montée d'excitation.

Harry du se retenir de ne pas juste sauter dessus et s'envoler. Il était sur le point de donner un coup de pied au sol pour s'élancer lorsque Severus le retint.

« Potter, restez dans les limites de la propriété. Nous ne savons pas combien de personnes peuvent être à notre recherche au dehors mais qui qu'elles soient, nous ne pouvons nous permettre de prendre le risque de sortir, restez à l'intérieur des limites de la propriété. Compris ? »

« Ne soyez pas aussi rabat joie professeur, » rit Harry d'excitation… jusqu'à ce qu'il ne relève les yeux sur Snape. _Oh là là ! Peut-être n'aurais pas dû répondre de cette façon._

« Hum, oui monsieur, je serai prudent. »

Severus aurait voulu sourire de la façon dont le garçon commençait finalement à se laisser aller et à baisser sa garde en sa présence, mais il garda son regard sévère. « Bien, allez-y. » dit-il, levant un doigt vers le ciel.

Harry n'eut pas besoin de se le faire dire deux fois. Il donna un coup de pied au sol et s'éleva en chandelle vers le ciel dans un cri de pur bonheur. Il fit un looping et redescendit en piqué vers le sol non loin de Snape en criant un grand WHOOO ! Il remonta ensuite à pleine vitesse. Le vent fouettait son visage et ébouriffait ses cheveux. Il se sentait si bien, enivré par la vitesse. Il décida de regarda un peu autour de lui afin d'obtenir un meilleur aperçu des environs. Il devait découvrir quel serait le meilleur passage pour partir furtivement lorsqu'il serait prêt à partir sauver Hedwige.

Les environs étaient recouverts d'arbres, de buissons et de quelques trouées, sans doute de petites clairières. Il savait que sa seule chance de sortir sans se faire repérer était ce tout nouvel Eclair de Feu. Lorsqu'il serait dehors, il pourrait se diriger vers la ville la plus proche et espérer prendre un train ou s'il était chanceux le bus de nuit le prendrait (ndt : the Night Bus dans la version originale, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il parle du Magicobus, donc je reste sur une traduction littérale…) Ce plan devait marcher.

Alors il commença à se sentir coupable, pensant à Severus et à tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. S'ils allaient vraiment devenir une vraie famille, ne devrait-il pas commencer à lui faire confiance ? _Peut-être Severus m'aiderait-il réellement._

**§*&o&*§**

Pendant ce temps… Snape était redescendu dans les cachots et se tenait devant un grand miroir. Il récita un sortilège complexe et une petite lumière bleutée s'alluma au bout de sa baguette. Il l'a plaça sur sa tempe et s'observa dans le miroir tandis que le sort agissait. La lumière bleue commença à se répandre sur sa tête, formant un mur opaque devant ces yeux et ne lui permettant plus de distinguer dans le miroir qu'une vague tâche floue et bleue. Le cercle de lumière commença à descendre sur son cou et son torse. Snape continua à observer tandis que la lumière brillait de plus en plus fort. Soudain, juste au moment où la lumière passait sur son cœur, elle vira au vert pour une toute petite seconde. Si Snape avait cligné des yeux, il l'aurait probablement manqué. Mais il l'avait vu, le vert désignait la malédiction qui lui avait été lancée. La lumière bleue poursuivit son chemin le long de son corps jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'atteigne le plancher. Lorsqu'elle l'eut atteint, elle disparut simplement.

Snape marcha rapidement vers une de ses étagères, attrapa un lourd ouvrage relié de cuir et le posa sur le plan de travail. Il tourna les pages des« Arts Sombres : Potions et Malédictions » jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve la page qu'il cherchait. Un feu vert indiquait une malédiction liée au sang et qui ne pouvait être jetée que par un parent de sang. Etait-ce son père vindicatif qui l'avait mise en place ?

Il continua à lire et constata que la seule manière de trouver de quelle malédiction il s'agissait était de se prélever un peu de sang et de le mélanger à une potion compliquée. _Bien, ça je peux le faire !_

Snape sortit les ingrédients pour la potion et s'interrogea sur ce qui pouvait retenir Dumbledore si longtemps pour qu'il ne l'ait toujours pas recontacté. Il sentait qu'il devait renvoyer Harry à Poudlard jusqu'à ce qu'il ait éclairci toute cette histoire. Il poursuivit la potion tout en s'inquiétant des réponses qu'elle pourrait lui fournir.

Tandis qu'il venait chercher le dernier ingrédient « une langue de wiztil » il trouva la porte de sa réserve entrouverte et son livre de potion également ouvert. Il eu la certitude de ne pas avoir laissé son plan de travail dans cet état.

Il ramena le livre vers lui et vit que celui-ci était ouvert sur une page bien précise. _Potion d'invisibilité ?_ Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais projeté de travailler sur cette potion. Potter, Potter aurait-il prévu de la brasser lui-même ? Sa réalisation était pourtant illégale par un mineur ! Quel plan imprudent et illégal avait encore vu le jour dans l'esprit dérangé de Potter ? Par l'enfer, prévoyait-il de s'enfuir furtivement ? Cela correspondait bien à ses faibles capacités de raisonnements de faire de telles singeries !

La colère de Snape commença à monter. _Non, combat-là !_ Il décida de ne pas aller chercher l'adolescent imprudent dehors avant que l'ébauche de sa colère ne ce soit totalement résorbée. En attendant, il prit les ingrédients requis pour la potion d'invisibilité et les enferma dans un coffre fort secret, caché derrière le portrait de son arrière grand-père. Sentant son esprit s'apaiser, il s'en alla chercher Potter.

Harry devait être en train de voler depuis bien plus longtemps qu'il ne le pensait, car lorsqu'il regarda en bas, il vit que Snape était revenu et qu'il lui faisait signe de redescendre.

Il atterrit dans un léger Whooo et sauta gaiement sur ses pieds, pleinement revigoré.

« Wow ! C'était incroyable, vous devrait voir à quelle vitesse je peux me déplacer sur cet engin ! »

« Potter je dois vous parler, » lui dit Snape d'un ton brusque.

**À suivre**


	13. Prendre un congé autorisé

**Titre Anglais: **Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français : **Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Bêta Traductrice : **Lilaï

**Bêta Correctrice: **Silyme

**Chapitre traduit par : **Remus Lupin James

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : **Fini** (53 chap)**

**État de la fic en français : **13; **Traduit : **27** ; En cours :**28, 29, 32, 33, 34

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction.

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité.

Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry.

Snape décide de l'adopter et de le prépare à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire son histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Voici enfin le retour cette fic

Vous aurez 1 chap par semaine pendant toute les vacances, sauf si y'a problème.

Quand au _Fardeau du destin_ tout est entre les mains de **plume blanche**. Tant qu'elle n'aura pas rendu son chapitre, nous ne pourront pas remettre de nouveau chap. ensuite nous pourront mettre aussi 1 chap par semaine, puisque la fic est avancé question traduction.

Il n'y a que ce chap qui bloque tout !

Sinon pour la fic _Furry magique_ nous passons de 2 chapitres à 1 par semaine.

Arrêtons de blablater et place au chapitre !

Bonne lecture !

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

**Chapitre 13 : Prendre un congé autorisé**

Harry venait juste de sauter sur son éclair de feu et il se sentait comme avant à nouveau, quand il vit l'expression du visage de Snape.

Snape était debout sur la pelouse laminée au bord de la complexe fontaine à eau, ses bras croisés devant lui. Son visage montrait un regard sévère grâce auquel Harry reconnu qu'il avait des ennuis.

« Potter, nous devons parler, » dit Snape d'une voix coupée.

La promenade revigorante sur l'éclair de feu avait redonné bonne confiance à Harry. S'il ne pouvait pas faire face à son professeur de potion comment était-il supposé s'occuper des Mangemorts ? Quand il était sur son balai, il avait décidé qu'il partirait sauver Hedwige à tout prix, et tiendrait tête à son oncle ignoble, s'il devait en arriver là. Après un long débat interne, il s'était dit qu'il pourrait inclure Snape dans son plan et voir s'il pouvait l'aider.

« Suivez-moi dans mon laboratoire, » dit Snape tout en fixant le garçon. Harry semblait avoir repris des couleurs par rapport au moment où il était arrivé pour l'été. En fait, il paraissait plutôt en bonne santé ou aussi sain que l'on pourrait être après ce qu'il avait subit. Snape remarqua que le garçon le regardait avec agitation. Il pensait qu'il pourrait le mettre à l'aise.

« Comment avez-vous trouvé votre promenade, M. Potter ? »

« C'était sensationnel ! Si j'arrive à jouer au Quidditch cette année, ce balai sera mon arme secrète, » s'exclama Harry, sentant toujours l'adrénaline suite à cette promenade.

« Pourquoi dites-vous '_Si j'arrive à jouer au Quidditch cette année'_ ? Pourquoi ne pourriez-vous pas jouer ? »

« Euh…vous savez que j'ai eu une interdiction à vie de jouer, n'est ce pas ? »

« M. Potter, vous découvrirez qu'il y a …dirons-nous… certains 'avantages' à devenir mon pupille. Et un de ces avantages est que les futurs Professeurs de Défense auront à faire à moi s'ils vous traitent injustement, » dit Snape avec les lèvres pincées et un regard indigné. Comment cette ridicule femme osait-elle dire à _son _pupille ce qu'il pouvait faire ou non !

Snape avait presque envie de sourire devant la tête que faisait Harry. Peut-être que le garçon commencerait à lui faire un peu confiance.

« Mais qu'en est-il de l'interdiction d'Ombrage, Monsieur ? »

« Ombrage ? Pensez vous vraiment qu'Ombrage est en mesure de maintenir cette interdiction ? » Ricana le professeur.

« J-Je ne veux pas que vous ayez de problèmes à cause de moi, » dit Harry, mais il voulait y croire quand même.

Snape cessa de marcher et regarda Harry dans les yeux. « Je n'admettrais pas que vous soyez mis à l'écart alors que quelqu'un de moins talentueux sur un balais réclame votre poste. D'autant plus que je ne me sens concerné en rien par l'interdiction d'Ombrage. Si vous voulez jouer, alors vous jouerez. Je ne laisserai pas une chauve souris enflée dire ce que mon… mon fils a le droit de faire ou non ! » En disant cela, Snape dépassa Harry en faisant tourbillonner ses robes derrière lui.

OUI ! Peut-être que Snape n'allait pas être un si mauvais tuteur après tout. Harry préparait déjà sa parade secrète pour attraper le vif d'or contre Malfoy.

Alors qu'ils descendaient les escaliers en pierre, l'air devint plus frais et sentait légèrement l'humidité. Snape ouvrit la porte de son laboratoire et permit à Harry de la passer avant de la fermer à nouveau.

Le professeur se dirigea vers son banc de travail et tourna sur les talons pour faire face au garçon.

Harry leva les yeux vers son professeur et vit qu'il tenait une petite fiole entre ces doigts. Il prit son courage à deux mains et décida de lui confier son plan.

« Heu, professeur, j'ai aussi besoin de vous parler. »

Snape leva une main et dit, « Un instant Potter, je dois parler le premier. » Il déboucha la potion calmante et la termina jusqu'à la dernière goûte. Il ne voulait pas couper Harry mais il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de perdre le contrôle avant d'avoir une chance de parler au garçon du sortilège. Les effets furent immédiats et il commença à se relaxer.

Harry remua et baissa le regard, perdant un peu de son courage de Gryffondors.

Snape parla d'une voix froide et contrôlée, mais toutefois plus lente du à la potion calmante. « Potter, je viens de découvrir que je suis sous l'effet d'un sort. Je ne suis pas sur de celui dont il s'agit, mais je suis en train de le découvrir. » Snape tendit sa baguette à Harry, « Prenez ça Potter ».

Harry hésita ; il était impensable pour un professeur de donner sa baguette à un étudiant.

Snape attrapa la main d'Harry et lui plaça la baguette dedans. Harry tenait la baguette prudemment, presque comme s'il s'agissait d'un serpent vivant.

« Vous voyez Potter Je ne peux pas contrôler ma colère quand je suis près de vous. A la moindre provocation, elle part comme une trainée de poudre. Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal. Ça n'a jamais été mon intention quand j'ai décidé de m'occuper de vous… C'est pourquoi vous devez partir. » Snape regarda Harry dans les yeux et y vit de la confusion et de la trahison.

« Mais, attendez ! Je peux essayer plus fort… je ne suis pas sur…»

Snape le coupa brusquement, « Non Potter, ce n'est pas votre faute. Ne comprenez-vous pas ? C'est un sort et je ne peux pas le contrôler. Je vous ai donné ma baguette de peur de perdre le contrôle et de vous faire du mal. Si vous voyez que je perds le contrôle de mes émotions, vous devez me jeter un sort bloquant et appeler immédiatement Dumbledore par cheminette. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il mit dans sa poche la baguette de Snape en espérant qu'il n'aurait pas à s'en servir. Mais était-ce la vérité ? Ou Snape était-il juste fatigué de prendre soin de lui ?

« J'essaie de vous faire sortir d'ici aussi vite que cela est possible mais le directeur n'a pas répondu à mon appel par cheminette. Je ne peux pas appeler quelqu'un d'autre sans être détecté par le Ministère. Nous sommes réellement confronter à un terrible dilemme, n'est-ce pas. » Snape croisa ses bras devant lui et planta ses yeux sur Harry. Les émotions du garçon étaient visibles. Il pouvait voir que Potter se blâmait une fois de plus.

« Monsieur, est-ce que si je promets de ne pas vous mettre en colère et… » Harry supplia, toute dignité oubliée.

Encore une fois, Snape le coupa, « Stupide enfant, n'avez-vous pas entendu ? » Il tourna les talons pour partir loin de son jeune pupille et plaça ses mains à plat sur le plan de travail. Est-ce que le gamin était vraiment obtus ou ignorait-il réellement les faits qu'il venait de lui expliquer ?

Le cœur d'Harry se serra, mais il essayait de ne pas montrer sur son visage comment il se sentait. Snape n'avait pas mis longtemps non plus pour se fatiguer de lui. Pourquoi avait-il parlé « des avantages à être son fils », alors ? Il se sentait si stupide bien sur que Snape ne voulait pas vraiment donner suite à l'adoption.

Sur un ton plus calme, Snape continua, « Harry vous devez comprendre que vous êtes en danger. »

Tout cela ressemblait à une grosse blague pour Harry, le professeur semblait aller parfaitement bien, là. Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas juste dit de sortir et de s'en aller. Il n'avait pas besoin d'en passer par ce jeu.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et il souhaita avoir eu le temps de faire la potion d'invisibilité plus tôt.

« Pardon professeur, je partirai quand vous voulez. Je peux monter et faire mes bagages… ou … ou voulez-vous que je vous laisse les vêtements que vous avez acheté dernièrement, »Harry avait murmuré la dernière partie et regardait ses chaussures, se sentant désormais complètement pathétique.

Snape sentait que le garçon ne comprenait pas ses intentions. Il se retourna et vit que ses épaules étaient basses et sa tête baissée. Il souhaitait juste que le garçon parte temporairement, le temps que le sort soit sous contrôle.

Harry regarda soudainement les yeux de Snape et y vit de la fausse inquiétude. Il en avait marre de ce jeu et fit un petit rictus. Au diable, Snape ! Il n'avait pas besoin de tous ses vêtements ou de quoi que ce soit venant de cet homme.

« Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de tout ça, de toute façon, je veux dire, je pense que c'est assez ridicule d'avoir dix paires de pyjamas quand je dors dans un T-shirt et pantalons de jogging. J'espère que vous ne vous fâcherez pas mais j'ai donné ces pyjamas à votre elfe de maison. Et certains de ses pull-overs ressemblent à quelque chose que ma tante Pétunia voudrait porter, » cracha Harry avec colère.

« Potter, il est évident que vous n'avait pas compris cette conversation. » Snape baissa la tête et pinça l'arrête de son nez. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec le gamin ?

« Ah oui ? Je ne suis pas aussi bête que vous le pensez, Snape ! » Harry était fatigué de jouer aux montagnes russes avec son professeur. Qu'est ce que c'était que ce stratagème ?

Snape voulu expliquer à nouveau mais il sentit que la potion calmante n'avait pas marchait aussi bien que ce qu'il avait prévu. Il commençait à se sentir à bout et craignait de perdre le contrôle s'il passait plus de temps avec le garçon. « Emportez ce que vous voulez. **Partez maintenant** ! »

Harry regarda à vers le bureau essayant de trouver le livre de potion. S'il avait juste la potion, peut-être que son plan pour sauver Hedwige pourrait fonctionner quand même.

Snape vit la direction que prenait le regard du garçon et se souvint de la petite conversation qu'il avait prévu avec Harry au sujet de la potion d'invisibilité. « Potter, j'espère sincèrement que vous ne compter pas avoir la stupidité de faire une potion illégale. Quelque soit le plan que vous avez imaginé … il ne se réalisera pas.»

Harry en avait assez ! D'abord son professeur qui voulait le faire partir et maintenant, il l'insultait et voulait faire mourir son plan dans l'œuf alors qu'il ne savait rien de celui-ci. « Vous savez professeur, si vous vouliez que je parte, vous pouviez juste venir me le dire. Et pour mon plan ridicule, vous ne comprenez pas que je puisse vouloir sauver un ami, puisque vous n'en n'avez jamais eu ! »

Comme le garçon oser lui parler de cette manière. Insolent, impertinent gamin ! Snape ne pouvait plus se focaliser sur les mots qui avaient été dit mais seulement sur l'afflux d'émotions fortes provenant de lui. La colère se propageait de plus fortement et plus rapidement que la foi précédente. La colère dépassa le professeur avant même qu'il n'ait pu avertir Harry.

Snape se jeta sur le garçon, le saisissant par le col de sa chemise. Harry n'avait pas bougé assez vite et le professeur avait maintenant la main sur lui et venait de lever le poing en l'air. Harry saisit le poignet de la main tenant son col de chemise. Le professeur s'immobilisa en regardant Harry dans les yeux. Emeraude… des yeux vert émeraude.

« Severus… ne faites pas ça… s'il vous plait. » Harry regarda directement les yeux brumeux de Snape.

Snape sentit une infime connexion avec le garçon à travers la magie noire avant qu'elle ne prenne complètement possession de lui. Snape poussa durement Potter loin de lui et grommela un mot, « **Courrez** ! »

Harry s'écrasa en arrière et cogna encore le mur, mais maintint son équilibre. Il gardait ses yeux sur Snape et ne pouvait pas cacher l'expression de la trahison dans son regard. Se relevant et montant en courant les escaliers deux à deux, il sortit des donjons. Il fit irruption dans la cuisine et pris la porte dérobée. Il se dirigea vers le seul endroit où il se sentait en paix … son éclair de feu. Avec ou sans la potion d'invisibilité, il irait sauver son fidèle compagnon, Hedwige. Pourquoi avait-il jamais fait confiance à cet homme ?

**§*&o&*§**

Après quelques instants sans Harry dans la pièce, Snape utilisa ses compétences en Occlumencie pour revenir à la réalité. Il prit plusieurs respirations profondes et estima qu'il pourrait reprendre le contrôle une fois encore. Il avait à nouveau perdu son sang-froid ! Le garçon devait être renvoyé ! Il s'assit lourdement sur une chaise et pris sa tête entre ses mains. Pourquoi, pourquoi cela devait-il arriver maintenant… quand il était si près de gagner la confiance du garçon ? Le regard que le garçon avait posé sur lui le hanterait pendant des jours.

Il décida de continuer la potion afin de détecter exactement ce que faisait le sort, avant d'aller voir le garçon de nouveau. Il n'y arriverait pas avec les angoisses d'adolescent. Le garçon pourrait sans doute utiliser ce temps pour penser aux mots qu'il lui avait dit dans le laboratoire. Il semblait à Severus que Potter n'avait pas clairement saisi la conversation et peut-être se sentait-il blessé. Avec un peu de temps et surtout après cette dernière démonstration, il pouvait travailler là-dessus et réaliser qu'il lui avait dit la vérité.

Severus commença la potion. Juste au moment où il ajoutait le dernier ingrédient à la potion, les flammes de la cheminée devinrent vertes.

_Enfin ce fichu Dumbledore._

Severus se dirigea vers le feu et se mit à genoux devant la cheminée. Il vit la tête du directeur dans les flammes vertes.

« Severus êtes-vous seul ? Je n'ai que quelques minutes car le réseau de cheminette est surveillé avec attention. »

« Oui. Le garçon est sorti bouder après notre discussion, » ironisa Severus, en colère contre le directeur pour avoir mis si longtemps à venir à lui. Il pouvait voir la bouche de Dumbledore se tordre en signe de déception.

« Il semble que le Ministère est toujours poussé par un très puissant sorcier afin qu'Harry retourne chez les Dursley, » déclara Albus, allant au cœur du sujet.

« Comment cela se fait Professeur ? L'opinion publique n'est-elle pas outragée par la situation de Potter ? »

« Oui Severus, énormément, mais le Ministère veut encore garder Harry sous contrôle. Poudlard grouille de fonctionnaires et les cheminées sont mises sous hautes sécurités. Même les Granger et les Weasley ont leurs cheminées contrôlées et leurs hiboux interceptés. Ne transplanez pas hors de la zone de sécurité ils le détecteraient aussi. »

« Professeur, cela nous met dans une situation compliquée et… » Snape ne savait pas comme parler au professeur du sort, mais à la fin, il décida de lui dire clairement tout ce qu'il avait trouvé. « … Après de nombreuses recherches approfondies, je suis au regret de vous informer que je suis soumis à un sort de sang de Magie Noire qui coule en ce moment dans mes veines. Si Potter me provoque même de façon infime, je perds le contrôle de ma capacité à retenir ma colère. C'est comme si les vannes étaient ouvertes et je ne peux pas les arrêter. Il est impératif que M. Potter soit hors de ma présence tout de suite ! » Snape essayait de contrôler sa voix, mais échoua. Il avait besoin d'impressionner Dumbledore avec son appel désespéré pour faire en sorte qu'Harry reste loin de lui, le plus rapidement possible.

« Severus avez-vous fait du tord au garçon ? » La voix de Dumbledore avait un accent furieux. Il savait que Severus avait un problème pour contrôler ses émotions au sujet du garçon, mais maintenant avec le sort en plus, la situation était grave.

« À ce stade, rien au-delà de l'irréparable, mais je ne peux faire aucune promesse la prochaine fois que ça arrivera. »

« Ce sont en effet, de très mauvaises nouvelles », Dumbledore s'arrêta avant de dire « Est-ce que votre tante réside encore avec vous ? »

« Oui, la vieille chauve-souris n'est pas encore fatiguée de ma compagnie. » Dit Snape avec sarcasme.

« Bien, vous devez lui donner la garde de M. Potter, jusqu'à ce que tout soit clarifié. »

« Ah ! Professeur Dumbledore, vous ne connaissez pas de toute évidence ma grand-tante. Elle pourrait tout aussi rapidement enfermer le garçon dans sa chambre et jeter la clé. Non, elle ne doit pas avoir le contrôle de Potter. »

« Severus, nous sommes dans des mesures désespérées là, » Dumbledore avait d'autres mauvaises nouvelles à transmettre.

« Severus, en ce moment, les terres environnantes de votre manoir sont infestées de fonctionnaire du ministère et la nuit dernière … de Mangemorts aussi. Plusieurs de vos voisins ont été pris pour cible et la marque des Ténèbres a été vue. Ils sont entrés dans votre territoire et ils essaient désespérément de vous trouver. Malheureusement, les deux clans sont à votre recherche et surtout à la recherche d'Harry. Il est donc impossible de faire partir Harry ou même de lui faire utiliser la poudre de cheminette sans éveiller les soupçons. » Le directeur semblait maussade, en essayant de penser à une solution.

« Severus, pensez-vous que vous pourriez éviter de blesser M. Potter à nouveau ? »

« Ai-je le choix ? » ricana Snape.

« Malheureusement, j'aurais souhaité pouvoir vous offrir de l'aide mais il n'est pas possible de déplacer Harry. »

« J'ai déjà épuisé mon stock de potion calmante pour éviter de lui nuire et cela ne m'a donné que quelques minutes supplémentaires avant que je ne perde le contrôle. Je ne peux vraiment pas être dans la même pièce que le garçon. Je suppose que je vais devoir m'enfermer dans les donjons jusqu'à ce que je trouve l'antidote, » dit Severus en silence tout en calculant le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour préparer la potion.

Dumbledore hésita avant de demander, « Severus avez-vous déjà parlé avec Harry la nuit où vous l'avez trouvé chez les Dursley ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il ait tenu à cette horreur particulière ces derniers temps. »

« Eh bien, vous devriez discuter des abus qu'il a subit aux mains de ses parents. Notre seul espoir est de porter des accusations formelles contre les Dursley à la cours des sorciers ou ils obtiendront sa garde. Nous devons préparer Harry à parler des atrocités qu'il a subit aux services magiques de protection des enfants. S'il décide de ne pas parler des événements qui ont eu lieu chez les Dursley, nous risquons de le perdre Severus ».

« Albus, Je… Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de le perdre. Je me suis un peu... attaché à l'enfant », dit Severus. Il serait damné s'il devait laisser les Dursley mettre la main sur Potter à nouveau !

« Eh bien, cela devrait vous inciter à trouver l'antidote à ce sort et de faire en sorte qu'Harry s'ouvre à vous. » Dumbledore tentait de son mieux d'être plus optimiste qu'il se sentait vraiment.

« Oui, je ne dormirai pas tant que ce problème ne sera résolu." Snape dit en pensant au regard trahi que lui avait lancé Harry un peu plut tôt.

« Bien, je vous contacterai dès que possible. Et Severus, bonne chance pour la tâche à accomplir », dit Dumbledore, puis il disparu dans le feu.

Severus revint à sa potion, sachant qu'il ne trouverait vraiment pas le sommeil tant qu'il n'aurait pas résolu ce mystère. Il prit la louche et la tourna trois fois dans le sens inverse des aiguilles d'une montre. Il retroussa ensuite ses manches et prit un couteau bien aiguisé. Il entailla son bras avec le couteau et le sang coula lentement dans le chaudron. Celui-ci commença à faire des bulles pendant qu'il regardait avec concentration.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry courut à travers la pelouse et sauta sur son Eclair de Feu. Il était déterminé à quitter cet endroit immédiatement. Il démarra et monta en flèche dans les airs. _Ralentir et prendre le contrôle._ Il savait exactement où il voulait aller. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers les limites de la zone de sécurité, il commença à entendre un carillon. Pourquoi diable cette sonnerie se faisait soudainement entendre ? Il se redirigea vers le manoir et le carillon s'arrêta. Ce devait être une sorte de signal d'avertissement. Tout en volant à nouveau vers les limites de la zone de sécurité, il commença à voir une lueur rose, il regarda autour de lui et il remarqua qu'il s'agissait de la barrière de protection que Snape avait jetée. Il ne l'avait pas vu plus tôt mais il se rappela qu'il n'avait pas volé aussi près de la barrière. Il fit le tour du périmètre en espérant trouver une ouverture qui ne sonnerait pas. La dernière chose qu'il lui fallait, c'était un Snape dément sur ses basques.

Après une bonne heure à faire le tour de la propriété, il parvint à la conclusion qu'il devrait juste voler à travers la barrière et sortir vers la liberté. Il décida de s'échapper au dessus de la pelouse laminée, sur un bouquet d'arbres et de haies hautes. Il pointa son balai et se dirigea directement vers la barrière. Plus il s'approchait de sa liberté plus il entendait la sonnerie. Quoi que soit ce carillon, il n'allait pas l'empêcher de sauver Hedwige. Il prit de la vitesse et se dirigea droit vers la lueur rosâtre. Plus vite, plus vite, il accéléra dans l'air jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus respirer, son corps couché sur le balai. La lueur rose se rapprochait, Harry ferma les yeux comme il était sur le point de passer à travers, les cloches sonnaient incroyablement fort maintenant à ses oreilles. Slammm!

Harry ne sut jamais ce qui l'avait frappé. La barrière repoussait non seulement les gens, mais elle les empêchait également de sortir. Il glissait de son balai et se précipitait à toute vitesse du ciel vers le sol. Il se rappela soudain de la baguette Snape et lança le même sort que Dumbledore avait lancé quand il était tombé de son balai à un match de Quidditch.

« Aressto Momentum ! » Le Gryffondor cria dans la panique en pointant la baguette Snape vers lui.

Le sort le ralenti suffisamment ainsi quand il atterrit dans une grande haie, il put juste amortir le choc pour éviter de graves dommages. Il se redressa avec précaution et essaya d'évaluer les dégâts. Ses bras et ses jambes avaient des griffures profondes, mais à part ça, il n'y avait rien de bien méchant. Et maintenant? Il sorti de la haie et tâtonna l'herbe autour de lui pour trouver ses lunettes, il finit par les trouver brisée et tordue. Super ! Maintenant, il ne pouvait même pas trouver le chemin du retour.

Il rechercha après son balai tout en mettant ses lunettes brisées sur ses yeux, et il le vit accroché dans un arbre.

« Accio Éclair de Feu ! » Harry tendit la main et le balai se déposa dessus. Il regarda son nouvel Éclair de feu et il eut envie de pleurer de frustration. Le magnifique balai se désagrégeait en plusieurs morceaux. Il avait même réussi à casser le cadeau de quelqu'un l'avait aimé pour ce qu'il était.

Remus avait toujours été si bon. Puis il pensa à Snape et à son mensonge pour se débarrasser de lui. Par l'enfer, pourquoi est-ce que ça n'avait pas fonctionné ? Pourquoi avait-il tout gâché ?

Harry se laissa tomber à genoux sur l'herbe, tenant son balai. L'impact avec la barrière sur sa tête lui avait donné le vertige. Il commença à prendre de grandes respirations pour arrêter son tournis, mais ça ne fonctionnait pas. Il voulut se lever mais sa tête tourna encore plus et il retomba dans l'herbe, et perdit connaissance.

**§*&o&*§**

Severus observait attentivement le chaudron et attendait que la couleur change. Finalement, après plusieurs minutes elle devint d'un vert putride et de la fumée jaune s'éleva vers le plafond. Il ouvrit le livre de magie noir et trouva la réponse qu'il cherchait.

Le sort allait au-delà de toutes les malédictions qu'il avait pu imaginer. Il a lu le descriptif du sort :

Familila Destructo – Un sort qui doit être fait par un membre de la famille contre un autre membre de la famille de sang. La malédiction commence le jour où un enfant est né ou quand une adoption doit avoir lieu. La personne maudite sera provoquée par la moindre colère qui seront multipliés par cent, ce qui donne aux membres de la famille maudite une envie incontrôlable de nuire / tuer l'enfant. La malédiction est transmise en buvant le sang du maudit pendant qu'un puissant sortilège s'écoulera dans la circulation sanguine de la victime. Le seul antidote est une potion complexe qui doit être brassée dans le premier mois de la malédiction. Cette malédiction est habituellement utilisée afin de déshériter…

Snape cessa de lire et s'assit lourdement sur le tabouret. _Non, non je ne peux pas le croire !_ Il ouvrit le livre et encore une fois chercha la potion complexe et commença à rassembler les ingrédients. Son cœur battait la chamade et il était encore sous le choc. Comment son père avait-il pu faire ça ? Le haïssait-il autant ?

Il était toujours sous le choc quand il commença à préparer les ingrédients. Il travailla méthodiquement tout en essayant de repousser ses sentiments pour son père au loin, mais il échoua lamentablement. Qu'avait prévu son père en essayant de le déshériter ? Saleté d'homme, pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas simplement déshérité, au lieu de lui jeter cette malédiction?

Severus pensa à Harry et ce qu'il avait failli lui faire. Cette pensée le retournait plus que ce qu'il n'aurait voulu. Il commençait à ressentir de "réels" sentiments paternels pour le jeune Gryffondor et ne voulait rien voir faire obstacle à l'adoption. La potion bouillonna et une terrible odeur métallique commença à remplir la salle. _J'ai déjà senti cette odeur avant, mais quand ?_

Soudain, l'alarme des barrières se déclencha, le donjon résonna du son d'un carillon. Snape prit le temps de sortir le chaudron du feu et chercha sa baguette. Où diable était sa baguette ? Puis il se souvint ... _Je l'ai donné à Potter_

**À suivre**


	14. Temps mort

**Titre Anglais: **Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français : **Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Bêta Traductrice : **Lyana 

**Bêta Correctrice: **Silyme

**Chapitre traduit par : **Misschatelle

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : **Fini** (53 chap)**

**État de la fic en français : **14; **Traduit : **28**; En cours : **29, 30, 31,

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction.

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité.

Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry.

Snape décide de l'adopter et de le prépare à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire son histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

La pluie est enfin là !les température vont devenir plus agréable.

**0o0**

Très prochainement vous aurez aussi 1 chapitre par semaine du fardeau du destin, puisque le chap tant attendu est enfin arrivé. Maintenant tout est entre les mains des bêtas

Bonne lecture !

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

**Chapitre 14 Temps mort**

Soudain, Snape entendit l'alarme de la barrière magique se déclencher. Il grimpa les escaliers à la hâte et accourut jusqu'à la porte de derrière. Il voulut prendre sa baguette, mais réalisa qu'il ne l'avait plus. Il l'avait donnée au garçon !

« Kinsey ! Viens ici tout de suite !»

Kinsey apparut devant Snape avec un ''pop'' sonore.

« Va chercher monsieur Potter et récupère ma baguette. Fais vite !»

Kinsey acquiesça et disparut avec le même ''pop''

Snape ne pouvait réprimer son inquiétude alors qu'il attendait sa baguette. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait tenté de fissurer la barrière, et cela signifiait que quelqu'un savait où ils étaient. Il devait s'assurer que Potter soit caché et qu'il ait un plan de fuite à sa disposition.

Pop ! Kinsey parvint à peine à reprendre son souffle. « Maître, s'il-vous-plaît, monsieur Harry Potter, lui être blessé, maître.»

« Où, Kinsey, où est-il ! Mène-moi à lui !»

Snape s'agrippa à la frêle et osseuse épaule de Kinsey et ils transplanèrent tous deux à la limite de la propriété. Le corps de Harry était une masse sur le sol, avec son éclair de feu en morceaux tenu bien serré entre ses mains. Snape se laissa tomber à ses côtés et prit sa baguette, qui gisait près du garçon inconscient. Tout en inspectant la barrière de protection, baguette en l'air, il scruta les environs et ne vit aucun intrus.

Snape se sentait responsable de l'état dans lequel le garçon se trouvait. Il était censé s'occuper de Potter et, une fois de plus, ce dernier avait été blessé. En inspectant la barrière une deuxième fois, il réalisa qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir été touchée. Cela n'aidait en rien à éclaircir le mystère, pourquoi le garçon était-il blessé et qui l'avait attaqué, déclenchant ainsi l'alarme ?

Snape s'agenouilla rapidement aux côtés d'Harry et le retourna pour prudemment toucher la fâcheuse ecchymose violette qui se formait sur le front du garçon, avant de vérifier les contours de sa tête pour décerner la moindre contusion. Il n'en trouva aucune et poursuivit son examen sur les bras et jambes de Harry, à la recherche d'os cassés. À l'exception des profondes égratignures, les membres du garçon semblait intacts. Il chercha d'éventuels dommages internes en parcourant le corps de l'adolescent inconscient avec sa baguette. Ne trouvant rien, il décida de le ramener à l'intérieur de la maison.

«Kinsey, je vais nous faire transplanner jusqu'aux chambres de monsieur Potter. Je te demanderais de t'en occuper tandis que je vais chercher quelques potions d'aide à la guérison.»

Severus plaça son bras avec prudence sous les épaules d'Harry et le tira jusqu'à lui avec l'intention de se relever en soutenant le garçon blessé. Ce fut à ce moment que Harry ouvrit les yeux et, voyant qui le retenait ainsi, il se défit maladroitement de l'étreinte, serrant toujours son éclair de feu contre lui.

Snape se pencha et posa une main sur l'épaule du garçon. « Harry, avez-vous mal ?»

Harry secoua la tête de gauche à droite et s'éloigna de la main de Snape. Severus posa ses yeux sur lui et se sentit vexé par la soudaine réaction du garçon à son contact. Visiblement, Potter était toujours fâché contre lui et portait encore plus de ressentiment envers l'idée d'être renvoyé que Severus ne l'avait cru.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Avez-vous été attaqué ?» demanda Severus, observant le garçon baisser le regard de nouveau.

« Non.» répondit Harry, alors qu'il se redressait vers une position assise et qu'il scrutait les environs, comme s'il cherchait à fuir.

_Non... pas d'intrus ? Alors comment Potter avait-il été blessé ?_

« Potter, donnez-moi votre balai.»

Harry resserra sa prise sur l'objet en question et secoua la tête de nouveau.

Snape observa l'éclair de feu que Harry tenait toujours contre lui, et il savait que le balai était censé être indestructible, un sort lui avait été jeté à cet effet. Puis, il se souvint que Dumbledore, très sage, avait jeté un puissant sort à la barrière entourant la propriété, rendant ainsi hors d'usage tout objet magique cherchant à la traverser. Le seul moyen de casser l'éclair de feu aurait été de le faire entrer violemment en contact avec la barrière. Snape écarta les doigts d'Harry de l'éclair de feu et examina attentivement le balai. Il lui fallut un certain temps, mais il parvint à rassembler les pièces du casse-tête; _Potter cherchait à s'enfuir et s'est écrasé tête première contre la barrière. Quelle idée idiote! Quel avait pu être le motif derrière un tel désespoir de fuite?_

« Potter, avez-vous essayé de quitter les lieux !» demanda sèchement Snape. Il essayait de repousser la colère, de prudemment bloquer ses émotions, mais il échouait misérablement.

Harry n'eut pas l'impression d'avoir à justifier ses actions à Snape. «Pourquoi, vous vous en foutez ! Vous vouliez vous débarrasser de moi, je me suis dit que je vous y aiderais.»

Le culot que ce garçon avait pour s'adresser à lui ainsi. Ce jeune homme éprouvait définitivement beaucoup de difficulté à suivre les règles, ne pensant pas une seconde aux conséquences de ses actes. Quel garçon insolent et borné! Il n'avait aucunement le droit de parler avec autant d'audace, ni le droit de se mettre ainsi en danger !

« Kinsey, emmène le garçon et enfermez-vous dans sa chambre, que je ne le blesse pas une fois de plus. N'ouvre la porte sous aucun prétexte.» Snape sentait la bouffée de colère devenir plus forte.

Non !» Cria Harry. Il en aurait dit davantage s'il n'avait pas rencontré le regard de Snape, préférant alors se taire.

Kinsey se mit à se tordre les mains et s'avança vers Harry.

« Maintenant, Kinsey !» Snape devenait de moins en moins conscient de la réalité.

Kinsey agrippa rapidement le bras d'Harry et ils disparurent en un fort « pop » sonore.

Ce garçon borné l'enrageait. Commettre de telles actions en un tel état d'urgence! Même sans ce sort qui rageait en lui, Severus se dit qu'il aurait probablement menotté le jeune homme pour ce dernier exploit. Il était habitué aux escapades de Potter, mais cela allait bien au-delà de la futilité.

Snape examina la barrière une fois de plus, puis retourna à son laboratoire. Son humeur était plus calme maintenant que Potter n'était plus là. Il espérait que l'antidote n'ait pas été ruiné, il avait tout de même dû le retirer du feu plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait fallu. Ce serait très dommage, puisqu'il savait qu'il n'avait pas suffisamment d'ingrédients pour recommencer.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le manoir, il vit le garçon qui se tenait devant la fenêtre de sa chambre au deuxième étage, la tête entre les mains. Le cœur de Snape, précédemment si dur, fut attendrit alors qu'il continua à regarder le garçon à la fenêtre. Harry avait tant enduré, il n'était pas surprenant qu'il ne parvienne plus à faire confiance à qui que ce soit. Ce n'était définitivement plus le Gryffondor confiant qui autrefois se pavanait dans les couloirs comme s'ils lui appartenaient. L'abus dont il avait souffert devait avoir été horrible pour qu'un tel changement se soit produit si rapidement.

Snape repensa au jeune garçon qui, sous le choc, avait pris le train pour les vacances d'été. Même avant que son oncle n'abuse de lui, cet enfant avait besoin de se remettre de la perte de ce crétin galeux, Black. Alors, avoir à rentrer à la maison et à endurer la torture imposée par les gens qui devaient prendre soin de lui avait dépassé les limites de l'endurance du garçon. Il ignorait que le jeune homme reviendrait complètement changé, souffrant des graves symptômes menant Harry à sursauter et reculer chaque fois qu'on bougeait trop rapidement, un changement radical par rapport au garçon provocateur et effronté qu'il avait été.

Mais que t'ont-ils donc fait ?

Severus ne voulait vraiment pas savoir, mais savait qu'il devait savoir afin d'aider cet enfant à guérir. Il avait eu un bref aperçu de l'horreur lorsqu'il avait dû aidé Harry à sortir de cet état d'inconscience fiévreuse, mais il se doutait que ce n'était là que la pointe de l'iceberg.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry était tout simplement mortifié. Non seulement son plan avait-il misérablement échoué, mais Snape l'avait aussi découvert. Pourquoi est-ce que rien ne fonctionnait comme prévu ? Maintenant il était pratiquement prisonnier et n'avait aucune chance de sauver Hedwige. Encore une fois, il eut l'impression de manquer à son rôle d'ami.

_J'aurais dû envoyer Hedwige au loin. Je suis tellement idiot, je savais que les Dursley me détestaient et j'ai gardé Hedwige avec moi pour me rassurer. Je l'ai encore fait, je mérite tout cela._

Harry eut une pensée pour Severus et pour la façon avec laquelle il avait changé d'idée à propos de sa garde. En fait, il paraissait logique pour le Gryffondor que le professeur ne veuille plus le garder. La culpabilité l'emporta sur le peu de bon sens que Harry possédait encore, le laissant plonger dans le désespoir. Le pire était qu'il avait cru qu'il deviendrait un membre de la famille et maintenant Snape ne voulait plus de lui. Aussi inattendu que cela pouvait paraître, Snape avait été le dernier espoir de Harry pour avoir une famille. Harry sentit cet espoir s'évaporer.

**§*&o&*§**

Snape pénétra dans les donjons et sut aussitôt sans même regarder... l'antidote était fichu. Il pouvait sentir le soufre dans l'air au lieu du l'odeur métallique que la potion devait avoir. En un mouvement de baguette, il fit disparaître la potion et l'odeur se dissipa rapidement. Merlin! Il n'avait plus de racines d'hespian! L'antidote exigeait cet ingrédient en particulier et le seul endroit où il pouvait en trouvait était dans la forêt interdite à Poudlard. _Et quoi encore?_

Il s'avança vers le foyer et y jeta de la poudre de la poudre de cheminette. Il devrait demander à Dumbledore de lui en procurer.

« Poudlard, bureau du professeur Dumbledore.» dit Snape. Il mit sa tête dans les flammes vertes, avant de la retirer aussitôt. La pièce était remplie de fonctionnaires du ministère! L'avaient-ils vu? Snape se redressa et songea à un nouveau plan d'action. Il savait qu'il avait à tout prix besoin de cet ingrédient pour réaliser la potion. _Je n'ai pas le choix. Je dois transplanner à Poudlard. Mais que faire de Potter? Tante Vespa..._

La relation entre le professeur et sa tante avait toujours été tendue, pour ne pas dire complètement haineuse. Lorsqu'il était enfant, Severus se souvenait de sa tante encourageant son père à le punir, et d'une façon toujours très sévère. Vespa avait toujours dit à Severus qu'elle le faisait parce qu'elle voulait rendre Severus meilleur et plus fort. Enfant, il ne voulait pas la croire mais, au fond, avec son esprit naïf, il l'avait crue. Elle représentait la personne que son père adorait et donc une personne à qui le jeune Severus espérait plaire. Maintenant, il la voyait pour qui elle était vraiment, un femme imbue d'elle-même, gâtée et sans la moindre patience face aux désagréments.

Alors ce fut avec une grande inquiétude que Severus en vint à la conclusion qu'il n'avait d'autre choix que de laisser Harry entre les mains de cette femme. Si tout allait bien, cela ne lui prendrait pas plus d'une heure. Avec la présence de Kinsey, il était légèrement plus assuré qu'on prendrait bien soin de Harry. Il sentait qu'il n'y avait aucune autre possibilité.

Snape gravit rapidement les marches pour chercher sa tante. Il la trouva dans sa suite, en compagnie de Charlet. Vespa était assise sur un canapé de soie vert, ses pieds posés sur un tabouret de velours; elle sirotait un thé chaud et regardait Charlet punir son elfe de maison sans merci.

« Excusez-moi tante Vespa; pourrais-je vous parler un instant ?» C'était vraiment le seul espoir de Severus.

Charlet et l'elfe de maison levèrent aussitôt les yeux sur Severus, tandis que Vespa pris son temps pour le regarder.

Vespa leva les yeux de sa tasse de porcelaine pour les poser sur son neveu et répliqua hautainement: «Comment osez-vous venir demander pardon pour le grossier comportement dont vous avez fait preuve au souper. Vous et ce garçon orphelin devriez être honorés par notre venue au manoir Snape. Au lieu de cela, vous me traitez avec dédain et fuyez un repas très important pour Charlet.» Vespa leva sa main pour prendre celle de Charlet.

La jeune fille regarda Snape avec de grands yeux tristes, jouant à merveille le rôle de l'enfant blessée.

Oh, pour l'amour de Merlin ! « Tante Vespa, je dois m'excuser pour mon malencontreux comportement. Je ne peux qu'invoquer la stupidité pour avoir oublié cette importante potion sur le feu. Vous savez que nous sommes présentement en des temps difficiles et cette potion était très importante.»

« Très bien, que vouliez-vous demander, Severus ?» Vespa se dit que l'homme semblait très impatient, tandis qu'elle le regardait se tordre les mains_. Ce n'est tellement pas habituel de la part de mon neveu... le sort aurait-il déjà commencé à faire effet ? Merveilleux !_

«Vespa, je dois m'absenter pour un certain temps. Je viens juste de découvrir qu'un plus grave danger que je ne l'aurais cru nous guette, et je dois préparer une potion pour régler cela. Au moment où je vous parle, la propriété est encerclée par ''ceux'' qui nous veulent du mal. La propriété est protégée par une barrière et vous devriez être en sécurité à l'intérieur.»

« Je l'espère bien. Je détesterais avoir à croire Charlet en danger.» Vespa tapota la main de Charlet de façon rassurante.

« Je me vois dans l'obligation de vous demander une faveur. Harry est confiné dans sa chambre en ce moment et je vous serais très reconnaissant de garder un œil sur lui si quoi que ce soit venait à se produire pendant mon absence ? Il vous faudrait transplanner avec Harry hors d'ici si la barrière venait à être fissurée. L'alarme se déclenchera afin de vous laisser suffisamment de temps pour transplanner vers Pré-au-lard.

« Pourquoi le garçon est-il enfermé dans sa chambre ?» Le sang-de-bourbe avait probablement tenté de voler l'argent**.**

« Ce n'est pas important pour l'instant.» La dernière chose dont Snape avait besoin était un sermon sur Harry Potter.

« Et voilà, vous recommencez ! Vous êtes grossier Severus et je ne le supporterai pas !» Vespa posa brusquement la délicate tasse de thé et ignora le dégât qui se forma sur la nappe de soie.

Snape n'avait pas de temps pour les crises d'humeur de sa tante Vespa. « Très bien, je vous le dirai. Le garçon a tenté de quitter le domaine sans permission.»

« Mais où ciel souhaitait-il aller ?»

«Eh bien, apparemment, il croit que sa chouette est toujours vivante et que son oncle l'a encore avec lui. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour monsieur Potter. Il se débrouillera très bien pour méditer sur son comportement erroné dans sa chambre. Maintenant, je dois vous demander si vous me feriez l'honneur de le surveiller pour un certain temps?» Snape s'assura de garder une voix respectueuse.

Vespa était radieuse. C'était comme si son stupide neveu lui servait le garçon sur un plateau d'argent. _C'est tout simplement parfait !_

« Eh bien, je suppose que je peux aider le garçon en cas de besoin.» Vespa dû faire beaucoup d'efforts pour ne pas sourire.

« Il lui est interdit de sortir de sa chambre et personne ne doit lui rendre visite.» Snape jeta un œil à Charlet afin de s'assurer qu'elle avait compris. « À moins bien sûr qu'il y ait urgence. Si je ne suis pas de retour cette nuit, veuillez communiquer avec le professeur Dumbledore par poudre de cheminette dans son bureau à Poudlard. Le seul foyer qui fonctionne est celui dans mon laboratoire. Le mot de passe est ''Branchiflore''. Ne l'utilisez que si vous êtes en danger de mort. Le réseau de cheminées est surveillé par le ministère et... par d'autres.»

« Oui, oui Severus. Vous êtes devenue une véritable mère, n'est-ce pas ?» Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher se moquer de son pathétique neveu alors qu'il s'inquiétait pour ce garçon imbécile.

« Bon, je devrais être de retour dans une heure.» Snape jeta un dernier regard dans la direction de la femme, notant son air amusé, avant de s'incliner et de tourner les talons vers le couloir.

Snape décida de ne pas avertir Potter de son départ, se disant que le garçon tenterait probablement une fois de plus de disparaître dès que Snape aurait quitté les lieux. _Ce serait typique du Gryffondor. Lorsque ce sort sera effacé, je ferai à ce garçon tout un sermon sur la responsabilité, il ne devrait pas l'oublier !_

Snape marcha jusqu'à la limite de la propriété, traînant son balai avec lui, et il leva sa baguette devant lui. Il fit un trou dans la barrière et s'y inséra. Il se retourna aussitôt et scella la bulle protectrice de nouveau. Il enjamba son balai et s'envola au-delà des arbres. Le professeur se jeta aussitôt un sort d'invisibilité. Snape scruta les terres environnantes et ne vit personne aux alentours. Peut-être avaient-ils abandonné leur surveillance? Pourtant il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il était certain qu'ils étaient là, quelque part, à les observer et à attendre.

Aussitôt que Snape fut suffisamment loin de la zone sécuritaire, il transplana à Pré-au-lard et vola jusqu'à Poudlard. Il repensa à l'odeur que la potion avait dégagé et ne parvenait pas à identifier où il avait senti une telle odeur auparavant. Il n'arrivait tout simplement pas à s'enlever cette émanation odorante de la tête et il savait qu'il devrait s'en rappeler, que c'était important.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, cherchant à élaborer un autre plan pour venir en aide à Hedwige. Au point où il en était, il n'avait plus grand chose à perdre. Il jeta un œil vers Kinsey, qui se tordait les mains dans un coin, et il se demanda si elle serait prête à l'aider. Alors qu'il était sur le point d'aborder le sujet, il y eut un faible cognement à la porte. _Définitivement pas Snape, avec un cognement pareil._

Kinsey s'activa aussitôt et accourut jusqu'à la porte. « Qui est là ?» murmura-t-elle avec panique, tout en jetant des regards apeurés en direction de Harry.

« Ce n'est que moi... Charlet. Je suis venue voir si Harry allait bien. Pouvez-vous m'ouvrir la porte ?»

« Non, non, maître ne voudrait pas vous voir ici.» répondit Kinsey avec incertitude.

« Je suis une invitée de mon cousin,» lâcha Charlet d'un ton irrité. « Ainsi, j'exige d'être traitée avec respect !» Puis Charlet changea le ton de sa voix, comme si elle venait de changer d'avis quand à l'attitude à adopter avec l'elfe. «Je dois dire quelque chose d'important à Harry, petite elfe. Laisse-moi entrer,» poursuivit-elle d'une voix douce et raffinée.

L'elfe de maison ne semblait pas convaincu.

« Laisse-la entrer, Kinsey. Snape ne t'as pas ordonné de laisser tout le monde dehors.» Harry écouterait ce qu'elle avait à dire et lui demanderait ensuite de partir.

Lentement, Kinsey déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit, révélant ainsi une adolescente au visage exprimant la condescendance. Elle entra aussitôt dans la pièce, heurtant volontairement Kinsey en passant près d'elle.

« Va me chercher du thé, elfe.» La dernière chose que Charlet voulait était que l'elfe de maison de Snape écoute ce qu'elle avait à dire à Harry.

L'elfe resta immobile, transférant son regard d'un adolescent à l'autre, se demandant quoi faire.

« Il est parti, elfe. Severus est parti, tu n'as donc pas à t'inquiéter de lui désobéir. Alors maintenant va me chercher du thé et prépare moi quelques pâtisseries aussi, avant que je ne te jette hors d'ici.» Il était si difficile de rester gentille lorsque les serviteurs étaient si intraitables. Si elle avait été chez elle, cette elfe aurait déjà été jetée dans les escaliers.

« Ça va, Kinsey,» fit Harry de façon rassurante.

Kinsey quitta les lieux en regardant par-dessus son épaule.

Charlet ferma la porte de la chambre et se retourna aussitôt pour faire face à Harry, échangeant son air dédaigneux pour une expression mélodieuse. Elle avait une tâche à accomplir et aucun échec ne serait toléré par sa tante.

« Harry, savais-tu que Severus a quitté les lieux ?»

Harry ne dit rien, se contentant de la regarder, de la prudence apparaissant clairement sur son visage.

Charlet se glissa aux côtés d'Harry, faisant appel à tout son charme d'adolescente pour attirer sa confiance.

« Cousin Severus est parfois si sévère. Il me fait vraiment très peur. As-tu peur de lui ?»

« Peur de lui ? Surtout pas.» _Ou peut-être un peu._

« Oh, Harry, il m'a dit que tu as tenté de t'en aller et qu'il n'allait pas t'aider. Je pense qu'il est tout simplement méchant,» dit Charlet d'une voix soucieuse. « Il a aussi dit qu'il allait te garder enfermé pour plusieurs jours afin de te punir.»

« Enfermé ?» Harry dirigea son regard vers la porte.

« Oui, il est allé se procurer un verrou magique spécial que tu ne pourras pas détruire.»

Harry était furieux ! Comment Snape pouvait-il penser être un meilleur père que l'oncle Vernon ? _Je ne resterai pas ici plus longtemps !_ Harry pris sa cape et se dirigea vers la porte.

Attends ! Je peux peut-être t'aider. Où veux-tu aller ?»

« Charlet, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.» Harry lui tourna le dos et se tourna en direction du cachot pour trouver quelque chose qui le laisserait traverser la barrière magique.

« Attends Harry, je peux peut-être comprendre. Je peux peut-être même t'aider. Je connais le mot de passe qui te permettra de partir.

Harry s'immobilisa. Ce serait bien plus simple que de détruire la barrière. Il se tourna lentement vers Charlet, observant son expression passer de nerveuse à radieuse.

« Je dois retourner à Little Whinging et trouver ma chouette chez mon oncle. Je sais que ça paraît stupide, mais elle tout ce qu'il me reste.»

« Ça n'a pas du tout l'air stupide.» Charlet n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se confiait à elle si rapidement. Il devait être vraiment désespéré. « Je peux t'aider à t'y rendre !» Elle bondit sur ses pieds, excitée.

« Est-ce que le mot de passe permet de traverser la barrière ?»

« Non, en fait, ma tante connait le mot de passe du réseau de cheminées. Je sais que tante Vespa va t'aider.»

Il n'était pas question qu'il fasse confiance à ce troll. Il se sentait déjà idiot d'avoir tout dit à Charlet.

« Charlet, s'il-te-plaît, ne lui dit pas que je veux partir, je t'en prie.» Il supplierait s'il le fallait.

« Harry, tu dois me faire confiance. Tante Vespa adore les animaux et s'il y a la moindre possibilité de sauver ta chouette, je sais qu'elle aidera. Je te promets, Harry, qu'elle t'emmènera à Little Whinging. Pourquoi ne nous laisses-tu pas t'aider ?»

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait cette conversation avec la petite princesse gâtée, mais il n'avait réellement aucune autre possibilité et n'avait plus de temps à perdre.

« Charlet, si c'est un piège...»

« Ce n'est pas un piège, Harry, je te donne ma parole de sorcier que tu iras à Little Whinging.»

Harry ne lui faisait pas vraiment pas confiance, mais que pouvait-il arriver de pire? Snape le détestait de toute façon et il se fichait bien de ce que Vespa pouvait penser de lui. Il acquiesça.

Charlet en bondit presque hors de la pièce jusqu'à sa tante. Harry serait hors de sa vie et loin de son héritage pour toujours!

Pendant son absence, Harry se mit à penser à sa décision de laisser Vespa l'aider. En quelques minutes à peine, la femme crapaud s'était glissée à l'intérieur de la pièce, ses longues robes mauves flottant derrière elle.

« Alors, vous avez besoin de mon aide, mon garçon?» Il allait être si facile de se débarrasser du sang-de-bourbe.

« Heum, je dois retourner chez mon oncle sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Il a ma chouette.» _C'était risqué, mais cela valait la peine d'essayer._

« Oh, il fut un temps où je possédais une chouette pour laquelle j'aurais tout risqué. Quelle noblesse de votre part.» Manipuler le garçon était bien plus facile qu'elle ne l'aurait cru.

« Oui, elle compte beaucoup pour moi.» Vespa n'était pas si mal. Harry se sentit mal de l'avoir jugé si négativement.

« Alors ne perdons plus de temps, mon garçon. Severus sera de retour bientôt et je sais que vous ne voulez pas être pris en flagrant délit.» _Et je ne veux pas être prise non plus._

Harry la regarda avec étonnement.

Vespa tourna les talons et longea le couloir en direction du cachot. « Severus m'a révélé que la seule cheminée qui fonctionne est celle dans son laboratoire.» Elle ouvrit la porte du cachot et se mit à descendre les escaliers. L'air froid les assaillit dans leur descente.

« Mais comment vais-je faire pour ne pas être détecté ?» demanda Harry alors que son esprit ne contenait plus sa joie de trouver sa chouette.

« Oh, Severus m'a donné le mot de passe secret avant de partir. Juste au cas où nous aurions des visiteurs. Je vous ferai apparaître chez vos proches, vous n'aurez alors qu'à prendre votre chouette et je vous ouvrirai l'entrée par la cheminée ici afin que vous puissiez revenir.» Elle se retourna et offrit à Harry un clin d'œil.

Harry trouvait cela logique, mais c'était trop facile. Pourquoi Snape n'avait-il pas fait cela pour lui ?

Tout arriva si vite, Harry n'eut pas même le temps d'y penser davantage. Avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrive, Vespa lui agrippa le dos par sa cape et jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans le feu.

Elle cria «Quatre, Privet Drive !» et poussa d'un coup Harry dans les flammes vertes.

Harry réalisa, alors qu'il passait devant des milliers de foyers, qu'il n'avait jamais donné l'adresse à Vespa. Comment savait-elle ? Il n'eut pas le temps d'y songer. Harry émergea soudainement hors du feu et atterrit sur le sol... du quatre, Privet Drive !

**À suivre**


	15. L'anniversaire de Dudley

**Titre Anglais: **Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français : **Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Bêta Traductrice : **Lilai

**Bêta Correctrice: **Silyme

**Chapitre traduit par : **Ju-chan et Mimi-chan

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : **Fini** (53 chap)**

**État de la fic en français : **15; **Traduit : **29** ; En cours : **30, 31, 32, 33

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction.

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité.

Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry.

Snape décide de l'adopter et de le prépare à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire son histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Bonne lecture et bonne semaine !

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

**Chapitre 15 : L'anniversaire de Dudley.**

Harry tomba brusquement sur le plancher du 4 Privet Drive. Il se leva rapidement et chercha autour de lui ses proches. Il put entendre des voix venues de l'arrière cour et put sentir l'odeur du poulet au barbecue. Harry se laissa tomber à quatre pattes et rampa vers l'escalier afin que les Dursley ne le voient pas depuis l'arrière cour. Il gravit rapidement les marches et courut à son ancienne chambre.

Quand il poussa la porte de la chambre, il s'arrêta sur le seuil et regarda dans la minuscule chambre. Son estomac se souleva et il sentit une vague de frayeur. Il était choqué de voir que la chambre n'avait pas changé d'un pouce. Le sang sur le sol avait séché en une couleur brunâtre et les draps de lit étaient encore recroquevillés sur le plancher près de son lit. Une image de son oncle apparut dans son esprit, _Tu es inutile et personne ne voudra jamais de toi, monstre!_ Harry se calma dans une sueur froide et se força à faire un pas dans la chambre. _Tournes et regardes le mur! Oh Seigneur, arrêtes de penser à lui! _Harry fit lentement son chemin jusqu'au bureau et attrapa la photo de ses parents essayant de se focaliser sur autre chose que son oncle.

Harry marcha vers la fenêtre et jeta un coup d'œil à travers les rideaux. Il pouvait voir Dudley et son gang assis sur des chaises de jardin sous l'arbre et Tante Pétunia et Oncle Vernon se tenant devant le barbecue retournant le poulet. _C'est typique. Dudley assis attendant la nourriture et ne levant pas le petit doigt pour aider. Eh bien au moins, je ne suis pas celui attendant comme un cochon._

Harry se tourna vers son lit et espéra qu'avec tout ce qu'il y avait eu sa cape d'invisibilité était toujours caché dans le plancher. Il poussa le lit et desserra la planche au-dessous. La magnifique cape de son père et l'album photos de Hagrid l'attendaient en dessous._ Oui! Si tout va bien les Dursley ne seront jamais que j'étais ici et je récupérerais Hedwige._

Il lança la cape au-dessus de sa tête et se rendit au sous-sol. Une fois là, il regarda tout autour pour voir un signe de sa chouette, mais savait déjà qu'elle n'était pas là. Si elle était quelque part dans la maison il l'aurait senti d'une façon ou d'une autre. Harry savait qu'Oncle Vernon avait pris Hedwige dans la voiture et l'avait conduit quelque part. Si Hedwige était toujours vivante alors son oncle devrait aller la voir à moment donné et Harry avait l'intention de le suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il le fasse.

Harry alla dans la cuisine et prit des canettes de soda, quelques gâteaux et un sac de bretzels. Il planifiait d'attendre dans la cave jusqu'à ce que son Oncle aille travailler le matin. Hedwige devait être quelque part à la fabrique. Harry savait qu'il pourrait la trouver si elle était là-bas. Il regagna le sous-sol et cacha sa nourriture derrière quelques boites. Il alla en haut toujours cacher sous sa cape pour avoir de l'eau. Juste comme il marchait dans la cuisine, la porte arrière s'ouvrit et Oncle Vernon entra avec un plat plein de poulet.

Le cœur de Harry battait si fort qu'il pensait que Vernon pouvait l'entendre! Harry n'avait aucune idée qu'il pouvait toujours ressentir de la peur en voyant encore son oncle. Il prit une grande inspiration et secoua sa tête. _Non ! Je ne vais pas laisser Vernon avoir ce genre de pouvoir sur moi!_ Harry décida à ce moment d'arrêter d'être effrayé par le porc boursouflé se tenant devant lui.

Vernon plaça le poulet sur le comptoir et se tourna vers la glacière pour la salade de pommes de terre. Harry regarda le poulet et son estomac grogna avec faim. _Peut-être vais-je avoir un peu d'amusement avec ce vieux Verny !_ Harry attrapa le plat de poulet barbecue et le cacha sous sa cape. _Ca va être bon !_ Il recula pour regarder la réaction de son Oncle. Vernon se retourna avec un gros bol de salade et s'arrêta net. Quand il ne vit plus le poulet il regarda tout autour rapidement puis alla à la porte de derrière.

« Pétunia! As-tu pris le poulet dehors ? Je pensais que nous mangions ici. »

Pétunia vint dans la maison et dit, « Je n'ai pas pris le poulet. Vernon, où l'as-tu mis ? Je t'ai vu rentrer avec. »

« Je l'ai posé juste là sur le comptoir » dit Vernon tapant sa main sur le dessus vide du comptoir. « Où par l'enfer est-il passé ? »

Pétunia ouvrit les portes des placards et regarda dedans. Elle ouvrit les tiroirs et regarda sous les torchons. « Où l'as-tu posé Vernon ? Dudley et ses amis commencent à avoir faim et nous ne voulons pas l'énervé pour son grand jour. »

« Pétunia, je te dis que j'ai mis la nourriture juste là ! » Vernon pilonnait le comptoir.

Dudley entra dans la cuisine et flanqua son gros corps dans la chaise la plus proche. « Mangeons ! Allez les gars, venez ici et bouffez ! » Dudley appela ses amis.

Pétunia paraissait un peu effrayé comme elle dit « Duddy, Papa a perdu le poulet. »

« Je ne l'ai pas perdu ! Je l'ai posé juste ici ! » Vernon continua à pilonner le comptoir comme si ça pouvait faire réapparaitre le poulet.

« Et bien, il n'a pas pu tout simplement se lever et partir chéri » dit Pétunia avec une expression ennuyée.

« Vous feriez mieux de ne pas essayer de me faire refaire encore un régime ! Je pensais que nous devions le fêter ce soir ! »

« Oh Duddy nous le faisons. Nous sommes si fier que tu ais perdu 4,5 kilos ! » dit Tante Pétunia comme elle consolait son fils.

« Alors où est ma nourriture ! Tu disais qu'on pourrait avoir du poulet et du gâteau et des cadeaux ! Tu as promis ! » Dudley agissait comme un enfant de 5 ans et Harry était assez amusé.

Il semblait qu'ils célébraient la perte de poids de Dudley avec une fête.

Dudley commençait à être énervé et buta presque sur Harry. Harry prit ça comme son signal pour partir et se retrancha à la cave aussi vite que possible avec le plat de poulet. Il s'assit sur la dernière marche et attrapa un pilon géant dans sa main et en prit une bouchée. C'était la meilleure chose qu'il avait mangé de tout l'été ! Il mangea un autre pilon et deux ailes avant qu'il n'entende la porte de devant claquer. Il cacha rapidement le poulet derrière les boites et remonta. Il regarda par la fenêtre juste à temps pour voir Oncle Vernon et Tante Pétunia partir en voiture avec Dudley et tout ses trois amis entassés sur le siège arrière. Harry rit si fort qu'il tomba pratiquement par terre._ Ils doivent aller prendre une pizza!_

Harry regarda vers la cheminée et pensa à Vespa et la manière dont elle avait connaissance de son adresse sans le lui avoir dit. _Que manigançait-elle ? _Harry n'avait vraiment pas beaucoup d'espoir qu'elle puisse le rappeler au Manoir de Snape mais il s'assit prés de la cheminée juste au cas où elle l'appelle. Il aurait voulut lui dire qu'il n'était pas prêt à revenir encore. Il n'avait pas prévu de partir tant qu'il n'avait pas récupéré sa chouette.

Il espérait seulement que Snape n'allait pas être trop en colère contre lui. Si il avait sa chance de trouver Hedwige alors tout ça en valait la peine, peu importe ce que Snape lui ferait quand il le trouverait. Harry n'avait pas réalisé combien il était fatigué comme il s'appuya contre le sofa et repoussa sa cape sur ses jambes. Il tomba rapidement dans un profond sommeil sans qu'aucuns cauchemars n'interrompent ses rêves.

**§*&o&*§**

Snape avait monté son balai jusqu'à la Foret Interdite sous un sort d'invisibilité. Quand il passa par les portes de Poudlard il put voir les aurors placés stratégiquement autour du terrain. _Ils doivent désespérer de mettre leurs mains sur Harry_. Snape avait vraiment besoin de trouver qui essayait de faire envoyer Harry chez les Dursley. Après la façon dont ils avaient traités le garçon, Snape doutait sérieusement que Harry reviendrait entier s'il était envoyé là-bas.

Quand Severus atteint la lisière de la forêt, il sauta de son balai et l'appuya contre un arbre. Puis il se dirigea vers la zone où il savait que la plante poussait. La forêt était très calme, pas même un oiseau ne faisait du bruit. Cela mit Snape sur ses gardes, et il devint très conscient de son environnement. Le soleil commençait à se coucher et l'air devint vif. Severus voulait ramasser la plante et rentrer aussi vite que possible. Le moins de temps Harry passait avec sa Tante, le mieux c'était. Il ne pouvait plus attendre de préparer la potion et de briser cette horrible malédiction. Le garçon semblait vraiment désespéré la dernière fois que Snape l'avait vu. Il décida de prendre le problème en main et d'aller chercher ce satané hibou pour le garçon. Il n'était pas entièrement sûr de comment il allait récupérer le hibou sans être détecté mais savait qu'il trouverait un plan.

A ce moment, il repéra la pointe de la plante rare qui sortait derrière un bouquet de feuilles. Il se pencha et poussa doucement les feuilles plus loin, révélant le parfait spécimen. Il tira une petite paire de ciseaux de sa cape et coupa la base de la plante. Aussitôt que la plante fut coupée, une forte odeur métallique frappa ses narines. _Là encore une fois! Cette odeur, cette odeur est si familière! _Cela le frappa comme un coup de tonnerre. Il se rappela soudainement où il avait senti ça : Le thé, ce thé si spécial qu'il avait eu avec Vespa, des années auparavant!

Il repensa à ce thé bizarre qu'elle avait insisté pour qu'il le prenne 8 ans plus tôt. Il se la rappela servant un étrange thé au gout métallique qu'il n'avait pas voulu boire. Il se rappelait comme elle avait insisté pour qu'il finisse jusqu'à la dernière goutte, blâmant ses mauvaises manières. C'était la dernière fois qu'il avait senti cette forte odeur métallique. Son estomac se retourna alors qu'il sut que c'était Vespa qui avait placé ce sort sur lui et non son père.

_Oh Merlin! J'ai laissé Harry avec Vespa !_

Snape mit rapidement la plante dans sa poche et courut hors de la forêt aussi vite que ses jambes pouvaient le porter. Il trouva son balai appuyé contre l'arbre où il l'avait laissé et sauta dessus. Son esprit avait du mal à de faire à l'idée de Vespa plaçant ce sort sur lui. Il savait qu'elle le méprisait mais n'avait jamais pensé qu'elle voudrait essayer de tuer l'un de ses descendants. C'était juste trop démoniaque à imaginer.

Le professeur n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait avoir de si fort sentiment pour Harry Potter. Il s'en faisait vraiment pour le garçon et voulait voir son adoption aboutir. Il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de réconciliation à faire avec le garçon mais savait qu'une fois que cette malédiction serait levée, tout se mettrait en place.

Snape avait mis le garçon en grand danger et lui avait même fait du mal physiquement et maintenant plaçait le garçon avec Vespa! Quel genre de gardien était-il, par l'enfer ! Le garçon aurait été mieux avec les Dursley! _Bon, je ne suis pas si mauvais mais j'ai été vraiment dur avec le garçon._

Snape fit son chemin jusqu'à Poudlard et transplana rapidement aussi prés que possible de sa maison. Il fit un trou dans la barrière et grimpa à travers. La propriété paraissait calme. Il n'y avait aucun signe de personne dans la propriété. Snape enleva le sort d'invisibilité et courut dans la maison par la porte de la cuisine. Il se dirigea rapidement vers l'escalier principal et avait placé un pied sur la première marche avant qu'il ne se glaça sur place.

Trois différents Aurors se tenant dans le salon avaient leurs baguettes pointées sur lui. L'un d'eux cria, « Arrêtez ! Lâchez votre baguette. »

Snape se tourna lentement vers eux et évalua la situation. Ca ne semblait pas très bon pour lui. En plus des trois Aurors, il y avait Percy Weasley et Sir Stanton.

_Ah… Oh!_ Les pièces du puzzle s'assemblaient. Vespa avait dû soudoyer Stanton pour forcer le retour de Harry chez les Dursley juste au cas où sa malédiction ne fonctionne pas. Vespa avait dû utiliser le mot de passe secret et laisser tout ces Aurors dans le manoir. Stanton était le sorcier le plus puissant faisant pression pour qu'Harry lui soit retiré. Si c'était le cas alors où était Harry ?

« Où est mon fils ? » dit Snape avec une voix au ton bas dangereux comme il toisait Sir Stanton.

Stanton était soulagé d'être entouré par trois Aurors et parla avec fausse bravoure, « Vous n'avait pas de fils Snape. Si vous parlez de Harry Potter, le garçon est retourné dans sa famille. Maintenant ne rendez pas ça plus difficile que ça ne l'est déjà. Déposez votre baguette. »

Severus scanna la pièce et essaya de trouver un plan d'évasion. Avant qu'il ne sache ce qui se passait, un Auror jeta le sort du saucisson et un autre Auror cria « Expelliarmus ! »

La baguette de Snape alla voler à travers les airs et son corps s'écrasa sur le sol. Sa tête fut emportée par le poids de la chute et une large coupure s'ouvrit sur l'arrière de sa tête. Il resta seulement conscient pendant une autre seconde ou deux mais ce fut suffisant pour apercevoir Vespa se tenant à la tête de l'escalier avec un grand sourire sur son démoniaque visage.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry se réveilla quand la portière claqua et Dudley hurlant combien il détestait la pizza. La porte s'ouvrit et les trois Dursley entrèrent dans le salon. Harry tira la cape sur sa tête et alla à côté du canapé.

« Où est mon gâteau ? Je peux même pas manger mon satané gâteau ou papa l'a perdu aussi ! » Dudley saisit un des nombreux cadeaux emballés sur la table basse et l'ouvrit en le déchirant. Il ne dut pas aimer beaucoup les nouveaux jeux vidéo puisqu'il les jeta vers la cheminée, touchant presque Harry.

Pétunia traversa le salon portant un large gâteau bleu avec "Félicitation Dudley !" écrit dessus. Ensemble, Vernon et Pétunia commencèrent à applaudir et dirent « Félicitation ! » à leur fils.

Harry ne put s'en empêcher, c'était trop beau! Tante Pétunia continuait à marcher vers Dudley et était presque devant lui quand elle "glissa" sur quelque chose et le gâteau s'envola sur la tête de Dudley. Le gâteau atterrit sur le visage rond de Dudley ! Harry mit son poing dans la bouche pour éviter de rire fort. Vernon essaya de dire quelque chose mais les mots ne sortaient pas et Pétunia hurla d'horreur devant ce qu'elle venait de faire à son bébé ! Dudley essaya de crier mais le gâteau était placardé sur son visage et il ne pouvait pas respirer. Il agrippait des bouts du gâteau essayant de faire un trou pour l'air.

Il sembla que les trois Dursley contrôlèrent leurs voix en même temps comme le niveau sonore devint insupportable et Harry se couvrit les oreilles.

« Je vous hais, je vous hais ! » hurla Dudley à ses pauvres parents comme il courait vers l'escalier. Les deux parents le poursuivirent et Harry les entendirent corrompre le garçon gâté avec plus de cadeaux à venir.

Harry aurait donné n'importe quoi pour avoir une photo magique de la scène du gâteau. Comme il aurait aimé partager ça avec les jumeaux Weasley ! Harry se dirigea doucement vers le sous-sol et fit son lit avec de vieilles affaires de Dudley. Demain amènerait une réponse à ses recherches. Il sentit un léger frisson d'espoir à l'idée de revoir de nouveau son compagnon.

Comme Harry dérivait dans le sommeil, il se demanda pourquoi Snape n'avait pas essayé de le retrouver. Il essaya de ne pas être trop désappointé à cette idée mais il était vraiment blessé. Il espérait que Snape soit là à l'aider à récupérer sa chouette.

**§*&o&*§**

Snape se réveilla pour se retrouver sur un lit dur dans une chambre froide avec des barreaux d'un côté et une petite fenêtre à barreaux de l'autre. _Oh Merlin ! Je suis en prison._ Il se leva trop vite et retomba sur le lit. Il sentit une large bosse sur le dos de sa tête. La première chose qu'il devait faire était de sortir Harry de chez les Dursley. Il devait parler avec Dumbledore et le faire aller chercher Harry. Il se leva de nouveau et chercha un garde.

« Gardes ! Il y a quelqu'un ici ! » cria Snape. L'endroit était calme, pas même d'autres détenus étaient là. Il regarda de nouveau et réalisa qu'il devait être dans une des cellules localisées sous le bâtiment du Ministère de la Magie. Oh oui, il avait été ici avant. L'endroit avait le plus haut niveau de sécurité que tout autre endroit qu'il connaissait.

Snape retourna s'asseoir sur le lit et pensa à ce que Harry devait endurer en ce moment. Severus fut prit de panique à la pensée de trouver Harry dans le même état que lors de sa dernière visite chez les Dursley. _Je tuerais ce salaud, s'il lève un doigt sur le garçon!_ Snape pensa à son futur fils et combien il l'avait mal jugé pendant tant d'années. Il avait toujours présumé que Potter était juste comme son père mais Snape se rendait compte que Harry était la personne la moins confiante qu'il connaissait. L'oncle de Potter avait changé un garçon confiant en lui-même en un garçon effrayé, qui avait perdu toute confiance en lui. Snape avait espéré que Harry en aurait récupérée, mais il semblait que le garçon était plus traumatisé émotionnellement que Snape le pensait. Snape savait qu'ils avaient tous deux un long chemin devant eux pour que cette relation fonctionne._ Il n'y a pas moyen que je laisse le garçon! Il retournera à son ancien caractère même si c'est la dernière chose que je fais!_

Soudain il entendit une porte s'ouvrir dans le couloir et l'air devint glacé.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry se réveilla très tôt et monta et sortit par la porte de devant. Il se faufila dans la voiture de Vernon et s'installa sur le siège passager avant avec sa cape d'invisibilité. Il resta là bien deux heures avant de voir Vernon se ruer vers la voiture avec Pétunia courant après lui avec son casse-croute.

Vernon se laissa tomber sur le siège conducteur et lança sa boite repas vers Harry. Harry attrapa la boite et la plaça près de lui sur le siège. Heureusement, Vernon était préoccupé en sortant de l'allée et ne vit pas la boite s'arrêter en vol et se redresser d'elle-même sur le siège auto. Ca prit une heure pour atteindre Grunnings et garer la voiture. Vernon tendit la main et saisit la boite. Il eut un regard étrange sur le visage en soulevant la boite. Il l'ouvrit et regarda dedans.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » La boite était vide. Harry se couvrit la bouche de la main pour retenir son rire une fois encore. Tout le déjeuner de Vernon avait fini sur le giron de Harry ! Il avait même pris le thermos avec le café chaud.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y ne va pas avec Pétunia ? » râla Vernon comme il lança la boite repas sur le siège arrière.

Harry attendit que Vernon soit à quelques mètres de la voiture avant d'ouvrir la porte et sortir de la voiture. Harry rangea le repas de son oncle dans son pull et suivit de près son oncle. Le cœur de Harry martelait sa poitrine alors qu'il approchait de la porte. Vernon entra dans l'usine et mit sa carte dans l'horloge sur le mur. Puis il se dirigea vers le bureau en haut d'un escalier raide. Harry regarda le bureau et vit plusieurs photos de Dudley lui souriant. _Beurk !_

Vernon semblait prêt à s'asseoir sur la chaise derrière le bureau mais, soudain, changea d'idée. A la place, il se dirigea vers le fond du bureau et sortit ses clés. Il ouvrit la porte d'un placard et tira une chaine dans le placard et une lumière s'alluma. Harry s'approcha un peu afin de pouvoir voir à l'intérieur aussi. Il n'avait pas vraiment besoin de la voir pour savoir qu'elle était là. Hedwige était là dans le placard ! _Mais pourquoi ne faisait-elle aucun bruit ? _Harry essaya d'avoir une meilleure vue et fit le tour du bureau de l'autre côté de l'oncle Vernon. Juste comme il bougeait, sa cape frappa un dossier qui dépassait et tapa le pot à crayons. Vernon se tourna et regarda les crayons se disperser à travers le bureau.

« Qui est là ? » appela-t-il paniqué.

Il regarda partout et puis se retourna vers le placard. De drôle de choses étaient arrivés ces derniers temps. D'abord, le poulet disparaissait, puis le gâteau et maintenant le pot à crayon. Vernon commença à sentir les poils de sa nuque se hérisser un peu. Il devrait simplement se débarrasser de cette chouette et c'en serait fini. Mais que faire si le garçon revenait et qu'il eut besoin de la chouette pour le faire taire ? Il pensa qu'il devrait plutôt tenir au moins jusqu'à ce que l'école reprenne.

Harry se figea et essaya de calmer son cœur battant. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin à ce niveau était d'être attraper par Vernon. Il regarda comme Vernon claqua soudain la porte et se retourna.

**§*&o&*§**

Snape se leva du lit son sang se glaçant. _Un détraqueur ? Qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ?_ Il n'avait rien fait d'assez mauvais pour être envoyé à Azkaban. Il devait envoyer un message à Dumbledore, il devait éloigner Harry des Dursley avant que le garçon ne soit tué par son oncle.

Le détraqueur ne faisait aucun bruit comme il ouvrait la porte de la cellule. Snape eut si froid qu'il frissonnait. Il ne s'en souciait même pas tant qu'il pouvait faire réaliser à quelqu'un que Harry était retourné chez les Dursley. Il regarda le détraqueur s'immobiliser après avoir ouvert la porte. Snape put entendre des gens marcher le long du couloir puis Weasley et Stanton s'arrêtèrent en face de la porte et regardèrent le Professeur.

« Alors, Professeur, vous aimez votre chambre ? » dit Stanton avec un petit rire à la fin.

Snape continua à fixer les deux hommes sans dire un mot. Il voulait voir dans quel genre de jeu ces hommes s'étaient engagés.

« Je pense qu'il aurait besoin de quelques jours pour comprendre l'erreur de ses choix. Qu'en pensez-vous Weasley ? »

Percy essaya de ne pas regarder dans les impitoyables yeux du Professeur de Potions. Percy émit un faible son et recula de quelques pas.

« Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça. Je vous préviens loyalement que vous paierez pour ça » dit Snape comme il dévisageait Stanton.

« Oh, que c'est drôle venant d'un homme enfermé avec un détraqueur comme compagnon de cellule » ria Stanton.

« Vous me sous-estimez. Vous découvrirez que j'ai plus d'expérience que vous pour retourner une situation à mon bénéfice » dit Snape dans un ton dangereusement bas.

« Je pense que vous devriez apprendre quelques bonnes manières, Professeur » cracha Stanton.

Ces mots sonnaient comme s'ils venaient de la bouche de Vespa et Snape devint encore plus en colère contre l'homme. Il tourna son attention vers le timide homme à la porte de la cellule.

« Weasley, comment pensez-vous que votre famille réagira quand ils découvriront que vous êtes en partis responsable d'avoir renvoyé Harry chez son oncle ? Je suis sûr que vos frères auront quelques mots choisis pour vous, sans parler de votre mère et votre père. »

Snape put voir le garçon commencer à trembler.

« C'est vous, vous avez kidnappé Harry, Professeur. Vous ne pouvez pas juste prendre quelqu'un sans que la bonne procédure soit suivi » cria Percy.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore lui-même a assuré la bonne forme pour ma prise en charge de Mr Potter. Cet homme pour qui vous travaillez à présent a été soudoyé par ma tante et essaye de tuer Harry ! »

Severus arrêta soudain de parler comme il était frappé par un sort de silence.

Stanton agrippa le bras de Percy et le tira hors de la cellule en passant le détraqueur.

« N'écoutez pas le Mangemort, Weasley ! Sa propre famille ne peut le croire. »

Ils sortirent de la prison et claquèrent la porte à la fin du corridor, laissant Snape seul avec le détraqueur.

**À suivre.**


	16. Hedwige

**Titre Anglais** : Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français** : Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur** : Teachersnape64

**Chapitre traduit par** : 77Hildegard

**Bêta traductrice** : Lilai

**Bêta Correctrice **: Silyme

**Rating : T**

**Etat de la fic en anglais** : Fini (53 chap)

**Etat de la fic en français** : 16 **Traduit :** 30 **En cours :** 31, 32, 33, 34

**Disclamer** : Rien ne sous appartient sauf la traduction

**Résumer** : L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

Nous vous remercions pour toute vos reviews

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

**Chapitre 16 Hedwige**

Question à propos de la malédiction sur Snape.

Quand Vespa a décidé d'adopter Charlet, elle jette la malédiction sur Snape dans son thé (il y a environ 8 ans), elle le fait juste au cas où Snape aurait ses propres enfants ou adopterait des enfants. De cette façon, Snape tuerait ses propres enfants et quand il mourrait tous ses biens iraient à Charlet. Ainsi, lorsque Snape a commencé à réfléchir à l'adoption d'Harry, la malédiction s'est activée et Snape s'est mis à vouloir le tuer.

**§*&o&*§**

Percy Weasley ne pouvait pas dormir cette nuit-là. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux, l'image d'Harry abusé, couché dans un lit d'hôpital surgissait dans son esprit. Il aimait Harry et sa famille considérait l'enfant comme l'un des siens. Il se retourna dans son lit et réfléchi à l'endroit où pouvait dormir Harry en ce moment. Il avait entendu des rumeurs selon lesquelles le garçon avait dormis dans un placard la plus grande partie de sa vie. Il repoussa cette idée dans un coin de sa tête et essaya de se concentrer sur la promotion qui lui avait été promise par Sir Stanton. Il n'aimait pas vraiment Sir Stanton, mais il savait bien que l'homme avait d'importantes relations au ministère qui pourrait l'aider à obtenir une promotion. Après avoir vu Snape enfermé dans sa cellule, Sir Stanton lui avait offert un poste très convoité au sein de son propre département au ministère.

A présent Percy n'était plus certain de vouloir travailler avec Stanton et il n'avait certainement pas envie de parler à ses parents de sa promotion. Leurs sentiments étaient très clairs sur ce qu'ils pensaient de cet homme. Percy rejeta à nouveau cette pensée et les dernières paroles de Snape lui revinrent en mémoire. Etait-il réellement possible qu'Harry soit en si grand danger ? Percy l'avait vu à l'hôpital et il savait que le garçon gardait des secrets. Si sa famille apprenait l'emprisonnement de Snape et comment il l'avait retenu par le professeur Dumbledore, il savait qu'ils lui tourneraient le dos pour toujours. Après une heure à se retourner dans son lit, Percy décida finalement d'informer son père de l'emprisonnement de Snape. Au moins, sa conscience serait tranquille et il pourrait laisser le bien-être d'Harry à quelqu'un d'autre.

Il sortit de son lit et appela son père par Cheminette, même si il était 2h du matin.

Arthur était dans un sommeil profond quand il entendit le son de la cloche de sa Cheminette. Qui pouvait appeler à cette heure ? Il se précipita vers la Cheminette et vit la tête de Percy.

« Bonjour Père. Je vais fait court et vous ne devez dire à personne que c'est moi qui vous a donné l'information que je m'apprête à vous dire. »

« D'accord fils » Arthur savait que quelque chose avait avoir avec Harry et retint son souffle dans l'espoir de bonnes nouvelles plutôt que de mauvaises.

« Snape se trouve dans une des cellules du ministère et Harry est de retour chez les Dursley » déclara Percy d'une traite avant de perdre son sang-froid.

« Quoi ! Ces gens sont fous d'envoyer Harry chez sa famille abusive ! Quand le garçon a-t-il décidé d'y retourner ? »

« Hier. Apparemment, il est revenu de sa propre volonté. Snape n'était pas au manoir et Harry a pris de la poudre de Cheminette pour retourner à Privet Drive »

Cela n'avait pas de sens pour Arthur. Il savait que le garçon avait été abusé par ces Moldus. Pourquoi y retournerait-il ?

« Le Service Magique de la Protection de l'Enfance disent qu'ils ne peuvent pas le retirer de chez les Dursley parce qu'Harry a déclaré que les Dursley ne lui avait rien fait quand ils l'ont interrogé à l'hôpital. »

« Ce garçon a besoin de temps pour guérir de tous les abus qu'il a subi. Il ne peut pas être tenu responsable pour son propre bien-être jusqu'au moment où il aura eu le temps de se réconcilier avec ce qui lui est arrivé. J'ai peur pour lui Percy »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas papa, le ministère garde un œil sur lui »

« Et bien, pour être juste sûr, je crois que je vais demander d'aller à la prochaine visite aux Dursley. Je me sentirai beaucoup mieux de voir Harry de mes propres yeux. »

« Tout fonctionnera papa »

« Percy, je suis fier de toi. » Arthur pensait qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir pour le garçon

Immédiatement après la fin de l'appel de Percy, Arthur appela les membres de l'Ordre et ils planifièrent une réunion d'urgence.

Dès que Dumbledore appris que Snape était en prison, il mit tout en œuvre pour le faire libérer. Il appela par Cheminette Mme Bones et elle organisa une audience d'urgence. Le professeur Dumbledore fit en sorte que M. Stanton ait une réunion « très importante » loin du ministère, lorsque le procès aurait lieu. A dix heures du matin, Severus était un homme libre. Mais le tribunal insista sur le faites qu'il ne pouvait éloigner Harry de sa famille sans un témoignage du garçon comme quoi il avait été abusé.

Snape savait que s'il pouvait à nouveau parler à l'enfant, il pourrait le convaincre de parler des abus. La première chose que fit Snape, fut de retourner chez lui pour faire la potion qui mettrait fin à la malédiction que lui avait jetée Vespa. Il ne pouvait pas attendre pour mettre la main sur cette mégère calculatrice. Il lui ferait payer cette malédiction.

La malédiction avait vraiment surpris le professeur Snape. Il pensait à l'époque où elle avait commencé. Selon le livre de magie noir qu'il avait lu, la malédiction pouvait être lancée plusieurs années avant que les effets soient ressentis. Snape savait que la malédiction avait commencé au moment où il avait décidé d'adopter Harry. Il n'avait même pas dit à Harry qu'il envisageait de l'adopter quand la malédiction s'était enclenchée. Snape pensait que sa tante avait jeté la malédiction quand elle avait décidé de tout léguer à Charlet il y a 8 ans, lors ce thé étrange qu'elle avait tenu. La malédiction ne lui avait fait aucun effet jusqu'à ce qu'il décide d'adopter Harry. Vespa avait voulu faire en sorte que non seulement Charlet recevrait son héritage mais aussi celui de Snape. Avec la malédiction Vespa avait compté sur Snape pour tuer Harry, alors Harry ne serait pas l'héritier de la succession.

Quand il rentra dans le manoir, il vit plusieurs plats et vases en verre brisés, avec la plupart de ses livres précieux déchirés et empilés en tas brûlant. Rapidement il tira sa baquette et éteignit le feu. Au moment où il allait demander de l'aide pour sauvegarder ce qui restait, il entendit un bruit sourd provenant du placard près de la porte d'entrée. Il ouvrit lentement la porte de l'armoire et fut choqué d'y trouver Kinsey ligotée et bâillonnée. Il la libéra rapidement et elle se mit à pleurer en racontant son histoire.

« Vespa a fait ça ! Elle est une mauvaise, mauvaise dame Maître. Elle criait et jetait à Kinsey les meilleurs livre du Maître et la vaisselle et a essayé de brûler la maison ! Elle sera furieuse contre Maître Snape être revenu ici » L'elfe prit une respiration et commença à se tordre les mains dans sa détresse.

« Est-elle toujours là Kinsey ? » déclara Snape avec espoir et colère

« Non Maître, elle a pris cette horrible fille et elles sont parties, il y a quelques minutes. Je leur ai dis *Ne pas casser les belles choses du Maître !* mais elles ne l'écoutèrent pas et blessèrent Kinsey »

« Kinsey tu seras en sécurité maintenant. Je vais descendre au laboratoire, mais s'il te plait prévient moi, si M. Potter se montre. »

« Ooh Maître désolée je suis ! Je ne regardais pas si Maître Harry allait bien, Elles l'ont emmené vers le laboratoire, puis il est parti. Je suis si désolée Maître » disait Kinsey en se frappant la tête pour se punir.

« Kinsey arrête ce comportement immédiatement. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de toi » dit Snape en se dirigeant vers la porte menant à son laboratoire.

Cette fois, il suivit méthodiquement les instructions et fit l'antidote contre la malédiction. Il lui fallu près d'une heure pour le finir. Il prit le livre et commença à chanter le charme qui annulerait la malédiction. La potion était pire que ce dont il se souvenait, mais il la bu jusqu'à la dernière goutte, afin d'assurer son efficacité.

Il se tint devant le miroir et une fois de plus jeta la lumière bleue pour voir si la malédiction avait pris fin. La lumière bleue commença à tourner au-dessus de sa tête, descendant lentement vers le sol, ne tournant pas au vert.

C'était fini ! Maintenant, il pourrait obtenir le retour d'Harry.

Aussi vite qu'il le pu, il transplana à Privet Drive et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, il se sentait nerveux.

Pétunia répondit à la porte, son visage devint comme une pierre froide à la vue de la personne qui se tenait debout devant elle. Il était évident qu'avec sa robe sombre, il était *l'un d'entre eux*

« Qu'est-ce que des gens comme vous veulent maintenant ? Nous vous avons déjà dit que nous n'avions pas nui à l'enfant ! Il a commencé à se battre dans la cours et plus tard, il est tombé dans les escaliers ! Maintenant partez avant que quelqu'un ne vous voit ! »

Snape pouvait à peine maîtriser sa colère « j'ai besoin de parler avec M. Potter »

« Harry n'est pas là ! Nous ne l'avons pas vu depuis des semaines »

Snape tira sa baguette et la pointa sur cette odieuse femme. Pétunia tenta de claquer la porte au visage de l'homme vêtu de noir. Snape poussa la porte avec son pied et entra dans la maison en pointant encore sa baguette sur la femme tremblante.

« Legilimens ! » dit il et commença à passer au crible sa mémoire en cherchant Harry parmi les souvenirs

_Harry tu es une honte pour cette famille ! Ne dit à personne que tu nous connais… Harry vient ici et nettoie la cuisine et n__'__essaye pas de voler de nourriture, je le saurais !... Ne t__'__avise pas de me regarder avec des larmes dans les yeux ! C__'__est de ta faute si Vernon t__'__a puni, tu n__'__auras pas à manger pendant trois jours pour vol de nourriture…..retourne dans ton placard ! Pas besoin de toi…. Tu as gâché le dîner ! Pourquoi est-ce que je t__'__ai pris ? J__'__aurai dû t__'__envoyer dans un orphelinat au moment où je t__'__ai vu !_

Snape ne voulait pas en voir plus. Il avait obtenu les renseignements dont il avait besoin de toute façon. Harry n'était pas là, elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis la dernière fois qu'il était venu pour sauver le garçon. Son bras tremblait alors qu'il tentait de se retenir de maudire cette femme. S'il faisait quelque chose de téméraire, il risquait de perdre Harry pour de bon et après avoir eu un aperçu de la façon dont l'enfant avait été traité, il ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire prendre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites ! » Pétunia se toucha les bras et fit courir ses mains sur son corps pour vérifier s'il y avait quelque chose de différent sur elle.

La femme tomba en arrière et saisit le téléphone. Elle composa un numéro et regarda l'homme menaçant.

« Vernon viens vite ! Il y a un de ces fous ici qui cherche Harry ! »

Snape entra dans la salle de séjour. Il tira sa baguette et lança un sort qui l'alerterait quand ou si Harry reviendrai dans cet endroit.

Pétunia haletait et semblait prête à protester, mais en voyant le regard de l'homme, elle se sauva dans la cuisine pour attendre l'arrivée de son mati.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry n'avait pas eu l'occasion de regarder dans l'armoire pour voir si Hedwige allait bien. L'oncle Vernon avait reçu un appel d'urgence et avait couru à la porte. Cela convenait bien à Harry, lui offrant une chance d'essayer de crocheter la serrure de la porte verrouillée. Harry regarda autour de lui rapidement pour trouver quelque chose à mettre dans la serrure et souhaitait furieusement d'avoir sa baguette en main.

**§*&o&*§**

Vernon arriva à Privet Drive en un temps record et courut vers la porte qu'il projeta avec force.

« Qui diable êtes-vous ! Sortez immédiatement de ma maison avant que j'appelle la police ! » Dit Vernon en haletant du à l'effort de la course.

La main de Snape tremblait tellement, il tenait sa baguette si serrée que ses doigts étaient devenu blanc. _Reste calme ou tu finiras en prison à nouveau._ Il dut utiliser ses compétences en Occlumencie pour repousser la pensée des blessures d'Harry où il perdrait le contrôle et tuerait l'homme debout devant lui.

« Où est M. Potter ? » dit Snape sur le fils du rasoir.

« Ce phénomène n'est pas ici depuis des semaines ! Maintenant foutez le camp de ma maison ! »

« Nous savons qu'Harry est revenu ici hier. Où est le garçon ! » dit Snape en utilisant sa voix la plus menaçante.

Snape souleva sa baguette magique et visa le visage de l'homme en sueur.

_Garçon, je vais t__'__apprendre une leçon que tu ne vas pas oublier de si tôt…. Tourne-toi garçon et si j__'__entends quoi que se soit, l__'__oiseau flottera dans un seau d__'__eau ! Ferme-la et mets tes mains sur le mur !... Tu ne fais rien d__'__autre que d__'__attirer des problèmes ! Tu sais que tu as mérité ceci. Ton école de monstre m__'__a dit comment tu as tué ton parrain…. Tu ferais mieux de ne pas saigner sur le sol où ta tante sera extrêmement fâchée….. Tu ne diras rien à personne ou l__'__oiseau paiera à ta place ! Tu subiras cette punition sans bruit ! _Une cigarette s'éteignait sur la main du garçon !

Severus arrêta le charme et recula contre le mur. _Oh Merlin !_

Snape rangea sa baguette dans son manteau, il savait maintenant que Dursley n'avait pas vu Harry pendant des semaines. Il regarda l'énorme homme s'agiter tout comme sa femme et faire courir ses mains partout sur son large corps pour sentir tout appendices supplémentaires. Avec sa dernière once de volonté Snape se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et la claqua derrière lui.

Il marcha dans la rue jusqu'au point de transplanage, il essayait de se calmer le long du chemin. Les scènes qu'il avait vues et lues dans l'esprit des Dursley le hanteraient longtemps. Plus jamais il ne se permettrait de rabaisser Harry. Le pauvre garçon avait été dénigré toute sa vie. Ce n'était pas étonnant qu'Harry s'excusait toujours pour des petites choses C'était par nécessité, pour ne pas être encore battu. C'était un miracle que le garçon puisse dormir la nuit. Il était étonné que le garçon ne soit pas un tueur en série après avoir vu la façon dont il avait été élevé. La scène qui le hantera à jamais était la dernière. Cette main qui était obligée de s'ouvrir sous la brûlure de la cigarette.

Snape avait une boule dans la gorge et pouvait à peine avaler. Sa douleur pour ce garçon était écrasante, ce sentiment qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis très longtemps pour quelqu'un. Snape avait besoin de s'assurer qu'Harry était bien dans cette maison, il avait désespérément besoin de parler avec Dumbledore et voulait se confier de tout ce qu'il avait vu. Au moins maintenant qu'il avait été disculpé de toutes les charges il pouvait revenir à Poudlard.

_Où es-tu Harry ? S__'__il vous plait faites qu__'__il ne soit pas trop tard_

**§*&o&*§**

Vernon et Pétunia était pris de panique après la visite de l'autre phénomène. D'une certaine manière ce lui là était beaucoup plus effrayant que les autres. Vernon commença à se demander ce que l'homme endentait par *Nous savons qu'Harry est revenu ici hier* Il commença à penser à toutes les choses inhabituelles qui se passaient. Le poulet disparu, le gâteau et le déjeuner manquant.

Les crayons qui tombaient tout seul étaient inexplicables, ce fut à ce moment là que Vernon se rendit compte que tout ne tournait pas rond. Il l'avait attribué à la chouette, mais maintenant, il ne pensait pas que c'était la chouette, après tout. Comment le garçon avait il fait toutes ces choses ?

Soudainement Vernon eu une idée pour voir si Harry pourrait être caché quelques part. Il dit au-revoir rapidement à sa femme et sortit de la maison. Il y avait un moyen de voir si le garçon était vraiment là.

Vernon retourna à Grunnings et souffla en montant l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à son bureau. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il remarqua que plusieurs objets déplacés et son thermos de café était vide sur son bureau. Quelque chose n'allait pas et Vernon était déterminé à trouver de quoi il s'agissait. Il savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que tout cela avait avoir avec son monstre de neveu. Vernon pris d'assaut l'armoire et ouvrit la porte. L'oiseau resta assis dans la cage.

« Ne fait aucun bruit oiseau de malheur ou le garçon paiera un lourd tribut ! Tu sais quel genre de punition, je vais lui donner » Vernon saisit la cage et jeta son manteau dessus afin qu'il puisse prendre sa voiture sans que personne ne la voie. Il n'était pas sûr que ce maudit oiseau puisse le comprendre, mais après la première fois où il avait dit à l'oiseau qu'il ferait du mal à Harry si l'oiseau ne se taisait pas, l'oiseau s'était arrêté d'un coup. Maintenant chaque matin il venait et menaçait de blesser Harry et l'oiseau ne faisait jamais aucun son.

Maintenant Harry comprenait pourquoi Hedwige ne faisait aucun bruit. Hedwige avait essayé de le protéger tout le temps ! Le cœur d'Harry était lourd, il avait mis un autre de ses amis en danger. Il suivit rapidement son oncle et monta dans la voiture tandis que son oncle était occupé à ranger Hedwige dans le coffre. _Que diable allait-il faire avec Hedwige?_ Le cœur d'Harry battait dans sa poitrine et il commença à penser à toutes les punitions que son oncle était en mesure d'infliger. _S__'__il vous plait ne lui faite pas de mal aussi ! _

Vernon marmonnait quelques mots incohérents sur des choses bizarres qui se passait durant le retour à Prive drive. Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison, Vernon arrêta la voiture et sortit la cage du coffre. Harry attendit que Vernon soit à l'intérieur pour sortir. Il se faufila à travers la porte de derrière et trouva sa tante et son oncle dans le salon avec Hedwige dans sa cage posée sur la table à café.

« Ok Garçon, nous savons que tu es là ! Viens, sors, où que tu sois ! Viens avant que ton oiseau en subisse les conséquences ! » cria Vernon dans l'air.

Pétunia le regardait avec un regard étrange sur son visage pincé, puis commença à regarder dans la pièce.

« Bon alors nous allons faire cela à la dure » dit Vernon avec une lueur dans les yeux. Il ramassa une allumette sur le rebord de la cheminée et l'alluma. Il se dirigea ver Hedwige et commença à mettre l'allume feu vers le journal sale du fond de la cage de l'oiseau.

« Pétunia, que penses-tu d'un petit barbecue de Chouette pour le dîner ? » Vernon se mit à rire, un rire du diable sortant de ses lèvres.

_Oh Merlin Non ! _ Harry paniqua et tira la cape d'invisibilité de sa tête.

« NOOONNN » il hurla et courut vers la cage.

**À suivre**


	17. Leçons

**Titre Anglais: **Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français : **Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Bêta Traductrice : **Lilai

**Bêta Correctrice: **Silyme

**Chapitre traduit par : **Patmolcornedrue

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : **Fini** (53 chap)**

**État de la fic en français : **17; **Traduit : **31** ; En cours :** 32, 33, 34

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction.

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité.

Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry.

Snape décide de l'adopter et de le prépare à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire son histoire

**0o0**

**Nous recherchons d'urgence d'une bêta traductrice. **

**Attention réfléchissez bien, ne laissez pas tomber 2 jours voir une semaine après.**

**Nous recherchons une personne sérieuse, qui a le temps de bêta traduire.**

**0o0**

**0o0**

Voici enfin la suite de cette histoire.

Bonne lecture et merci pour toutes vos reviews !

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

**Chapitre 17 : Leçons**

Vernon craqua une allumette et s'avança vers la cage d'Hedwige. Il avança l'allumette vers le journal crasseux recouvrant le fond de la cage de la chouette.

Harry arracha sa cape d'invisibilité et courut vers sa chouette en criant, « Nonnnn ! »

Vernon et Pétunia crièrent à leur tour, surpris.

« Oncle Vernon, s'il te plaît, ne blesse pas Hedwige. C'est moi qui t'ai causé autant de soucis, pas elle, » Harry avait du mal à parler, une boule se formant au fond de sa gorge tandis qu'il revoyait sa chouette. Hedwige le regardait mais restait toujours tranquille.

« Toi, petit bâtard ! Je savais que c'était toi qui causais tous ces accidents et volait toute cette nourriture ! Tu vas payer toutes tes erreurs garçon » grogna Vernon.

« J-Je ne me moque de se que tu peux me faire ! Laisses juste Hedwige partir, S'IL TE PLAIT ! » répondit Harry d'une voie étranglée. Voir qu'Hedwige était toujours vivante suffisait à lui faire monter les larmes aux yeux. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer et eu beaucoup de mal à se retenir.

« Ainsi c'est toi qui a gâché le jour spécial de Dudley ? C'est toi qui m'as fait trébucher ? » demanda Pétunia d'une voix aiguë.

« Je suis désolé tante Pétunia. Je suis juste revenu pour sauver ma chouette. Je ne veux pas vous causer plus d'ennuis. Puis-je juste récupérer ma chouette et m'en aller ? » Harry espérerait qu'ils accepteraient de le laisser repartir chez Snape. A cet instant il ne s'inquiétait même pas de savoir si Snape l'enfermerait dans sa chambre pour le reste de l'été. Tant qu'il aurait Hedwige il irait là où son professeur lui dirait d'aller.

« Tu ne penses tout de même pas que nous allons te laisser entrer dans notre maison à ta guise, causer toutes sortes d'ennuis et simplement te laisser partir ainsi ? » dit Vernon, un air menaçant marquant ses traits.

« S'il-te-plaît tante Pétunia, s'il-te-plaît ne le laisse pas me punir encore. Il a enlevé Hedwige ainsi je ne pouvais rien dire et il, il m'a battu, » Harry avait juste chuchoté les derniers mots.

« Harry, tu méritais d'être puni. Tu as ces atroces gènes bizarres dans ton sang et tu fais de mauvaises choses. Ton oncle ne fait que ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. Tu dois apprendre à mieux te comporter, » dit Pétunia, sa voix claquant plus sévèrement lorsqu'elle poursuivit : « Tu dois essayer plus durement de devenir meilleur. »

Harry laissa ses mots trouver écho en lui et commença à croire que sa tante avait peut-être raison. _Mais comment, comment puis- je changer ? Je ne veux plus rendre les gens furieux._

Vernon se tenait à côté d'Hedwige et souleva sa cage. « Garçon, tu as besoin d'une leçon. J'ai déjà tenté de te l'enseigner par le passé mais tu refuses de comprendre. »

Vernon se dirigea vers les escaliers tout en portant la cage de l'oiseau.

« Ici garçon, viens ici ! » cria Vernon d'un ton brusque.

Harry regarda à nouveau Pétunia, l'implorant du regard. Pétunia regarda ses mains et secoua la tête. Harry s'avança et monta les escaliers tout doucement, redoutant ce qui allait suivre. Lorsqu'il eut atteint le haut des escaliers, il entendit Pétunia crier depuis salon. Vernon et lui dévalèrent alors les escaliers pour voir ce qui se passait.

Debout au milieu du salon se tenaient Arthur Weasley et monsieur Stanton.

Arthur jeta un coup d'œil sur Harry et lui ouvrit les bras. Harry ne pu s'en empêcher, il accepta l'invitation et se laissa étreindre par le père de son meilleur ami.

Arthur enfoui son visage dans les cheveux d'Harry et chuchota, « Vas-tu bien, fils ? T'ont-ils blessé ? »

Harry avait peur, s'il disait quoi que ce soit il allait se mettre à pleurer, aussi il secoua la tête pour lui signifier que non mais garda son visage contre le torse d'Arthur.

« Par l'enfer, que faites-vous encore ici ? Nous n'avons pas oublié ce que vos rouquins ont fait à mon fils. » cria Vernon se souvenant de la fois où les jumeaux Weasley avait donné des pralines longues langues à Dudley.

« Je suis ici pour des affaires officielles du ministère. Je suis ici pour voir Harry et pour m'assurer que vous ne lui avait nui d'aucune façon. » répondit Arthur tandis que l'homme face à lui s'empourprait. Arthur avait été averti par Dumbledore il y avait tout juste quelques minutes que l'alarme s'était déclenché et qu'Harry était de retour ici. Arthur avait eu l'intention de venir seul et de vérifier l'état du garçon mais Stanton l'avait découvert et avait veillé à ce qu'Arthur sache qui était responsable de ce dossier. Arthur savait que le système de cheminette devait être sous écoute, autrement comment Stanton aurait-il pu savoir qu'il allait se rendre à Privet Drive ?

Il sentit Harry trembler et écarta un peu Harry de manière à pouvoir voir son visage.

« T'as-il blessé Harry ? »

Harry pensa à Hedwige en haut, dans sa chambre et répondit calmement, « Non monsieur. Je vais bien. » Il aurait voulu dire la vérité à Mr Weasley mais il n'espérait plus pouvoir partir immédiatement avec Hedwige. Si Mr Weasley le laissait ici, alors Harry devrait subir les conséquences de ce qu'il lui aurait dit.

Monsieur Stanton observait la scène. Il était toujours ennuyé que Weasley ce soit invité à cette visite officielle. Heureusement le garçon n'avait pas dit que son oncle lui nuisait. A présent, il n'y avait plus aucune chance pour que le garçon soit retiré de sa famille, et cela l'arrangeait bien. Plus le garçon se tenait loin de Snape, mieux ce serait. Vespa lui avait bien fait comprendre quand aucun cas Harry ne devait retourner auprès du professeur. Stanton se faisait une fortune sur ce dossier et il n'était pas près de laisser tomber. Il suivrait le plan de Vespa, et ce qu'importe ce qu'il devrait faire pour qu'il fonctionne.

« Bonjour, je suis monsieur Stanton et je viendrai pour des visites deux fois par semaine, pour parler avec Mr Potter, et ce jusqu'à ce que la nouvelle année commence à Poudlard, » annonça Stanton aux Dursley.

« Par l'enfer ! Vous voulez dire que nous devons accepter des monstres chaque semaine ? » Vernon n'aimait pas être surveillé ainsi. A présent il devrait faire encore plus attention à ne pas laisser de marques sur le visage du garçon.

« Eh bien monsieur, il ne s'agit que de trois petites semaines. Avez-vous des raisons d'empêcher ce garçon de parler à des employés du ministère ? » Stanton ne s'inquiétait nullement de ces visites, mais au moins il pourrait mettre en place le nouveau plan de Vespa et ce avant que le garçon ne retourne à l'école.

« Je n'ai rien à cacher, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire ! Nous sommes une décente famille, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normale, » répondit Vernon avec fierté. « Enfin, à l'exception du garçon. »

« Dursley si vous posez le moindre doigt sur Harry, vous vivrez pour le regretter ! Je veillerai personnellement à ce que vous souffriez et cette fois de manière permanente ! » Arthur avait essayé de contenir sa colère, mais cette insinuation sur le fait qu'Harry n'était pas normal l'avait fait sortir de ses gongs.

« Arthur je ne crois pas que le ministère apprécierait que vous menaciez la famille de Mr Potter. Je ne suis pas certain également que le ministère approuverait ces tactiques d'intimidations, » Stanton devait obtenir du ministère l'interdiction pour Mr Weasley de venir lors de ces visites pour que le plan de Vespa fonctionne. Heureusement Weasley faisait tout le travail pour lui en menaçant de manière aussi flagrante les Dursley.

Arthur fusilla Stanton du regard tandis qu'il serrait légèrement l'épaule d'Harry lorsque celui-ci le serra plus fort.

Vernon était malade de voir son neveu agir comme un bébé et s'accrocher à quelqu'un.

« Garçon viens ici ! » dit Vernon tout en posait une main sur l'épaule d'Harry, le tirant en arrière.

Harry trébucha jusqu'à son oncle et garda les yeux au sol, fixant ses pieds, malheureux. Si seulement il pouvait faire sortir Hedwige, alors il pourrait partir lui aussi. Il donnerait n'importe quoi pour pouvoir rentrer à la maison avec Mr Weasley.

Arthur était fâché contre Dursley et encore plus fâché contre Stanton. Quel culot il avait de lui parlait de manière aussi irrespectueuse devant les Dursley. Il regarda Harry et son cœur se serra en le voyant si malheureux.

« Bien, ce sera tout pour aujourd'hui. Je viendrai dans trois jours parler avec Mr Potter. Passez une bonne journée. Vous venez Arthur ? » dit monsieur Stanton tandis qu'il jetait une poignée de poudre de cheminette.

Arthur hésita et dit : « Harry nous garderons un œil vigilant sur toi. Tu peux toujours m'écrire si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, vraiment n'importe quoi. » Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil au garçon qui regardait toujours ses chaussures, puis retourna au ministère par le réseau de cheminette, le cœur lourd.

Dès que les hommes furent partis, Vernon attrapa Harry par le col de son pull et l'emmena jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ferma la porte et Pétunia n'entendit plus un bruit.

Quelques instants plus tard Vernon descendit les escaliers le visage rouge en sueur et ses manches retroussées. Il se posa lourdement sur le sofa et mis en marche la télé. Pétunia entra dans la cuisine et commença à préparer le dîner.

**§*&o&*§**

Severus était de retour à Poudlard et attendait l'arrivée d'Arthur Weasley dans le bureau du directeur. C'était une certaine consolation de savoir qu'Arthur verrait comment allait Harry. Snape avait déjà reçu une lettre officielle du ministère, suite à sa visite chez les Dursley la veille. Il n'y avait aucune manière de contourner cela, si Snape ne posait qu'un seul pied à Little Whinging, il croupirait en prison pendant un bon bout de temps. Il savait qu'Arthur et sa famille connaissait bien Harry et qu'il saurait voir si quelque chose n'allait pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard Arthur arrivait par la cheminette dans le bureau de Dumbledore arborant un regard triste.

« Et bien je l'ai vu, il est en effet chez les Dursley, » Arthur pris une profonde inspiration et continua. « Il a dit qu'ils ne l'avaient pas blessé et n'a montré aucun signe contredisant cela. La seule chose, c'est… »

« Oui, qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda Snape impatiemment.

« Bien, il semblait juste si triste. Il m'a étreint et j'ai eu l'impression qu'il ne voulait pas que je parte. Croyez moi ce n'est pas quelque chose que le Harry que je connais ferait. La seule raison qui fait qu'il m'ait laissé partir c'est parce que son horrible oncle l'y a forcé. »

Snape savait qu'Harry avait profondément changé en très peu de temps et il pouvait presque voir la scène que Arthur venait de décrire. Il connaissait les dégâts mais savait aussi qu'il retournerait en prison s'il allait vérifier lui-même l'état du garçon.

Snape savait que la seule manière d'arranger les choses était d'obliger Harry à parler de l'abus dont il avait souffert sous les mains de son oncle. Une fois Dursley accusé, Snape pourrait à nouveau commencer les démarches d'adoption. Trois semaines, trois longues et terribles semaines à se demander ce qui arrivait au garçon qui serait un jour son fils. Snape ne connaissait pas de plus terrible punition que celle qu'Harry vivait à présent.

**§*&o&*§**

Trois jours plus tard, Stanton, convenablement déguisé en moldu, arriva devant la maison des Dursley. Pétunia aurait presque pu tolérer l'homme étant donné ses vêtements propres et convenables, sans compter ses bonnes manières. Elle monta chercher son neveu. Elle ouvrit tous les cadenas sur la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Elle vit le garçon assis sur son lit, regardant ses mains. « Harry tu es attendu en bas par Mr Stanton. Dépêche-toi, nous ne voulons pas le faire attendre. »

Harry ne regarda pas sa tante tandis qu'il passait devant elle. Il entra dans le salon et se teint derrière une chaise, faisant face à monsieur Stanton. En bon gentleman, celui-ci le regarda et le pria de prendre place. Monsieur Stanton sorti sa baguette et l'agita devant Harry. Soudain, une tasse de thé fumante se matérialisa devant lui.

« S'il vous plaît Harry, buvez votre thé. » lui dit-il semblant plutôt le lui ordonner.

Harry porta lentement la tasse à ses lèvres et en but une petite gorgée. C'était doux, avec une note de fruit. C'était vraiment bon et comme Harry n'avait pas mangé depuis quelques jours, cela fit du bien à son estomac vide.

« Maintenant, dites-moi comment vous vous sentez avec votre famille ? » lui dit monsieur Stanton.

« Hum, bien. »

« Bien, bien. Vous savez que parfois les parents doivent punir leurs enfants pour leur enseigner les comportements appropriés. » Monsieur Stanton laissa ses paroles faire leur chemin jusqu'à l'esprit du garçon avant de continuer : « Votre tante et votre oncle ont sacrifié beaucoup de choses pour vous élever et faire de vous ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui. Ils ne doivent pas vraiment être si mauvais, le sont-ils ? »

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était plus confus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. La tête lui tournait et sa bouche était sèche. Il saisi rapidement la tasse de thé et bu plusieurs gorgées, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut vide.

Monsieur Stanton se leva brusquement et lui dit, « Bien, je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien Harry. Je vous reverrai dans trois jours. » Cela ne lui prit que quelques secondes pour disparaître vers le ministère par poudre de cheminette.

Harry était toujours assis et attendait que sa tête cesse de tourner. _Pourquoi monsieur Stanton est-il parti aussi vite ? Il ne s'est pas même enquis des Dursley._ Sans qu'il sache exactement combien de temps s'était écoulé, sa tante entra et lui dit de retourner dans sa chambre avant que son oncle ne revienne.

Il entra de façon précaire dans sa chambre et senti la panique le gagner lorsqu'il entendit sa tante l'enfermer à clé.

C'est ainsi que se passèrent les deux dernières semaines de l'été d'Harry. Il avait réellement commencé à attendre avec impatience les visites de monsieur Stanton et la douce tasse de thé qui l'accompagnait. Parfois il ne prenait que de minuscules gorgées de thé pour faire durée la visite plus longtemps, sachant que dès qu'il aurait terminé, monsieur Stanton partirait. C'était bien étrange que monsieur Stanton insiste toujours autant pour qu'il boive le thé et qu'il ne lui permette jamais d'en laissait une goutte.

Il semblait que son estomac avait décidé définitivement de ne plus supporter la nourriture et les vertiges devinrent plus fréquents. A présent, il était vraiment heureux de rester dans sa chambre car chaque fois qu'il était incité à descendre pour faire des corvées ou pour manger, son estomac lui faisait encore plus mal. Son oncle avait du remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas chez lui car ses « leçons » étaient de moins en moins fréquentes. Harry supposait qu'il ne voulait probablement pas attraper la quelconque maladie qu'il devait avoir. Cela devait être un virus tel que la grippe ou une quelconque autre maladie moldue.

La nuit précédant le retour d'Harry à Poudlard, l'oncle Vernon décida de lui donner une dernière leçon. Vernon remonta ses manches tandis qu'il grimpait les escaliers et entra tranquillement dans la chambre d'Harry, puis referma la porte derrière lui.

Vingt minutes plus tard, Vernon ressortit, la sueur imbibant sa chemise. Il décida de prendre une bonne douche avant de descendre dîner.

**§*&o&*§**

Le quai de la gare était rempli d'étudiants surexcités à l'idée de retourner à Poudlard. Les Weasley et Hermione quant à eux étaient bien plus excités à l'idée de revoir leur meilleur ami. Ils n'avaient ni vu ni reçu de nouvelles de lui de tout l'été. Arthur était particulièrement impatient car il lui avait été interdit de voir Harry et ses tuteurs après qu'il ai stupidement fait l'erreur de menacer Vernon. La famille s'était tenue près du train jusqu'à la dernière minute, jusqu'à ce qu'elle fut forcée d'embarquer. Ron et Hermione avait protesté à l'idée d'embarquer sans Harry mais s'étaient finalement apaisé lorsque les parents Weasley leur avait assuré qu'ils allaient chercher Harry.

Tandis que le dernier sifflement s'élevait dans les airs, un Harry mince et blême monta dans le train. Il luttait pour hisser sa malle à bord jusqu'à ce que deux Poufsouffle ne viennent l'aider à monter tandis que le train commencer déjà à avancer. Harry était épuisé suite à cet effort. Il les remercia, puis lentement remonta le long des compartiments, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait repéré Hermione, Ginny et Ron. Il ouvrit la porte du compartiment et les trois occupants ne firent que le regarder. C'est à peine s'ils parvinrent à le reconnaître. Soudain, Ginny se leva et hurla « Harry ! Nous t'attendions, » puis elle se jeta dans les bras du mince garçon.

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard d'horreur mais ils le cachèrent rapidement et se levèrent à leur tour pour donner une étreinte à Harry. Harry était si heureux d'être de retour, d'être avec ses amis, mais il devait cacher ses regards de douleurs à chacune des étreintes qui lui fut donnée.

« Par l'enfer, Harry tu ressembles à quelque chose que Pattenrond viendrai de chasser ! » hurla Ron.

Hermione frappa Ron durement sur la jambe tandis que Ginny le pinçait au bras. Harry s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège et essaya d'aplatir ses cheveux. Il n'avait pas croisé son reflet dans le miroir depuis plusieurs semaines et n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'image fatiguée et malade qu'il renvoyait.

« Ferme-la Ronald ! » siffla Hermione.

« Harry tu as l'air bien, n'écoute pas Ron, » dit Ginny, « il est simplement jaloux car il n'a pas eu son image publiée dans le Witch Teen Magazine. »

Harry la regarda confuse. « De quoi parles-tu ? »

Ginny fouilla dans son sac et en retira un exemplaire du magazine magique pour que chacun puisse le voir. Il y avait en effet une photo du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu en première page. Harry devait tout juste venir de finir une partie de Quidditch car son visage portait des marques de saleté tandis qu'il tenait le vif d'or et le faisait tournoyer dans les airs, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Ginny tourna les pages du magazine corné et l'ouvrit à l'article au sujet d'Harry. L'article parlait de la façon dont personne n'avait voulu croire que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom était de retour et à quel point Harry était d'un grand secours pour le combattre. Il y était aussi mentionné la rumeur selon laquelle les tuteurs moldus d'Harry le maltraitaient et la façon dont le ministère l'aidait. Harry gémit lorsqu'il lu ce passage.

« Tout ceci n'est qu'un ramassis d'ordures, » hurla Hermione tandis qu'elle continuait de lire l'article. « Bien, au moins ils ont de bonnes photos de toi Harry. » lui dit-elle, essayant de faire en sorte qu'Harry se sente mieux.

Harry regarda à nouveau cette image sur la couverture et se sentie nauséeux de constater à quel point cette vie lui semblait loin à présent. Il ne pouvait même plus se rappeler avoir été cette personne insouciante et heureuse. Son estomac recommença à le faire souffrir et il aurait juste voulu pouvoir dormir.

Il pencha la tête contre la fenêtre et ferma les yeux. Après quelques minutes, ses amis surent qu'il dormait et commencèrent à exprimer leur inquiétude.

« Oh MERLIN, que lui est-il arrivé ? Il est si mince et si pâle ! » dit Ginny tandis qu'elle retirait sa cape et en recouvrait Harry.

« Il semble bien plus mal que ce que ton père nous a dit qu'il était. Il a l'air de ne pas avoir mangé depuis des jours et ces cernes noires sous ses yeux sont un peu effrayantes, » énonça Hermione, le souci clairement présent dans sa voix.

« Vous pensez qu'ils l'ont blessé ? » demanda Ron.

« Je ne vois aucune signe qui dise le contraire, mais ça ne signifie pas qu'il n'essaye pas de le cacher. Vous connaissez Harry, » dit Hermione tandis qu'elle réparait les lunettes cassées d'Harry.

Les trois amis observèrent Harry avec plus de souci qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais fait. Lorsque deux filles de troisième année leur demandèrent si elles pouvaient prendre une photo du héros endormi, chacun d'entre eux répondirent un rapide : « Non ! »

**§*&o&*§**

Severus Snape avait beaucoup de mal à se concentrer pour finir sa leçon. Les étudiants seraient là dans moins d'une heure et il était sur les nerfs. Il n'avait pas pu contacter Harry depuis que le garçon avait quitté le manoir et Severus craignait que le garçon ait toujours une idée erronée en ce qui concernait l'adoption, comme lorsqu'il était parti. Après avoir passé ces semaines où il se sentait mal chaque fois qu'il songeait à Harry chez les Dursley, Severus était encore plus déterminé que jamais de vouloir adopter le garçon. Il devait désormais parvenir à faire comprendre cela à Harry.

Severus avait entièrement refait la salle libre dans ses appartements et avait même été jusqu'à mettre une bannière Gryffondor dans la salle de bain privée d'Harry. _Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez moi ? Je me ramollis vraiment ! _Il avait rapporté tous les nouveaux vêtements d'Harry et était même allé au magasin de Quidditch acheter un nouveau balai au garçon pour lui faire une surprise. Severus n'était pas certain de savoir comment s'amender, mais il savait que le garçon n'avait pas reçu beaucoup de cadeaux dans sa vie et avait pensé que ce serait un bon début.

_Que dois-je faire s'il ne veut rien avoir à faire avec moi ? Quel idiot je suis d'espérer avoir droit à une seconde chance._ En vérité, Snape ne blâmerait pas le garçon de rejeter son offre d'adoption. Dans la mesure où tout ce que le garçon savait était que Snape l'avait jeté à travers une table basse en verre, lui avait envoyé un détraqueur et l'avait laissé avec une vieille dame dérangée qui l'avait renvoyé chez les Dursley.

Dumbledore entre dans sa salle de classe et lui indiqua, « Severus il est dans le train. Voulez-vous descendre à sa rencontre ? »

Snape secoua la tête et répondit, « Non, laissons le avoir un peu d'espace. Je ne veux pas le forcer à quoique ce soit. Vous savez ce qui doit être fait pour que cette adoption soit possible. Je ne suis juste pas certain qu'Harry soit déjà prêt à parler de tout cela. Nous devons tous lui donner un peu de temps. »

« Oui, je suis d'accord avec vous Severus. Rappelez-vous juste qu'Harry aura besoin de quelqu'un pour l'aider à franchir ce cap. Ne lui laissez pas trop d'espace. »

**§*&o&*§**

Tandis que le train ralentissait arrivant en gare de Pré-au-Lard, Harry remua. Ses trois amis l'avaient observé dormir pendant tout le voyage. Il semblait qu'Harry était épuisé et n'avait même pas voulu manger dans le train.

« Harry, nous sommes arrivés, » dit Hermione tandis qu'elle le secouait doucement l'épaule.

Les yeux d'Harry s'ouvrirent et il s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège.

« Désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Hum, nous sommes arrivés, » dit Hermione tout en l'observant, soucieuse.

« Oh, merci, » marmonna Harry, embarrassé.

Ils saisirent leurs valises et se dirigèrent ensuite vers les calèches. Harry avait oublié sa cravate dans le train et retourna la chercher après avoir demandé à ses amis de lui garder une place dans la calèche. Tandis qu'Harry passait la cravate autour de son cou et courrait pour sortir rapidement du train, il percuta Malfoy et Crabbe.

« Je t'interdis de me toucher sale monstre ! » gronda Malfoy. Il n'en avait aucune idée mais il venait d'appeler Harry par un mot qui le paralysa des pieds à la tête. Toute sa vie on l'avait traité de monstre et le mot avait pris une très forte signification.

« Oh, hum je ne voulu pas faire cela, » bégaya Harry.

Malfoy pouvait sentir qu'Harry n'était plus cette personne confiante qu'il avait été l'année dernière, d'ailleurs Harry s'était reculé et regardait ses pieds au lieu de lui faire face en lui lançant un regard acéré.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi Potter ! Tu as besoin que j'appelle ton oncle pour qu'il te maintienne dans le droit chemin ! » ri Malfoy avec tous les Serpentard venus observer la scène.

Le visage d'Harry brûla d'embarras tandis qu'il essayait de contourner le groupe de garçons.

« Où est-ce que tu vas Potter ! » dit Malfoy tandis qu'il repoussait Harry contre le train. Harry essaya de calmer sa panique tout en tentant de contourner les Serpentard. Crabbe le saisit par le dos de sa cape et le repoussa face contre la paroi.

« On a peur de se faire battre à nouveau Potter » ! Crabbe le maintenait toujours par le dos du manteau.

Harry saisit sa baguette dans la poche de son pantalon et se contorsionna pour faire face à Crabbe. Il pointa sa baguette sur le gros visage mou de Crabbe. « Dégage Crabbe avant que je te le fasses regretter, » dit Harry dans un grondement bas.

Crabbe aurait reculé après avoir vu la colère dans les yeux d'Harry mais il ne voulait pas avoir l'air d'avoir peur devant ses amis. Il repoussa donc Harry contre le train et de sa main libre, sortit sa propre baguette qu'il pointa sur le visage d'Harry.

Harry et Crabbe étaient sur le point de se jeter des sorts lorsque le professeur McGonagall accouru vers eux.

« Baissez et rangez vos baguettes, messieurs, avant de commencer l'année scolaire en retenue ! Cela m'étonne de votre part à tous les deux ! »

« M. Crabbe vous pouvez y aller. » Elle l'observa tandis que Crabbe s'éloignait avec ses amis lui tapant dans le dos.

« M. Potter êtes vous blessé ? » Harry secoua la tête indiquant que non.

McGonagall observa le visage pâle et les yeux submergés de fatigue du garçon, bordés de cercles noirs. Elle pouvait voir que d'autres étudiants s'étaient arrêtés pour l'observer et ne voulait pas embarrasser Harry plus qu'il ne semblait déjà l'être.

« Bien, tout le monde dans les calèches et en route pour le dîner. Avancez, avancez. » dit-elle après avoir donné un dernier regard de sympathie à Harry.

_Oh MERLIN, est-ce-que je vais devoir supporter ça toute l'année ? Je déteste quand les gens me regardent de cette manière._

**§*&o&*§**

Snape attendait à la table des professeurs tandis que les étudiants commençaient à s'avancer dans la grande salle. Il chercha soigneusement la trace d'une chevelure noire corbeau. Le professeur McGonagall vient s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Severus je pense que vous devriez savoir qu'une partie des Serpentard ont déjà choisi Mr Potter comme cible et étaient occupés à le railler au sujet de sa situation récente avec sa famille. J'ai malheureusement dû intervenir et les arrêter avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux sorts. »

« Harry va-t-il bien ? » demanda rapidement Snape.

« Oh, je suis arrivé avant que quelque chose de grave ne se soit produit mais j'ai vu dans ses yeux qu'il semble allait plus mal que d'ordinaire. Bien que je pense que sa famille soit responsable de cet état. »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? » Snape repéra d'abord Weasley tandis qu'il se tenait aux côtés d'Harry et que Granger le collait de l'autre côté. Harry regardait ses chaussures tandis qu'il marchait aussi Snape ne pu voir son visage. Le garçon semblait cependant plus pâle et plus mince et cela l'inquiéta immédiatement. Il l'observa tandis que le garçon s'asseyait et que plusieurs étudiants le pointaient du doigt. Snape ne pouvait pas attendre ce qu'ils disaient mais il pouvait dire, au vue de la réaction d'Harry, qu'il n'appréciait guère cette attention supplémentaire.

Harry pouvait entendre son nom prononcé un peu partout et pouvait sentir les regards fixés sur lui. A ce moment là, Hermione essaya de capter son attention en lui racontant son été en France. Harry essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle disait mais son estomac ne voulait à nouveau plus coopérer. Il su dès le moment où lui parvint l'odeur de la nourriture qu'il allait vomir. Sa tête commença à tourner et il de tint à la table, ses articulations blanchissant sous l'effort.

Snape observa comment le garçon attrapa la table et ferma les yeux. Il se leva et aurait voulu pouvoir aider le garçon mais dû se raviser et laisser les évènements suivre leur cours. Il se rassit avec reluctance.

Harry ne pourrait pas supporter plus longtemps les chuchotements et les regards. Il se releva lentement tandis que sa tête continuait à tourner et dit à ses amis qu'il serait de retour dans un instant. Il avança vers les portes de l'entrée principale. Il avait oublié que tous les premières années attendaient de l'autre côté de la porte de pouvoir entrer et commencer la répartition.

« Oh MERLIN ! C'est Harry Potter ! »

« C'est pas vrai ! Vous êtes vraiment Harry Potter ? »

« C'est Harry Potter ! Harry Potter ! »

« Oooh Harry est-ce que je peux prendre une photo de toi ? »

Hagrid fit un pas vers lui et entoura son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Ceci, mes nouveaux amis n'est nulle autre qu'Harry Potter ! C'est notre héros local, c'est bien lui ! » Hagrid donna à Harry une grande tape dans le dos, faisant se crisper de douleur Harry. Celui-ci aurait voulu pouvoir disparaître, loin des regards empli d'admiration des plus jeunes.

« Hum, salut. Hum, Hagrid je dois me rendre à ma salle commune, hum, je vous verrais plus tard, » bégaya Harry tout en reculant vers l'escalier.

Harry commença à grimper les nombreux escaliers le séparant de la tour des Gryffondors. Il n'avait parcourue qu'une petite rangée d'escaliers lorsqu'il dû s'asseoir. Il laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains et attendit que celle-ci veule bien cesser de tourner.

Il se redressa lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de pas monter les escaliers.

« Harry, vas-tu redescendre ? » demanda Ginny soucieuse.

« Non, j-je n'ai juste pas faim en ce moment, » dit Harry d'une voix tranquille.

« Tu veux monter à la tour Gryffondor et t'asseoir un peu devant le feu ? » demanda Ginny toujours aussi inquiète.

« Je ne veux pas que tu manques le festin. Pourquoi n'y retournes-tu pas et nous nous verrons plus tard ? »

Ginny n'était pas prête de laisser Harry tout seul, au vu de son état. « C'est bon, je n'avais pas faim de toute façon et se reposer devant le feu semble être une bonne idée. »

Harry se releva et lentement recommencer à gravir les escaliers jusqu'à la tour. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans leur salle commune, Harry tenait à peine debout et son estomac le faisait terriblement souffrir.

Ginny l'observa tandis qu'il se dirigeait de manière instable jusqu'au sofa devant le feu. Harry s'assit à côté d'elle et laissa sa tête partir en arrière contre le sofa. Ginny se rapprocha de lui et commença à lui raconter les évènements survenus au Terrier durant l'été. Harry se sentit bercé par se douce voix et tomba bientôt endormi.

**À suivre**


	18. Cadeaux

**Titre Anglais: **Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français : **Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :**

**Bêta Traductrice : **Lilai

**Bêta Correctrice: **Flo ShadowSpirit

**Chapitre traduit par : **Ju-chan et Mimi-chan

**Bêta Lectrice : **Show must go on

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : **Fini** (53 chap)**

**État de la fic en français : **18; **Traduit : 28 ; En cours : **29

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction.

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité.

Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry.

Snape décide de l'adopter et de le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire son histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Voici enfin la suite de cette histoire

Vous pouvez remercier Remus James Lupin qui a reprit la bêta traduction de cette histoire.

D'ailleurs en parlant de bêta traduction, je n'ai plus de nouvelle de Meduza qui bêta traduit la saga Midnight.

Si c'est semaine toujours rien, je mettrais une note la semaine prochaine pour une recherche de bêta traductrice.

En attendant la fic est en pause, bien que nous avons plein de chap de traduit. Nous sommes au tome suivant. Mais tant que les chapitre ne sont pas bêta traduit, ils ne seront pas mit sur ce site.

J'arrête ici et vous dis à la semaine prochaine ) (Onarluca)

Bonne lecture

**Eni et Onarluca**

**0o0**

**Chapitre 18 : Cadeaux**

Le matin suivant, Harry était assis devant son petit déjeuner avec ses amis et lisait son nouvel emploi du temps. Il ne l'avait pas encore vu parce que son Oncle s'était arrangé avec Sir Stanton pour stopper tous les hiboux venant à Privet Drive. A sa grande consternation, il découvrit qu'il avait double cours de potion en premier ce matin. Il ne savait pas comment il se sentait vis-à-vis de Snape dorénavant, il était réellement confus à propos de toute sa relation avec lui. Il savait cependant qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à s'asseoir dans sa classe pour trois heures.

« Harry tu n'as encore rien mangé et je sais que tu ne veux pas être en retard à ton premier cours » admonesta Hermione.

Harry saisit un morceau de toast et prit quelques bouchées jusqu'à ce qu'Hermione arrête de le regarder. Puis il posa le pain sur la table. Son estomac était si douloureux dernièrement qu'il ne pouvait penser manger plus que quelques bouchées à la fois. Il savait qu'il aurait dû aller voir Madame Pomfresh mais ne voulait pas qu'elle voit toutes les coupures et les bleus sur son dos.

**§*&o&*§**

Snape était dans son bureau collectant toutes les choses dont il aurait besoin pour son premier cours. Il savait qu'Harry serait là et il pourrait finalement avoir un aperçu du garçon. Il n'était pas encore sûr de la réaction qu'aurait le Gryffondor quand il le verrait aujourd'hui.

Snape prit une grande inspiration et entra dans la salle de la classe avec son habituel air renfrogné placardé sur son visage. Il regarda tout autour de lui et aperçut Harry assis au fond de la salle regardant ses mains.

« Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur la potion d'invisibilité » dit Snape comme il regardait la tête d'Harry se relever et le regarder. Cela prit tout ce que Snape avait pour se contraindre au calme après avoir vu le visage du garçon pour la première fois depuis qu'il était revenu de chez les Dursley. Il était choqué par les cercles noirs et la peau pâle, sans parler de la perte de poids.

« Il est habituellement illégal pour des étudiants de tenter cette potion mais j'ai reçu une autorisation spéciale pour vous la faire faire. Inutile de dire, il-n-y-aura-aucune-erreur-de-commise ! » Il dit la dernière phrase d'un ton très coupant comme il regardait Londubat. Il était encore impressionné que cet idiot de garçon ait eu un score suffisamment bon à ses BUSES pour aller en potions avancées.

Il regarda de nouveau vers Harry et l'adolescent regarda ailleurs rapidement. Ce qui était le plus douloureux à voir pour Snape, était l'expression dans les yeux du garçon. Ses yeux reflétaient toute la douleur qu'il avait dû endurer de la main de son Oncle. Peut-être que les autres personnes ne pouvaient pas le voir parce qu'ils n'avaient pas regardé dans la mémoire de Vernon, mais il l'avait vu aussi claire que le jour.

« Dans vos livres, vous trouverez une potion simple pour faire disparaitre les verrues. Nous ajouterons plusieurs nouveaux ingrédients à cela et ça deviendra la potion d'invisibilité. Ouvrez vos livres page 286 » Snape commença à marcher entre les rangées de tables et s'arrêta avant celle de Harry.

« Où est votre livre M. Potter ? » Snape marcha plus près et regarda le garçon faire courir un doigt le long de l'intérieur du col de sa chemise effilochée.

« Euh, je-je n'ai pas encore mes livres, monsieur » répondit rapidement Harry, sans avoir de contact visuel avec le Professeur.

« Hum, bien j'ai un livre en plus que vous pouvez emprunter pour aujourd'hui. Avez-vous prévu d'avoir vos fournitures bientôt ? »

Harry secoua la tête. Quelques Serpentards à la table d'à côté ricanaient et Harry regarda ses mains une fois de plus. Il avait totalement oublié ses fournitures jusqu'à ce qu'il soit dans le train. Non que les Dursley l'auraient accompagné de toutes manières.

« Venez me voir dans mon bureau après votre dernier cours et nous nous occuperons de ça »Snape tourna sur ses talons et toisa les élèves qui avaient ricané à propos de Harry.

Malfoy saisit une poignée d'œufs de poisson et les jeta sur Harry. Harry leva sa baguette juste à temps et jeta le sort du bouclier repoussant. Les œufs de poissons frappèrent le bouclier et rebondirent vers Malfoy, le frappant au visage. Snape se retourna juste à temps pour voir le Serpentard couvert d'œufs de poisson et Harry semblant coupable. Il évalua l'incident rapidement et tourna le dos en l'ignorant totalement. Il savait qu'Harry pouvait prendre soin de lui-même contre Malfoy et il ne voulait pas apparaitre comme impartial pour aucun des garçons.

Malfoy saisit sa baguette et Harry resserra sa prise. Les deux garçons jetèrent leur sort en même temps. Malfoy fut touché et immédiatement couvert de boue. Harry avait été touché par un sort de corps dynamite dans les cotes et avait volé latéralement frappant sa tête sur la table à côté de lui. Harry se redressait juste comme Snape revenait tempêtant à leurs tables.

« Que s'est-il passé, M. Potter ? » Snape toisait un garçon après l'autre.

« Rien, Monsieur, j'ai juste glissé de ma chaise » dit Harry comme il frottait la zone douloureuse sur son coté.

Snape regarda Malfoy couvert d'œufs de poissons et de boue et de nouveau Harry. Il vit une coupure au-dessus de l'œil de Harry saignant sur le visage du garçon et dit « Potter, allez à l'infirmerie. »

Harry paniqua à l'idée que Pompom découvre au sujet des coupures et des bleus et pressa ses doigts contre la coupure pour stopper le flux de sang.

« Monsieur, ne pouvez-vous pas juste le soigner ? Je-je ne veux pas manquer cette potion."

« Bien, mais si ce comportement puéril ne cesse pas vous irez tous les deux nettoyer à la main les chaudrons durant tout le mois. Suis-je bien clair ? »

Harry acquiesça et dit rapidement « Oui, monsieur » Malfoy fit un sourire affecté au professeur et roula des yeux.

Snape revint un moment après avec un linge et un baume. Il saisit rudement les cheveux de Harry et pencha la tête du garçon en arrière et essuya le sang. Les yeux d'Harry regardèrent droit dans les yeux du professeur. Snape se figea.

Il n'avait pas voulu que cela arrive mais soudainement il se trouva lui-même à sonder les pensées d'Harry et vit un flash de Dursley venant vers Harry avec un couteau. Il recula tout à coup d'un pas lâchant le garçon et regarda comme Harry saisissait la table pour conserver son équilibre.

Harry savait que quelque chose venait juste de prendre place entre lui et le professeur mais n'était pas certain de ce qu'il en était.

Snape se recomposa lui-même et repoussa sa rage contre Dursley ainsi Harry ne pourrait pas penser qu'il était en colère contre lui à la place. Il marcha vers le garçon une fois encore mais ne pouvait pas bouger la pensée de Dursley et du couteau.

Harry regarda le professeur avec confusion et un peu de peur et marmonna, « C'est bon Professeur, je peux faire le reste » Harry enfonça son doigt dans le baume et l'étala sur la coupure. La coupure arrêta de saigner et commença lentement à cicatriser. Il referma le baume et le rendit au Professeur.

Snape le prit et dit," Je vous vois après les cours M. Potter." Il se retourna rapidement et partit à grand pas ainsi Harry ne pouvait pas voir ses mains trembler.

Harry ne savait quoi penser. Il se sentait nerveux sachant qu'il devrait passer autant de temps avec le Professeur et devrait cacher tout ce qui lui était arrivé depuis qu'il l'avait vu la dernière fois. Mais il attendait vraiment avec impatience d'être de nouveau avec le Professeur. Quand il était avec Snape, il ne se sentait pas comme s'il était seul au monde. Le Professeur effectivement s'intéressait à lui et lui faisait sentir comme s'il avait un parent, même si c'était juste temporaire, c'était toujours bien.

Le reste de la journée se passa bien. Plusieurs étudiants voulurent qu'il signe le récent article dans Witch Teen Magazine et à moins que Ron ou Hermione soient là pour leur dire non, alors Harry le leur donnait juste. Il détestait ça et se sentait vraiment stupide à faire ça mais ne savait pas comment leur dire non. De temps en temps, il entendait chuchoter sur ce qu'il avait traversé cet été. Cette photo de lui à l'hôpital après que Snape l'eut sauvé avait été publiée, donc il n'y avait aucune chance de sa part de nier ce qui lui était arrivé, pas qu'il voudrait l'admettre non plus.

Tous ces professeurs lui donnèrent "ce regard" de pitié qu'il détestait et il essayait de s'asseoir dans le fond pour tous ses cours. Le professeur qu'il détestait voir plus que tous les autres était McGonagall. Elle lui donnait toujours "ce regard" et ça commençait vraiment à porter sur les nerfs d'Harry. Ca le faisait se sentir plus conscient de lui-même et coupable par rapport à ce qui lui était arrivé cet été.

**§*&o&*§**

Après les cours, Ron et Hermione marchèrent avec lui jusqu'au bureau de Snape dans les donjons. Ils demandèrent à Harry à propos de son séjour au Manoir de Snape durant l'été. Ils étaient surpris d'apprendre comment Snape avait décoré la chambre d'Harry pour lui aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Hermione commença à se sentir un petit peu moins inconfortable à l'idée d'Harry allant en ville seul avec le Professeur. Peut-être que Snape s'inquiétait vraiment pour Harry, comme Mme Weasley lui avait assuré cet été.

« Et bien Harry, il semble que le Professeur Snape a vraiment changé » dit Hermione avec encouragement.

« Ouais et il t'a vraiment acheté tous ces trucs ? Il ne ressemble pas au même type au cheveux gras que l'année dernière, bien qu'il ressemble certainement au même type au cheveux gras » dit Ron avec un rire.

« Ron il n'est pas le même et tu sais quoi? Moi non plus. Je n'avais pas demandé que tout ça arrive. Ca s'est juste fait » Harry ne savait plus comment il se sentait à propos du Professeur Snape mais il ne voulait pas entendre son meilleur ami l'insulter après tout ce que Snape avait fait cet été.

Le visage de Ron tourna légèrement au rouge et il dit, « C'est bon Harry, je ne sous-entendais rien par ça. »

« Bien alors ne le dit plus » dit Harry avec rage. Durant l'été, il avait vraiment attendu impatiemment que l'adoption se fasse et juste parce que Snape avait changé d'avis ne signifiait pas que Harry avait perdu tous ses sentiments pour le professeur.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la porte du bureau du Professeur Snape, Ron et Hermione dirent au revoir et commencèrent à partir. La porte de Snape s'ouvrit et ils regardèrent tous le Professeur.

« Merci d'avoir escorté M. Potter » dit sincèrement Snape avec un regard rapide à Harry. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était qu'Harry se balade seul dans les donjons. Snape connaissait les Serpentards mieux que personne et ne leur faisait pas confiance, spécialement après ce que Minerva lui avait dit hier.

Ron et Hermione se contentèrent de regarder le Professeur, très surpris qu'il les ait réellement remerciés.

Hermione s'en remit la première et dit, « De rien. Harry est très spécial pour nous et... nous ne voulons pas qu'il soit blessé... en _aucune_ manière. » Hermione le dit de façon très marquée comme elle regardait le professeur dans les yeux.

Le regard n'était pas perdu pour Snape, il savait exactement ce que la fille lui avait dit. Elle avait vraiment pensé ce commentaire pour lui et lui disait que les amis d'Harry l'observaient. _Hmm, Bravo!_ Il devrait trouver un moyen pour récompenser Gryffondor de dix points pour bravoure.

Snape mena Harry dans son bureau et ferma la porte. Harry resta dos au professeur et se tint près du bureau. Snape approcha et se tint à côté de lui, pas sûr de quoi dire.

« Alors comment était le voyage en train ? » demanda Snape regardant le jeune Gryffondor qui continuait à fixer le sol.

« Bien je suppose. »

« J'ai entendu qu'il y a eu un incident avec M. Malfoy et M. Crabbe. Voulez-vous en discuter ? »

Harry secoua sa tête. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de parler de ça.

« Harry, je veux entendre ce qui est arrivé de votre bouche. » dit Snape d'un ton ferme.

« Je suppose que j'ai croisé Malfoy et il a juste commencé à dire des choses et Crabbe s'y est joint comme d'habitude. »

« Ce serait à votre avantage de les ignorer dans le futur et de ne pas succomber à leurs inepties. »

« Bien, ça semble brillant, mais ça marche difficilement quand vous êtes forcé à rester. »

« Forcé ? »

Harry haussa les épaules. « C'est pas important. »

« C'est important pour moi M. Potter. Je pense que vous avez suffisamment à supporter sans avoir à vous occuper de personnes idiotes qui ont l'habitude d'utiliser la force pour faire leurs affaires. Je leur parlerai quand nous reviendrons. »

« Non! Je-je veux dire s'il-vous-plaît ne le faites pas. Je peux m'occuper de ça moi-même et Malfoy et Crabbe iront juste dire à tout le monde que vous l'avez fait. Alors s'il-vous-plaît ne le faites pas, d'accord monsieur ? »

Snape plaça une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Harry se raidit et son cœur s'affola.

« Calmez-vous, Potter, je ne vais pas encore vous blesser. »

« Je sais » chuchota Harry.

« Vraiment ? Savez-vous vraiment ça et le croyez-vous ? » Snape voulait être sûr que Harry n'était pas effrayé par lui.

« Um, oui monsieur, je crois que je le sais » dit Harry encore un peu incertain.

« Pas d'inquiétude Harry, je ferais en sorte que vous le croyiez vraiment un jour. Maintenant allons faire les quelques courses restantes, d'accord ? »

« Vous-vous n'avez pas à faire ça. Je-je peux demander à Hagrid de m'emmener ce week-end » dit Harry doucement regardant encore ailleurs et se tenant tout raide.

« Non, je vous ai déjà dit une fois que vous êtes maintenant ma responsabilité et que je pourvoirais à vos besoins. Qu'il suffise de dire que je suis toujours votre tuteur légal, du moins dans le Monde Sorcier. »

« Mais... Je-je pensais que vous ne, vous savez... vouliez plus de moi » dit Harry doucement.

Snape attrapa les épaules du garçon et le fit tourner de sorte qu'ils se faisaient face l'un l'autre. Harry essaya de se déplacer et eut un regard de complète terreur dans ses yeux. Snape prit immédiatement quelques pas de retrait laissant aller les épaules du garçon.

_Oh Merlin, je dois prendre ça lentement! Le garçon a été blessé plus que la dernière fois. _Snape s'assit et regarda Harry jusqu'à ce que le garçon le regarde finalement dans les yeux.

« Je ne vais pas vous blesser. Vous devez me croire que je ne vais pas vous blesser. Je sais ce que j'ai fais dans le passé mais j'étais sous une terrible malédiction infligée par ma tante. La malédiction est levée maintenant et je vais vous faire la promesse que je ne vous blesserai plus jamais à nouveau.» dit Severus comme il plaça une main sur son cœur pendant qu'il regardait dans les yeux de Harry.

Harry voulait le croire plus que tout au monde mais il avait entendu ses mots sortir de la bouche du Professeur avant et avait encore été blessé. Harry marcha loin du Professeur et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je suis désolé Professeur, j'ai entendu ça de vous avant et ce n'était pas vrai. Je sais que vous voulez que ce soit vrai mais ça ne l'est pas. Le vrai problème est ce qu'Oncle Vernon dit, il y a quelque chose de mauvais en moi depuis le jour où je suis né. Au début, je ne l'ai pas cru mais alors j'ai repensé à tout et vous savez, tout a pris un sens. Alors pas d'inquiétude, ce n'est pas votre faute ou quoi, c'est juste que... je ne veux plus de l'adoption non plus. »

Harry dit tout ça avec tellement de conviction que ça prit au Professeur un moment pour réaliser que le garçon le croyait réellement. Son cœur saigna. Le Professeur se leva et fit quelques pas vers Harry. Il s'arrêta quand il vit que le garçon reculer encore. _Que puis-je dire, comment puis-je réparer ça ?_

« Votre Oncle est un terrible substitut de parent et vous ne devriez pas croire un mot qui sort de sa bouche idiote. Pour ce qui est d'avoir quelque chose de mauvais en vous, c'est la plus horrible chose que je peux imaginer dire à un enfant. Ce n'est pas vrai, M. Potter ! » Dit Snape un peu trop véhément comme Harry attrapait la poignée de la porte.

« Vous pouvez dire ce que vous voulez Monsieur mais Oncle Vernon est la seule personne qui a toujours été honnête avec moi. Il est peut-être terrible comme vous dites mais il a essayé de m'apprendre à être meilleur. » Dit Harry comme il tournait la poignée et marcha dehors dans le couloir.

Snape alla après lui, « Potter revenez ici maintenant ! »

Harry s'arrêta immédiatement et se retourna face au Professeur.

« Vous ne pouvez pas partir d'ici avec tous ces mensonges dans votre esprit. Je ne le supporterais pas ! » Snape était tellement en colère contre l'abus mental que l'enfant avait subi. Comment une personne qui n'avait rien fait d'autre que se sacrifier pouvait avoir ces pensées lui traversant l'esprit ?

Harry continua à se taire face au professeur. A la maison il devait être "excusé" avant de s'éloigner de son Oncle, il n'avait donc même pas essayé de partir. Il sentait qu'il allait vomir à tout moment et espérait que ça n'arriverait pas dans les donjons avec juste des Serpentards le regardant.

Snape regardait comme le garçon fixa ses chaussures de nouveau. « Regardez-moi quand je m'adresse à vous, M. Potter. Vous devez arrêter de regarder par terre tout le temps ! »

Harry regarda dans le regard furieux du Professeur._ Oh non. Ca arrive encore, juste comme Oncle Vernon a dit que ça arriverait._

Une poignée de Serpentard s'arrêtèrent pour regarder. Snape ne le remarqua pas comme il regardait le garçon trop intensément.

« Je ne sais pas comment nous allons défaire les dommages qui vous ont été fait mais je ne vais pas accepter que vous ayez ces pensées. Votre Oncle n'est pas mieux que Voldemort et vous n'avez aucun bénéfice à écouter ses conseils » dit Snape comme il essayait de contrôler sa voix.

Harry regarda autour les Serpentard, complètement humilié à présent. « Professeur, pourrais-je être excusé, s'il-vous-plaît ? »

Snape réalisa soudain qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls et se réprimanda pour avoir parlé devant les autres.

« Oui, vous pouvez partir, Harry. »

Harry entendit les ricanements des passants comme il courait dans l'escalier. Il se dirigea vers son dortoir et se jeta dans les toilettes, juste à temps avant de perdre le peu de nourriture qu'il avait ingéré. Il s'assit sur le sol avec le visage dans les mains comme quelques larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux. Ca avait fait si mal de dire qu'il ne voulait plus être adopté. Il savait que tous ceux dont il était proche finiraient par être blessés ou par mourir. La malédiction jetée par Vespa à Snape n'était que le début de mauvaises choses à venir pour le professeur s'il continuait avec l'adoption. Harry savait que Voldemort était en colère contre Snape et le Ministère ne semblait pas content de lui non plus. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était de mettre le Professeur en plus grand danger.

**§*&o&*§**

Après une courte nuit agitée, Harry se réveilla aux cris et applaudissements des gens. Harry ouvrit le rideau de son lit et regarda tous ses amis entourant quelque chose sur la table.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il à Ron.

« Harry viens vite ! Regarde ! La carte est à ton nom ! » Cria Ron enthousiaste.

Harry sauta de son lit et fonça vers la table. Couché dessus se trouvait un nouvel Eclair de feu 5000 ! Il attrapa rapidement la carte et la lut.

_Cher M. Potter,_

_Soyez prêt à partir à midi aujourd'hui. Nous allons sur le Chemin de Traverse pour vos fournitures les plus urgentes._

_Snape_

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour les cours manqués, j'ai déjà parlé à vos professeurs._

Harry avait une boule dans la gorge et se sentait bouleversé. Il avait pensé, après la conversation de la nuit précédente, que Snape aurait renoncé à cette idée d'adoption et juste oublié l'été précédent. Il était si déchiré entre faire la bonne chose et mettre fin à cette adoption ou faire quelque chose qui changerait sa vie en mieux, au prix de blesser quelqu'un.

Il alla à sa malle pour prendre ses vêtements et découvrit toutes les nouvelles affaires que Snape lui avait achetées durant l'été. Toutes ses vieilles affaires étaient parties et il y avait une autre note de Snape.

_Harry, _

_J'ai achetés d'autres pyjamas pour vous. S'il vous plait, ne les donnez pas aux Elfes de maisons._

_Severus._

Harry en rit et s'habilla avec son uniforme fait main qui était maintenant quelques tailles trop grandes. Ron lui jeta un œil et siffla.

« Est-ce Harry Potter ou Draco Malfoy dans ces beaux atours » plaisanta Ron.

« La ferme, Ron » sourit Harry.

« Un autre cadeau du Professeur ? » demanda Ron un peu caustique.

« Ouais, je suppose qu'il en avait assez de me voir habillé en seconde main » dit Harry, mais en voyant le regard douloureux sur le visage de Ron, il souhaita n'avoir rien dit. Ron portait toujours de la seconde main et n'avait presque jamais eu quelque chose qui n'avait pas été une seule fois porté par l'un de ses frères. _Oups !_

Harry se dirigea vers le Grand Hall pour le petit-déjeuner mais ne toucha à rien quand il y fut, son estomac faisait encore des siennes. A son insu, le Professeur Snape le regardait comme il prétendait manger.

Il ne sut pas comment il fit pour traverser cette matinée de classe car son estomac faisait des culbutes et sa tête tournait tout le temps. Quel que soit le virus de la grippe, il espérait qu'elle serait bientôt finie. Chaque fois qu'il pensait à Severus, il sentait une légère panique arriver. Comment allait-il pouvoir cacher ses blessures à l'homme ?

À 12:00, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Neville étaient assis dans l'herbe en face du château parlant des devoirs du Professeur Flitwick. Soudain, une ombre noire tomba sur le groupe.

« Alors M. Potter, êtes-vous prêt pour une journée au chemin de Traverse ? » dit Snape comme il regardait les expressions du groupe de jeunes devant lui. Londubat avait une expression de terreur alors que Granger avait l'air d'approuver.

« Euh, Professeur ? » demanda Harry comme il rassemblait sa cape et sa cravate posées sur l'herbe et se levait.

« Oui, M. Potter ? »

« Je voulais juste vous remercier pour l'Eclair de feu. Vous n'aviez pas à me l'offrir et je sais que c'était ma faute si le dernier est cassé et que je ne mérite vraiment pas un nouveau. Ca coûte beaucoup trop cher et après ce que j'ai fait, je ne pense pas que je devrais l'avoir » dit très vite Harry avec sincérité.

« M. Potter, je décide comment dépenser **mon** argent et je décide quel cadeau vous méritez. Ne remettez pas en question mon jugement sur de tel sujet. ». Le culot du garçon.

« Oui, monsieur, mais c'est juste que je ne pense pas que je devrais le prendre tant que je ne l'ai pas gagné » dit Harry comme il essayait d'ignorer les halètements de Ron.

_Hmm, le garçon marque un point. Il ne serait pas judicieux de lancer des cadeaux au garçon et d'être trop indulgent sans raison._ Peut-être pourrait-il rendre cette situation à son avantage en aidant Harry à faire face à la question de la violence.

« Eh bien, si vous ressentez vraiment ça alors vous pourriez venir dans mon labo après le souper et m'aider à re-remplir les stocks de l'école cette semaine ! J'essaierai de trouver quelques autres corvées à faire pour vous. »

« Je pourrais faire beaucoup plus que ça. Je pourrais nettoyer le labo pour vous. Chez les Dursley je devais nettoyer la maison de fond en comble, alors j'ai l'habitude de ça » dit Harry comme il essayait de penser à quelques corvées de plus.

« M. Potter, vous n'êtes pas un Elfe de maison et vous n'avez pas à me prouver votre valeur. Vous ferez ce que je dis et aiderez à l'approvisionnement et accepterez le balai. Ai-je été clair, à présent ? » Dit Snape espérant en avoir fini avec le sujet et pouvoir y aller.

« Oui monsieur, mais je suis vraiment doué à... »

Snape le coupa brutalement en disant âprement, « M. Potter, un mot de plus sur ce sujet et vous serez collé le mois prochain ! » Snape perdait patience avec le garçon trop enthousiaste.

Harry recula rapidement et rougit de honte, « Oui Monsieur. Désolé » dit une petite voix.

_Merde !_ Snape était en colère contre lui-même pour avoir sauté sur le garçon comme ça et en face de ses amis pas moins. _Merlin, le garçon essayait juste d'être utile_. Snape voulait se rattraper.

Granger semblait prête à lui arracher la tête et Weasley avait un air de dégout inscrit sur le visage.

« Vous n'avez pas à être désolé, Potter. » Il essaya de penser à quelque chose pour réconforter le garçon. « Aimeriez-vous voir les Canons de Chudley jouer ce week-end? Je pourrais me procurer des billets dans les loges » offrit Snape espérant que cela ferait se sentir mieux le garçon.

Harry regarda Ron et vit sa mâchoire tomber. Il se sentait encore une fois bouleversé à la pensée que Snape faisait quelque chose de gentil pour lui.

« Ce serait super ! Je sais que je ne devrai pas demander ça mais... est-ce que ce serait d'accord d'inviter quelqu'un d'autre ? » Harry ne pouvait y aller sans Ron.

Snape regarda Weasley et il n'aurait jamais imaginé voir le jour où il passerait volontairement un jour entier avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley. _Où va le monde ?_

« D'accord, d'accord, emmenez votre ami » dit Snape avec un reniflement vers le groupe de Gryffondor. Ca n'allait pas comme prévu et il pensa qu'il ferait mieux de prendre le garçon et de partir avant qu'il ne prenne rendez-vous avec tout le groupe pour une glace !

« Merci Professeur ! » dit Harry avec le premier vrai sourire que Snape eut vu depuis des mois.

« Ok, à présent ça en vaut la peine » pensa Snape.

« Bien, ça suffit à présent, laissons la question de côté et allons-y » dit Snape en se retournant et en commençant à se diriger vers le point d'apparition de Pré-au-lard.

Harry et Ron se frappèrent dans la main et Harry courut pour rattraper le Professeur.

« Bon sang, il l'a fait ! » dit Ron avec respect. « Il peut avoir tout ce qu'il veut et Snape lui achètera. D'abord les vêtements et la chambre, ensuite l'éclair de feu et maintenant les Canons de Chudley ! »

« Oh Ronald, ne sois pas jaloux, il donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir ce que tu as » répliqua sagement Hermione.

**§*&o&*§**

Pré-au-lard était bondé de gens occupés à faire du shopping. Harry ne passait pas inaperçu et quelques personnes voulurent prendre sa photo ou demandèrent un autographe. Heureusement Snape fut rapide à leur donner son reniflement tout prêt mixé à un petit regard mortel et ils arrêtèrent bientôt de les suivre.

Harry demanda s'ils pouvaient s'arrêter à Gringotts mais Snape ne voulut pas en entendre parler. Il insista sur le fait que si Harry voulait quelque chose, il serait celui qui paierait.

Harry fut surpris de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait en un si court laps de temps. Ils avaient tous ses livres et plumes et parchemins, quand Harry s'arrêta brusquement devant le magasin de jouets magiques appelé "Tinker's Toys"

« Que croyez-vous que ça fait Professeur ? » demanda Harry en désignant un skateboard sans roues, flottant dans l'air. Il était rouge avec des bandes jaunes et noires autour.

« Devrions-nous entrer pour le découvrir ? » dit Snape et il vit le visage d'Harry s'illuminer.

« Je ne suis jamais entré dans un magasin de jouet avant. Quand Dudley y allait j'avais l'habitude d'attendre dans la voiture. » Harry arrêta vite de parler quand il vit le regard de colère flotter sur le visage du Professeur.

Snape alla voir le vendeur et s'enquit du skate dans la vitrine.

« Oh, c'est une Planche de Course Sorcière. C'est le dernier et meilleur jouet que nous ayons. Vous vous tenez juste dessus et ça s'envole. Vous pouvez le faire aller plus vite en vous penchant et elle tourne aussi. Si vous êtes assez bon, vous pouvez même faire des loopings mais ça prend un moment pour être à ce niveau, » dit le marchand à la face boutonneuse avec excitation, comme il sortait la planche de la vitrine avec précaution. « C'est assez cher mais ça vaut l'investissement. »

Ils sortirent dans l'allée de derrière et le vendeur posa la planche à terre. Il se plaça sur la planche et elle commença à s'élever. Il se pencha en avant et la planche avança doucement. Le marchand commença à se pencher à gauche et à droite et la planche suivit tous ses mouvements tout en flottant en l'air.

Plusieurs personnes s'arrêtèrent pour regarder et applaudir quand il fit quelques virages. Le marchand rassembla son courage et se pencha plus en appuyant sur son pied arrière, entrainant la planche dans un looping. A la moitié, le marchand perdit son sang-froid et la planche s'écrasa au sol avec le marchand qui atterrit sur la tête. Heureusement, Snape avait levé sa baguette juste à temps pour empêcher la tête du vendeur de frapper le sol trop fort. Le vendeur se redressa et remercia le professeur pour son aide.

« Puis-je essayer ? » demanda Harry assez tenté comme il regardait du vendeur à son Professeur.

Le vendeur accepta et Snape acquiesça aussi.

Harry sauta sur la planche et plana à quelques pieds du sol. Il se pencha et la planche suivit ses mouvements. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Harry pour être à l'aise et très vite il fit des pirouettes et des flips et même un double looping. La foule avait grandi et commença à encourager chaque geste d'Harry. Harry n'entendait même pas la foule comme il s'amusait trop. C'était comme diriger un balai mais debout.

Après quelques flips et vrilles en plus, Harry se posa et descendit de la planche avec aisance. La foule l'acclama et Harry nota enfin tous les gens réunis. Son visage rougit et il se rapprocha de Snape. Il regarda ses pieds, dans sa posture habituelle de ces jours-ci.

Snape était assez fier du garçon et posa une main sur son épaule pour montrer son appréciation. Harry s'appuya inconsciemment contre Snape alors que son estomac commençait à réagir à tous les tours et pirouettes.

« Qu'y a-t-il Harry ? » demanda Snape en sentant le poids du garçon contre lui.

« Rien, monsieur » Impossible qu'Harry se plaigne. Il avait appris sa leçon de la main de Vernon à ne dire à personne qu'il se sentait mal. C'était si bien ancré dans sa tête ces dernières semaines que sous aucun prétexte il ne devait se plaindre des choses qui l'ennuyaient.

Snape regarda le garçon et pensa qu'il avait peut-être juste besoin de nourriture et d'une pause après son tour sur la Planche Sorcière. « Aimez-vous la planche, M. Potter ? » demanda Snape en regardant le garçon réaliser qu'il s'appuyait contre lui et s'éloigner.

« C'était génial et aussi amusant que monter un balai ! » dit Harry et essayant de ne pas sembler trop fatigué.

« Vous savez, je voulais faire une fête d'anniversaire pour vous mais avec ce qui s'est passé, ça ne s'est jamais fait malheureusement. Ca me plairait beaucoup d'acheter cette planche pour vous. »

« Mais vous venez juste de me donner le balai et c'était déjà beaucoup » dit Harry mal à l'aise.

« Le balai remplaçait juste le cadeau de Lupin. Ce serait un présent de ma part. Un que vous n'auriez pas à gagner mais un vrai cadeau d'anniversaire, » Snape regarda le visage d'Harry en voyant que le garçon se débattait avec l'idée d'avoir un autre cadeau.

C'était loin de ses rêves les plus fous d'avoir autant et en si peu de temps. Harry regarda le visage du Professeur et vit combien il était déterminé à faire ça. La dernière chose qu'Harry voulait était une autre scène comme celle à Poudlard.

Harry prit la planche et enroula amoureusement ses bras autour. Ses camarades seraient fous de cette chose !

Snape prit ça pour un oui et paya vite pour la planche puis escorta un Harry très heureux au Chaudron Baveur pour le déjeuner. Harry plaça la planche sur une chaise près de lui et continua à balader ses mains dessus quand il pensait que Snape ne regardait pas. Il pensa à l'été dernier et réalisa soudain quelque chose. Il leva la tête et vit Snape le regarder.

« Ça va, M. Potter ? » demanda Snape avec inquiétude.

« Oui, monsieur. C'est juste que je réfléchissais et... tout ce qui m'est arrivé de bien cet été était grâce à vous." dit le Gryffondor presque dans un souffle.

Snape parut mal à l'aise et commanda une autre tasse de thé, sans lui répondre. Severus était en fait très ému par la gratitude que montrait le garçon. Le sentiment lui était très étranger et le rendait mal à l'aise.

Quand ils finirent le déjeuner qu'Harry avait peu touché, ils utilisèrent la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur pour retourner à Pré-au-lard. Juste avant d'entrer à Poudlard, Snape dit, « Harry, j'espère que vous ne pensiez pas ce que vous m'avez dit hier à propos de l'adoption. Je ne suis pas sûr de ce qui vous est passé par la tête mais je suppose que ça a à voir avec votre abominable oncle. »

Harry ôta la planche de son épaule et la porta devant lui. Il ne savait pas exactement comment répondre.

« Vous n'avez pas à répondre tout de suite mais s'il-vous-plaît, pensez-y vraiment. »

Ils marchèrent côte à côte avec Snape portant les sacs des fournitures scolaires d'Harry. Quand ils atteignirent le château, Snape mit les sacs dans les bras d'Harry et ils partirent pour leurs chambres respectives avec un hochement de tête et un doux "Merci" d'Harry.

**À suivre**


	19. Chapitre 19

**Titre Anglais: **Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français : **Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Bêta Traductrice : **Lilai

**Bêta Correctrice: **Flo ShadowSpirit

**Chapitre traduit par : **Misschatelle

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : **Fini** (53 chap)**

**État de la fic en français : **19; **Traduit : ; En cours : **

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction.

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité.

Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry.

Snape décide de l'adopter et de le prépare à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire son histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Voici la suite comme prévu !

Bonne lecture !

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

**Chapitre 19**

Harry fut soulagé de constater que tous les Gryffondor étaient en train de souper dans la Grande Salle à son retour des magasins avec le professeur Snape. Il alla aussitôt au dortoir et cacha sa planche sous le lit. Après avoir vu la réaction de Ron au balais et aux vêtements, il ne voulait pas le mettre davantage en colère. Harry redescendit à la salle commune et commença à faire ses devoirs. Il y travailla pendant une bonne heure avant que ses amis ne reviennent.

« Alors, comment a été ta journée avec le professeur Snape, Harry ?» demanda Hermione, un sourire sur les lèvres.

« Oh, c'était bien. Nous avons déjeuné au Chaudron baveur et Tom nous a servi une très bonne soupe.» Eh bien, ce n'était pas un mensonge. Tom leur avait bien servi une très bonne soupe, mais Harry ne l'avait pas vraiment mangée. « Nous sommes allés au magasin de jouets et c'était amusant, j'ai pu essayer une nouvelle planche volante. C'était génial,» dit Harry, souriant.

Hermione était heureuse pour Harry et entoura ses épaules avec un bras.

« Alors, est-ce que Snape t'as encore acheté quelque chose ?» demanda Ron avec une note tranchante dans la voix.

« Juste mes fournitures scolaires et quelque chose au magasin de jouets. Rien d'incroyable,» mentit Harry.

« Tu es sûr qu'il ne t'a pas acheté un autre Éclair de feu 5000, juste au cas où tu détruirais ton nouveau, ou qu'il soit égratigné, ou quoi que ce soit ?» demanda Ron avec sarcasme.

« Tu as un problème avec ça, Ron ? Je veux dire, tu n'arrêtes pas de faire des sous-entendus parce que Snape m'achètes des trucs, j'en ai assez. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le !»

Ron parut fâché et dit: « Je trouve juste qu'il t'achète beaucoup de choses et, je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'il essaie d'acheter ton respect.»

« Il n'a pas besoin de l'acheter, mon respect, Ron. Il a été très bon avec moi et je me sens vraiment apprécié lorsque je suis avec lui. Pas comme si je m'immisçais dans la famille de quelqu'un d'autre, ou si j'étais non désiré comme chez les Dursley. Est-ce que tu peux comprendre ça ?» C'était la première fois que Harry mentionnait les Dursley depuis le début des cours.

Ron répondit, irrité: « Non, Harry, je ne comprends pas. Je veux dire... il t'a mené la vie dure pendant cinq ans et là, tout à coup, il est devenu Super Papa, qui t'achète tous ces trucs géniaux, et qui t'emmène pour des sorties amusantes. Je ne sais pas, ça ne me paraît pas normal. Tu crois vraiment qu'il veut être ton père maintenant ?»

« Je n'en sais rien, mais il me fait me sentir... important, ou quelque chose comme ça. C'est comme si je n'étais pas une nuisance pour lui. Tu vois ?»

« Juste, fais attention Harry,» dit Ron, « je ne fais toujours pas confiance au vieux schnock... enfin, je veux dire, à cet homme.»

« Ronald, je n'en reviens pas! Ne peux-tu donc pas être heureux pour Harry et le laisser se réjouir d'avoir quelqu'un d'autre que les Dursley dans sa vie ?» fit Hermione, mécontente.

Harry ne se sentait soudainement plus tellement bien et se leva pour ramasser ses livres.

« Je crois que je vais aller me coucher.» Harry voulait sortir de là avant que tous les Gryffondor ne reviennent et ne lui posent des questions sur sa journée avec Snape. Il dit bonne nuit à Hermione et ignora Ron.

La nuit fut agitée à cause de ses terribles douleurs à l'estomac. Il songea à le dire à Severus, mais se souvint de l'état de son dos et se dit qu'il se sentirait peut-être mieux au matin de toute façon.

**§*&o&*§**

****

Harry se dirigeait vers le département des potions lorsqu'il fut soudainement frappé par de violentes douleurs à l'estomac. Il s'arrêta et prit appui sur le mur de pierre pour retrouver son souffle. Malfoy et Crabbe arrivèrent derrière lui et jetèrent son sac de livres au sol, envoyant les ouvrages valser à travers le couloir. Harry agrippa sa baguette et se tourna vers les Serpentard.

« Va-t-en, Malfoy ! Je n'ai pas envie de te parler,» dit Harry, sentant son corps trembler de douleur. Il plaça une main sur le mur pour garder un certain équilibre.

« Que se passe-t-il avec Potty ? Pas si courageux, quand ton papa n'est pas là pour te protéger, hein ?»

« Mais de quoi parles-tu, Malfoy ? Ôtes-toi de mon chemin,» dit Harry en cherchant à contourner le groupe de Serpentard.

« Vas-tu accourir aux cachots et tout raconter à ton papa ?» dit Malfoy en frappant Harry sur l'épaule et le poussant contre le mur.

Harry se sentit perdre l'équilibre un instant et leva sa baguette jusqu'au visage de Malfoy. « Je t'ai dit de t'en aller !» Harry en avait assez de se faire malmener par son entourage et il se sentait horriblement mal, plus du tout d'humeur patiente.

Harry poussa Draco avec force, le faisant tomber au sol. Draco se releva, un sourire entendu sur les lèvres, et dit: « D'accord, Potter, n'utilisons pas nos baguettes.»

Draco et Harry glissèrent tous deux leur baguette dans leur poche et se firent face.

Harry sentit sa tête tourner, et son estomac protesta lorsqu'il fit quelques pas vers Malfoy. Il envoya son bras vers l'arrière, puis enfonça son poing dans le visage surpris du Serpentard. La connexion fut solide. Le nez de Draco se mit à saigner abondamment et il bafouilla les mots « Tu me le paieras, Potter !» avant d'essuyer son nez avec le dos de sa main.

Draco sortit d'un coup sa baguette de sa poche et cria avec colère: « Doloris !»

Juste avant que Malfoy ne jette le sort, l'estomac de Harry eut une violente crampe, et le garçon s'écroula sur le sol avec douleur. Malfoy crut que son sort avait fonctionné et eut peur de se faire prendre. Il paniqua en voyant l'expression de pure terreur de tous les Serpentard qui regardaient Harry agripper son ventre et gémir de douleur.

Malfoy ne sut pas quoi faire et s'enfuit. Tous les autres Serpentard le suivirent en direction des cachots.

Harry savait que le doloris ne l'avait pas atteint. Il savait quelle était la souffrance infligée par ce sort grâce à son affrontement avec Voldemort, et cette douleur était différente. Il s'agissait des mêmes douleurs à l'estomac dont il avait souffert depuis son retour de chez les Dursley. Sa respiration demeura saccadée alors qu'il cherchait à se relever en utilisant le mur comme soutien. Il entendit des gens approcher et décida de chercher un endroit où il pourrait se cacher, le temps que la douleur se dissipe. Il marcha difficilement le long du couloir, tourna un coin et vit la statue de la sorcière borgne. Harry s'en approcha lentement, sachant qu'il s'agissait en réalité d'un passage secret qui débouchait sur la confiserie Honeydukes à Pré-au-lard. S'il pouvait juste se reposer quelques minutes dans le passage, il savait qu'il se sentirait mieux. Il extirpa sa baguette de sa poche et la frappa doucement sur la sorcière en prononçant la formule: « Dissendium !» La bosse sur le dos de la sorcière s'ouvrit et Harry s'y inséra, tombant à genoux dans le couloir froid et humide. En quelques minutes à peine, il s'était évanouit, son corps secoué par la fièvre.

**§*&o&*§**

Lorsque Harry ne se présenta pas au cours de potions, Snape fut inquiet. Qui ne l'aurait pas été après avoir vu l'état du garçon? Snape savait qu'il ne mangeait plus, et il était évident qu'il se fatiguait facilement, surtout après avoir passé l'après-midi avec lui hier. Snape donna le travail à faire pour le cours, puis alla rejoindre Hermione, qui commençait à rassembler les ingrédients.

« Mademoiselle Granger, pourrais-je vous parler une minute ?» Hermione suivit Snape jusqu'à son bureau et sut aussitôt qu'il s'agissait de Harry.

« Mademoiselle Granger, auriez-vous une idée d'où monsieur Potter pourrait se trouver ?»

« Non, monsieur, je me le demande aussi. Je l'ai vu en divination plus tôt aujourd'hui, par contre» dit Hermione avec sérieux.

« Hmm, pourriez-vous lui demander de venir me voir la prochaine fois que vous le croiserez ?»

« Certainement, professeur. Et, professeur ?»

« Oui, mademoiselle Granger ?»

« Harry avait l'air très heureux hier soir,» dit Hermione avant de retourner au laboratoire de potions.

Snape camoufla son sourire en entendant ces mots. C'était exactement ce qu'il voulait pour le garçon.

**§*&o&*§**

Snape observa les élèves alors qu'ils s'accumulaient dans la salle pour le souper, et commença à se sentir nerveux lorsque Harry brilla par son absence. Au dessert, Granger fit enfin son entrée dans la Grande Salle, un air de panique sur le visage. Weasley se leva lorsqu'elle fut près de lui, mais elle lui fit signe de rester à sa place et se dirigea plutôt vers la table des professeurs. Snape se leva et contourna la table.

« Monsieur, je ne le trouve nulle part. J'ai regardé partout et je ne le trouve pas.» dit Hermione, alarmée.

Snape se retourna vers Dumbledore et lui dit que Harry manquait à l'appel depuis l'après-midi. Dumbledore fit aussitôt appel à l'aide de son personnel et de ses surveillants. Tous les professeurs étaient inquiets pour le garçon à l'air maladif et ils fouillèrent le château avec urgence.

Les livres de Harry avaient été trouvés dans le couloir du troisième étage, mais il n'y avait pas le moindre signe du Gryffondor.

Vers minuit, ils décidèrent de faire appel aux Aurors de l'Ordre. Arthur et Molly vinrent aussi se joindre à eux pour aider les recherches. Tous les membres de l'A.D. assurèrent qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de chercher lorsque McGonagall leur dit d'aller se coucher.

Molly était si inquiète, elle était hors d'elle et ne put retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. Malheureusement, Ron fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle à ce moment et elle se jeta sur lui.

« Est-ce que toi et Harry avez prévu une espèce de blague ? J'espère pour toi que tu ne nous caches rien, même si cela pourrait te mettre dans le pétrin! Je suis sérieuse, Ronald Weasley, tu regretteras tes petits secrets !» cria Molly à son plus jeune fils, terrifiée qu'elle était.

« Maman, je n'ai pas vu Harry depuis ce matin. Je te jure que je dis la vérité !» répondit Ron avec un mélange de colère envers sa mère, et de peur par rapport à la disparition de Harry.

Ron aurait tant voulu que cet imbécile de Dursley n'ait pas brûlé la carte des Maraudeurs, ils auraient alors pu retrouver leur ami facilement. Le sortilège de localisation n'avait rien donné, mais Dumbledore avait dit que certains murs étaient protégés contre ce sort en cas d'attaque.

Aux premiers abords du lever du soleil, Dumbledore décida qu'il ne pouvait attendre plus longtemps et qu'il devait alerter le ministère. En l'espace d'une heure, l'endroit grouillait d'Aurors, de langues-de-plomb et de fonctionnaires du ministère. Fudge était en colère, comment cela allait-il paraître dans les médias? Finalement, ils en convinrent que Harry n'était probablement pas à l'intérieur de l'enceinte de l'école et pouvait très bien avoir été kidnappé.

Snape était aussi horriblement inquiet et n'arrêta malgré tout pas de chercher. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de la tête cette image de Harry chevauchant cette planche magique. Le garçon avait semblé si heureux et insouciant, comme s'il n'avait plus rien pour l'inquiéter dans ce monde. Snape faisait des arrangements pour commencer des recherches à Pré-au-lard lorsque Dumbledore le convoqua à son bureau.

Après avoir donné le mot de passe et monté l'escalier sinueux, Snape pénétra dans le bureau de Dumbledore et fut sous le choc d'y trouver Remus Lupin. La nuit dernière en avait été une de pleine de lune et les loups-garous avaient généralement besoin de quelques jours pour se remettre des effets d'une telle nuit. Un Remus à l'air défait agrippa Snape par sa cape dès qu'il eut mit les pieds dans le bureau.

« Je te faisais confiance ! Je te faisais confiance pour t'assurer que Harry serait entre de bonnes mains! Où est-il, Merlin !» cria Remus avec une férocité qui ne lui était pas habituelle.

Snape fut décontenancé par l'homme normalement si calme. «Otes tes pattes de moi !» gronda sourdement Snape. Personne n'arrivait à la cheville d'un Snape en colère lorsqu'il était question de voix intimidantes.

Remus le relâcha aussitôt et enfouit son visage dans ses mains. « Oh Merlin, je ne survivrais pas si nous perdions Harry aussi. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste et je n'ai pas même pu être là pour lui lorsqu'il en avait le plus besoin. Severus, as-tu une idée, la moindre idée ?»

« Lupin, je n'ai pas le temps ni la patience de m'occuper de toi alors que mon futur fils est de nouveau en danger. Je crois que tu prends ma compassion envers la situation de monsieur Potter comme une nouvelle épaule sur laquelle pleurer. Ressaisis-toi et fais quelque chose d'utile pour retrouver Potter.» Snape hocha la tête vers le directeur, puis fis demi-tour et se remit à chercher son fils.

Lorsque Snape entra dans la Grande Salle, plusieurs fonctionnaires ministériels lui firent un rapport des endroits fouillés. En tant que tuteur légal de Harry dans le monde magique, il devrait être celui à mettre fin aux recherches. Snape n'était pas prêt pour cela encore. On lui fit part de la terrible nouvelle: ils allaient commencer à assécher l'étang, en plus d'envoyer des plongeurs dans le Lac Noir.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry était allongé sur le sol, inconscient et tremblant de fièvre dans le château, alors que la moitié du monde sorcier le cherchait avec frénésie.

**§*&o&*§**

Molly refusa de quitter l'école et demeura avec Minerva dans ses appartements. Après quelques jours, plusieurs semblaient déjà perdre espoir de retrouver Harry à Poudlard. Les élèves n'arrivaient plus à se concentrer en classe et plusieurs éclataient en sanglots en plein milieu d'une leçon. La plupart des professeurs se contentaient de donner des devoirs, avant de se laisser entraîner avec les élèves dans des discussions concernant la disparition de Harry. Tout le monde semblait sentir le poids de son absence.

Hermione n'oublierait jamais cette fois où le professeur Snape était entré dans la salle sur demande alors que tous les membres de l'A.D. cherchaient des idées pour retrouver Harry. Il s'était tenu dans le cadre de la porte et avait regardé tous les amis de Harry. Les élèves étaient demeurés silencieux, même lorsqu'il s'était avancé jusqu'à l'avant de la pièce.

« N'abandonnez pas espoir et n'arrêtez pas vos recherches. Monsieur Potter... Harry, sera retrouvé, même si cela doit être la dernière chose que je ferai en ce monde. Poursuivez vos rencontres et veuillez me contacter si vous trouvez le moindre indice.» Snape était sorti de la pièce en quelques enjambées, des sons de surprise résonnant derrière lui, provenant des élèves qui ignoraient les récents développements dans sa relation avec Harry.

Aucun des membres de l'A.D. ne perdit espoir et tous poursuivirent leurs recherches, tout comme les professeurs de Poudlard. Au troisième jour, tous les fonctionnaires du ministère avaient quitté les lieux, suivis de la plupart des Aurors et Langues-de-plomb, pour poursuivre leurs recherches en d'autres lieux.

Snape continua à chercher, mais se mit à utiliser ses réserves de Véritaserum contre plusieurs de ses amis Mangemorts. Il les rencontrait pour quelques verres à Pré-au-Lard et glissait la potion dans leur breuvage. Cela lui permet d'entendre plusieurs histoires très intéressantes, mais aucune d'entre elle ne concernait Potter.

Arthur était au ministère, mais s'inquiétait pour sa femme, ainsi que pour Ron et Ginny, et demanda alors aux jumeaux de veiller sur eux. Lorsque Fred et George arrivèrent, ils trouvèrent le groupe Weasley et le reste des membres originaux de l'A.D. dans la bibliothèque, dressant une liste de kidnappeurs potentiels. Ils cherchaient tous à trouver des idées de personnes ayant pu s'infiltrer dans l'enceinte de l'école et avoir pris Harry sans être vu, lorsque Fred dit: « Eh bien, ils ont peut-être emprunté le passage de Pré-au-lard.»

Tout le monde le regarda, et il dit: « Est-ce que quelqu'un a été voir le passage ?»

Ils se précipitèrent tous à la suite de Fred et traversèrent le château à la course, jusqu'au passage de la sorcière borgne. Fred activa l'ouverture du passage secret et Ron s'enfonça aussitôt dans le tunnel. Il émit un gémissement en voyant son ami en position fœtale, sur le seuil de la mort.

« Il est ici, Harry est ici !» George le rejoint en vitesse et aida Ron à soulever Harry jusqu'à l'entrée du tunnel et à le transférer dans les bras de Fred. Ce dernier ravala un sanglot à la vue de son ''frère honoraire''. Hermione accourut aussitôt aux cachots, à la recherche du professeur Snape.

Elle le trouva dans son bureau. Il rassemblait d'autres potions à faire avaler aux Mangemorts afin de les interroger sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte.

« Ils l'ont trouvé ! Il est vivant mais il a besoin de vous !» Snape la suivit au pas de course, se disant qu'il lui serait éternellement reconnaissant pour cette nouvelle.

Ils arrivèrent face à face avec le groupe de rouquins Weasley et de membres de l'A.D. juste comme ils tournaient au coin de l'aile médicale.

« Donnez-le-moi !» exigea Snape lorsqu'il fut près du garçon maigre et fiévreux. Fred sembla prêt à refuser, mais Ron l'arrêta. «Laisse-le au professeur, il est le père de Harry maintenant.»

Snape jeta un regard de surprise à Ron, puis sentit son cœur se serrer à l'idée de perdre son fils avant qu'il ne le devienne officiellement. Il serra Harry très fort contre sa poitrine et reprit son chemin en direction de l'infirmerie.

Tout le groupe le suivit jusqu'à l'aile médicale. Snape posa doucement Harry sur le lit et Pompom passa sa baguette le long du corps de Harry. Son expression fut sévère lorsqu'elle prit des notes dans son cahier patiemment ouvert dans les airs. Elle demanda à Severus de retirer la chemise du garçon et se mit à rassembler diverses potions de l'étagère. Toute l'A.D. se tenait en retrait et observait en silence. Snape remarqua leur présence pour la première fois et referma le paravent autour du lit de Harry. Ron, Hermione et Fred le contournèrent et fixèrent leur regard sur leur meilleur ami. Snape ne protesta pas.

Severus desserra la cravate du garçon et déboutonna sa chemise trempée de sueur. Il écarta les pans de tissu et se figea. Le garçon était couvert d'horribles bleus partout sur la poitrine, et ils semblaient aussi s'étendre jusqu'au-delà de son ventre. Les mains de Snape tremblèrent lorsqu'il retourna rapidement le garçon sur son ventre et lui retira complètement sa chemise. Il entendit les élèves derrière lui émettre des sons étouffés dès que la chemise fut enlevée. Son dos était encore pire que le devant de son corps. En plus des larges bleus, une profonde coupure grossièrement recousue parcourait la partie gauche de sa cage thoracique.

Snape tomba à genoux et couvrit son visage de ses mains, un grave gémissement s'échappant de ses lèvres. Il avait promis à Harry qu'il prendrait soin de lui, et le garçon avait été renvoyé en enfer. Maintenant, tel était le résultat. _Ce que le garçon a pu endurer... et dire qu'il n'a rien dit à qui que ce soit_. Snape était bien plus qu'en colère contre Dursley, et la seule chose qui le retenait d'aller chez lui et de lui arracher la tête était qu'il ne voulait pas laisser Harry seul.

Madame Pomfresh fut profondément peinée de revoir Harry dans un tel état. Severus se leva et se tourna vers Fred, lui demandant d'aller chercher le professeur Dumbledore. Quelques minutes plus tard, Dumbledore entrait dans l'infirmerie en coup de vent et rejoignait le lit en quelques enjambées. Il ne dit rien sur l'état de Harry, mais il était visiblement affecté car ses mains tremblèrent lorsqu'il prit la main de Harry dans la sienne. Madame Pomfresh se remit en mode infirmière et se mit à nettoyer le sang séché autour des points de suture.

« Attendez, Pompom, il faut que quelqu'un vienne voir monsieur Potter dans cet état,» dit Dumbledore avant de disparaître par la cheminée.

« Eh bien, je suppose que je devrais d'abord m'occuper de sa fièvre de toute façon. Severus, pourriez-vous s'il-vous-plaît tenir M. Potter tandis que je lui donne la potion contre la fièvre ?» Pompom se mit à chercher la potion appropriée à travers toutes les autres.

Severus retourna Harry doucement et plaça son bras sous le cou et les épaules du garçon pour lui soulever la tête. Pompom versa lentement la potion de réduction de la fièvre entre les lèvres de Harry.

« Professeur, il serait important que vous sachiez que Harry n'a pas beaucoup mangé depuis la rentrée,» fit Hermione.

« Je ne crois que Harry n'ait eu grand chose à manger depuis que je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois cet été,» dit Snape avec inquiétude. « Sa famille moldue n'a pas investi beaucoup dans la nourriture qu'elle lui offrait, à ce que je vois.»

De grosses larmes coulaient sur les joues de Hermione, et Ron semblait avoir beaucoup de difficulté à retenir ses propres larmes. Ils observèrent le professeur reposer doucement le garçon sur le lit et placer un linge froid sur son front brûlant. Puis, Snape s'assit à ses côtés sur le lit et prit la main de Harry dans la sienne, la caressant avec douceur. Il se mit à lui parler de la journée qu'ils avait passée au Chemin de Traverse et Hermione se tint à ses côtés, observant le visage de Harry se relaxer légèrement. Ron n'aurait jamais cru voir un jour le professeur si doux et attentif avec qui que ce soit, et encore moins son ami. Ron savait qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais affubler le professeur Snape de noms moqueurs après avoir assisté à une telle scène.

Dumbledore apparut par la cheminée, suivi du ministre Fudge, Percy Weasley, Sir Stanton et madame Bones. Severus recula de quelques pas afin qu'ils puissent bien voir l'état de Harry.

« Qui a bien pu lui faire cela !» demanda Fudge, posant son regard sur Snape pour obtenir des réponses.

« Son oncle,» répondit clairement Snape.

« Mais- mais c'est impossible. Sir Stanton a vu le garçon chaque jour et affirmait qu'il allait très bien,» dit Fudge, jetant un furtif regard en direction de Stanton.

« Il n'avait pas du tout cette allure la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. Il était très excité à l'idée de revenir à l'école et il paraissait très bien,» affirma Stanton avec un air vertueux.

« Est-ce que ces bleus et,» Snape retourna doucement Harry sur son ventre, exposant ainsi la profonde blessure aux yeux de tous, « est-ce que cette coupure vous semblent dater d'il y a moins d'une semaine ? Le garçon semble avoir été le punching-ball de quelqu'un pendant des semaines. Que je ne vous vois pas venir ici et dire que vous avez vraiment veillé sur mon fils, Stanton. Pourquoi ne révélez-vous pas pour qui vous travaillez vraiment,» dit Snape d'une voix si terrifiante que Hermione recula, effrayée.

Sir Stanton traîna des pieds et dit: «Je ne sais pas de quoi vous voulez parler, professeur!»

Madame Bones s'avança avant que les deux hommes n'en viennent aux mains et parla. « Qu'est-il arrivé à monsieur Potter, où était-il, professeur ?»

« Il s'est faufilé dans un passage secret du château et s'est évanoui. Il avait une forte fièvre, en plus de toutes ces blessures,» dit Snape en agrippant une fois de plus la main de Harry et en caressa le dessus avec son pouce.

Madame Pomfresh rejoignit le groupe et regarda Sir Stanton avant de dire: «Comment osez-vous vous présenter ici et dire que vous n'avez pas remarqué l'état du garçon! C'était assez évident pour tout le monde dans cette école qu'il n'avait ni mangé ni dormi depuis des semaines. Si vous l'avez vu tous les jours, alors vous devez certainement avoir été témoin de quelque chose à la maison du garçon?»

Sir Stanton avait en effet été témoin de quelques malencontreux accidents concernant le garçon et sa famille, mais il ne l'admettrait certainement pas. Il se rappelait très bien de cette fois où Pétunia lui avait proposé de rester à souper. De la maison émanait une odeur de rôti braisé, et cela était le repas préféré de Sir Stanton. Pendant le souper, un Vernon plutôt éméché avait frappé le garçon dans les côtes pour ne pas avoir touché à son assiette. Puis, voyant que Sir Stanton n'avait pas montré la moindre objection à son geste, Vernon avait frappé le garçon sur la bouche en lui disant de se lever et de s'occuper de la vaisselle. Sir Stanton se souvenait du regard que le garçon lui avait lancé, demandant clairement de l'aide, puis à la façon avec laquelle ses épaules s'étaient affaissées en voyant qu'il n'en recevrait aucune, et à comment il s'était résigné à accepter sa punition.

Ce n'était toutefois d'aucune importance, se disait Sir Stanton, puisqu'il ne travaillait pas pour le garçon, il travaillait pour Vespa, et cette dernière voulait que le garçon reste chez les moldus. Vespa avait été très claire en disant que tout ce qu'elle voulait était que monsieur Potter boive le thé qu'elle avait fourni pour les visites de Stanton.

Sir Stanton secoua la tête et dit: « Eh bien, vous savez comme ces enfants ont tendance à cacher les choses.»

« Madame Bones, est-ce une preuve suffisante pour me donner la garde complète de monsieur Potter, maintenant ?» demande Snape avec une colère réprimée.

Sir Stanton paniqua en entendant ces mots et dit: « Attendez ! Ne précipitons pas les choses. Je suis l'officiel- »

Snape se déplaça si rapidement que personne ne sut ce qui se produisit. Il agrippa l'homme pompeux par la chemise et le leva du sol. « Prononcez un mot de plus et vous le regretterez éternellement !» Il relâcha l'homme et Sir Stanton tomba à genoux, la peur évidente sur son visage.

Madame Bones fit comme si de rien n'était et dit: « Professeur, vous recevrez la garde complète du garçon. Veuillez remplir les papiers appropriés et fixer une date pour passer en cour au sujet de l'adoption. Je sens que le ministère a bien besoin d'être secoué un peu, et certains devront payer pour cette injustice. Nous commencerons par Vernon Dursley.» Elle tourna son regard directement vers Stanton.

« Peut-être que quelques gouttes de Véritaserum aideront Sir Stanton à se rappeler exactement pour qui il travaille,» dit Snape en posant son regard sur l'homme.

Fudge s'avança et dit: «Bon, bon, dégageons et laissons madame Pomfresh faire son travail.»

Severus posa son regard sur le garçon fiévreux, qui dormait toujours, et aida Pompom à appliquer de la crème médicinale sur ses plaies, tandis que les groupes de fonctionnaires rentrait au ministère. Pompom enleva les soi-disant points de suture sur le dos du garçon et agita sa baguette au dessus de la blessure à quelques reprises, avant qu'elle ne se referme. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Severus retourna Harry sur son dos de nouveau. Pompom sortit un pyjama d'hôpital et le tendit à Severus.

Severus jeta un regard aux deux Weasley et à Granger et leur dit: «Peut-être devriez-vous avertir les autres du retour de Potter.»

Ils comprirent que Harry n'aurait pas voulu être vu pendant que Snape le changeait et quittèrent la pièce. Ils s'arrêtèrent lorsque Snape s'adressa à eux de nouveau. «Vous ne saurez jamais à quel point je vous suis reconnaissant de ne pas avoir abandonné.» Le groupe hocha la tête et sortit, n'ayant plus qu'à attendre dans le couloir avec le reste de l'A.D.

Lorsque les portes furent refermées, Severus enfila le chandail sur le corps de Harry, puis lui retira ses chaussettes et ses chaussures. Alors qu'il lui enlevait ses pantalons, il vit le reste des blessures infligées au garçon. Snape appela Pompom, qui revint, guérit la plaie profonde sur la jambe de Harry et appliqua la crème magique sur les cuisses abîmées du garçon. Lorsque ce dernier fut nettoyé et vêtu de nouveau, Severus replaça les couvertures autour de lui et prit place sur la chaise près du lit.

Severus lui prit la main et lui parla du nouveau terrain de Quidditch qu'il prévoyait construire au manoir Snape pour Harry. Soudainement, Harry se redressa et se mit à tousser. Snape se leva aussitôt et donna de petites tapes dans le dos du garçon, alarmé par son visage qui devenait rouge.

« Pompom ! Pompom venez vite !»

Harry arrêta de tousser d'un seul coup et se mit à vomir violemment. La seule chose qu'il avait dans l'estomac était les médicaments et ils furent éjectés avec de la mousse violette. Pompom et Severus n'avaient jamais rien vu de ce genre et se demandèrent si Harry n'avait pas ingéré quelque chose dans le tunnel. Le garçon épuisé reposa sa tête sur ses oreillers et Snape agita sa baguette, faisant disparaître le dégât sur les couvertures.

Harry regarda autour de lui et chercha à se rappeler de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il se sentait si étourdi et épuisé. Comment était-il arrivé ici ? Il vit l'inquiétude sur le visage de Snape, et ce dernier porta un verre d'eau aux lèvres du garçon. Harry but avidement et Snape dut reculer le verre avant que le garçon ne se rende malade une fois de plus.

« Que s'est-il passé ?» demanda Harry avec lassitude.

« Vos amis vous ont trouvé dans un tunnel secret après trois longs jours. Tout le monde était très inquiet à votre sujet.»

Harry eut un air confus lorsqu'il parla de nouveau. «Je suis désolé. J'avais seulement besoin de me reposer et... je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite.»

« Harry, pourquoi ne nous avez-vous rien dit pour vos blessures?»

Harry ne pouvait pas vraiment nier, il voyait bien qu'elles avaient été traitées. Il ne dit rien et détourna le regard.

« Harry, regardez-moi lorsque je vous parle.» Harry tourna son visage vers son professeur de nouveau.

« Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?» demanda Snape une fois de plus.

Harry secoua la tête et préféra regarder ses mains. Snape agrippa son menton et le força à le regarder. « Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous rien dit ?»

« Pourquoi ? Vous n'y pouviez rien. Vous avez dit que vous me protégeriez mais... ça n'a plus d'importance de toute façon.»

« Harry, vous avez été torturé par votre oncle. Pourquoi n'avez vous rien dit au ministère lorsqu'ils vous ont rendu visite ?»

« Sir Stanton disait que mon oncle ne faisait que me rendre service. Et il avait raison, Severus, mon oncle Vernon essayait de me rendre meilleur. C'était un peu comme une punition pour avoir tué Sirius, une leçon pour m'apprendre à ne pas mettre mes amis en danger. Pour Sirius... et pour vous.» Harry retint ses larmes comme on le lui avait appris, mais l'effort devenait de plus en plus grand et il commençait à perdre la bataille. Une grosse larme s'échappa et glissa jusqu'à son menton. Snape la remarqua et l'observa.

Snape avait la nausée à la simple idée de la souffrance que Harry avait endurée en silence pour lui. Le garçon avait été torturé, convaincu que cela protégerait Snape, d'une certaine façon, bien que tout cela semble complètement fou. Le cœur de Snape se brisa rien qu'à y penser. Il se pencha doucement vers Harry et serra le garçon malade contre lui. Harry perdit le contrôle de ses émotions et pleura sur l'épaule du professeur. Snape caressa doucement le dos du garçon et lui promit que tout rentrerait désormais dans l'ordre.

Lorsque le garçon sembla se calmer, Snape lui donna une autre petite gorgée d'eau. Harry se mit aussitôt à tousser et vomit l'eau, avec cette même mousse violette. Snape donna un coup de baguette et le dégât disparut. Harry se pencha vers l'avant et serra son ventre.

Snape lui jeta un regard inquiet. « Harry, depuis combien de temps vous sentez-vous comme ça ?»

Harry haussa les épaules et dit: « Pourquoi, c'est important ?»

« Répondez à la question. Nous ne sommes pas chez Dursley et, contrairement à cet homme dégoûtant, je veux vraiment savoir lorsque vous ne vous sentez pas bien. Vous êtes vous senti nauséeux dernièrement ?» demanda Snape d'un ton qui ne laissait place à aucune bêtise.

« Ouais, j- je veux dire oui, monsieur. C'est juste mon estomac qui ne va pas bien depuis que je suis retourné chez mon oncle. J-Je pense que c'est juste un virus moldu ou quelque chose comme ça,» répondit Harry d'une voix à peine plus forte qu'un murmure.

« Avez-vous mangé quoi que ce soit pendant que vous étiez dans le tunnel ?»

Harry fit non de la tête et le regretta aussitôt, des élancements se faisant sentir dans sa tête, et son estomac se rebellant de nouveau contre lui.

Il s'enfonça plus profondément dans les couvertures et porta son poing à sa bouche pour retenir une autre poussée de nausée.

« Croyez-vous pouvoir ingérer quoi que ce soit qui soulagerait votre estomac, Harry ?»

« J'aimerais tellement avoir un peu de ce thé que Sir Stanton me donnait. Je me sentais toujours mieux après l'avoir bu.»

À ces mots, le cœur de Snape cessa de battre l'espace de quelques secondes._ Stanton était le fonctionnaire du ministère qui veillait sur Harry! Stanton lui a donné du thé?_

Snape se redressa sur sa chaise, un air furieux traversant son visage lorsqu'il agrippa les épaules de Harry. Ce dernier s'enfonça dans ses oreillers, un air apeuré sur le visage.

Snape vit ce qu'il venait de faire au garçon et aurait voulu se frapper lui-même pour avoir oublié l'état encore vulnérable et endommagé de Harry. «Tout va bien, je ne vous ferez pas mal. Pourriez-vous m'en dire plus ce thé que Sir Stanton vous donnait?»

Harry haussa les épaules et dit, d'une voix légèrement tremblotante: « C'était bon. Ça avait goût de fruits des bois et c'était sucré.»

« À quelle fréquence le buviez-vous ?»

« À chaque visite. Il avait l'habitude de veiller sur moi jusqu'à ce que je l'aie tout bu. Je suppose qu'il savait que je ne me sentais pas très bien.»

« Lui avez-vous dit que votre estomac vous faisait mal ?»

« Non, je n'avais pas le droit de parler de comment je me sentais, mais il a probablement deviné. Il disait qu'il amenait ce thé pour aider mon estomac. C'était étrange, il restait toujours jusqu'à ce je finisse ma tasse, et dès que j'avais tout bu, il partait.»

« Harry, vous buviez le thé sans poser de questions ? Sans même savoir s'il était empoisonné ou s'il y avait quoi que ce soit dedans ! N'avez-vous donc rien appris !» s'emporta Snape avec colère.

« Il le fallait ! Vous ne comprenez pas comment c'était chez mon oncle. Vous ne pouviez pas juste... Vous ne pouviez tout simplement pas désobéir à quoi que ce soit,» cria Harry en retour, avec émotion.

Snape se leva et se dirigea vers la cheminée. Il ne voulait pas faire face à Harry avant d'avoir repris le contrôle de ses émotions. _Oh Merlin, cette maladie est l'œuvre de Vespa !_ Il savait que le thé avait quelque chose à voir dans tout ça et il savait que Vespa était derrière toute cette histoire. Il se retourna vers le garçon et appela Pompom.

« Pompom, nous devons prendre un échantillon de sang de monsieur Potter. Je crois que ses problèmes d'estomac sont liés à quelques chose de plus grave qu'un simple virus moldu.»

Snape appela Molly pour qu'elle vienne veiller sur Harry tandis qu'il retournait à son laboratoire. En moins d'une heure, c'était confirmé. On avait donné à Harry un poison magique et très toxique, pour lequel aucun antidote n'était connu.

**À suivre**


	20. Chapitre 20

**Titre Anglais: **Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français : **Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Bêta Traductrice : **Lilai

**Bêta Correctrice: **Gaya

**Chapitre traduit par : **Patmolcornedrue

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : **Fini** (53 chap)**

**État de la fic en français : **20; **Traduit : **34, 38** ; En cours : **35, 36, 37

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction.

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité.

Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry.

Snape décide de l'adopter et de le prépare à la bataille contre Voldemort.

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire son histoire

Bonne lecture et à normalement la semaine prochaine pour la suite !

Tout est entre les mains de la correctrice. )

Eni et Onarluca

_**Chapitre 20**_

Suite à cette découverte Snape se sentait encore plus horrible qu'auparavant. Sa propre tante était responsable de la maladie d'Harry et à ce jour il n'y avait aucun antidote connu. Snape repensa à la dernière conversation qu'il avait eue avec le garçon. Harry avait dit au professeur qu'on lui enseignait des leçons 'pour changer' et qu'à son tour il était supposé garder Snape en sécurité. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens pour Severus mais il avait spéculé que cela devait en avoir un pour un garçon qui avait été sévèrement abusé. A présent, Snape devait lutter contre le fait qu'Harry était en danger mortel, encore une fois à cause de lui.

Snape était en colère contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir poursuivit Vespa et pour ne pas l'avoir tué après ce qu'elle lui avait fait avec la malédiction. A présent il allait devoir chèrement payer en regardant son futur fils lutter pour sa survie. Il aurait souhaité plus que tout au monde pouvoir simplement prendre Harry et s'en aller loin de tout ceci, habiter une maison à l'abri de Voldemort, Vespa et des Dursley. Le garçon méritait tellement plus que tout cela et ce n'était tout simplement pas juste. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment il allait pouvoir l'annoncer à Harry, sans compter aux Weasley, à Granger et à Dumbledore. Tout était de sa faute et il devait réparer ce gâchis dans lequel il avait fourré le garçon.

Il sortit plusieurs chaudrons et commença à brasser plusieurs potions qu'il espérait pouvoir le mener vers une contre-malédiction. Après un certain nombre d'échecs il se força finalement à s'arrêter pour aller prendre des nouvelles d'Harry.

Snape entra dans l'infirmerie et trouva les Weasley ainsi que Granger et Londubat parlant avec un Harry au regard épuisé.

« Comment vous sentez vous Harry ? » demanda Snape tandis qu'il voyait Harry attraper son estomac.

« Euh, bien monsieur. J'aimerai juste pouvoir boire un peu de ce thé, » dit Harry d'une voix éraillée. Il semblait perdre de plus en plus l'usage de sa voix suite à l'absence d'eau et ces vomissements des trois derniers jours. Snape espérait simplement que cela ne serait pas permanent car il ne connaissait pas tous les effets secondaires du poison.

« Harry ce thé n'est pas salutaire pour vous. Je vais vous demander de vous abstenir de manger ou boire quoi que ce soit excepté si Madame Pomfresh ou moi-même vous le fournissons. Vous comprenez ? » Snape ne voulait pas alarmer le garçon mais il valait mieux qu'il se montre le plus clair possible.

Harry regarda le potage que Mme Weasley lui avait amené puis de nouveau le professeur Snape. Il ne voulait pas manger le potage de toute façon, mais il ne voulait pas non plus que Mme Weasley pense que Severus suspectait aussi sa nourriture.

« J'espère que vous ne vous offenserez pas Molly mais Harry va suivre un régime très strict jusqu'à ce que nous ayons résolu ce… _virus de la grippe. _Il sera également surveillé 24 heures sur 24 et malheureusement devra supporter de faire quelques analyses de sang. Je dois connaître chaque particule qu'il place dans sa bouche et les ingrédients qui le composent. »

Harry ne s'inquiétait pas, ce n'était rien en comparaison des Dursley.

Molly s'avança et fit disparaître le potage d'un coup de baguette. « Si vous le dites Severus. J'ai une totale confiance en vous pour prendre soin de notre Harry. » Snape se senti plus mal que jamais en entendant cela. Il était le principal responsable des maux de ventre d'Harry. _Satanée Vespa et son maudit poison !_

Snape se tourna vers les jeunes membres du groupe et poursuivit, « N'apportez aucun bonbon, ni aucune boisson d'aucune sorte à Monsieur Potter. » Snape attrapa les quelques Chocogrenouilles qui traînaient sur la table de chevet d'Harry et les remit à Ron. « De plus, je compte sur vous pour me donner tous les symptômes anormaux que Mr Potter ne jugerait pas utile de me donner. Il semble être prompt à me dissimuler ses besoins, » Snape donna un regard sévère à Harry puis retourna son regard vers le groupe de jeunes, « Puis-je compter sur vous ? »

Le groupe acquiesça et quelques jeunes ajoutèrent : « oui monsieur. »

« Eh bien, cela semble promettre de bonnes parties de rigolades, » dit Harry faisant la grimace.

Snape se retourna vers Harry et lui dit, « Quant à vous Mr Potter sauf indication contraire, vous devrez rester dans votre lit. Je ne veux pas être de nouveau forcé de recourir aux entraves magiques pour vous maintenir au lit.»

Le visage d'Harry se ferma tandis qu'il aurait souhaité que le professeur ne mentionne pas cela devant ses amis.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas je n'irai nul part Severus, » répondit Harry sans y penser. Il regarda autour de lui pour rencontrer les regards choqués et un peu craintifs de ses amis face à l'utilisation si désinvolte du prénom de leur professeur.

Snape s'approcha d'Harry et repoussa les cheveux imbibés de sueur de son front. « Ne vous inquiétez pas Harry. J'essayerai de vous faire sortir d'ici le plus vite possible, » Harry le regarda avec reconnaissance et manqua ainsi les regards totalement ahuris de chacun de toutes les autres personnes présentes.

Snape sortit une petite boîte de sa poche et la remis à Harry. Celui-ci la regarda puis observa son professeur.

« Bon, allez-vous l'ouvrir ou continuer à la fixer bêtement ? » dit Snape avec sarcasme.

Harry jeta un bref regard vers Ron et souhaita que Snape n'ait pas fait cela devant lui. Il ouvrit lentement la boîte et en sortit un minuscule vif d'or. Il ouvrit la main et le vif s'envola dans la salle.

Les jumeaux Weasley dirent ensemble, « génial ! » tandis qu'ils sautaient pour l'attraper alors qu'il venait bourdonner près deux. Ron les observa jusqu'à ce que le vif ne vienne tournoyer autour de sa tête.

« Si vous désirez me parler ou si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit alors que je ne suis pas là, vous n'aurez qu'à prononcer mon nom et le vif me fera savoir que je suis demandé ici. Vous pouvez l'utiliser quand vous voulez, même si je suis en cours, » expliqua Snape.

« C'est une sorte de hibou d'intérieur Harry, » expliqua Neville sans avoir conscience de la vague de douleur qu'il provoquerait.

Harry retint son souffle et détourna vivement les yeux vers le sol. Il hocha la tête et sentit son cœur se serrer en pensant à Hedwige.

Snape l'observa lutter avec ses émotions et déclara, « Bien, il est temps que cette visite touche à sa fin. Mr Potter à besoin de repos. » Harry releva les yeux vers lui, reconnaissant, et Snape y vit les larmes retenues.

Lorsque tout le monde fut parti, Snape s'assit sur la chaise posée à côté du lit d'Harry et lui demanda, « Désirez-vous en parler ? » Harry secoua la tête et regarda au loin.

« Harry quand apprendrez-vous à me faire confiance ? »

Harry ferma les yeux et essaya d'éloigner ses pensées d'Hedwige. Tant qu'il garderait sa bouche fermée, Hedwige continuerait à vivre. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu elle allait bien, même si elle n'avait pas fait un bruit. Il avait prié son oncle de lui laisser garder Hedwige dans sa chambre mais après les premiers jours Vernon l'avait emmenée.

Harry pensait que lorsqu'il retournerait à l'école il récupérerait Hedwige, mais Vernon avait anéanti cette pensée. Il avait menacé la vie d'Hedwige, si Harry disait quoique ce soit à qui que ce soit au sujet de ses « leçons »… Harry avait presque manqué le train parce qu'il avait refusé de partir sans elle. L'oncle Vernon avait dû le traîner de force dans la voiture et une fois à l'intérieur, il l'avait fait taire d'un bon coup de poing sur la tête. Lorsqu'ils étaient arrivés à la gare, Vernon avait jeté à terre sa valise et sa baguette. Harry s'était vu expulsé de la voiture à son tour et son oncle s'en était allé sans un regard en arrière pour savoir si son neveu allait bien. Harry avait fini par admettre qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour lutter contre son oncle sans magie. Or s'il utilisait la magie il serait expulsé de Poudlard et très probablement propulsé directement à l'orphelinat. Il n'imaginait pas Vernon le reprendre après avoir été ensorcelé.

Non, il ne dirait rien à Snape, rien du tout. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque que quoique ce soit arrive à sa chouette. D'ailleurs il semblait avoir réussi à s'en sortir sans avoir à donner d'explications au sujet de ses blessures et c'est tout ce qui l'intéressait au final. La vie d'Hedwige ne dépendait que de cela.

**§*&o&*§**

Les jours suivants Harry eu de violents maux de ventres qui le laissèrent faible et pantelant. Ils semblaient aller et venir par vagues et duraient une heure ou deux. Les premières fois il s'était appliquait à ne pas émettre le moindre bruit. Cependant tandis qu'elle prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur, il commença à haleter sous la douleur. A présent, la douleur était si forte qu'il ne pouvait plus retenir ses larmes. Durant la dernière crise, il était seul dans l'infirmerie quand la douleur commença à grandir. Il chercha Mme Pomfresh du regard mais ne la trouva nulle part. Se sentant stupide de faire cela, il sortit néanmoins le minuscule vif d'or et prononça le nom de Snape. Le vif s'envola vers la porte et Harry attendit tandis que la douleur s'intensifiait encore, de plus en plus au fur et à mesure que le temps passait.

Snape était dans sa salle de classe, réprimandant ses étudiants pour une énième explosion quand le vif passa le pas de la porte en volant. Son cœur s'arrêta l'espace d'une seconde, se reprenant rapidement, il annonça que le cours était fini et ordonna aux étudiants de tout nettoyer.

Snape sortit de la salle de classe et parcouru rapidement les longs couloirs le séparant de l'infirmerie. Il poussa les portes battantes et parcouru la pièce du regard. Harry n'était pas dans son lit et Pomfresh n'était nulle part en vue. Snape entendit brusquement un halètement semblant venir de l'autre côté du lit. Il s'empressa d'en faire le tour et vit Harry recroquevillait sur lui-même en une petite boule sur le plancher, parcouru de tremblements incontrôlables.

« Harry ! Harry où as-tu mal ? Est-ce ton estomac ? » Demanda Snape sa voix pleine de panique tandis qu'il s'agenouillait aux côtés d'Harry.

« Estomac… Tête. C'est atroce, s'il vous plait, Aidez-moi, » dit Harry d'une voix basse et éraillée.

Snape le pris dans ses bras et le remis au lit. Il tata le front d'Harry et fut consterné de sentir combien il était brûlant. Snape saisit la fiole de potion contre la douleur de l'armoire des stocks de nuit et la tint devant la bouche d'Harry. Celui-ci ne put en boire qu'à peine la moitié avant d'être pris d'un violent reflexe de rejet. Harry hurla sous la douleur et s'agrippa à la robe de Snape. « Faites quelque chose s'il-vous-plaît Severus, » l'implora Harry. La douleur était atroce et le déchirait de l'intérieur. Elle était bien plus insupportable que celle de dix Cruciatus réunis. Snape n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment faire pour empêcher le poison d'attaquer Harry et se sentit impuissant. Il continua à soutenir Harry, frottant de petits cercles dans son dos tandis que celui-ci essayait de ne pas crier, maintenant sa mâchoire serrée mais gémissant, à l'agonie. Environ une heure plus tard, l'attaque s'apaisa et Harry sombra instantanément dans le sommeil, épuisé. Snape était déchiré entre la nécessité de laisser Harry et d'aller travailler sur l'antidote et l'envie de rester avec le garçon au cas où il se réveillerait. Le professeur choisi finalement de rester avec Harry, juste au cas où il aurait une autre attaque.

Le programme de Snape était surchargé et il était éreinté, il n'arrivait à dormir qu'une heure par-ci par-là. Il restait avec Harry autant qu'il le pouvait, mais sa principale priorité était l'antidote. Au moment même où il pensait tenir enfin une piste, il constatait que cela ne fonctionnait pas. Il avait prélevé autant de fioles de sang d'Harry que possible, jusqu'à ce que son corps ne le supporte plus et que Mme Pomfresh ait dû lui donné des potions de sang reconstituantes. La potion n'avait guère aidée et Harry devenait de plus en plus faible. Snape avait fait appel aux Guérisseurs spécialistes des potions de Sainte Mangouste mais personne n'avait le moindre résultat.

Cette nuit Harry avait perdu la voix complètement, de part les vomissements et les cris. Son chuchotement éraillé n'était plus qu'à peine audible. Snape était perdu et pensé de plus en plus qu'il devrait informer tout le monde qu'Harry avait été empoisonné par Vespa et qu'il n'y avait aucun antidote connu.

Snape n'avait prévenu personne parce qu'il avait pensé qu'à ce jour il aurait trouvé un antidote et il n'avait pas voulu qu'Harry s'inquiète inutilement. A présent, il semblait que le garçon descendait la colline rapidement et les attaques s'étaient multipliées. Severus ne pouvait décrire ce qu'il ressentait parce qu'il n'avait encore jamais éprouvé cet amour paternel pour qui que ce soit d'autre avant Harry. Son cœur lui faisait mal à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui et au poison coulant dans ses veines, parcourant son corps.

Severus était de retour dans ses cachots, travaillant sur l'antidote lorsque le vif vola à travers la porte. Il couru immédiatement jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Tandis qu'il franchissait les portes de l'infirmerie il put entendre Harry le réclamer de sa voix étranglée, éraillée, tandis que Molly le rassurait, lui assurant qu'il était en route.

« Je suis là Harry. Je suis juste à côté de toi, » énonça Snape tandis qu'il s'asseyait sur le bord du lit de Harry et s'emparait de sa main.

« Juste ne partez pas, d'accord ? » chuchota Harry tandis que se yeux restaient fermés, serrés sous la douleur.

Snape ne savait pas ce qui poussait le garçon à le vouloir près de lui dans la douleur mais il n'allait certainement pas le laisser dans cet état. Il rapprocha une chaise du lit et s'y assis, se penchant pour être plus près d'Harry tandis qu'il plaçait une main sur le visage du garçon.

« Je ne vais nulle part. »

Harry se détendit et se laissa tomber dans un sommeil agité, échappant temporairement à la douleur.

Deux heures plus tard Snape se réveilla après avoir sombré dans un sommeil agité. Il ouvrit les yeux et se fut étonné de constaté qu'Harry était éveillé. Le garçon n'avait pas conscience d'être observé tandis qu'il regardait le plafond, de grosses larmes s'écoulant de ses yeux et venant s'écraser sur l'oreiller. Il ne faisait aucun bruit, il regardait simplement le plafond, laissant ses larmes s'écouler.

Snape observa silencieusement l'aptitude de souffrir en silence qu'on avait enseigné à Harry, de souffrir sans qu'aucun son ne s'échappe et ne laisse présager de sa douleur. Snape approcha sa main du visage du garçon et frotta la joue d'Harry avec son pouce. Harry ne fit pas un geste et ne dit rien.

« Pourriez-vous me dire à quoi pensez-vous Harry ? » demanda doucement Snape tout en continuant à frotter la joue d'Harry.

« Cela fait juste tellement mal et rien n'aide. Je ne pourrais en supporter d'avantage professeur, » répondit Harry dans un chuchotement râpeux et triste tandis qu'il continuait à fixer le plafond.

« Harry, j'essaye ardemment de trouver la solution. S'il vous plaît, s'il vous plaît ne perdez pas espoir. »

« Qu'est-ce qui va vraiment mal chez moi ? »

C'était la conversation que Snape avait évité. Il l'observa tandis que les larmes se résorbaient, mais le garçon fixait toujours le plafond.

« Il semble que Vespa soit opposé à cette adoption et que le thé que vous a donné Stanton ait été empoisonné. J'essaye de résoudre ce problème Harry, mais je n'ai pas encore réussi à trouver l'antidote, ». Snape attendit la réponse d'Harry.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration et regarda son professeur.

« Ce n'est pas votre faute professeur. Je veux juste que vous le sachiez, » dit Harry tandis qu'il fermait les yeux et posait une main sur celle du professeur.

Snape n'était pas préparé à cette paisible réponse. Il avait pensé que le garçon se fâcherait ou pleurerait ou poserait toutes sortes de questions. Tout ce qui importait à Harry était que Severus ne se blâme pas pour ce que sa tante lui avait fait. Snape fut impressionné de voir à quel point ce garçon pouvait être désintéressé et son cœur se déchira en songeant qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire pour l'aider.

« Tu me rends fier de devenir ton père. J'espère que tu le sais, » répondit Severus et il vit un léger sourire apparaître sur le visage du garçon.

**§*&o&*§**

Après avoir regardé Harry dormir pendant près d'une heure, Severus avait appelé Molly pour qu'elle vienne veiller sur lui à nouveau. Il était deux heures du matin et les couloirs étaient déserts à Poudlard tandis que Snape redescendait dans les cachots pour poursuivre sa recherche de l'antidote. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans son laboratoire il vit qu'un hibou de couleur lavande se reposait sur son établi, un rouleau attaché autour d'une de ses pattes. _Le hibou de Vespa !_

Snape retira le rouleau et l'ouvrit. Une petite fiole tomba alors sur l'établi. Snape la pris et commença à lire la lettre de sa tante.

_Très cher Severus,_

_À ce jour je ne peux que présumer que le jeune Mr Potter est empreint d'une immense douleur. Il ne lui reste plus que quelques jours avant que sa vie ne s'achève. Je suis assurément la seule personne qui puisse le sauver. Comme tu le sais bien je suis moi-même un talentueux maître des potions et plus encore le meilleur en ce qui concerne les potions de magie noire et ce à travers le monde entier. Le poison que j'ai donné à Mr Potter le tuera à moins qu'il ne prenne l'antidote que je t'envoie pleine de bonté. Il doit boire l'antidote tous les trois jours car il agit comme un contre poison et empêche celui-ci d'agir. Je suis une femme pleine de compassion et je t'enverrai une fiole d'antidote tous les trois jours, si tu fais ce que je te dis._

_Premièrement tu dois cesser une bonne fois pour toutes tes idées stupides d'adopter ce garçon sang-de-bourbe._

_Deuxièmement, tu ne dois poursuivre aucune revendication à l'égard de Mr Stanton. Comme tu l'as sans doute compris à ce jour, Mr Stanton travaille pour moi. Dès que tu as émis l'idée d'adopter Mr Potter, j'ai engagé Mr Stanton pour être certaine que l'adoption n'aurait pas lieu. Puisque tu es parvenu à t'extraire de la malédiction de sang que j'avais placé sur toi, je suis désormais forcé de reporter mon attention sur le jeune Mr Potter. Je ne resterai pas sans agir et n'observerai pas sans rien dire nos domaines et héritages de famille finir entre les mains de cet orphelin sang-de-bourbe. Mr Stanton te surveillera pour mener à bien mes intérêts et tu devras le laisser indemne. En fait, tu devras le traiter avec le respect dû à un supérieur et te conformer à tous les ordres qu'il te donnera (car ces ordres seront naturellement les miens)._

_L'antidote exige un repos complet et ininterrompu pour qu'il fonctionne correctement et la perte de son effet est à craindre s'il n'observe pas suffisamment de sommeil. S'il te plaît conseille vivement à ton garçon de manger à chaque repas étant donné que l'antidote est assez lourd pour l'estomac. Il doit boire la fiole dans sa globalité et rester coucher durant les douze heures qui suivront chaque dose._

_Rappelle-toi, si tu n'observes pas l'une ou l'autre de mes exigences, je n'enverrai pas la prochaine fiole de potion de sauvetage._

_Ta très affectueuse tante Vespa_

_P.S. _

_Le hibou ne peut être dépisté aussi inutile de perdre ton temps à essayer de me retrouver._

Instantanément, dès qu'il eut fini de lire la note, celle-ci s'enflamma et disparût.

Snape était blême ! _Comment cette saleté de chienne pouvait-elle faire quelque chose d'aussi vile, et à un enfant en plus !_ Snape devait aller voir Harry et soulager sa douleur aussi vite que possible. Il sortit une seringue et préleva une minuscule quantité de l'antidote pour pouvoir l'étudier plus tard, puis rapidement tourna les talons et retourna à l'infirmerie.

Tandis que Snape franchissait les portes de l'infirmerie, il put voir Harry roulé sur le côté, se recroquevillant en une petite boule en haut du lit, serrant son estomac tandis que Molly lui frottait le dos tout en lui parlant doucement. Le garçon était couvert de sueur et son visage reflétait sa lente agonie.

« Harry pensez-vous parvenir à vous asseoir juste quelques instants ? » demanda Snape tout en attrapant le bras d'Harry pour l'aider à se positionner.

« Qu'y a-t-il professeur ? » énonça une voix emplie de douleur.

« Bois juste ceci et nous verrons, » Snape ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs au garçon.

Snape porta la fiole aux lèvres d'Harry et versa la potion. Harry pencha la tête en arrière face au goût mais avala la totalité de la fiole.

« Molly pensez-vous que vous pourriez faire apparaître une portion de votre soupe pour Harry ? »

« Certainement Severus, » indiqua Molly tandis que d'un sort elle faisait apparaître un bol fumant du dit potage sur la table de chevet d'Harry.

« Monsieur ? Je ne peux pas vraiment manger cela en ce moment, » chuchota Harry.

« Tu n'as pas vraiment le choix, » répondit Snape d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique. Snape s'assurerait de suivre les instructions à la lettre. Il porta la cuillère à la bouche du garçon et l'observa tandis qu'il l'avalait difficilement.

Une heure plus tard Harry dormait à point fermé et Severus se reposait à ses côtés espérant que cela fonctionnerait. Snape tomba bientôt endormi n'ayant dormi que quelques heures au cours des derniers jours.

Le soleil de matin agressa les yeux de Snape et il fut instantanément assis, observant Harry. Il fut stupéfiait par le prompt changement du garçon. Harry était assis dans son lit, mangeant un bol de céréales, le regardant.

« Harry, comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Snape avec espoir car il pouvait déjà affirmer que le garçon semblait être dans une bien meilleure forme.

« Brillant ! Ce que vous m'avez donné semble fonctionner, » dit Harry avant de reprendre une bouchée de céréales. Sa voix était encore éraillée mais elle semblait bien plus forte.

Snape plaça sa main sur le visage d'Harry et estima qu'il semblait frais à son contact.

« Je me sens suffisamment bien pour aller faire un tour sur ma planche volante ! »

« N'y pense même pas ! Tu dois rester coucher et dormir toute la journée Harry, » répondit Snape tandis qu'il essayait d'employer une voix ferme, mais il était si heureux de voir Harry en si bonne santé qu'il retenait à peine son sourire.

Harry leva les yeux vers son professeur et sourit. Snape surmonta ses émotions et regarda ailleurs.

**§*&o&*§**

Le reste de la matinée fut consacrée à chasser les amis d'Harry venant visiter le jeune Gryffondor et ce afin qu'il puisse bénéficier du repos que nécessitait l'antidote. Il semblait que chaque fois que Snape s'éloignait de l'infirmerie, il ne revenait que pour rencontrer un groupe de jeunes entourant le lit d'Harry et parlant incessamment. Harry se joignant bien évidemment à eux, appréciant la compagnie.

Snape revenait suite à l'un de ses cours de potions lorsqu'il tomba sur Harry, Weasley, Finnigan et Londubat sautant de lit en lit, essayant d'attraper le minuscule vif d'or. Snape craint infiniment les conséquences que cela aurait sur l'effet de l'antidote. Il regarda Harry plongeait à travers les lits et fut extrêmement fâché contre Potter de ne pas respecter ses règles.

Le premier Gryffondor qui nota la présence de Snape sur le pas de la porte fut Weasley. Il se figea sur place et essaya d'avertir ses amis en se raclant la gorge bruyamment. Harry le chercha des yeux après un plongeon entre deux lits, le vif coincé entre ses doigts. Il se figea également instantanément. Cela pris quelques secondes supplémentaires pour que Seamus et Neville prennent conscience de la présence de Snape mais dès qu'ils l'aperçurent ils descendirent des lits et le fixèrent, de la peur clairement inscrite sur leurs visages.

« Potter au lit, MAINTENANT ! » hurla Snape tandis qu'il fusillait Harry du regard.

Harry laissa le vif s'échapper et marcha lentement vers le lit, sentant qu'il avait profondément déçu Severus.

Snape reporte son attention sur le reste des Gryffondor. « Le reste d'entre vous passera la semaine en retenues avec Mr Rusard, » énonça Snape d'une voix sévère.

Harry les regarda tandis que ses amis se dirigeaient vers la sortie.

« Severus, ce n'est pas juste. Je suis la personne qui a commencé le jeu et ils ne faisaient que m'aider, » dit Harry de sa voix écorchée.

Snape se rapprocha d'Harry et se tint de toute sa hauteur près de lui tandis que le garçon restait aux bords du lit.

« Mr Potter, il serait avantageux que vous gardiez votre bouche fermée lorsque je distribue des retenues au compte goutte à mes étudiants, » énonça Snape d'une voix dangereusement basse.

Harry n'allait pas laisser ses amis dans l'embarras. « Je pense juste que ce n'est pas juste monsieur. C'était ma faute et il ne devrait pas payer le prix de quelque chose dont je suis le seul responsable, » essaya à nouveau de le raisonner Harry. Harry observa ses amis qui restaient tous ensemble figés devant la porte. Ron secouait la tête, essayant de dire à Harry de se taire et de retourner dans son lit tandis que Neville le regardait comme s'il guettait le moindre signe significatif avant de prendre la fuite.

« Mr Potter vous commencez à venir à bout de ma patience. Grimpez dans ce lit et restez-y ! Les retenues resteront comme elles sont. A présent je ne veux plus entendre un mot à ce sujet, » siffla Snape.

Harry se tint fermement à côté du lit et croisa les bras sous la colère.

« Mr Potter je ne vous donnerai pas de dernière chance pour entrer dans ce lit avant que je ne vous face entrer de force, » gronda Snape.

Harry tint bon et dit : « Professeur ce sont mes meilleurs amis et si le père de Ron nous avait attrapés tel que je connais Mr Weasley, il ne nous aurait pas donné à tous une punition. » Harry regarda ses pieds embarrassé au-delà de tous les mots d'avoir un gardien aussi strict. Il ne voulait pas que ses amis détestent Snape. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers ses amis et vit que Neville secouait la tête tandis que la main de Ron lui couvrait le visage comme s'il ne voulait pas voir ce qui allait se passer.

Severus était inquiet à propos d'Harry. Il pensa à ce qu'Harry venait juste de lui dire et en vint à la conclusion que Harry était désavantagé d'avoir son gardien à l'école toujours à le surveiller tandis que les autres étudiants n'avaient pas à s'inquiéter de telles choses. Si cela pouvait faire en sorte que le garçon reste dans son lit, il pouvait bien faire des concessions.

« Mr Potter je reconsidèrerai ma décision, toutefois vous devrez rester au lit pour le reste de la journée. »

« Oui monsieur, » répondit Harry tandis qu'il regardait ses amis statufiés par l'étonnement. _Au moins ils ne détesteront plus Snape maintenant._

« Bien. » Snape se retourna vers les trois Gryffondor, « Vous pouvez y aller, mais la prochaine fois que vous rendrez visite à Mr Potter rappelez-vous qu'il doit se reposer abondamment et rester dans son lit, » énonça fermement Snape.

« Merci monsieur, » répondirent Ron et Seamus arborant des expressions étonnées tout en escortant Neville à l'extérieur de la salle.

Harry releva les yeux vers son professeur, le regard empli de gratitude.

« Pardon de vous avoir désobéi, monsieur. »

« Harry, j'essaye de ne pas être si strict avec vous mais il y a certain comportement que je ne peux tolérer. L'un d'entre eux est votre manque total de souci pour votre propre santé. Je ne tolèrerai pas que vous mettiez davantage votre vie en danger. Si vous me désobéissez à nouveau je serai forcé de vous punir. » Snape voulait s'assurer qu'Harry avait bien compris.

« Oui monsieur, » répondit Harry tandis qu'il roulait sur le côté, tournant le dos à son professeur. _ De quel façon Snape le « punirait-il » ?_

Snape posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry et le garçon s'en écarta volontairement.

« Êtes-vous fâchés contre moi ? » interrogea Snape, surpris. _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? N'ai-je pas retiré les retenues pour ses amis ?_

« Non. Et vous n'avez pas besoin de rester et de me baby-sitter, vous savez. » La voix d'Harry énonçant clairement le contraire.

« Harry, j'ai un autre cours à assurer à l'heure qu'il est aussi je n'ai ni le temps ni la patience d'essayer de comprendre cette angoisse existentielle d'adolescent que tu semble ressentir. Aussi, pourquoi es-tu fâché contre moi ? »

« Laissez-moi juste seul. Je ferai comme vous l'avez dit et resterez dans mon lit, » répondit Harry tandis que son estomac recommençait à le faire souffrir.

Snape était totalement perdu et ne savait que faire face à cet adolescent fâché. Ce n'était pas quelque chose de familier pour lui. Habituellement il n'avait que faire des sentiments des étudiants et de toute manière ses étudiants ne lui parleraient certainement pas avec une telle irrévérence.

« Harry repose toi et nous reparlerons de tout cela lorsque je reviendrais, » répondit Snape tout en songeant qu'il devrait rendre visite à Molly pour lui demander des cours de paternité avant de revenir à l'infirmerie après son cours. Severus tendit à nouveau une main vers l'épaule d'Harry et la serra brièvement.

Juste comme Snape arrivait aux portes de l'infirmerie il entendit Harry prononcer son nom. Snape fit demi-tour et vint se poster auprès du lit. « Oui, Mr Potter ? » Snape regarda Harry se saisir de son estomac et haleter sous la douleur. Snape su qu'Harry s'était surmené et devrait désormais en payer le prix.

Harry ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il avait rappelé Severus. Il était en colère contre Snape qui voulait « le punir » pour ne pas rester au lit. Mais plus il y pensait plus il était sûr que Snape ne le blesserait pas. A présent il ne savait pas quoi dire mais il ne voulait pas que Snape parte en pensant qu'il ne voulait plus de lui.

« Harry, y-a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi ? » Le professeur était confus, ne sachant pourquoi le garçon l'avait rappelé.

« Je suis désolé, » fut le chuchotement presque inaudible qui survint.

Snape revint au chevet de son élève et rapprocha la chaise du lit d'Harry avant de s'y asseoir. Harry se rapprocha et saisit la main de son professeur sans prononcer d'autres mots. Severus compris et resta là, serrant doucement la main d'Harry.

Severus appela Madame Pomfresh.

« Pompom pouvez-vous demander au professeur Flitwick d'assurer mon cours ? Mon fils et moi devons passer un peu de temps ensemble, » énonça fièrement Snape, offrant un léger sourire à Harry.

**À suivre**


	21. Chapitre 21

**Titre Anglais: **Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français : **Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Bêta Traductrice : **Lalouve19

**Bêta Correctrice: **Gaya

**Bêta Lectrice : **Show must go on

**Chapitre traduit par : **Misschatelle

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : **Fini** (53 chap)**

**État de la fic en français : **21; **Traduit : ; En cours : **

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction.

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité.

Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry.

Snape décide de l'adopter et de le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire son histoire

Bonne lecture !

Eni et Onarluca

**Chapitre 21**

L'infirmerie était tranquille et madame Pomfresh n'était toujours pas revenue de sa pause déjeuner. Snape avait décidé de ne pas donner son cours afin de rester auprès d'Harry et de s'assurer qu'il prendrait le repos nécessaire au bon fonctionnement de l'antidote. Snape songea de nouveau à l'antidote et au message de Vespa.

Il n'arrivait pas à croire que sa tante puisse le prendre pour un tel imbécile faible. Croyait-elle vraiment qu'il la laisserait le mener par le bout du nez sans même protester ? Snape repensa aux soit-disant ''ordres '' qu'elle lui avait laissés. La première '' recommandation '' lui dictant de ne pas adopter Harry était tout simplement absurde. Rien au monde ne pourrait l'empêcher de mener cette adoption à bien. La deuxième allait bien au-delà de la futilité. Vespa s'imaginait-elle vraiment qu'il demeurerait passif et laisserait Sir Stanton lui dire quoi faire ? Ha, ce serait bien le bouquet ! Le sorcier ou la sorcière qui l'obligerait à faire quelque chose contre son gré n'était pas de ce monde.

Le vrai problème était qu'Harry devait prendre cet antidote tous les trois jours pour neutraliser ce poison de son système. Snape n'avait jamais vu un tel poison, pas même après toutes ces années à porter le titre de maître des potions. Il avait souvenir de quelques membres de sa famille ayant mentionné le talent de Vespa en potions lorsqu'elle était jeune. Il avait cru qu'elle avait abandonné cette matière, mais il savait maintenant qu'elle s'était plutôt mise à la préparation de potions bien plus sinistres. Il savait que le poison qu'elle avait donné à Harry devait être de son cru. Reproduire l'antidote prendrait beaucoup de temps, mais il espérait y parvenir éventuellement. Le plus gros problème était de trouver comment éliminer complètement ce poison du corps d'Harry, afin que le pauvre garçon n'ait pas à prendre cet antidote jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Snape se sentait horriblement mal d'avoir mêlé ce garçon à cette querelle familiale, bien que ce n'ait pas été volontaire.

Snape pensa à Harry, et à l'émotivité dont il avait fait preuve un peu plus tôt. _Ce garçon souffrait-il seulement des effets secondaires du poison, ou était-il réellement en colère ? Cette anxiété d'adolescent va bien au-delà de mes connaissances en la matière._

Snape vit Harry se réveiller en sursaut et prit aussitôt sa main dans la sienne pour lui signifier qu'il était en sécurité. Harry ferma les yeux de nouveau et se détendit. Snape observa le garçon et chercha à se rappeler de ce qui aurait bien pu rendre Harry si fâché un peu plus tôt. Snape se dit que cela avait peut-être un lien avec sa menace de punir Harry si ce dernier quittait son lit une fois de plus. _Non, ça ne peut pas être ça, Harry doit savoir que j'ai des règles et qu'il doit les respecter._

Snape leva les yeux vers Harry et vit qu'il était maintenant éveillé, les yeux fixés au plafond avec un air songeur.

« Comment va votre estomac, Harry ? »

« Ça va, mieux qu'hier. Professeur ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je suis sincèrement désolé pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure. »

« Harry, pourquoi étiez-vous si fâché lorsque j'ai dit que je pourrais vous punir ? » demanda Snape, espérant ainsi aborder le sujet tabou.

Harry ne dit rien et se contenta de secouer la tête.

« Vous savez que vous serez puni si vous ne suivez pas les règles que je mets en place, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry baissa les yeux vers le professeur avec un air affligé et dit: « Oui monsieur. »

« Mais vous savez aussi que je ne vous ferai jamais de mal physiquement, ne vous priverai jamais de repas, et ne vous ferai jamais dormir dans un placard, n'est-ce pas ? » Snape voulait s'assurer qu'Harry comprenait qu'il ne serait plus jamais sujet à un tel abus.

Harry ferma les yeux et dit: « Oui, je sais professeur. C'est juste difficile... vous savez, d'oublier. »

Snape se dit que cela semblait raisonnable, considérant ce que le garçon avait dû traverser. Peut-être devait-il insister sur le sujet davantage et amener Harry à parler des Dursley.

« Qu'avez-vous imaginé que j'aurais pu vous faire lorsque j'ai dit que je vous punirais ? »

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'en parler… » fit la voix d'Harry, hésitante, et avec tristesse.

« Vous ne devriez pas faire comme si rien ne s'était passé. Peut-être pourriez-vous me dire comment vous avez eu cette coupure sur votre dos ? » Snape savait qu'il bousculait Harry, mais il avait besoin de l'entendre le dire.

« Je ne me rappelle plus, » dit Harry en relâchant la main du professeur.

Le cœur de Snape rata un battement, et l'homme espéra qu'Harry mentait. Snape savait que si Harry n'arrivait réellement plus à se rappeler, alors il souffrait de blessures psychologiques encore plus graves qu'ils ne l'auraient cru.

« Harry, vous n'avez pas besoin de me cacher quoi que ce soit. J'ai tout vu. J'ai vu tous vos bleus et os cassés, sans oublier cette horrible coupure sur votre dos, » insista Snape.

Harry s'enfonça davantage sous les couvertures et secoua la tête, comme en plein déni. « Je suis fatigué, d'accord ? »

Snape n'était pas près de laisser le garçon s'en sortir si facilement. « Vous dormirez bien mieux si vous cessiez de refouler tous ces souvenirs et commenciez à vous confier à moi. Ce n'est pas sain de faire comme si rien ne s'était produit, Harry. »

Harry plissa les yeux alors qu'un souvenir lui traversait l'esprit. _Tu vas payer pour toutes les mauvaises choses que tu as faites ! S'il-te-plait, oncle Vernon, s'il-te-plait, j'essaie vraiment de changer !_

Snape vit Harry se mettre à avoir des sueurs froides et tirer les couvertures pour s'y abriter.

« Harry, parlez-moi. Dites-moi, » implora Snape, prenant la main d'Harry dans la sienne et caressant le dos de celle-ci avec son pouce.

Harry se força à réprimer ses souvenirs. Non, il n'en parlerait pas. Il ne voulait pas avoir à revivre ces choses horribles qui lui étaient arrivées. Il secoua la tête et dit: « Severus, s'il-vous-plait, je vous en prie, ne m'obligez pas à le dire. Ça n'est pas arrivé, il ne s'est rien passé de toute façon. »

_Oh Merlin, Harry réprimait l'abus !_ Snape ne savait plus quoi faire et ne voulait pas pousser le garçon trop loin.

Snape posa son autre main sur le visage d'Harry et dit: « Je n'insisterai pas, mais je ne vous laisserai pas nier ce qui s'est produit. Ce n'est en aucun cas bon pour vous. Je serai à vos côtés tout au long du trajet, mais c'est un chemin que vous **devez** emprunter. »

« Je suis fatigué, je suis très fatigué, » dit Harry d'une voix paniquée en repoussant la main du professeur de son visage. Il ne voulait pas être touché.

Snape comprit qu'il était allé trop loin et se sentit mal. Si le garçon n'était pas prêt à en parler, alors il ne devait pas insister davantage. Snape plaça une fois de plus une main sur le visage d'Harry et le sentit trembler.

Snape dit: « Harry, ça va. Vous êtes en sécurité et nous ne parlerons plus de cela pour aujourd'hui. Détendez-vous et dormez un peu. » Il était inquiétant de voir à quel point le garçon parvenait à tout simplement obéir et arrêter de trembler. Il observa Harry se laisser aller au sommeil.

_Oh Merlin, ce ne serait pas facile. Ce garçon était bien trop terrifié pour seulement songer à ce qu'il s'était passé._ Pour être honnête, Snape était horrifié de l'entendre.

**§*&o&*§  
**

Harry était profondément endormi lorsque Voldemort s'infiltra dans ses rêves. Harry regarda avec horreur Hermione et Ginny entrer dans le magasin de friandises Honeydukes, une silhouette sombre sous une cape les suivant de près. Soudainement, la silhouette agrippa Ginny alors qu'Hermione avait le dos tourné. Ginny donna des coups pieds et tenta de crier, mais la silhouette sombre couvrit sa bouche et la serra contre elle en fuyant le magasin. La cicatrice d'Harry chauffa avec douleur.

Harry se réveilla en sursaut et regarda aux alentours pour trouver de l'aide. Il fallait que quelqu'un aille aider Ginny et vite. Harry sauta hors du lit, et il courait en direction des portes de l'infirmerie lorsque celles-ci s'ouvrirent brusquement, Ron et Neville faisant leur entrée.

« Ron, je crois qu'un mangemort a pris Ginny ! Vite, nous devons aller à Pré-au-lard ! » dit Harry, paniqué.

Ron le regarda avec confusion et dit: « Harry, calme-toi, je viens de laisser Ginny près du lac et elle n'allait pas à Pré-au-lard. Que s'est-il passé pour que tu croies à un kidnapping ? »

«J- j'ai eu cette... vision, ou je ne sais trop, et ça semblait si réel. Je ne sais pas, je crois que c'était Voldemort. En es-tu certain Ron, es-tu vraiment sûr que Ginny va bien ? » Harry porta sa main à sa cicatrice, dans l'espoir de diminuer un peu la douleur.

« Je suis sûr, Harry. Je viens de la voir et elle allait terminer ses devoirs avec Hermione près du lac. »

« Ron, je dois la voir de mes propres yeux. C'était si réel, peut-être qu'elle a changé d'idée et est plutôt allée à Pré-au-lard. »

« Harry, tu sais que le professeur Snape veut que tu restes au lit. Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas aller chercher Ginny et l'amener ici ? »

« Non ! Il faut que je la voie maintenant. Il est peut-être déjà trop tard, » dit Harry en attrapant la robe de chambre posée sur le lit et en glissant ses pieds dans ses pantoufles.

Harry prit les devants en longeant les couloirs jusqu'à l'entrée principale. Plusieurs élèves s'arrêtèrent pour le regarder passer et certains le saluèrent, mais Harry ignora tout le monde et garda son pas rapide pour trouver Ginny. Alors qu'il arrivait à l'entrée, Ginny et Hermione passaient le pas de la porte.

« Harry, tu es debout ! Je croyais que tu ne devais pas sortir du lit ? » demanda Hermione avec un soupçon de sévérité dans la voix.

Harry fut sous le choc, mais aussi soulagé de voir ses amies. Ce devait être une autre fausse vision, comme celle de Sirius au ministère. Ça paraissait si réel.

« Je voulais juste passer vous voir, » dit Harry, jetant un bref regard vers Ron. Il espérait que ce dernier ne mentionnerait pas la vision qu'Harry venait d'avoir. C'était déjà assez embarrassant et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était que Snape l'apprenne.

Juste comme cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit, il sentit une main sur son épaule et une poigne ferme la lui serrer.

« Monsieur Potter, je ne sais plus quoi faire avec vous. Que vous faudra-t-il pour rester au lit ? » dit Snape d'une voix très calme. Harry savait que cette voix était dangereuse, et que cela n'annonçait rien de bon pour lui.

Harry se retourna vers Snape et chercha une excuse qui lui éviterait d'avoir à mentionner la vision. Si Snape venait à apprendre qu'il avait encore eu de fausses visions en lien avec Voldemort, Harry savait que le professeur le forcerait à recevoir d'autres leçons d'occlumencie. C'était la dernière chose qu'Harry voulait. Il était déjà assez difficile d'oublier toutes ces choses que Vernon lui avait faites sans que Snape ne vienne examiner ces souvenirs et les raviver.

« Hum, j-je voulais juste aller me chercher quelque chose à manger aux cuisines. »

« Monsieur Potter, vous me prenez pour un imbécile ? » demanda Snape, balayant les autres étudiants du regard avant de revenir à Harry. _Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparent encore ?_

Harry ignorait s'il devait répondre ou non, et se contenta donc de regarder ses pieds.

« Je vous amènerai de la nourriture, toutefois vous devez retourner vous coucher. » Snape regarda les autres Gryffondors dire au revoir à Harry.

Snape suivit Harry jusqu'à l'infirmerie et formula un sort. Un bol de soupe chaude apparut sur la table de chevet. Harry pouvait sentir l'odeur de la soupe au poulet et il en eut mal au cœur. Soudainement, il souhaita avoir invoqué un mensonge différent au professeur.

« Hum, professeur ? »

« Oui. »

« Je n'ai plus très faim, maintenant, » dit Harry, une vague de nausée le frappant alors.

« Eh bien, c'est dommage, n'est-ce pas ? Si vous étiez suffisamment affamé pour outrepasser mes règles et flâner dans les couloirs avec vos amis à la recherche de nourriture, alors vous avez assez faim pour manger ceci, » dit Snape avec colère, portant une cuillerée de soupe à la bouche d'Harry.

Harry attrapa la cuillère et la soupe coula sur les couvertures. Il prit une autre cuillerée et se mit à manger à contrecœur. À la quatrième cuillerée, son estomac se rebella et il vomit tout ce qu'il avait ingurgité sur ses couvertures. Snape parut dégoûté alors qu'il agitait sa baguette pour nettoyer le dégât.

« En avons-nous eu assez de cette mauvaise blague ? Pourquoi ne me dites-vous pas pourquoi vous erriez dans les couloirs ? »

Harry haussa les épaules et regarda par la fenêtre, embarrassé par l'incident. Il s'enfonça davantage sous les couvertures et fixa le plafond.

« Monsieur Potter, j'ai une autre classe sous peu et je ne vous fait plus confiance pour simplement respecter mes règles. Ainsi, je vais jeter un sort aux couvertures afin de vous empêcher d'en sortir. » Snape prononça quelques mots et agita sa baguette en direction d'Harry.

Harry chercha à repousser les couvertures, mais elles restèrent bien en place.

« Severus, vous ne pouvez pas me faire ça ! » Harry chercha à crier, mais ce qui sortit de sa bouche ressembla davantage à un murmure étouffé. Il se battit contre ses draps, mais ils ne firent que se resserrer autour de lui.

Severus n'avait aucune idée de la panique ressentie par le garçon. Snape tourna les talons et passa le pas de la porte, ses robes virevoltant derrière lui.

« Severus, revenez ! » fit Harry d'une voix paniquée alors que les portes de l'infirmerie se refermaient fermement.

Le fait d'être retenu de force dans son lit déclencha quelque chose dans l'esprit d'Harry. C'était comme une porte s'ouvrant sur tous les souvenirs de Vernon, qui lui revinrent d'un coup.

Harry se battit pour se libérer des couvertures alors que son esprit revenait à Privet Drive et aux punitions que Vernon lui infligeait.

_Une parcelle de souvenir:_

_attaché au lit_

_la lourde ceinture_

_le petit couteau d'argent._

Harry ne sut plus reconnaître où il était et se tint tranquille sans pleurer, comme oncle Vernon le lui avait enseigné.

**§*&o&*§**

Une heure plus tard, madame Pomfresh mit les pieds dans l'infirmerie et s'assura qu'Harry allait bien. Elle le trouva immobile dans son lit, les yeux grand ouverts.

« Monsieur Potter, comment vous sentez-vous ? » L'infirmière vérifia la température d'Harry, mais il ne lui donna aucune réponse.

« Monsieur Potter, est-ce que vous allez bien ? » Aucune réponse ne vint. « Monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas drôle, répondez-moi ! » Rien.

Madame Pomfresh se précipita dans le couloir et intercepta le premier élève qu'elle vit.

« Allez dans les cachots et dites au professeur Snape qu'il est demandé immédiatement ! »

Seulement quelques minutes plus tard, Snape passait les portes de l'infirmerie. Il jeta un regard à Harry et vit qu'il ne bougeait pas. « Que s'est-il passé ? Pourquoi ne bouge-t-il pas ? »

Madame Pomfresh lui dit qu'elle l'avait trouvé dans cet état.

Snape prit le visage d'Harry entre ses mains et le regarda dans les yeux. « Harry ? Harry répondez-moi ! » Le garçon regarda sans voir. Il était dans un état catatonique. « Que s'est-il passé ? Qui a fait cela ? » demande Snape avec acharnement.

« Je ne sais pas, Severus, c'est comme ça que je l'ai trouvé. » Madame Pomfresh accourut à la cheminée et appela Dumbledore.

Severus vérifia si le sort qu'il avait jeté aux couvertures d'Harry avait été brisé. Il agita sa baguette au-dessus du lit et vit que le sort était toujours intact.

Dumbledore fit son entrée dans la pièce et alla directement aux côtés d'Harry. Ce dernier ne bougeait pas et il plongea son regard dans les yeux aveugles du garçon. Il tint le visage d'Harry entre ses mains et ferma les yeux en récitant un sort. Il lisait les pensées d'Harry, espérant ainsi trouver ce qui avait pu mettre Harry dans cet état. Dumbledore fut horrifié par ce qu'il vit et ses mains relâchèrent le visage d'Harry en tremblant. Il avait une réponse à l'état catatonique d'Harry.

« Severus, je crois que vous devriez utiliser votre Legilimencie sur Monsieur Potter. Il semble avoir été plongé dans un état de choc qui s'expliquerait mieux si vous lisiez ses pensées actuelles, » dit Dumbledore avec un ton fâché. Il était en réalité très contrarié par les moyens magiques que Snape avait utilisés pour forcer le garçon à rester au lit et il voulait que Snape voie les dommages qu'il avait causés.

Snape jeta un regard confus au directeur, mais prit tout de même sa baguette en se plaçant aux côtés d'Harry. Il pointa sa baguette sur la tête de ce dernier et dit: « Legilimens ! »

Snape fut plongé dans les profondeurs de l'enfer. _Il vit Harry attaché au lit et Vernon Dursley s'approchant de lui avec un couteau. Dans sa tête, il pouvait sentir la peur d'Harry et voir le garçon trembler de tout son corps. Il pouvait sentir Harry lutter contre l'envie de crier de douleur. Soudainement, le souvenir fut repoussé, remplacé par la chouette d'Harry. La chouette, immobile et silencieuse, regardait le garçon avec terreur. Une parcelle d'un autre souvenir revint, avec Dursley, et une ceinture de cuir. Puis l'obscurité de nouveau. La chouette qui regardait. Le couteau reluisant et un Dursley en colère surgirent de nouveau dans les pensées du garçon avant d'être repoussés, laissant place à la chouette._

Il avait l'étouffante sensation qu'Harry essayait de protéger la chouette, et qu'il reniait l'abus dont il avait souffert pour le faire. Snape était en train de trouver un sens aux pensées et souvenirs d'Harry.

Harry protégeait sa chouette en refusant d'admettre l'abus qui lui avait été infligé par Dursley. Ce dernier devait sûrement détenir la chouette d'Harry pour assurer le silence du garçon. Ce détestable homme faisait du chantage à Harry en gardant sa chouette adorée comme otage.

_Snape chercha à attirer l'attention d'Harry tout en étant dans sa tête, mais le garçon était bien trop loin, il ne semblait plus conscient de ce qui l'entourait._ Finalement, Snape s'extirpa des souvenirs d'Harry et se retrouva à genoux au chevet d'Harry.

Snape se releva rapidement et fit face à Dumbledore: « C'est moi qui lui ai fait cela ! J'ignorais que Dursley l'attachait à son lit pour le torturer ! Je l'ignorais, Albus ! Je n'aurais jamais forcé Harry à rester dans son lit si j'avais su. » La voix de Snape se brisa et il se sentit misérable d'avoir mené Harry à se refermer complètement sur lui-même et à revivre l'enfer qu'il avait vécu.

Dumbledore regardait l'homme devant lui se culpabiliser et prendre le blâme pour l'état actuel d'Harry.

« Professeur, je sais que rien de tout cela n'était votre intention, mais nous avons ici affaire à un garçon ayant souffert de graves sévices corporels. Vous ne pouvez pas le traiter de la même façon qu'avant. De plus, il n'est pas prudent d'utiliser la magie pour l'amener à respecter vos règles, » dit Dumbledore en regardant le professeur reprendre possession de ses moyens.

« Je sais ce que j'ai à faire, Albus ! Je sais ce que je dois faire pour ramener Harry à son état normal. Je dois aller à Privet Drive et récupérer sa chouette ! » dit Snape avec détermination.

« Severus, vous avez été banni de Privet Drive. Si le ministère venait à l'apprendre, ils vous mettront en prison. » dit Dumbledore, cherchant aussi à trouver une solution pour retrouver la chouette d'Harry.

« Albus, je me fiche d'où ils peuvent bien m'envoyer, tant et aussi longtemps qu'Harry se remette de cet état de choc ! Je retourne à Privet Drive ! » dit Snape en se dirigeant aussitôt vers la cheminée. Il jeta de la poudre de cheminette dans le feu.

« 4, Privet Drive ! » dit Snape avant de s'avancer dans la cheminée.

**§*&o&*§  
**

Vernon passait toutes ses journées à la maison depuis qu'il avait perdu son emploi. Les ''leçons '' qu'il donnait au garçon avaient même commencé à lui manquer. Elles l'aidaient à se libérer de toute cette frustration qu'il avait envers le monde et l'injustice. Vernon trouvait plutôt injuste d'avoir été suffisamment généreux pour héberger un orphelin, seulement pour ensuite être accusé d'abus à son égard. Ciel, il avait seulement cherché à lui apprendre à bien se conduire. Vernon trouvait aussi injuste que sa propre femme se mette à l'embêter pour qu'il cherche du travail. N'avait-il pas travaillé plus fort que quiconque et payé les factures pendant des années ? Vernon considérait mériter une petite pause. Il décida de monter à sa chambre et de faire une sieste bien méritée.

Vernon mit les pieds dans sa chambre et se figea. Assis sur son lit se trouvait un homme aux cheveux foncés, apparemment très en colère, avec une cape noire sur le dos et une baguette à la main.

« Vous, sortez, maintenant ! J-je vais appeler la police, ou Sir Stanton, ou n'importe qui, tant qu'ils vous mettent en prison ! » cracha Vernon avec terreur. Snape agita sa baguette en direction de l'homme de taille forte et Vernon flotta jusqu'au lit. Il s'éleva de plus en plus haut, jusqu'à ce que son estomac ne touche le plafond au-dessus du lit.

Vernon essaya de crier, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche. Il essaya de bouger les bras, mais n'y parvint pas, ils semblaient figés de chaque côté de son corps. Snape agita sa baguette de nouveau et Vernon s'écrasa sur le lit dans un bruit terriblement sourd. Vernon vit avec horreur l'homme lui déchirer la chemise, découvrant son ventre proéminent et sa poitrine flasque. Vernon était alors si terrifié qu'il urina dans son pantalon. Il vit l'homme agiter sa baguette doucement, et un fouet apparut dans les airs, planant au-dessus du corps de Vernon. L'homme à la cape leva une main, puis la laissa retomber le long de son corps. Au même moment le fouet se mit à frapper douloureusement Vernon sur la poitrine et le ventre. Vernon cria silencieusement et essaya de supplier l'homme d'arrêter. Après quelques longues minutes, le fouet arrêta, mais l'homme avait un petit couteau d'argent à la main.

Vernon secoua la tête violemment d'un côté à l'autre, cherchant à faire comprendre quelque chose à l'homme. Ce dernier s'approcha et plaça le couteau contre sa cage thoracique. Soudainement, l'homme reprit sa baguette et la plaça contre la tempe de Vernon et dit, d'une voix sombre et sinistre: «Legilimens.» Vernon ignorait ce que cela signifiait, mais il sentit un chatouillement au cerveau et cria silencieusement pour que cela s'arrête.

Snape sonda les pensées de Vernon jusqu'à ce qu'il y trouve Hedwige, et l'endroit où elle était cachée. Snape avait simplement voulu effrayer Vernon avec le couteau, mais après avoir vu ses pensées et souvenirs, Snape changea d'avis. Il venait de voir Vernon torturer Harry, et maintenant Vernon devrait payer cher pour avoir touché au garçon. Snape était furieux et eut l'impression que son devoir était de tuer Vernon.

L'homme à la cape se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre, la referma doucement, la verrouilla et revint aux côtés de Vernon.

Dix minutes plus tard, Snape ressortait de la chambre avec une expression de dégoût. Il longea le couloir et ouvrit le passage menant au grenier. Il étira le bras et tira l'échelle vers lui. Il ne lui fallut pas plus d'une minute pour trouver la chouette blanche à l'air maladif. Avec le plus grand soin, Snape prit la chouette contre lui et parla doucement pour calmer l'animal apeuré. Il parla d'Harry, et du grand besoin d'Harry de retrouver son animal au plus vite. La chouette sembla se calmer en entendant le nom de son maître.

Snape agita sa baguette et formula un sort à la porte fermée derrière laquelle Vernon se trouvait. Il descendit au premier étage et jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans le feu. Snape apparut dans le bureau de Dumbledore et retourna à l'infirmerie. Il était plutôt satisfait de la punition qu'il avait infligé à Dursley. Il avait été tellement jouissif de prendre sa revanche sur l'homme, même s'il ne l'avait pas exactement tué.

Lorsque Snape passa le pas de la porte de l'infirmerie, il n'avait aucune idée de toutes les émotions qui le frapperaient à la vue de son futur fils. Il avait vu la torture que le garçon avait endurée, il avait senti la peur et l'humiliation qu'il avait vécues, et il se demanda comment Harry pouvait encore être sain d'esprit après un tel abus. Le cœur de Snape se brisa à la vue du garçon, toujours en état catatonique, et il souhaita avoir le pouvoir d'arranger les choses et de les faire rentrer dans l'ordre.

Dumbledore plaça une main sur l'épaule de Severus et la serra légèrement, avant de lui laisser un peu d'intimité.

Snape se retrouva seul avec Harry et son cœur lui parut lourd à la vue du garçon, qui paraissait si perdu. Il s'assit au bord du lit et se mit à parler d'Hedwige.

« Harry, j'ai ici quelqu'un qui a besoin de toi, » dit Snape en plaçant l'oiseau malade sur le ventre d'Harry, et en plaçant une main du garçon sur l'animal.

« Harry, ton amie a plus que jamais besoin de toi. Elle a besoin de savoir que tu vas nous revenir. »

Snape perçut un furtif mouvement, les doigts d'Harry venaient de bouger sur Hedwige.

« Oui, mon garçon, Hedwige est de retour et tu n'as plus à te cacher dorénavant. Ta chouette a besoin de toi maintenant, plus que jamais. Harry, j'ai besoin de toi. Je ne peux pas imaginer ma vie sans que tu y sois, mon garçon. Je n'ai pas même eu la joie de t'emmener à des matchs de Quidditch, ou de te voir planer sur cette planche magique de nouveau. Il est temps de revenir. »

Severus enfouit son visage dans ses mains et sentit un lourd sentiment de perte à voir Harry dans cet état. Ce fut à ce moment que la main d'Harry bougea de nouveau.

**À suivre**


	22. Chapitre 22

**Titre Anglais** : Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français** : Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur** : Teachersnape64

**Chapitre traduit par** : Patmolcornedrue

**Bêta traductrice** : Remus, Lupin James

**Bêta Correctrice **: Show must go on

**Rasing : T**

**Etat de la fic en anglais** : Fini (53 chap)

**Etat de la fic en français** : 22 **Traduit : **34, 38 **En cours :** 35, 37, 39,

**Disclamer** : Rien ne sous appartient sauf la traduction

**Résumer** : L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et de le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews.

Bonne lecture et bon weekend.

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

_**Chapitre 22**_

Snape avait placé Hedwige sur le torse de son maître et placé la main d'Harry sur le dos de la chouette. L'état d'Harry ne s'était guère amélioré depuis la dernière fois que Snape l'avait vu et il était toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil dont rien ne semblait le faire sortir. Il savait désormais quels cauchemars Harry revivait, ceux qui l'empêchaient de se réveiller. Penser à Harry se faisant torturer tel que Snape en avait été témoin à travers la mémoire de Vernon incitait Snape à souhaiter avoir tué ce Dursley. Il espérait qu'Harry sentirait d'une façon ou d'une autre la présence de la chouette et saurait qu'elle était à présent en sécurité. Severus savait que l'oiseau était cher à Harry mais n'avait jusqu'alors jamais vraiment saisi l'ampleur de ce que le garçon serait capable de faire pour la protéger. Il avait pensé que lorsqu'Harry était retourné chez les Dursley cet été c'était lui qui s'était occupé de sa chouette et qu'il en avait pris soin. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné que le garçon niait la torture qu'il subissait sous les mains de son oncle pour protéger sa chouette. Il n'avait pas soupçonné que Dursley s'abaisserait à prendre Hedwige en otage pour s'assurer du silence du garçon.

Hedwige était reliée magiquement à son maître et semblait faire savoir à celui-ci qu'elle était en sécurité et à ses côtés désormais. Harry se permit de laisser s'échapper les secrets qu'il avait gardé jusqu'à maintenant et commença à traverser les terribles souvenirs qu'il revivait. Harry s'extirpa lentement de ses cauchemars puis quelques heures plus tard, ouvrit les yeux.

Snape était assis aux côtés d'Harry, sa main reposant sur l'épaule du garçon et constata qu'Hedwige s'était brusquement redressée et étirait ses longues ailes blanches. L'oiseau était vraiment extraordinaire et semblait même parfois pouvoir examiner votre âme. Snape baissa à nouveau les yeux et en observant le visage d'Harry, vit que celui-ci fixait à nouveau le plafond.

« Vous êtes de retour parmi nous, » dit Snape, poussant un profond soupir, clairement soulagé.

Harry cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et se raccrocha plus fermement à Hedwige. Il ne dit rien mais poursuivit son observation et continua à caresser doucement sa chouette.

Snape se rapprocha pour repousser les cheveux d'Harry hors de son front mais Harry se contracta sous son contact, effrayant la chouette. Hedwige n'avait toujours émis aucun son mais elle s'envola du torse de son maître et vint se poser sur la tête du lit d'infirmerie. Harry sembla s'effrayer des brusques mouvements de l'oiseau et une expression paniquée passa sur son visage, la peur laissa cependant rapidement place à la colère lorsqu'il regarda son professeur.

« Harry, allez-vous bien ? » demanda Snape d'une voix calme.

Harry lui lança un regard écœuré et détourna la tête vers la fenêtre sans répondre. Intérieurement Harry désirait ardemment ressentir cette émotion qu'il avait lorsque le professeur était près de lui mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à Snape. L'attacher au lit était la pire torture que Snape aurait pu lui infliger. Tous ces mauvais souvenirs qu'il pensait avoir oublié étaient à présent plus forts que jamais dans son esprit. Il pouvait presque sentir à nouveau les marques sur son torse et la douleur au creux de son estomac. Il posa la main sur la chemise de son pyjama. Il n'y avait plus aucune blessure, mais Harry se rappelait de chacune d'elles comme si elles avaient été faites la veille. Il en voulait à Snape d'avoir rouvert ses blessures, si profondément qu'il ne parvenait plus à les faire sortir de sa mémoire.

Harry avait été profondément soulagé de sentir le dos d'Hedwige sous sa main et en éprouvait pour le moins une certaine consolation. Hedwige agita ses ailes d'un blanc neigeux et vint picorer l'oreille d'Harry. Harry étira un bras jusqu'à la table de nuit et attrapa un morceau de poulet dans la soupe qu'il n'avait pas mangé auparavant. L'oiseau le mangea avec enthousiasme et Harry su qu'elle n'avait pas été correctement alimentée.

« Harry je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir lancer ce sort sur les couvertures pour vous maintenir au lit. Je n'ai pas pensé une seule seconde que vous pourriez réagir aussi sévèrement. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière je le ferais. Voulez-vous bien ne pas me regarder ainsi. Je ne savais pas que votre oncle vous attachait au lit ainsi, » le supplia Snape dans un murmure.

Harry s'assit brusquement et fit face à son professeur, « Par l'enfer comment savez-vous cela ? » Harry était plus qu'humilié que quelqu'un ait pu découvrir ce qui c'était passé dans cette chambre.

« Je suis allé voir votre oncle Vernon, » dit Snape d'une voix encore plus basse qu'auparavant.

Harry serra fermement les paupières et secoua la tête comme s'il essayait de se débarrasser de mauvais souvenirs. Il été mortifié au-delà des mots de savoir que Snape connaissait à présent tous ses secrets et les avait probablement directement vu dans la mémoire de Vernon. Harry avait tellement honte que Snape ait pu voir tout cela.

« Ecoutez Harry, je me suis occupé de lui. Il ne pourra plus vous blesser à nouveau. »

Harry se redressa sous la fureur et cria ces mots, « Ah ouais ! J'ai déjà entendu ça ! Je n'ai plus confiance en vous Severus ! Comment pouvez-vous dire que vous vous êtes occupé de l'oncle Vernon ? Croyez bien qu'il a toujours le dernier mot et que je serais probablement obligé de retourner encore chez les Dursley ! Alors par l'enfer, sortez juste d'ici et laissez moi me démerder tout seul ! »

Snape fut choqué de la manière dont Harry venait juste de s'adresser à lui. Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour qu'il revienne à lui. Harry pensait-il vraiment que Dursley lèverait à nouveau la main sur lui et qu'il le laisserait faire ? Cependant plus il y pensait et plus il comprenait qu'Harry puisse penser cela. Aux vues des évènements passés, il avait déjà échoué à garder Harry loin de Vernon.

Le choc disparut du regard de Snape tandis qu'il prenait conscience du fait qu'il devait réagir en parent à cette situation et il prit un regard sévère, « Mr Potter, je suis non seulement votre professeur dans cette école, mais je suis également votre gardien. Je ne saurais tolérer que vous me parliez de cette façon. Je laisserai passer pour cette fois mais ceci n'est uniquement dû qu'à votre récente situation. Si cela s'était produit en n'importe quelle autre circonstance vous auriez eu à assumer de graves conséquences. »

« Ah ouais ? Qu'allez-vous me faire, hein ? Maintenant que vous avez vu comment j'ai été traité chez les Dursley, vous pouvez sélectionner tout un tas de manières différentes pour me torturer. Pourquoi ne pas me battre avec une boucle de ceinture ou encore me brûler avec une cigarette ou pourquoi pas ne pas améliorer tout cela, pourquoi ne pas me poignarder avec un couteau ! N'importe lequel de ces choix m'obligera à faire ce que vous voulez ! » La voix de Harry était encore endolorie et sortit éraillée, en proie à l'émotivité.

Snape rapprocha sa main une nouvelle fois et Harry la repoussa aussitôt. « Harry, je m'inquiète de ce qui vous arrive. »

« Mais arrêtez Severus, juste arrêtez de feindre que vous vous inquiétez. Je ne pense pas vouloir de vous pour prendre encore soin de moi. Cela fait juste trop mal, » Harry était si furieux, il haletait et essayait de retrouver son souffle. « Au moins lorsque vous aviez l'habitude de ma rabrouer je savais où j'en étais avec vous. »

« Au nom de Merlin, de quoi parlez-vous ? » Snape ne pouvait croire qu'Harry puisse réellement penser qu'il ne s'était pas inquiété. « Comment pouvez-vous remettre en cause le fait que je me fasse du souci pour vous ? »

« Je ne suis pas sûr que Mme Weasley aurait attaché ses enfants au lit, et je ne peux pas imaginer Mme Granger forcer Hermione à faire quelque chose comme vous l'avez fait avec moi. Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela Severus ? Pourquoi m'avez-vous forcé comme cela ? Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de comment on se sent lorsque tous vos pires souvenirs vous sont remémorés ainsi. C'est pire que la mort et c'est ce que **vous** m'avez fait ressentir ! Je vous déteste tout simplement et je veux juste que vous partiez loin de moi ! »

« Je n'avais pas la moindre idée que vous réagiriez de cette manière ! »

Snape était blessé par les accusations d'Harry, cela devenait trop douloureux. Il n'avait pas été préparé pour les émotions qu'il ressentait pour Harry. Il n'avait jamais ressenti cette nécessité de protéger quelqu'un comme il le faisait pour Harry.

« Vous souhaitez que je m'en aille ? » Snape espérait qu'Harry dise non, mais il su ce que le garçon allait dire avant qu'il ne le fasse.

« Ouais, » répondit Harry avec force tandis qu'il essuyait une larme qui lui avait échappée.

A cet instant, Snape pensa que peut-être le garçon avait besoin de plus de temps pour digérer ce qui s'était passé. Snape espérait qu'Harry se calmerait et réaliserait à quel point il se préoccupait de lui. Il sentit son cœur lui peser à l'idée de laisser le garçon alors qu'il était si fâché contre lui. Même s'il ne voulait pas laisser Harry tout seul, il décida de retourner dans ses cachots pour travailler à reproduire l'antidote. Il se leva lentement et s'arrêta au pied du lit.

« Harry, j'espère que vous parviendrez à la conclusion que je n'ai jamais eu la moindre intention de vous blesser psychologiquement. Je ne vous aurais jamais maintenu au lit si j'avais su. Ni ne voudrais vous blesser, jamais ! Nous avons tellement besoin de parler et je veux être là pour vous mais vous devez me pardonner, à nouveau. Je ne veux pas continuer à vous déranger, aussi je ne reviendrai pas vous voir, à moins que vous ne me le demandiez. Mais sachez ceci, je suis toujours votre gardien et veillerai toujours sur vous. Je souhaite simplement que vous me laissiez être aussi un père, » cela dit, Severus marcha vers la porte puis descendit vers les cachots.

Harry était tellement confus et aussi si contrarié. Il se tourna sur le ventre et serra fortement l'oreiller contre lui, s'effondrant dessus pour pleurer. Les souvenirs étaient si présents et désormais il n'y avait plus personne avec lui. Il était tellement en colère contre Snape d'avoir tout gâché et en colère contre lui-même pour avoir aussi peur.

Un peu plus tard, tandis qu'il s'était calmé et avait commandé de la nourriture pour Hedwige, ses amis entrèrent pour lui souhaiter une bonne nuit, ils restèrent jusqu'à ce que Mme Pomfresh les fasse sortir à l'aide de coups de pieds aux fesses. Ils s'étaient enquis de Snape et Harry leur avait répondu évasivement sur son état. Sincèrement, Harry pensait que le professeur de Potions s'était probablement juste lassé de lui et avait décidé que cette histoire de père ne mériter pas qu'il perde son temps.

**§*&o&*§**

Le lendemain matin Hedwige vola jusqu'au lit d'Harry et lui mordit doucement l'oreille pour le réveiller. Harry s'assis immédiatement et observa Hedwige. Elle semblait allez beaucoup mieux, plus forte et mieux nourrie de toute évidence. Harry supposa que cela était dû aux bons soins d'Hagrid. Harry avait en effet envoyé Hedwige voir Hagrid la nuit dernière pour l'ausculter et s'assurer qu'elle était bel et bien guérie. A présent l'oiseau semblait en pleine forme et Harry se sentait mieux lui-aussi.

Madame Pomfresh s'avança vers lui et vérifia soigneusement l'état du Gryffondor. Elle avait reçu une longue liste de consignes de la part de Severus ce matin là sur les symptômes à surveiller de près. Enfin, après plus d'une heure, elle lui dit simplement, « Bien Mr Potter je pense que vous êtes en état de suivre vos cours de la journée. »

Harry était excité au-delà des mots. Il était impatient de sortir d'ici et de pouvoir revoir ses amis. Il sortit rapidement les jambes du lit et était sur le point de se lever lorsque Madame Pomfresh posa une main sur son torse.

« Encore une petite minute jeune homme. Il y a une liste de règles que vous devez respecter sous peine de vous retrouver à nouveau bloqué ici. Premièrement, le professeur Snape a dit que vous deviez au minimum manger trois repas **complets** par jour. Deuxièmement, vous devez dormir huit bonnes heures et pour finir, si vous ressentez une quelconque douleur qui ne devrait pas être là vous devez promettre d'aller en parler au professeur Snape ou à moi-même. Est-ce bien compris ? » dit Mme Pomfresh, tout en étant assez curieuse de savoir pourquoi le professeur lui avait donné la liste au lieu de venir l'énoncer à Potter lui-même.

« Oui Madame Pomfresh, » répondit Harry tout en sautant hors du lit. Il se dirigea vivement vers la salle de bain pour se doucher et revêtir l'uniforme que Snape devait avoir apporté la nuit dernière tandis qu'il dormait.

Harry tint l'uniforme entre ses mains et su immédiatement qu'il s'agissait d'un des ensembles neufs que Snape avait fait faire spécialement pour lui. Il prit la cape entre ses mains et vit la doublure en fourrure et l'agrafe en argent de Gryffondor. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué au fait que quelqu'un lui achète de nouveaux vêtements et prenne soin de le mettre à son avantage. Les Dursley n'avait jamais prêté attention à son apparence et lui avait même souvent répéter à quel point il leur faisait honte. Harry observa la chemise faite main et y vit ses initiales cousues au niveau du col. Il se sentait si vide et si seul, presque comme s'il lui manquait quelque chose d'extrêmement important pour lui.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry entra dans le grand hall pour déjeuner en ayant le sentiment que tous les regards étaient braqués sur lui. En balayant la salle du regard il pu constater qu'il avait raison, chaque personne ou presque le fixait. Il repéra Hermione et Ron à leur table et s'avança vers eux. Soudain, Lavande Brown se leva et vint vers lui, lui tendant les bras.

« Oh Harry, c'est si bon de te revoir ! Nous étions si inquiets. »

Avant qu'Harry n'ait pu comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il fut entouré par tout un groupe de filles le serrant dans leurs bras et l'embrassant tout en lui souhaitant la bienvenue. Il n'avait pas imaginé un seul instant les conséquences que le drame de sa disparition avait pu avoir sur l'école.

Tout au fond de la salle, le professeur Snape assis à la table des professeurs avait attendu l'arrivée d'Harry et fut étonné par les marques de bienvenue qu'il recevait. Il semblait qu'Harry avait du mal à s'extirper du groupe de filles qui l'assaillait et qui semblait grossir de plus en plus. Snape attira l'attention de Ron et lui désigna Harry d'un signe de tête. Ron leva les yeux dans la direction que son professeur lui indiquait et su immédiatement que son ami avait besoin de lui. Il hocha la tête vers son professeur tout en commençant à avancer le long de la table pour rejoindre Harry.

Harry essayait de se démêler de cet attroupement mais avait quelques difficultés lorsque Ron apparu soudainement à ses côtés et se saisit de son bras.

« Bien que chacun laisse cet homme respirer. Le pauvre n'a même pas encore pu avoir la chance de s'alimenter, » hurla Ron tendit qu'il le tirait à travers la foule et le poussait à s'asseoir à la place libre aux côtés d'Hermione. Harry trébucha jusqu'au banc et s'y assit rapidement, empli de gratitude envers Ron.

« Mince Harry, je pense que tu vas avoir besoin de gardes du corps pour pouvoir te déplacer dans les couloirs désormais ! Si j'avais su que disparaître causait ce genre de phénomène je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps, » rit Ron tout en continuant son petit déjeuner.

« Ronald, ce qui est arrivé à Harry était des plus sérieux. Ne plaisante pas avec cela, il en est presque mort, » le réprimanda Hermione.

Ron offrit juste un sourire affecté à Hermione et continua à manger son jambon et ses œufs.

Harry décida de s'exprimer par lui-même, « Hermione, ça n'était pas si dramatique. Je suis toujours là, non ? »

Ron offrit une grimace à Harry et lui passa un toast. Harry n'eut que le temps de mordre dedans avant d'être attrapé par derrière par Luna. Luna passa le reste du petit-déjeuner avec eux et raconta au trio toutes les histoires abracadabrantes que son père avait entendues au sujet d'Harry Potter. Il y aurait des témoins qui l'auraient aperçu aussi bien à Pré au lard qu'en Amérique. Elle fit rire Harry lorsqu'elle raconta l'histoire d'une vision de lui sur un bateau secret rempli de pirates en pleine Mer Rouge. Il n'avait aucune idée de qui pouvait bien aller imaginer des histoires pareilles.

Quand le petit déjeuner fut terminé, ils se dirigèrent vers leur cours de Métamorphose en compagnie de Neville et Dean. Si Ron et Hermione ne s'étaient pas tenus aux côtés d'Harry il n'aurait probablement pas pu arriver à l'heure en cours. A chaque pas qu'il faisait, il était arrêté par quelqu'un qui voulait lui parler ou qu'il lui signe un autographe. Finalement Hermione devint si anxieuse à l'idée d'arriver en retard qu'elle incita les amis d'Harry à former un cercle protecteur autour de lui et à ne plus laisser qui que ce soit les arrêter pour parler tandis qu'ils se rendaient à leur salle de classe.

Harry était heureux d'être à nouveau auprès de ses amis et commençait même à chasser certains mauvais souvenirs de sa mémoire qui ces derniers temps ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il eut quelques difficultés à se concentrer pendant le cours de Métamorphoses et échoua plusieurs fois dans ses tentatives pour transformer une pierre en grenouille. Sa pierre ne bougeait pas et il finit par abandonner tout espoir de changer cela, se garantissant ainsi des devoirs supplémentaires.

Le travail scolaire d'Harry ne s'améliora pas en Herbologie. Il eut des difficultés à reléguer ses mauvais souvenirs au fond de sa mémoire et recula significativement lorsque Ron lui passa un bras autour des épaules. Harry rit de lui-même mais se sentait réellement humilié d'avoir réagi ainsi à une simple étreinte amicale. Ron l'avait regardait, le regard empli de compréhension, ce qui avait sans doute était le pire pour Harry.

**§*&o&*§**

Le dernier cours de la journée n'était autre que Potions et Harry pensa à ne pas y aller mais s'il le faisait Snape n'hésiterait pas à venir le chercher. Finalement il décida d'y aller et de s'installer tout au fond de la classe avec Neville et Dean. Lorsque Snape entra, il était d'une humeur massacrante et retira des points aux Gryffondor pour une quelconque petite chose que Neville aurait faite. Harry baissa la tête et se jura de ne surtout pas croiser le regard de son professeur. Il partit vers l'avant de la classe chercher les ingrédients nécessaires pour la potion du jour et se retrouva juste derrière Crabbe.

Tandis qu'il retournait vers son siège Crabbe étira l'une de ses jambes et s'arrêta. Harry trébucha tête la première mais ne tomba pas. Cependant, son tube de vers s'ouvrit et son contenu se répandit sur le sol. Il lança un regard noir à Crabbe mais n'était pas d'humeur à déclencher une bagarre. Il nota que Malfoy ne s'était pas joint aux ricanements de ses compagnons mais au contraire avait baissé les yeux. C'était une réaction totalement inhabituelle de la part du Serpentard et Harry pensa que cela pourrait avoir quelque chose à voir avec le fait qu'il devait toujours croire qu'il avait atteint Harry avec son Doloris. Harry n'avait rien dit à qui que ce soit à ce sujet et avait jusqu'à maintenant totalement oublié que cela c'était produit.

Quelques autres étudiants, principalement de sexe féminin, vinrent aider Harry à rassembler les vers qui se tortillaient afin qu'il puisse les remettre dans le tube. Harry les remercia et retourna s'asseoir à sa place pensant que cette journée ne pourrait définitivement pas être pire.

La potion d'Harry et Neville ne s'avéra pas être ce qu'elle aurait dû. La potion été censée tourner au jaune, mais la leur était devenue bleue et une épaisse fumée noire s'en échappait. Dans les secondes qui suivirent elle se mit à bouillir et la substance bleue et gluante déborda du chaudron et commença à se répandre sur leur table puis sur le sol. Harry n'arrivait pas à l'arrêter. Il commença à paniquer lorsque l'épaisse fumée noire commença à emplir le reste de la classe au point qu'il ne parvenait plus à distinguer Neville qui se tenait pourtant juste à côté de lui.

Snape se rapprocha du fond de la classe et leur jeta des regards furieux tandis qu'il grondait, « Qui a fait cela ? Quel est l'idiot qui a ajouté de la fougère dans cette potion au lieu d'herbes des marais ! »

Snape leva sa baguette et la substance bleue gluante ainsi que la fumée s'évaporèrent. Snape vit qu'Harry se tenait devant lui et il su immédiatement que c'était de lui que provenait l'erreur, le regard de pure terreur qui s'inscrivait sur son visage était plus que révélateur. Snape s'arrêta tandis qu'Harry baissait rapidement les yeux. Toute la classe restait silencieuse et observait la scène afin de savoir comment le gardien d'Harry allait réagir. Toute l'école était désormais au courant que Snape avait adopté Harry et se demandait si Harry obtiendrait à présent un traitement de faveur.

« Bien, Mr Potter, il semble que vous ayez l'esprit ailleurs. C'est une erreur digne d'une première année ou encore de Londubat, mais je ne m'attendais certainement pas à cela de votre part, » Snape constata comment le regard d'Harry passait de la crainte au défi et fut heureux de voir que le garçon avait toujours le courage de se battre contre lui. Il détestait devoir ainsi provoquer sa colère mais il voulait voir jusqu'à quel point il avait été blessé. Plusieurs des professeurs avaient reporté à Severus combien Harry semblait déconnecté et découragé aux cours des différentes classes de la journée.

« Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, » répondit Harry avec irritation.

« Vous vous adresserez à moi en tant que Professeur ou Monsieur, » répondit Snape sévèrement.

Harry pris une profonde respiration et regarda son professeur dans les yeux, « Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès, **monsieur**. »

« Bien, Mr Potter, je crois que vous avez grand besoin de suivre un cours de soutien en Potions qui aura lieu demain lors de votre heure de libre. Peut-être que cela aidera votre cerveau à se remettre en marche. »

« Mais Severus j'ai une séance de Quidditch demain pendant notre temps libre et à l'heure du déjeuner ! » laissa échapper Harry sans y penser. Plusieurs étudiants sursautèrent face à l'usage du prénom du maître des Potions.

« J'ai donné à Madame Pomfresh des ordres très stricts pour que vous soyez libéré de l'infirmerie **à condition** que vous mangiez trois pleins repas par jour, désobéiriez-vous déjà à mes ordres en manquant le déjeuner ? » Snape savait qu'Harry prendrait la prochaine dose de l'antidote le lendemain soir et il voulait s'assurer que le garçon n'en serait pas malade après ingestion.

« Eh bien, je suppose que je n'avais pas pensé à cela. J'étais juste excité à l'idée de pouvoir remonter sur mon balai… »

Snape l'interrompit brusquement, « Remonter sur votre balai ? Qui vous a dit que vous étiez suffisamment remis pour voler ? Je ne me rappelle pourtant pas vous avoir donné l'autorisation de voler Mr Potter ! »

« Mais vous devez… je veux dire, s'il-vous-plaît professeur. C'est vraiment important pour moi, » Harry demandait une faveur, totalement inconscient du fait que toute la classe était témoin de leur échange.

« Mr Potter, vous n'êtes pour l'instant pas entièrement remis et je ne mettrai pas votre santé en péril. »

Harry baissa les yeux et marmonna, « Vous souhaitez juste continuer à me pourrir la vie. »

« Cessez de marmonner et regardez moi lorsque vous vous adressez à moi. De plus, Vous devriez plus réfléchir avant de parler, » lui répondit Snape assez durement, prenant un air menaçant tout en se rapprochant d'Harry.

Harry soutint le regard de son professeur, « C'est juste que vous ne comprenez pas. Si je vous jure de ne participer qu'à la moitié de l'entraînement et que je vous promets de ne plus recommencer ces bêtises et que je ne volerai pas trop vite ou… »

Snape le coupa à nouveau, « Arrêtez de suppliez Potter, vous n'irez pas et je ne changerai pas d'avis. »

« Je ne vous supplie pas, je veux juste… Pourquoi devez vous être si strict avec moi ? Ce n'est qu'un entraînement de vol monsieur, ce n'est pas comme si je sortais pour combattre Voldemort ou autre chose de ce genre ! »

Severus et Harry entendirent de forts halètements retentirent dans toute la classe face à l'utilisation du nom du seigneur des ténèbres.

Harry regarda autour de lui pour la première fois et constata que tout le monde le regardait. Son visage s'empourpra d'embarras et il baissa rapidement la tête de nouveau.

Severus observa également autour de lui et fit la même constatation, il fut étonné que la classe toute entière eut été témoin de leur échange. Il se redressa et se tourna vers ses étudiants en arborant un air plus menaçant que jamais. Les étudiants retournèrent rapidement à leur travail.

Snape revint à nouveau vers Harry et énonça d'une voix bien plus basse, « Ma décision est prise. Je ne mettrai pas votre santé en danger pour un jeu ridicule. »

Harry était fâché que Snape se montre si têtu et dit sans y penser, « je ne serais même pas malade si elle n'en avait pas après vous ! » Harry attrapa son sac de livres et partir vers la porte, laissant un Snape choqué et blessé.

Snape se remis rapidement des mots d'Harry et exigea, « Arrêtez-vous Mr Potter ! »

Harry se pétrifia tandis qu'il se souvenait à nouveau de la sévère punition que Vernon lui infligeait lorsqu'il s'éloigner sans permission. Il se retourna lentement vers le professeur tandis que Snape s'avançait vers lui. Harry recula inconsciemment de quelques pas tandis que son professeur se rapprochait, la crainte clairement inscrite dans son regard.

La crainte présente dans les yeux d'Harry fit s'arrêter Severus et lui permit de se calmer un peu. Il ne voulait surtout pas l'effrayer. Les derniers mots qu'Harry avait prononcés avaient réellement eu un impact sur Snape. Il s'était senti affreusement coupable du mal que sa propre tante infligeait à Harry et voulait compenser ce mal d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« Il semble que nous soyons dans une impasse Mr Potter. Premièrement je ne saurais tolérer votre conduite impertinente dans ma classe. Est-ce compris ? »

Harry serra les poings sous la colère mais répondit, « Oui monsieur. »

« Veuillez présenter des excuses à la classe pour le dérangement que vous avez causé. »

Harry ne s'était jamais senti aussi humilié mais releva les yeux et dit posément « Désolé. »

Les Serpentards ricanèrent mais les regards étaient plutôt sympathiques dans l'ensemble.

Snape se rapprocha d'Harry et mis une main sur son épaule, essayant de prendre la bonne décision. « Vous sentez-vous réellement suffisamment remis pour monter sur votre balai ? »

Harry répondit immédiatement, « Oui monsieur. »

« Verriez-vous une quelconque objection à ce que je vienne assister à votre entraînement demain et garder un œil sur vous ? »

« Euh, non monsieur. Je suppose que cela serai une bonne chose, » Harry était choqué que Snape le laisse s'exercer et encore plus choqué que Snape annule un de ces cours pour pouvoir garder un œil sur lui. Brusquement, Harry se senti immensément mieux, comme si un poids venait d'être retiré de ses épaules.

Snape pouvait voir le soulagement clairement inscrit sur le visage d'Harry et il su qu'il avait pris la bonne décision en lui permettant ce vol, il aurait juste souhaité ne pas le faire devant toute la classe. A présent il devrait être encore plus strict avec ses étudiants s'il ne voulait pas perdre sa réputation durement acquise.

Il remit rapidement ses talents en marche, faisant face à la classe et énonça distinctement, « Que tout le monde se remette au travail, Mr Potter reprenez votre siège ou faites perdre cinquante points à votre maison ! »

Harry retourna à sa place et essaya de ne pas rire face aux regards craintifs clairement inscrits sur les visages des Serpentards.

Lorsque la classe prit fin, Harry prit tout son temps pour ranger ses affaires dans son sac afin de rester en dernier. Une fois que le dernier étudiant eut passé la porte, Harry marcha vers le bureau de son professeur et attendit que celui-ci remarque sa présence.

Severus releva la tête de ses notes et regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, « Et bien, il semblerait que nous nous soyons donné en spectacle, vous ne trouvez pas ? »

« Ouais, je suppose que j'étais un peu désespéré, » répondit Harry tout en remontant son sac de livre un peu plus sur son épaule.

Severus contourna son bureau et se tint devant Harry.

« Puis-je vous demandez comment vous vous sentez vis-à-vis de… tout ? »

« Je vais bien, vous savez… » Harry s'interrompit, ne sachant plus quoi dire.

« Hum, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai entendu dire de la part de plusieurs de vos professeurs. Ils disent que vous avez de mal à vous concentrer, et après vous avoir observé dans mon cours je ne peux qu'en convenir, » répondit Snape en croisant les bras.

« Je… je… c'est juste très difficile de se concentrer. Je n'arrête pas de penser à toute cette histoire et tout reste en surface. Je déteste être si nerveux et aussi la façon dont tout le monde se retourne sur moi. Je ne sais pas Severus, parfois je voudrais juste oubliez tout cela et partir loin d'ici. Je dois juste parvenir à me concentrer et à chasser oncle Vernon de mes pensées, » répondit Harry, inconscient du désespoir qu'il laissait ainsi transparaître dans sa voix.

Severus était tellement soulagé qu'Harry souhaite lui parler à nouveau et encore plus soulagé qu'il veuille enfin s'ouvrir au sujet des Dursley. Il voulait aider le garçon autant que possible mais pour cela il fallait qu'il connaisse les atrocités dont il avait tant souffert.

« Bien, ici à Poudlard vous avez votre propre chambre dans mes appartements. Peut-être pourriez-vous prendre l'antidote là-bas et rester pour le week-end. Cela vous permettrez de souffler un peu vis-à vis de vos fans. »

« Êtes- vous certain de vouloir m'avoir dans les pattes pendant un week-end entier monsieur ? »

« Harry, quand finirez-vous pas accepter ces rapports entre nous ? Vous continuez à nier que vous êtes tout à fait digne de partager mon temps et d'être au centre de mes soucis, » répondit Snape tout en voyant disparaître la tension présente dans les épaules d'Harry.

Harry leva les yeux vers Snape et demanda, « Professeur, est-ce que cela vous ennuie que tout le monde sache que vous allez devenir mon papa… Je veux dire mon gardien ? »

Severus posa ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry et le rapprocha de lui.

« Harry rien ne me ferait plus plaisir que de devenir votre… papa. Et lorsque ce sera officiel, je serai fier de pouvoir vous appeler mon fils. »

Harry combla l'espace qui les séparait et posa son front contre le torse de son professeur. Severus posa une main sur la nuque d'Harry.

« Fils, c'est bon de vous revoir. »

Harry ressentait exactement la même chose.

**§*&o&*§**

Le lendemain matin, pendant le petit déjeuner, les hiboux arrivèrent, transportant le courrier comme tous les jours. Un grand hibou couleur lavande se posa devant Snape et Harry l'observa tandis que son professeur prenait soigneusement la fiole d'antidote entre ses mains. Snape le chercha du regard et vit qu'Harry l'observait tandis qu'il rangeait soigneusement la fiole dans une de ses poches intérieures. Leurs regards liés, Snape offrit un léger sourire attristé à Harry. Harry lui rendit son sourire bien qu'il eut envie de pleurer à l'idée de devoir prendre cet horrible antidote pour le reste de ses jours. Son visage devait avoir laissé transparaître une partie de son mal être car Snape écrivit quelque chose sur un papier et le donna à un elfe de maison pour qu'il l'apporte à Harry.

Une seconde plus tard, l'elfe de maison remis la note à Harry puis disparut. Harry l'ouvrit et la lue :

_Plus que quelques doses avant que je ne trouve moi-même un antidote. Faites attention pendant l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui._

_Severus_

Harry replia soigneusement la note et la mit dans sa poche. Il leva les yeux vers son professeur et cette fois lui offrit un véritable sourire en acquiesçant. Brusquement, il se sentait tellement mieux.

Il quitta la grande salle le sourire aux lèvres, sachant qu'aujourd'hui il allait pouvoir voler et jouer au Quidditch, sachant aussi que quelqu'un se préoccupait vraiment de lui, que quelqu'un s'inquiétait suffisamment pour lui pour venir le voir et s'assurer qu'il ne serait pas à nouveau blessé.

**À suivre**


	23. Chapitre 23

**Titre Anglais** : Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français** : Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur** : Teachersnape64

**Chapitre traduit par** : Amandine

**Bêta traductrice** : Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice **: Show must go on

**Rasing : T**

**Etat de la fic en anglais** : Fini (53 chap)

**Etat de la fic en français** : 23 **Traduit :** 34, 38 **En cours :** 35, 36, 37, 39

**Disclamer** : Rien ne sous appartient sauf la traduction

**Résumer** : L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et de le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

Voici le chap de la semaine.

Un dernier mot avant de vous laisser lire.

_**Nous recherchons d'urgence une Bêta**__**-traductrice**_** (qui a une bonne connaissance de l'anglais. Son rôle est de vérifier la traduction).**

Nous avons une tonne de chapitre, mais non bêta traduit, et tant qu'ils ne seront pas bêta-traduit ils ne seront pas posté sur le site.

Place au chapitre ! Bonne lecture )

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

**Chapitre 23**

Harry mit la note écrite par Snape dans sa poche et partit en classe. Il y avait seulement quelques lignes, mais pour Harry cela signifiait beaucoup plus. Le simple fait de savoir que quelqu'un se souciait de lui, faisait une grande différence dans la façon dont il maniait le flot de souvenirs qui menaçaient de se refermer sur lui à chaque minute.

A ce stade, il vivait de minute en minute, de seconde en seconde, essayant de ne pas laisser la montagne d'émotions le submerger. L'abus qu'il avait subi des mains de son oncle l'avait tellement affecté qu'il ne savait pas comment le traiter d'une autre façon qu'en repoussant ses pensées. Il pensait qu'il pourrait se sentir différent si tout cela n'était pas arrivé soudainement pendant l'été, après sa culpabilité énorme envers la mort de Sirius.

Harry marchait seul en direction de la classe, il remarqua un groupe de filles qui le suivaient et il pouvait entendre son nom de temps en temps. C'était tellement bizarre pour lui, que tant de jeunes filles étaient maintenant intéressées par lui. Le Bal de bienvenue était dans seulement une semaine et demie et Harry n'avait aucune idée de qui il allait inviter pour le moment. Il n'y avait vraiment personne qui l'intéressait mis à part Ginny, et elle semblait être toujours en compagnie d'un gars ou d'un autre, qu'il pensait que ses chances avec elle, étaient minces, voire nulles. D'ailleurs, il ne savait pas comment Ron prendrait cela, et la dernière chose qu'il voulait était une bagarre avec Ron. A ce point, il pensa ne pas aller au bal du tout.

**§*&o&*§**

Plus tard dans la journée, à l'entraînement de Quiddich, Harry remarqua qu'il y avait beaucoup de gens dans les tribunes, plus que d'habitude, surtout pour une séance d'entraînement de midi. Il regarda autour de lui et repéra le professeur assis seul en train de classer des documents et il couru vers lui.

« Bonjour Professeur ! Merci d'être venu ! » Harry pensait vraiment cela. Il n'avait jamais eu de personne assez intéressée pour venir le voir à un entraînement.

Snape leva les yeux et évalua la santé d'Harry. La couleur de son teint était bonne et il avait l'air d'être bien reposé.

« Monsieur Potter, vous vous abstiendrez de faire quelque chose d'imprudent pendant que vous volez. J'ai fait ce supplément nutritionnel pour que vous puissiez prendre l'antidote ce soir. Je veux vraiment que vous ne sautiez aucun repas aujourd'hui » dit Snape en remettant une bouteille de liquide vert à Harry.

« Wow ! C'est réellement bon ! Si jamais vous êtes fatigué d'enseigner les potions, vous pouvez commencer une nouvelle entreprise en vendant ça ! » dit Harry en finissant la bouteille en quelques gorgées.

« Je vous remercie Monsieur Potter, je vais essayer de garder cela à l'esprit après avoir donner la classe au première année. »

Harry se mit à rire et rendit la bouteille vide au professeur. Il donna une rapide impulsion et décolla dans les airs. Severus le regarda. Il était impressionné par l'aisance et la grâce du garçon sur un balai. Il avait toujours su qu'Harry était un assez bon joueur, mais il n'avait jamais apprécié sa grâce avant aujourd'hui. Harry fit quelques boucles et plongés et les élèves dans les gradins applaudirent.

Severus pouvait entendre les jeunes filles dans les tribunes parler d'Harry, en se demandant qui il avait décidé d'inviter au Bal de bienvenue de la semaine prochaine. De plus il crut entendre les mots *Potion d'amour* à quelques reprises. Il pensa qu'il devrait avertir Harry au cas où quelqu'un essaierait de lui glisser quelque chose dans son verre pour le faire tomber amoureux. Severus se tourna vers le groupe des jeunes filles assises derrière lui et leur envoya un air renfrogné. Les filles prirent immédiatement peur et se déplacèrent plus bas dans les gradins.

Severus retourna à son observation d'Harry et pensa que peut être le garçon était exhibant faisait cette démonstration à son intention. Il devait mettre un terme à ces acrobaties, mais il ne voulait pas gâcher les chances d'Harry d'en montrer un peu. Juste au cas où Harry tomberait, Snape prit sa baguette en main. Heureusement, il n'eu pas besoin de l'utiliser et Harry finit l'entraînement par un spectaculaire atterrissage en spirale directement sur la pelouse en face de Snape. Le vent créé par la spirale souffla les documents de Snape à travers le banc. Severus regarda en direction d'Harry et vit que le garçon attendait d'entendre juste un peu d'éloge sur ses compétences en Quiddich. Snape présumait que les Dursley n'avait jamais assistés à quoi que se soit où Harry excellait et le garçon n'avait probablement jamais eu l'approbation qu'il avait désespérément espérée d'eux.

« Harry venez ici » dit Snape en lui montrant l'espace en face du banc.

Harry avait l'air un peu inquiet et dit avec des tremblements dans la voix « Oui Monsieur, pardon pour les documents, je crois que je n'aurais pas dû faire ça au-dessus des gradins. » Harry se tenait debout devant le professeur en tapant nerveusement sur son balai avec ses doigts.

Snape approcha lentement sa main vers le visage d'Harry et le garçon recula quelque peu. «Je veux juste vous dire que je suis fier de vous. Votre performance était incroyable » dit Snape en frottant la tache de boue sur la joue de Harry avec son pouce avant de retirer sa main. Harry était complètement muet. Il avait pensé que Snape l'avait appelé pour lui infliger un blâme et à la place il était fier de lui ! Il avait touché profondément Harry. Harry sentit une boule dans sa gorge et étudia rapidement son balai pour cacher son émotion.

« Je vous verrai ce soir après le souper. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour l'emballage de vos vêtements, j'ai commandé des vêtements de rechange pour vous, qui resterons dans mon appartement, ici à l'école. » Snape regarda Harry, ce dernier le regardait avec incrédulité.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tout va bien ? » demanda Snape.

Harry secoua la tête et dit « Ce n'est rien Monsieur »

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Harry dit nerveusement « C'est juste …. vous savez… je n'ai jamais vraiment eu personne…. vous savez, les soins, tout ça » Harry sentit son visage commencer à rougir. Si les gradins n'avaient pas été plein et si tous les yeux n'étaient pas fixés sur eux, Snape aurait mis son bras autour des épaules du garçon, mais décida simplement de caresser son épaule à la place.

« Et bien, il faudra vous y faire » Cela étant dit, il rassembla ses papiers et quitta les tribunes sous plusieurs chuchotements et beaucoup de ragots.

Harry regarda vite autour de lui et vit que tout le monde le regardait. Il était reconnaissant qu'ils n'aient pas pu entendre les mots échangés entre son professeur et lui. Il avait hâte de ce weekend de détente, loin de ses camarades indiscrets et ébahis. Il balança son balai sur son épaule et rattrapa le reste de ses coéquipiers, il se sentait comme un peu moins *différent*de tout le monde pour la première fois. Il n'était plus seul et allait avoir une vraie famille, un père qui était très fier de lui.

**§*&o&*§**

Le soir après le souper, Harry cheminait jusqu'aux quartiers de Snape pour son weekend. Il était très heureux de s'éloigner de tout le monde, mais l'idée de prendre ce remède, le décourageait. Quand il atteignit le portrait avec le serpent, il dit le mot de passe et entra. La cheminée ronflait, il y avait un pichet de bière au beurre et deux verres sur la table basse. Harry se sentit tout de suite à l'aise dans la salle chaleureuse et accueillante et laissa tomber son sac de livre sur la table. Harry aperçu le professeur devant son bureau, lisant un parchemin roulé. Il avait un air renfrogné, en colère sur son visage et avait l'air un peu tendu.

« Bonsoir professeur » dit Harry un peu alarmé par l'expression sur le visage du professeur.

« Bonsoir Harry. Avez-vous mangé tous vos repas ? » demanda sèchement le professeur.

« Oui, Monsieur »

« Selon Vespa, cela devrait aider à repousser les douleurs d'estomac »

« Professeur, comment savez-vous qu'elle n'essaye justement pas de me donner plus de poison ? » demande Harry. Cette question tournait dans son esprit depuis les deux derniers jours. Il se laissa tomber sur le sofa et s'appuya sur les oreillers de soie verte.

« Croyez-vous honnêtement que je vous donnerais quelque chose sans le tester en premier ? » répondit Snape un peu durement. Il était très offensé de penser qu'Harry le trouve tellement naïf.

« Oh oui … bien sûr. Je …. Je ne voulais pas dire ça Monsieur » répondit Harry avec appréhension. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, était de fâcher Snape et que ce dernier l'expulse.

« Non, vous avez le droit de contester ce qui vous est donné. En effet, si votre cerveau avait travaillé correctement pendant l'été, vous ne seriez pas dans cette situation, Je ne suis pas certain de ce qui se passait dans votre esprit, lorsque vous buviez le thé » dit Snape en commençant de secouer le flacon d'antidote.

« Je suppose que je ne pensais vraiment pas trop clairement. Je pensais que Stanton était l'un des bons »

« N'essayez plus de vous fier à votre intuition à l'avenir, elle vous induit de tout évidence en erreur »

Harry se sentait un peu maladroit pour le moment. Il se sentait presque comme si Snape ne voulait plus de lui. Il se sentait déjà comme s'il empiétait sur le temps libre du professeur et ne voulait pas prendre plus de temps nécessaire.

« Professeur, je peux retourner à la Tour de Gryffondor après avoir pris l'antidote. Je sais que je prends tout votre temps libre avec tout ça » répondit Harry sincèrement.

Severus s'arrêta à mi foulée et se tourna face au garçon. Il regarda comment Harry avait placé le coussin, il était nettement appuyé sur le retour du divan et alla se placer à côté de son cartable.

« Pourquoi voudriez-vous faire cela ? » demanda Snape

« Je Je ne sais pas, J'ai juste le sentiment que vous ne voulez pas de moi ici et je comprends tout à fait…. » dit Harry en regardant le feu.

« Harry, je veux que vous restiez. Je suis juste un peu nerveux en ce moment, » dit Snape et devant le regard perplexe d'Harry il poursuivit « Je viens de recevoir un hibou de quelqu'un qui m'a mis de mauvaise humeur. Malheureusement, c'est vous qui subissez cette humeur. »

Snape se dirigea vers Harry et posa une main sur son épaule. Harry leva les yeux vers lui avec une expression de soulagement sur le visage.

« Harry, c'est votre maison maintenant. Vous pouvez aller et venir comme il vous plait, tout comme le Manoir Snape est votre maison. Vous n'avez pas besoin de demander pour venir le weekend ou à un autre moment. Comprenez-vous ? Je ne voulais pas vous agresser. »

Harry acquiesça et Snape le ramena su le canapé et le regarda encore une fois, puis s'assit.

« Très bien. Êtes-vous prêt pour l'antidote ? Plus tôt vous le prenez, et aller au lit et plus tôt vous vous sentirez mieux dans la matinée. Je pensais que nous pourrions aller demain sur le Chemin de Traverse et vous acheter de nouveaux gants de Quiddich, J'ai remarqué que vous aviez quelques trous dans les vôtres. Je dois faire un arrêt chez l'apothicaire, certains ingrédients me manquent. »

« Monsieur, pensez-vous que nous pourrions nous arrêter au magasin de Fred et Georges ? »

Snape réfléchit pendant un moment et décida que c'était une bonne idée. Il ne les avait toujours pas correctement remerciés pour avoir trouvé Harry et était prêt à mettre leurs expériences passées de côté, maintenant que les jumeaux n'étaient plus à l'école.

« Oui, si c'est ce que vous désirez. Je dois à la famille Weasley une formidable reconnaissance, » dit sincèrement Severus.

Harry lui jeta un regard curieux « Pourquoi professeur ? »

« Ce sont les jumeaux qui vous ont trouvé dans le tunnel. Qui sait combien de temps vous auriez survécu s'ils ne vous avaient pas trouvé ! » dit Snape en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Maintenant, êtes-vous prêt à boire ça »

« Oui Monsieur, mais euh, il n'y a rien que vous pouvez me donner pour la douleur à l'estomac ? » demanda Harry avec espoir.

« Hum, oui, je sais qu'il est irrité. Je souhaite qu'il y ait quelque chose, mais cela n'a pas fonctionné la dernière fois que vous l'avez pris. Avez-vous mangé un copieux repas ? » demanda Snape en débouchant le flacon et le tendit à Harry.

« Je crois que oui »

Snape lui montra un visage austère et leva un sourcil. « Eh bien, nous allons bientôt le découvrir. Allez-y buvez. »

Snape regarda Harry boire et faire une grimasse.

« C'était affreux. Il avait le goût de Cérumen Haricots de Bertie Crochue ! » dit Harry en saisissant le verre de bière au beurre que Snape lui offrait.

« Je l'ai testé ce matin et les ingrédients de base sont les même que la dernières fois. Vespa a dû enlever l'édulcorant qu'elle avait mis dedans pour le thé »

« Professeur, je ne me sens pas bien » dit Harry, il commençait à trembler et à tenir son estomac.

Snape posa sa main sur son front. Il était plus chaud que la normale, mais pas suffisamment pour provoquer les frissonnements du garçon. Snape attrapa une couverture et l'enroula autour et poussa l'enfant sur l'oreiller et s'assit à côté de lui.

Harry sentait commencer les terribles maux de ventre. Il se roula en boule. Le professeur essaya de le calmer en lui racontant des histoires d'élève pire que Neville en potion et faisait des petits cercles sur son dos. Harry n'écoutait pas vraiment, car la douleur était si intense que le bruit de la voix du professeur était réconfortant. Après une bonne heure, Harry finit par s'endormir.

Snape regardait le visage d'Harry exprimer la douleur qu'il ressentait jusque dans son sommeil et souhaitait avoir pris le poison à la place d'Harry. Harry frémissait de temps en temps, il savait qu'il lui faudrait se dépêcher de découvrir quel ingrédient mystérieux rendait si malade le garçon. Le professeur enveloppa Harry de son bras et appuya sa tête contre le canapé. En quelques minutes, il tomba dans un sommeil agité.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry se réveilla au milieu de la nuit, il se sentait fiévreux et avait soif. Il se redressa et regarda autour de lui, tremblant, il chercha quelque chose à boire pour enlever ce goût horrible de sa bouche. Son verre de bière au beurre était vide, alors lentement, il alla dans la cuisine se chercher un verre d'eau. Ses mains tremblaient tellement sous la douleur de son estomac et de la fièvre, qu'il renversa presque tout le contenu de son verre sur sa chemise. En revenant au salon, quelque chose attira son œil sur le bureau du professeur. C'était le parchemin roulé que le professeur avait lu plus tôt. Il savait que c'était de Vespa, il pouvait voir les insignes de lavande. Harry pensa que c'était ce parchemin qui avait dû mettre son professeur dans une telle mauvaise humeur hier soir. Lentement Harry le déroula et lut ce que Vespa avait à dire

_Severus,_

_Votre demande de renonciation à la succession en échange de la formule de l'antidote n'est pas recevable. Lorsque votre arrière-arrière-grand père est mort, il a placé un charme magique sur la succession en sorte que les portes ne s'ouvriraient que pour son propriétaire légitime. Le sort rendrait la succession inhabitable à toute personne qui ne serait pas l'héritier légitime. Malheureusement, il s'agit d'une clause, y compris pour un enfant adopté. Je dois donc rejeter l'offre de renonciation de la succession et insister pour que l'adoption soit arrêtée. A ce stade, je n'ai plus confiance en vous pour le faire vous-même et *mon peuple* gardera un œil sur vous. _

_Je suis étonnée que vous pensiez que vous pourriez être intelligent Severus. Vous étiez un sot enfant, enfant faible et vous êtes devenu un adulte encore plus pathétique. Ce garçon vaut il vraiment la peine de la division qu'il a causée dans notre famille ?_

_Tante Vespa_

Harry avait la lettre dans ses mains fragiles et la lisait encore une fois. Il ne pouvait croire que Snape était réellement disposé à renoncer à cette belle terre pour l'adopter. Harry se sentait si coupable et pourtant, il se sentait soulagé de savoir que Snape le voulait réellement comme un fils. L'idée était trop belle pour être vraie.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur Potter, croyez vous judicieux de lire les lettre qui ne vous sont pas adressées ? Je vais devoir m'en souvenir à l'avenir et verrouiller le tiroir de mon bureau. » dit Snape furieux et déchira la lettre qu'Harry avait dans la main.

« Oh, euh, je suis désolé monsieur » Il n'y avait vraiment pas grand-chose à dire car Harry venait d'être pris en flagrant délit.

Snape allait lui donner une leçon sur la vie privée, quand il vit Harry commencer à grelotter. « Qu'avez-vous ? Une autre crise de fièvre ? » demanda brusquement Snape et mit sa main sur le front d'Harry. Le garçon était brûlant et il était prêt de s'évanouir.

« Retournez sur le canapé et couchez vous immédiatement. Pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas réveillé et m'avoir dit que vous étiez malade ? Pour l'amour de Merlin, Potter, vous devez apprendre à ne pas me cacher ces choses ! » dit Snape d'une voix cassante, puis il prit un autre flacon dans son sac noir.

Chancelant, Harry se dirigea vers le sofa et tomba pratiquement dessus. Puis il roula sauvagement en se tenant le ventre. Il plaça sa tête sur l'oreiller. Snape s'approcha et le regarda avec inquiétude pendant qu'Harry buvait la potion pour réduire sa fièvre.

« Et bien, je suppose que c'était trop d'attendre que la fièvre redoutée cesse de vous attaquer. Je ne sais si elle a à voir avec l'antidote ou non. Vous aviez clairement de la fièvre avant que l'on vous donne le poison » Snape s'assit à côté de l'oreiller d'Harry et passa sa main sur le front de l'enfant pour y repousser les cheveux trempés de sueur.

Snape savait que le feu grondait et pensait qu'Harry avait des frissons. Il sortit sa baguette et une autre couverture apparut. Il la posa sur Harry et dit « Je ne veux pas que vous ayez trop chaud. Essayez de vous rendormir. J'espère que la fièvre passera et vous vous sentirez mieux dans la matinée » Snape semblait beaucoup plus confiant alors il se sentait mieux.

Harry dormit pendant une bonne heure, Snape assis près de lui posait sa main sur son front dans l'espoir que la fièvre baisse. Snape commençait à se demander si la fièvre était en quelque sorte causée par l'abus qu'Harry avait subi. Il se souvenait qu'Harry avait ses mêmes fièvres à l'hôpital après avoir été secouru et chaque fois que le garçon était particulièrement stressé. Snape savait qu'Harry allait devoir s'ouvrir et parler des mauvais traitements qu'il avait subis ce weekend là, Il pouvait dire qu'Harry essayait de lutter contre les souvenirs et avait vu souvent le garçon secouer la tête, comme pour se vider la tête de quelque chose de mauvais.

Snape se mit à somnoler à nouveau, Harry se réveilla en sursaut et se mit à hurler.

« Il l'a ! Il a Ginny ! Je dois la retrouver ! »

Harry se dressa sur ses pieds et se dirigea vers la porte quand Snape lui attrapa le bras et le fit basculer de sorte qu'ils se retrouvent face à face.

« Potter ! Arrêtez maintenant et regardez-moi ! » Snape saisit le visage du garçon et attendu jusqu'à Harry le regarde dans les yeux avant de dire : « Asseyez-vous et dites-moi ce qui ne va pas »

Harry essaya de s'échapper des mains de Snape « Non ! Voldemort a Ginny, je dois aller l'aider, il est aux portes ! » Harry hurla et essaya de desserrer la poigne ferme de Snape sur son bras.

« Potter arrêtez un instant ! Mlle Weasley est en sécurité dans son lit. Il est 4h00 du matin et personne n'est autorisé à sortir du château. C'est un cauchemar, seulement un cauchemar. » Snape essaya de le résonner et lui saisit l'autre bras d'Harry et le secoua.

« Ce n'est pas un cauchemar ! Il est réel et ça vient de Voldemort, je peux le sentir, je peux le sentir dans ma cicatrice ! » dit Harry avec empathie.

Snape poussa les cheveux en arrière du front d'Harry et vit que la cicatrice était d'une couleur rouge, gonflée de colère. Le professeur savait très bien que cela pouvait être Voldemort, mais il pensa que c'était probablement plus une ruse que la réalité. Mais il savait qu'Harry ne voudrait pas dormir, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait la certitude que Mlle Weasley n'était pas en danger et maintenant lui aussi estimait qu'il fallait en être sûr.

« Très bien. Je monterais dans la Tour de Griffondor si vous restez ici et que vous vous recouchez. Vous avez encore de la fièvre et je ne veux pas que vous vous fatiguiez plus que nécessaire à monter et descendre les escaliers »

« D'accord, mais dépêchez vous….. S'il vous plait » dit Harry et, à contrecœur, il retourna vers le sofa. De toute façon il savait qu'il n'aurait probablement pas pu aller jusqu'à la Tour vu comment il se sentait en ce moment. Il observa le professeur se diriger vers la porte et espérait que Voldemort ne vienne pas encore dans son esprit. C'était dérangeant que Voldemort utilise Ginny comme appât. Il ne pensait pas que quelqu'un pouvait être au courant de ce qu'il éprouvait pour Ginny.

Harry s'assit sur le canapé et regardait la porte quand elle s'ouvrit brusquement et Snape entra suivit de Ginny et Hermione. Harry se leva rapidement et le regretta immédiatement. Il se balançait et serait tombé si Snape ne s'était pas précipité pour le rattraper par le bras.

« Ginny, tu vas bien » dit Harry un peu gêné par l'incident. Le professeur le poussa ver le sofa et Harry s'assit.

« Harry, ça va ? Le professeur Snape nous a dit que tu avais encore une fois rêvé de Tu Sais Qui ! » dit Ginny alors qu'elle resserrait sa robe de chambre autour d'elle et regarda Harry avec inquiétude. Il tremblait et était fébrile.

« Encore ? » interrogea le professeur Snape et regarda Harry avec un air sévère.

Harry ne dit rien, mais Hermione répondit à sa place. « Oui Monsieur, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'Harry a pensé que Ginny était en difficulté. C'est ce jour là que vous l'avez surpris dans le couloir, il avait fait un autre cauchemar. »

Harry se sentit totalement trahi par sa meilleure amie et la foudroya du regard avant de regarder son professeur.

« Harry, je suis perdu. Je ne sais pas comment faire avec vous et les secrets que vous me cachez. Quand comprendrez-vous que vous pouvez me faire confiance ? » dit sévèrement Snape en poussant Harry sur l'oreiller. Le garçon frissonnait et il lui jeta la couverture sur les épaules. Les deux jeunes filles regardèrent Snape avec un peu de crainte sur leurs visages. Snape adoucit son expression et secoua la tête de frustration. Harry regardait ses pieds et ne savait pas comment répondre. Il n'avait jamais voulu que Snape sache tout de ses rêves, car il savait que le professeur reprendrait les leçons d'Occlumancie. Ginny vint s'asseoir à côté de lui et lui saisit sa main tremblante.

« Je vais bien Harry, Voldy essaie juste de te faire peur. Ne l'écoute plus » lui dit elle en lui caressant la main. Harry regarda son visage et se sentit soulagé.

« Monsieur Potter, je crois que vous avez rendez-vous avec moi demain pour une leçon d'Occlumancie, la sortie sur le chemin de traverse devra attendre. Dans l'immédiat, je vais chercher une tasse de thé pour ces deux demoiselles avant de les escorter à la tour de Gryffondor. »

Ginny et Hermione étaient surprises de voir Snape si gentil. Il était une personne totalement différente maintenant qu'il avait adopté Harry. « Ce sera gentil Monsieur » dit Hermione.

Snape tira sa baguette et trois tasses de thé fumant apparurent sur la table basse. Il s'excusa et laissa les trois Gryffondors. Personne ne parla pendant quelques minutes. Puis Ginny finit par prendre la parole.

« Mince alors ! Harry ! Snape se soucie réellement de toi, tu ne trouves pas ? Il a été vers MacGonagall, pour demander la permission de venir nous voir. Il a dit que tu serais très inquiet tant que tu ne m'aurais pas vue en personne. »

Harry regarda Ginny dans sa robe de chambre et ses chaussons rose fluo. Il sentit un fort désir de se pencher et de l'embrasser. Mais il se retint et lui serra la main à la place.

Hermione prit subitement la parole « Harry, je ne voulais pas te causer d'ennuis, c'est simplement qu'avec ce qui c'est passé l'année dernière avec Sirius, j'ai peur que Voldemort le fasse encore. »

« Hermione, comment sais-tu que la dernière fois j'avais eu ce cauchemar ? Oh j'oubliais, je suis sûr que c'est Ron que te l'as dit. Bordel ! Hermione ! » Harry n'avait pas fini sa phrase que Snape rentra dans la chambre et le foudroya.

« Monsieur Potter, il me semble que vous avez besoin de plus de leçon que je pensais. Demain, vous aurez non seulement une leçon d'Occlumancie, mais aussi une sur les manières »

Snape confronta Hermione et lui dit : « si vous êtes prêtes mes dames, je pense que nous pouvons y aller. Il semble que Monsieur Potter a besoin de plus de repos, peut être qu'alors il se souviendra des bonnes manières. » Snape tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la porte.

Ginny regarda Harry et n'était pas sure qu'il soit rouge de fièvre ou de s'attirer des ennuis devant tout le monde. Elle pressa sa main et dit : « Pourrions-nous venir te voir demain ? »

Harry regarda Snape et celui-ci répondit : « C'est la maison de Monsieur Potter. Il peut inviter qui il souhaite pour une visite. Bien que je ne voie pas pourquoi quelqu'un voudrait passer du temps avec lui, vu la façon dont il parle à son amie » Snape regarda Harry avec déception.

Harry regarda Hermione, elle se leva avec un air contrarié sur le visage. « Hermione, je suis désolé. J'espère que toutes les deux vous reviendrez me rendre visite et si Ron veut venir avec vous il est le bienvenu ! » dit Harry en claquant des dents.

Snape essaya de ne pas montrer comme il était inquiet et revint rapidement vers Harry. Il posa sa main sur son front. Effectivement l'enfant était en feu à nouveau.

« Harry, je serai bientôt de retour » dit Snape d'une voix beaucoup plus douce, il poussa délicatement Harry en arrière sur l'oreiller et lui déposa de la couverture dessus. Il fit apparaître un verre d'eau et l'offrit au garçon, mais Harry le refusa. Snape repartit vers la porte un air d'inquiétude sur son visage. Les filles lui firent un dernier signe de la main et suivirent Snape pour retourner dans leur dortoir.

Harry ferma les yeux et les visions de Vernon lui revinrent immédiatement en mémoire. Il essaya de les repousser et échoua lamentablement. Il retomba dans un sommeil agité.

**§*&o&*§**

Le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla en se sentant mieux. Sa fièvre avait disparue ainsi que ses douleurs d'estomac. Il prit une douche et s'habilla. Il partit à la recherche de Snape. Le professeur l'attendait devant son bureau.

« Bonjour Harry, comment vous sentez-vous ? » demanda Snape

« Je me sens très bien, je me sens assez bien pour aller au Chemin de Traverse » dit Harry en espérant que son professeur avait oublié sa menace de la nuit dernière de lui donner des leçons Occlumancie.

« Oui et bien nous avons du travail à faire » dit Snape en faisant signe à Harry de prendre place sur le siège en face de son bureau.

Harry s'assit et commença d'essayer de repousser les souvenir de Privet Drive avant que Snape ait une chance de voir ce qu'il lui était arrivé pendant l'été. Snape s'assit de l'autre côté du bureau et regarda Harry fermer les yeux et secouer la tête légèrement.

« Prêt, Legilimancie ! » dit Snape et plongea dans les pensées d'Harry et ses souvenirs.

Harry sur son Eclair de feu, un sentiment d'euphorie… Dursley tirant sa ceinture…. Harry tenant la main de Ginny…. Harry attaché au lit de sa chambre par son oncle….. Snape senti des murs noirs s'opposer avec force et fut repoussé de l'esprit d'Harry. Snape ouvrit les yeux et trouva Harry haletant et plier en deux.

« Pourquoi, pourquoi devez-vous me faire ça ? » plaida Harry en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

« Il faut cesser de repousser ces souvenirs au loin et commencer à en parler»

« Vous dites ça comme si c'était une chose facile à faire, mais vous n'avez aucune idée de comment je me sens rien qu'en pensant au pouvoir qu'avait Vernon sur moi ! Je suis censé tuer Voldemort un jour et je ne peux même pas me défendre contre mon oncle dégoûtant » hurla Harry.

Snape regarda l'enfant se débattre avec ses émotions et se sentit soulagé de voir Harry reconnaître qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. « Harry, tu n'avais pas de baguette magique, tu a été protégé par ta chouette et ton oncle t'a tourmenté toute ta vie. Maintenant, dis-moi ce qu'il t'a fait »

« Non ! Assez Severus. Je ne veux pas en parler » hurla Harry en se passant la main dans les cheveux pour essayer de se calmer.

Snape voyait dans quelle détresse se trouvait Harry et il pensait qu'il pouvait essayer une nouvelle méthode pour que le garçon s'ouvre. Il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau et sortit un cahier de note en cuir noir.

« Harry essayons quelque chose de nouveau. Je vais arrêter de te forcer à parler des sévices que tu as vécus, mais essaie de les écrire à la place. Je peux voir clairement comment ces souvenirs te bouleversent » dit Snape en poussant le cahier de note en direction d'Harry.

Harry ouvrit le livre et vit les pages blanches à l'intérieur. Il serait plus facile d'écrire que d'en parler et si cela lui permettait d'avoir une pause avec les leçons d'Occlumancie, alors cela en valait la peine.

« D'accord, mais vous devez me promettre de ne le monter à personne » dit Harry dans un souffle

« Evidemment ! Tout ce que tu écriras, sera entre toi et moi »dit Snape. Il sentit son cœur sauter un battement à la vue de l'expression qu'Harry lui offrait. Harry le regardait avec une terrible douleur de manière très claire sur le visage. Une trop grande tristesse pour un garçon de seize ans se faisait sentir. « Vous savez Monsieur Potter, je pense que vous avez eu assez de leçon pour la journée. Allons-nous au Chemin de Traverse ? »

Harry acquiesça et posa le cahier noir en essayant de ne pas penser aux mots qui seraient écrits. Il se leva et regarda Severus avec gratitude.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry et Snape quittèrent Poudlard et apparurent au Chemin de Traverse. Ils prirent un copieux petit déjeuner avec Tom au Chaudron Baveur. Quand ils eurent fini, ils prirent le chemin de la boutique de l'apothicaire et au même moment Vespa se rendait aussi dans le même magasin.

Harry et le professeur Snape se trouvèrent face à face avec Vespa Snape !

**À suivre**

11


	24. Le magasin de l'apothicaire

**Titre Anglais: **Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français : **Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus James Lupin

**Bêta Lectrice : **Show must go on

**Chapitre traduit par : **77Hildegard

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : **Fini** (53 chap)**

**État de la fic en français : **24; **Traduit : ; En cours : **

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction.

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité.

Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry.

Snape décide de l'adopter et de le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire son histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

**Tout les membres de Paradise Of Readers, **

**Vous souhaite un joyeux noël.**

**0o0 **

**Chapitre 24 : Le magasin de l'apothicaire**

Harry et le professeur Snape étaient sur le chemin de Traverse marchant vers le magasin de l'apothicaire juste au moment même où tante Vespa en sortit. En premier l'air se fit glacial quand ils se reconnurent. Puis Snape sortit sa baguette mais Vespa l'avait déjà sortie et la pointait sur la tête de Harry.  
« Rangez votre baguette Snape ou ce garçon en payera les conséquences, » Siffla Vespa sur un ton d'où suintait le mal.

Severus abaissa lentement sa baguette avant de la ranger dans sa robe. Vespa garda la sienne sur la tête d'Harry en regardant son neveu. Elle continua de garder sa baguette sur la tête d'Harry et remarqua le regard alarmé que lançait Severus sur Harry. Il lui semblait très clair que ce garçon était très spécial pour Severus.

« Alors, tu as choisi de ne pas tenir compte de mon avertissement, je vois, il est évident que tu prévois toujours d'adopter l'orphelin. Tss, tss Severus tu es encore plus faible d'esprit que je ne le pensais. » réprimanda Vespa et elle abaissa légèrement sa baguette, la pointant à présent sur la poitrine d'Harry.

Snape savait qu'elle était une experte dans les sorts informulés, et n'osait pas faire un geste contre elle avec sa baguette pointée sur le cœur d'Harry. Il regarda Harry dans les yeux secouant la tête, décourageant le garçon de faire quelque chose de téméraire.

Harry, qui avait vu le signe de Snape lui ordonnant de rester immobile, ressentit une peur soudaine à l'idée du contrôle que Vespa avait sur lui à ce moment. Harry regarda Vespa et vit le reflet du mal dans ses yeux et le ricanement mauvais qu'elle portait continuellement. Il pouvait sentir son répugnant parfum à la lavande, préparé à partir d'un mélange des herbes de l'apothicaire. Ça lui retourna l'estomac et il sut qu'il n'oublierait jamais cette odeur. A ce moment, Harry voulait la tuer et la regarder souffrir comme il avait souffert. Elle était la cause de son renvoi chez les Dursley, et la raison de son mal être, et le pire de tout c'est qu'à cause d'elle le professeur Snape ne pouvait pas prétendre à son adoption. Il fut remplir de fureur et regarda le visage de la sorcière avec dégoût.

« Comment oses-tu me regarder comme ça, petite créature pathétique. Tu n'as pas idée du pouvoir que j'ai sur toi en ce moment, n'est ce pas ? Si je refuse de te donner l'antidote tu mourras d'une mort lente et horrible en sentant tes entrailles se ronger. Tu n'auras plus ces joues roses et ses yeux brillant, » Vespa caressa le visage d'Harry avec son autre main.  
« Ne le touche pas, » dit Snape en faisant un pas vers eux.

Vespa regarda Severus dans les yeux tout en caressant une nouvelle fois ne visage d'Harry, mettant au défi l'homme de faire le moindre mouvement. Harry avait un air de panique dans les yeux et tira sa tête brusquement en arrière, des souvenirs de l'oncle Vernon inondant sa mémoire. Son ventre était noué et il se sentait comme s'il allait vomir. Vespa lui saisit le visage et lui donna une puissante gifle. Harry était choqué, il porta sa main à sa joue endolorie regardant vers Severus. Il aurait voulu jeter des sorts à la vieille sorcière et se demanda pourquoi Severus ne l'avait pas déjà fait.

Severus regarda à nouveau le garçon dans les yeux secouant de nouveau légèrement la tête. Il fit un nouveau pas vers eux mais Vespa attrapa rapidement le bras d'Harry.  
Severus savait qu'il n'était pas assez rapide pour pouvoir mettre Harry en sécurité avant qu'elle ne jette un sort. Il était livide et tremblait de fureur envers Vespa. Il vit la violente réaction d'Harry après avoir été touché de cette manière, il savait qu'il aurait besoin de régler ça avec le garçon très bientôt. Il sentait un immense besoin de protéger Harry et se rapprocha un peu plus près de lui.

« Retourne en arrière Severus, » Vespa leva et pressa fortement sa baguette sur la poitrine d'Harry. Snape entendit la respiration d'Harry se faire plus rapide. Il fit rapidement un pas en arrière ne voulant pas donner une raison de plus à Vespa pour blesser le garçon.

Quelques femmes s'étaient arrêtées pour regarder quand Harry s'était fait giflé. Maintenant un peu plus de monde regardait et Vespa prit soudain conscience de leurs murmures.  
« Vespa, nous sommes au milieu du chemin de Traverse avec plusieurs témoins autour de nous. Tu devrais baisser immédiatement ta baguette avant de commencer à décimer une foule entière, » dit Snape en essayant de la raisonner. Sa main était maintenant à l'intérieur de son vêtement près de sa baguette.

« Oh oui, dès que j'aurais libéré le garçon je sais exactement ce que tu feras. Tu ne me laisses pas d'autres possibilités que de prendre le jeune monsieur Potter avec moi, » Vespa resserra sa prise autour du bras d'Harry comme un étau.

Severus agrippa immédiatement l'autre bras d'Harry le tirant d'un coup sec loin de Vespa avant qu'elle ne puisse disparaître avec lui. Vespa perdit son emprise sur Harry et Severus pointa sa baguette sur Vespa en criant, « Stupéfix ! »

Un rayon jaune sortit de la baguette de Vespa et frôla le bras d'Harry et le garçon cria à l'agonie en tombant au sol. Snape se jeta sur Harry et se retourna vers Vespa qui disparut avec un grand POP !

Vespa était partie emportant avec elle leur meilleure chance d'avoir l'antidote avec la formule.

Snape se releva rapidement tirant Harry avec lui. Harry garda son bras blessé contre son corps ressentant encore les effets du contrôle de Vespa.

« Ça fait mal ? Je peux regarder ? » demanda gentiment Snape remontant gentiment la manche d'Harry, ravalant un vague de colère.

« Je vais bien professeur, ça pique juste un peu, » Harry mentait, il se mit à serrer son bras encore une fois.

« Retournons à Poudlard et on verra comment on pourra soigner cela. » dit le professeur Snape en le regardant avec un regard anxieux.

Snape était en colère contre lui même pour ne pas avoir pu capturer Vespa, la laissant s'échapper. Il savait qu'elle ne leur laisserait pas une chance d'avoir l'antidote à nouveau, lui laissant trois jours pour trouver la formule par ses propres moyens. Il était frustré comme pas permis. La pensée qu'Harry puisse mourir était un concept pénible pour lui mais il savait que c'était possible maintenant. Snape mit son bras autour des épaules du garçon et le tint étroitement contre lui l'escortant dans le magasin de l'apothicaire.

Harry se pencha vers son professeur pour ressentir le sentiment de sécurité une fois encore. Il prit une grande respiration et essaya d'oublier la douleur qui provenait de son bras. Il sentit son bras commençait à gonfler il le palpa légèrement et essaya de se concentrer sur le bras de son professeur entourant ses épaules. Toute sa vie il avait vu l'oncle Vernon faire la même chose pour réconforter Dudley. Il le voyait et avait toujours espéré qu'un jour l'oncle Vernon le déteste un peu moins et le réconforte comme ça. Maintenant son professeur était en train de le faire et Harry ne voulait pas oublier ce sentiment : avoir quelqu'un qui s'inquiétait pour vous. Il savait qu'avec d'autres personnes un simple contact physique avec leurs parents aurait suffit mais il ne voulait pas. Chaque fois que son professeur avait mis bras autour de lui, qu'il avait rejeté ses cheveux vers l'arrière ou qu'il avait touché son visage était des souvenirs qu'Harry se remémorait quand il recommençait à penser aux abus dont il avait souffert. Il avait besoin de ces petits moments à ranger et à sortir quand il sentait la dépression et la tristesse le reprendre. Cela devenait de plus en plus dur de cacher la dépression dans laquelle il était. Il savait que cela avait un rapport avec ce que lui avait fait l'oncle Vernon mais il avait aussi le sentiment que c'était aussi à cause du poison qui courait dans ses veines. Il ne savait pas comment le cacher encore car cela ne faisait que s'aggraver

Snape dirigea Harry vers un coin de la boutique et lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, « Attends ici je dois parler avec l'apothicaire, » Snape regarda Harry de plus près, « Est ce que tu vas bien, Harry, »  
Harry hocha la tête de façon affirmative, sentant une boule dans la gorge, n'osait pas parler.

Snape lui lança un autre regard interrogatif puis parti à la recherche des ingrédients dont il aurait besoin. Il questionna l'apothicaire sur les achats de Vespa. Il prit exactement les mêmes ingrédients qu'elle avait pris et espéra qu'il serait capable de travailler et de résoudre le mystère du poison dans les temps.

Harry resta tranquillement debout dans le coin, berçant son bras blessé et réfléchissant à propos du poison qui lui rongeait les entrailles. Il savait ce que cette rencontre avec Vespa voulait dire et il était effrayé à la pensée de mourir de la façon qu'elle lui avait décrite. Il espérait qu'elle enverrait l'antidote ou que Snape trouve un quelconque moyen de le préparer dans les temps. Il pensa à ses amis et à Remus ainsi qu'à la famille Weasley et comment ils allaient réagir quand il leur annoncera qu'il avait été empoisonné par la tante de Snape. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils réagiraient bien et espérait qu'ils ne seraient pas en colère contre le professeur Snape. Il savait déjà comment le méchant professeur Snape se sentait à propos de tous ces événements et ne voulait alourdir sa peine.

Quand Snape en eut fini avec ses achats, il s'arrêta devant Harry et chercha sur le visage du garçon un indice pour savoir comment il allait. Il vit la trace rougie de la main sur le visage pâle de Harry et voulu tuer sa tante pour le venger.

« Partons, » déclara brutalement Snape en marchant à travers le hall. Il avait besoin de contrôler ses émotions et de les garder pour lui avant de parler au garçon. Il savait comment Harry avait tendance à prendre pour lui tous les malheurs du monde et il voulait être sur qu'Harry n'interprète pas mal sa colère.

Harry hocha la tête et suivi le professeur à travers le hall pour retourner à Poudlard. Sur le chemin du retour à l'école, Harry ressentit la trace du poison à l'intérieur de lui venir à la surface de sa peau. Il essaya de le renvoyer à l'intérieur mais le souvenir de sentir ses entrailles brûler la nuit dernière était trop fort. Il savait combien ce serait difficile de cacher tout cela à ses amis et il décida de ne pas retourner dans la tour de Gryffondor de si tôt. C'était déjà si dur de cacher les cauchemars qu'il faisait chaque nuit et il se sentait en sécurité auprès de son professeur.

« Monsieur, cela vous dérange si je reste avec vous pendant quelque temps ?

« Non, ça ne me dérange pas du tout, et au vu des faits j'allais moi même te le suggérer. Je voulais prélever plusieurs échantillons de sang et garder un oeil sur ce bras. Si mes suppositions sont correctes, je pense que ton bras deviendra de plus en plus douloureux et n'ira pas mieux. » dit Severus en regardant vers Harry pour voir sa réaction.

Harry secoua la tête, « Rien n'ira bien pour moi, n'est ce pas ? »

Snape espérait avoir pu nier ce qu'Harry venait de dire mais avec honnêteté il ne pouvait pas.

« Un jour tu auras tout ce que tu as toujours voulu et tu auras derrière toi ces derniers jours comme de simples jours. »

Harry répondit tranquillement « J'ai failli ne presque pas avoir tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu. »  
Snape regarda vers le garçon, les épaules affalées et la tête baissée, réalisant tout d'un coup ce à quoi Harry voulait faire allusion. La seule chose que le garçon ait jamais voulue était d'avoir une famille qui l'aimerait de façon inconditionnelle.

« Harry cette adoption se fera. On n'a qu'à dire qu'il y a un petit blocage mais je n'abandonnerai jamais et toi non plus. En attendant, je te considère toujours comme mon fils. Tu as compris ? »  
Harry leva les yeux vers le visage de son professeur « Oui, mais ce n'est pas réel. »  
Snape lui lança un regard rempli de confusion mais ne dit rien, et ils passèrent les portes du château.

**§*&o&*§**

Quand ils arrivèrent dans les quartiers de Snape, Harry alla directement vers le sofa et s'y coucha serrant son bras blessé contre sa poitrine. Snape laissa tomber ses achats et s'assit aux côtés de Harry.  
« Puis-je ? » demanda le professeur en désignant le bras blessé de Harry.

Harry regarda Snape remonter sa manche une fois encore et analyser la blessure qui avait maintenant la taille d'une orange. Il la frictionna avec un baume alors qu'Harry regardait au loin, fermant les yeux sous la douleur

« Ça fait mal? » demanda gentiment Snape tournant vers lui le visage d'Harry.  
Harry secoua la tête, non, Severus le tint par le menton en le regardant dans les yeux.  
« Peut être un peu, mais je vais bien, » admit à contrecœur Harry en dégageant son menton  
« Oui, bien je vais te donner une potion pour la douleur, elle devrait l'atténuer rapidement. Tu devrais garder immobile ton bras pendant quelque temps, jusqu'à ce que l'inflammation disparaisse. Pas de Quidditch pendant deux jours. » Snape attrapa à nouveau le menton d'Harry lui lançant un regard ferme.

Harry accepta d'un hochement de tête  
« Je passerai le reste de la journée en bas dans mon laboratoire et je veux que tu dorme en bas aussi pour pouvoir garder un oeil sur toi. Cela te dérange t-il ?

« Non monsieur, » répondit Harry en se sentant mieux à l'idée de ne pas avoir à rester seul maintenant. Il devenait nerveux à propos du poison dans son organisme et être tout seul ne ferait que ressasser tout ça encore plus.

« Harry il y a autre chose dont je voudrais parler avec toi. Quand Vespa t'a touché le visage, tu as réagi d'une façon très bizarre. » déclara Rogue en espérant qu'Harry s'ouvrirait à lui.

« Oui, et ? » dit Harry en sentant monter la colère en lui.

« Donc... Je me demandais si ça n'avait rien à voir avec les Dursley ? » demanda Snape avec précaution. Harry n'était pas sur de savoir ce qui était arrivé à Harry chez ses Moldus. Il avait des souvenirs de Vernon, mais il avait les évènements à travers les yeux de l'homme. Il savait qu'Harry avait un différent souvenir de cette expérience et il n'avait aucun doute que c'était encore plus douloureux.

Harry retire son bras des mains de Snape et roula sur le flan, dos à son professeur « laissez-moi tranquille. » dit-il d'une voix fatiguée.  
« Je ne serais pas un bon professeur si je te laissais pas tranquille. Quelque chose à propos de la façon dont elle t'a touché à raviver des souvenirs, n'est ce pas ? » demanda patiemment Snape.  
Harry appuya son visage contre le dossier du sofa et resta silencieux.

Après quelques minutes, Snape déclara « Après que tu auras dormi, je te demanderais d'écrire dans le livre noir que je t'ai donné. Tu ne devras pas faire autre chose avant d'avoir répondu clairement à ma question. Est ce que c'est bien compris Monsieur Potter ? » Snape n'était pas sûr de comment un véritable parent réglerait cette inconfortable situation mais être patient ne semblait pas avoir fonctionné jusqu'à présent. Il essaya donc une nouvelle tactique.

« Je ne veux pas faire ça, OK ? Pouvez-vous juste arrêter de me rappeler ces choses ? Je veux dire que ça a déjà été assez dur de passer au travers et maintenant vous voulez que j'y repense et que je l'écrive ! » déclara Harry avec emphase en ayant toujours la tête contre le dossier du sofa.

« Oui, je n'ai aucun doute que ça a dû être dur d'y faire face mais ça continuera de te miner jusqu'à ce que tu fasses face. » dit gentiment Snape en plaçant sa main sur l'épaule de Harry.

Harry enleva la main de Snape de son épaule et lutta pour se lever son bras blessé toujours serré près de lui. Il marcha pour aller dans sa chambre mais fut rapidement stopper quand il entendit la voix de Snape.

« Monsieur Potter vous ne vous éloignerez pas de moi jusqu'à ce que nous ayons fini avec notre conversation. Maintenant revenez ici vous asseoir. » lui ordonna t- il durement.

Harry voulait fuir, mais il avait pris l'habitude d'obéir. Il retourna à contre cœur et s'assit sur le canapé en regardant le bout de ses chaussures.

« Je pensais que nous étions d'accord sur le fait que tu resterais avec moi dans le laboratoire ? Arrête d'agir de façon si immature et fait juste ce que je te dis de faire. C'est pour ton bien, » dit Snape en commençant à perdre sa patience envers le garçon.

Harry allait discuter, il allait dire à son professeur qu'il ne pouvait pas ouvrir ses souvenirs ou alors il allait craquer, mais il était si fatigué. Tout d'un coup il se sentit vidé physiquement et voulait juste dormir. Le moyen le plus rapide pour pouvoir faire ça était de se montrer d'accord avec le professeur.

« Oui monsieur, » dit il d'une voix défaite.

Snape trouva cette réponse un peu inquiétante. Il pensait que ce serait plutôt un argument et peut être un compromis mais la façon dont Harry avait répondu le gênait.

Harry suivit doucement Snape jusqu'au laboratoire et s'allongea sur un lit doux pendant que le professeur commençait à travailler. Il était en train de s'endormir avec les yeux clos quand le professeur vint près de lui.

Snape conjura une couverture et couvrit le garçon fatigué avec. Le professeur se sentait comme s'il avait un énorme poids sur les épaules et le sentiment de peur qu'il ressentait s'amplifia.

« Je ne te laisserai pas, fils, » dit le maître des potions dans un faible murmure. Harry se relaxa davantage et se laissa tomber dans les limbes du sommeil.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry se réveilla au son d'une voix des heures plus tard, mais il fit semblant d'être toujours endormi pour pouvoir écouter.

« Severus c'est un plan trop périlleux, » dit la voix insistante de Dumbledore.

« Mais je dois faire quelque chose Albus. Je ne peux pas rester sans rien faire et le regarder souffrir pendant que l'autre jubile. Il en vaut bien le risque. » Harry pouvait entendre un rythme pendant que le maîtres des potions parlait « Nous n'avons pas de temps pour argumenter Albus. Soit vous marchez dans le plan soit vous faîtes comme si vous n'en aviez jamais entendu parler. »

« Severus, les Aurors sont proches de la retrouver. Ils savent que Miss Charlet étudie à Beauxbatons et ils suivent son courrier. Ils pourraient effectivement capturer Vespa en quelques jours. » Harry entendit les paroles du directeur et s'imagina un homme âgé et fatigué.

« Et que croyez-vous qu'il réussiront à faire en arrêtant Vespa et en la questionnant ? Elle a l'antidote contre le Véritaserum ainsi qu'à une foule d'autres façons de l'interroger. Ils n'ont pas de preuve Albus. Vous comprenez, nous devons riposter avec la seule chose qui compte pour cette vieille sorcière.

« Severus vous pourriez finir à Azkaban pour avoir fait quelque chose d'aussi mal. Vous pensez vraiment que vous pourriez passer à travers cela si ça vous arrivait ? Plaida Dumbledore.

« Oh oui ! Vous connaissez mon passé même si j'aurais préféré le contraire. Vous savez ce dont je suis capable. » Harry entendit Snape venir vers lui et ferma rapidement les yeux.

« Monsieur Potter, vous êtes en train de nous espionner ! « dit durement Snape en retirant les couvertures loin d'Harry. Qu'avez vous entendu ? »

Harry se redressa et haussa les épaules.

Snape sortit sa baguette de sa poche et la pointa sur la tête d'Harry, « Legilimens. »

Harry sentit une présence dans ses pensées et essaya de repousser son professeur à l'extérieur. « Sortez ! » Cria Harry et après un moment, il sentit la présence partir. Harry leva les yeux, haletant de l'effort qu'il avait fait pour repousser son professeur hors de ses pensées.

Snape était heureux qu'Harry n'ait pas entendu toute la conversation, spécialement la partie où il était question de retirer la partie du Lord qui se trouvait dans son âme. Mais il apprit aussi qu'Harry était très fatigué et que son bras le faisait beaucoup souffrir. Il essaya de rester calme face au garçon qui tentait désespérément de lui cacher sa douleur mais il commençait à perdre la bataille.

« Pourquoi vous voulez vous me cachez votre souffrance, Monsieur Potter ? Aboya Snape en versant un peu de potion dans un flacon. « Merlin, Potter, c'est si dur pour vous de me dire quand vous êtes dans la douleur ! »

Harry était sur le point de dire un mensonge, mais se ravisa, sachant que son professeur venait juste de voir ses pensées et qu'il désirait savoir la vérité. « Mon oncle ne m'a jamais autorisé à lui dire quand je me sentais mal, il pensait que j'agissais comme un bébé et que je devais être... puni. »

Snape lui lança un regard de pure horreur et n'étant pas capable de dire quelque chose referma dans un claquement la bouche.

« J'ai entendu que vous aviez un plan mais peu importe ce plan je ne veux pas que vous ayez des ennuis à cause de moi. Je ne pense pas être encore de capable de me regarder si je savais que quelque chose vous était arrivé à cause de moi. » dit Harry avec colère. Il n'était pas heureux que Snape ai violé ses pensées de cette manière. Dumbledore avait le dos tourné, Harry savait qu'il ne voulait pas s'impliquer comme ces derniers jours.

Snape mit de force la fiole dans les mains d'Harry. Harry regarda le visage de son professeur où un sentiment d'irritation était clairement inscrit.

« Buvez. » dit le professeur. Il pensa à ce qu'Harry venait juste de dire et ressentit de la compassion pour ce que le garçon avait vécu dans sa vie. « Contrairement à votre tuteur précédent je **veux **savoir quand vous souffrez, » dit Snape d'une voix plus sympathique. « Ne te cache plus de moi s'il te plaît. »

Le bras d'Harry lui lançait terriblement, il but donc la potion. Le professeur le repoussa sans ménagement dans le lit et le couvrit de la couverture. En quelques minutes Harry était dans un profond sommeil sans rêves et Snape était de retour à comploter.

**À suivre**


	25. Un peu de fun

**Titre Anglais: **Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français : **Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Bêta Traductrice : **Rémus James Lupin

**Bêta Correctrice: **Gaya

**Bêta Lectrice : **Show must go on

**Chapitre traduit par : **77Hildegard

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : **Fini** (53 chap)**

**État de la fic en français : **25; **Traduit : 34, 38 ; En cours : **35, 36, 37

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction.

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité.

Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry.

Snape décide de l'adopter et de le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire son histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

**Tout les membres de Paradise Of Readers, **

**Vous souhaite de passer de bonnes fêtes.**

**0o0 **

**Chapitre 25**

Quelques heures plus tard, Harry fut réveillé par le bruit de quelque chose claquant contre le mur du laboratoire, Severus jura, le souffle court. Il s'assit rapidement et regarda autour du laboratoire. Le laboratoire était mal éclairé et il y régnait la même odeur d'herbes quand dans le laboratoire du manoir de Snape. Il se leva du lit et Snape se dirigea vers lui, un regard tendu sur le visage. Harry recula instinctivement de quelques pas et porta son bras lancinant à sa poitrine.

« Ne faites pas cela, monsieur Potter ! » dit Snape d'un ton irrité.

« Faire quoi, monsieur ? Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? » Harry frissonnait, gardant son regard sur le professeur agité.

Le professeur hocha la tête et pris une calme respiration avant de dire, « Rien, ce n'est pas de votre faute. »

Brusquement, Snape ressentit le besoin de s'expliquer « Je n'aime pas vous voir reculer en me montrant votre peur. Il semble que vous faîtes cela plus souvent que je ne le croyais. »

Harry était complètement humilié. Et pire, il savait que le professeur voudrait insister sur le cahier noir maintenant.

« Je... Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait cela monsieur, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de le faire. J'ai juste... Je suis désolé. »

« Ne vous excusez pas ! » Le professeur était cassant, ayant les nerfs à vif après avoir passé toute la soirée sur ses recherches infructueuses « C'est l'autre question sur laquelle nous devons travailler, vous excusez quand ce n'est clairement pas votre faute, foutu Dursley qui vous a fait ça ! » Snape hocha la tête et s'éloigna de Harry.

Harry regarda Snape. Foutu Dursley qui ont fait quoi ?

Harry eut honte, non pas sur ce que Vernon avait fait mais par le sentiment d'avoir déçu son professeur « Vous voulez dire quoi exactement à propos de Vernon et que m'a-t-il fait ? »

« Ce que je veux dire monsieur Potter c'est que vous avez changé de façon spectaculaire depuis 5 ans. Et je l'attribue à Dursley, » répondit Rogue à sa question tout en continuant de préparer sa potion, sa colère était partie maintenant.

Harry sentit son visage se réchauffer. Donc, c'était ce que tout le monde voyait en lui : un garçon blessé et effrayé. Bon sang ce n'était pas en tant que tel qu'il voulait agir, et surtout pas comme cela qu'il voulait que les autres le voit. Il devrait tuer Voldemort un jour par la barbe de Merlin. Il ne pouvait être perçu comme une mauviette pleurnicheuse. Snape regarda vers lui, l'étudiant pendant une minute, avant de dire « Comme je l'ai dit, monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas de votre faute. Vous n'avez eu aucun contrôle sur cette situation. »

C'était juste les pensées qui lui avaient traversé l'esprit avant le retour à l'école.

« C'était tout simple. Qu'arrive t-il à ma magie incontrôlée ? Je ne comprends pas comment j'ai pu faire envoler ma tante après qu'elle eut insultée mes parents et comment j'ai effrayé Dudley avec un serpent mais quand mon oncle... » Harry s'arrêta tout d'un coup, ne voulant révéler quoi que ce soit.

« Quand votre oncle, quoi ? Continuez, » commanda Snape.

Harry hocha la tête et baissa son regard sur ses pieds

« Regardez-moi quand je parle. » ordonna-t-il. « J'ai dit continuez. »

Harry se força à regarder son professeur dans les yeux. « Et bien, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'est arrivé l'été dernier, je veux dire je n'ai jamais voulu laisser l'oncle Vernon me faire du mal comme ça avant, mais cet été, je me suis senti... Je ne sais pas... impuissant à l'arrêter. C'était tellement bizarre J'ai continué de penser que ma magie instinctive pourrait m'aider, mais elle ne l'a jamais fait. Cette pensée me préoccupe. »

"N'avez vous jamais considérez le fait que vous n'avez pas pu la faire ressortir parce que vous pensiez que vous méritiez cela ? Le professeur arrêta de remuer la potion et examina la réaction d'Harry à sa question.

Harry se sentait comme s'il avait été aspergé d'eau froide et prit une respiration rapide. Avait-il mérité ce que le dégoûtant cochon lui avait fait ? Il se souvint du premier passage à tabac et se souvint qu'il s'était sentit comme ayant payé le prix pour la mort de Sirius. Peut être que Snape avait raison après tout. Peut être l'avait il mérité.

« Je pense que vous avez raison. Je méritais certaines d'entres elle. Mais pas... »

Snape le coupa brutalement « Je n'ai jamais dit que vous aviez mérité quoi que ce soit. De toutes les choses idiotes que vous pouvez penser, mon garçon, c'est celle la qui vous vient à l'esprit ? J'ai dit vous aviez pu pensez que vous le méritiez, donc la magie instinctive que vous semblez possédez quand vous êtes en colère n'a pas réagi de la même façon qu'avant. Par la barbe de Merlin, Harry, arrêtez de penser que vous êtes la cause de tous les malheurs de ce monde.

"Vous pensez réellement cela ? Je ne veux plus être comme celui que vous connaissiez. Je ne suis pas fier du chemin que j'ai pris. » Harry avala la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge. Il devait revenir sur le chemin où il était avant et arrêté d'être une telle déception pour son professeur.

« Harry, j'ai eu une longue nuit sans sommeil et je n'arrive pas à vous dire ma pensée sur les sévices que vous avez subi. Je suppose que votre courage vous reviendra quand vous vous serez remis de vos émotions. Maintenant, fin de la discussion jusqu'à ce que j'ai le temps de réfléchir sur un meilleur moyen de répondre à votre question.'

_Maintenant, il pense que je ne suis plus assez courageux_. « Bien, je ne veux plus en parler de toute façon. »

Snape réfléchit et répondit, « Non, vous ne le ferez pas, n'est ce pas ? Le cahier noir est la priorité avant toute autre chose aujourd'hui. » Snape tourna le dos au jeune homme, et attrapa plus d'ingrédients.

« Non, je ne ferai pas ce truc de cahier. Je ne le sens pas comme quelque chose d'important pour le moment, » déclara Harry. Peut être qu'un peu plus d'assurance l'aiderait à surmonter la peur qui restait toujours au fond de lui, caché dans l'ombre.

« Écrire dans un cahier n'a jamais été soumis à un débat Harry. Je suis votre tuteur et vous ferez ce que je vous ai dit, » dit la voix sévère.

« Parlez moi du plan et peut être que j'y réfléchirais, » contesta Harry.

« Vous allez le faire indépendamment. Le plan est assez compliqué, mais tout ce dont j'ai besoin c'est que vous gardiez notre rencontre avec Vespa secrète. Personne, et je dis bien personne, ne doit découvrir la vérité à propos du poison et de ce qui s'est passé hier. Suis-je assez clair monsieur Potter ? »

« Oui, monsieur je sais garder un secret vous savez. Je sais même faire plus que ça. Vous savez j'ai moi-même inventé des plans détaillés dans le passé. »

Snape roula des yeux et dit, sarcastiquement, « Si vous faites référence à vos escapades passées dans cette école, non merci, je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide. Si vous vous souvenez, vous aviez besoin d'aide pour survivre à tous ces plans. »

Harry le regarda indigné, « Tous ces plans ont sauvé plusieurs amis et ... » il s'arrêta tout d'un coup de parler quand il réalisa qu'un de ses plans avait causé la mort d'un de ces amis, Sirius. Snape arriva à la même déduction au même moment. « Harry vous avez fait ce que vous pensiez de mieux pour Black. Vous étiez en train de l'aider et je suis sûr qu'il le savait avant de tomber. »

Harry ne pouvait pas rester écouter Severus parler de son parrain, même s'il ne disait rien de méchant sur lui.

« Oubliez cela. J'aurais mieux fait de garder la bouche fermée ! »

Snape regarda le garçon reprendre le contrôle sur ses émotions encore une fois sachant qu'Harry se sentait encore énormément coupable de l'incident. S'il pouvait seulement laisser cette peine et cette douleur, cela aiderait le processus de guérison.

« Peut être cela peut il être le premier chapitre à écrire dans votre cahier ? »

« Severus, vous agissez comme si il s'agissait d'un autre désagréments survenu dans votre classe. Je ne le ferai pas bien. Vous n'avez qu'à me donner un Troll à la place, » dit Harry avec colère.

« Si la pensée de Sirius est trop douloureuse, commencez avec Dursley. »

« Oh, bien sûr, c'est bien moins douloureux, » réplique sarcastiquement Harry. « Je ne vais pas écrire sur ces pages ce qui a trait à Vernon. Je pense que toute cette idée est stupide, » dit Harry en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

« Monsieur Potter ! Vous ferez ce que je vous dit de faire, » Snape utilisa sa basse et dangereuse voix. Celle qu'Harry détestait le plus entendre.

« Severus vous ne pouvez pas m'obliger à repenser à cela encore pas plus que vous ne pouvez me faire retrouver mon ancienne personnalité. Je sais que je ne suis pas le fils que vous espériez, mais je ne peux pas faire face à ce genre de chose à l'heure actuelle, » les émotions que ressentait Harry était difficilement maîtrisables.

« Harry, ce que vous pouvez être crétin par moment. Je n'ai jamais dit que vous étiez une déception pour moi, comme une question de fait... Severus s'arrêta de parler quand la marque des Ténèbres lui brûla intensément le bras et il essaya de cacher la douleur qu'il ressentait.

« Allez-y ! Nous finirons plus tard! » Severus voulait que Harry s'en aille avant que la marque noire ne deviennent plus douloureuse, comme il le savait. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était que Harry le voit souffrir et prenne cette douleur pour lui.

Harry monta les escaliers, claquant la porte derrière lui avec colère.

Snape était à bout et il ressentait le besoin de trouver au plus vite un antidote pesait de plus en plus sur ses épaules. Les 5 derniers antidotes n'avait pas marché et il avait pensé qu'il y était presque. Harry avait dormi dans le laboratoire et il avait vu le garçon se serrer douloureusement l'estomac à plusieurs reprises tout au long de la nuit. Il s'était passé une journée depuis qu'ils avaient vu Vespa sur le Chemin de Traverse et l'heure tournait. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de mettre en marche « le plan » mais avec le temps qui passait, il savait qu'il se rapprochait de cette obligation. Snape repensait à la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec Harry et réalisa que le garçon pensait effectivement qu'il était un fils indigne. Il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen pour prouver à Harry qu'il ne l'avait absolument pas déçu. Il contacta Madame Bones par cheminée et ils fixèrent un rendez vous pour commencer la procédure d'adoption. A ce stade, Vespa n'avait aucune emprise sur lui pour empêcher l'adoption.

**§*&o&*§**

Après qu'Harry se fut douché et changé, il passa près du cahier noir, le poussant en dessous des lettres. Il ne pouvait simplement pas faire face à cela pour le moment. A la place il monta à l'étage retrouver ses amis pour le petit déjeuner. Il n'était pas sûr du type de punition qu'il recevrait pour avoir désobéi à Snape mais pour le moment il s'en fichait. Au moment où il pénétra dans le Grand Hall et qu'il sentit le doux arôme du petit déjeuner du samedi, il réalisa à quel point il était affamé. Il regarda vers la table des Gryffondor et vit Ron la bouche et le visage tachetés de jambon, il se dirigea donc vers lui. Plusieurs personnes le fixaient et des murmures pouvaient se faire entendre autour de lui. Harry n'était pas certains de ce qui se disait et il essaya de les ignorer. Ron regarda Harry s'asseoir d'abord avec surprise avec un visage clairement alarmé.

« Whoa Harry, c'est Snape qui t'a fait ça ? » dit Harry en pointant du doigt le visage de Harry.

Harry avait complètement oublié la trace rouge de main sur sa joue.

« Non ! » dit Harry avec insistance. « Snape ne m'a pas fait ça. Il ne me ferait jamais de mal. »

« Qui a fait ça, alors ? Et qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec ton bras ? » Demanda Ron après avoir repris une bouchée de nourriture dans sa bouche.

« C'est une longue histoire, je t'expliquerai plus tard mais Snape ne m'a rien fait, » dit Harry en remplissant son assiette de nourriture.

Ron hocha la tête et demanda, « Tu pense que tu seras capable de jouer au Quiditch avec ton bras ? »

« Oui, je peux jouer, » Soudainement Harry eut une brillante idée, « Hey Ron as-tu déjà entendu parler d'une planche stationnaire ?

« Bien sur, j'en ai vu un sur le Chemin de Traverse cet été, ca avait l'air génial mais on ne m'a pas laissé essayer. »

« Bien, tu peux essayer la mienne alors ! »

« Quoi ? Tu veux dire que Snape... » commença à dire Ron avant que Harry ne le coupe.

« C'est sous mon lit. Allons-y ! » dit Harry avec excitation oubliant son assiette remplit de nourriture chaude. Il ne pouvait pas attendre de voir ce que Ron pouvait faire sur la planche. Harry n'avait pas ressenti ce sentiment d'empressement depuis son entrevue avec Vespa. La planche était la chose parfaite pour pouvoir lui vider entièrement l'esprit. Quand ils sortirent de la tour de Gryffondor, Ginny et Seamus se joignirent à eux pour voir comment fonctionnait la planche. Hermione marchait derrière Ron et attrapa son bras et celui de Seamus permettant à Ginny de parler seule avec Harry.

Ginny parla des cours puis du Quidditch avant d'avoir le courage d'aborder le bal.

Elle prit une rapide respiration avant de demander « Vas-tu aller au bal de bienvenue, Harry ? »

Ginny avait espéré qu'Harry lui demande mais était arrivé à la conclusion qu'elle devait lui demander

« Heu, je ne pense pas que j'irai, j'ai certaines choses à faire avec le professeur, » Harry savait que d'ici vendredi la douleur du poison se ferait plus intense, aller à un bal était la dernière chose présente dans son esprit « Tu y vas ? » demanda t'il en espérant qu'elle dise non.

« Et bien, je suppose que oui. Maman m'a envoyé une robe et tout donc je me sens un peu obligé d'y aller. »

Ginny n'était pas sur à qui demander de l'y accompagner maintenant qu'elle savait que Harry n'y allé pas.

« Oh ! » fut tout ce dont Harry fut capable de répondre. Son cœur s'était serré en entendant qu'elle avait un rendez vous, espérant qu'elle pourrait y aller avec lui. Il se demanda combien de temps allait prendre le poison pour le rendre malade?

« Tu veux qu'on révise ensemble demain soir ? » demanda bravement Ginny. Si Harry ne voulait pas l'emmener danser elle pouvait au moins obtenir un rendez vous ailleurs avec lui.

« Ok, je suis plutôt en retard dans la plupart de mes cours donc je pense que j'ai beaucoup de rattrapage à faire. » brusquement il se sentit mieux, presque comme avant, il se sentait comme sur le balai la première fois. Lui et Snape avait décidé qu'il continuerait ses cours tant qu'il le pourrait, en espérant de bons résultats.

Seamus revint avec eux et parla immédiatement du bal de bienvenue.

« Tu n'y vas pas, n'est ce pas Harry ? » demanda Seamus.

« Je ne peux pas, » Harry n'avait vraiment pas envie de penser au bal.

« Trop bête parce que ma partenaire est quelqu'un dont tu devrais te souvenir. Elle va à Beauxbâtons, je l'ai rencontré cet été quand je suis allé chez mon oncle et ma tante en France. » dit Seamus

Harry et Ginny regardèrent tous les deux Seamus avec surprise « Bien, qui est ce ? Ne nous laisse pas dans le suspense, » Demanda Ginny totalement intrigué. Seamus avait parlé d'une aventure de cet été mais n'avait jamais laissé quelqu'un savoir avec qui pour l'instant. Elle avait commencé à penser qu'il l'avait inventé.

« Vous vous souvenez de la petite sœur de Fleur Delacour ? Celle que tu as sauvée du Lac Noir Harry ? »

Harry se rappeler très bien. Comment aurait il pu oublier ce qu'il avait fait pendant le tournoi des Trois Sorciers ?

« Oui, je me souviens. Tu parle de Gabrielle Delacour, c'est elle ton rendez vous ? » demanda Harry avec surprise.

« Nous étions ensemble tout l'été et je suis allé voir le professeur Dumbledore pour qu'elle puisse venir au bal. Quoi qu'il en soit Dumbledore vient juste de me dire qu'elle pouvait venir pour le bal. » annonça fièrement Seamus.

Harry était choqué mais heureux pour son ami, « Comment va-t-elle venir ici ? »

« Dumbledore est en train d'arranger un portoloin pour elle. Elle arrivera directement dans l'école. Il dit qu'il a fait cela uniquement à cause du fiasco du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et qu'il voulait faire meilleur impression. Il m'a fait un grand discours sur comment cela va perturber tout le monde qu'elle soit ici, et je ferai mieux d'être un parfait gentleman. Peu importe, je vais pouvoir la revoir à nouveau. »

Peu après Ron et Hermione les rejoignirent, et les deux Gryffondor ne purent cacher leur surprise à propos de la nouvelle petite amie de Seamus. Ils commencèrent à le questionner à propos d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent le début de la pelouse.

Maintenant Harry espérait vraiment pouvoir aller au bal. Qu'est ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour voir la tête de Malfoy quand il verra Seamus sortir avec une demie-Veela de Beaubâtons !

Quand ils arrivèrent près de la forêt Interdite, Harry expliqua à Ron comment fonctionnait la planche et lui offrit le privilège de faire le premier tour. Ron refusa et dit qu'il préférait regarder Harry faire avant. Une foule commençait à se former, plusieurs personnes étant venu voir Harry et Ron voler autour du château avec la planche. Neville, Seamus, Ginny et Hermione se tenaient debout à côté de la planche avec plusieurs étudiants restés en arrière pour regarder.

« Harry tu es sûr d'être assez en forme pour voler ? Je veux dire quand on t'a vu il y a quelques jours tu étais vraiment en mauvais état. Le professeur disait que tu avais la grippe moldue. » dit Hermione avec considération en regardant la façon dont Harry protégait son bras. « Et qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage et à ton bras ? »

« Rien, je te le dirai plus tard, » répondit Harry, regardant vers le petit attroupement qui commençait à se former.

« Harry, le professeur Snape est au courant que tu es dehors avec cette chose ? » demanda Hermione avec appréhension en pointant du doigt la planche.

Harry roula des yeux vers elle, « Hermione, c'est bon. Le professeur s'en fiche, » Il mentait sachant très bien dans quelle colère se trouverait le professeur s'il découvrait tout cela. Mais il avait vraiment besoin de sortir des cachots et de se sentir normal pendant un petit moment.

Il essaya d'expliquer combien c'était facile de voler sur cette planche, « C'est comme le surf moldue, seulement c'est dans les airs. Je ne vais pas me servir de mon bras. » Harry laissa retomber son bras le secouant légèrement espérant chasser la douleur. Cela faisait toujours mal, mais il était trop excité pour ne pas voler sur la planche.

« Honnêtement Harry, tu devrais te protéger d'une quelconque manière, » dit Hermione sur un ton ou pointait l'exaspération.

Harry monta sur la planche, il commença à décoller du sol. Il se pencha en avant et immédiatement il se rapprocha de l'herbe vers la Forêt Interdite. Juste avant de frapper la grand pin il se pencha en arrière et bascula sur le haut de la planche, la faisant entrer dans une boucle géante. Il put entendre Ron et les autres gars applaudirent. Il continua à voler autour d'eux pendant un moment puis décida d'essayer quelque chose de plus compliqué. Il fit monter la planche jusqu'à être presque plus haut qu'au sommet du grand pin puis il poussa son pied sur le bord de la planche. La planche fit une spirale vers la pelouse et Harry perdit l'équilibre. Il fut éjecté de la planche et tomba de jusqu'à mi-hauteur du pin.

Harry sentit les branches lui griffer le visage et les bras et saisit une branche avant de stopper sa descente. Il était accroché à environ 30 mètres du sol. Il pouvait voir tout le monde à terre commencer à paniquer et il vit sa planche se fracasser contre un autre arbre. Harry pouvait à peine se tenir à la branche tant la douleur à son bras le faisait souffrir.

Hermione courut vers le château et Harry essaya de l'arrêter mais elle ne l'entendait pas. Ron alla chercher la planche et monta sur celle ci. Il monta doucement tentant de garder son équilibre. Ron se stabilisa et laissa la planche monter jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à hauteur de Harry. Il se pencha lentement en avant réduisant presque la distance jusqu'à Harry quand un coup de tonnerre aveuglant passa près de lui. L'éclair frappa Harry et Ron regarda Harry tomber lentement de l'arbre. C'était comme si Harry était suspendu dans l'eau tanguant doucement vers le sol, atterrissant avec le bruit d'un petit tas de feuilles.

Harry saisit son bras et regarda autour de lui cherchant la personne qui avait lancé le charme. Debout près de la pelouse se trouvait le professeur Snape aux côtés de Hermione avec sa baguette tenu devant lui. Harry frissonna jusqu'à ce qu'il entende Ron crier. Harry regarda vers Ron dévalant vers le sol, la tête en premier. Juste avant l'impact le professeur Snape répéta le même charme sur Ron et le Gryffondor tomba sur l'herbe doucement, après un saut périlleux. Ron se remit rapidement sur ses jambes prenant de courtes respirations pour calmer les battements de son cœur.

Snape arriva vers eux, ses robes tourbillonnant avec un air enragé. Harry voulu faire un pas en arrière, mais il lui fallut tout son courage pour ne pas bouger. Ron, d'autre part, fit un pas en arrière d'Harry avec un regard très inquiet sur le visage.

Snape s'arrêta directement devant les Gryffondors, les mains jointes devant lui, un regard sévère sur le visage. Il avait noté comment Harry était resté dans sa position et eut un élan de fierté devant les progrès du garçon. Il ne dit rien mais regarda uniquement les deux garçons.

D'une certaine façon c'était plus déconcertant pour eux que d'être réprimandé à grands cris par leur professeur. Après plusieurs minutes dans un silence très inconfortable le professeur Snape commença finalement à parler

« Accio planche, » dit-il en tendant la main devant lui. La planche vola vers lui, il la prit dans ses bras, puis tourna les talons se dirigeant vers le château sans prononcer un autre mot. Ron poussa un soupir de soulagement mais Harry se sentait plus mal qu'avant. Il avait presque espéré que Snape le dispute ou quelque chose d'autre. La foule autour commença à se disperser et Hermione se rapprocha d'eux.

« Je vous avais dit de faire attention, les gars. Tu es vraiment chanceux de ne pas avoir été tué Harry. Et Ron tu aurais pu te briser le cou si le professeur Snape ne t'avait pas sauvé. »

Harry regarda après son professeur jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le distinguer. Il se sentait comme si il avait à nouveau laissé tomber Snape et il se sentait horrible. Après de nombreux reproches de la part de Hermione sur leur insouciance ils retournèrent vers le château pour y finir leurs devoirs.

Plus tard dans la soirée il eut du mal à se concentrer sur ses devoirs ressassant pour lui même toute cette pagaille. Il aurait voulu pouvoir dire à Ron et Hermione à propos du poison mais le professeur Snape avait exprimé son désaccord. Harry espérait qu'il pourrait au moins en parler avec le professeur Snape mais il savait qu'il serait furieux à propos de toute cette histoire d'incident de planche maintenant. Peut être que lui laisser un peu d'espace était une bonne idée pour le moment.

Harry était assis par terre près du feu avec ses cahiers étalés devant lui. Il pouvait voir Ginny dans un coin parlant les yeux dans les yeux avec Dean et rigolant. Quant ils finirent de parler Dean se rapprocha de Ginny avec un air de satisfaction pure sur le visage. A ce moment Harry détesta Vespa avec rage. A cause d'elle il pouvait perdre Ginny pour Dean encore une fois. Il le savait. Il ne pouvait plus supporter de les voir ensemble plus longtemps et se leva brutalement pour aller au lit.

Ginny le remarqua et le stoppa, « Harry, que fais-tu ? Je pensais qu'on pourrait se faire une partie de scrabble sorcier ensemble. »

Harry regarda vers Dean avec dégoût puis hocha la tête et continua de marcher vers l'escalier.

« Harry qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Ginny s'était levée et avait attrapé le bras d'Harry, le forçant à se retourner et à la regarder

« Tout vas bien. Je suis juste fatigué.» Il ne paraissait pas très convaincant mais il n'avait pas vraiment le droit d'être en colère après elle. Il essaya de se retourner mais Ginny ne voulait pas lâcher son bras. Harry regarda vers Ginny, sentant sa main ferme sur son avant bras. Merlin, il sentait sa chaleur à travers ses vêtements. Il eu soudainement besoin de s'éloigner d'ici avant de faire quelque chose qui l'embarrasserait. Harry arracha son bras de son emprise et monta l'escalier vers sa chambre de dortoir. Il se jeta sur son lit, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à Ginny.

Une heure plus tard, il était toujours étendu, habillé sur ses draps, quand il commença à s'endormir. Sans aucun avertissement, sa cicatrice éclata dans un grand feu, le laissant sur le point d'exploser. Il attrapa sa tête et commença à se balancer sur ses genoux essayant de ne pas crier. Il n'y avait pas de message ou de vision de Voldemort, uniquement la plus grande douleur qu'il n'eut jamais ressentie émanant de sa cicatrice.

**À suivre**


	26. Beauxbaton

Titre Anglais : Harry's Last Hope

Titre Français : Le dernier espoir d'Harry

Auteur Teachersnape64

Chapitre traduit par : Amandine

Bêta traductrice : Remus James Lupin

Bêta Correctrice : Flo ShadowSpirit

Rating : T

**Etat de la fic en anglais :** Fini (53 chap)

**Etat de la fic en français :**26 **Traduit :** 34, 37, 38 **En cours :**35, 36, 39

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumer : L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

**URGENT**

**Nous recherchons de toute urgence 1 ou 2 bêta traductrice(s)**

**Sérieuse et disponible qui ne disparaitra pas sans rien dire !**** pour les fics suivante :**

''**Le fardeau du destin''**

**Le dernier chapitre de paru de ''Réalization''**

''**Plus jamais seul plus jamais''**

Il ne manque que ça pour que les parutions soient plus régulières. Mais je répète, tant que les chap ne sont pas bêta traduit, ils ne paraitront pas.

Je n'arrive plus à accédé à la boite mail de Paradise donc **allez sur mon profile**, cliqué sur **mail**. Et **envoyé moi un message** direct.

**Onarluca **

**0o0**

**0o0**

Bonne lecture et à bientôt

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

**Chapitre 26**

Harry était allongé tout habillé sur son lit, il essayait de ne pas penser à Ginny et Dean. Mais il échouait misérablement quand soudain sa cicatrice explosa de douleur. Il s'agissait d'une puissante douleur qui augmentait rapidement. Elle ne dura que quelques secondes. Harry haletait sentant qu'il allait vomir. L'instant où sa cicatrice s'était embrasée avec douleur, Harry avait vu une rapide vision de Voldemort avec Lucius Malfoy. Voldemort était au-delà de la colère et Malfoy était couché à ses pieds. Le flash de douleur se transforma rapidement en un battement sourd et la vision disparu.

Il voulait descendre dans les cachots et raconter sa vision à Severus, mais se sentait trop coupable de l'incident de planche volante. Au lieu de cela, il saisit son linge et alla dans la salle de bain prendre une douche. Il laissa l'eau glacée frapper sa cicatrice. La douleur devenait plus gérable.

Pourquoi avait – il été si étourdi aujourd'hui et ruiné sa relation avec le professeur ? Il pensait à la façon dont le professeur ne lui avait même pas dit un mot, sachant que c'était pire que s'il lui avait crié dessus. Par Salazar ! Il savait que tout était perdu !

Harry dormit dans la Tour de Gryffondor cette nuit là, il se réveilla à plusieurs reprises dû à des cauchemars et des douleurs lancinantes qui lui martyrisaient son bras. Il souhaitait ne pas avoir rendu son professeur trop fâché. Au matin il était nerveux et sautillait partout. Il se demandait si Snape était toujours en colère contre lui et si la chouette lavande de Vespa livrerait l'antidote ce matin.

Son bras lui faisait tellement mal, qu'il n'arrivait pas à boutonner sa chemise et du jeter un sort pour finir de s'habiller. Il souhaitait avoir quelques potions contre la douleur, mais il savait que demander à Pomfresh conduirait à des questions sur l'endroit d'où venait la blessure. Severus avait été très clair avec lui, personne ne devait en savoir plus sur la rencontre avec Vespa au Chemin de Traverse. Il ne pourrait plus supporter la douleur encore très longtemps. Il saisit sa cape d'invisibilité et la rangea dans son sac. Il retrouverait ses amis au petit déjeuné.

Quand il arriva près des cachots, il jeta sa cape sur lui et se dirigea vers les quartiers de Snape. Il dit le mot de passe et entra en espérant que le professeur ne serait pas là. Harry se tenait prudemment près de la porte et écouta s'il y avait des signes de la présence de Severus. Quand il n'entendit rien, il se dirigea vers le bureau et attrapa le sac noir à potion de Snape. Il trouva une potion contre la douleur, ainsi qu'un flacon de sommeil sans rêve. Il espérait que le professeur ne remarquerait pas le manque. Il était entrain de ranger les fioles dans sa poche quand la porte du laboratoire s'ouvrit sur Snape et Dumbledore.

Harry alla rapidement se cacher dans la cuisine toujours sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Il pouvait entendre les deux professeurs et se sentait un peu coupable d'écouter ce qu'ils discutaient.

« La clé c'est la fille ! Vespa a déjà transféré la moitié de sa fortune à Charlet. Elle doit avoir conclu un accord avec Charlet, un serment de sang ou quoi que se soit ! Mais Vespa n'aurait pas remis son argent sans obtenir quelque chose de grand en retour ! »

Harry pouvait entendre la colère dans la voix de Snape.

« Severus cela peut-être ainsi, mais il n'y a toujours pas de moyen de faire sortir la fille de l'enceinte de l'école. Vous ne pouvez pas prendre possession de la jeune fille si elle n'a pas de motif pour sortir de *Beaubâton*. » La voix de Dumbledore sonnait fatiguée, comme si il avait parlé sans cesse pendant des heures.

Snape ne renonçait pas « Il doit bien y avoir un moyen d'accéder à l'intérieur de l'école, de s'emparer de Charlet avec un Portoloin ! Les hiboux c'est hors de question puisqu'ils sont tous contrôlés. Nous devons trouver un moyen de s'introduire par effraction et la kidnapper ! »

« Notre plus grand espoir est le voyage scolaire de *Beaubâton* en ville dans deux semaine. A ce moment là, vous pourrez vous cacher et lui glisser le Portoloin. Elle n'aura aucune idée de qui lui a envoyé le Portoloin quand elle sera dans la cachette. Une fois qu'elle sera là, je ne veux vraiment pas savoir ce qui sera nécessaire de faire pour forcer la main à Vespa » dit Dumbledore avec clairement de l'effroi dans la voix.

Harry ne pouvait pas croire que Snape pensait réellement à kidnapper Charlet et ainsi obtenir en rançon l'antidote. Il ne voulait pas que Severus se mette dans cette position juste pour lui, cela semblait trop risquer. Il ne pouvait pas vivre avec cette information si Snape allait finir à Azkaban ou pire.

« Non Albus ! Je ne vais pas attendre aussi longtemps. Vous avez vu Harry quand il a été une semaine sans l'antidote, avez-vous oublié dans quel état il était ? Le garçon a réellement dit que la douleur du poison était pire que la malédiction Cruitiatus ! Il ne survivra pas à deux semaines, même avec les potions d'appoint que j'ai concocté. Je dois percer *Beaubâton * et kidnapper Charlet maintenant ! »

Snape grogna comme pour pousser le point difficile.

« Severus attendez qu'Hagrid revienne, il doit livrer un Portoloin à Miss Delacour plus tard dans la matinée, pour qu'elle puisse assister au Bal Vendredi. Ce délai vous permettra de planifier votre idée attentivement. C'est la meilleure idée. Je pourrais demander à Hagrid de vérifier toutes les zones faible sur le terrain de *Beaubâton* qui pourraient vous aider à vous introduire dans l'école. Peut-être que Vespa aura changé d'avis et livrera l'antidote aujourd'hui. »

« Ah ! Ne retenez pas votre souffle Albus ! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'enlever la fille aujourd'hui. J'ai besoin de quelques jours pour obtenir des informations et me préparer. Hagrid ne sait rien de Vespa ou de Charlet ? » Snape ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit au courant de son plan. La vie d'Harry en dépendait.

« Bien sûr que non Severus. Il croit qu'il est là pour vérifier la sécurité et faire un rapport à l'Ordre. Il sait déjà que Madame Maxime ne doit rien savoir à ce sujet. S'il y a le moindre point faible en matière de sécurité, je sais qu'Hagrid le trouvera. »

Harry entendu les professeurs se diriger vers la porte d'entrée.

« S'il ne trouve pas toutes les zones non protégées dans leur sécurité, il me faudra en produire une » dit Severus comme si un nouveau plan était déjà entrain d'être mis au point.

« Severus, je n'aurais jamais accordé un plan aussi diabolique, mais Harry est notre seul espoir pour la paix. Sans le garçon, nous somme perdus face à Voldemort. Je n'ai dit à personne dans l'Ordre, ce que vous m'avez demandé, mais si le plan échoue, je pense que je devrais le dire. Harry ne devrait-il pas être au courant de vos plans pour Charlet ? » Demanda le directeur en ouvrant la porte donnant sur le couloir.

« Non ! Harry ne doit pas savoir quoi que ce soit ! » Dit Snape ave de la colère dans la voix

Harry entendit la porte se fermer sur les deux hommes. Il se tenait au milieu de la cuisine et essayait de remettre les morceaux de ce plan ensemble. Snape enlèverait Charlet dans *Beaubâton* ! Ça n'allait pas du tout ! Il serait vu et tout le monde y compris le ministre serait à sa recherche. Il finirait à Azkaban pour la vie ! Le risque était trop grand !

Harry savait qu'il devait trouver un plan pour aider Snape. Il ne voulait pas risquer que quiconque découvre que Snape ait quelques chose à voir avec Vespa ou Charlet. Il s'assit sur la chaise de cuisine en essayant de trouver un moyen d'attirer Charlet hors de l'enceinte scolaire. S'il pouvait seulement parler avec Hermione ou même Ron, il savait qu'ils trouveraient quelque chose d'intelligent. Mais non, ce serait trop risqué. Hmm, Hagrid allait à *Beaubâton* aujourd'hui pour livrer un Portoloin pour Delacour. S'il pouvait seulement obtenir d'Hagrid qu'il le laisse venir avec lui, il y aurait peut-être une chance.

Son plan ne serait pas agréable pour lui, mais la force qui le poussait, l'emportait sur sa conservation de soi. Il allait le faire ! Il irait avec Hagrid et demanderait à Charlet, si elle voulait assister au Bal de Poudlard avec lui. Il pourrait lui donner sa cape d'invisibilité et elle pourrait utiliser secrètement le Portoloin avec Gabrielle Delacour. Charlet pourrait sortir en douce sans que Madame Maxime ne soit au courant de quoique se soit !

Harry savait que si la directrice l'apprenait, elle demanderait sûrement en premier la permission à Vespa. Et Vespa n'accepterait jamais de laisser Charlet assister au Bal avec Harry. Une fois qu'elle serait à Poudlard, il laisserait Snape prendre le relais à partir de là. Il connaissait le plan et cela valait la peine d'essayer. Le plan était le seul espoir qu'il avait pour protéger Severus de tout risque de se retrouver à Azkaban.

Maintenant, s'il pouvait obtenir d'Hagrid de l'emmener à *Beaubâton*. Harry bu la potion contre la douleur, il sentit un soulagement instantanément puis se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid. Il frappa à la grande porte en bois et fut soulagé quand Hagrid répondit.

**§*&o&*§**

« Arry, c'est bon de ta voir ! » Le géant ouvrit la porte plus largement en indiquant à Harry d'entrer. Harry entra dans la maison confortable et chaude.

« Hagrid, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais j'ai besoin de vous demander une énorme faveur. »

Le géant prit un air un peu réticent, mais déclara « Euh que puis-je faire pour toi ? »

« J'ai besoin d'aller avec vous à *Beaubâton* » Harry regarda Hagrid secouer la tête. « Hagrid, c'est vraiment important pour moi, Il y a cette fille là-bas et j'ai besoin de lui parler »

Le visage d'Hagrid s'éclaira d'un grand sourire « Arry, tu sais qu'j'voudrais t'aider, mais Dumbledore m'tuerait s'il m'surprenait à t'aider à te faufiler hors de l'école. Euh même le professeur Snape, j'sais pas ce qu'il m'ferait »

« Hagrid, il ne le saura jamais, je vous le promets. J'ai amené ma cape d'invisibilité. Puis-je simplement aller avec vous ? S'il vous plait, Hagrid, cela signifierait beaucoup pour moi » Harry utilisa son sourire le plus convaincant.

Harry se demanda si le géant était près à fléchir. Hagrid regarda le garçon qu'il avait appris à aimer, sachant qu'il paierait un lourd tribut s'ils étaient pris, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le problème pour le moment. Il savait ce qui était arrivé à Harry pendant l'été passé, et il voulait donner à l'enfant un peu de bonheur, s'il le pouvait.

« D'accord Arry, tu peux venir. Viens là à 10h00 et nous nous irons dans l'bureau du directeur ensemble, n'oublie pas d'apporter ta cape. »

« Comment allons-nous y aller ? » demanda finalement Harry

« Portoloin, quoi d'autre ? Une fois qu'nous serons là-bas, j'ai quelques trucs à faire, tu seras seul pendant un moment. »

Harry pouvait entendre la fierté dans la voix du Géant, quand il parlait de sa mission.

« Ok ! Je viens vous voir à 10h. Merci Hagrid cela signifie beaucoup pour moi, vous savez ! » Déclara Harry en sortant de la cabane.

Il couru tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la Grande Salle, ne voulant pas rater l'arrivée des Hiboux. Si Vespa avait changé d'avis et envoyé l'antidote, le plan n'aurait même pas à être mis en œuvre pour commencer.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry marchait haletant dans la Grande Salle et repéra le professeur assis à la table des professeurs et discutait avec Dumbledore. Il savait que le directeur était la seule autre personne qui connaissait le poison. Il pouvait dire en regardant le visage de Dumbledore que lui aussi était inquiet. Dumbledore regarda tout à coup vers lui et lui donna un petit sourire forcé. Snape ne le regardait pas. Harry savait qu'il devait toujours être en colère.

Harry était trop nerveux pour manger. S'il avait été dormir dans les cachots, il aurait pu parler avec le professeur. Maintenant, plus que tout autre chose, il avait besoin d'être rassuré par le maître de potion. Il attendait l'inconnu. Hermione remarqua sa nervosité,

« Harry pour l'amour de Dieu, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas simplement parler avec lui ? Dis-lui que tu es désolé et fait avec. Il est celui qui t'as acheté la planche volante pour commencer. Comment peut-il être en colère après toi ? »

Hermione ne savait pas la raison pour laquelle Harry était si nerveux, mais elle marquait un bon point. Il ne supportait plus d'attendre et se dirigea vers la table des professeurs sous le regard de ses amis. Snape remarqua Harry et lui lança un regard glacé avant de continuer son petit-déjeuner.

« Euh, excusez-moi monsieur. Permettez-moi de parler avec vous juste pour une minute ? »

Le professeur ne dit rien, il resta assis et détourna les yeux. Harry s'arrêta stupidement devant la table des professeurs et ne savait pas ce qu'il était supposé faire maintenant. McGonagall lui sourit et il se sentit encore plus pathétique. Enfin le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole

« Je crois Severus, que Monsieur Potter voudrais vous dire un mot »

Snape continua de manger en ignorant les deux paires d'yeux sur lui.

« Professeur, je suis désolé pour hier. Je voulais simplement me faire plaisir » dit Harry en regardant le professeur qui continuait de l'ignorer. Peut-être que ce n'était pas la bon excuse ?

« Severus, c'était vraiment mal de ma part » dit Harry d'une voix beaucoup plus calme, car la plupart des professeurs le regardait.

Comme Snape n'avait encore fait aucun commentaire après deux longues minutes, Harry baissa la tête et retourna vers sa table. Son visage était rouge quand il leva les yeux, il vit qu'il était observé par la moitié des étudiants présents. Zut, pourquoi avait-il tenté de faire des excuses devant l'ensemble de l'école ?

Le déjeuner était bien entamé quand des hiboux ont commencé à arriver avec le courrier du matin. Il gardait les yeux sur le professeur Snape et priait pour que la chouette lavande fasse une apparition. Snape assis ne montrait aucune émotion. Le cœur d'Harry battait, priant pour avoir un nouveau sursis de trois jours. Le dernier des hiboux volaient à travers la fenêtre. Il n'y avait pas de chouette lavande parmi eux. Harry regarda Snape prendre une profonde inspiration, croisant ses long bras sur sa poitrine. Harry resta à sa table pensant que le reste des étudiants sortaient car les classes allaient commencer. Ron et Hermione le regardèrent avec un air de préoccupation, mais il leur dit d'aller en classe. Ils ne savaient toujours pas pour le poison et ils pensaient qu'il était juste contrarié par la réaction du professeur à ses excuses. Quand la plupart des étudiants étaient partis, Harry laissa tomber sa tête sur ses bras croisées sur la table. Il était si effrayé de mourir. Vespa avait promis que cela allait arriver. Il se sentait si seul.

Snape gardait un œil sur Harry, il savait ce que l'enfant devait penser en ce moment. Il estimait que le garçon avait été assez puni pour son comportement ridicule d'hier. Snape attendit que le dernier étudiant quitte la salle, il vit comment le garçon était en difficulté avec sa tête enfuie dans ses bras. Sentant soudain le besoin de pardonner à l'enfant idiot pour sa cervelle si mal exploitée hier. Snape se dirigea vers l'endroit où Harry était assit. Il s'assit à côté de l'enfant inquiet, sans dire un mot.

Harry regarda le professeur avec inquiétude. Il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait gérer la colère du professeur en ce moment, mais il savait qu'il la méritait tout de même. Il s'endurci pour le châtiment verbale qu'il était sûr de venir. Snape regarda l'adolescent nerveux et lui donna un petit sourire en secouant la tête. Le garçon semblait prêt à éclater en sanglot avec regret sur ses méfaits.

« Je suis désolé, monsieur. Je suis tellement stupide, je sais que c'était mal. S'il vous plaît ne soyez pas fâché ! J'ai juste besoin de….. »Laissant sa phrase en suspend. Quel droit avait-il de demander quelque chose ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? De quoi as-tu besoin ? » Le regard d'Harry était rempli d'inquiétude. Soudain sa culpabilité sur le garçon par rapport à Vespa était écrasante.

« Juste savoir que vous n'étiez pas en colère » dit-il d'une voix triste remplie de crainte sous-jacente.

Severus se retourna lentement et mis un bras sur les épaules de l'enfant effondré. Harry sentit un sentiment de sécurité le traverser à ce contact. Il jeta sa dignité par la fenêtre, se retourna et appuya sa tête sur la poitrine du professeur. Il se sentait si immature, mais ses besoins prenaient le pas sur son amour-propre pour le moment. Severus passa son autre bras autour du garçon anxieux. Le tirant dans une étreinte et appuya le menton sur la tête du garçon. Harry ferma les yeux et avait moins peur de ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Avoir un parent était nouveau pour lui. Ça faisait du bien de savoir qu'il n'était pas seul.

Severus savait que le poison imposait à l'enfant une instabilité émotionnelle ayant pour conséquences, un grand besoin de réconfort de la part d'Harry. Celui-ci n'était généralement pas aussi ouvert à l'affection, mais le maître de potion ne dit rien. Le contact physique était nouveau pour lui aussi et il suffisait de s'y mettre pour s'y habituer.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Severus en ébouriffant les chevaux d'Harry.

« Oui, monsieur, s'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas en colère contre moi en ce moment. J'ai besoin de vous » répondit Harry surpris par cette confession. Il n'avait pas l'intention de dire ça à haute voix.

Severus se raidit un peu en écoutant. Personne n'avait jamais eu besoin de lui. Ses propres insécurités refaisaient surface et il pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas être suffisamment efficace pour Harry en ce moment, mais il savait aussi qu'il était tout ce que le garçon avait. Harry senti le professeur se raidir et se détacha de lui rapidement en regardant ses mains. Il avait honte d'être si enfantin, d'en avoir tant besoin.

« Je comprendrais tout à fait si vous êtes en colère contre moi, Je suppose que j'ai été assez stupide de prendre la planche volante»

Harry changea de place de façon à se trouver face à son professeur et essaya de prendre un visage plus fort, plus mature, après son humiliante démonstration de sentiment.

« Eh bien oui, tu étais stupide de faire cela, je suis d'accord. Est-ce la raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas rentré à la maison la nuit dernière ? »

Harry le regarda avec confusion « Je croyais que vous étiez fâché que vous ne vouliez pas me voir, surtout après le façon dont vous m'avez ignoré ce matin »

« Harry, j'étais mécontent ce matin parce que tu n'étais pas rentré la nuit dernière. Je voulais te parler et m'assurer que tu n'étais pas en difficulté. Tu aurais dû me dire que tu restais dans la Tour. Et en passant, je sais que tu m'as désobéi en n'écrivant pas dans « le livre noir » dit Snape d'une voix sévère, mais bienveillante.

« Je suis désolé, je ne pensais pas que vous vouliez me voir hier soir. Et ce livre… il est tout simplement trop difficile d'y penser en ce moment. »

Timidement Harry tendit son bras pour saisir la main du Maître de potion. Il était loin de son comportement normal, mais il sentait qu'il avait besoin de soutien. Après tout, il allait bientôt mourir, se dit il.

« S'il vous plait, n'attendez pas trop de moi en ce moment. Je ne veux pas faire face à tout ce qui s'est passé, c'est au-dessus de mes forces »

Snape continuait à tenir la main d'Harry en frottant son pouce sur l'arrière du dos de celle-ci. « Harry, je ne sais pas exactement ce que c'est d'avoir un fils. Qu'elles sont tes attentes, je suis certain que je vais commettre des erreurs face à ça, mais je te pardonnerais toujours »

Harry regarda ses mains. « Je suppose que je ne sais pas non plus exactement ce que sait d'être le fils de quelqu'un »

Le professeur le regardait avec tristesse souhaitant qu'il ait pu l'être, il y a longtemps, maintenant qu'il savait ce qu'Harry avait dû faire face durant son enfance.

Ron et Hermione entrèrent à ce moment là dans la grande salle et s'arrêtèrent quand ils virent la scène devant eux. Harry serra la main du professeur et les appela. Snape ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il était un peu nerveux au sujet de la réaction des amis d'Harry en voyant qu'il lui tenait la main. Il voulait protéger le garçon de toute critique qu'Harry pouvait encourir à cause de lui.

« Harry, comme nous ne te voyons pas venir en Métamorphose, nous voulions juste nous assurer que tu allais bien » dirent Hermione et Ron en s'avançant vers eux. Ron regarda la main d'Harry qui tenait celle du professeur puis remonta vers leurs visages.

« Est-ce que ça va Harry ? » demanda t il avec précaution, avec de l'incertitude dans le regard.

«Ouais, je vais bien. Nous venons de parler pour la première fois que nous ne savons pas nous comporter comme père et fils puisque ni l'un ni l'autre, nous en avons eu un »

Snape était surpris par le niveau de confiance qu'avait Harry envers ses amis. Ron eut un petit rire et dit

« Eh bien ça ne vous dérange pas si je donne quelques conseils ? » Le professeur Snape se redressa et répondit « Éclairez-nous M. Weasley, puisque nous sommes incompétents en la matière, alors que pourriez vous nous apprendre dans ce domaine »

Harry se mit à rire, mais Ron ne savait pas s'il disait une blague ou s'il était sérieux.

« Euh, ok je vais vous dire ce que mon père fait quand je vais avoir des ennuis »

« Alors vous devez être assez informé sur ce sujet » dit Snape d'un ton sarcastique.

Harry er Hermione sourirent sachant bien que c'était vrai. Ron eu un petit sourire qu'il essayait de cacher dans sa barbe, et continua.

« Mon père dit que c'est normal d'être en colère contre nous du moment que vous régler le problème avant d'aller au lit. La règle dans notre maison est de ne jamais aller au lit en colère les uns contre les autres. Vous savez, nous devons nous pardonner les uns les autres » dit ce dernier, alors qu'il regardait ostensiblement Snape.

« Hmm, j'ai toujours apprécié la sagesse de votre père sur l'éducation de son fils » présuma Snape alors qu'il affrontait Harry à nouveau. « Très bien, ça va être un bon début à respecter. Êtes-vous d'accord M. Potter ? » Il frotta le dos de la main d'Harry avec son pouce à nouveau.

« Oui, monsieur, je pense que ça sonne plutôt bien. Il m'a sauvé d'une humiliation devant toute l'école ce matin, alors oui faisons-le »

Snape souleva un sourcil en regardant l'enfant, mais ne dit rien d'autre sur la question. Il avait été effectivement surpris qu'Harry n'avait toujours pas lâché sa main, même devant ses amis. Il était en autre surpris que Granger et Weasley étaient en fait très favorable à leur relations.

« Très bien, merci pour votre aide M. Weasley. Dix points à Gryffondor pour votre sagacité » dit le professeur et souleva sa baguette. Les trois Gryffondors le regardèrent avec la bouche ouverte.

« Fermez votre bouche avant que vous attrapiez un mouche. Maintenant, je crois que pour vous deux, il est temps de retourner en classe » dit Snape en regardant vers la porte.

Hermione se pencha et donna à Harry un petit câlin et un baiser sur le haut de sa tête, « Nous nous verrons plus tard, Harry »

Ron lui donna un coup de point sur l'épaule et suivit Hermione vers la porte.

« Tes amis se soucient beaucoup de toi » dit le professeur en voyant le regard satisfait sur le visage d'Harry « avais-tu peur qu'ils ne m'acceptent pas comme ton père ? »

« Non, j'ai toujours su qu'ils accepteraient. Ils savent combien s'est important pour moi » déclara Harry.

« Je suis heureux de t'entendre dire cela. Je suis allé au ministère hier et a commencé la procédure d'adoption » Snape regardait le visage d'Harry avec soin.

« Vous voulez dire que vous voulez encore de moi ? » demanda Harry avec prudence.

« Harry… » Commença Snape sur un ton exaspéré, puis voyant que le garçon était sérieux, il changea rapidement de ton « Comme je te l'ai informé précédemment, tu joues un rôle important dans ma vie en ce moment. A ce stade, je peux pas imaginer de continuer sans toi comme mon fils »

Harry se pencha à nouveau vers le professeur, cette fois l'entoura de ses bras et cacha son visage dans les robes noirs. Severus savait que le garçon en avait besoin. Il devait s'en souvenir pour les mauvais moments à venir. Après un petit moment Severus se racla la gorge et laissa Harry s'appuyer. Il se pencha en arrière et regarda le visage du garçon pour aborder le sujet qu'ils avaient évité jusque-là.

« La chouette de Vespa n'est pas venue aujourd'hui »

Harry rassembla son courage, mais ses paroles sortirent tendues « Ouais je sais monsieur. Je ne pense pas que vous avez trouvé encore l'antidote ? »

Snape hocha la tête. Harry se redressa et lutta pour ne pas céder à la panique. Il se détourna de sorte que le professeur ne pouvait pas le voir. Severus tendit la main pour attraper le menton d'Harry et tourner sa tête pour qu'ils soient face à face.

« Harry, je sens que ne j'ai pas clairement exprimé ma pensée hier. Je crois que tu es courageux, en fait. Tu es l'une des plus braves personnes que je connaisse. Mais ton courage n'exclue pas de laisser quelqu'un d'autre t'aider lorsque tu en as besoin. En plus de cela, tu n'as pas besoin de cacher ta crainte que tu as sur le poison »

Il caressa le dos d'Harry en lui donnant la force pour ce qui allait venir. Ils restèrent dans cette position plusieurs minutes, avant qu'Harry se détourne avec des larmes retenues encore dans les yeux.

« Harry je travaille sur une potion qui va prolonger les effets de l'antidote qui tourne toujours dans ton organisme. Je ne donnerai pas de cours aujourd'hui, donc si tu as besoin de moi pour quelque raison que se soir, rejoins moi dans mon laboratoire. Selon toute probabilité, je serai là toute la journée, repas compris. Souhaites-tu souper ce soir dans le cachot ? »

«Oui monsieur » Harry avait effectivement hâte de passer du temps seul avec le professeur.

« Très bien, je te vois ce soir. Je pense qu'il serait utile que tu passes la nuit là-bas aussi. Je pense que la potion que je fais pour toi sera prête d'ici là et je tiens à garder un œil sur ta réaction » Snape se leva du banc et drapa d'un bras l'épaule d'Harry en marchant vers la porte « nous allons aussi discuter de ta peine à écrire dans le livre noir »

Harry était sur le point de se plaindre quand Severus leva la main et dit « Il y aura beaucoup de temps ce soir pour discuter. Je te vois plus tard »

Harry garda la tête en bas pendant que son professeur descendait aux cachots et il se sentait un peu coupable de se faufiler avec Hagrid aujourd'hui. Le sentiment disparu rapidement car c'était la meilleure façon d'éviter que le professeur se face attraper.

Harry remonta dans la tour et se changea avec l'un de ses beaux uniformes avec une broderie le long du col. Il sortit ses bottes en cuir noir fait main, il avait été gêné de les porter devant Ron qui ne pouvait pas en avoir. Il saisit son manteau avec la doublure en fourrure avec le fermoir en argent et sa cape d'invisibilité. Sur le chemin, il s'arrêta et prit le temps de se regarder dans le miroir. Ses cheveux étaient toujours un peu coller, alors il saisit un peigne et essaya de les mettre en place. Il jeta un charme pour aider à les faire coopérer un peu mieux. Un dernier regard releva un jeune homme très bien soigné. Harry espérait que cela aiderait à faire pencher la balance pour que Charlet accepte de venir à Poudlard avec lui.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry retrouva Hagrid à sa cabane. Ils traversèrent Poudlard Harry caché sous sa cape d'invisibilité. Hagrid tira le Portoloin de sa poche et ils se tenaient pendant Hagrid chantait quelque chose qu'Harry ne comprenait pas. Soudain il sentit comme un crochet qui tirait son nombril et il tourna dans l'inconnu. Cela dura beaucoup plus longtemps que n'importe quel moment où il avait utilisé un Portoloin, mais finalement ils atterrirent dans une secousse. Harry s'étala sur une vaste pelouse ouverte et Hagrid le rejoint. Ils se relevèrent rapidement et brossèrent leurs vêtements. Harry était heureux d'avoir jeté ce charme sur ses cheveux pour qu'ils restent en ordre. Hagrid avait tout pour impressionner ainsi, dans un grand manteau de fourrure brune galeux et cravate à pois.

« Eh bien Harry, j'espère que ta copine appréciera ta jolie tenue aujourd'hui » dit Hagrid en marchant vers les portes du palais.

Harry entendit à peine tant il était stupéfait par le palais devant eux. Le sol était immaculé avec des fontaines et des statues bordant le chemin qui menait à l'entrée. Madame Maxime était là pour els accueillir avec un gros câlin pour le demi géant. Harry remarqua combien Hagrid était timide tout à coup. Il fit un baisemain à madame Maxime.

Madame Maxime se tourna vers Harry, Harry lui aussi lui baisa la main comme il avait vu Severus le faire avec sa tante. La femme géante les accueillit dans le palais somptueux.

Si Harry pensait que l'extérieur était grand, il n'était pas préparé à ce qu'il vit à l'intérieur. Les murs étaient en marbre blanc de même que les étages, des statues embellissaient les couloirs et le hall était rempli de lumière et de musique. Il n'y avait pas de fantômes ou de chats indésirables effrayant avec les yeux orange éclatant d'itinérance dans les couloirs.

« M. Potter nous sommes heureuses de vous voir. Lorsqu'Hagrid m'a envoyé un hibou ce matin avec les nouvelles que vous souhaitiez également être présent, je l'ai partagé avec les jeunes filles. Je ne pense pas avoir jamais entendu tant de bonheur et de joie à une annonce que j'ai fait » dit Madame Maxime et se mit à rire à la grimasse d'Harry. Elle les conduisit dans une grand salle avec des miroirs tapissant les parois et un chœur chantaient des belle chansons mélodieuses. Le chœur s'arrêta tout à coup à la vue d'Harry et les filles éclatèrent en fous rire et chuchotèrent. Madame Maxime introduit Hagrid et Harry et appela Gabrielle Delacour.

Harry était surpris de voir comme elle était belle maintenant. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vue, elle m'avait que 12 ans. Seamus était un gars chanceux, pensa t il en se penchant sur la main de Gabrielle et lui donna un baiser. Il entendait les murmures et les rires du reste des filles qui se dispersaient. Il rassembla tout son courage de Gryffondor, se redressa et fit face aux filles. Ses yeux parcouraient le groupe pour trouver Charlet et l'aperçue debout au centre. Elle lui envoya un regard glacé. Oh Merlin, ça va être dur !

Madame Maxime demanda à Gabrielle d'escorter Harry pendant qu'elle et Hagrid réglaient quelques questions. Gabrielle fit un sourire éclatant et commença à introduire Harry auprès de ses amies. Les filles se regroupèrent autour d'Harry ce qui rendit difficile pour lui de garder un œil sur Charlet. Plusieurs des jeunes filles se bousculaient pour approcher Harry qui se sentait un peu coincé quand une voix fit taire tout le monde.

« C'est très impoli ! Reculez et laissez-moi passer ! » Harry reconnu cette voix qui le répugnait

Les filles se déplacèrent soudainement en arrière pour faire un chemin d'accès pour la très dominatrice Charlet.

« Je vois vos mœurs ne se sont pas améliorées » dit Charlet d'une voix hautaine. Beaucoup de jeunes dames retinrent leur souffle pour pouvoir entendre clairement. « Tout au moins je m'attendais à un peu plus de reconnaissance, vu que nous avons passé une partie de notre été ensemble » Charlet se plaça devant Harry, elle avait cette remarque comme un reproche pour impressionner les autre filles. Elle lui tendit la main avec arrogance.

« Charlet » dit Harry, il se pencha et lui baisa la main sous les grognements du reste des filles. « Il est bon de te revoir. Comment va ta charmante tante ? » Il s'était assuré que son visage ne montre aucun signe de ses vrai sentiments.

Charlet lui lança un regard curieux avant de répondre, « Je ne l'ai pas vue ou entendue depuis que l'école à commencé. »

Harry avait du mal à lire sur le visage de Charlet. Il ne savait pas si elle savait pour le poison que sa tante lui avait donné. Elle semblait un peu trop à l'aise, mais il était difficile de parler avec quelqu'un comme elle avec complicité.

« Que fais tu là à *Beaubâton* ? demanda Charlet en mettant ses long cheveux noir corbeau dans son dos.

« Eh bien je suis venu avec Hagrid pour apporter un Portoloin à Miss Delacour. »

« Oh oui tout à fait elle en a parlé à tout l'école » dit Charlet en donnant à Gabrielle un doux sourire. « Ce n'est pas tous jours qu'une fille est invité au Bal à Poudlard » dit Charlet en s'approchant d'Harry.

Gabrielle l'ignora simplement et agrippa le bras d'Harry et le détourna de la jeune fille manipulatrice.

« Viens Harry, je vais te monter les plus beaux sites » dit Gabrielle avec dédain, donnant à Charlet un ricanement léger et tira Harry hors de la salle. Harry s'arrêta à la porte et se retourna vers Charlet

« Veux-tu t joindre à nous ? » lui demanda t il en lui offrant son autre bras, à la grande déception de Gabrielle. Il semblait à Harry qu'il y avait une sorte de concurrence entre les deux jeunes filles pourraient travailler en sa faveur. Au début Charlet le regardait comme si elle pouvait refuser, mais rapidement elle changea d'avis. Les autres filles étaient clairement jalouses qu'elle avait été choisie par Harry.

« Je suppose que je peux accorder quelques instants à un vieil ami » répondit Charlet juste assez fort pour que chacune sache qu'elle connaissait bien Harry. Le reste des filles gémissaient de déception en voyant Harry partir avec les deux filles les plus populaires de l'école.

Les filles lui montrèrent le magnifique sol aux multiples motifs, rivalisant d'explication. Harry crut préférable de demander rapidement à Charlet avant qu'Hagrid ne revienne.

« Euh Charlet, je me demandais simplement si tu souhaiterais venir au bal avec moi ? » Harry regarda la fille sournoise aux cheveux corbeau, se redresser et regarder avec complaisance l'autre fille.

« Pourquoi pas Harry, c'est gentil à toi de le demander. Je serai ravie d'aller au bal »

Harry se sentit soulagé de l'entendre dire cela. Puis elle poursuivit «Le seul problème pourrait se trouver avec ma tante. Je suis sûre que Madame Maxime m'obligerait à obtenir la permission et je ne peux pas imaginer que Vespa donne son accord. »

Harry pensait que Charlet était vraiment déçue. Probablement dû au fait qu'elle ne pourrait pas dire aux autres filles qu'elle allait à une soirée dansante à Poudlard. Il lui répondit « Oui je suis d'accord, mais peut-être pourrais-tu venir sans autorisation ? »

Les deux filles le regardaient avec curiosité

« J'ai quelque chose qui s'appelle une cape d'invisibilité, en fait cela te rend invisible. Tu pourrais la porter et utiliser le même Portoloin que Gabrielle. Madame Maxime n'aura même pas à le savoir » Harry regarda le visage de Charlet, elle pensait au plan. Gabrielle d'autre part avait l'air un peu vexée par l'idée que Charlet aille aussi à la danse. Gabrielle parla en premier

« Cela ne me semble pas très honnête Harry. Je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée »

Tout de suite Charlet réagit. « Gabrielle, c'est égoïste de ta part. Je ne peux pas croire que tu rejettes la demande de notre estimé visiteur. C'est une honte ! »

Gabrielle paraissait un peu énervé quand elle répondit « Ce n'est pas que je ne voudrais pas t'aider Harry, c'est juste que je ne veux pas me faire prendre »

« Ce n'est pas grave Gabrielle. Je ne veux pas non plus que tu te face prendre. C'est un peu ce que j'ai ressenti lorsque les sirènes dans le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers ne voulait pas que je te sauve de la mer Noire » Harry savait que c'était un coup bas, mais il ne reculerait devant rien pour que son plan réussis. Il ne semblait pas que la ruse affecte trop Gabrielle.

« Oh oui, je me souviens comment tu as pris tant de risque pour me sauver. Je pense que si cette cape d'invisibilité fonctionne vraiment, alors Charlet pourra utiliser le Portoloin avec moi. » Répondit-elle

Harry et Charlet firent un grand sourire. Harry tira sa cape et l'essaya sur Charlet. Harry sentait l'appréhension de laisser sa cape à Charlet, mais c'était la seule façon pour que le plan marche. Après voir repensé au plan à plusieurs reprises, Hagrid apparu et annonça qu'il était temps de partir. Harry remercia les deux jeunes filles de l'avoir escorté. Ils se tenaient sur les marches du palais avec madame Maxime et Hagrid. Les fenêtres étaient encombrées de filles qui se pressaient pour observer l'adorable garçon qui a survécu.

Charlet remarqua le large public et tira Harry dans une étreinte. Elle aimait l'attention qu'elle provoquait et lui donna un rapide baisé sur les lèvres. Harry fut forcé de l'embrasser et dû se retenir de s'essuyer la bouche avec le dos de sa main. Les filles aux fenêtres étaient absolument vertes de jalousies, ce qui rendait Charlet la plus heureuse des filles de l'école.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry arrivait sur le terrain de l'école Poudlard avec Hagrid, il commençait à penser qu'il devait dire son plan à Severus. Son ventre se tordait à l'idée de la réaction de son professeur. Quelque soit la peine qu'il allait engendrer, ça en valait la peine. Tant que ça signifiait que Severus serait en sécurité.

**À suivre**


	27. Rendez vous d'étude

**Titre Anglais: **Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français : **Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus Lupin James

**Bêta Correctrice: **Flo ShadowSpirit et Maha1959

**Chapitre traduit par : **Patmolcornedrue

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : **Fini** (53 chap)**

**État de la fic en français : **27; **Traduit : **42** ; En cours : **35, 36, 43

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction.

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité.

Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry.

Snape décide de l'adopter et de le prépare à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire son histoire

**0o0**

**0o0**

Voici la suite

Un grand merci pour vos reviews

Bonne lecture !

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

_**Chapitre 27 : Rendez-vous d'étude. **_

Le voyage à *Beaubâton* s'était mieux passé que ce qu'Harry avait prévu. Il s'était imaginé qu'il aurait besoin de supplier Charlet pour qu'elle accepte de danser avec lui ce vendredi mais elle avait immédiatement accepté. Il ne savait pas qu'il était si populaire auprès des filles et en ressentait un vague sentiment de satisfaction. Il repensa à sa vie à Privet Drive et fut très reconnaissant de ne pas devoir y retourner. L'école dans le monde moldu avait été remplie de railleries et de moments embarrassants. Tandis qu'ici, cela semblait être de mieux en mieux.

Il apparut soudain à Harry que juste au moment où la vie semblait devenir clémente avec lui, il pourrait très bien ne pas vivre suffisamment longtemps pour en profiter. La vie n'était tout simplement pas juste, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas simplement faire une pause ?

Harry entra dans la grande salle pour déjeuner et repéra Ginny assise avec ses amis. Tandis qu'il se dirigeait vers elle, il entendit son nom mentionné. Mais dès que les filles le virent, elles commencèrent à rire. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Ginny pouvait être une de ces stupides filles gloussantes, mais après tout, elle avait agi de façon si différente avec lui ces derniers temps.

« Hé Harry, comment vas-tu ? » demanda Ginny tout en se retournant pour lui faire face. Harry lui coupa le souffle quelques instants. Elle ne pensait pas l'avoir déjà vu plus beau qu'en cet instant. Ses cheveux étaient particulièrement bien coiffés et même s'il portait son uniforme scolaire, il semblait juste lui aller tellement mieux qu'à tous les autres. Et ce manteau qui tombait juste comme il faut sur ses épaules.

« Salut Ginny. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si nous nous retrouvons dans les quartiers du professeur Snape pour étudier ce soir ? » Harry ne savait pas si tout se passerait bien avec le professeur Snape mais, après tout, il avait tellement insisté sur le fait que cet endroit était également chez lui. Et si Ginny était présente, alors il n'aurait pas à écrire dans ce carnet noir.

Ginny n'avait vraiment pas envie de se retrouver dans les appartements de Snape. Le professeur l'effrayait toujours un peu avec sa voix glaciale et ses manières tranchantes. Mais d'un autre côté, elle n'avait vraiment pas envie d'annuler son rendez-vous d'études avec Harry. Et puis elle supposait que si cela devait devenir sérieux avec Harry, elle devrait bien apprendre à tolérer l'homme.

« C'est super ! » fut tout ce qu'elle répondit. Intérieurement, le trac l'assaillit et elle perdit brusquement l'appétit.

« Ok, pourquoi ne pas se retrouver directement là-bas après le dîner ? A plus tard," la salua Harry avant d'aller s'asseoir plus loin avec Ron. Il ôta son manteau qu'il jeta négligemment sur le banc.

Ron l'observa, surpris. « Hé Harry, où étais-tu ? Tu n'es pas venu en cours ce matin et McGonagall m'a posé des questions sur toi. »

"Oh, hum, j'avais des choses à faire. Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? » Harry avait oublié de prévoir une excuse au cas où quelqu'un lui demanderait où il était.

« Je lui ai dit que tu étais avec Snape. Je pense qu'elle a accepté l'excuse mais elle a dit que tu aurais dû la prévenir. » Ron jeta un étrange regard à Harry.

« Quoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Harry.

« Bah, je ne pense pas que tu ais traîné avec Snape, répondit Ron en souriant.

« Comment tu le sais ? »

Ron pointa du doigt le col de la chemise d'Harry et dit : « Tu as du rouge à lèvres sur ta chemise ! »

Harry piqua un fard tout en attrapant en vitesse son manteau pour qu'il couvre à nouveau sa chemise. Il était vraiment heureux de ne pas avoir ôté son manteau avant d'aller parler à Ginny.

« Euh, Ron je dois te dire quelque chose. » Harry savait qu'il ne pouvait pas expliquer à Ron pourquoiil avait dû inviter Charlet à danser, mais il n'avait pas besoin de rentrer dans les détails. « Je suis allé à *Beaubâton* avec Hagrid pour livrer les Portoloins et j'ai invite une fille à danser. »

« Ouah Harry, quelle chance tu as, mec ! Un seul gars au milieu de toutes ses filles ! Qui est-ce ? »

« Personne, je veux dire que c'est juste une fille que j'ai rencontré cet été » Harry ne voulait surtout pas que Ron pense qu'il était amoureux de Chalet, mais comment pourrait-il bien faire pour lui expliquer la situation sans en dire davantage ?

Le reste du déjeuner passa, empli par les questions de Ron au sujet de Charlet et Harry fit du mieux qu'il put pour y répondre. Lorsque le déjeuner prit fin, il fut heureux de pouvoir repasser à la tour Gryffondor pour changer de chemise.

**§*&o&*§**

Plus tard dans la soirée, Harry tournait en rond dans les appartements de Snape, heureux à l'idée de passer du temps avec l'homme qui deviendrait bientôt son père. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de ressentir la présence de ce petit nuage noir à l'idée de devoir confesser ce qu'il avait fait ce matin. C'était pour le bien de Snape, mais Harry savait que le maître des Potions ne verrait pas cela de cette façon. Il pensa qu'il pourrait le dire à Snape lorsque Ginny serait repartie. Penser à l'adoption et à son rendez-vous d'études lui ramena le sourire aux lèvres.

« Tu sembles heureux », déclara Snape lorsqu'il releva les yeux de son livre et vit le sourire d'Harry.

« Je pensais juste à quelque chose, » Harry posa son sac sur le bureau et alla rejoindre Severus. Il s'assit sur le canapé tout en repoussant les coussins afin de pouvoir s'appuyer un peu sur le bras du professeur.

Severus passa son bras par-dessus les épaules d'Harry et le serra doucement. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Bien. » Face au regard sceptique de Snape il ajouta : « Mon ventre me fait mal quand je mange. »

« Oui, c'était à prévoir. Je te donnerai quelque chose qui devrait t'aider après le dîner. J'ai déjà commandé le repas. » Rogue se releva et se dirigea vers la table. D'un coup de baguette celle-ci se remplit d'assez de nourriture pour rassasier au moins cinq personnes.

Harry se mit à rire tout en s'avançant. Waouh, tous ses plats favoris et quelques uns qu'il n'avait jamais goûté auparavant. Il remplit son assiette de viande en sauce et de pommes de terre rôties.

Severus observa Harry, tentant de déterminer si le garçon souffrait encore. Il voulait s'assurer qu'Harry se nourrisse correctement, mais n'était pas certain de savoir de quoi le garçon avait envie. Aussi il avait commandé tous les plats qu'Harry avait semblé aimer, du moins ceux dont il avait pu se rappeler. Le garçon avait repris des couleurs, semblait de bonne humeur et se nourrissait bien.

« La potion que j'ai faite pour faire perdurer les effets de l'antidote est prête. Serais-tu contre le fait de la prendre après le dîner ? »

« Va-t-elle me rendre malade comme l'autre ? » Harry repensa à son rendez-vous d'études avec Ginny.

« Je ne pense pas qu'elle bouleversera autant ton estomac, après tout elle ne fait que reprendre les effets de l'antidote que tu as déjà pris il y a trois jours. »

« Combien de temps pensez-vous que je vais avoir avant... vous savez, de me sentir mal ? » demanda-t-il tout en songeant qu'il lui suffisait de tenir jusqu'à vendredi soir.

« Je ne suis pas sûr mais je crois que nous pouvons espérer que les effets perdurent une semaine. Snape offrit à Harry un hochement de tête approbateur avant de rajouter : « Peut-être plus. »

Harry savait exactement ce que Severus entendait par là, mais lui ne voyait pas les choses ainsi. Si Severus s'entêtait à suivre son propre plan, il y avait de grands risques qu'il finisse à Azkaban.

« Severus ça ne vous dérange pas si quelqu'un vient étudier ici ce soir ? » demanda brusquement Harry. « Je prendrai la potion dès qu'elle sera partie. »

Severus observa le garçon qui lissait nerveusement sa chemise du plat d'une main tandis que l'autre replaçait sa frange bien à plat sur son front. « Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit, ce sont aussi tes appartements et tu peux les utiliser comme tels. »

« Je sais, c'est juste que dans mon ancienne maison je n'ai jamais été autorisé à inviter des amis. Ni à avoir des amis d'ailleurs. »

Le visage de Snape se ferma et une vive colère enflamma son regard. Harry souhaita ne jamais avoir mentionné les Dursley.

« Oui, je comprends ton point de vue » répondit Severus, son regard s'adoucissant peu à peu. « S'il te plaît, n'hésite pas à me demander les choses que tu désires. Puis-je demander qui sera ta partenaire d'études de ce soir ? »

« Euh, Ginny Weasley. Elle me l'a demandé hier, » Harry sentant son visage s'empourprer baissa rapidement les yeux vers son assiette et commença à jouer avec ses pommes de terre.

« Elle te l'a demandé ? Intéressant. J'ai remarqué que tu avais particulièrement soigné ton apparence ce soir. Se pourrait-il que cette jeune fille ait su gagner tes faveurs ? » Severus observa le garçon se tortiller un peu plus sur sa chaise. Mais un parent n'était-il pas censé poser ce genre de questions ?

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être, je veux dire oui, je pense que oui. Mais elle ne sait pas, il ne faut pas faire de commentaires à ce sujet. »

« Rassure-toi Harry, je ne vous dérangerais pas. J'ai quelques potions à travailler dans mon labo, j'irai m'en occuper lorsqu'elle arrivera, » Severus ne voulait pas que le garçon se sente mal-à-l'aise vis-à-vis de sa présence.

« Non, en fait j'espérais que vous resteriez. Je voudrais qu'elle puisse vous connaître lorsque vous n'êtes pas en mode enseignant » Harry jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers le professeur, espérant ne pas l'avoir offensé.

Rogue arqua un sourcil et répondit : « Je ne suis pas sûr de savoir tout ce que cela implique, mais j'ai aussi plusieurs devoirs à corriger. »

A cet instant la sonnette retentit et Harry eut l'air un peu paniqué. Severus sortit sa baguette et débarrassa la table, puis regarda Harry lissant à nouveau sa chemise tout en se levant pour aller ouvrir la porte.

Harry proposa à Ginny de l'aider à porter son sac et l'emmena dans le salon. Snape y était toujours attablé mais se leva lorsqu'il vit la jeune Gryffondor.

« Bienvenue, Miss Weasley. Puis-je vous offrir à boire ? » Snape vit le choc s'installer sur les traits de la jeune fille. Mais elle se reprit rapidement et lui offrit un sourire éclatant.

« Bonsoir professeur. Merci, j'ai effectivement un peu soif. Je ne sais pas combien de fois je suis passée devant votre porte avant de comprendre qu'il y avait bel et bien une porte à cet endroit. Je ne me souvenais pas de la dernière fois où j'étais venue ici. Mais après tout vous m'y aviez conduite et je n'y avais sans doute pas fait très attention à l'époque. Mais je croyais qu'il y avait un serpent ou quelque chose comme ça pour la signaler… » Ginny se rendit compte qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de parler et referma la bouche. Elle remarqua le petit sourire sur le visage d'Harry et lui frappa légèrement le bras. Il lui rendit un énorme sourire tout en s'asseyant sur le sol, juste à côté de la table basse.

« Une bièraubeurre suffira-t-elle ? Il semble que ce soit la boisson préférée d'Harry. » Demanda Snape tout en observant la jeune fille se recomposer suite à son petit discours sur la porte.

« Oui monsieur, ce sera très bien, » dit Ginny en s'asseyant aux côtés d'Harry.

Harry sortit son livre de Sortilèges et Ginny fit de même. Ils posèrent leurs livres et disposèrent les parchemins devant eux sur la table basse. Ils convinrent ensuite de commencer par les Sortilèges et de travailler plus particulièrement les sorts de Transfiguration. Ginny était en réalité un peu plus en avance qu'Harry, en Sortilèges. Cette matière semblait être son point fort, aussi fut elle en mesure d'aider Harry à rattraper son retard.

Après avoir fait apparaître les boissons, Severus s'était installé à son bureau avec une pile de parchemins à corriger. Il remarqua cependant combien la jeune Miss Weasley était qualifiée pour aider Harry à progresser.

Harry semblait un peu plus détendu qu'auparavant et la conversation entre le jeune couple semblait s'écouler facilement.

« Harry pourrais-tu m'aider avec mon rapport de Potions ? » demanda Ginny tout en sortant son devoir de son sac.

« Eh bien, je peux essayer, mais ce n'est pas vraiment mon point fort, » répondit Harry tout en jetant un bref regard vers Severus. Il remarqua le petit sourire du maître des Potions, tandis que celui-ci continuait à corriger ses copies.

« Ouais, mais je ne suis qu'en cinquième année de Potions, donc tu as déjà travaillé le sujet. » Ginny pointa un paragraphe puis passa sa copie à Harry. « Juste cette partie sur l'effet des écailles de dragons sur les crins de licorne. Tu penses que j'ai bien compris ? »

Harry essaya de se souvenir du moment où il avait couvert ce sujet l'an dernier. Il n'était pas sûr du tout et ne voulait surtout pas donner une mauvaise réponse à Ginny. Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil vers Severus et vit que l'homme avait toujours la tête baissée vers les parchemins.

« Severus, est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ? » Harry ne savait pas ce qu'il allait dire, mais cela valait la peine d'essayer. Par ailleurs, Ginny semblait sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque et secoua vigoureusement la tête vers Harry.

« C'est : puis-je vous demander quelque chose » le reprit Severus, « Oui, tu peux demander. »

Harry se leva et s'avança vers le professeur avec le parchemin de Ginny. Celle-ci lui attrapa une jambe pour tenter de l'arrêter. Harry s'échappa de son étreinte et essaya de la rassurer en lui offrant un grand sourire. Puis il continua à avancer vers le bureau et remit le parchemin de Ginny au professeur.

Le professeur le regarda prêt à protester, mais il changea d'avis lorsqu'il aperçut le regard mortifié de la jeune Miss Weasley. Il parcourut le paragraphe coché par la jeune fille puis commenta : « Miss Weasley, avez-vous lu le paragraphe trois du chapitre treize avec soin ? »

« Euh, je l'ai lu en entier, mais quelque chose a pu m'échapper » répondit Ginny tandis que son visage s'empourprait. Elle allait tuer Harry pour cet humiliation, mais plus tard, quand ils seront seuls.

« Eh bien, permettez-moi de vous donner une suggestion ? » Sans attendre sa réponse, il poursuivit ainsi : «Changer le mode de préparation 'd'ébullition' en 'à la vapeur' et ce devoir vous rapportera une note d'un cran supérieur, cela devrait vous rendre heureuse. »

Il fallut quelques instants à Ginny pour se reprendre, mais elle répondit finalement : « Je vous remercie monsieur. »

Severus rendit le devoir à Harry. Celui-ci lui offrit un immense sourire et articula silencieusement le mot « merci » avant de retourner à son rendez-vous d'études.

Harry se pencha vers Ginny et lui dit : « Tu vois, ce n'est pas si mal d'étudier ici, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ginny chuchota : « Je n'ai jamais dit que ça l'était. »

« Ouais, mais on aurait dit que je venais de te demander d'aller étudier à Azkaban quand je t'ai proposé de venir étudier ici tout à l'heure. » Harry retint difficilement un ricanement face au regard surpris qui s'inscrivit sur le visage de Ginny.

« Ouais, mais j'ai changé d'avis. Je suppose que cela pourrait être assez cool d'avoir un père qui enseigne ici », répondit Ginny tout en se penchant vers Harry. Son cœur battait la chamade tandis qu'elle était désormais suffisamment proche pour sentir l'odeur fraîche de son parfum et la douce chaleur émanant du bras tout contre le sien.

Harry dut se retenir afin de ne pas se pencher en avant vers la jolie rouquine pour l'embrasser. Il se détourna vers son parchemin et prit une gorgée de son jus de citrouille pour que son esprit se focalise sur autre chose que le bras chaud pressé contre le sien.

Ils se concentrèrent à nouveau sur leurs devoirs, chacun essayant de garder l'esprit clair en s'efforçant de ne pas penser à l'autre afin de pouvoir poursuivre leur étude. Quelques minutes plus tard, Ginny jeta un coup d'œil à Harry et remarqua quelque chose sur sa joue.

Severus venait de finir de noter une pile de copie lorsqu'il releva les yeux et aperçut le garçon tressaillir sur au contact de Miss Weasley. La jeune fille n'avait pourtant qu'effleuré sa joue pour ôter un cil.

« Oh pardon, je ne voulais pas, euh, t'effrayer, » dit Ginny, observant Harry inspirer profondément.

« Non, tu n'as rien fait. Je pensais juste que c'était une araignée ou quelque chose de ce genre » répondit-il, sa voix éteinte sous le coup de l'humiliation. Une brusque vision de l'oncle Vernon lui était apparue et Harry espérait que la panique qu'il avait ressentie ne s'était pas clairement inscrite sur son visage. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était bien que Ginny vienne à penser qu'il était aussi effrayé par les araignées que son frère l'était. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil vers le professeur et vit le regard analytique inscrit sur son visage tandis qu'il l'observait.

Merveilleux ! Vraiment Merveilleux ! Harry savait que tout ça finirait sur une nouvelle conversation au sujet de ce livre noir.

Snape repensa aux autres fois où Harry avait tressailli face à un contact similaire et sut qu'il faudrait qu'il obtienne des réponses de la part de l'adolescent à ce sujet. Ce qui était arrivé à l'enfant l'avait vraiment affecté au plus profond. Tandis que Snape continuait à observer le garçon, il remarqua la façon dont celui-ci se tenait l'estomac. Tout à coup, il se souvint qu'il avait oublié de lui donner une potion pour régler ce problème après le repas. Il cherchait dans sa sacoche le remède contre les maux d'estomac lorsqu'il se rendit compte que plusieurs fioles avaient disparu. Il vérifia une seconde fois, mais était persuadé qu'hier encore elle contenait une potion de sommeil sans rêve et un antidouleur fait maison.

Il ramena son attention vers Harry et vit la façon dont le garçon détourna rapidement les yeux lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Pourquoi Harry n'était-il pas simplement venu lui demander ces potions ? Le garçon savait bien qu'il ne les lui aurait pas refusées. Severus prit la potion pour les maux d'estomac et s'avança vers la table basse où les deux Gryffondor étaient occupés à étudier.

« Harry, je pense que cela pourrait t'aider » déclara Severus tout en lui tendant la fiole de potion.

Harry s'en saisit avec reconnaissance, l'avalant d'une traite. Son estomac n'avait pas voulu le laisser tranquille depuis le dîner mais il avait essayé de ne pas le montrer. De toute évidence il n'avait pas très bien réussi puisque Severus l'avait remarqué. Il avait aussi constaté le temps d'arrêt de Severus face à sa sacoche de potions et était intimement persuadé que Severus savait pertinemment ce qui y manquait.

Ginny le regarda, inquiète, avaler sa potion, « Qu'est-ce que cette potion doit faire, Harry ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Ouais, je vais bien. Je viens juste de manger quelque chose qui n'est pas très bien passé. » Harry rendit la fiole vide à son professeur : « Merci Severus, cela va m'aider ».

« Tu sais que, en tant que tuteur et futur père, je préfère que tu viennes me voir si tu es malade plutôt que de prendre des potions sans avis médical qualifié » déclara Severus d'une voix ferme, observant un Harry de plus en plus mal-à-l'aise.

« Oui monsieur, » répondit Harry tout en jetant un regard appuyé en direction de Ginny.

Snape comprit le message et décida de laisser tomber le sujet jusqu'à ce que Miss Weasley ne retourne à sa tour.

Harry fut sauvé de toute question embarrassante supplémentaire lorsque le feu passa au vert et que la tête du professeur Dumbledore y apparut.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais pourrais-je vous dire un mot, professeur Snape ? » Dumbledore arborait un regard sévère et ne semblait même pas avoir remarqué la présence des deux jeunes Gryffondors. Harry se demanda ce qui avait bien pu arriver.

« Certainement, professeur » répondit Snape en jetant une pincée de poudre de cheminette dans l'âtre avant de s'y engouffrer.

Harry avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses devoirs tandis qu'il s'interrogeait sur la raison du bouleversement de Dumbledore. Il n'eut cependant pas à attendre longtemps puisqu'à peine cinq minutes plus tard, la cheminée repassait au vert. Severus en ressortit furieux. Harry sentit Ginny trembler à ses côtés et lui-même était un peu effrayé par le regard absolument furieux que Rogue tentait tant bien que mal de dissimuler.

Il lui fallut puiser au plus profond de ses ressources d'Occlumens accompli mais Snape finit par dire d'une voix calme mais tremblante : « Miss Weasley, je dois vous demander de partir. Il semble que je doive parler avec Mr Potter en privé à propos d'un sujet que je suis certain qu'il ne souhaite pas voir divulgué. »

_Oh, Merlin, il sait pour *Beaubâton* ! _

Ginny rassembla rapidement ses livres et remercia le professeur pour le rafraîchissement. Harry la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte où elle lui demanda : « Harry, est-ce que tout va bien ? Le professeur Snape semble contrarié. »

« Ouais, je sais de quoi il s'agit. Il ira bien lorsque j'aurai parlé avec lui. » Harry essayait d'avoir l'air nonchalant, mais son estomac semblait avoir décidé de se lancer dans la compétition olympique du plus haut saut périlleux. Il n'avait aucune idée de quelle serait sa punition. « Je te verrai demain. » Harry referma lentement la porte essayant de retarder l'inévitable confrontation.

Il revint dans le salon où Severus fondit sur lui plus vite que l'éclair. Il fut saisi par le col et projeté dans la cheminée. Le cœur d'Harry se glaça de frayeur.

Snape lança une poignée de poudre de cheminette et y poussa Harry. Celui-ci atterrit dans le bureau du professeur Dumbledore et eut à peine le temps de se relever avant que Snape n'apparaisse à son tour et ne fonce une nouvelle fois sur lui. Cette fois-ci, Snape lui agrippa le bras et le jeta dans un fauteuil. Harry y atterrit dans un bruit sourd et se frotta le bras, certain de bientôt y voir apparaître une ecchymose.

« Severus, peut-être devriez-vous vous éloigner de l'enfant. » Le Directeur aperçut le regard outré du maître des potions et ajouta rapidement : « Jusqu'à ce que vous ayez retrouvé votre calme. »

« Albus, je suis libre de discipliner mon fils comme je l'entends. De toute évidence vous vous êtes toujours montré bien trop conciliant à l'égard de ses plans, autrefois. Sinon comment expliquez-vous le fait qu'il n'ait pas eu le moindre scrupule à entreprendre ce genre d'action aujourd'hui ? »

Severus regarda Harry par-dessus son épaule et vit la façon dont il frottait son bras à l'endroit où il venait de le saisir. Cela contribua à atténuer la colère qu'il ressentait, au moins un peu. Il se tint droit devant Harry et ne lui dit que deux mots : « Explique-toi. »

Harry savait qu'il était inutile de mentir alors qu'il avait de toute évidence était découvert. « Euh, je voulais juste aider et lorsque vous aurez entendu ce que j'ai à dire et lorsque vous aurez eu le temps d'y penser, je crois que vous pourriez arriver à la conclusion que j'ai effectivement eu une bonne idée. »

« Ais l'obligeance de nous éclairer, » répondit la voix en colère, sur le point de céder d'une minute à l'autre. Severus recula de quelques pas.

« Eh bien, ne vous fâchez pas, mais j'étais dans vos appartements ce matin, lorsque vous parliez… du plan » Harry vit les deux hommes lui lancer un regard répréhensif. « Je pense que mon plan est en réalité bien plus sûr pour vous professeur et je l'ai déjà mis en application. J'ai invité Charlet à venir danser avec moi vendredi et elle a accepté. Elle viendra avec Gabrielle. »

Il fallut un moment à Snape pour se remettre. « Stupide et borné, comme tous les Gryffondor ! Vous auriez pu faire échouer la totalité de notre plan. Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée du mal que vous auriez pu vous causer vous-même ! »

Harry se releva et rassemblant tout son courage répondit : « Non professeur, vous êtes le seul à avoir émis l'idée d'un plan insensé ! »

Snape combla le vide qui les séparait en un clin d'œil. Harry recula jusqu'à se retrouver acculé au mur, la peur clairement inscrite dans ses yeux et leva instinctivement un bras pour se protéger le visage. Dumbledore semblait pétrifié, debout sur se pieds. Personne ne bougea pendant quelques secondes avant que Snape n'attrapa le bras d'Harry pour le baisser, lentement, doucement. Puis il tourna les talons et s'éloigna à l'autre bout de la pièce, enroulant ses bras autour de lui. Harry resta appuyé contre le mur, le cœur résonnant encore dans ses oreilles.

La douce voix de Dumbledore aida Harry à se calmer : « Maintenant, écoutons ce que Mr Potter a à nous dire. Il semble trop tard pour changer les plans qu'il a mis en place. » Dumbledore lui lança un regard encourageant et Harry reprit.

« Eh bien, euh, elle va faire en sorte que Madame Maxime ne sache pas qu'elle vient et donc Vespa n'en sera pas informé non plus. » Harry ne savait même pas si Severus l'écoutait comme il lui tournait toujours le dos.

« Comment compte-t-elle parvenir à faire cela exactement ? » demanda Dumbledore, une once de fierté teintant sa voix.

Severus se retourna pour faire face au directeur et lui rétorque férocement : « Comment osez-vous l'encourager au sujet de cette mascarade qu'il a cru bon d'imaginer ! Il est peut-être partant, mais ce n'est qu'un enfant, et vous le laisser risquer sa vie en l'envoyant dans de pareilles missions ! Je ne veux pas mettre la vie de mon fils en danger pour divertir un vieux fou tel que vous ! »

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que Snape venait de dire ça au directeur. Il espérait que Snape ne serait pas renvoyé pour ces remarques acerbes. Mais le directeur semblait laisser entrer ses propos par une oreille et les laisser ressortir par l'autre car il répondit : « Il semble évident que demander à une jeune fille de venir danser à l'école ne peut guère faire courir le moindre risque à votre fils, Severus. »

« Manifestement, vous ne connaissez pas ma jeune cousine. C'est une vipère dans la peau d'un agneau. Elle pourrait très bien tuer Harry tout en dansant avec lui si cela devait lui apporter un bénéfice, quel qu'il soit. Non ! Harry vous ne donnerez pas suite à ce plan ridicule et ce sujet est clos ! » Snape fit quelques allers-retours dans la pièce avant de demander : « Comment Charlet comptait arriver ici sans que Madame Maxime ne la sache ? »

Harry se racla la gorge avant de répondre : « Euh, je lui ai laissée ma cape d'invisibilité. Elle compte juste aller rejoindre Gabrielle et personne ne s'apercevra qu'elle n'est plus là. » Harry regarda avec lassitude le professeur continuer à faire les cent pas.

Après quelques minutes, Severus parla d'une voix beaucoup plus calme : « J'ai besoin de réfléchir un peu plus à la question. Cependant, je suis très mécontent de votre comportement Mr Potter. Je pensais que vous aviez un peu plus confiance en moi, au lieu de ça vous vous complaisez à sécher les cours et à sortir de l'école sans autorisation. Pour l'instant nous allons rentrer à la maison. Je souhaiterais vous administrer la potion le plus vite possible. »

Dumbledore se releva et dit : « Oui, je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil nous fera, à tous, le plus grand bien. »

Snape acquiesça vers Dumbledore avant de saisir une nouvelle fois le bras d'Harry. Celui-ci se dégagea vivement et saisit lui-même une poignée de poudre de cheminette. Lorsqu'il arriva dans le séjour de leur appartement, il se dirigea vivement vers sa chambre. Snape arriva à son tour et le suivit.

Harry allait et venait devant son lit, regardant le sol, tout un flot d'émotions se battant en lui. Comment Snape avait-il pu le traiter ainsi, comme s'il avait voulu le frapper ?

Snape était resté sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés, observant les allers-retours du garçon. « Penses-tu vraiment que j'aurai pu te frapper ? »

Harry s'arrêta et se tourna vers lui : « Pourquoi ? Pensez-vous que ce soit une idée aussi absurde ? Répondez franchement, avez-vous eu envie de me frapper ? »

Snape fut pris de court car il savait très bien que pendant une demi seconde, il avait effectivement voulut frapper le jeune garçon. Mais ce n'était que par crainte pour sa sécurité. Ou était-ce ...? Il ne savait pas comment répondre à cette question surtout en ayant la certitude que cette réponse était importante pour le garçon. Il choisit donc de l'ignorer totalement et tira la fiole de potion de la poche de se robe.

Harry détourna les yeux et Severus ne put savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il savait qu'il n'avait aucune excuse pour avoir été si rude avec le garçon, ses actions lui étaient venues instinctivement.

Severus agita la fiole et la tendit à Harry. Celui-ci l'avala rapidement et la lui rendit sans relever les yeux vers lui.

Snape n'était pas sûr de savoir quoi dire pour le moment. Il était toujours en colère au sujet des exploits d'Harry, mais il se sentait aussi coupable au sujet de sa réaction. Harry passa devant lui et entra dans la salle de bain. Snape entendit la douche se mettre à couler et retourna au salon.

**§*&o&*§**

Un peu plus tard, Rogue retourna voir Harry. Le garçon s'était endormi sur le dos, un bras posé sur ses yeux. Snape s'approcha pour couvrir le garçon et vit avec horreur une immense empreinte de main d'un rouge foncé sur son bras. Il recouvrit Harry d'une des couvertures qui était posé aux pieds du lit puis retourna au salon où il se laissa tomber lourdement dans son fauteuil.

Severus se couvrit le visage d'une main tout en repensant à la relation qui l'unissait à son fils. Harry méritait tellement plus qu'un ex-mangemort en colère pour père. Comment pourrait-il jamais être à la hauteur de ce que le garçon méritait, de ce dont il avait besoin ? Il se dit qu'Harry n'avait jamais eu de personne tenant suffisamment à lui auquel le comparer. Aussi loin que Severus se souvienne, Black n'avait jamais eu la garde d'Harry, il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'user de discipline avec l'enfant. Snape avait beaucoup d'expérience avec les élèves de Serpentard, mais il ne ressentait aucun attachement envers eux. Il n'avait jamais beaucoup réfléchi à la façon dont les étudiants pouvaient vivre ses punitions. Harry était son fils, et désormais il ne voulait plus faire de mal à l'enfant, ni physiquement, ni émotionnellement.

Après avoir passé une heure à tourner et retourner la question dans tous les sens, Snape décida de contacter Arthur Weasley, par cheminette, pour lui demander conseil. A ce stade, il savait qu'il avait besoin d'aide face à un adolescent avec un esprit comme celui du sien. Si quelqu'un savait comment faire avec Harry, c'est bien le père de six garçons, dont deux étaient les plus grands fauteurs de troubles que l'histoire de Poudlard ait jamais connu.

Alors qu'il prenait un peu de poudre de cheminette, Harry entra dans le salon, ses yeux encore à demi-fermés, ses cheveux et son t-shirt collés par la sueur. Il se frottait encore les yeux.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Avez-vous eu une autre vision ? » Snape s'approcha du garçon encore somnolant et l'amena jusqu'au canapé.

« Euh, je crois que j'ai eu une autre vision, mais elle était identique aux autres. J'ai juste besoin d'un verre d'eau, » répondit Harry d'une voix rauque.

Severus étudia le garçon pendant quelques instants puis agita sa baguette. Une cruche d'eau et un verre apparurent sur la table basse. Severus en remplit le verre qu'il tendit ensuite à Harry, puis il le regarda s'éloigner de lui.

« Harry, peux-tu me raconter de quoi parlait cette vision ? » Snape sortit un mouchoir de la poche de sa robe et le tendit à Harry.

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, elle était juste comme les autres, vous savez à propos de Ginny. Cette fois, elle se passait en dehors de la grande salle, donc je sais que ce n'est pas vrai. Pourquoi Voldemort ne peut pas juste me laisser tranquille ? »

Snape pensa que la voix d'Harry résonnait encore de manière rauque et éraillée. Presque comme s'il avait pris froid. Une pensée lui vint et il demanda : « Harry, as-tu hurlé ? »

Harry le regarda gêné, mais acquiesça brièvement.

« Ainsi, tu lances un sort de silence autour de ton lit ? » Snape connaissait la réponse avant qu'Harry n'hoche une nouvelle fois la tête. Rogue y pensa, puis dit : « Je souhaiterais que tu ne le fasses pas lorsque tu es ici. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter que quelqu'un d'autre que moi ne t'entende. En fait, je voudrais pouvoir être là pour toi si tu te réveilles à nouveau dans un tel état. »

Harry le regarda, la méfiance clairement inscrite sur son visage. Il se sentait toujours un peu gêné au sujet de ses fausses visions et ne voyait aucune raison de faire savoir à Severus qu'il en avait toujours. De plus, il n'avait pas particulièrement envie d'être proche de l'homme en ce moment.

Severus se rapprocha pour venir s'asseoir aux côtés d'Harry et vit celui-ci s'éloigner de lui.

« Tu es fâché contre moi » affirma Severus plus qu'il ne le demanda.

Harry haussa les épaules et continua à regarder ses mains : « Vous avez voulu me frapper. »

Severus pouvait voir la colère contenue dans la voix du garçon à peine cachée sous le reproche, « Mes instincts parentaux sont plutôt brusques et très rudimentaires. Mon attitude a été impardonnable. »

Harry leva les yeux vers le professeur et y vit des remords sincères. Cela le fit se sentir un peu coupable, après tout il avait vraiment mérité d'être puni, « Ne soyez pas désolé. Ce n'est pas votre faute, j'ai tendance à pousser les gens hors de leurs limites. »

« Harry » commença Severus d'un ton exaspéré, « mes réactions n'appartiennent qu'à moi. J'aurai dû être capable d'un peu plus de retenue. » Il leva lentement la main et repoussa les cheveux encore humides d'Harry, hors de son front. Il pouvait désormais voir que sa cicatrice ressortait bien rouge sur le front pâle de l'enfant. Severus la caressa légèrement du pouce.

« Cela fait-il mal ? »

Harry laissa sa tête retomber dans ses mains puis répondit : « Plus tellement. Mais je sais que je n'arriverais plus à dormir à présent. Il me faut toujours des heures après… » Harry passa ses doigts à travers sa tignasse encore humide et se redressa un peu. Il se sentait frustré d'en venir à parler de Voldemort alors qu'il y avait bien d'autres sujets à aborder.

« C'est bien dommage. Je préfèrerais que tu aies un nombre suffisant d'heures de sommeil, tant que tu prendras la potion que j'ai faite. »

« Ouais, eh bien Voldemort ne semble pas comprendre cela. Je déteste ce bâtard malfaisant. » Harry regarda bien son professeur dans les yeux avant de demander : « Euh, êtes-vous toujours fâché contre moi parce que je suis allé à *Beaubâton* ? »

Le professeur prit une profonde inspiration puis répondit : « Il y a deux points que je souhaiterais te faire comprendre. Le premier est que ta sécurité compte bien plus pour moi que ce que tu sembles comprendre. La seconde est que ton manque de confiance en moi, me fait me sentir assez… malheureux. Dans quelques jours nous devrions recevoir les documents officiels faisant de moi ton père d'un point de vue juridique. Je ne peux qu'espérer que d'ici là tu auras réussi à suffisamment baisser ta garde pour parvenir à me faire confiance. »

Harry se sentait horriblement mal d'avoir pu blesser Severus de cette manière. Il n'avait jamais vraiment réfléchi au fait que Severus pourrait envisager son voyage à *Beaubâton* dans un autre but que celui de lui venir en aide. Merlin, ne pouvait-il jamais rien faire correctement dans leur relation ? Il faisait effectivement confiance à Severus. Il avait probablement plus confiance en lui qu'il ne l'avait jamais eu en quiconque auparavant. Mais, si c'était bien vrai, pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à s'ouvrir et à se livrer pleinement au sujet de Privet Drive ?

Harry prit tout à coup une grande décision. Il allait montrer à Severus à quel point il avait confiance en lui. Il se leva et s'avança vers le bureau, fouillant parmi les papiers qui s'y étalaient jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve le livre noir. Il revint alors sur le canapé et se rassit aux côtés de Severus.

« Je vous fais confiance, bien plus que vous ne le croyez. Je vais commencer à écrire dans ce livre dès ce soir et je vous donne la permission de le lire. J'espère juste que vous voudrez toujours de moi… après l'avoir lu. »

« Harry, il n'y a absolument rien qui puisse mettre fin à cette adoption. Tout ce que tu écriras dans ce livre ne changera rien à ce que je ressens. Cela ne fera que me montrer à quel point tu me fais confiance. »

Harry se releva en tenant toujours le livre à la main. Il offrit un maigre sourire au professeur et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour commencer à entrouvrir la boîte à cauchemars, aussi connue sous le nom de l'oncle Vernon.

**À suivre**


	28. Le cahier noir

**Titre Anglais: **Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français : **Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Bêta Traductrice : **Remus Lupin James

**Bêta Correctrice: **Flo ShadowSpirit et Maha1959

**Chapitre traduit par : **Misschatelle

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais : **Fini** (53 chap)**

**État de la fic en français : **28; **Traduit : **38, 39, 40 **; En cours : **42, 41

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction.

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité.

Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry.

Snape décide de l'adopter et de le prépare à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

Nous avons l'accord de l'auteur pour traduire son histoire

**0o0**

**Nous recherchons 2 à 3 traductrices pour :**

**La saga Midnight **(**Le Fardeau du destin **etc….)

Si** vous êtes intéresser, réfléchissez **bien** avant de m'envoyer un mail (profil Onarluca/mail) **car** on reçoit **bien **des propositions d'aide **de temps en temps**, **

**mais si c'est pour disparaitre sans traduire 1 seul chap, ça sert à rien. **

**Et c'est toujours comme ça. Statistiquement, 9/10 ont disparu sans rien dire. Et seulement 1/10 nous a aidés.**

**Bref j'espère que ça intéressera quelqu'un.**

J'en profite pour mettre un petit mot pour **Djehra Keurjani **:

Tu devais** rendre ton chap le 20 octobre. **

Je t'ai** envoyé plusieurs emails. **

Et je n'ai** jamais eu de réponse. ****Merci de me contacter !**

**Onarluca **

**0o0**

**0o0**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews!

Bonne lecture !

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

**Chapitre 28 Le cahier noir**

Harry faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, se remémorant Privet Drive. Il tenait le cahier noir dans ses mains et se demandait comment et par où commencer. Devait-il écrire tout ce qui lui était arrivé, comme s'il s'agissait d'un rapport, ou devait-il plutôt écrire ce qu'il ressentait, comme dans un journal intime ? Harry fit les cent pas encore un peu, espérant qu'écrire dans le cahier l'aiderait d'une certaine façon. Ce soir avec Ginny avait représenté le pire de tous ces moments embarrassants causés par la peur. Il se détestait pour avoir sursauté à cause d'un geste si doux. Il repensa à ce moment et décida qu'il s'agissait d'un bon point de départ.

Il s'assit sur son lit et s'appuya contre la tête de lit, ses jambes bien étirées devant lui. Il prit la plume qui lui avait été donnée par Hermione, une plume qui s'auto remplissait. La première ligne fut assez maladroite, puisqu'elle ne commençait pas vraiment de façon correcte, mais il se dit que cela n'avait pas vraiment d'importance.

_Ce soir, lorsque Ginny m'a touché le visage, cela m'a rappelé oncle Vernon et un souvenir en particulier, bien ancré dans ma mémoire. Il avait l'habitude de me donner des "leçons" pour m'aider à devenir quelqu'un de meilleur. Au début de chacune de ses "leçons", il me disait que je devais rester tranquille afin qu'Hedwige ne soit pas blessée. Je savais qu'il était sérieux en disant cela. Lors d'une leçon, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de crier et, le jour suivant, il m'a remis une poignée de plumes blanches pour me montrer ce qu'il avait fait. Je crois que c'est le pire sentiment, de savoir que vous êtes la cause de la souffrance d'un être cher. Je déteste être la cause de toute cette souffrance chez mes proches._

_Je déteste la peur que je ressentais lorsqu'il m'attachait les mains au lit. Je me souviens du bruit sourd que ses pas faisaient en se dirigeant vers ma chambre, et de mon cœur qui battait la chamade lorsque je l'entendais. J'aurais dû être capable de faire quelque chose pour arrêter tout ça, mais je suppose que j'étais trop terrifié, ou trop coupable, ou probablement les deux. Lorsque Vernon me battait, j'avais mal, mais je n'en faisais jamais de cauchemars, ou à tout le moins, je n'en fais plus maintenant. Dans mes cauchemars, je revois ce geste à la fin de chaque leçon. Lorsque tout était fini, il me touchait le côté du visage et me disait que je n'essayais pas assez fort._

_Je déteste n'avoir rien fait pour me défendre._

_Je déteste ma magie incontrôlable pour avoir disparu et ne pas être revenue pour me protéger._

_Je déteste à quel point j'ai essayé de changer pour ce salaud._

_Je déteste la façon avec laquelle il touchait mon visage lorsque tout était terminé, la façon avec laquelle il me disait que je devais essayer plus fort, que je n'étais pas assez bien, que je méritais mes punitions – Je détestais entendre que je le méritais parce que je savais que c'était vrai_

Harry ne puit continuer. Les larmes coulaient sur son visage et il n'arrivait plus à voir clairement le parchemin. Il ne voulait plus avoir à faire cela. C'était trop douloureux et il commençait à avoir l'impression que cela ne l'aiderait pas de toute façon. Toutes ces émotions étaient si crues et faisaient si mal, il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il détestait ce cahier !

Il lança le cahier contre le mur, puis se recroquevilla sur son lit et pleura. Il pleura pour tous les événements qui le rendaient si désolé. Il pleura pour avoir tué Sirius et Cédric. Si seulement il pouvait se débarrasser de ces sentiments.

C'est à ce moment qu'il sentit une main doucement posée sur son dos. Il étira le bras et agrippa la main de Severus, mais n'arrêta pas de pleurer. Il tint la main du professeur dans la sienne, se fichant bien qu'il le voit dans cet état. Il se sentit vidé de toutes ces mauvaises choses qui lui étaient arrivées durant l'été et se sentit soudainement épuisé.

Severus lui tendit un mouchoir et plaça une main sur son épaule, alors qu'Harry s'essuyait le visage et se reprenait en mains. Harry se redressa, se sentant un peu mieux, bien qu'encore un peu à vif.

«Me laisses-tu lire ce que tu as écrit ? » demanda Severus lorsqu'il vit le cahier par terre, contre le mur.

« Allez-y, je veux dire, je n'ai pas grand à vous cacher, n'est-ce pas ? » Harry s'appuya contre ses oreillers tout en regardant le professeur lire ce qu'il venait d'écrire.

D'abord, le visage du professeur demeura neutre, comme toujours. Mais, bien vite, il s'enfouit le visage dans sa paume.

Le professeur se tourna vers Harry, une larme sur sa joue et un lourd chagrin dans les yeux. Harry fut renversé et ne sut d'abord pas quoi dire.

« Hum, est-ce que vous vous sentez bien, professeur ?» demanda Harry avec hésitation, remettant le mouchoir entre les mains de l'homme.

Severus savait exactement ce qu'Harry faisait prendre toutes les mauvaises choses qui lui étaient arrivées dans sa vie et se convaincre que c'était de sa faute. Ce n'était pas l'abus qui hantait le garçon, c'était son sentiment de culpabilité. Severus savait qu'Harry se sentait responsable de la mort de ses parents, tout comme de celle de Sirius et de Cédric, de l'abus infligé par Vernon, et pire, même des fois où Severus l'avait blessé. Harry pensait que tout était de sa faute, qu'il s'était lui-même attiré tous ces ennuis. Severus ne savait pas par où commencer.

« Harry, je veux d'abord que tu saches à quel point je suis fier de toi. Il t'a fallu beaucoup de courage et de bravoure pour écrire cela. » Severus montra le cahier dans sa main. « Je sais que tu as écrit avec ton cœur et il faut être un grand homme pour relever un tel défi. Pendant une trop grande partie de ma vie, j'ai toujours nié mes sentiments, ce qui m'a amené à devenir aussi aigri. Je te promets que je ne laisserai pas cela t'arriver. Nous nous sortirons de cette situation ensemble et tu verras que ce que tu as vécu n'est en rien de ta faute. » Severus surveillait le visage d'Harry pour capter tout signe d'acceptation.

Harry parut tout simplement triste. « Merci de me dire tout ça, mais je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de vous entendre dire que rien n'est de ma faute. Je ne le croirai pas parce que je sais que c'est ma faute. »

« Oui, je sais que c'est ce que tu crois, mais c'est tout de même faux. La façon avec laquelle ton oncle t'a traité est révoltante. Tu es arrivé chez lui alors que tu étais un jeune enfant, un bébé aussi innocent et pur que possible. Il avait déjà peur de toi à l'époque. Pas pour la moindre raison valable, simplement parce qu'il était idiot. J'ai vu dans ses souvenirs, Harry, je sais ce qu'il pensait. Tu le terrifiais, il avait peur parce que tu n'étais pas devenu le monstre qu'il avait un jour cru que tu deviendrais. Il te détestait pour tout ce que tu étais et que son fils n'était pas. »

«Mais ils adorent Dudley. Ils pensent qu'il est génial. Je sais que c'est vrai, c'est ce qu'ils disent tout le temps. »

« Non, Harry, ils le disent tout le temps parce qu'ils essaient de s'en convaincre. Vernon a pris toute la colère qu'il ressentait envers les échecs de son fils et l'a retournée contre toi. Tu es devenu son exutoire, son moyen de se défouler. J'ai vu comment il se sentait, Harry. Il y avait de l'admiration pour ton courage qui le grugeait de l'intérieur, le rendant plus dur dans ses soi-disant leçons. Il voulait te briser, te faire craquer. Il détestait cette admiration qu'il avait envers ton courage et, en même temps, il détestait la lâcheté de Dudley et la sienne. » Severus laissa ces informations s'ancrer dans l'esprit d'Harry et observa attentivement le visage de ce dernier.

Harry voulait que ce soit la vérité, mais trouvait si difficile de l'accepter. « Severus, Vernon n'a jamais admiré quoi que ce soit chez moi. Je sais, j'ai essayé toute ma vie de me faire aimer de lui. »

Harry cessa aussitôt de parler et réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire l'espace d'un instant. Était-il réellement si désespérément en quête d'amour et d'acceptation auprès de Vernon ? Harry songea à qui était vraiment cet homme. À peine quelques instants après, il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas le moindre respect pour son oncle. Même si Vernon en venait à l'accepter tel qu'il était vraiment, ce qu'Harry ressentait pour lui ne changerait pas. Vernon n'avait plus le moindre pouvoir sur lui parce qu'Harry le voyait tel qu'il était vraiment. La façon avec laquelle Vernon l'avait touché dans le passé avait été si percutante pour Harry parce qu'elle avait été la seule et unique fois où l'homme l'avait touché sans lui faire mal. D'une certaine façon, aussi tordu que cela pouvait être, Harry savait qu'il avait lui-même eu besoin de ce geste à la fin de ses « leçons ». C'était complètement fou et dégoutant, mais c'était vrai. Ce geste avait représenté de l'amour pour lui, mais maintenant il voyait ce que c'était en réalité.

Harry leva les yeux vers le professeur et dit : « Severus, pouvons-nous arrêter de parler de ça? Je comprends ce que vous essayez de me dire, mais j'ai encore besoin de temps pour l'accepter. J'ai juste besoin de temps pour y penser. »

Severus inclina le visage d'Harry afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Harry savait que Severus lisait dans ses pensées et vrais sentiments, et décida de ne pas s'y opposer. La connexion avec Severus avait grandi jusqu'à un point tel où le professeur n'avait plus vraiment besoin de jeter un Legilimens pour parvenir à lire dans les pensées d'Harry. Il n'avait qu'à se concentrer et le regarder dans les yeux pour voir ses souvenirs et ressentir ses émotions. Après quelques instants, Severus sembla satisfait et relâcha le menton d'Harry.

«Nous n'avons que commencé à traiter les dommages que ton oncle t'as infligé, Harry. Je vais te laisser tranquille pour ce soir, mais nous reviendrons sur cette conversation et sur le cahier noir plus tard. »

Harry se pencha vers le professeur et lui offrit une brève étreinte.

Le professeur sembla pris au dépourvu et dit : « En quel honneur ai-je droit à cela ? »

«Je ne sais pas, je suppose que je suis juste heureux que vous soyez ici. » Harry détourna le regard et rougit.

«Mais comme tu es bête, bien sûr que je suis ici. Je serai bientôt ton père, où voudrais-tu que je sois ? » Severus écarta quelques mèches du front d'Harry et dit : «Repose-toi un peu, c'est presque le matin. »

Harry se glissa sous les couvertures et éteignit la lumière. Il se sentait étonnamment calme à l'idée de se sortir de toute cette histoire avec l'aide de Severus.

**§*&o&*§**

Lorsque Harry se réveilla un peu plus tard dans la matinée, son bras l'élançait d'une façon particulièrement douloureuse. Il était furieux que Vespa l'ait non seulement empoisonné, mais aussi blessé au bras, ce qui rendait le Quidditch plus difficile. Il n'allait certainement pas rater l'entraînement de Quidditch de la journée et il décida de demander à Severus un peu de potion contre la douleur.

Après avoir pris la potion et avoir promis à Severus de venir le voir avant l'entraînement, il partit en direction de ses cours.

En se rendant à sa classe, Harry se heurta à un groupe de Serpentard qui traînait dans les escaliers.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Potter ? » fit un grand adolescent de septième année aux longs cheveux bruns et aux yeux d'un vert perçant. Harry l'avait déjà vu dans l'école mais n'avait jamais eu à lui adresser la parole auparavant il ne connaissait pas même son nom.

Harry l'ignora et préféra contourner le groupe pour grimper les escaliers. Le grand septième année l'agrippa par le dos de sa cape. « Je t'ai posé une question, Potter ! » L'adolescent avait l'air d'essayer d'impressionner les filles de son groupe.

Harry ne sut dire d'où cela venait, mais une bouffée magique lui traversa le corps et l'amena à se sentir plus confiant. Il se retourna brusquement avec colère et agrippa le poignet du Serpentard avec une poigne de fer. Il tint le poignet bien fort, le tordant jusqu'à ce que l'autre garçon s'agenouille sur le sol avec souffrance. Il le vit chercher sa baguette dans sa cape et Harry cria rapidement :

« Expelliarmus ! »

La baguette du Serpentard s'envola au-dessus de leurs têtes, heurtant le mur plus loin avec des étincelles.

« Ne me touche pas, » dit Harry sur un ton dangereux. Il tordit le poignet du garçon jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard pousse un cri. Il se sentait suffisamment fort pour le briser et il dut s'arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il lâcha prise lorsque l'adolescent lui lança un regard de supplication, des larmes aux yeux. Alors qu'il se redressait, il vit que quelqu'un les observait à partir d'une embrasure de porte.

Snape s'approcha du groupe, ses robes virevoltant derrière lui et un air sévère bien ancré sur le visage. Harry regretta aussitôt ce qu'il venait de faire à l'un des Serpentards de Snape. Harry se redressa davantage et s'assura de ne pas reculer, mais ne puit cacher l'air coupable sur son visage.

Le Serpentard au sol se releva rapidement, un air apeuré sur le visage et tenant son poignet contre lui.

Snape jeta un regard mauvais au Serpentard et dit d'une voix terrifiante : « Ne touchez plus jamais à un cheveu de mon fils ou vous aurez affaire à _moi_. »

Le Serpentard sembla sur le point d'uriner dans ses pantalons, mais il bégaya plutôt : « V-votre fils? J-je suis désolé, monsieur. Je croyais que c'étaient de fausses rumeurs, je suis désolé monsieur. »

Snape ne dit rien de plus. Il jeta un dernier regard mauvais au groupe avant d'attraper le bras d'Harry et de l'escorter dans les escaliers. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la porte de la classe de Potions, Snape tourna son attention vers Harry et chercha le moindre signe de blessure.

«Je vais bien, monsieur, » dit Harry en replaçant ses robes. « Je suis désolé pour ce Serpentard. Je voulais juste l'ignorer, mais... »

Snape lui coupa la parole. « Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Harry. Il s'est lui-même attiré ces ennuis. Je suis en fait plutôt fier de toi. » Dès qu'il eut prononcé ces mots, il tourna les talons et entra dans sa classe de potions.

Harry resta figé dans le couloir, observant son tuteur jusqu'à ce que la porte de la classe ne soit refermée. Wow ! Snape ne l'avait pas seulement défendu, il l'avait aussi appelé son fils. Avoir un père dont tout le monde avait peur était assez cool !

**§*&o&*§**

Après son dernier cours, Harry se rendit au vestiaire afin de se changer pour l'entraînement. Il s'apprêtait à entrer dans les vestiaires du terrain de Quidditch lorsqu'il entendit le nom de Ginny mentionné par Dean.

« Okay, je gage dix chocogrenouilles que je vais me mériter plus qu'une sérieuse séance de bécots après la soirée dansante, » dit Dean avec défi.

« J'accepte le pari ! » Harry reconnut la voix de Seamus, et plusieurs autres Gryffondor se joignirent aussi au pari.

« Comment allons-nous savoir qui ira le plus loin ? » demanda Dean à Seamus.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. Ils étaient réellement en train de parier sur qui irait le plus loin avec celles qui les accompagnaient. Il avait envie d'arracher la tête à Dean ! Harry ne pouvait pas les écouter parler de Ginny ainsi plus longtemps et entra en coup de vent dans les vestiaires.

« Hey ! De quelles foutaises êtes-vous en train de parler ? » Il jeta son sac d'école sur le banc.

Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers lui et il réalisa que ses sentiments deviendraient assez évidents s'il se fâchait parce qu'il surprenait ses amis à parler de Ginny de cette façon. Les autres garçons parlaient toujours des filles qu'ils aimaient bien. Harry savait qu'ils n'avaient pas de mauvaises intentions et ne voulaient blesser personne. Ils étaient ses amis, à lui et à elle aussi, même s'ils se comportaient comme des imbéciles.

« Hey, Harry, tu veux te joindre au pari aussi? C'est dommage que tu ne viennes pas à la soirée, tu aurais pu participer à la compétition. » Seamus s'avança vers lui et lui tapa gentiment le dos.

Harry savait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une discussion de vestiaires, mais ils parlaient de Ginny, merde !

« Hey, les gars, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Ron fit son entrée et balaya la pièce du regard.

L'espace d'un instant, personne ne pipa mot, puisqu'ils étaient en train de parler de sa petite sœur.

Finalement, Seamus dit : « Nous parlions seulement de la soirée dansante ! Tu y vas aussi, hein Weasley ? »

« Oui, j'y vais avec Hermione. Cette semaine, elle n'a pas arrêté de parler de ce qu'elle portera. »

Harry termina de se changer dans son uniforme d'entraînement et décida de sortir de là avant de trop en dire à Dean. Il avait oublié d'aller voir Severus comme promis et décida de partir à sa recherche. Il pourrait peut-être aussi prendre un peu de potion pour la douleur. Il se dit que Severus serait probablement dans sa salle de classe à se préparer pour les cours du lendemain et il se dirigea donc vers la classe de potions.

Il mit les pieds dans la classe et repéra aussitôt Severus à son bureau, en train de corriger des devoirs.

« Bonjour Severus. Voulez-vous venir à l'entraînement ? » Harry avait les yeux baissés sur ses robes de Quidditch, qu'il attachait tout en s'avançant vers le professeur.

Il leva les yeux en entendant le professeur s'éclaircir la gorge. Il remarqua alors qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Il y avait six filles assises dans la classe en retenue. Ginny était assise au milieu avec une brosse à récurer dans une main et un chaudron sale dans l'autre.

« Oups, je croyais que vous étiez seul. Désolé, professeur. » Harry salua Ginny d'un subtil geste de la main.

« Comment vous sentez-vous, monsieur Potter? » Snape utilisait son ton formel de professeur.

Harry savait que quelqu'un avait dû le mettre en colère, et il s'agissait très probablement des filles en retenue. « Hum, je me sens bien, sauf pour mon bras, monsieur. »

« Venez, laissez-moi y jeter un oeil. » Severus lui fit signe de s'approcher. Le professeur roula la manche d'Harry et examina l'ecchymose violette. « Oui, il faudra probablement quelques jours de plus avant que la magie noire ne soit complètement expulsée. Avez-vous besoin d'une autre potion pour la douleur ? »

« Oui, monsieur. » Harry jeta un oeil derrière lui en entendant quelques filles rigoler. Ginny semblait irritée en regardant cette bande d'idiotes qui fixaient ouvertement Harry.

Snape lança un regard mauvais aux filles avant d'indiquer à Harry de le suivre dans son bureau attenant à la classe.

Dès que la porte fut fermée, Harry demanda à Severus ce que les filles avaient fait pour se mériter une retenue. Severus ne sembla d'abord pas près de répondre, mais il changea apparemment d'avis.

« Ces filles étaient en train de préparer un philtre d'amour. J'ai clairement entendu ton nom dans la conversation avant qu'elles ne me remarquent. Tu devras être prudent, ne rien manger ou boire à moins de savoir qui l'a concocté. Tu comprends ? » Snape semblait plus irrité que jamais.

« Oui monsieur, mais pourquoi Ginny est-elle aussi en retenue ? » Harry savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas avoir quoi que ce soit à voir avec ces idioties.

« Mademoiselle Weasley a décidé de se charger elle-même des punitions auprès des étudiantes impliquées. » Snape tira Harry vers lui et appliqua de la potion médicinale sur le bleu. « Apparemment, elle ressentait le besoin de te protéger et a donné aux filles des bonbons en provenance de la boutique de farces et attrapes de ses frères. Elle ne trouvait visiblement pas la retenue que je leur avais donnée suffisamment sévère. »

« Oh ho, qu'est-il arrivé aux filles? » Harry était suffisamment intelligent pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas se mettre un Weasley sur le dos maintenant que les jumeaux tenaient une boutique de farces et attrapes. Certains des bonbons de la boutique étaient tout simplement dangereux.

« Évidemment, la friandise qu'elle leur a donné les a laissées incapables de parler. Elles n'ont pas cessé de glousser depuis deux heures, sans arrêt ! Je suis en réalité davantage en colère contre elle pour m'obliger à endurer ces idioties que contre les véritables responsables. Je lui ai dit qu'elle pourrait quitter les lieux dès que leurs voix seraient revenues à la normale, puisque je n'ai aucun antidote pour cela. » Snape tendit à Harry la fiole de potion contre la douleur.

«Severus, Ginny n'essayait que d'aider. Nous avons un entraînement de Quidditch dans quelques minutes. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait terminer sa retenue ce soir ? » Harry détestait la voir s'attirer des ennuis à cause de lui.

« Mais bien sûr, Harry, où voudrais-tu que mademoiselle Weasley complète sa retenue? Dans nos appartements, peut-être ? » Répondit Snape avec sarcasme. « Non, je ne pense pas. Elle est tout aussi coupable que les autres étudiantes et elle terminera sa retenue avec ses camarades de classe. »

Harry lui lança un regard de frustration et secoua la tête. Ils retournèrent dans la classe et la traversèrent jusqu'au couloir principal, et Harry vit Ginny faire de son mieux pour nettoyer ce chaudron répugnant. Harry prit sa baguette et l'agita dans sa direction. Le chaudron semblait comme neuf. Ginny regarda aux alentours et vit Harry. Elle lui montra son pouce levé vers le haut. Harry la salua de la main et accepta de rencontrer Severus au souper dans les cachots.

Il se redirigeait vers le terrain de Quidditch lors qu'on l'agrippa soudainement par derrière. Il se retourna en un bond et vit Ginny, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

«Merci Harry ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu as dit au professeur mais ça a marché ! Il m'a jeté ces regards malveillants pendant tout le temps où ces filles ne pouvaient pas se taire. Je croyais qu'il allait me jeter dans un chaudron et m'utiliser pour une de ses potions. Après que tu sois parti, il a juste fait un geste de la main et m'a dit d'aller jouer au Quidditch ! » Ginny était transportée de joie d'être loin de cette pièce et de ces filles qui ne pouvaient que glousser.

« Génial ! » Harry sentait que Severus faisait de réels efforts pour que cela marche entre eux. «Hey, Ginny, tu dois être franchement fatiguée après avoir récuré tous ces chaudrons, pourquoi ne montes-tu pas sur mon dos, je vais t'emmener au terrain. »

Le sourire de Ginny s'élargit davantage alors qu'elle montait sur le dos d'Harry, et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le terrain de Quidditch.

**§*&o&*§**

Après l'entraînement de Quidditch, Harry eut l'impression que son estomac était en feu. Il semblait que plus il s'entraînait, pire il se sentait. Il demanda à Ron de l'accompagner et de manger avec le professeur et lui, espérant que ce serait une diversion suffisante pour que Snape ne remarque pas sa souffrance. Ron n'avait vraiment pas envie de passer son temps libre en compagnie du professeur, mais Ginny avait dit que Snape avait été gentil avec elle. Ils marchèrent en direction des appartements de Snape et furent surpris d'y voir le père de Ron, assis sur le canapé avec une bièraubeurre à la main.

« Hey, papa, content de te voir ! » Ron le rejoint et le serra dans ses bras. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Arthur a été assez aimable pour me rendre visite et me donner quelques conseils sur l'art d'être parent, » répondit le professeur en invoquant davantage de bouteilles de bièraubeurre sur la table du salon. Severus observa Harry et se dit que le garçon semblait de nouveau avoir mal. L'entraînement de Quidditch demandait peut-être trop d'énergie de la part du garçon.

Harry essaya de réprimer la douleur et s'avança vers monsieur Weasley pour le serrer dans ses bras aussi. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu avait été à la maison des Dursley. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir quelqu'un dans sa vie. Mais il n'avait jamais été aussi atterré de voir quelqu'un partir de toute sa vie. Harry se souvenait de ce jour comme s'il s'agissait de la veille.

« Ah, Harry, je suis si content de te voir, fiston. » Monsieur Weasley le serra très fort dans ses bras en retour, les larmes lui montant aux yeux en voyant Harry paraître si aimé et heureux. Ni Severus ni Ron ne savaient ce qui s'était passé entre Harry et Arthur, mais, par respect, ils s'abstinrent de poser la moindre question en regardant les deux hommes essuyer leurs larmes.

Severus semblait surpris par l'émotion dont Harry faisait preuve et il plaça son bras autour des épaules du garçon dans un geste protecteur lorsqu'Harry le rejoint sur le canapé. Il s'approcha et murmura : « Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Harry hocha la tête et offrit un petit sourire à son professeur.

Monsieur Weasley resta avec eux pour le souper, rendant la soirée encore plus amusante avec ses récits des exploits des jumeaux. Harry était fier de voir que Severus laissait tomber sa garde et parvenait au moins à sourire lorsque tout le monde riait des récits qui étaient racontés. Lorsque tout le monde eut fini de manger, Severus se leva et dit qu'il avait une annonce à faire. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait être dit et il attendit nerveusement sur sa chaise.

« J'ai aujourd'hui reçu la lettre qui changera à tout jamais mon destin, ainsi que celui d'Harry. J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que je suis officiellement le père d'Harry. » Cela dit, Severus extirpa un parchemin roulé de ses robes et le tendit à Harry.

Harry n'était pas exactement prêt à voir tout cela se produire si rapidement. Il ne savait pas quoi dire alors qu'une vague image de son vrai père, James, lui venait à l'esprit. Il ignorait ce que James aurait pensé de tout cela, mais il se dit qu'il aurait voulu voir Harry heureux. À cette idée, il sourit et dit doucement : « Wow ! C'est officiel, alors ? » Il déroula le parchemin et vit son nom à côté de celui du professeur.

Severus l'observait attentivement, à l'affut du moindre signe de déception. Il hocha la tête et attendit qu'Harry parle à nouveau.

« Hum, eh bien, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je veux dire, je me sentais chanceux que vous ayez décidé de devenir mon tuteur. Je ne pensais juste pas que vous voudriez vraiment de moi pour de bon. » Harry avait toujours les yeux fixés sur le parchemin et rata les regards attristés des autres hommes lorsqu'il prononça ces mots.

Severus s'avança vers Harry et ce dernier se leva, faisant face au professeur.

« Mon fils, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu apportes à cette relation. Je suis le plus reconnaissant de nous deux d'avoir cette chance d'être un père pour toi. »

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait d'arriver. Il avait un père ! Quelqu'un qui prenait soin de lui et le protégeait. Un homme qu'Harry respectait et aimait en tant que personne.

Monsieur Weasley prit la parole, la voix pleine d'émotion : « Félicitations à vous deux. Severus, je sais que je parle aussi pour Molly en disant que si nous ne pouvions pas adopter Harry, alors nous sommes heureux que vous l'ayez fait. Après avoir vu la façon avec laquelle vous avez pris un soin si attentionné de lui cet été, j'offre à cette adoption ma bénédiction. Et c'est en dire beaucoup, car nous ne pourrions pas aimer Harry davantage, c'est comme s'il était notre propre fils. »

Harry et Severus remercièrent tous deux Arthur pour ses paroles si touchantes.

Ron parla ensuite : « Bravo, Harry ! Je sais à quel point avoir un père compte pour toi. Alors comment vas-tu appeler professeur Snape à partir de maintenant ? »

Harry fut un peu mal à l'aise et regarda en direction du professeur pour voir sa réaction à ce commentaire. « Hum, tu sais, je vais quand même l'appeler Severus. » Harry vit le professeur froncer les sourcils. Harry ne savait pas s'il semblait mécontent à cause de ce que Ron avait demandé ou parce qu'il souhaitait être appelé différemment.

« Harry, tu ne peux pas appeler ton père par son prénom. Tu dois l'appeler Papa ou Père, » dit Ron sur un ton exaspéré.

Harry espérait seulement que Ron se taise. Il se sentait plutôt mal à l'aise face à cette situation. Il regarda Severus de nouveau et vit que le professeur paraissait plutôt amusé. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Voulait-il qu'Harry l'appelle père ou papa ? Harry ne voyait pas Severus comme le genre « papa ». Il décida donc de ne pas répondre à Ron et de plutôt poser une question qui lui avait traversé l'esprit.

« Severus, est-ce qu'oncle Vernon et tante Pétunia sont au courant de tout ça ? » Harry avait été nerveux à l'idée qu'ils le découvrent et cherchent à freiner l'adoption.

« Pourquoi cette question ? » Severus espérait qu'Harry ne prenait pas leurs sentiments en considération. En ce qui le concernait, les Dursley avaient perdu tout privilège dans la prise de décision concernant la vie d'Harry.

« Je me demandais juste s'ils étaient encore mes tuteurs dans le monde moldu ? » demanda Harry dans un murmure.

« Harry, ils ont perdu tous les droits et privilèges qu'ils avaient sur toi, autant dans le monde magique que dans le monde moldu. De plus, s'ils s'opposent à cette adoption, ils seront immédiatement accusés de mauvais traitements infligés à un mineur. C'étaient les conditions que j'ai mises en place pour qu'ils me remettent ta garde. » Severus vit l'air perturbé sur le visage d'Harry et commença à se demander s'il risquait de se sentir blessé parce que sa famille ne voulait plus de lui. « Harry, ta tante Pétunia s'est battue contre cette adoption. »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Pétunia ne voulait pas perdre ta garde. Nous avons dû la convaincre avec des photos de toi lorsque tu étais à l'hôpital. J'en suis venu à comprendre qu'elle n'était pas au courant de l'étendue de l'abus porté contre toi. » Severus passa sous silence les allégations de Pétunia accusant Harry de s'être infligé lui-même ces blessures. Il avait fallu beaucoup d'arguments et de preuves pour lui faire réaliser que Vernon en était la cause.

Harry ne répondit qu'avec un « hmm».

Maintenant Severus se demandait vraiment ce qui se tramait dans l'esprit du garçon. Si les Weasley n'avaient pas été encore là, il se serait permis de lire dans ses pensées. « Harry, tu ne regrettes pas cette adoption, n'est-ce pas ? »

« N-non, monsieur, et vous ? » Harry paniqua à l'idée que tout se termine si rapidement.

« Tu dois avoir été frappé par un cognard pendant l'entraînement si tu te poses seulement la question. Pour répondre à ta ridicule interrogation : non, Harry. Je suis là pour rester alors tu ferais mieux de t'y habituer, » dit Severus avec un humour pince-sans-rire.

Harry sentit le soulagement traverser son corps en entendant ces mots et dit : «Tant mieux parce que c'est aussi ce que je ressens.»

**À suivre**


	29. Papa ?

Titre Anglais : Harry's Last Hope

Titre Français : Le dernier espoir d'Harry

Auteur : Teachersnape64

Chapitre traduit par : 77Hildegard

Bêta traductrice : Remus Lupin James

Bêta Correctrice : Flo ShadowSpirit, relu par Maha1959

Rasing : T

Etat de la fic en anglais : Fini (53 chap)

Etat de la fic en français :

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumer : L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

**0o0**

_**Nous recherchons une ou un Bêta traducteur (trice) sérieux(se) et joignable. **_

_**Notre chez Sheltan n'a plus de pc, et ne peux plus s'en occupé pour l'instant.**_

_**Ainsi qu'un(e) bêta correcteur (trice) **_

_**qui s'occupera de tout l'orthographe, grammaire, syntaxe, etc…**_

_**si vous êtes intéressé contactez moi à mon adresse perso : onarluca( arobase) ( orange) (.fr)**_

**onarluca**

**0o0**

**0o0**

Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

**Chapitre 29 Papa ?**

Le lendemain, toute l'école semblait vivre avec enthousiasme l'arrivée prochaine du bal. En cours, les enseignants avaient du mal à garder les élèves concentrés sur leurs tâches. Ils ne pouvaient cesser de parler de ce qu'ils porteraient et avec qui ils iraient.

Harry essayait de ne pas penser qu'il était devenu le centre des conversations pendant le cours de Métamorphose. McGonagall avait été appelée hors de la classe pendant quelques instants et Seamus avait commencé à parler de sa cavalière de BeauxBâtons. Seamus annonça à la classe entière que la cavalière d'Harry venait aussi de *Beaubâton*.

Seamus avait reçu une chouette ce matin de Gabrielle détaillant l'arrivée en Portoloin ainsi que de la passagère secrète. Apparemment Gabrielle n'avait pas décrit Charlet en termes glorieux. Parce que Seamus fit référence à elle comme la snob la plus coincée de *Beaubâton*. Harry ne ressentait pas vraiment de la peine, car c'était vrai, mais il allait faire de cette apparence une vérité. Il crut mieux de défendre Charlet.

« Seamus, cesse de la traite pas de snob » dit Harry à moitié peiné, « Elle est ma cavalière »

« Je ne fais que répéter ce que Gabrielle a écrit. On dit que ta cavalière a un placard rempli de fourrures et son propre elfe de maison à l'école » dit Seamus assez haut pour être entendu de tous.

Oh Harry pensait que c'était sans doute vrai, comment pouvait-il contredire cette probable vérité ? Il essaya de sauver les apparences « Et bien, je suis sûr que la moitié des filles de cette école a la même chose »

Draco semblait être très intéressé par la conversation, mais il restait calme et écoutait. Harry pouvait le voir chuchoter avec Goyle et se pencher vers les Griffondors.

Seamus commença à parler de Charlet à nouveau, « Gabrielle a dit que ta cavalière est vêtue d'une robe avec de vrais diamants et d'une couronne assortie, Harry »

Harry roula des yeux et secoua la tête. Elle pouvait porter un sac poubelle pour ce qu'il en avait à faire. Il fut sauver d'en dire d'avantage sur la question par Parvati qui prit la parole, « Seamus, un tas de filles portent des diadèmes, il n'y a rien de mal à cela. En fait j'en porterai un. »

Lavande parla à son tour « moi aussi, j'en porterai un »

Bientôt, le débat s'orienta vers les diadèmes et qui porterait ce genre de couleur de robe et les chaussures. Harry se détourna de la conversation et se concentra sur son livre de Métamorphose. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de faire ses devoirs la nuit dernière et ne voulait pas se laisser prendre au dépourvu. La porte de la classe s'ouvrit et un elfe de maison entra. Il marcha directement vers Harry et lui remis une note, puis disparut avec un *POP*

Harry ouvrit le billet et vit que cela venait de Severus. Ron se pencha pour regarder et lui demanda ce que c'était.

« C'est de Severus, il veut que je le rejoigne dans le bureau de Dumbledore, maintenant. » Harry rassembla ses livres et commença à les fourrer dans son sac.

« Oh, tu voulais dire que ça venait de ton papa » dit Ron avec un sourire.

Oh non ! Harry ne voulait pas reparler de ça à nouveau. Il ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à appeler Severus *Papa*

« Que veux-tu dire par le père d'Harry ? » demanda Seamus assez fort pour attirer l'attention des élèves assis près d'eux, y compris Draco et Goyle.

« Harry ne vous a rien dit ? » demanda Ron qui pensait qu'il avait juste soufflé un secret.

« Pas encore, mais tu peux le leur dire si tu veux » Harry se leva et ramassa son sac de livres. Il se dirigea vers la porte de la classe. Il entendit Ron faire l'annonce que Snape l'avait adopté et perçut les râles d'horreur des Griffondors. Il n'aimait pas entendre ce que les autres pensaient, mais il était agréable d'écouter Ron leur assurer que Snape avait changé et était effectivement un bon père. Au moment où il passait la porte, il entendit Ron faire la description de toutes les nouvelles choses que Severus lui avait achetées. Harry ne se souciait pas de savoir si le professeur allait lui acheter des nouvelles choses tant que Severus resterait son père.

Harry se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur en pensant comme c'état agréable de se dire qu'il avait un père maintenant. Cela le faisait se sentir moins…. différent. Il voulait juste être normal et Severus l'aidait à se sentir ainsi.

Il avait essayé de ne pas penser au poison qui coulait dans son système, mais cela devenait plus difficile. Son estomac lui faisait terriblement mal après chaque repas. Severus lui avait donné un flacon pour relaxer son estomac, qu'il gardait dans la poche de sa robe, mais même cela ne l'aidait plus vraiment. Mais il persistait à croire qu'il serait assez en forme pour être présent au Bal de vendredi soir ainsi qu'au grand match de Quidditch le samedi. Il n'aimait pas se sentir aussi mal, car il ne voulait en aucun cas manquer de jouer contre les Serpentard. Une pensée lui vint, qui Severus allait soutenir au Quidditch ?

Après avoir dit le mot de passe, il monta l'escalier. Harry frappa à la porte du directeur. La porte s'ouvrit toute seule et Harry vit Severus assit en face de Dumbledore.

« Entre, entre mon garçon ! Je tiens à te féliciter. Vous avez tous deux fait de moi quelqu'un d'heureux, c'est tout ce que j'avais espéré pour vous deux ! » Dumbledore donna un gros câlin à Harry, puis alla s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Severus resta assis et indiqua la chaise à côté de lui pour Harry.

« Prends un siège. Tu n'as pas l'air bien »

Harry se sentait comme les potions du professeur, à la façon dont il était examiné. Il devenait progressivement plus difficile à cacher sa douleur, mais il essaya.

« Je vais bien » C'était tout ce qu'il dit tout en prenant rapidement un siège et en espérant mettre fin à l'inspection.

Le professeur Dumbledore prit la parole « Nous t'avons convoqué à cette réunion afin que nous puissions te mettre au courant du plan, Harry. Severus a accepté que Charlet assiste à la danse avec toi demain soir. Cependant, nous avons décidé que le risque est trop grand pour appréhender Miss Charlet au cours des festivités. Nous ne voulons pas que le ministère vous soupçonne le moins du monde »

« Alors comment allez-vous la kidnapper ? » demanda Harry

Severus parla le premier « A la fin du bal, tu donneras à Charlet ce collier » Snape montra un cœur bleu magnifique en diamant entouré de minuscules diamants blanc. « Il s'agit d'un Portoloin qui sera activé le jour suivant. De cette façon, elle reviendra à son école saine et sauve et personne ne te soupçonnera le moins du monde »

Harry regardait le collier de diamants dans ses mains avec soin. « Cela a dû coûter une fortune, Severus ! »

« Harry, je connais Charlet et si tu lui présentes un petit diamant, il finira dans le fond de sa malle. » Severus mis soigneusement le collier de diamants dans la boîte et le mit dans la poche de sa robe. Et il ajouta « C'est un petit prix à payer pour la santé de mon fils »

Harry le regarda avec un petit sourire et dit « Merci Severus. Ouais, vous avez probablement raison, elle va porter un gros diamant à coup sûr. Mais si elle prend son envol avant qu'il ne soit activé ? »

« Le portoloion se déclenchera dès qu'elle ne sera plus dans les murs du château et qu'elle portera le collier. J'ai ajouté un verrou magique sur le fermoir, ainsi elle ne sera pas en mesure de le retirer une fois que tu le lui auras mis autour de son coup. Je n'ai aucune idée du temps qu'il mettra à se déclencher pour transporter Charlet à la grotte. Cela dépendra du temps qu'elle mettra à aller à l'extérieur, même sur le balcon ça devrait fonctionner. Mais j'ai une alarme qui se déclenchera dès qu'elle sera transportée » Severus commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise d'en révéler un peu plus sur le plan. A partir de ce moment là, le plan pourrait prendre un virage qu'il ne voulait pas que son fils connaisse.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer après ? » Harry ne voulait pas que son nouveau père se risque à Askaban à cause de lui.

« Ca mon garçon, ce ne sont pas tes affaire » dit Dumbledore avec un sourire condescendant. « Mais nous devons être sûr de ne pas laisser quelqu'un d'autre savoir quelque chose sur le poison. J'ai dû employer le sort d'oubliette sur les Aurors que j'avais envoyé à la recherche de Vespa. Je n'ai pas alerté les membres de l'Ordre, ni aucun des membres du personnel. J'ai le sentiment que le ministère autorisera les Aurors à utiliser le Veritaserum. Nous ne pouvons prendre aucun risque que tes amis ou tout membre du personnel révèlent toute information. Sans la connaissance du poison, ils n'ont rien d'autre pour relier Severus à l'enlèvement. »

« Ouais, mais Vespa dira quelque chose ! » dit Harry avec force. Ce plan était devenu trop risqué.

« Que pourrait-elle dire Harry ? Elle n'est pas prête à révéler sa participation dans ton empoisonnement. Même s'ils m'interrogeaient, je serais à l'abri du Veritaserum. J'ai pris l'antidote la semaine passée et je le laisse s'accumuler dans mon système. Ils ne recevront aucune information de ma part » Severus était à l'aise avec le plan.

Harry n'était pas aussi sûr qu'eux à propos de cela. Severus continuait à l'étudier et il savait qu'il avait une douleur considérable par la façon dont il regardait son ventre et la sueur sur son front.

« Harry, je t'ai demandé si tu avais mangé tes trois repas complets par jour ? » Severus connaissait déjà la réponse. Harry haussa les épaules, ne voulant pas mentir à son père.

« Ce qui m'amène à un sujet assez difficile. J'espère que tu accepteras et que tu ne te battras pas contre cette décision » Severus regarda le garçon se crisper. « Après mûre réflexion, j'ai le regret de dire que tu ne pourras pas jouer dans le match de Quidditch, ce samedi » Severus se raidit pour attendre le pire

« Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » Harry ne pouvait pas croire que Severus lui interdisait de jouer, sachant combien ce jeu était important pour lui.

« Oh, mais je peux et ma décision est irrévocable. Tu as omis de me faire savoir à quel point tu avais mal hier après l'entraînement et combien la douleur est forte à l'heure actuelle. Je suis venu à la conclusion que plus tu faisais de l'exercice, plus l'exercice provoquait la douleur. L'antidote que je t'ai donné n'est qu'une copie du véritable antidote et n'a pas la même force. » Répondit Severus d'une voix si sévère qu'il espérait, ainsi, dissuader l'adolescent d'argumenter.

Harry ne put contenir sa colère et cria « Par l'enfer ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans cet antidote pour le rendre si puissant ? » Il remarqua que le visage du maître de potion devenait moins grave et plus crispé. « Severus qu'est-ce que vous ne me dites pas ? »

Severus prit une profonde inspiration et dit « L'antidote est assez compliqué Harry. J'ai été en mesure de comprendre quel ingrédient il manquait, mais… je ne suis pas sûr que tu veuille entendre » Severus détourna les yeux.

Dumbledore prit rapidement la parole « Je n'ai pas fini. Finissons cette réunion… »

Harry lui coupa rapidement la parole « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Severus ! » Harry n'y tenait plus et saisit le bras du professeur pour que l'homme se retourne vers lui à nouveau. Severus se tortilla un peu avant de lisser sa robe. Harry sentit son estomac se retourner avec anxiété sur cet ingrédient horrible qui courait dans son corps.

« Vespa donne sa propre…disons… signature, à ses poisons. Elle a mis son propre sang dans le poison, ce qui rend impossible pour moi de reproduire l'antidote. L'antidote que je t'ai donnée, a été faite avec mon sang qui a une légère trace de son ADN à l'intérieur, mais pas suffisamment pour compenser son poison »

Harry se sentait souillé. Il avait envie de prendre une douche chaude pour faire sortir tous les vestiges de Vespa de lui. La pensée que son sang coulait dans ses veines le révulsait. « C'est dégoûtant ! Je déteste cette salope ! » Harry se leva rapidement et commença à faire des allers et retours en se passant la main dans les cheveux. « Severus c'est ignoble ! Elle ruine toute ma vie, je ne me soucie pas de ce putain de poison ! Je jouerai samedi au Quidditch ! Je me fiche de ce qui se passera pour moi après ça ! » Harry saisit son sac de livres et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Potter, tu ne t'es pas excusé ! » Severus utilisa une voix rauque, le directeur le regardait avec inquiétude. Severus ne pouvait pas permettre ce genre de langage et de la désobéissance directe. Quel genre de père serait-il de laisser son fils s'en tirer comme cela ?

Harry frissonna à c'est mots. C'était exactement les mêmes mots que Vernon aurait utilisé, généralement suivis d'une gifle. Il se tourna vers le professeur et recula d'un pas quand il le vit se précipiter sur lui, saisissant son bras et le serrant comme dans un étau.

« Ce genre de langage est indigne de vous, M. Potter. En outre, vous devez accepter ma décision pour le Quidditch » dit Severus sur un ton dangereusement sévère, tout en tenant le bras du garçon.

Harry s'excusa auprès du directeur, mais avec un air de défi arracha son bras de la poigne du professeur et sortit du bureau. Severus le regarda partir d'un air furieux, mais n'essaya pas de l'arrêter à nouveau. Il se sentait mal pour ce que le garçon devait ressentir en ce moment. Il ne savait pas comment procéder avec la colère d'Harry sur l'interdiction de jouer ce weekend au Quidditch. Il laissa tomber sa tête dans sa main et la secoua, inquiet de toute cette situation.

«Albus, que dois-je faire maintenant ? Comme suis-je censé faire comprendre à Harry que c'est pour son propre bien ? »

« Severus, vous devez faire ce qui est mieux pour l'enfant, quelque soit la façon dont il se sent. C'est la partie la plus difficile du métier de parent. Il y aura des moments où il ne sera pas d'accord avec vos décisions, mais il va bientôt se rendre compte que c'est pour son propre bien »

« Albus, j'espère que vous avez raison », mais Severus savait qu'il aurait un combat à venir au sujet de cette décision.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry fit tout son possible pour traverser le reste de la journée. Il avait voulu se saisir de son balai et aller sur le terrain de Quidditch pour se vider la tête, mais il savait que Snape en entendrait parler. Il décida de sauter le dîner dans la Grande Salle. Son estomac ne se sentait pas très bien de toute façon. Il s'en fichait si Severus se mettait en colère contre lui pour avoir sauter un repas. Il faisait les cent pas dans la salle commune de Griffondor en pensant à la façon dont Severus l'avait traité comme un enfant un peu plus tôt.

Severus n'avait même pas discuté sur le fait de rater le match de Quidditch avec lui, mais avait pris la liberté de juste l'informer qu'il ne pourrait pas jouer. Le culot de cet homme ! Il n'était même pas son père depuis vingt-quatre heures et déjà il le punissait en lui ôtant la chose qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il aurait été en mesure de prendre cette décision tout seul !

Harry s'assit près du feu et s'apitoya sur son sort. Le portrait de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Severus furieux le regardait comme s'il était prêt à tuer quelqu'un. Harry avait une assez bonne idée de ce que c'était. Il se leva et fit face au professeur en colère.

« M. Potter, pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Vous devriez être dans la Grand Salle pour souper. Harry, j'essaie fortement d'être patient avec toi, mais tu rends ça extrêmement difficile. Lorsque je t'ai dit de manger trois repas complets par jour, je l'ai pensé pour ton bien. Cet antidote ne durera pas aussi longtemps si tu ne manges pas. » Severus le regarda se calmant un peu, mais ses yeux transperçaient encore Harry.

« Je vais manger quand je veux Severus. Arrêtez de me traiter comme un enfant et cessez de me dire tout le temps quoi faire » Harry se souvint de la dernière fois qu'il avait prononcé ces mots à Severus au manoir Snape. A l'époque, Snape était sous la malédiction et l'avait physiquement attaqué. Ainsi Harry attendait avec impatience la réaction du professeur.

« M. Potter, je ne tolèrerai pas votre insolence, à nouveau. Maintenant descendez à la Grande Salle, immédiatement » Severus espérait que le garçon lui obéisse, parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devrait faire si Harry n'y allait pas.

« Pourquoi ne pouviez-vous pas juste parler avec moi du match de Quidditch que je vais rater ? Vous savez, je suis assez intelligent pour pouvoir prendre soin de moi ! Harry poussa le professeur du passage et se dirigea vers la Grand Salle

Ils ne se dirent pas un mot à l'un à l'autre tout le long des escaliers qui menaient à la Grand Salle. Arrivé devant les portes, Severus tendit la main et saisit le bras d'Harry.

« J'essayerai Harry »

Harry ne sut pas quoi dire, il se sentait encore comme s'il était sous ses ordres.

« Laissez-moi tranquille » Harry tira son bras au loin et entra furieux dans la Grande Salle pour trouver ses amis. Il regarda Severus prendre place à côté de Dumbledore et il commença à se sentir un peu coupable de sa réaction. Après tout Severus cherchait juste le mieux pour lui. N'était-ce pas ce qu'il avait eu envie toute sa vie, que quelqu'un s'occupe de lui ?

**§*&o&*§**

La soirée ne fut pas mieux pour Harry. Après le souper, il était assis en face de la cheminée à faire ses devoirs avec Hermione et Ron quand Ginny entra avec Dean. Ils riaient et ils se laissèrent tomber sur une chaise; ensemble. Harry ne pouvait pas supporter de les voir tous les deux ensemble donc il rassembla ses affaires pour aller se coucher.

Il se leva et il sentit un coup sur son épaule. Il se retourna et vit Ginny avec le visage tendu.

« Harry pourrais-je te dire un mot ? »

Harry la suivit et ils sortirent par le portrait, ils étaient trop observés par tout le monde dans la salle commune. Lorsque le portrait se referma, Ginny le regarda avec un air irrité.

« J'ai pensé que tu était occupé avec le professeur Snape demain soir ! Tu n'avais pas à me mentir Harry. Si tu ne voulais pas aller au bal avec moi, tu n'avais qu'à me le dire ! Ginny le regarda, blessée et en colère.

Harry avait été pris de court, il n'avait même pas été conscient du fait que Ginny avait voulu aller à la danse avec lui.

« Um, bien, je pensais que j'étais occupé, mais j'ai découvert que je ne l'étais pas. Mais... qu'entends-tu par vouloir aller à la danse avec moi ? Tu n'avais jamais rien dit » Harry n'avait vraiment aucune idée ce qui la mettait aussi en colère. Ni aucune idée qu'elle avait envisagé d'y aller avec lui.

« Oh Harry, tu ne te souviens même pas de notre conversation juste avant d'être allé voler sur ton Skateboard ? Par Merlin ! Harry, je pensais que nous étions les meilleurs amis ! Mais de toute façon je ne m'en soucie plus. Amuse-toi bien avec ta riche fille au diadème en diamants de *Beaubâton*. Ginny se tourna pour revenir dans la salle commune.

« Attends ! Ginny, s'il te plait, ne t'en vas pas. » Plaida Harry alors que le portrait était encore ouvert et que tout le monde à l'intérieur le regardait fixement.

Ginny avait l'impression qu'elle pourrait bien commencer à pleurer et dut se lever pour aller dans sa chambre avant de s'humilier davantage.

Harry resta debout dans la salle commune, tous les yeux pointés sur lui. Ron avait un air de confusion qui se transforma en colère quand Ginny éclata en sanglot sur le chemin menant à son dortoir.

Harry était complètement confus. Il n'avait pas compris que Ginny voulait lui demander d'aller danser avec lui, ce jour-là. Il se sentait comme un idiot de ne pas s'en être aperçu. Zut ! Il n'avait personne à qui parler de ça non plus. Ron le regardait comme s'il voulait lui arracher sa tête et il avait totalement détruit sa relation comme avec Snape un peu plus tôt. Il se sentait horrible.

Il saisit son sac de livres et se dirigea jusqu'à sa chambre. Heureusement personne n'y était déjà. Il s'assit sur son lit et revint sur la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Ginny le jour où il avait volé sur son Skateboard. Il ne savait pas honnêtement qu'elle était encore intéressée pour aller danser avec lui. Il se sentait si stupide de s'être fâché avec elle.

Il se renversa contre les oreillers et pensa à la soirée de demain. L'idée d'y aller avec Charlet lui retourna encore une fois l'estomac. Il détestait le fait qu'il allait devoir faire réellement semblant d'être avec sa cavalière. Comment pouvait-il donner à sa cavalière un gros diamant, s'il n'avait pas à la traiter comme si elle lui plaisait vraiment ? Elle était si vaniteuse qu'elle penserait simplement qu'il était éperdument amoureux d'elle. Il ferma les yeux essayant de penser à autre chose.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait dérivé dans un sommeil très agité rempli des rêves terribles avec Vernon et Vespa. Mais son rêve fut brisé en plein milieu par un Voldemort furieux

Harry sentit soudain une vive douleur dans sa cicatrice. Il voyait Voldemort dans la Forêt Interdite. Voldemort était entrain d'attaquer un de ses Mangemort avec divers maléfices et provoquaient des étincelles de feu. Harry sentait la colère de Voldemort émanée de sa cicatrice. Il avait mal, c'était pire que n'importe quelle douleur qu'il n'avait jamais ressentie. Il avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Finalement il ne put se retenir plus longtemps et un cri s'échappa de sa bouche. La vision se termina et le réveilla en sursaut. Sa cicatrice continuait de brûler avec une intensité telle qu'Harry cria assez fort pour que Ron, Neville, Seamus et Hermione montent. Ils se précipitèrent dans la chambre avec leurs baguettes en pensant qu'Harry devait avoir été attaqué. Mais quand ils le virent recroquevillé sur son lit, se tenant sa tête, ils surent exactement ce qui était la cause de la douleur.

« Vite, va chercher le professeur Snape ! » cria Ron à Hermione

Ron paniquait à la vue du filet de sang provenant de la cicatrice.

Hermione courut à la porte et se dirigea vers les cachots. Son cœur battait la chamade en voyant Harry souffrir autant. Elle passa devant la porte des quartiers du Maître de potion trois fois avant de réaliser où elle se trouvait. Elle commença à paniquer à l'idée que le professeur ne soit pas là pour les aider. Elle frappa à la porte à moitié cachée et attendit deux secondes avant de frapper à nouveau. Cette fois, avec plus d'entrain. La porte s'ouvrit et un professeur de potion très effrayant se tint devant elle, furieux.

« Um, professeur, s'il vous plaît venez vite ! C'est Harry ! »

Le professeur perdit rapidement son air furieux qui fut remplacé par de la peur. Il saisit son sac noir et courut. Si quelque chose arrivait à Harry, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Était-ce le poison qui agissait déjà ? Snape ralentit assez pour poser à la Gryffondor une question.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Nous étions tous dans la salle commune et Harry était seul dans sa chambre, quand il a juste commencé à crier. Quand nous sommes arrivés, il tenait sa cicatrice et il saignait ! » Lui expliqua t elle tout en courant à côté du professeur.

Une fois dans la salle commune de Gryffondor, ils montèrent jusqu'au dortoir du garçon. Lorsque Snape apparu dans la chambre, les élèves de Griffondor s'écartèrent pour le laisser aller jusqu'à Harry. Le cœur de Snape s'arrêta quand il vit son fils roulé en boule, essayant de retenir ses cris. Snape se précipita vers lui et saisit les épaules de l'enfant afin de voir son visage. Les mains d'Harry était maintenant couverte de sang et sa cicatrice ressemblait à une barre oblique de colère. Oh Merlin ! Était-ce Voldemort qui lui faisait ça ?

« Sois fort fils. Occlumencie » Snape attrapa une potion d'engourdissement de son sac et rapidement il la versa sur la cicatrice. Harry se crispa et cria à l'agonie, griffant sa cicatrice. Snape saisit les mains d'Harry avant qu'il ne puisse faire plus de dégâts et puis il le tint en une étreinte serrée. Harry combattait contre lui en criant et en essayant de le repousser. Snape ne bougea pas, même quand les poings de son fils lui battirent le dos.

Au début les Griffondors observaient en ayant peur pour leur ami, ne sachant pas si Snape était là pour aider ou faire plus de dommages. Puis ils l'entendirent chuchoter quelque chose à Harry et ils virent leur ami commencer à se détendre.

« Calme fils, respire lentement. » Répéta Snape maintes et maintes fois d'une voix calme.

Voir leur professeur le plus détesté être aussi protecteur avec leur ami, les firent tous modifier leur opinion sur l'homme.

Après une minute ou deux, Harry finit par se calmer, il respirait difficilement, il était effondré contre le professeur de potion. La sensation de brûlure se retirait et il put enfin voir à nouveau. Il vit le regard de terreur sur les élèves qui le regardaient. Il sentit Severus desserrer son emprise et Harry se redressa avec lassitude, mais gardait encore la robe de Snape dans sa main.

« Respire Harry » dit-il d'une voix sévère, mais calme. « Puis-je regarder ? » demanda Snape en relevant le menton du garçon, repoussant les cheveux du front de son fils.

Harry entendit plusieurs halètements et rapidement mit la main sur son front. Il pouvait sentir que sa cicatrice était grande ouverte, mais la douleur était plus supportable. Il était extrêmement reconnaissant de la potion d'engourdissement de Snape.

Severus tira la main d'Harry loin de la plaie. « Tu va récupérer. Je vais prendre soin de toi, maintenant »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, par l'enfer ? Voldemort ne m'a jamais attaqué comme ça avant. Je… Je pense qu'il est tout près Severus »

Severus eut un frisson en entendant ces mots « Explique ? »

Soudainement tout revint d'un coup à la mémoire d'Harry. « Il est tout près Severus ! Il est dans la Forêt Interdite avec deux ou peut-être trois Mangemorts. Il était réellement en colère contre l'un d'eux et jetait des sorts impardonnables sur lui. Je pense qu'il a commencé un feu. » Harry se redressa bien droit en s'essuyant le sang sur son visage avec sa manche de chemise.

« Harry, tu va retourner dans mes quartiers pendant que je parle avec le directeur. Dobby ! » Appela Severus.

Avec un *pop* Dobby apparu dans la salle de Griffondor avec un regard plein d'effroi à la vue du front ensanglanté d'Harry. « Maître Harry Potter ! »

Severus le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse rien dire d'autre. « Prends Harry, va dans mes quartiers et reste avec lui »

Dobby attrapa le bras d'Harry et ils disparurent avec un *pop *

« Whoa, je pensais que nous ne pouvions pas transplaner dans le château ? » demanda Ron

« Le directeur a décidé de faire une exception pour M. Potter » dit Snape en rassemblant quelques affaires à ramener à Harry.

Ron fit un pas en avant et tendit la baguette d'Harry, qui était tombée par terre, au professeur. « Professeur, vous êtes vraiment un très bon papa. Harry est chanceux de vous avoir. »

Severus fut touché « Merci M. Weasley » cela signifiait beaucoup venant du meilleur ami de son fils.

**§*&o&*§**

Severus alerta rapidement Dumbledore et une équipe fut envoyée faire des recherches dans la Forêt Interdite. Severus demanda au directeur de lui faire savoir ce qui aurait été trouvé le plus rapidement possible. Normalement il aurait participé aux recherches, mais il avait choisi de rester avec son fils. Il commençait à savoir ce que c'était d'être parent.

Il se précipita rapidement dans son salon et il trouva Dubby se tordant les mains nerveusement.

« Où est M. Potter ? »

Dobby ne disait rien, mais pointait la porte fermée de la chambre d'Harry.

Severus essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle était verrouillée. Il prit sa baguette et dit « Alohamora » La serrure cliqua et s'ouvrit, Severus se jeta sur la porte ouverte pour retrouver son fils couché sur le ventre sur le lit. Son front laissait ruisseler du sang frais sur les couvertures du Griffondor et sur le sol.

Severus prit Harry et le retourna pour inspecter la cicatrice. Les paupières d'Harry battaient et il se mit à gémir de douleur. « Il est de retour Severus, il est en colère contre quelqu'un »

« Harry écoute moi ! Tu dois fermer ton esprit. Tu dois le repousser immédiatement ! » Dit Severus avec force en serrant les épaules d'Harry

« J'essaie professeur, je vous jure que j'essaie ! » cria Harry à nouveau. Il n'y avait pas de moyen d'échapper à la douleur d'avoir Voldemort; à l'intérieur de votre tête.

Severus tira sa baguette magique et la dirigea vers la tête d'Harry « Legilimencie ! »

Severus voulut crier, il pouvait ressentir la douleur d'Harry, lui faire mal au ventre. Il se concentra pour guider Harry dans le cauchemar qu'il vivait. Il fallut tout d'abord qu'il commence à guider le garçon tourmenté pour empêcher Voldemort d'entrer. Il aida Harry à ériger un mur de pierre autour de son esprit, gardant ainsi Voldemort à l'extérieur. Il lui semblait que cela avait duré toute une éternité, mais seulement quelques minutes passèrent jusqu'à ce qu'Harry puisse à nouveau respirer sans crier. Severus pensa que la tolérance à la douleur d'Harry était respectable et s'arracha de l'esprit de l'enfant, en respirant avec beaucoup d'effort.

Harry continuait d'obstruer son esprit, même après que le professeur soit parti. Il pouvait sentir Voldemort essayer de trouver un chemin pour revenir. Harry renforça le mur laissant ses souvenirs en toute sécurité cachés derrière le mur de pierre. Il avait enfin compris ce qu'il aurait dû apprendre l'an dernier. Un an trop tard. Si seulement il avait pu le faire quand Sirius était encore en vie, si seulement il avait essayé plus fort. Vous ne faites toujours pas assez d'effort, monstre qui ne vaut rien ! Harry repoussa les paroles cruelles de Vernon et axa son esprit sur l'homme qui prenait soin de lui.

Harry estima que le professeur essuyait le sang sur sa cicatrice avec une lingette humide, ainsi que le sang et les larmes de son visage. Harry n'avait pas protesté ni essayé de l'arrêter. Il ferma les yeux et laissa le professeur prendre soin de lui, comme promis.

Severus regarda son fils et sentit son cœur se serrer à la confiance que le garçon avait maintenant pour lui. Il regarda Harry se détendre et fermer les yeux en baissant sa garde pour la première fois. Il aurait souhaité avoir aider Harry ainsi, au lieu de le ridiculiser pendant son cours d'Occlumencie l'année précédente. Il lui était difficile de penser à la façon dont il avait traité Harry dans le passé. Il agita sa baguette encore une fois et le sang sur les couvertures du lit et au sol disparut. Severus regarda vers Harry et fut surpris de voir son fils se retourner vers lui avec une expression de clarté sur le visage.

« Est-il parti Harry ? As-tu été en mesure de le bloquer ? » Severus vit que le garçon était sur le point de s'effondrer.

Harry acquiesça et la pensée de Sirius lui revint soudainement en mémoire. Il avait peur, s'il parlait, de se mettre à pleurer sur la douleur d'avoir perdu Sirius.

Severus senti la peine profonde d'Harry et lui posa la main sur son épaule.

Harry se sentit comme s'il avait trahi Sirius en étant réconforté par Severus. Ne s'étaient-ils pas toujours détestés l'un et l'autre ? Severus n'avait-il pas été la raison pour que Sirius ressente le besoin de venir au ministère en premier lieu ?

Severus regardait Harry et attendait que le garçon s'ouvre à lui. Il savait déjà qu'Harry était aux prises avec ses démons. Comme il venait d'être en connexion avec l'esprit de l'enfant, il pouvait voir les images de Sirius. Le damné cabot serait toujours ressenti comme un regret par le garçon.

« Severus, pourquoi je ne pouvais pas le faire l'an dernier ? Je me déteste de ne pas avoir fait assez d'efforts ! » Il sentait l'épuisement prendre le relais et se renversa contre ses oreillers. L'Occlumencie lui avait pris tant d'énergie qu'il tremblait de froid.

« Harry, j'étais un mauvais enseignant l'an dernier et je suis donc tout autant à blâmer »

Harry était d'accord avec ça, mais ne pensait pas que ce soit le cas pour le professeur maintenant. « Professeur s'il vous plait, ne soyez pas furieux, mais …. » Harry se tut et le regarda. Il voulait lui dire combien il se sentait effrayé, mais spéculait que peut-être le professeur l'aimerait moins.

« Harry, je suis ton père. Rien de ce que tu diras ne changera ça… rien »

« J'ai peur professeur. Je sais que je ne suis pas très fort en ce moment avec tout ce poison en moi. Que faire si Voldemort revient encore cette nuit ? »

« Alors nous lui ferons face ensemble. Je serais juste à côté de toi, si tu a besoin d'aide. Harry je ne pourrais jamais me mettre en colère contre toi si tu ressens de la peur. N'importe qui serait effrayé étant donné les circonstances. »

Ils entendirent des coups sur la porte et Severus donna à Harry une tape sur l'épaule avant de se rendre dans la pièce pour y répondre. Dumbledore, McGonagall et Tonks entrèrent avec des expressions graves. Ils lui résumèrent ce qu'ils avaient trouvé dans la Forêt Interdite.

Tout ce dont Harry avait été témoin avait eu lieu au bord de la forêt. Ils avaient trouvé des traces de sang avec des morceaux de peau et des cheveux. Le feu avait pris et les six Aurors l'avaient éteint. Tonks s'assit sur le sofa qui avait une tâche de thé, Harry avait l'air d'aller mal avec encore du sang sur sa chemise blanche d'école et sa cicatrice blessée à vif.

« Harry, tu as probablement sauvé la moitié des créatures vivant dans la forêt ce soir. Merci pour le tuyau ! » Tonks essaya de détendre l'atmosphère pesante de la pièce.

« Salut Tonks, c'est bon de te voir. Toi et les gars, vous avez pu éteindre le feu, alors ? » Harry se sentit fragile et avec l'aide de Severus alla s'asseoir sur le sofa.

Tonks hocha la tête tout en examinant de près Harry. « Harry tu n'as pas l'air d'aller si bien. Je pense que le professeur devrait te nourrir un peu plus. » Tonks rata la lueur de fureur qui venait de Severus, mais surprit l'apparente culpabilité sur le visage d'Harry. Elle se demanda ce qui se passait pour qu'il la regarde de cette façon.

« Je fournis de la nourriture à mon fils. Mais je n'ai aucun contrôle sur le fait si effectivement il se décide à manger. » Severus souleva un sourcil et plaça une tasse de thé fumante devant Harry. Il ouvrit un flacon et ajouta une potion nutritive dans le thé. « Bois ! » Ce fut tout ce qu'il dit à son fils méfiant.

Harry lui donna un petit sourire et prit la tasse de thé. Sa tête lui faisait mal et il se sentait si faible, presque léthargique. Il voulait aller dormir, mais il avait trop peur que Voldemort l'attaque pour l'envisager. Alors il resta assit en sirotant son thé tout en écoutant les membres de l'Ordre.

Ils parlèrent de la façon dont ils renforceraient les salles de Poudlard. Dumbledore décida de convoquer une réunion d'urgence avec tous les membres de l'Ordre dans son bureau, immédiatement.

Severus assis à côté d'Harry, évaluait son fils avec soin. Harry se pencha en arrière dans les coussins et regarda dans l'autre sens. Severus se tourna vers le directeur et dit : « Albus, je pense que je vais rester ici avec Harry. Le garçon a traversé une dure épreuve ce soir. »

Harry se redressa pour protester, mais le professeur le repoussa sur les coussins en laissant sa main sur la poitrine d'Harry. « Je suis le parent. Tu es l'enfant. Tu feras ce que je dis »

Harry n'avait pas vraiment envie de discuter, parce qu'il ne voulait pas rester tout seul. La pensée que Voldemort puisse être sur le terrain de l'école quand lui était si faible, l'alarmait.

McGonagal et Tonks soulevèrent les sourcils en le regardant. Snape agissait si paternellement que c'était un spectacle assez rare à voir. Il réchauffait le cœur de Minerva.

Après que les membres de l'Ordre furent partis pour le bureau de Dumbledore, Harry s'étendit sur le sofa. Severus appliqua habilement plus de crème sur la cicatrice sanglante, à peine ouverte. Ensuite d'un coup de baguette, Harry se retrouva en pyjama avec une couette chaude au-dessus de lui.

« Très bien M. Potter, il est temps pour vous d'obtenir un repos bien mérité » déclara Severus en faisant des petits cercles sur les tempes d'Harry avec ses doigts.

Harry se sentait plus détendu et plus en sécurité qu'il ne l'avait jamais ressenti dans toute sa vie « Hmm, ok » Harry ferma les yeux, il se sentait aimer. A moitié endormi, il murmura « Mais réveille moi s'il se passe quelque chose *Papa* » Harry s'endormit en quelques secondes.

Severus n'était pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu Harry. Le garçon venait-il de l'appeler *Papa* ? Severus réalisa que son cœur battait la chamade pour une raison étrange. Il y avait pensé hier soir, quand Weasley avait suggéré à Harry de l'appeler papa ou père. Il avait pensé que ça sonnait plutôt bien, mais Harry ne semblait pas très à l'aise avec le changement de nom.

Severus continua à faire courir ses doigts dans les cheveux de son fils, pensant qu'il avait toujours voulu avoir un fils; bien à lui. Un fils à qui il pourrait montrer tout ce qu'on lui avait refusé étant enfant. Ce garçon spécial lui donnait cette possibilité. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas prendre cet enfant comme allant de soi ou de lui refuser l'affection qui lui avait été refusée lors de sa propre enfance. Severus se sentait étouffer à la pensée que son fils l'ait appelé papa. Il n'avait jamais été autorisé à appeler son propre père ainsi, mais avait toujours eu la nostalgie d'une telle relation avec son père qui l'aurait permis. Severus repoussa sa tête sur le canapé et se laissa dériver dans un sommeil heureux, espérant qu'il avait compris correctement son fils.

**§*&o&*§**

Tôt le lendemain matin, Harry se réveilla pour se retrouver couché sur le canapé et le professeur endormi dans le fauteuil de cuir noir. L'idée d'avoir un parent qui veillait sur lui pendant qu'il dormait lui donna un sentiment de sécurité qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti avant.

Aujourd'hui c'était le grand jour, le jour qui permettrait de déterminer si oui ou non le plan serait effectivement commencé. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce que ses amis pensaient de sa cavalière Charlet. Maintenant il était encore plus déterminé que jamais à faire que ce soir ce rendez-vous ait l'air réel. La vie de son père en dépendait. Harry repoussa les pensées de Ginny de son esprit. Il ferma les yeux, il ne voulait pas se lever et mettre fin à cette sensation de chaleur et de sécurité.

« Comment te sens-tu ? » demanda Severus d'une voix douce.

Harry garda ses yeux fermé et dit « Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je le prendrai très mal si quelque chose vous arrivait. »

Severus se tendit et se redressa « C'est exactement ce que je ressens envers toi. Je pense que je t'ai mis assez en danger avec ma fichue famille, Je suppose que tu n'as jamais imaginé qu'être adopter par moi causerait une telle agonie ? »

« C'est ok. Je veux dire que ce n'est pas votre faute. Vous n'êtes pas aidé avec une famille remplie d'idiots. »

Le professeur eut un petit rire « Je sais que je devrais te réprimander, mais comment puis-je, quand je sais que c'est bien la vérité. Harry, je souhaite pouvoir prendre ta place. »

« Pas question ! Je ne peux pas passer à côté de ce rendez-vous important avec Charlet ce soir ! » Harry plaisantait alors qu'il tentait de détendre un peu l'atmosphère. « Je suis sûr qu'elle va adorer mes amis ! Un mec sans argent, une née moldue et le pauvre Neville »

« Ah oui, je suis sûr que Charlet peut être tout à fait implacable avec ses opinions,. Il faut juste les laisser entrer par une oreille et sortir par l'autre. C'est un vieux proverbe moldu que je medis quandj'aiaffaire avec les étudiants». Severus se leva et regarda son fils « j'ai un projet spécial, je travaille dessus aujourd'hui, donc je ne viendrai pas en classe »

Harry se redressa et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux si indisciplinés. « Sur quoi travaillez-vous ? »

« Rien qui ne te regarde, mais si ça tourne comme je l'espère, je sais que ça va te rendre très heureux. »

Maintenant, Harry voulait vraiment savoir ce que le professeur mettait en place. Il le suivit dans le couloir pour mendier un peu plus d'information. Severus le fit taire quand il entra dans sa chambre en fermant la porte. Harry entra dans la sienne pour se préparer pour ce grand jour.

**À suivre**


	30. Le bal

**Titre Anglais :** Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français :** Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

Chapitre traduit par : Misschatelle

**Bêta traductrice :** Remus Lupin James

**Bêta Correctrice :** Flo ShadowSpirit relu par Maha1959

**Rating :** T

**Etat de la fic en anglais** : Fini (53 chap)

**Etat de la fic en français :** 30 **traduit : **30 à 47 et 49 à 5 **En cours :** 48

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

**Je tiens à remercier les personne qui se sont présenté pour la bêta correction :) **

Donc de se coté nous en recherchons plus ) .

**Par contre nous sommes toujours à la recherche d'une bêta traductrice ou d'un bêta traducteur. **Car sans bêta traducteur, même si les chap sont corriger ont pourra pas les mettre sur FF tant qu'ils ne sont pas passé à la bêta traduction.

Pour l'instant ça va, nous avons encore 7 chapitres de prêt.

Donc **si vous êtes intéressé contactez moi Onarluca (arobase) (orange) ( .fr) **

**0o0**

**0o0**

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

**Chapitre 30 : Le bal**

Harry se vêtit d'un uniforme propre après s'être douché et descendit au laboratoire pour dire au revoir au professeur. Il trouva ce dernier en train de surveiller six chaudrons différents. Remuant le contenu d'un, puis celui d'un autre avec un air très sérieux sur le visage.

« Hum, je m'en vais maintenant, professeur. » Harry vit le professeur froncer les sourcils et levant les yeux vers lui.

Severus fit signe à Harry de s'approcher et remua le contenu du dernier chaudron avant de s'essuyer les mains sur son tablier. Le professeur inclina le menton d'Harry vers le haut et observa la cicatrice sur son front. Elle paraissait beaucoup mieux que la veille, bien qu'encore un peu rouge et enflée. Il ouvrit le pot de baume guérisseur et en appliqua doucement sur la cicatrice.

« Harry, je te fais confiance pour manger trois repas complets aujourd'hui? Et je n'entends pas par là qu'un simple petit pain beurré. » Dit Snape, sachant que cela avait été le déjeuner de son fils la veille.

« Oui monsieur. » Harry vit son père froncer les sourcils. _Pourquoi était-il fâché ?_

Severus savait que cela ne devrait pas le déranger autant, mais il voulait tant entendre Harry l'appeler « papa » une fois de plus.

« Je te demanderai aussi de venir me voir si tu te sens malade de nouveau. J'ai été clément avec toi hier, mais je ne serai pas aussi gentil aujourd'hui si tu ne m'informes pas de tout signe de douleur. Je suis très sérieux là-dessus. »

Harry avait en réalité trouvé Severus plutôt sévère la veille, il se demanda donc ce que son père pouvait vouloir dire par « gentil ».

« Oui monsieur. Je viendrai vous voir si je ne me sens pas bien. Bonne chance avec vos potions secrètes, » dit Harry, un sourire sur les lèvres, alors qu'il montait les escaliers de pierre.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry fit de son mieux pour manger un petit déjeuner complet comme promis, mais ne parvint pas à avaler plus qu'un morceau de pain grillé avant d'abandonner et de pousser son assiette. Hermione lui jeta un regard inquiet et l'arrêta avant qu'il ne quitte la table.

« Harry, es-tu malade ? Tu n'as rien mangé ces derniers jours. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel à ces propos. Il ne savait pas qu'elle avait surveillé sa consommation de nourriture, comme le professeur.

« Hermione, je vais bien. Je t'en prie, ne dit rien de tout cela à Severus. Il a été sur mon dos pour que je mange toute la semaine. »

« Eh bien, je vais lui en glisser un mot si tu ne termines pas ton petit déjeuner. Et si tu te sens malade tu devrais aller le lui dire, » menaça Hermione.

Ron lui jeta un air irrité. «Merde, Hermione ! Harry a déjà un parent à l'école il n'a pas besoin d'un autre pour lui dire quoi faire. »

« Merci Ron, » dit Harry en quittant la table. « On se revoit après le cours de potions. Je vais en haut me reposer un peu. Et si vous voyez Severus, ne lui dîtes rien. » Harry prit soin de regarder Hermione en le disant.

Harry savait que son père ne serait pas en potions, alors il n'était pas inquiet à l'idée de manquer le cours. Il se dirigea vers la tour et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Son estomac le faisait vraiment souffrir, il avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir. Il essaya de rester aussi immobile que possible pour calmer son mal de cœur. Sans le vouloir, il s'endormit.

Il ne se réveilla pas avant l'heure du déjeuner. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et vit l'horloge sur le mur au loin indiquer midi, il sauta hors du lit et courut jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Si Severus apprenait qu'il avait manqué des cours et sauté un autre repas, il ne voulait même pas penser à la punition qu'il mériterait. Juste comme il s'approchait de la Grande Salle, il sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son père debout devant la porte, l'air irrité. Hermione et Ron étaient en train de lui parler et Hermione semblait inquiète.

« Monsieur Potter, puis-je savoir où vous avez été toute la matinée ? » Severus faisait de grands efforts pour garder tout son décorum devant les amis et camarades de classe d'Harry.

« Hum, j'ai juste... J'étais juste... » Harry ne sut comment poursuivre sa phrase, sachant pertinemment que son père savait qu'il n'avait pas été en classe.

« Votre éloquence me jette par terre, Potter, » dit Snape avec sarcasme. « Je sais que vous ne pouvez pas avoir déjà oublié notre conversation de ce matin. Je crois aussi que vous savez qu'il y aura des conséquences ? »

Harry remarqua que le professeur ne fit aucunement allusion au poison ou à la maladie. « Hum, oui monsieur, je me souviens. » Harry se sentait très mal à l'aise par rapport à la situation et ne pouvait le cacher.

« Monsieur Weasley, mademoiselle Granger, veuillez poursuivre votre chemin jusqu'à la salle à manger. Monsieur Potter vous y rejoindra sous peu. »

Hermione et Ron jetèrent des regards lourds d'inquiétude à Harry avant de traverser les portes massives de la Grande Salle. Ils savaient que Snape était très strict et ils ne voulaient pas que leur ami ait des ennuis.

Le professeur se dirigea vers une alcôve, sachant que son fils le suivrait. « Je suis surtout déçu du fait que tu ne m'aies pas suffisamment fait confiance pour me laisser savoir que tu ne te sentais pas bien. J'aurais cru que tu m'aurais accordé cette confiance après tout ce temps. Je sais déjà que tu n'as pas mangé un petit déjeuner complet. »

« Et comment ? Comment le savez-vous ? Avez-vous des espions qui vous disent toute mauvaise chose que je fais ! »

« N'utilisez pas ce ton avec moi, Potter ! Je suis celui à qui son fils a menti. » Severus ne pouvait pas croire que Harry puisse ainsi retourner tout cela contre lui. Il agrippa le bras d'Harry et le poussa vers le banc. Harry fut forcé de s'asseoir.

« Je t'ai dit de venir me voir si tu ne te sentais pas bien. Tu as dit que tu le ferais. Et maintenant j'apprends que tu n'as mangé qu'une tranche de pain et que tu es ensuite allé faire une sieste dans ta chambre ! Je ne crois pas que cela soit le comportement d'un robuste adolescent de seize ans ! » Severus était furieux et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la petite alcôve. Harry fit mine de se lever, mais Severus le renfonça dans son siège avec force. « Cette conversation n'est pas terminée ! » dit Snape d'une voix saccadée.

Harry sentit sa peur grandir à cause de la force que Snape utilisait. Il voulut se lever de nouveau, mais fut repoussé avec une telle force que sa tête heurta la fenêtre avec un bruit sourd. Il se figea, la colère laissant place à la peur. Son visage dût le montrer, puisque le professeur prit place à ses côtés avec un air de regret sur le visage et chercha à le serrer dans ses bras. Harry ne le laissa pas faire et repoussa le professeur. Il s'échappa de la petite alcôve avant que le professeur ne puisse l'arrêter.

Il n'osa pas sauter un autre repas et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle. Il essaya de se calmer avant de rejoindre Ron et Hermione. Il n'y réussit visiblement pas très bien parce que ses deux amis le regardèrent avec un air de détresse.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent poser la moindre question, il leva la main et dit : « Ne posez pas de question, je vais bien. »

« Je ne lui ai rien dit, Harry, je te le jure, » lui dit aussitôt Hermione.

« Ne t'en fais pas. Severus prend juste cette histoire d'autorité parentale un peu trop au sérieux. » Harry observa son père faire son entrée dans la Grande Salle et sentit une main sur son épaule lorsque le professeur passa près de sa table. Harry secoua la tête et détourna le regard des sourires de ses amis.

Ses amis changèrent aussitôt de sujet et se mirent à parler du bal. Un autre sujet qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aborder, il se contenta donc d'écouter. Il observa les bols de nourriture chaude devant lui et se servit une petite portion de pâtes à la citrouille et de salade. Il ne toucha pas aux petits pains et ajouta plutôt un demi-verre de lait.

Le repas sembla s'éterniser avec cette conversation sur le bal. Harry jeta un oeil à la table des professeurs, sachant que son père surveillait la nourriture dans son assiette. Il s'efforça de manger plus que quelques bouchées mais n'y parvint pas. Il poussa finalement son assiette plus loin, sachant qu'il ne pouvait plus rien avaler. L'assiette flotta d'elle-même jusqu'à lui, les Gryffondors la regardant avec surprise. Harry repoussa l'assiette de nouveau, mais elle ne fit que revenir vers lui. Cette fois, on aurait dit qu'encore plus de nourriture y avait été ajoutée magiquement.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demande Ron, alarmé.

Hermione avait probablement deviné qu'il s'agissait du professeur Snape, puisqu'elle prononça : « Harry, pour l'amour du ciel, mange ! »

Harry reprit sa fourchette à contrecœur après avoir jeté un regard furieux à son père. Il eut l'impression de forcer le passage de chaque bouchée dans sa gorge, l'envie de vomir revenant à chaque fois. Lorsqu'il eut terminé ses pâtes, le demi-verre de lait s'avança vers lui. Il était déjà suffisamment embarrassé et décida donc de le boire. Lorsqu'il eut terminé le lait, il se leva et offrit à Severus un dernier regard glacial avant de sortir de la Grande Salle en coup de vent.

**§*&o&*§**

Lors de son dernier cours, un elfe de maison arriva avec une note de la part de Severus. Il était convoqué dans les cachots par son père. Il chiffonna la note et la jeta dans la poubelle un peu plus loin. La dernière personne qu'il voulait voir était son père. Dix minutes plus tard, un autre elfe de maison arriva avec une note mais, cette fois, la donna plutôt au professeur McGonagall.

« Monsieur Potter, votre père souhaite vous voir dans les cachots. » Minerva vit le garçon rouler les yeux et rester assis. « Monsieur Potter, vous être convoqué par votre père ! » Minerva n'appréciait pas le comportement irrespectueux dont Harry faisait preuve envers son père.

Harry se leva à contrecœur et rassembla ses livres.

« Il ne vous ferait pas de tort de vous rappeler que Severus n'est pas encore habitué à être un parent. Je vous conseillerais de ne pas lui rendre la vie plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Je n'approuve pas le fait d'ignorer un parent lorsque ce dernier souhaite vous voir. » McGonagall semblait tout simplement indignée de la conduite d'Harry.

« Désolé, professeur. Je m'en souviendrai, » dit Harry devant toute la classe. Il fut soulagé de s'enfuir des regards et murmures. En ce qui le concernait, ce n'étaient les affaires de personne, pas même de ses professeurs. Au moins maintenant il savait qui était l'espion de Severus.

Lorsqu'Harry fit son entrée dans les quartiers de Snape, il se dirigea aussitôt vers le laboratoire. Il se tint nerveusement sur la dernière marche, observant Severus s'affairer à ses potions et attendant d'être réprimandé.

Lorsque Severus eut ajouté plus de poudre à une potion, il leva les yeux vers son fils. « Je ne croyais pas que tu allais venir, » affirma Snape d'un ton neutre.

« Eh bien, je n'en avais pas envie mais McGonagall a insisté, » répondit Harry avec honnêteté.

« Professeur McGonagall, » corrigea Severus en s'avançant vers Harry, s'arrêtant à seulement quelques pas de distance. Il observa son fils alors que ce dernier serrait sa cape nerveusement, sans bouger de la marche sur laquelle il se tenait.

« Je te dois des excuses. » Severus poursuivit lorsque son fils le regarda dans les yeux. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir exagéré cet après-midi. Il était mal de ma part de te brutaliser parce que j'étais en colère. Je regrette, c'est le moins que je puisse dire. » Severus vit Harry arborer une expression surprise sur son visage.

« Oh. » Harry s'éclaircit la gorge. « Ce n'était pas si grave. Je veux dire, ce n'était rien comparé aux punitions que je recevais chez mon oncle. »

Severus leva aussitôt les yeux vers lui, avant de s'adoucir et de continuer : « Harry, te pousser contre le banc n'était pas du tout une punition. J'ai laissé ma colère prendre le dessus. Je n'aurais jamais dû te toucher de cette façon alors que j'étais en colère, c'était mal. »

« Oui, mais je vous dis juste que ce n'était rien de grave. J'ai vu pire. » Harry ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi le professeur s'en voulait autant. Il n'avait pas même gardé la moindre blessure ou ecchymose de cet incident.

« Mais ce n'est pas ce dont il est question, Harry. Je n'aurais jamais dû te faire du mal à cause de la colère qui m'habitait. Le fait que je n'aie pas laissé la moindre marque ne signifie pas que c'est bien. Ton oncle a vraiment causé plus de dommages que je ne l'aurais cru. » Severus murmura presque la dernière phrase.

Harry eut mal en entendant le professeur dire ces mots sur son oncle qui l'aurait endommagé, même si c'était la vérité. Il avait l'impression qu'il s'agissait d'un défaut, comme s'il avait été abîmé de façon évidente.

« Je suis désolé, » murmura Harry. « Puis je partir, maintenant ? »

Severus lui jeta un regard confus. « Pourquoi es-_tu_ en train de t'excuser ? »

« Je ne sais pas, vous avez dit que mon oncle m'a abîmé et que je ne vaux plus rien. Puis-je partir maintenant, monsieur ? » Harry détestait cette conversation et souhaitait désespérément y mettre fin.

Severus s'avança et serra Harry dans ses bras. Il put sentir le garçon se raidir dès qu'il fut touché, mais Severus ne s'en préoccupa pas. Severus n'était pas non plus exactement à l'aise avec l'idée de serrer Harry contre lui, mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que cela ne devienne naturel pour eux. Prendre son fils dans ses bras lorsqu'il était malade était facile. Mais maintenant, alors qu'Harry était en plus ou moins bonne forme, le geste paraissait un peu forcé. Il avait passé plusieurs nuits à parcourir des ouvrages traitant de l'art d'être parent avec des adolescents et ils encourageaient tous le contact physique positif. Il garda donc son fils contre lui, sentant Harry se détendre légèrement.

« Tu n'es pas abîmé. Merlin, mon garçon, quel genre de choses te traversent donc l'esprit ? Je ne crois pas pouvoir être possiblement plus fier d'un fils que je ne le suis de toi. Tu me désobéis peut-être de temps en temps, mais cela ne change en rien l'admiration que j'ai pour toi. » Severus sentit les bras d'Harry l'envelopper.

« Je croyais que vous m'aviez convoqué ici pour me punir. » La voix d'Harry fut étouffée par les robes du professeur.

« Non, en réalité je t'ai appelé ici pour te transmettre la bonne nouvelle. Cette potion surprise sur laquelle je travaillais est terminée. J'ai réussi à rallonger l'effet de l'antidote de quelques jours. Cela devrait suffire pour la partie de Quidditch de samedi. De plus, j'espère qu'une partie de ces nausées sera effacée, ce qui explique pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu attendre que tu aies terminé tes cours de la journée. » Severus poussa doucement Harry pour voir sa réaction.

Harry leva les sourcils et un large sourire apparut sur son visage. « Vous êtes sérieux ? Je vais pouvoir jouer ? »

« Je le crois bien. C'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai tant insisté pour que tu manges un déjeuner complet ce midi. Plus tu mangeras, moins ton estomac te fera souffrir. C'était aussi la raison pour laquelle je souhaitais être mis au courant si tu ne te sentais pas bien. J'ai changé la formule très légèrement pour combattre tes nausées. Te sens-tu prêt à l'essayer ? » Severus relâcha son fils et se dirigea vers sa table de travail pour y prendre la fiole de potion.

Harry sauta du haut de la dernière marche et suivit le professeur. Il avala l'antidote d'un seul coup, pas le moins du monde dérangé par son goût de cire d'oreille.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry dîna légèrement avec son père, puis monta à la tour des Gryffondor pour se préparer pour le grand bal. Lorsqu'il eut traversé le passage derrière le portrait, il fut surpris de trouver la salle commune complètement vide. Il grimpa les escaliers et trouva ses amis tous excités dans la chambre. Harry s'avança vers son lit et vit la nouvelle robe de soirée bleu foncé suspendue magiquement dans les airs. Il toucha le doux velours de la cape et vit la doublure de soie bleue. Ron s'approcha et se tint à côté de lui, observant l'habit de soirée.

« Harry, j'aurais peur de porter quelque chose d'aussi beau. As-tu vu ce que les jumeaux m'ont envoyé? » Ron alla vers son lit et Harry vit les robes de soirée gris foncé flambant neuves. Harry se souvint de cette fois où il avait donné ses gains du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers aux jumeaux, qui lui avaient promis d'acheter de nouvelles robes à Ron. Il était content de voir qu'ils avaient tenu leur promesse.

« Wow, Ron, elles sont géniales ! » Elles étaient nettement mieux que les anciennes robes d'il y a deux ans.

Seamus et Dean sortaient tout juste de la douche et commencèrent à s'habiller. Harry alla dans la douche, reconnaissant d'avoir un peu de temps seul pour penser à Charlet. Il savait qu'il devrait se forcer à être gentil avec elle. Quelque chose chez elle le dérangeait et il avait trouvé facile de voir au-delà du comportement mignon dont elle faisait souvent preuve. Passer toute la soirée avec quelqu'un d'aussi hypocrite que Charlet allait être difficile, surtout lorsqu'elle serait comparée à quelqu'un comme Ginny. Harry donnerait n'importe quoi pour avoir la chance d'y aller avec elle. Juste de penser à Dean et son pari lui donnait envie de sortir de la douche et de le frapper au visage.

Il revint dans le dortoir et prit son temps pour s'habiller. Ses amis se tenaient tous devant le miroir, à essayer d'attacher leurs nœuds papillon, tout en parlant de Charlet.

« Harry, elle est apparentée avec Snape, alors ? » demanda Ron alors qu'il essayait d'imaginer de quoi aurait l'air une version féminine de Snape, beurk !

« Non, Ron ! Je vous ai déjà dit, les gars, elle a été adoptée par la tante de Snape. Elle n'est même pas reliée par le sang aux Snape. » Harry commençait à en avoir assez de toutes ces questions qu'on lui posait sur Charlet.

« Eh bien, sans offense envers ton nouveau père, mais je suis content de l'entendre, » dit Seamus, et tout le groupe se mit à rire, Harry y compris

« Mais comment est-ce que cette merde doit s'attacher ? » demanda Ron avec frustration alors qu'il essayait une fois de plus de nouer son nœud papillon.

« Je sais pas. Quand on est allé au bal de Noël, Dobby était monté et les avait attachés pour nous. Il est où, cet elfe ? » Demanda Seamus en dénouant et renouant encore.

« Severus a dit que tous les elfes de maison étaient dans les cuisines ce soir. Il n'y a pas de sort qui pourrait l'attacher pour nous ? » Demanda Harry en s'avançant vers le miroir avec son propre nœud. Le miroir s'élargit avec chaque nouvelle personne qui l'utilisait, jusqu'à ce que les cinq garçons soient devant, à se battre avec leur nœud papillon.

« Nan, ma mère dit qu'il faut les attacher à la main, » dit Seamus.

« Je déteste ces choses, c'est de la merde ! » Ron arracha le nœud de son cou et le lança vers la porte.

Severus attrapa le nœud en plein vol et souleva un sourcil en voyant les cinq garçons bouche bée devant lui.

« Oups ! Désolé, professeur, » dit Ron rapidement en reprenant son nœud des mains du professeur.

« Un problème, messieurs ? » Severus s'avança vers le groupe.

« Ces choses ne viennent pas avec des instructions et elles ont l'air de n'importe quoi quand on les attache, » dit Harry en essayant une fois de plus d'attacher son nœud papillon.

« Puis-je vous offrir mon aide ? » Severus se plaça derrière Harry et ils firent tous deux face au miroir. Il plaça ses mains sur les épaules d'Harry. « Je vais nouer le nœud de Monsieur Potter et vous quatre reproduirez ce que je fais. » Il donna alors les instructions étape par étape. Ses mains s'activèrent autour du nœud avec aisance et chaque Gryffondor suivit les mouvements avec son propre nœud.

Harry avait ses mains sur les hanches, regardant Severus avec fierté. Harry n'aurait jamais cru un jour avoir un père pour lui enseigner des choses si simples. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, Severus inspecta les nœuds papillon des cinq garçons, les ajustant légèrement. Lorsque ce fut le tour de Neville, le pauvre garçon sembla près de s'évanouir.

« Calmez-vous, Monsieur Londubat, vous avez réalisé cette tâche de façon satisfaisante. » Neville parut sous le choc d'avoir reçu ce qui pouvait être qualifié de compliment de la part de son professeur de potions. Il se tint parfaitement immobile alors que son professeur ajustait son nœud.

Severus fit un pas vers l'arrière et inspecta le groupe. Il hocha la tête avec approbation, mais réajusta la cape d'Harry pour lui.

« Je suis en réalité monté pour escorter monsieur Finnigan jusqu'au Portoloin. » Il jeta un regard entendu à Harry, mais considérant que les professeurs n'étaient pas censés être au courant de l'arrivée clandestine d'une autre jeune fille, il n'inclut pas son fils.

Seamus prit la parole : « Professeur, est-ce que Harry peut venir avec nous ? »

« Certainement, » dit le professeur, qui offrit à Harry un demi-sourire.

Les Gryffondor remercièrent le professeur de son aide avec les nœuds papillon et se dirigèrent vers la salle commune pour rejoindre leurs cavalières.

Les filles ne s'étaient pas encore présentées, alors Dean, Ron et Neville s'assirent et attendirent. Harry et Seamus suivirent le professeur le long du passage au portrait, sous les cris et taquineries de leurs amis.

L'arrivée du Portoloin devait se produire dans quelques minutes dans la cour et Harry commençait à se sentir un peu tendu. Devoir passer toute la soirée avec Charlet était une tâche intimidante.

Severus regarda les garçons faire les cent pas nerveusement et chercha à offrir un peu de réconfort en plaçant son bras autour des épaules d'Harry. Ce dernier était trop nerveux pour demeurer immobile et il entraina donc son père avec lui et continua de faire les cent pas dans la cour.

Harry vit par les grandes fenêtres donnant sur la cour plusieurs couples arriver dans la Grande Salle. Il vit Dean entrer et taper dans la main de Michael et d'un autre garçon de Poufsouffle. Ginny entra à son tour, cherchant son cavalier. Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que Dean ne l'avait pas attendue en haut, dans la salle commune. Il se dit toutefois que Ginny était magnifique. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement bouclés et attachés sur les côtés avec de petits peignes de perles en forme de papillons. Elle jeta la tête vers l'arrière en riant et Harry eut soudainement envie d'embrasser la peau de son cou. Il secoua la tête et continua de faire les cent pas, se disant qu'il était préférable de ne pas trop la regarder, ou alors Charlet se rendrait compte qu'il l'aimait bien.

Juste comme il semblait que la Grande Salle était pleine à craquer, un fort « pop » se fit entendre dans la cour. Harry et Seamus virent Gabriele flotter jusqu'au sol. Harry se souvint de lorsqu'il avait voyagé par Portoloin par le passé et s'était écrasé sur le sol. Cette magnifique jeune fille atterrissait avec grâce et Harry se dit que son ami était très chanceux.

Gabrielle jeta quelques regards aux alentours et un large sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle repéra Seamus, qui s'avançait vers elle. Juste comme Seamus la prenait dans ses bras, la cape d'invisibilité tomba au sol et Charlet fit son apparition.

Severus poussa Harry vers elle lorsqu'il constata que le garçon n'avait pas montré le moindre signe d'accueil envers elle. Harry avait en réalité été figé par la nervosité en la voyant de nouveau. Harry se dit que Charlet était magnifique, et aurait tant aimé que la beauté n'ait pas été son seul attribut.

Charlet leva les yeux et marcha en direction d'Harry avec un air de royauté suprême. Ses cheveux noir corbeau étaient bouclés et tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Le diadème qu'elle portait était visiblement fait de vrais diamants, puisqu'il scintillait comme du feu. La robe de Charlet était d'un bleu pâle et ornée de centaines de petits diamants sur le corsage et le long de l'ourlet. Elle était sans manches, avec de la fourrure de vison sur les bords. Ses lèvres rosées ressortaient contre sa peau pâle, lui donnant l'air d'une poupée de porcelaine. Elle tint sa main devant Harry comme si elle était la reine en personne.

« Charlet, merci d'être venue. Tu es magnifique, » dit Harry en se penchant pour lui baiser la main.

Charlet sourit, enchantée. « Harry, merci pour l'invitation. Tu es aussi très beau. » Elle se tourna vers Severus et tendit la main de nouveau.

« Charlet, vous êtes charmante, » dit Severus en lui embrassant la main.

Charlet agrippa le bras d'Harry et ils marchèrent en direction de la Grande Salle. Severus récupéra la cape d'invisibilité et regarda avec fierté son fils, tout beau, escorter sa cavalière dans la Grande Salle.

Lorsque les Gryffondor et leurs cavalières firent leur entrée par les portes principales de la Grande Salle, il sembla que tous ceux qui les virent s'immobilisèrent, bouche bée. Leur entrée fut remarquée et les étudiants se bousculaient pour avoir une meilleure vue. Harry se sentait comme une attraction de cirque moldu, avec sa cavalière comme vedette.

Harry balaya la Grande Salle du regard avec beaucoup d'appréciation pour la magie. Les murs étaient couverts de larges banderoles en soie de couleur rubis du sol au plafond. Les tables rondes étaient toutes couvertes de nappes vert émeraude, dorées, mauve foncé et bleu scintillant. Chaque table comportait plusieurs grands bols à poisson remplis de poissons magiques aux couleurs scintillantes, qui s'harmonisaient avec la table. De brillants papillons magiques éclairaient la table en volant autour des bols à poissons colorés. Il y avait des chandelles saupoudrées au travers de la décoration, créant un spectacle de reflets de lumière. L'effet général était fascinant.

Harry ignora les regards fixés sur lui et continua à balayer la salle du regard, à la recherche de ses amis. Il les trouva assis à une table vers le milieu de la pièce. Seamus et Gabriele suivirent le couple vedette à travers ce labyrinthe d'étudiants curieux.

Charlet se pencha vers Harry et dit d'une voix hautaine : « Nom de Dieu, à voir toute l'attention que nous recevons, c'est à croire que les étudiants de Poudlard n'ont jamais vu une damoiselle bien habillée, auparavant. Toutefois, à en juger par les filles de cette école, c'est probablement vrai. Il n'est pas surprenant que tu aies dû aller voir ailleurs pour trouver une cavalière décente. »

Harry fit de son mieux pour ignorer son vil commentaire, mais cela devint plus difficile lorsqu'elle rencontra ses amis. Il la présenta à ses compagnons de chambre et à leurs cavalières, Ginny et Dean. Hermione leur fit une place à côté d'elle et souhaita la bienvenue à Charlet.

Harry s'apprêtait à s'assoir lorsqu'il vit Seamus tirer la chaise de sa cavalière pour qu'elle s'y asseye. Oups ! Il se plaça aussitôt derrière la chaise de Charlet et la tira pour elle. Charlet le regarda avec dédain.

Ron revint avec des breuvages pour sa cavalière et Harry se rappela qu'il n'avait rien offert à boire à Charlet. « Charlet, puis-je t'offrir quelque chose à boire ? »

« Oh, alors tu as des manières, après tout, » ricana Charlet. « Oui, je prendrai un verre de champagne. »

« Je ne crois pas qu'il y en ait. Mais il y a du jus de citrouille ou de l'eau minérale, » offrit Harry.

« Hum, il fallait s'y attendre, » dit Charlet juste assez fort pour que Ron et Hermione l'entendent. « Très bien, je prendrai de l'eau, alors. »

Dès qu'Harry se fut éloigné, elle leva les yeux au ciel et dit d'un ton détaché : « Ma tante croit que Severus devrait l'envoyer à une école de bonnes manières cet été. Toutefois, je ne crois pas que cela ne change grand chose, puisqu'il a été élevé par des moldus. »

La plupart des gens assis à leur table la regardèrent avec un air scandalisé, mais Ginny ressentit le besoin de se prononcer.

« Harry a de très bonnes manières. » Elle s'apprêtait à en dire davantage, mais c'est ce moment que Draco choisit pour s'approcher de leur table et s'arrêter derrière Charlet.

« Charlet, c'est un plaisir de te revoir. » Draco prit la main de Charlet et l'embrassa, s'y attardant juste un peu trop longtemps.

Charlet offrit au Serpentard un sourire charmant. « Draco, je me demandais si je te verrais ici. »

« Oui, j'ai su que tu venais à Poudlard, mais j'avais du mal à y croire, car j'ai aussi entendu dire que tu accompagnais Potter, » dit Draco d'un ton dérisoire.

Ron sembla vouloir défendre Harry, mais Hermione posa une main sur son bras pour l'empêcher de se lever. Elle ne voulait pas voir son cavalier se battre ce soir.

Charlet rit. « Oh, Draco, tu dois être plutôt jaloux du héros du monde magique. »

« Je ne suis pas jaloux de Potter ! » Dit Draco, indigné.

« Oh, je suis désolée de t'entendre dire cela. Après tout, il est assez chanceux pour m'avoir comme cavalière ce soir. » La lèvre inférieure de Charlet forma une moue.

Draco ajouta aussitôt : « Oui, peut-être suis-je jaloux. Si j'avais su que tu étais en mesure de venir au bal de Poudlard, j'aurais laissé tomber Pansy sans la moindre hésitation pour t'inviter. » Draco regarda les gens assis à table. « Où est ton lamentable cavalier, d'ailleurs ? »

« Draco, tu es si vilain ! Harry est allé nous chercher de quoi à boire. Je dois dire que le choix est assez limité. » Charlet sourit adorablement.

« Eh bien, le choix est peut-être limité pour les Gryffondor, mais nous, Serpentard, n'oserions jamais boire du jus de citrouille lors d'une telle occasion. Puis-je ? » Draco agita sa baguette vers la table et un unique verre de champagne pétillant apparut. « Ne t'inquiète pas d'être surprise par un professeur, le verre est magique et ne paraît contenir que du jus de citrouille, et il ne sera jamais à cours de champagne non plus. »

« Merci, Draco, tu es sans aucun doute un vrai gentleman, » chantonna Charlet. Cette dernière ignora le grognement d'Hermione face à cette remarque.

Harry arriva avec les verres d'eau minérale et poussa Draco hors de son chemin avec son coude. Draco sembla vouloir se défendre, mais Pansy s'approcha et agrippa le bras de Draco.

« Draco, je me demandais où tu étais passé. » Pansy regarda Charlet avec mépris. « N'as-tu donc pas ton propre cavalier ? »

« La ferme Pansy, Charlet est une vieille amie de la famille, » siffla Draco.

Draco se pencha vers Harry. « Potter, tu te surestimes. Lorsque tu te rendras compte que Charlet est trop bien pour toi, fais-moi signe et je prendrai ta place. » Draco lui tourna le dos et s'éloigna, Pansy accrochée à son bras.

« Qu'est-ce que Malfoy faisait ici ? » demanda Harry en déposant les verres.

Ron parle le premier. « Apparemment, il connait ta cavalière. »

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés lors de diverses réceptions, mais je ne l'ai en réalité pas vu depuis un an, » dit Charlet. « Mais il a été assez gentil pour m'offrir du champagne, ce que je ne peux pas dire de toi. »

Oh Merlin, Harry n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait si dur.

Ron sortit sa baguette. « Malfoy est peut-être un minable pourri, mais il a tout de même eu une bonne idée. Qui me suit pour un Whisky Pur Feu ? » Ron tapota son verre avec sa baguette et le vit se remplir de la forte boisson.

Plusieurs autres à leur table firent de même, Harry également. S'il devait passer toute la soirée en compagnie de Charlet, il se dit qu'il aurait besoin d'un remontant. Il prit une grande gorgée et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux, mais il se sentit aussitôt se relaxer un petit peu.

Le professeur Dumbledore demanda leur attention du haut du podium. Lorsque les annonces furent faites, les tables se remplirent d'une incroyable diversité de desserts. Chaque personne avait une réplique en chocolat du château Poudlard, complet jusqu'aux lumières aux fenêtres. Harry réalisa qu'il s'agissait probablement de ce qui avait gardé Dobby et les autres elfes si occupés aujourd'hui. Le reste des douceurs furent dispersées sur la table, perchées sur des piédestaux de glace qui ne fondaient pas.

Quelques filles de Poufsouffle, que Harry reconnut comme ayant été en retenue avec Snape plus tôt cette semaine, vinrent lui parler. Il leur présenta Charlet, mais les filles ne lui portèrent aucune attention. L'une d'elles offrit un chocolat à Harry et ce dernier le refusa, se rappelant de l'avertissement que Severus lui avait donné concernant les filtres d'amour. Alors que les filles s'intéressaient davantage à Harry, il semblait que Charlet s'y intéressait davantage aussi.

Finalement, après suffisamment de remarques mesquines de la part de Charlet, les filles s'éloignèrent, l'air abattu.

L'orchestre se mit à l'œuvre et plusieurs personnes se dirigèrent vers la piste de danse. Charlet semblait satisfaite de boire son champagne, tout en insultant les filles de Poudlard. Harry l'ignora et regarda Ginny danser la valse sur la piste de danse avec Dean.

Harry ne réalisa pas qu'il était en train de la fixer avant que Charlet ne lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes et demande : « Qui regardes-tu? Vespa a raison, tes manières sont épouvantables. »

Harry ignora ce commentaire. « Je ne regardais personne, je me demandais juste si tu avais envie de danser ? »

Charlet se leva et Harry l'escorta jusqu'à la piste de danse. Il savait qu'il n'était pas un très bon danseur, mais il espérait que Charlet ait bu suffisamment de champagne pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Plusieurs filles saluèrent Harry sur son passage, ce qui rendit Charlet jalouse et la poussa à resserrer sa prise sur son bras.

Ils restèrent sur la piste de danse le temps de trois chansons, Charlet parlant d'elle-même pendant tout ce temps. Si Harry entendait une seule histoire de plus concernant ses notes parfaites, il hurlerait probablement.

Alors qu'ils quittaient la piste de danse, Hillary Smidgen les heurta accidentellement et marcha sur la robe de Charlet.

« Dégage, sale vache ! » fut le cri perçant de Charlet.

« Oh seigneur, je suis désolée ! » Hillary essaya d'épousseter le bas de la robe de Charlet.

« Charlet, c'était un accident. Calme-toi, ta robe n'est même pas abîmée, » dit Harry, irrité par la façon avec laquelle Charlet traitait Hillary.

C'est alors que Draco, passant par là, regarda Hillary avec dédain. « Regarde où tu marches, espèce d'hippopotame. » Draco se tourna vers Charlet et lui offrit sa main. « Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'accorder cette danse, mademoiselle Charlet ? »

Charlet se pencha vers Harry et murmura : « Tu sais qu'il serait très impoli de refuser. »

Harry se fichait bien que Draco danse avec elle. « Vas-y Charlet, je vais t'attendre à la table. »

Soulagé de s'être débarrassé de sa cavalière pour les prochaines minutes, Harry se retourna et fit face à Hillary. Il vit qu'elle avait les larmes aux yeux, prête à éclater en sanglots.

« Ne les laisse pas t'affecter, Hillary. Est-ce que je peux te raccompagner jusqu'à ton cavalier, ou t'offrir un verre ? »

« Je n'ai pas de cavalier, mais je prendrais bien un verre, si ça ne te dérange pas? » Hillary leva les yeux vers lui avec espoir.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin à travers la foule jusqu'à la table des breuvages et Harry vit la façon avec laquelle Hillary s'était accrochée à son bras. Il lui offrit un verre et ils discutèrent de quelques-unes des classes qu'ils avaient en commun. Hillary s'excusa pour aller aux toilettes et Harry se retrouva seul.

Ron le rejoignit et murmura : « Fais attention, je t'ai vu avec Hillary et il paraît qu'elle en pince pour toi. »

Harry ignora cette remarque, puisqu'il l'avait déjà deviné par lui-même. « Hey, Ron, comment se passe la soirée avec ta cavalière jusqu'ici ? »

Ron n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, puisque Hermione arriva et le traîna jusqu'à la piste de danse, au grand désarroi de Ron.

Harry était en train de regarder Ron danser encore plus mal que lui lorsque qu'un bras vint se glisser autour de sa taille. Il se retourna, se retrouvant aussitôt face à face avec Ginny.

« Salut Harry ! Tu t'amuses ? » Ginny se fit du vent avec sa main et releva les cheveux qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos. « Wow, il fait chaud ici, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Le souffle d'Harry en fut coupé et il lui fallut un moment pour répondre. « Hum, oui, il fait chaud. » Sans y penser, il continua : « Tu es ravissante, Ginny. Hum... ta robe est vraiment jolie. »

Ginny rit et tourna sur elle-même, tenant sa robe rose pâle dans ses mains. « Ma mère l'a faite pour moi. »

Harry leva la main pour écarter une mèche rebelle de son visage, ses doigts glissant le long de sa joue.

Soudainement, il sentit son bras être agrippé brutalement et il se retourna pour voir Charlet, une expression fâchée sur le visage.

« Bonjour, Harry, » dit Charlet, d'un ton soudainement doux à nouveau.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Charlet le tira vers elle et l'embrassa. Pas juste un petit bisou sur les lèvres, mais un vrai baiser qui dura bien trop longtemps au goût d'Harry Lorsqu'il recula finalement et reprit son souffle, il prit conscience du petit public qui regardait, Ginny également.

« Charlet, allons parler plus loin, » dit Harry en lui prenant la main et la guidant vers la porte, jusqu'à la petite alcôve où il s'était trouvé un peu plus tôt avec Severus. « Hum, puis-je savoir pourquoi tu as fait ça ? »

« C'est cette fille que tu regardais, un peu plus tôt, n'est-ce pas ? » Accusa Charlet.

« Charlet, je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. Je ne la regardais pas, pas plus que quiconque dans cette salle, » mentit Harry, espérant qu'elle le croirait, avec toutes ces choses qui dépendaient du déroulement de cette soirée.

« Tu sais, Harry, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de partir. Je n'apprécie pas que mon cavalier reluque une fille avec une robe faite maison et des chaussures minables. Si tu voulais aller au bal avec elle, pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas invitée ! »

Harry commençait à paniquer à l'idée qu'elle parte ainsi. Comment pourrait-il lui donner un collier avec un diamant aussi dispendieux si elle savait très bien qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle ? Il devait faire quelque chose, et vite, avant que le plan ne soit ruiné par sa propre stupidité.

Il la prit par la taille et la serra contre lui. « Charlet, je n'aime pas cette fille, elle est juste la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami. Comment pourrais-je aimer quelqu'un comme elle, comparée à toi ? Elle n'est pas à la hauteur. »

Harry vit le visage de Charlet s'illuminer. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa dans le cou, ce qui la fit glousser.

Charlet tourna son visage vers celui d'Harry et l'embrassa encore. Cette fois, Harry répondit au baiser, s'efforçant d'oublier Ginny. Les bouts des doigts d'Harry parcoururent toute la distance des bras dénudés de Charlet avant d'agripper les mains de cette dernière avec fermeté. « Maintenant, me crois-tu lorsque je dis que tu es la seule fille avec qui je veux être ? » dit-il en levant ses mains jusqu'à ses lèvres pour les embrasser.

« Je suppose que je me sens un peu mieux, » dit Charlet en emmêlant ses doigts dans la chevelure d'Harry.

Harry devait s'assurer qu'elle le croyait vraiment et il attira Charlet tout contre lui. Il se mit à lui embrasser la peau du cou de nouveau, s'éternisant à l'endroit qui la faisait glousser. Il glissa sa main vers sa taille, la déplaçant pour caresser le creux de son dos. Ils restèrent dans la petite alcôve à s'embrasser pendant quelques minutes encore avant que Charlet ne décide qu'elle voulait danser un slow. Elle glissa son bras autour d'Harry et ils retournèrent à l'intérieur de la Grande Salle.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent devant Ginny, Charlet prit soin de s'arrêter pour embrasser Harry une fois de plus. Harry détesta chaque minute de ce baiser, mais se força à ne pas repousser Charlet. Ils s'avancèrent vers la piste de danse et s'étreignirent de nouveau, bougeant au rythme de la musique. Charlet plongea ses doigts dans sa chevelure une fois de plus, le faisant frissonner. Elle appuya sa tête contre la poitrine d'Harry et il baissa la tête et lui parla doucement de son sujet favori : elle-même. Il lui dit à quel point il aimait sa robe et ses cheveux, et à quel point il était fier d'être là avec la plus belle fille de la soirée. Charlet gloussa, levant la tête pour un autre baiser.

Harry était sur le point de l'embrasser lorsqu'il vit Ginny du coin de l'oeil. Il leva les yeux et la vit en train de pleurer sur l'épaule d'Hermione. Son cœur se serra et il ignorait s'il parviendrait à jouer la comédie encore longtemps. Puis il vit son père le surveiller d'un coin de la pièce et il sut qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Si Charlet ne croyait pas qu'il l'aimait vraiment, alors elle aurait des doutes pour le collier, surtout lorsqu'elle découvrirait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'enlever. Il prit donc sa décision et se pencha pour embrasser Charlet longuement. Il ne leva pas les yeux et ne vit donc pas Ginny quitter la pièce en courant.

Après une autre danse et plusieurs baisers en apparence passionnés, ils rejoignirent les amis d'Harry à la table. Hermione lui jeta un regard mauvais, mais Harry l'ignora. Lorsque toute cette histoire serait terminée, il pourrait expliquer les baisers et la fausse passion. Mais d'ici là, il savait qu'il devait laisser tout le monde croire qu'il aimait Charlet.

Il avait déjà demandé à Severus s'il pouvait juste informer Ginny du poison, mais Severus était inflexible, répétant qu'il ne devait en parler à personne. Severus lui rappela que Voldemort avait réussi à savoir que Ginny était quelqu'un d'important pour Harry, considérant les visions qu'il projetait à Harry. Si Ginny devait se retrouver entre les mains de Voldemort, Severus savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas garder le secret du poison. Severus n'était pas près de laisser ce genre d'information au sujet de son fils se retrouver entre les mains de Voldemort. Si Voldemort savait à quel point Harry était vulnérable en ce moment, il attaquerait aussitôt, sans le moindre doute. Au bout de compte, cela avait parut parfaitement logique pour Harry, mais il trouvait tout de même tout cela difficile.

Charlet continua de boire son champagne et demanda si Harry voulait partager. Harry dit qu'il préférait boire de l'eau et s'excusa de table. Alors qu'il se trouvait à la table des breuvages, Hermione le rejoignit.

« Harry, j'essaie vraiment de comprendre ce que tu aimes chez cette fille, mais je ne comprends tout simplement pas à quoi tu penses ? Je sais qu'elle est de la famille du professeur Snape et peut-être que tu essaies de lui faire plaisir, ou je ne sais pas, » dit Hermione, attendant la réaction d'Harry.

« Hermione, ce n'est pas ça du tout. Ce ne sont pas tes affaires de toute façon. Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas m'amuser pour une fois, sans que tu aies à tout analyser ? » Harry s'éloigna, souhaitant pouvoir lui dire la vérité.

Lorsqu'il revint à la table, il vit qu'Hermione l'avait suivi, et elle prit place à côté de Charlet.

Hermione se dit qu'elle donnerait une autre chance à la cavalière d'Harry. Il y avait certainement quelque chose pour rendre Harry amoureux au point de l'embrasser devant Ginny, et même devant toute l'école.

Les filles de leur table parlaient encore de diadèmes et de chaussures. Hermione rejoignit la conversation et dit à Charlet à quel point elle aimait sa robe.

« Oui, merci Hermès. Je suis sûre qu'elle a coûté une petite fortune à ma tante, mais comme elle le dit toujours, ''Toujours le meilleur pour la meilleure !''. » Charlet ne vit pas les regards outrés face à une telle affirmation et poursuivit : « Je crois fermement en l'importance de ne porter que des vêtements confectionnés avec les étoffes de la plus haute qualité par les elfes de maison de notre propriété. En fait, j'ai demandé à ma tante de mettre tous les elfes de maison à la tâche pour qu'ils terminent ma robe en deux jours. J'ai en réalité dû les enfermer dans ma chambre sans eau ni nourriture pour qu'ils la terminent à temps !

D'accord, maintenant Harry était complètement mortifié ! Il aurait tant voulu transplaner le plus loin possible du regard qu'Hermione lui jetait. Il attrapa le bras de Charlet et lui dit : « Allons danser ! »

Alors qu'ils dansaient un slow, Harry leva les yeux et vit son père le surveiller encore. Harry pointa du doigt la porte secondaire et Severus hocha la tête. Lorsque la chanson fut terminée, Harry dit qu'il devait aller aux toilettes et raccompagna Charlet jusqu'à leur table. Heureusement, Hermione n'y était plus. Charlet prit place à côté de Seamus et de Dean, et se mit à flirter effrontément avec eux.

Harry se dirigea vers la porte, où son père l'attendait déjà. Severus plaça un bras sur ses épaules et le guida jusqu'à une salle de classe vide

« Severus, je ne sais pas si j'ai la force de continuer. Avez-vous vu Ginny pleurer ? Je crois que je l'ai vraiment blessée et Charlet est si méchante... » Harry enfouit ses doigts dans ses cheveux et s'assit sur un bureau.

« Calme-toi, fiston, tout va bien aller. La soirée est presque terminée. Je suis certain que mademoiselle Weasley sera compréhensive lorsque tout lui sera expliqué. » Severus espérait que la fille serait compréhensive, mais il n'en était pas si sûr, considérant la façon avec laquelle elle avait quitté la salle.

« Ouais, eh bien je ne lui en voudrais pas si elle ne voulait plus jamais me parler. Charlet ne m'a pas lâché ! »

« Oui, j'ai remarqué. J'espère seulement que _ton_ comportement n'est causé que par les circonstances exceptionnelles, » réprimanda Severus. Il se dit qu'il devrait parler à son fils de bienséance dès qu'il en aurait la chance.

« Quoi ! Vous pensez que j'ai envie de l'embrasser comme ça devant toute l'école ! » Cria Harry, qui se mit à faire les cent pas.

« Peut-être pas, mais je crains que le professeur McGonagall ne me tienne responsable d'avoir permis un tel comportement de la part de mon fils. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel. « Eh bien, ce n'est pas comme si je m'amusais ! »

« Harry, calme-toi et concentre-toi sur ta tâche. » Severus retira la boîte avec le collier Portoloin de sa poche et le donna à Harry. « Je suppose que tu devras continuer à jouer cette comédie. Il semble que Charlet se soit entichée de toi, ce qui sera un avantage pour toi. »

Harry enfouit la boite dans ses robes sans même jeter un oeil au collier. « J'ai besoin d'une douche chaude pour me débarrasser de son odeur. Je crois qu'elle a utilisé toute une bouteille de parfum. »

« Oui, il y a une preuve de ton inconvenance jusque sur ton col. » Severus pointa sa baguette vers le collet d'Harry et le rouge à lèvre disparut. « Je sais que cette tâche est assez terrifiante, mais je crains que ce soit notre meilleure solution face à cette situation difficile. »

« Oui monsieur, je sais que vous avez raison, mais ça ne rend pas tout ça plus facile. » Harry baissa la tête en s'appuyant contre la porte.

Severus s'approcha de son fils et plaça une main sur la nuque d'Harry. « Les choses ont leur propre façon de s'arranger, mon garçon. »

« Je l'espère. Je suppose que je ferais mieux d'y retourner avant que Charlet ne tourne tous mes amis contre moi. »

« Comment? » Demanda Severus, sachant que si elle ne possédait ne serait-ce que la moitié de la méchanceté de Vespa, alors elle était bien pire que Harry ne le laissait entendre.

« Vous seriez surpris d'entendre tout ce qui peut sortir de sa bouche, » dit Harry en replaçant sa cape. « Je suis plutôt convaincu que Hermione ne voudra plus me parler non plus. »

Juste avant que Severus n'ouvre la porte, il dit : « N'oublie pas d'attacher le collier autour du coup de Charlet. »

« Oui monsieur. » La voix était triste.

Severus se retourna pour faire face à son fils de nouveau. « Tout sera fini bien plus vite que tu ne le penses. »

**À suivre**


	31. Une Mission à portée de main

Titre Anglais : Harry's Last Hope

Titre Français : Le dernier espoir d'Harry

Auteur : Teachersnape64

Chapitre traduit par : 77Hildegard

Bêta traductrice : Remus james lupin

Bêta Correctrice : Maha1959

Rasing : T

Etat de la fic en anglais : Fini (53 chap)

Etat de la fic en français : 30 traduit : 30 à 47 et 49 à 53 En cours : 48

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumer : L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

**Chapitre 31 Une Mission à portée de main**

Quand Harry rentra dans la Grande Salle, il vit sa cavalière entourée de Seamus, Dean et Michael.

Il s'avança vers le groupe et entendit Charlet flirter effrontément. Harry n'en avait rien à faire, mais avec la nuit presque finie, il savait ce qui lui restait à faire. Il se fraya un chemin à travers le groupe et pris Charlet par la main.

« Souhaites-tu faire une promenade dans la cours ? » demanda Harry en amenant sa main à ses lèvres pour un autre baiser.

Elle sourit aux garçons autour d'elle et permit à Harry de la conduire hors de la salle. Les gars lui tapèrent dans le dos et des railleries d'encouragement s'élevèrent. Harry remarqua que les autres cavalières n'étaient pas si heureuses, car les filles les fixaient lui et Charlet quand ils passèrent. La conversation avec Severus avait contribué à le ramener à reprendre sa tâche en main. Il repoussa de côté toutes les pensées concernant Ginny et ses sentiments personnels. Le Plan dans son ensemble dépendait du collier Portoloin qu'il devait donner à Charlet sans qu'elle se doute de quelque chose. Après avoir entendu Severus l'admonester pour avoir embrasser publiquement Charlet, Harry décida de l'emmener dans la cours. C'était déjà assez embarrassant de l'avoir embrassé devant ses amis, mais maintenant qu'il savait qu'il avait été observé toute la soirée par son père, son humiliation était à son comble.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la cours, Harry conduisit Charlet dans un coin tranquille, à l'abri des regards. Elle s'attendait à faire des choses avec Harry, ce dont ce dernier ne voulait pas ... avec elle. Si seulement cela pouvait être Ginny, Harry aurait été la personne la plus heureuse sur terre. Harry avait été très touché de savoir que Ginny avait des sentiments pour lui. Sachant qu'elle pensait qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre, cela rendait les choses plus difficiles à faire.

Harry glissa sa main autour de la taille de Charlet et l'entraîna dans une étreinte. Elle vint immédiatement à lui, entoura ses bras autour de sa taille sous son manteau. Le baiser subit pendant longtemps Charlet qui lui ratissait le dos de ses ongles. Cette sensation rappela d'horribles souvenirs à Harry, le faisant se retirer brusquement.

Charlet le regarda avec des yeux accusateurs et d'une voix courroucée dit « Merlin ! Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? »

« Euh rien, je veux dire que je suis chatouilleux. »

« Tu n'as pas réagi comme si je t'avais chatouillé ! Tu as réagi comme si je t'avais fait du mal, vu la façon que tu m'as repoussée » accusa Charlet sana aucune sympathie. « Tu sais qu'il y a beaucoup de gars là-bas qui tueraient pour être à ta place à cet instant. Peut être devrais-je aller trouver Draco »

« Charlet non, ne fait pas ça ! Tu me plais vraiment » Harry essaya de rester calme et il la tira vers lui et l'embrassa une fois de plus.

Cette fois Charlet enfonça ses ongles dans le dos avec l'intention de laisser des marques sérieuses comme une punition.

Harry continua à l'embrasser, sentant bien la répulsion à l'intérieur de lui. Il ne réagit pas à la douleur qu'elle causait à son dos, mais il se retenait le plus possible. Ces clous étaient traînés sur son dos, lui rappelait notamment un châtiment infligé que Vernon appréciait. Il frémit en pensant à lui. Charlet prit son frisson avec enthousiasme et leva ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry avec un sourire méchant.

« Tu voix, je savais bien que tu te sens comme moi. Y a t il un endroit plus intime où nous pourrions aller ? »

Harry réfléchit rapidement « Le professeur Dumbledore a bouclé toutes les salles au cas où les étudiants essaieraient de… hum... se réunir. J'aimerai que nous puissions avoir plus d'intimité aussi, mais il n'y a pas d'endroit où aller »

«Zut ! Quelle misère ! Cette école est si coincée ! » dit Charlet en faisant la moue

Harry fut sauvé de sa longue solitude avec elle, quand ils entendirent Seamus et Gabrielle l'appeler Charlet.

Harry répondit « Nous sommes ici, Seamus »

Seamus et Gabrielle les rejoignirent dans le pavillon, les deux filles se foudroyant du regard.

« Il est temps pour nous de retourner à Beauxbâtons, Charlet. Le portoloin s'enclenche dans dix minutes avec ou sans toi » dit Gabrielle, un ton légèrement moqueur dans la voix.

« Mais je ne suis pas prête ! Juste parce que vous avez terminé votre rendez-vous, ne signifie pas que j'en ai fini avec le mien » dit Charlet en attrapant Harry et le tirant vers elle.

Seamus haussa les sourcils et il frappa Harry dans le dos « T'es vraiment un homme chanceux Harry ! Viens Gabby, allons les attendre près de la fontaine. » Seamus repartit avec Gabrielle.

Harry essaya rapidement de se remettre dans l'ambiance afin de pouvoir donner le collier Portoloin à Charlet. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui chuchota à l'oreille « Tu vas tellement me manquer Char. Je souhaiterai que nous puissions être ensemble comme tu le voudrais. »

« Eh bien peut-être que nous le pourrons. Je vais écrire à ma tante et voir si nous pouvons passer les vacances d'hiver ensemble au Manoir Snape ! » Déclara Charlet avec enthousiasme. « Bien sûr je ne vais pas lui parler de notre rendez-vous secret »

« Ouais ça sonne bien ! » dit Harry, mais pensant le contraire. « Jusque-là, j'ai quelque chose pour te remercier d'être venue au bal avec moi »

Harry soigneusement tira la boîte de sa poche et la tendit à Charlet.

Charlet saisit la boîte et l'ouvrit avec avidité « Oh mon Harry, ceci est tout à fait spectaculaire. Est-elle réelle ? Parce que je ne veux pas porter n'importe quoi, qui n'est pas réel » Elle prit sa baquette et jeta un sort simple pour voir si c'était un véritable diamant. Quand elle fut convaincue qu'il s'agissait bien d'un vrai, elle hurla de joie.

« Oh mon dieu ! Attend que mes amies voient ça ! Elles vont être jalouses ! Elle prit le collier et jeta la boîte sur le sol.

Harry prit le collier dans ses mains « Puis-je t'aider ? » Elle releva ses cheveux et Harry accrocha le collier autour de son mince cou. Le sort de fermeture s'enclencha avec le clic du fermoir.

« Oh Harry, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais choisir quelque chose de si beau. Quelqu'un a dû t'aider à choisir, C'est trop impressionnant pour quelqu'un comme toi de l'avoir choisi, » déclara t elle tout à fait inconsciente de l'insulte qu'elle venait de lui dire.

« Je l'ai choisi pour toi. J'ai pensé que le diamant correspondait à tes yeux »

« Il doit être très couteux ? Où as tu trouvé l'argent ? »

Harry ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle venait de poser cette question. Même s'il savait qu'il allait être impoli « Je ne te le dirais pas ! »

« Oh c'est vrai, tu es l'héritier de la fortune familiale des Snape maintenant. Hmmp, il suffit de ne pas dépenser tout cet argent pour une autre jeune fille » averti Charlet. Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire par là.

A ce moment là Gabrielle appela « Dépêche Charlet ! Le Portoloin s'en va dans un instant ! »

Charlet courut à la fontaine tirant Harry derrière elle. Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois d'un rapide baiser.

« Harry, tu es incroyable ! » Charlet saisit le Portoloin et disparut avant qu'Harry ait pu répondre.

Seamus avait un grand sourire sur son visage et il plaisanta « Tu es étonnant Harry, je crois que je sais qui a gagné les chocogrenouilles maintenant. Félicitations Harry ! » Seamus le frappa dans le dos et ils retournèrent au château. Harry repéra son père qui l'attendait sous le porche.

« Je te verrai dans la salle commune » dit Harry à Seamus.

Seamus retrouva ses amis et Harry pouvait entendre les huées et les hurlements de la soirée.

« As-tu accompli la tâche ? » Severus vit son fils passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux et de recueillir ses émotions.

« Ouais je l'ai fait, mais ce n'était pas très amusant. Charlet est une salope ! » déclara Harry pendant qu'il se promenait avec son père.

« Monsieur Potter, vous ne devez pas parler de cette façon d'une jeune femme, peu importe à quel point cela peut être vrai. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je voudrais entendre de votre bouche, à nouveau. »

« Oh, désolé, monsieur »

Severus donna à Harry une tape sur l'épaule « Tu as fait un excellent travail »

« Merci Severus. Est-ce que je te verrai demain pour le match ? »

« Peut-être. Je vais travailler dans le laboratoire ce soir. Si je termine dans les temps, je serai là pour te regarder et soutenir les Serpentards »

« Hmmm, alors qui souhaites-tu voir gagner ? »

« Bonne nuit, fils » Severus tendit la main et secoua les cheveux de son fils. Un mouvement très paternel, se dit il à lui-même.

**§*&o&*§**

Lorsqu'Harry entra dans le dortoir, les gars applaudirent et lui tapotèrent à grand coup dans le dos. Harry les écarta d'un geste, lui qui avait souhaité ne pas avoir de témoin pendant sa rencontre avec Charlet.

« Harry, Félicitation ! » déclara Dean avec enthousiasme.

« T'es un homme béni, Harry ! » dit Seamus

Harry se dirigea vers son lit et vit le tas de Chocogrenouilles sur la couette.

« Hé les gars, je n'étais pas dans le concours et je ne voulais pas gagner » déclara Harry et il jeta les friandises sur le lit de Ron.

« Qui s'en soucie, Harry ? Soit juste heureux, tu as eu une bonne soirée ! » Déclara Ron avec un grand sourire. « Je veux dire que tu es le plus chanceux sur terre »

_Vrai ! Si seulement ils savaient à quel point cette déclaration était inexacte._

Les gars restèrent à parler jusque tard dans la nuit. Harry se déshabilla dans la salle de bain et examina la cause de la douleur qui émanait des griffures dans son dos. Il vit avec horreur plusieurs profondes égratignures suintantes de sang. Il sauta dans la douche pour laver le sang et les vestiges de Charlet. Au moment où il entra dans le dortoir, ses amis dormaient. Il se coucha et essaya d'obstruer son esprit pour ne plus penser à Charlet et à la soirée qu'il avait endurée.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry n'avait pas dormi plus de quelques heures, quand il se trouva plongé dans un cauchemar.

Il était à l'infirmerie et Severus n'était pas avec lui. Mais Severus n'était tout simplement pas là avec lui. Il avait le sentiment que Severus l'avait abandonné et ne reviendrait pas. Harry regarda autour de lui et vit que les lits étaient vides. Il vit une silhouette sombre s'approcher, mais il ne pouvait pas distinguer le visage. C'était juste un sentiment accablant d'abandon. Le cauchemar lui faisait tellement peur, qu'il se réveilla en sursaut. Il était trempé de sueur et tremblait de peur. Harry réalisa que sa crainte était d'être abandonné par son père. Severus était-il parti ? Il ne pouvait pas vaincre sa peur, il la sentait tellement réelle. Il sauta hors du lit pour aller voir par lui-même.

Peut-être que le plan avait commencé et que Severus était parti ? Mais dans le cauchemar Severus ne revenait pas.

L'idée n'avait pas de sens, mais Harry devait s'en rendre compte par lui-même. Il devait savoir si le professeur avait disparu.

Harry courut vers le portrait et descendit les escaliers jusqu'aux cachots. Quand il franchit la porte, il vit la lumière allumée dans le laboratoire. Il retint son souffle en descendant l'escalier, tout en sachant que si Severus avait déjà disparu, il serait de nouveau seul. Ainsi ce fut un choc quand il vit le professeur lever les yeux vers lui avec surprise.

Severus avait entendu Harry venir par la grande porte et se demandait ce qui avait réveillé le garçon à cette heure.

« A quoi dois-je cette visite matinale ? » Severus chercha tout signe de douleur chez Harry.

« Oh euh » Harry n'avait pas pensé à quelque chose à dire. Le cauchemar avait été tellement réellement, qu'il avait effectivement cru qu'il allait trouver la pièce vide. Maintenant, il se tenait gauchement devant le professeur et essayait de trouver une excuse pour cette visite. Il n'avait certainement pas l'intention de parler au professeur du cauchemar, c'était sûr. Severus connaissait déjà ses fausses visions de Voldemort impliquant Ginny et il ne voulait pas de nouveau que son père pense qu'il avait avec un côté pathétique, qu'il était un enfant dans l'insécurité.

« Plus éloquent que jamais » déclara Severus en se dirigeant vers Harry pour l'examiner. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Harry se détourna, mais son père lui saisit le bras « Regarde-moi. Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Euh, rien. C'est juste que je ne pouvais pas dormir et j'ai pensé venir ici pour t'aider »

Severus essaya de regarder dans les yeux d'Harry pour lire la vérité, mais Harry se dégagea de ses mains et se détourna. Il vit que le T-shirt de son fils était mouillé de sueur et comprit qu'il avait dû faire un cauchemar.

« Es-tu conscient qu'il est 4 heures du matin ? » Severus fit signe à Harry de venir s'asseoir sur un tabouret près de la table de travail. « Je dois te parler de quelques points » dit Severus « Peut-être que maintenant ça ira »

Harry s'assit et regarda le professeur, soulagé qu'il n'ait pas à explique son cauchemar.

« Premièrement, je dois te dire que demain, à tout moment, je pourrais être appelé pour commencer le plan. Je ne vais pas rester là-bas, mais une heure tout au plus.

« Qui va rester avec Charlet, alors ? » demanda Harry.

« J'ai parlé du plan à Dobby et il a volontairement offert son aide. Je dois dire qu'il t'est plutôt dévoué.»

« Ouais, Dobby et moi avons fait du chemin. »

« L'autre sujet que je souhaite évoquer est l'antidote que je t'ai donné. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela va durer, mais je sais que cela dura plus longtemps avec plus de nourriture et du repos » Severus utilisa une voix très sévère pour faire passer son message.

« Mais qu'en est il avec le Quiddich ? Je peux encore jouer, non ? » Harry ne pouvait pas laisser ses coéquipiers aujourd'hui

« Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, tu peux jouer, mais je vais maintenant avoir besoin d'un échange pour ta participation au match »

« Bon, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Harry

« Il est impératif que tu manges trois repas complets et dorme au moins huit heures par nuit » Severus vit son fils froncer les sourcils. « Es-tu d'accord ? »

« Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas être d'accord, c'est juste que je ne dors pas très bien. Pas une seule nuit je n'arrive à dormir depuis cette nuit-là où…. » Harry s'était rapidement stoppé, embarrassé par ce qu'il était sur le point de révéler.

« Continue »

Harry secoua la tête, non

« Continue » l'ordre fut donné durement

Harry le regarda, surpris par la voix de son père « Non, ça ne m'aidera pas à mieux dormir »

Severus s'avança plus près de son fils et lui prit le menton d'une main ferme, forçant le visage du garçon à se relever. Il était fatigué qu'Harry lui cache tout le temps ses faiblesses. « Je t'ai dit – de continuer ! »

La vois de Snape renversa toutes les objections que pouvait avoir Harry « Euh eh bien, c'est juste vraiment enfantin, enfin ... c'est juste que la seule fois où j'ai bien dormi c'est la nuit quand tu me tenais. Je me sentais comme si tu étais une barrière entre moi et Voldemort » chuchota Harry sentant une bouffée de chaleur sur son visage.

Severus laissa le menton d'Harry redescendre. Harry se frotta le menton et chuchota « Aïe, fait mal quand tu fais ça »

Severus était plongé dans ses réflexion sur ce qu'Harry avait révélé au sujet de son manque de sommeil, mais il s'arrêta et lui frotta légèrement le menton, de ses longs doigts.

« Tu vas récupérer » déclara Severus sans sympathie et ensuite posa une autre question « Autre que cette nuit-là, à quand remonte la dernière nuit où tu as bien dormi ? »

Harry regarda autour de lui mal à l'aise, puis se racla la gorge avant de répondre « depuis avant Sirius »

Severus essaya de maintenir un visage impassible pendant qu'il se débattait avec l'idée que son fils soit si tourmenté par tous ces événements et qu'il ne pouvait pas passer une nuit sans faire de cauchemars.

« Je voudrais pouvoir te donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve, mais je crains que cela n'interfère avec l'antidote » Severus inclinant la tête, se pinça le nez alors qu'il tentait de trouver une solution. C'était très important qu'Harry dorme, cela pourrait signifier une grande différence de jours avant que l'antidote ne s'estompe. Des jours précieux !

« Je trouverai une solution. En attendant, pourquoi ne profites-tu pas de quelques heures de sommeil sur le lit d'à point. Severus mit la main sur le dos d'Harry et la respiration de l'enfant s'accéléra avec douleur. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon fils ? »

« Rien ! Ce n'est rien » dit Harry en s'éloignant de son père et se coucha sur le lit.

Severus tendit la main et releva le T-shirt d'Harry pour voir son dos. Harry essaya de se retourner rapidement, mais pas avant que le professeur n'ait vu les profondes griffures.

« S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que toi et Charlet vous avez eu des relations intimes ? » Severus était consterné de voir que son fils pouvait s'être mis dans une telle position compromettante en raison du plan.

« Non ! Merlin Severus, je ne l'ai même pas encore fait, je ne vais certainement pas avoir ma première fois avec Charlet » Harry bascula sur le côté opposé à l'enseignant avec des sentiments partagés. Il était en colère, que le professeur pense si peu de lui et gêné qu'il ait même vu ces stupides marques sur son dos.

Severus regarda son fils, en essayant de trouver quelque chose de paternel à dire. N'aurait-il pas dû parler de cela avec lui ? Oh Merlin, c'était la partie parentale qu'il redoutait tant.

« Harry retourne-toi et regarde-moi » Severus prit une chaise et s'assit à côté du lit. « Il est évident qu'il y a eu plus qu'un baiser… » il fut brusquement coupé.

« Non, non je ne parle pas de cela » Harry secoua la tête. « Rien ne s'est passé avec Charlet, Severus. Rien ! » Quand il aperçut son père froncer le sourcil, il ajouta rapidement « Mais quand je déciderai de …. tu sais, ce que tu penses que je faisais, alors je serai sûr de te parler en premier »

_Serait-ce la nuit la plus humiliante ?_

« Bien, mais le comportement que tu as déployé dont toute l'école a été témoin, n'était pas digne de mon fils »

Entendre les dires de Severus fit mal au cœur d'Harry. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de terminer la mission et rendre son père fier de lui.

« Je sais que les circonstances étaient assez inhabituelles, mais à l'avenir tu ne pourras pas agir avec un comportement non conforme. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? » Severus espérait que c'était la bonne chose à dire à un fils.

« Oui monsieur. Je vous promets que si je suis empoisonné par une méchante sorcière et que nous devions kidnapper son enfant, que je devrais séduire, que je n'agirais pas, à nouveau d'une façon si déplacée.» dit Harry avec sarcasme, en roulant des yeux à son père. Il remarqua que son père essayait de retenir un sourire.

« Et bien, ce point étant éclairci, je pourrais aussi bien guérir ces marques indésirables sur ton dos. Merlin m'aide si Minerva les voit dans les vestiaires aujourd'hui. » Severus secoua sa baguette « Accio Baume soignant »

Avec les doigts doux de son père étalant la pommade, le son des potions qui bouillonnaient et cette couette chaude, Harry tomba rapidement dans un sommeil paisible, qui dura pendant des heures. Son père resta assis près de son lit, sa main chaude appuyée contre le dos de son fils, pour aider le garçon à se sentir suffisamment en sécurité pour dormir. Severus continua de penser au moyen de résoudre ce problème de sommeil, puisqu'il était très clair que le garçon se sentait beaucoup plus en sécurité avec sa présence pendant son sommeil. Ca le touchait profondément.

**§*&o&*§**

« Debout Harry » Severus secoua son fils. Merlin l'enfant dormait si profondément et calmement. « Harry, viens maintenant fils. Harry, c'est l'heure du Match de Quidditch ! »

Harry ouvrit légèrement les yeux et il s'assit rapidement en regardant autour de lui. _Ah oui les cachots et mon père._

« C'quel'heur ? » marmonna Harry en se frottant les yeux.

« En Anglais, Potter ? »

« L'heure, papa ? » dit Harry en baillant et s'étirant

Le cœur de Severus sauta un battement en entendant son fils l'appeler papa à nouveau.

« Tu as dormi pendant le petit déjeuner et il est maintenant midi. Déjeune avant le Match »

« Oh par l'enfer, je suis en retard ! Je dois faire tout le chemin jusqu'à la Tour, prendre mes affaires et rencontrer tout le monde dans la Grand Salle et je n'ai même pas encore pris de douche ! Salazar ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas réveillé plus tôt ? » Harry fronça les sourcils comme son père, alors qu'il se débattait avec la courtepointe.

Severus foudroya, en retour Harry, pour son irrespect « M. Potter, faites gaffe !»

« Oh désolé, monsieur. Je suppose que je n'ai pas encore les idées claires »

« Vraiment ? » dit la voix sarcastique « Cependant, tu trouveras ton équipement de Quiddich sur ton lit dans le cachot. »

« Merci et désolé Severus d'être si impoli. » Harry traversa l'appartement et courut dans le couloir pour aller prendre une douche rapide.

Quand Harry quitta le salon, Severus pensa qu'il ne pouvait qu'être fier de son fils. Harry avait sur lui son uniforme de Quidditch et avait confiance en lui. Au moins Vernon n'avait pas enlevé la confiance d'Harry dans ce sport. Severus voulait qu'Harry montre la même assurance dans tous les autres domaines. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la Grande Salle, le bras de Severus jeté sur l'épaule de son fils, lui donnant des encouragements tout au long du chemin. Harry paria avec le professeur une tasse de chocolat chaud et des chocogrenouilles, qu'il attraperait le Vif d'Or. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la Grande Salle, ils furent tous les deux surpris par les applaudissements qui éclatèrent quand Harry passa la porte. Il y avait des banderoles et des encouragements de la part de trois des maisons. Severus fut surpris de constater qu'Harry ne s'était pas écarté de lui en entrant dans la salle. Puis il fut choqué quand Harry lui donna une rapide et unique étreinte avant d'aller rejoindre ses amis.

Harry rejoignit l'équipe de Quidditch à l'extrémité de la table. Il s'assit à côté de Ron et en face de Ginny et Dean. Il essaya d'attirer l'attention de Ginny, mais elle refusa de le regarder. _Zut j'ai tout gâché !_

Plusieurs étudiants s'approchèrent et frappèrent Harry et les autres membres de l'équipe dans le dos et les applaudirent. Lorsque l'équipe eut fini de manger, ils se levèrent tous ensemble sous les acclamations pour se diriger vers la porte et les vestiaires. Harry se fit un point d'honneur à donner à Severus un grand sourire et un signe de la main et fut secoué quand son père lui répondit en levant le pouce.

Sur le chemin vers les vestiaires Harry marcha à côté de Ginny. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et son cœur chuta quand il vit le regard blessé dans ses yeux.

« Ginny, peut-on parler aujourd'hui après le match ? S'il te plait Gin ? » plaida Harry. Il leva la main pour déplacer une mèche de cheveu du visage de Ginny. Ginny secoua la tête et le regarda avec mépris.

« A propos de quoi ? De tes baisers lors du Grand Bal ? » Ginny accéléra et marcha entre Dean et Seamus.

**§*&o&*§**

Le match de Quidditch était très excitant. Les deux équipes étaient au coude à coude, encouragées par tous les fans. Quelque fois Harry regardait Ginny au lieu du Vif d'or et fur ramené au jeu par Malfoy qui se rapprochait de lui. Malfoy s'était donné tous les moyens pour tricher. Il zigzaguait et se rapprochait dangereusement d'Harry. Quelques fois Harry faillit effectivement tomber, mais avait réussi à s'accrocher à son balai. A un moment donné, le Vif d'Or disparut totalement et Harry et Malfoy étaient en vol stationnaire à sa recherche. C'était le moment idéal pour Malfoy d'obtenir un peu d'information sur le rendez-vous d'Harry de la nuit dernière.

« Potter, j'ai entendu que tu avais dû soudoyer ta cavalière avec un diamant pour qu'elle accepte de venir avec toi. La prochaine fois afin de t'épargner de l'argent, va voir Hillary Smidgen ! »

« La ferme Malfoy. Si tu avais réellement pris le temps d'apprendre à connaître Hillary tu ne dirais pas cela. »

Malfoy tira sa baguette de la manche de sa chemise et jeta un sort qui frappa Harry au pied.

_Ouch ! Q'est-ce que ça fait mal ! Ça brûle ! _Harry aperçut le Vif près des gradins et partit à sa poursuite avec une douleur fulgurante au pied.

Malfoy l'aperçut une seconde plus tard et se lança après Harry. Harry était légèrement en tête et se rapprochait du Vif, quand il sentit son balai se faire frapper par derrière. Soudain il se mit à tourner en spirale dans les airs, totalement hors de contrôle. Il tentait encore de serrer son balai et d'essayer d'arrêter la spirale, mais il se dirigeait vers les gradins. Il entendit les gens crier, quand il s'écrasa dans le coin des gradins, puis son monde devint noir.

Il ne dut pas rester très longtemps évanoui, car il se réveilla alors que quelqu'un le tirait des gradins. Sa cape s'était prise dans le bord et il se balançait dans le vide. On l'aida à se hisser sur le bord et il eut besoin d'un moment pour se repérer. Tout à coup, il fut entouré par les étudiants inquiets et amassés autour se lui, lui demandant si ça allait. Sa tête avait heurté les gradins en causant une entaille géante au dessus de son œil gauche. Il sentait un liquide chaud couler sur son visage et savait que c'était du sang. Il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle tant les gens se pressaient autour de lui pour tenter de lui venir en aide. Une voix forte coupa à travers la foule et les étudiants reculèrent. Harry était toujours allongé sur le sol lorsque son père se fraya un chemin et se mit à genoux à côté de lui.

« Laisse-moi évaluer les dégâts » dit la voix sans fioriture. Harry sentit son menton être saisit brutalement et se fit une note mentale de parler à son père de ne plus le faire à l'avenir.

« La coupure est profonde Harry, je peux actuellement voir l'os » Severus évalua d'autres possibles blessures en faisant courir sa baguette sur le reste du corps d'Harry « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec votre pied, M. Potter ? »

« Malfoy » indiqua Harry

Severus le regarda fixement, puis regarda sur le terrain de Quidditch pour trouver Malfoy. Le serpentard était en vol stationnaire à proximité et vit le professeur lui faire signe de venir vers lui.

Malfoy vola vers les gradins et sauta de son Eclair de Feu avec un grand sourire en voyant Harry sur le sol.

« Effacez ce sourire sur votre visage Malfoy avant que je ne l'enlève ! » grogna Severus. Il saisit le col de l'uniforme de Malfoy et le tira plus près. Malfoy semblait prêt à défaillir.

« Avez-vous lancé un sort à mon fils ! » Severus était toujours à genoux près d'Harry et indiqua le pied enflé et pourpre d'Harry avec sa baguette.

« Il m'a dit de la fermer ! Ce n'était qu'un enflement de corps » gémit Draco

« Je ne m'inquiète pas si c'était un Rictusempra ! Mon fils est inaccessible pour vous ou tout autre Serpentard. J'avais pensé que tout était parfaitement clair ! » Severus dévisagea le jeune homme, jusqu'à ce qu'il semble assez nerveux pour transpirer tout seul.

« D'accord, j'ai compris ! » Draco sauta sur son balai et s'envola sur le terrain.

« Je lui ferais présenter ses excuses plus tard » dit Severus d'une voix menaçante. Puis il renversa le menton d'Harry une fois de plus avant de dire « Je crains que tu doives sortir de la partie »

« Non ! S'il te plait Severus, tu ne peux pas y remédier ? Tu sais que tu le peux » demanda Harry pour gagner du temps.

« Je peux arrêter le saignement, mais je ne veux pas que tu voles avec une blessure pareille, à la tête » Severus agita sa baguette sur la coupure, ensuite appliqua une pommade de guérison pour arrêter le saignement. Il agita sa baguette de nouveau et le visage d'Harry fut soudain nettoyé du sang.

« Allons Harry, il y aura d'autres jeux à jouer » Severus était désolé pour le garçon, mais ne fléchirait pas sur ce point.

« C'est ici ! Pourrai-je encore jouer d'autres jeux ? » Harry n'avait pas l'intention que sa voix soit si dramatique, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela pourrait être vrai.

Severus roula des yeux en regardant son fils et lui dit avec ironie « Ne penses-tu pas que c'est un petit peu dramatique ? »

Bon, maintenant Harry était en rage d'être ridiculisé comme ça. Son père n'avait absolument aucune sympathie pour ce qu'il avait pensé. Il était sur le point de donner à son père un morceau de son esprit, quand tout à coup Severus fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une pièce rouge.

Severus s'inclina et murmura « Charlet est à la cachette. Je dois y aller. Va voir Poppy, **maintenant** »

Harry n'eut guère l'occasion de réagir aux paroles qu'avait dites son père, que celui-ci disparaissait dans les gradins.

Le plan commençait. Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer comment Charlet répondrait à son enlèvement.

Madame Bibine survola sur son balai et atterrit dans les gradins près d'Harry. Elle regarda la coupure au-dessus de son œil avec colère avant de dire « C'est une méchante coupure Potter. Etes-vous hors jeu ? »

Harry laissa échapper « Non, mon père a dit que je pouvais continuer à jouer »

Madame Bibine avait l'air un peu choqué, mais fit exploser son sifflet et hurla « Que le jeu reprenne !"

Harry se leva rapidement et saisit son balai que la Poufsouffle qui lui avait monté dans les gradins. Il shoota et se joignit au jeu une nouvelle fois sous les acclamations de la foule.

Il savait qu'il allait se faire engueler plus tard, mais pour le moment, il ne s'en souciait pas. Il allait attraper ce Vif pour son père. Même si s'était la dernière chose qu'il ferait. Après quelques buts de plus marqués, Harry repéra le Vif d'Or. Il vira à gauche et vit que Malfoy était très proche. Il vit Malfoy venir en face de lui, mais il allait dans le mauvais sens. Son cœur battait très vite, comme il le faisait toujours juste avant d'attraper le Vif d'Or. Il était si près du Vif quand il commença à voir double. Sa vision lui fit perdre l'équilibre et il se mit à osciller dangereusement à proximité des gradins encore une fois. Harry ferma ses yeux fermement, puis les rouvrit pour voir un peu mieux. Maintenant, il avait perdu de vue le Vif d'Or et était sur le point de s'évanouir, lorsque le Vif d'Or bourdonna à la droite de sa tête.

Il courut après et enveloppa sa main autour de la minuscule boule d'or …. Juste avant de s'évanouir.

**À suivre**


	32. Promesses Rompues

Titre Anglais : Harry's Last Hope

Titre Français : Le dernier espoir d'Harry

Auteur : Teachersnape64

Chapitre traduit par : Patmolcornedrue

Bêta traductrice : Remusjameslupin

Bêta Correctrice : Maha1959

Rasing : T

Etat de la fic en anglais : Fini (53 chap)

Etat de la fic en français : 32 traduit : En cours :

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumer : L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews

Désolé du retard, nous avons du faire face à différent problème qui sont normalement résolu

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

_**Chapitre 32 : Promesses Rompues. **_

_Harry poursuivit le vif d'or puis referma sa main autour de la petite balle dorée… juste avant de s'évanouir ! _

Inconscient, il fit une chute d'environ 6 mètre et atterrit lourdement sur le terrain dans un fracas d'os brisé. Sa dernière blessure avait fragilisé son bras gauche et l'os venait de se casser. Cela le ramena vers une dure réalité, remplie de douleurs. Il ne put retenir le cri à vous glacer le sang qui s'échappa de ses lèvres avant de maintenir ses lèvres closent. Ils étaient tous près de lui, certains applaudissaient, d'autres lui demandaient si ça allait. La moitié de ses coéquipiers ne semblait pas avoir vu sa chute et ne savait même pas qu'il était blessé. Dean le saisit par son bras cassé et essaya de le soulever pour l'aider à se relever. Harry hurla de nouveau et tout le monde prit conscience que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Ginny fut la première à remarquer l'angle étrange que formait à présent son bras. Elle cria afin que tout le monde recule puis s'agenouilla à ses côtés. « Harry, tu as le bras cassé ! Ne bouge pas avant que Mme Pomfresh n'arrive. »

Harry ne pouvait plus parler, il avait bien trop mal pour cela. Son bras n'était cependant pas le pire de ses problèmes. Sa vue se faisait trouble et sa tête le lançait comme si un marteau-piqueur s'acharnait contre son crâne. Il tendit sa main valide vers Ginny et réalisa qu'il tenait toujours la Vif d'or. Il ouvrit la main et laissa la petite balle dorée s'envoler. Il n'arrivait même plus à distinguer les traits de Ginny mais tendit tout de même la main vers elle, espérant qu'elle s'en saisisse. Ginny prit sa main et la dernière chose dont il se souvint fut cette douce et chaude main serrant doucement la sienne.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry se réveilla à l'infirmerie, entouré de ses amis et de Mme Pomfresh. Son bras le lançait douloureusement et il avait l'impression que sa tête était sur le point d'exploser.

« Harry, tu es réveillé ! » s'exclama Hermione, soulagée. « Nous étions tellement inquiets pour toi. »

Harry tourna lentement la tête, essayant de réduire au minimum les élancements de sa tête, et vit Hermione ainsi que Ginny qui se tenait debout derrière elle.

Il regarda Ginny dans les yeux et ne détourna pas le regard avant qu'elle ne lui ait souri. Il lui rendit son sourire tandis qu'ils échangeaient une compréhension tacite. Elle s'avança et saisit de nouveau sa main. Harry sentit alors ses doigts fins s'enrouler autour de sa main.

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux jusqu'à ce que Ron ne les interrompe brutalement, « Hey mec, tu as peut-être remporté le match mais ma sœur n'est pas ta récompense. »

« Ferme-la Ron ! » siffla Ginny, et il se reçut un coup sur le bras par Hermione.

Cela suffit néanmoins à ce que Mme Pomfresh ne les jette tous dehors. Après leur départ, Mme Pomfresh évalua les dommages subis par son bras une nouvelle fois avant de lui donner une tasse pleine de Poussos.

Elle avait toujours un goût horrible, mais Harry n'y fit pas vraiment attention. Il était bien trop préoccupé par ce que son père allait bien faire de lui lorsqu'il découvrirait qu'il lui avait de nouveau désobéi. Le Poussos lui puisa ses dernières forces et il ne se passa que quelques minutes avant qu'il ne retombe sur le lit, endormi.

Harry était profondément endormi lorsqu'il fut de nouveau submergé par la peur tandis que le cauchemar commençait. Ce cauchemar, où il était à l'infirmerie et que Severus était introuvable. Il y avait aussi ce terrible sentiment d'avoir été abandonné. Il était de nouveau seul, sans espoir de famille, totalement seul. Il était maintenu au lit alors qu'une ombre sombre se rapprochait. Il voulait s'enfuir ou appeler à l'aide mais il n'arrivait pas à faire le moindre geste et aucun son ne passait ses lèvres. Une main s'avançait et venait caresser son visage. Il se réveilla alors en sursaut. Il se redressa immédiatement et regarda autour de lui.

Il était à l'infirmerie, mais il n'y avait que McGonagall et Pomfresh et elles étaient debout aux pieds du lit.

« Mais de quoi avez-vous donc rêvé Mr Potter ? » demanda McGonagall tandis qu'elle venait à son chevet.

« J- je- je ne me souviens pas. » Harry se souvenait bien sûr de tout, mais il n'était pas question qu'il parle à qui que ce soit de ce sentiment d'insécurité enfantine.

« Dans ce cas, peut-être vous souvenez-vous du pourquoi vous avez risqué votre santé en continuant à jouer avec de telles blessures à la tête ? » McGonagall était en colère et elle croisa les bras face à lui.

Mme Pomfresh rajouta : « Je ne sais pas ce qui a bien pu passer par la tête de Severus lorsqu'il vous a autorisé à poursuivre ce match. Il sait aussi bien que moi que vous auriez dû être transporté ici immédiatement ! »

« Je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce qui passe par la tête de Severus ces jours-ci à chaque fois que Harry est concerné » déclara McGonagall dans un souffle, mais suffisamment haut pour que Harry et Mme Pomfresh l'entendent.

Harry la regarda, se demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien faire allusion. Il pensait que Severus était un bon père.

Mme Pomfresh enveloppa le bras de Harry en écharpe et vérifia sa tête une nouvelle fois avant que les portes de l'infirmerie ne claquent à nouveau, laissant l'entrée libre.

« Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer pourquoi mon fils porte une écharpe à son bras ? » demanda une voix teintée d'une colère froide. Harry releva les yeux pour voir son père approcher, ses robes se gonflant derrière lui de manière intimidante.

_Oh Merlin,_ Harry aurait voulu pouvoir se cacher sous le lit lorsqu'il vit le visage furieux de son père.

« Severus ne venez pas blâmer qui que ce soit à part vous-même. Vous saviez mieux que quiconque qu'il ne fallait pas renvoyer Harry sur le terrain avec une aussi sérieuse blessure à la tête ! » Poppy n'avait pas reculé d'un pas face à l'homme menaçant.

Severus la regarda, confus le temps d'une demi-seconde avant de sembler comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé. Il se retourna alors vers Harry et le fixa durement. « Ne pensez même pas à aller où que ce soit, » siffla t-il lentement à son fils.

Harry secoua la tête et s'enfonça dans les oreillers. Il regarda son père, McGonagall et Pomfresh s'avancer jusqu'au bureau de l'infirmière et en fermèrent la porte.

Ils s'assirent tous les trois tandis que les deux femmes observaient Severus. Le Maître des Potions fut le premier à parler.

« Dois-je comprendre que Mr Potter a ignoré mes instructions et a continué à jouer ? » demanda Snape, la voix tremblante de fureur contenue.

« Oh oui, c'est exactement ce qui s'est passé » répondit Minerva. « Il a continué à jouer jusqu'à ce qu'il perde connaissance, tombant alors sur son bras fragilisé qui aurait déjà dû être soigné par l'infirmière. Mais si vous lui demandez, je suis sûre qu'il ne verra pas ce qu'il a bien pu faire de mal. A ses yeux, le résultat final est qu'il a attrapé le Vif d'or et a gagné le match, faisant fi de sa propre sécurité bien sûr ! » C'était à présent au tour de Minerva de contenir sa colère envers son élève.

« Ça y est ! Je vais le tuer ! » Rogue commença à s'avancer vers la porte, mais Minerva l'attrapa par le bras et lui demanda de se rasseoir.

« Calmez-vous professeur. Je suis aussi contrariée que vous. Mais vous êtes son père et nous allons à présent penser à une punition appropriée » le réprimanda Minerva.

Snape regarda les deux femmes et répondit : « Vous savez, je devrais juste partir et le laisser souffrir ici tout seul. »

« C'est en effet une punition appropriée Severus. Pourquoi ne pas le laisser souffrir des conséquences de ses actes tout seul ? » Suggéra Poppy. « Il devra probablement rester ici pendant encore deux jours, ce sera assez pour qu'il ait le temps de repenser à ses erreurs. Je serais avec lui, mais c'est sur vous et sur ses amis qu'il s'appuie le plus pour le soutenir. »

« Oui, je devrais peut-être interdire à ses amis de lui rendre visite et rester loin de l'infirmerie moi aussi. Qu'il mijote dans les ennuis qu'il s'est causé lui-même. » Severus trouvait cruel de laisser l'enfant seul alors qu'il souffrait, mais peut-être que cette fois Harry retiendrait la leçon et ne foncerait plus tête baissée sur le coup d'une impulsion.

Harry attendait nerveusement que l'on décide de son sort. Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et claqua contre le mur.

Severus se précipita sur Harry, lui jetant un regard féroce. Il agrippa le col du pyjama de Harry et tira son fils vers lui, « Vous pouvez vous considérer comme chanceux d'être entouré de personnes qui désapprouvent la punition que je tenais à vous infliger. » Il rejeta Harry contre les oreillers et sortit de la salle sans se retourner.

Harry tremblait de tous ses membres. Il savait que le cauchemar commençait à devenir réalité. Son père était tellement en colère après lui qu'il ne voulait même plus rester dans la même pièce que lui.

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire mais il savait qu'il avait besoin de sortir de l'infirmerie avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose, avant que la sombre silhouette ne s'approche de lui. Il avait besoin de parler avec son père. Il était le seul qui puisse empêcher que le cauchemar ne se réalise.

« Mr Potter, je sais que Severus est perturbé pour l'instant, mais donnez lui le temps. Il a besoin de se calmer avant qu'il ne puisse en discuter de façon rationnelle. Pendant ce temps, pourrais-je vous suggérer de réfléchir aux situations dangereuses dans lesquelles vous vous mettez ? » lui dit McGonagall tout en lui tapotant la main.

Harry se détourna et rentra la tête sous les couvertures. Ainsi, le cauchemar allait se réaliser. Il pouvait le sentir. Il essaya d'ignorer les élancements de sa tête et de son bras endoloris, mais la douleur approchait de l'insupportable. Il lutta contre le sommeil qui essayait de le rattraper car il ne pourrait supporter la douleur et le cauchemar réunis.

Quelques heures plus tard, il était toujours éveillé lorsque Poppy lui demanda de s'asseoir pour prendre d'autres potions. Même les plus infimes mouvements de son corps fatigué l'emplissaient de douleurs aiguës

« Hum Poppy, pensez-vous que vous pourriez demander à mon père de venir me voir à présent ? »

Poppy regarda le pauvre garçon avec sympathie : « Je vais lui envoyer une note pour lui laisser entendre que vous êtes réveillé, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il viendra. » Elle laissa des potions sur la table de nuit et retourna à son bureau.

Harry se retourna sur le côté et continua à attendre son père. Au bout d'une heure Poppy revint près de son lit.

« Je suis désolée Harry, mais Severus est très occupé en ce moment. Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas cette potion antidouleur pour faire une petite sieste ? »

Harry acquiesça mais ne prit pas la potion. Il savait que s'il la prenait, il tomberait endormi et resterait prisonnier de son cauchemar une fois de plus. Il lutta pour garder les yeux ouverts et attendit Severus.

Il regarda l'horloge géante accrochée au mur et laissa les heures défiler les unes après les autres. A présent, les couloirs étaient déserts et tous ses amis devaient dormir. Son bras lui faisait tellement mal qu'il pouvait à peine s'empêcher de gémir.

Finalement, il décida de sortir de cette infirmerie, de s'éloigner le plus possible de son cauchemar et d'aller chercher Severus dans les cachots. Il sortit tout doucement du lit et ne trouvant aucune chaussure, il s'avança pieds nus vers les cachots. Il lui fallut beaucoup de temps pour y parvenir car la plupart du temps, il devait s'accrocher au mur pour pouvoir avancer.

Au moment où il arrivait enfin devant les portes des appartements de son père il eut la certitude qu'il ne tiendrait plus longtemps avant de s'effondrer. Il traversa le salon et était sur le point d'ouvrir la porte du laboratoire lorsqu'une voix froide l'arrêta.

« Que fais-tu en dehors de l'infirmerie ? » Severus semblait si froid que Harry recula involontairement.

« Vous ne veniez pas, » murmura t-il doucement.

« C'est exact, j'ai **choisi** de ne pas venir vous voir. » Severus se rapprocha de l'exaspérant enfant.

« Je ne cherche pas à vous rendre fou, monsieur » Harry regardait ses pieds nus et approcha son bras fracturé contre son torse. Il fut choqué lorsque Severus se jeta sur lui et lui saisit le menton, le forçant à regarder le visage en colère du professeur.

« Vous n'avez absolument aucun respect pour mon autorité ! Je vous ai dit que le jeu était fini pour vous et** vous avez** choisi d'ignorer cela. Pourquoi vous êtes-vous mis en danger, Potter ? » Severus avait à présent plaqué l'enfant contre le mur et il savait qu'il devrait probablement alléger son emprise sur le visage du garçon mais il était trop en colère pour s'en soucier réellement. Ce garçon méprisait complètement sa propre sécurité !

« Je ne sais pas, » Harry n'allait pas lui dire la vérité. Il n'allait pas lui dire qu'il l'avait fait pour que Severus soit fier de lui. Son menton lui faisait mal et Harry essaya de s'arracher à l'emprise de son père, « Ca fait mal. »

« Vous n'êtes pas en mesure de me dicter la façon dont vous devez être discipliné, pas après la façon dont vous vous êtes conduit aujourd'hui. » Severus dévisagea le garçon, puis resserra encore plus son emprise, provoquant un léger halètement chez Harry. La seule chose à laquelle Severus arrivait à penser était le danger qu'Harry s'était infligé à lui-même.

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait cela ? »

« J-je-je voulais juste que vous soyez fier de moi parce que j'avais attrapé le Vif d'or, » dit Harry dans un état de détresse totale.

Severus relâcha brusquement son emprise et Harry glissa le long du mur et atterrit sur ses genoux. La douleur devint alors totalement insupportable et il s'écroula sur le sol, haletant. Il essaya de dissimuler sa douleur comme il pouvait en enfouissant son visage dans sa main valide mais échoua lamentablement.

Tout d'abord, Severus regarda son fils tomber au sol. Il éprouvait à présent pour cet enfant un mélange d'émotions totalement déconcertantes. Il était en colère qu'Harry puisse se mettre volontairement en danger, mais aussi tellement touché qu'Harry l'ait fait pour lui. Son petit garçon ne savait-il pas à quel point il était déjà fier de lui ?

Severus regarda son fils et vit qu'il s'efforçait tant bien que mal de lui dissimuler sa douleur. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et posa une main sur le dos de Harry avant de lui demander : « Allons Harry, t'ai-je vraiment fait si mal que ça ? »

Il fallu un moment à Harry pour comprendre à quoi Severus faisait allusion. Severus pensait qu'il souffrait à cause de l'emprise sur son menton.

« Non, c'est juste que tout me fait mal, » Harry se rassit et regarda son père assis sur le sol avec lui.

« Mais ton bras et ta tête ne devraient plus te faire mal. J'ai donné des potions spéciales à Pomfresh pour éliminer toute douleur. Tu as bien pris toutes ces potions mon fils ? » Severus observa le garçon de plus près, non, cet enfant ne devrait pas souffrir à ce point. Les potions avaient-elles échouées ?

Harry continua à juste regarder son père, ne souhaitant pas lui dire la vérité.

« Vous avez bien pris ces potions, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry secoua finalement la tête : « Elles me font dormir. » Il inclina sa tête douloureuse en arrière pour qu'elle vienne se poser contre le mur et attendit que son père se mette à crier sur lui.

Severus comprit. Son fils était loin d'être guéri émotionnellement parlant, peu importe combien le garçon ne voulait pas lui ouvrir certains de ses souvenirs. Les cauchemars de Privet Drive devaient encore l'assaillir.

« Très bien, je vais retarder ta punition jusqu'à ce que nous nous soyons occupés de ton état actuel. Pomfresh sait-elle que tu es parti ?

Harry secoua la tête à nouveau.

« Oui, c'est bien ce que je pensais. Je vais ajouter ton échappée de l'infirmerie à ta longue liste d'infractions. J'aimerai penser que tu seras dès à présent fatigué de tester les extrêmes limites de ma patience. Jusqu'à présent je pense que j'ai été bien trop laxiste avec toi. Je ne prévois pas de poursuivre sur cette voie. » Il commença à les faire se relever doucement, tout en maintenant le bras de son fils pour l'aider à garder l'équilibre.

« Viens, retournons à l'infirmerie où je pourrais te voir avaler ces potions, » déclara Severus d'un ton sans fioriture.

Harry parvint à rester debout mais ne suivit pas son père. Il resta appuyé contre le mur et regarda son père se retourner pour lui faire face.

« Je t'ai demandé de venir, » Severus revint sur ses pas et se planta devant son fils.

« Je ne vais pas y retourner Severus. J'irai dans la tour des Gryffondors si tu ne veux pas de moi ici, mais je ne retournerai pas à l'infirmerie. » Harry savait qu'il aurait dû parler du cauchemar à son père, mais même pour lui, cela semblait tellement ridicule.

Severus se pinça l'arrête du nez et essaya de se calmer avant de se saisir une nouvelle fois de son fils.

« Harry, tu t'es toi-même infligé cet état et tu as besoin d'apprendre à faire face aux conséquences de tes actes par toi-même. Je t'ai dit de ne pas continuer à jouer pour une bonne raison. Je ne suis pas certain de savoir quelle punition tu mérites, mais elle commence par toi, souffrant des conséquences de tes actes à l'infirmerie. Et je pourrais ajouter que tes amis ont eux-mêmes reçu expressément l'interdiction de te rendre visite. Severus observa le visage d'Harry se décomposer et se remplir d'effroi. Le garçon semblait sur le point de s'effondrer.

« Non ! S'il-te-plaît Severus, j'accepte n'importe quelle autre punition. Tu peux m'enfermer dans ma chambre ou même me frapper, mais je ne peux juste pas retourner à l'infirmerie » Maintenant, Harry était certain qu'il était sur le point de le perdre. Pas seulement à cause de la douleur qu'il ressentait, même si elle était bien présente, non, mais bien à cause du cauchemar qui devenait de plus en plus réalité sous ses yeux.

« Te frapper ? Pour l'amour de Merlin, Harry, je ne vais pas te frapper ! Pourquoi l'infirmerie semble-t-elle tout d'un coup devenue si terrifiante à tes yeux ? Tu y as passé plus de la moitié de tes années scolaires ! Mme Pomfresh t'adore et tu peux prendre tes repas au lit. Tu réagis comme si je t'envoyais à Azkaban ! » Severus se saisit du bras de Harry et l'entraîna vers la porte.

Harry dégagea son bras et s'effondra, tombant à genoux sur le plancher. Il laissa tombait sa tête dans sa main valide et lutta pour retenir ses larmes. Il **savait **que retourner à l'infirmerie signifiait aussi perdre son père.

« Harry, mon fils que t'arrive-t-il ? » Severus se laissa tomber aux côtés de son fils et l'attira à lui pour une étreinte. Il remarqua la façon dont son fils essayait de dissimuler sa douleur même s'il échouait lamentablement.

Harry appuya son front contre le torse de son père et agrippa les robes du Maître des Potions.

Severus leva sa baguette et la pointa vers la porte du laboratoire, « Accio potions de guérison de Harry Potter. »

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement et quatre flacons de potions flottèrent jusqu'à la main de Severus ».

« Calme-toi mon fils. Je veux que tu prennes ces potions et je resterai avec toi pendant que tu te reposeras. » Severus observa Harry boire docilement les quatre potions sans poser la moindre question et son visage se détendre peu à peu.

« Pourrions-nous simplement rester ici sur le canapé ? » Harry ne voulait pas prendre le risque que son père ne le laisse simplement enfermé dans sa chambre.

Severus était très confus, il ne comprenait pas la réticence de Harry à retourner à l'infirmerie. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne pour savoir si quelque chose de particulier était arrivée plus tôt dans la journée. Il aida son fils à se relever et le guida jusqu'au canapé. Severus s'assit et attira Harry tout contre lui. Le souffle de Harry se coupa tandis que Severus le déplaçait et celui-ci se rappela de ne pas se montrer si rude avec le garçon. Il regarda le visage de son fils et vit l'empreinte rouge profond que ses doigts avaient laissée sur le menton de Harry.

Il sentit les regrets l'assaillir et lui dit : « Je crois que je te dois un chocolat chaud et des Chocogrenouilles. » Severus abaissa sa baguette et les récompenses chocolatées apparurent sur la table basse devant Harry.

Harry sourit à son père en se souvenant de leur pari, mais il ne pensait pas être capable ne serait-ce que de s'imaginer manger tant son estomac lui semblait instable.

« Viens là, pose ta tête sur mes genoux et dors un peu. Nous discuterons de tout cela plus tard. »

Harry posa ses pieds sur le canapé et laissa Severus disposer son bras cassé sur un coussin. Au début cela le fit rire intérieurement de rester là contre son père comme un petit garçon mais ensuite, il laissa sa tête s'appuyer plus franchement contre son père et oublia tout le reste. Il ne mit guère longtemps à s'endormir sous les tendres doigts de son père passant dans ses cheveux, les doux crépitements du feu dans l'âtre chaleureux et la couette chaude enroulée autour de son corps.

Peu de temps après, le feu tourna au vert et la tête de Mme Pomfresh y apparut. Elle observa la scène puis secoua la tête. « Voilà donc où il avait disparu. »

« Poppy, avez-vous un moment pour que nous discutions au sujet d'Harry ? » demanda Severus d'une voix calme pour ne pas réveiller son fils.

« Oui, d'ailleurs Minerva et moi étions justement en train de discuter au sujet de votre fils. Cela vous dérange-t-il si elle vient également ? » demanda Poppy.

« Non, qu'elle vienne aussi. Je suis toujours comblé de recevoir les deux femmes qui m'ont tantôt réprimandé. » répondit Severus d'un ton acerbe.

Les deux femmes sortirent de l'âtre et observèrent la scène qu'elles avaient sous les yeux, tout en s'asseyant.

Severus fit apparaître une théière fumante et deux tasses en face d'elles.

« Harry est très réticent quant à revenir à l'infirmerie. S'est-il passé quelque chose d'inhabituelle qui puisse expliquer cette réticence ? » demanda Severus tout en repoussant quelques mèches de cheveux du front de son fils.

« Non Severus, rien d'anormal par rapport à ce qu'il se passe d'habitude pour Harry, » répondit Poppy.

« Je sais que je vous ai déjà parlé plus tôt d'une punition suffisante pour combler les transgressions de Harry, mais peut-être devrais-je le punir différemment. » Severus étudia les visages de ses deux mentors en matière de parentalité.

Minerva réfléchit un instant puis ajouta : « A-t-il semblé réticent pour retourner à l'infirmerie avant ou après que vous lui ayez dit que ses amis ne seraient pas autorisés à lui rendre visite, Severus ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? » demanda Severus.

« Eh bien Severus à un moment donné il faudra bien que vous vous rendiez compte que Harry préférerait rester ici auprès de vous pour des raisons évidentes. » répondit Minerva tout en désignant la pièce de la main.

« Et quelles seraient ces raisons ? » demanda Severus, n'aimant clairement pas la direction que prenait cette conversation.

Les deux femmes rirent et Poppy parla la première, « Je suis certaine que Harry préfère l'indulgence dont vous faites preuve envers lui plutôt que les règles que j'ai fixées dans mon infirmerie. Pour l'amour du ciel Severus, des Chocogrenouilles pour collation avant de se coucher semblent difficilement pouvoir aider un enfant malade à retrouver la santé. »

Severus fut vraiment surpris par leurs discours. Lui laissaient-elles entendre qu'il gâtait trop Harry en le laissant s'en tirer sur des sujets que la médicomage ne lui permettait pas ?

Minerva ajouta : « Severus, il suffit de repenser à la manière dont il a agi au bal ? Et les règles qu'il a enfreintes aujourd'hui. Sans parler de la façon dont il s'est caché dans ce passage secret sans se soucier de plonger la totalité du monde sorcier dans l'inquiétude. Est-il si étonnant qu'il préfère être avec vous plutôt que de s'acquitter de sa punition initiale, seul à l'infirmerie, comme vous l'aviez prévu au départ ? »

Severus observa son fils endormi et ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il devait y avoir une autre raison pour qu'il ne souhaite pas retourner à l'infirmerie. Peu importait ce que ces deux femmes pouvaient bien penser, lui savait que Harry n'était ni gâté, ni tentait de choisir la voie de la facilité face aux problèmes. Il passa de nouveau inconsciemment ses doigts dans les cheveux de son fils.

Minerva rit de nouveau et poursuivit, « Vous ménagez cet enfant quelques soient les circonstances. Vous feriez bien de vous surveillez ou bien Harry finira comme Mr Malfoy ! Les vêtements de Harry coûtent plus cher que le salaire annuel d'un enseignant et l'ensemble des nouveaux jouets qu'il a acquis ferait pâlir d'envie l'enfant le plus gâté au monde. »

« Minerva, Harry est loin d'être gâté ! En fait, je me considère comme étant assez strict avec le garçon, » répliqua Severus avec indignation tout en faisant disparaître le chocolat chaud et les Chocogrenouilles.

« Severus, sa punition initiale doit être maintenue. Quelques soient les réticences ou les plaintes qu'il pourrait élaborer, » maintint Minerva.

« Peut-être, » Severus y pensa pendant quelques minutes avant de poursuivre : « Oui, peut-être que je devrais le ramener à l'infirmerie et le laisser souffrir en conséquence. Je le ramènerai lorsqu'il se réveillera. Pour l'instant il a vraiment besoin de se reposer, » Severus savait que cette décision ne serait pas facile à accepter pour Harry et décida de demander la permission à Albus de pouvoir le transplaner directement à l'infirmerie si nécessaire. Ce serait plus simple et surtout moins embarrassant pour le garçon que d'employer un 'Locomotor' ou de devoir l'y porter s'ils en arrivaient jusque là.

Les deux femmes acquiescèrent et mirent fin à leur discussion en repartant par Cheminette tout en adressant à Severus quelques mots d'encouragement.

Bien que Severus se sente totalement mal à l'aise avec cette punition, il sentait qu'il avait pris la bonne décision pour le bien être de Harry. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait était de devenir l'un de ces adultes trop indulgents, ce n'était pas bien pour Harry. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de trop le choyer ou de le gâter, pas en vue de sa future rencontre avec Voldemort. Mais Severus n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment agir en parent responsable, sauf bien sûr ce que lui-même avait vécu avec son propre père, mais ce n'était absolument pas un comportement qu'il pourrait avoir envers son fils. Même en ayant conscience de cet état de fait, il se rendait déjà bien compte combien son propre comportement était parfois proche de celui que son père avait eu envers lui. La manière qu'il avait de vouloir que Harry soit toujours poli et obéissant en toutes circonstances, celle qu'il avait de demander à Harry de suivre toutes les règles qu'il lui imposait, et même la manière qu'il avait de corriger tous les écarts de langage qui franchissaient les lèvres du garçon, toutes ces lois strictes que lui avait enseignées son propre père si autoritaire.

Mais cet ensemble de règles avait aussi représenté la seule forme d'attention que son père lui avait porté, il n'avait jamais rien reçu d'autre de sa part, c'était la seule façon dont il avait été pris en charge.

Severus imposait de strictes sanctions au garçon pour s'assurer qu'il comprenne ses erreurs et le danger de ses agissements, mais il continuait par ailleurs à donner à Harry tout le confort physique et tous les encouragements dont il avait besoin. Son plus grand obstacle à présent était de s'assurer que la discipline pèserait aussi lourd dans la balance que ce nouveau sentiment qui le tiraillait : la compassion. A bien des égards, il savait qu'il errait à l'aveuglette au milieu de cette immense tâche qu'était d'élever en parent digne de ce nom le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry se réveilla sous le crépitement chaleureux du feu, la main de son père reposant nonchalamment sur son épaule. Il savait que sa tête était encore sur les genoux du professeur et il avait un peu honte d'être à ce point réconforté par ce simple fait. Il ne voulait pas bouger et alerter son père de son réveil car il ne voulait surtout pas que son père l'abandonne.

Harry regarda les flammes dans la cheminée et pensa au confort que cet homme avait apporté dans sa vie. Il repensa à la solitude absolue qui avait été sienne toute sa vie. Il se demanda aussi si Severus réalisait complètement ce que cette adoption représentait pour lui. Il repensa à la rapidité avec laquelle Severus avait décidé de l'adopter et aurait voulu en demander le pourquoi à son professeur. Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque son père caressa les cheveux sur son front. Harry ferma les yeux et laissa ce doux sentiment se répandre en lui, ce sentiment d'avoir quelqu'un qui prenait soin de lui.

Sévère avait lu un livre pendant que son fils dormait à poings fermés. Son esprit revenait régulièrement à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Poppy et Minerva. Il ne comprenait pas comment elles pouvaient penser qu'il gâtait son fils. Il savait qu'il avait probablement acheté trop de cadeaux à Harry mais il avait aussi fait cela pour se rassurer lui-même. Il avait lui-même grandi sans rien venant de son père et avait à présent la chance de changer cela en donnant à Harry tout ce dont le garçon avait toujours seulement pu rêver. Severus prenait plus de plaisir à voir son fils s'amuser avec ses jouets qu'Harry lui-même. Par ailleurs s'il voulait vraiment être honnête avec lui-même, il devait bien reconnaître que c'était aussi une manière de rattraper sa conduite de cet été et l'empoisonnement que sa propre tante lui avait infligé. Et en ce qui concernait les vêtements, il ne voyait pas pourquoi son fils n'aurait pas le droit de porter ce qu'il y avait de mieux. On pouvait bien s'attendre à ce qu'il l'habille en conséquence de la fortune de l'unique héritier des Snape.

Il regarda le visage de son fils et vit les longs cils noirs de Harry cligner en direction du feu. Il fut légèrement amusé de voir que Harry n'avait pas fait le moindre geste pour se lever ou simplement lui montrer qu'il était réveillé. Il pensa que le garçon devait simplement profiter de pouvoir se laisser aller à être pris en charge, tout autant que Severus appréciait de pouvoir prendre soin de lui. Severus savait que Harry avait été privé d'un soutien aussi bien physique qu'affectif durant toute sa vie, ce qui lui permettait d'apprécier ce genre de choses bien plus qu'un enfant de seize ans ne l'aurait fait en temps normal. Il se contentait du fait d'être le seul à apporter cela à son fils. Il brossa encore une fois la frange de cheveux noirs de son fils avant de briser le confortable silence qui flottait entre eux.

« Bien dormi ? » demanda Severus sans l'obliger à se relever ou même bouger d'un simple pouce.

« Oui, je pensais justement, » Harry ne se retourna pas vers le professeur mais continua à regarder les flammes. « Professeur, qu'est-ce qui a fait que tu ais voulu m'adopter ? Je veux dire, je sais que nous en avons déjà parlé, mais j'ai l'impression que c'est arrivé si vite. »

Severus pensa d'abord que le garçon pouvait douter, « As-tu des doutes Harry ? »

« Non ! Ce n'est pas pour cela que je te le demande. Je me demandais juste comment tu avais pu passer de ... me haïr à… tu sais, me haïr mais pas assez pour ne pas m'adopter quand même. »

Severus continua de passer ses doigts entre les mèches de cheveux de son fils et réfléchit bien à la question avant d'y répondre : « Tout d'abord, je ne t'ai jamais haï. Je te croyais incroyablement désagréable et arrogant, mais c'était bien avant que je te connaisse comme maintenant. A présent je peux aussi voir tes qualités. »

« C'est bon à savoir. »

« En ce qui concerne mes sentiments pour toi, je considère qu'ils doivent être les mêmes que ceux que ressentent la plupart des pères pour leurs fils. »

Le cœur de Harry rata un battement en entendant cela. Severus essayait-il de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? _Non_, Harry se reprocha d'espérer que le maître des Potions puisse sous-entendre cela.

« Je … Je tiens à toi énormément. La décision de t'adopter m'est venue rapidement parce que j'avais déjà commencé à y penser lorsque ton parrain est mort. J'avais découvert une partie de ce que pouvait être ta vie par le biais de nos cours d'Occlumancie et je savais que tu aurais besoin de quelqu'un pour te guider dans la vie. Le professeur Dumbledore a tout d'abord pensé que je pourrais commencer par devenir ton mentor. Mais après avoir tenu ta main cette première nuit à l'infirmerie, je savais que j'avais tout autant besoin de toi, que toi de moi. Je ne voulais pas que qui que ce soit puisse interférer dans les soins que j'étais capable de t'offrir. »

« Qu'entends-tu par interférer ? »

« Je veux dire que les gens du ministère ont rêvé de prendre le contrôle de ta vie depuis des années. Si quelque chose avait dû arriver à Albus… j'ai eu peur qu'ils ne parviennent finalement à leurs fins. Et à vrai dire, je ne voulais pas non plus qu' Albus continue, aussi, à te contrôler, » Severus pensait aussi que le garçon était plus que prêt et méritait d'avoir un véritable père.

« Alors, tu ne veux m'adopter que pour prendre le contrôle de moi ? » Harry était blessé d'entendre qu'il n'avait en fait pas le moindre sentiment pour lui.

« Non ! Arrêtez de déformer mes mots Mr Potter, » Severus pinça l'oreille de Harry et vit le garçon la frotter doucement avec sa main. « Je voulais prendre soin de toi comme un vrai père le ferait, sans que personne ne puisse essayer de prendre le contrôle de toi. Je pensais qu'il était bien mieux pour nous deux d'avoir une stabilité permanente dès le début. J'espère que tu commences à comprendre que tu peux compter sur moi comme sur un vrai parent car je veux que tu saches que je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Harry était heureux d'avoir osé poser la question car la réponse le faisait se sentir si bien.

« Merci Professeur, pour penser à moi et pour tout le reste. »

Severus serra tendrement l'épaule de Harry et lui frotta doucement l'oreille. Il n'aurait jamais pensé pouvoir ressentir cela pour qui que ce soit. Il était effrayé à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse seulement essayer de prendre le contrôle de sa vie.

« Et comment va ce bras ? » Severus pouvait très bien voir la peau violette et gonflée juste au dessus du pansement de Harry.

« Pas très bien monsieur. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une chute de vingt pieds* de haut, » plaisanta Harry, mais lorsqu'il vit le froncement de sourcils de son père, il aurait souhaité ne pas lui avoir rappelé cette infraction en particulier.

Severus secoua la tête face à la petite plaisanterie que Harry venait de tenter, « Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose que ton père soit un Maître des Potions, n'est-ce pas ? Bien que je déteste l'idée de devoir te déplacer, je crains devoir me lever pour aller chercher quelques objets. » Severus aida Harry à s'asseoir et plaça l'un des coussins derrière le dos de son fils.

Quelques minutes après que Severus ait disparu derrière la porte du laboratoire, Harry entendit le feu tourner au vert et vit Dumbledore en sortir.

« Où est Severus ! »

Avant que Harry ne puisse répondre, Severus passait de nouveau la porte du laboratoire et posait les yeux sur le directeur. Il leva une main pour empêcher le directeur de commencer à parler.

Severus remis deux potions à Harry puis s'assura qu'il les boive.

Il se retourna ensuite vers le directeur, « Allons parler dans mon laboratoire. »

« Non ! Restez ici, je veux aussi savoir ce qui se passe, » dit Harry tout en essayant de mieux se redresser.

« Mr Potter, vous aller rester où vous êtes et vous reposer, » Severus dévisagea son fils jusqu'à ce que Harry ait reposé ses pieds sur le canapé.

Dumbledore et Severus entrèrent dans le laboratoire et le Maître des Potions jeta un sort de silence sur la porte.

« Que s'est-il passé ? Vespa vous a-t-elle contacté ? » demanda Severus en se retournant vers le directeur.

« Non, aucun signe de Vespa pour l'instant. Mais j'ai reçu un message par Cheminette de la part du ministère qui souhaite que nous soyons tous les deux interrogés dans l'heure. Ils vont nous envoyer des Aurors pour nous escorter jusqu'au ministère. Tout ce qu'ils savent c'est que la jeune fille a disparu de son école. Stanton est celui qui insiste pour que nous soyons tous deux interrogés mais ils n'ont pas la moindre preuve. »

« Très bien, quand devons-nous partir ? »

« Les Aurors du ministère nous attendrons devant l'entrée principale dans une heure. Allez-vous en parler à Harry ? »

« Non, je ne veux pas qu'il s'inquiète pour nous. Je vais le ramener à l'infirmerie. Il est assez réticent à l'idée d'y retourner pour une raison que j'ignore encore. Il faudra peut-être que je le transplane directement là-bas. »

« Bien sûr Severus, faites le nécessaire. Je vais retirer les protections de vos appartements jusqu'à ce que vous ayez ramené Harry à l'infirmerie. »

« Albus, j'ai besoin que vous me promettiez que s'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, vous retrouveriez Vespa et vous arrangeriez pour obtenir l'antidote avant de la tuer. Harry ne sera pas en sécurité tant qu'elle continuera à aller librement dans ce monde. » Severus espérait vraiment qu'il pourrait lui-même régler la question.

« Severus, vous avez ma parole. » Après un bref moment d'hésitation, il ajouta : « Les Aurors qui vont venir ont été choisis pas Stanton et sont beaucoup plus vicieux que la moyenne. Soit fort mon fils. »

Severus avait déjà été interrogé dans les geôles du ministère et savait qu'ils avaient à disposition de terribles moyens pour le faire parler. Il s'était ainsi préparé un puissant antidote au Véritaserum la semaine passée. Il savait qu'il pourrait sans doute supporter plus de tortures que la plupart des autres êtres vivants, mais à présent qu'il avait Harry dans sa vie, il avait encore tellement plus de raisons de se battre. Severus espéra qu'il ne serait absent qu'un ou deux jours tout au plus, sachant que Harry avait besoin de lui ici.

**§*&o&*§**

Lorsque Dumbledore fut parti, Severus revint au séjour. Il regarda son fils se tenir debout sur ses jambes tremblantes et se retourner pour lui faire face.

« Harry, il faut qu'on parle. Je dois aller voir comment va Charlet et je souhaiterais que tu restes à l'infirmerie jusqu'à ce que je revienne, » Severus observa le visage du garçon se tendre sous l'effet de la panique.

« Est-ce que je peux venir avec toi ? S'il-te-plaît ? »

Severus s'éclaircit la gorge et tenta de garder une voix ferme, « Je serai bientôt de retour Harry. Dans un jour ou deux, tout au plus. »

« Je sais mais je dois venir avec toi, » Harry essaya de ne pas montrer qu'il cédait à la panique, mais c'était très difficile. « S'il te plaît Severus ? »

« Pourquoi fais-tu autant de difficultés vis-à-vis de l'infirmerie ? Severus se rapprocha de son fils, étudiant son visage. Il vit Harry détourner les yeux et sut immédiatement que le garçon essayait de lui cacher quelque chose. « Harry, y a-t-il quelque chose que tu ne m'ais pas dit ? »

« Hum, c'est juste comme tu sais que je ne peux pas dormir et je me sentirai mieux si tu me permettais de venir aussi, » le supplia Harry. « Je ne retournerai pas à l'infirmerie et tu ne peux pas m'y forcer ! »

« Harry, je peux t'y forcer, mais je préférerai que tu y retournes de ton plein gré. » Qu'est-ce qui clochait avec le garçon ? Severus radoucit sa voix : « Tu as besoin de soins appropriés. »

Harry se sentit perdre le contrôle de ses émotions et ses yeux le trahirent en se remplissant de larmes, « S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas rester ici tout seul. S'il te plaît, ne me quitte pas ! » Il essuya ses larmes avec le dos de sa main et sentit que son monde était en train de s'écrouler. C'était vrai, le cauchemar devenait réalité. Devait-il parler du rêve à son père, cela changerait-il quelque chose ? Probablement pas, sa dernière vision concernant Ginny n'avait rien donné après tout ?

Severus sentit son cœur se serrer en entendant son fils le supplier avec tant de chagrin dans la voix. Soudain, il lui vint à l'esprit que le traumatisme crânien et sans doute aussi le poison devaient contribuer à ce tel état affectif chez Harry. Plus vite Harry serait soigné, plus vite il pourrait récupérer, il avait vraiment l'air épuisé. A présent, il savait qu'il n'aurait d'autre choix que de transplaner Harry à l'infirmerie. Etant donné son état, Harry n'y retournerait pas de son plein gré.

Il s'éclaircit une nouvelle fois la gorge, « Mon fils, je dois faire ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. »

« Et tu penses que me laisser est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi ! J'ai besoin de venir avec toi, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux pour moi ! » Harry se sentait si faible à présent et il savait que quelque chose de mauvais arriverait si Severus le quittait. « S'il te plaît, papa ne me quitte pas. Je ferai tout ce que tu me diras, mais s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas. » Harry n'essayait même plus d'essuyer les larmes sur son visage. Ce n'était pas grave si son père le voyait pleurer.

« Viens ici Harry, » dit Severus en tendant les bras vers son fils.

Harry s'avança vers son père et appuya sa tête douloureuse contre son torse tandis que son père resserrait ses bras autour de lui. Harry n'avait cependant pas prévu la suite des événements. Il entendit un bruit, comme une sorte de « pop » et sentit son corps se compresser. Il ferma les yeux, sachant que son père l'avait trompé et qu'ils allaient réapparaître à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il vit que l'infirmerie était vide, il n'y avait que son père et lui. Après avoir été transplané ainsi, il n'avait plus la moindre parcelle d'énergie et laissa donc son père le coucher sur un lit.

« Tu m'as trompé, » souffla Harry tout en regardant son père, de grosses larmes coulant sur ses joues, se sentant totalement trahi. Il essaya de se relever mais en vain. Il savait qu'il était temps de parler à Severus du cauchemar et était sur le point de se confier à son père lorsque Severus sortit sa baguette.

Severus ne voulait pas faire cela à son fils, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un sort de sommeil au garçon. Harry ne put lutter contre le sort et sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller moelleux.

Severus couvrit le dormeur avec le drap puis serra doucement son épaule. Il s'en voulait d'avoir trompé son fils et n'oublierai sans doute jamais la lueur de trahison qu'il avait aperçu dans les yeux de Harry. Il s'avança vers la cheminée et se rendit au bureau de Dumbledore, souhaitant simplement que le cauchemar de son fils touche finalement à sa fin.

**§*&o&*§**

Le professeur Dumbledore était dans son bureau lorsque Severus sortit de la cheminée.

« Comment va Harry ? » demanda le directeur avec inquiétude.

« Le garçon est très émotif, c'est très probablement dû au traumatisme crânien mais il dort paisiblement à présent. Je suis aussi assez anxieux à l'idée de m'éloigner de lui. »

Dumbledore lui sourit et dit : « Il est entre de bonnes mains et devrait survivre à passer une nuit sans toi. Il suffit que tu gardes à l'esprit la tâche que nous avons à accomplir et tout ira bien. »

Severus acquiesça puis lui demanda : « Les journaux ont-ils rapporté la disparition de Charlet ? »

« Non, pas encore. Je suppose que Fudge va essayer d'empêcher cette information de parvenir au public aussi longtemps que possible. Il ne serait pas bon que des enfants disparaissent de l'école maintenant que le retour de Voldemort a été rendu public. Surtout après la crise que nous avons eue avec Harry. Je suppose que Mme Maxime n'est guère impatiente que cette information soit divulguée au grand jour. »

Severus acquiesça, reconnaissant de ne pas devoir en plus faire face aux journalistes.

Dumbledore appela Minerva de son bureau et l'informa que lui et Severus devaient s'absenter pour une journée ou deux. Il lui expliqua également qu'ils ne seraient pas joignables, ni par cheminette, ni par hiboux pendant ce temps là.

Severus prit alors la parole et lui demanda si elle pouvait garder un œil sur Harry. Minerva sourit face à sa nervosité et assura au Maître des Potions que Harry irait bien.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry se réveilla tandis que Mme Pomfresh lui relevait la tête. Ses paupières étaient si lourdes qu'il n'était pas certain de ne pas être encore endormi. Il essaya de poser une question, mais les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche lui semblaient totalement incohérents. Mme Pomfresh lui sourit et lui répondit quelque chose, mais cela semblait sonner comme une langue qui lui était totalement étrangère. Il essaya à nouveau de demander Severus mais la Médicomage se contenta de lui sourire avec condescendance et de lui incliner la tête en arrière. Elle lui versa alors une potion absolument infecte dans la bouche qu'il essaya de recracher. Mais il était encore si faible à cause de sa trop courte période de sommeil que tout ce qu'il réussit à faire fût de régurgiter un peu du contenu sur son menton.

Mme Pomfresh remarqua comment Harry tentait obstinément de lutter contre les potions et décida de lui en donner une dose supplémentaire. Elle était encore en colère contre l'enfant pour s'être enfui de l'infirmerie sans son autorisation. Elle en avait parlé avec Minerva un peu plus tôt et elles étaient toutes les deux d'accord pour dire qu'il ne fallait pas que Harry devienne l'un de ces enfants pourris gâtés et se jura que quoi qu'il arrive, il ne s'échapperait plus d'ici tant qu'elle en aurait la garde. Elle fit donc avaler au garçon le contenu d'un autre flacon de potion, et regarda en grinçant des dents l'enfant qui tentait de le recracher.

« Honte sur vous, Harry Potter ! Vous êtes peut-être en mesure de manipuler Severus, mais moi, vous ne pourrez point me manœuvrer. Ces potions devraient vous donner une bonne leçon. A présent, vous serez incapable de vous déplacer avant un bon moment et allez enfin donner à ce bras une petite chance de guérir ! » Sur ce, elle tourna les talons et sortit de l'infirmerie pour aller prendre son petit déjeuner dans la grande salle, sachant que son patient ne serait pas en état de faire le moindre geste avant longtemps.

L'esprit de Harry se démenait mais son corps, quant à lui, ne répondait pas, il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il pouvait sentir la panique qui commençait à l'envahir.

**§*&o&*§**

Minerva vaquait à ses occupations dans son bureau lorsque tout à coup Rusard apparut hors d'haleine.

« Est-ce que Dumbledore est déjà parti ? » demanda le concierge avec hargne.

« Oui, Mr Rusard. Quel est le problème ? » demanda Minerva.

« Ah, il n'y a aucun problème. Nous avons une visiteuse, et elle demande à voir Harry Potter. Elle dit qu'elle est sa tante. »

Minerva fut prise de court. Il ne pouvait s'agir de Pétunia Dursley, car c'était une moldue et elle n'avait aucun moyen d'arriver jusqu'ici sans escorte.

« Avez-vous vérifié ses papiers ? Est-ce vraiment la tante de Mr Potter ? »

« Naturellement que je l'ai fait ! Elle est bien celle qu'elle prétend être ! » Rusard était en colère de se voir interroger pour voir s'il ne laissait pas entrer dans le château des gens qui n'auraient rien à y faire.

« Eh bien amenez-la-moi, Mr Rusard. Je tiens d'abord à la rencontrer moi-même. »

Avant que Rusard ne sorte de son bureau, Minerva pensa à lui demander : « A-t-elle dit comment elle s'appelait ? »

Rusard acquiesça et répondit : « Oui, elle a dit qu'elle se nommait Vespa Rogue. Elle est la tante adoptive du garçon. »

**À suivre…**


	33. Elfe de Maison

Titre Anglais : Harry's Last Hope

Titre Français : Le dernier espoir d'Harry

Auteur : Teachersnape64

Chapitre traduit par : Patmolcornedrue

Bêta traductrice : Remus James Lupin

Bêta Correctrice : Maha1959

Rasing : T

Etat de la fic en anglais : Fini (53 chap)

Etat de la fic en français : 33; Traduit : 34 à 47 et 49 à 53 En cours : 48

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumer : L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

_**Chapitre 33 : Elfe de Maison**_

Vespa Rogue avait appris la choquante nouvelle de la disparition de sa nièce de l'Académie Beauxbâtons samedi matin. Et samedi soir, elle avait déjà mis au point un plan machiavélique qui ne pouvait que réussir. La seule pensée que son fou de neveu ait pu kidnapper sa fille/héritière adoptive la mettait dans une colère telle qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu l'imaginer. Elle était tellement en colère qu'elle venait de tuer ses deux elfes de maisons favoris à l'aide de sorts qui avaient depuis longtemps été considérés comme totalement illégaux. Cela ne faisait qu'alimenter l'huile sur le feu et elle se jura que son très cher neveu paierait pour ça aussi.

Vespa savait que le meilleur moyen de s'en prendre à Severus était par l'intermédiaire de son précieux petit garçon, Harry Potter. Il avait été si simple d'organiser une audience au ministère pour Severus et le directeur Dumbledore. Dimanche, Stanton l'avait prévenu que ces deux proies étaient en garde à vue au ministère et elle s'était empressée d'aller à Poudlard pour mettre son plan à exécution. Elle pensait qu'elle aurait sans doute besoin d'oublietter quelques enseignants, ceux qui sauraient qu'elle avait empoisonné l'enfant et était prête à lancer le sort sans préavis. Elle pensait aussi qu'elle aurait besoin de mettre le garçon sous Imperium pour qu'il ait l'air de la suivre de son plein gré.

Vespa trouva que Poudlard était très mal protégé, par un concierge répugnant se trouvant être la seule personne à convaincre qu'elle était bien la tante du garçon. C'était très facile puisque légalement elle l'était. Lorsqu'il l'emmena voir le professeur McGonagall, Vespa lança un rapide Legilimens afin de pouvoir juger des souvenirs de la femme. Elle eut alors la bonne surprise de voir qu'elle n'était pas au courant pour le poison. Elle informa donc rapidement le professeur McGonagall que Severus l'avait envoyée chercher le garçon afin qu'elle le ramène à la maison, seulement pour quelques jours, le temps que Severus soit revenu à l'école. Elle lui expliqua que Severus ne voulait pas que l'enfant reste seul en son absence.

McGonagall n'était guère surprise que Severus ait demandé à sa tante de venir chercher Potter, l'homme s'inquiétait tellement pour l'enfant avant son départ. Elle invita la vieille sorcière à prendre un siège et lui offrit une tasse de thé et des biscuits. Lorsque le thé fut servi, McGonagall informa Mme Rogue des derniers déboires de Harry et de la condition physique qui en découlait, elle finit par lui assurer qu'à présent Harry se reposait paisiblement à l'infirmerie.

Vespa n'avait rien laissé paraître, veillant à ce que son visage n'exprime aucune surprise, ce qui aurait laissé voir qu'elle ignorait que le garçon était à l'infirmerie. Elle bluffa tout le long de la discussion, prétendant qu'elle savait tout de l'accident dont avait souffert Potter. Elle fut tout de même surprise de ne pas avoir vu cette information lorsqu'elle avait jeté le Legilimens au professeur.

"Oh ce garçon ! Qu'allons-nous bien pouvoir faire de lui ? Il semble foncer tête baissée de lui-même vers les ennuis et autres situations périlleuses, » énonça McGonagall, d'un ton amical mais où pointait une note d'exaspération.

Vespa acquiesça et répondit ce que le professeur voulait entendre : « Oh oui, l'été dernier, lorsque nous étions au manoir Snape, j'ai été surprise par les bouffonneries dont était capable cet enfant. Mais, vous savez que mon neveu… il semble qu'il laisse à cet enfant le droit de flirter avec la mort ! » Vespa rit bien de son jeu de mot.

« Oh, je suis bien heureuse de voir que je ne suis pas la seule à penser que Severus gâte trop ce garçon. Tenez, la nuit dernière par exemple il a donné à son fils des chocogrenouilles comme collation avant le coucher et l'a laissé sortir de l'infirmerie, » déclara Minerva, agacée par l'attitude de Severus.

« Eh bien ne vous inquiétez plus ma chère. Rassurez-vous, maintenant que je suis là, ce garçon devra suivre mes propres règles. Il mangera des repas convenables et je m'assurerai qu'il prenne tout le repos dont il a besoin. » Vespa avait des plans pour le garçon, et aucune de ces options n'en faisait, bien évidemment, partie.

Minerva aimait bien cette sorcière pleine de bon sens et n'était que trop heureuse de voir que Harry serait entre de bonnes mains. Il serait tout à fait sain pour le garçon de devoir respecter les règles imposées, sans que Severus n'interfère pour une fois. Elle guida donc la sorcière dans les couloirs, les amenant jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Juste avant qu'elles ne passent les portes de l'infirmerie, Vespa reprit soudain la parole, « Oh Minerva, ça ne vous dérange pas si je vois le garçon seule à seul ? Vous savez, il m'a tant manqué, j'aimerais pouvoir le voir en privé quelques minutes. »

Minerva pensa que c'était merveilleux que la tante de Severus soit si proche de Harry. « Mais bien sûr très chère. Pourquoi pas, pendant ce temps je pourrai aller chercher quelques unes des affaires de Mr Potter à la Tour Gryffondor, juste le strict nécessaire pour qu'il puisse passer ces quelques jours avec vous ? »

Vespa offrit un sourire chaleureux au professeur et observa Minerva s'éloigner et prendre un escalier en colimaçon un peu plus loin. Vespa poussa alors lentement les portes de l'infirmerie, tenant sa baguette dissimulée par ses longues manches, au cas où elle devrait neutraliser la Médicomage. Elle remarqua vite le seul lit occupé et constata qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Lentement, elle s'avança vers le lit, prête à jeter l'Imperium à la seconde même où le garçon remarquerait sa présence.

Depuis son réveil, Harry luttait contre les potions qui imprégnaient encore son système sanguin. Cependant il n'arrivait toujours pas à bouger ni ses jambes ni ses bras, il essaya de parler de nouveau, mais cela lui semblait toujours aussi incompréhensible. Il n'arrêtait pas de passer de la peur à la colère lorsqu'il pensait à la manière dont il était traité par la médicomage. Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre le droit de quitter cette maudite pièce et se jura qu'il ne remettrait plus jamais les pieds dans cette stupide infirmerie. Il n'avait toujours pas oublié son cauchemar, même s'il s'efforçait de ne pas y penser.

Soudain, il entendit la porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas se rapprocher de son lit. Il ne pouvait pas tourner la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, mais il ressentait comme une force obscure. Ce sentiment s'accrut, au point qu'il commença involontairement à trembler. L'ombre de ses cauchemars était devenue réalité, il pouvait la sentir se rapprocher. Ses sens étaient en alerte maximum et quelques cheveux qu'il avait sur la nuque se dressèrent d'effroi. Il tenta encore une fois sa chance en essayant d'appeler au secours, mais tout ce qu'il émit fut un petit gémissement.

Puis, une main pourvue de longs ongles pointus lui caressa doucement la joue, lui donnant des frissons dans le dos. A présent il pouvait voir à qui appartenait cette main et il sentit la panique l'envahir, la bile lui remonter au fond de la gorge. Un autre gémissement franchit ses lèvres.

« Chut, mon petit. Tante Vespa est là pour prendre soin de toi à présent. Allons chéri, n'ait pas l'air si effrayé, » ronronna-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement basse au creux de son oreille.

Harry pouvait sentir une touffe de ses cheveux gris et crépus frotter contre sa joue. Il fut envahi par son parfum à la lavande, puis se rappela de leur dernière rencontre. Il essaya encore une fois de crier tandis que ses yeux cherchaient désespérément à trouver de l'aide, mais seul un énième gémissement passa ses lèvres.

« Eh bien alors, n'est-ce pas une belle surprise. Il semble que je n'aurai même pas besoin d'avoir recours à des sorts pour te forcer à coopérer ! Merveilleux, tout simplement merveilleux ! » Vespa leva sa baguette puis énonça : « Locomotor ! »

Harry se sentit s'élever doucement dans les airs, flottant sur le dos. Vespa l'amena devant le feu, pris une pincée de poudre de Cheminette, la jeta aux flammes qui se tintèrent de vert puis disparut avec lui. Ils atterrirent aux Trois Balais, mais y restèrent moins d'une seconde. Vespa sortit un Portoloin de sa robe et ils furent repartis avant que quiconque n'ait pu les apercevoir.

**§*&o&*§**

Minerva empaqueta dans le sac de Harry quelques vêtements et ses affaires de toilettes, puis retourna à l'infirmerie. Lorsqu'elle vit que Vespa et Harry étaient déjà partis elle fut un peu surprise, mais elle pensa simplement que Harry n'avait sans doute pu attendre une minute de plus avant de sortir de l'infirmerie. Il avait de toute évidence; demandé à sa tante de partir immédiatement. _Et bien, au moins le garçon sera bien soigné._

Minerva laissa un mot pour Poppy, l'informant que Harry était parti avec sa tante. Elle décida ensuite qu'une autre tasse de thé était exactement ce dont elle avait besoin après cette longue journée

**§*&o&*§**

Severus avait la pire migraine qu'il se souvenait avoir jamais eue. Ces fichus agents du ministère lui avaient donné trois doses de Véritaserum et ils n'avaient toujours pas eu les informations qu'ils cherchaient. Stanton était resté intraitable et avait insisté lourdement pour qu'on réessaye encore une fois. Fort heureusement, l'Auror en charge de l'affaire le lui avait refusé. Stanton avait alors piqué une crise et avait finalement été expulsé de la salle d'interrogatoire.

Severus avait alors été libre de partir. Il avait retrouvé Dumbledore en train de jouer une partie d'échecs avec l'Auror chargé de l'interroger. Lorsque le directeur l'aperçut, il remercia l'Auror pour le thé et cette belle partie d'échecs et repartit par cheminette avec Severus.

Severus avait hâte de s'assurer qu'Harry allait bien et pensa remettre sa visite à Charlet à plus tard. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Poudlard la nuit était déjà tombée et la plupart des étudiants avaient déjà rejoint leurs dortoirs. Severus s'avança dans l'infirmerie et vit Poppy s'affairant à ranger ses armoires. Elle lui sourit et lui demanda comment allait Harry.

Severus ne comprit pas immédiatement la question et prit un air confus.

La médicomage lui reposa alors la question, « Comment se sent Mr Potter, Severus ? Son bras devrait être presque guéri à présent, surtout avec la double dose de relaxant musculaire que je lui ai donnée. A ça, il ne voulait pas la prendre, mais il en avait bien besoin pour le faire rester au lit et maintenir ce bras en place ! »

Severus regarda autour de lui et vit que tous les lits étaient vides. Il pensa que Harry devait l'attendre une nouvelle fois dans leurs quartiers. Ce garçon était tout simplement incapable de suivre les règles ! Il était en train de tourner les talons pour descendre jusqu'à ces appartements lorsque la médicomage reprit la parole.

« Minerva pense le plus grand bien de votre tante. J'aurais bien aimé l'avoir rencontrée moi aussi. Peut-être que nous pourrions prendre le thé tous ensemble lorsqu'elle viendra ramener Harry ? » Poppy se détourna et replongea dans son armoire pour continuer à vérifier son stock.

« Ma tante? Ma tante est venue ici ! **Par l'enfer, où est mon fils ?** » Severus, paniqué, agrippa le bras de Poppy.

« Du calme, Severus ! Je pensais que vous l'aviez envoyée chercher Harry ! Minerva a parlé avec elle et l'a amenée ici sur vos ordres ! La médicomage courut jusqu'à la cheminée et demanda à Minerva de venir à l'infirmerie.

Il ne fallut qu'une minute avant que Minerva arrive. Elle sourit à Severus et lui dit : « Severus, j'ai eu le plaisir de rencontrer Vespa aujourd'hui. C'est une femme charmante et si bonne pour Harry. »

Severus sentit ses entrailles se liquéfier et sa tête tourner un peu plus encore. Sous le choc, il se serait bien laissé tomber à genoux mais ne pouvait de toute évidence se permettre un tel luxe et se ressaisit donc : « Etes-vous en train de me dire que vous avez laissé mon fils partir avec Vespa ? Vous l'avez laissée emmener **mon** **fils** en dehors de l'école ! » Sa voix était si menaçante que Minerva s'éloigna de lui.

« M-Mais elle disait que vous l'aviez envoyée ? Elle disait que vous vouliez qu'elle prenne soin de Harry. Etes-vous en train de dire qu'elle n'avait pas la permission de l'emmener ? » Minerva n'avait jamais vu Severus lui jeter un tel regard auparavant. Elle s'éloigna encore un peu et se sentit fléchir lorsque Severus se rapprocha.

« Quand sont-ils partis ? Qu'a dit Harry lorsqu'il l'a vue ? »

« Il y a quelques heures. Je n'étais pas là lorsque Mr Potter l'a vue. Vespa voulait le voir quelques minutes seule à seul et ils n'étaient plus là lorsque je suis revenue. Elle n'a même pas attendu que je ramène son sac » répondit Minerva tout en se tordant nerveusement les doigts.

« Minerva vous venez juste de remettre Harry entre les mains d'une meurtrière ! »

Les yeux de Minerva s'ouvrirent en grand, sous le choc, lorsqu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait juste de faire.

Severus passa vivement devant les deux femmes pétrifiées et partit pour le bureau de Dumbledore. Tout le long du chemin il sentit une sourde angoisse monter en lui, à peine eut-il franchit la porte du bureau du directeur qu'il s'écroulait sur une chaise.

Albus croisa alors le regard de Severus, « Mon garçon, que se passe-t-il ? Harry va bien ? »

Severus prit sa tête entre ses mains dans les mains et la secoua de gauche à droite plusieurs fois.

Albus se releva en un éclair, frappé de voir cet homme si maître de ses émotions en train de craquer. Il se saisit d'une des épaules de Severus et demanda : « Qu'est-il arrivé ? »

« L'interrogatoire n'était qu'un piège. Nous avons été piégés Albus ! Vespa est venue ici et Minerva lui a remis mon fils sur un plateau d'argent ! Il est parti Albus, Vespa l'a enlevé ! »

Albus se laissa lourdement tomber sur une chaise aux côtés de Severus et sentit le poids de ses nombreuses années peser sur lui. Ca n'avait tout simplement pas pu arriver. Harry ne méritait pas ça !

Severus releva les yeux vers le directeur : « Albus, il m'a supplié de ne pas le quitter. Mon fils m'a supplié ! Il pleurait comme un tout jeune enfant et m'a imploré. Savez-vous ce que j'ai fait ? Je lui ai tendu les bras pour qu'il vienne s'y blottir et alors qu'il se serrait contre moi, je nous aie fait transplaner à l'infirmerie. Albus, si vous aviez vu son regard, celle lueur de trahison au fond de ses yeux… » Severus secoua la tête et se demanda si son fils pourrait jamais avoir à nouveau confiance en lui. Il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que son pauvre fils était en train de vivre en ce moment, à cause de lui…

**§*&o&*§**

Dès que Harry sentit le crochet au niveau de son nombril, il comprit qu'il avait affaire à un Portoloin. Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il ne vit que le plafond d'une grande pièce. Il continua de flotter dans les airs tandis qu'on le faisait descendre le long d'un sombre escalier. L'air devint glacial et il pu bientôt voir qu'il était dans une sorte de laboratoire. A présent il pouvait distinguer des centaines de lustres qui recouvraient le plafond. Ils avaient l'air d'être très anciens et la moitié d'entre eux n'étaient pas allumés. Ceux qui l'étaient répandaient une faible lumière diffuse à travers la pièce. Il pouvait aussi distinguer de sombres étagères, remplies de bocaux contenant d'étranges créatures mortes, qui s'étalaient sur toute la longueur d'un mur. Les autres murs qu'ils pouvaient voir étaient remplis d'autres ingrédients pour potions. Le son des chaudrons bouillonnants et la vue de tous ces bocaux en verre remplis de créatures bizarres et inhabituelles l'emplit de terreur.

Vespa mis fin au sortilège de locomotion et regarda le garçon s'abattre lourdement sur un long établi métallique. Elle agita sa baguette et de larges bandes en cuir s'enroulèrent autour du garçon, le clouant solidement à la table. La peur qu'elle pouvait voir briller au fond des yeux du garçon l'emplissait de joie. Le simple fait de voir la terreur qui habitait désormais le fils de son pathétique neveu suffisait à rendre valable toute l'opération.

Harry regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, à la recherche d'un moyen de s'échapper. La seule idée d'être attaché commençait à le faire paniquer. Comment Vespa avait-elle pu découvrir que c'était bien la pire punition qu'elle pourrait lui infliger ? Il vit que Vespa se penchait vers lui en riant de son malaise. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra encore un peu et ses yeux refirent rapidement le tour de la pièce. Il remarqua alors d'atroces instruments, tous alignés proprement sur une autre table, de longs couteaux et des crochets en argent. Il se mit à trembler de terreur.

« Voyons voir, comment ce cher Severus pourrait te sortir de là ? Tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir confiance envers un être tel que lui. » Le sourire de Vespa s'agrandit encore un peu plus en voyant que le garçon essayait de lui cacher sa peur, et sut qu'elle n'avait qu'à jouer les bons pions au bons moments pour que le garçon réagisse juste comme elle le voudrait. Elle pourrait ainsi lui faire payer tout le mal que Severus avait osé lui infliger, exactement comme elle le voulait.

Harry se concentra de toutes ses forces pour se calmer, il ne voulait surtout pas que Vespa puisse prendre plaisir à voir son malaise. Il commença à bloquer son esprit, à construire les murs, exactement comme Severus lui avait appris.

« Ouvre tes yeux garçon ! Regarde-moi, je veux voir la peur dans tes yeux lorsque je t'expliquerai comment tu vas mourir aujourd'hui ! » Vespa griffa les joues de Harry à l'aide de ses ongles longs, laissant de larges et profondes entailles rouges sur ses joues.

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux il fut temporairement éblouit par un flash de lumière. Puis il vit le sourire de Vespa, heureuse de la peur qu'elle pouvait voir sur la photo de lui qu'elle venait juste de prendre.

Harry lui jeta un regard rempli de haine, comprenant qu'elle l'avait piégé. Il vit la malfaisante sorcière s'emparer d'un long fouet dont les lanières étaient recouvertes de pics en métal. Il sut alors qu'elle allait le battre avec, et qu'il souffrirait, exactement comme avec Vernon. Mais il se jura qu'il ne lui donnerait pas satisfaction et qu'aucun son de souffrance ne franchirait ses lèvres, non, il ne lui ferait pas le plaisir de crier. Il continua à bloquer son esprit, à bloquer tous les sentiments qu'il pouvait ressentir pour cette femme, y compris la haine.

« Garçon, je veux que tu saches que tu vas payer pour tout ce que Severus m'a fait. Tu vas payer son erreur de s'être mis en travers de mon chemin. Quand j'aurai fini de te punir, je lui enverrai un souvenir de chaque objet situé à ta gauche et de l'utilisation que j'en aurai faite sur toi. » Le sourire de Vespa se fana lorsqu'elle vit le calme exceptionnel dont le garçon faisait brusquement preuve, elle fut incroyablement vexée par cette soudaine preuve de sang-froid.

Harry pouvait entendre les méchancetés qui s'écoulaient lentement de la répugnante bouche de Vespa, c'est alors que quelque chose d'étrange arriva. Il vit très clairement que Severus n'était pas responsable de tout cela, et que ce n'était pas non plus de sa faute à lui. La seule à être coupable, c'était Vespa. Plus Vespa parlait, plus Harry se rendait compte qu'il n'était pas à blâmer. Dans un sens il se sentait libéré, libéré de la responsabilité de prendre le blâme pour lui-même. Jusqu'à cet instant, il avait pensé qu'il devait avoir, en quelque sorte, mérité d'être empoisonné. Son oncle le lui avait, tant de fois, répété. Tous ces horribles mots étaient restés inscrits dans sa mémoire, de telle sorte qu'il ne pouvait que se sentir responsable pour chaque horrible chose qu'on lui avait faite. Mais écouter simplement Vespa, lui parler de ce que Severus avait fait de lui, suffisait à lui faire comprendre que seule Vespa en était responsable.

Soudain, il repensa à quelque chose que Severus lui avait dit une fois, et tout devint clair.

_Harry, cesse de te croire responsable de tout ce qui va de travers dans ce monde..._

Il comprenait enfin ce que son père avait essayé de lui dire même s'il n'avait pas voulu y croire avant aujourd'hui.

Ses pensées furent brusquement interrompues lorsqu'il vit Vespa lever le bras qui tenait le fouet. Il sentit alors une vague de magie pure passer à travers tout son être. La magie surchargea l'air de la salle et il vit Vespa se stopper pour regarder autour d'elle. Lorsqu'elle vit que rien ne se passait, elle leva à nouveau le bras. Harry pouvait même sentir la magie du bâtiment entier s'accumuler à l'intérieur de lui. Il la laissa éclater totalement, n'ayant plus aucun contrôle sur ce qui allait se passer. Se sentant euphorique, il finit par reconnaître cette brusque montée de magie. C'était exactement ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait accidentellement fait gonfler la tante Marge. Il était presque impatient de voir ce qui allait se passer.

Vespa ressenti une étrange magie remplir la pièce et posa les yeux sur son elfe de maison. Elle savait que ça ne pouvait être le garçon car il n'avait pas de baguette et était immobilisé. Elle leva son bras encore plus haut, dans le but évidant de faire le plus mal possible. Tandis qu'elle abaissait son bras, elle ressentit une brusque montée de cette étrange magie qui s'accumula autour d'elle puis la propulsa violemment en arrière. Les créatures soigneusement entreposées autrefois, vinrent se répandre sur les lames de parquet, tandis que les bocaux qui les contenaient précédemment, explosaient et laissaient leurs contenus se répandre dans un mélange d'odeurs nauséabondes. Les lustres accrochés au plafond tremblèrent et plusieurs d'entre eux vinrent s'écraser contre le sol. La plupart des chaudrons explosèrent, envoyant leur contenu bouillant voler dans tous les sens.

Vespa fut frappée par toutes sortes de liquides nauséabonds. Elle attrapa son elfe de maison à la gorge et commença à lui crier dessus, lui reprochant d'avoir crée une telle catastrophe.

Harry sentit une chaude couverture de magie s'enrouler autour de lui, le protégeant de toutes les éclaboussures et de tous les débris volant à travers la pièce. La joie de voir ce que sa magie accidentelle avait su provoquer lui rendit le sourire. Il se sentait si heureux d'avoir été capable de se protéger au moment où il en avait le plus besoin, au moment où il était persuadé de redevenir une victime de maltraitance. Il ne puit contenir un tel bonheur et se mit à rire. Il ne voulait pas rire mais il n'arrivait pas à se retenir.

Vespa cessa de crier sur son elfe et reporta toute son attention sur l'enfant. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ? Es-tu responsable de tout ça ? Est-ce ton œuvre ? Tu seras puni pour ça ! » Vespa bouillante de rage se précipita sur les liens entravant encore le garçon. « Je ne sais pas comment tu t'y es pris, mais tu vas me le payer ! »

Vespa déchira les lanières qui retenaient le garçon à la table puis cria : « Locomotor ! »

Harry se sentait flotter sur le dos mais ne pouvait toujours pas bouger la moindre parcelle de son corps. Il traversa un couloir formé de longues pierres noires, où se succédaient de nombreuses portes en bois armées de lourds verrous. Il pouvait entendre l'elfe de maison qui suivait en trottinant derrière sa maîtresse, marmonnant des jurons et des insultes à son sujet, tout en crachant régulièrement par terre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant une grande porte, tout au bout du couloir, il entendit l'elfe prendre une brusque inspiration.

« Moi pas aller là-dedans Maîtresse ! Moi être un bon elfe. »

Vespa se retourna vers lui folle de rage et saisit l'elfe par l'une de ses oreilles. « Tu iras là où je te le dirai ! »

Le cœur d'Harry recommença à battre plus rapidement. Peu importe ce qu'il y avait dans cette pièce mais cela avait l'air de terrifier littéralement ce ridicule elfe de maison. Le pauvre était accroché au chambranle de la porte, refusant de faire un pas de plus. Harry souhaita soudain le retour de sa magie instinctive et incontrôlable, ce qui pourrait lui éviter d'avoir à entrer dans cette pièce. Il entendit un bruit sourd qui signifiait sans doute que l'elfe avait été forcé d'entrer dans la pièce puis ce fut son tour de s'avancer, suivant ses traces…

**§*&o&*§**

Severus et Albus entrèrent dans la pièce secrète pour voir comment aller Charlet. Elle dormait encore et Dobby se trottinait sur le parquet. La pièce qu'ils avaient arrangée pour elle était une réplique exacte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Vespa au Manoir Snape. Elle avait tout le confort que son cœur pouvait souhaiter et toute la nourriture qu'elle voulait sur simple commande.

Dobby se précipita vers eux et commença à expliquer au directeur combien la jeune fille se conduisait mal.

« C'est une méchante sorcière maître ! Elle demande de rentrer à la maison mais je lui ai dit : pas encore. Elle jette tout, partout, maître ! Dobby a recollé tous les jolis vases qu'elle avait cassés ! » Dobby attrapa ses grandes oreilles et les tordit doucement, bouleversé.

Severus savait que les choses ne feraient qu'empirer. Il jeta un sort de sommeil sur la jeune fille et transplana vers Pré-au-lard. Il avait hâte d'être de retour à l'école pour voir si Vespa avait enfin pris contact avec lui.

Severus resta éveillé toute la nuit et ne quitta pas ses cachots. Il arpentait le sol de ses appartements, attendant des nouvelles de son fils. Il n'arrivait pas à ôter de son esprit la dernière image qu'il avait de lui, ce regard trahi, et n'avait qu'une hâte, celle de le revoir. Maudit soit-il, pourquoi par l'enfer n'avait-il pas écouté son fils ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il se montre aussi rigide que ces deux vieilles mégères le lui suggéraient en forçant Harry à retourner à l'infirmerie ! Il savait qu'il n'arriverait probablement jamais à pardonner aux deux sorcières leurs horribles conseils de punitions. Il aurait dû écouter son instinct et demander à Molly de rester avec Harry le temps qu'il se rende au ministère. Si on lui donnait une seconde chance, si on lui rendait son garçon, alors il savait qu'il ferait tout pour changer les choses.

Une autre chance d'être un bon père pour le garçon qui avait ouvert son cœur à un point qu'il croyait inimaginable. Severus savait à quel point Vespa pouvait se montrer brutale, particulièrement avec ce maudit poison qui affaiblissait le corps d'Harry, il ne pouvait qu'espérer que Harry s'en sorte vivant. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Comment avait-il pu mettre son fils dans une telle situation ? Laisser Harry à l'infirmerie alors qu'il était totalement impuissant était une redoutable erreur pour laquelle le pauvre garçon allait payer.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry commença à trembler de peur, de façon incontrôlable, à l'idée de ce qui l'attendait à présent. Tandis qu'il avançait en flottant dans la pièce, toujours sur le dos, il n'arrivait pas à voir quoi que ce soit, si ce n'est le plafond. Il fut cependant très surpris lorsqu'elle commença à le faire descendre, et plus encore lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il allait sous le niveau du plancher ! Soudain, il comprit qu'il était en train de descendre dans un large et profond trou creusé dans le sol. Il fut descendu ainsi sur l'équivalent de trois mètres avant de finalement toucher le fond du trou. A présent il était allongé sur des matières fécales et des morceaux pointus qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. L'odeur était atroce et étouffante. Il pouvait aussi entendre d'étranges voix sifflantes à ses côtés. Vespa l'éclaira alors de sa baguette afin qu'il puisse voir où il avait atterri puis retira le sort qui l'empêchait de bouger.

« Je reviendrai plus tard pour voir si tu parviens encore à trouver ça drôle ! » La sorcière offrit à Harry un sourire malicieux et satisfait avant de sortir de la pièce, laissant à son elfe le soin de refermer derrière elle.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui… et essaya de se retenir de se remettre à rire. Puis, n'y tenant plus, il explosa de rire. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois pour être sûre qu'il ne rêvait pas, puis se redresse doucement, encore un peu chancelant. La fosse était remplie de serpents ! Elle semblait avoir été creusé à même la pierre, celle-ci était sombre et solide, et les parois trop lisses pour qu'il puisse se sortir de là tout seul. Il vit alors que plusieurs serpents s'avançaient vers lui et se réjouit d'avoir retrouvé l'usage de ses membres et surtout la parole. Il se releva immédiatement et dit en Fourchelangue : « Je sssuis un ami. SSS'il-vous-plaît ne me blessssez pas. »

Le plus grand serpent qui faisait près de la moitié de la taille de Nagini glissa aux pieds de Harry. « Tu parles notre langue. »

Harry acquiesça puis dit : « Oui, je veux être votre ami. »

« Oui mais nous sssommes affamés. » Harry pensa que le serpent le regardait comme s'il était une grosse dinde de Noël.

Harry répondit rapidement : « Je pourrais bientôt vous donner quelque chose. »

Cela sembla satisfaire les serpents, au moins pour un petit moment et d'autres se rapprochèrent pour lui parler. Il découvrit que certains des serpents avaient été élevés en captivité toutes leurs vies alors que d'autres n'avaient été capturés que récemment. Harry leurs posa des questions sur les éventuels tunnels secrets, ils en connaissaient peut-être ou auraient peut-être une idée qui lui permettrai de pouvoir s'échapper. Un petit serpent rouge et noir savait qu'il y avait un petit passage dans le laboratoire qui conduisait aux abords de la forêt. Harry n'était pas certain d'avoir compris où se trouvait exactement le passage, mais sachant qu'il pourrait essayer de s'échapper à un moment donné, il se sentit mieux. Il demanda au petit serpent s'il voulait bien s'enrouler autour de sa jambe, de sorte qu'il pourrait lui montrer le passage si jamais il avait la chance de sortir de la fosse. Le serpent accepta volontiers, heureux de pouvoir se blottir contre la chaleur de l'enfant.

**§*&o&*§**

Severus venait juste d'achever la confection d'une potion qui pourrait très bientôt lui être utile lorsqu'une chouette couleur lavande apparue sur son plan de travail. Il s'empara rapidement de la lettre qu'il déroula dans l'urgence.

La photo qu'il découvrit montrait un garçon apeuré avec de profondes entailles sur les joues. Severus ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des deux orbes d'un vert profond, ces deux yeux terrifiés et remplis de souffrance.

Il parvint finalement à détourner les yeux et retourna la photo où il découvrit un court message :

_Tu as trois heures pour me ramener Charlet._

Le message n'était pas signé, ni ne contenait la moindre indication sur la façon de contacter la sorcière. Severus rédigea rapidement un message qu'il donna à la chouette de Vespa. L'oiseau disparut alors dans un léger pop.

Severus venait d'élaborer un plan, mais tout dépendra de la réponse de Vespa à sa petite note. A présent, l'attente recommençait. Il devrait faire ressortir ses plus bas instincts pour mener à bien son plan. Cela pourrait le mener à avoir le sang d'une enfant innocente sur les mains, mais il était disposé à souffrir des conséquences de ses actes si cela lui permettait de secourir Harry.

Il retourna à nouveau la photo et regarda une fois de plus ces deux yeux qui hanteraient à jamais ses cauchemars.

**§*&o&*§**

Vespa réceptionna bien sa chouette, mais fut furieuse de découvrir la réponse de son neveu. Elle relut le message tandis qu'une sourde colère bouillonnait dans ses veines.

Comment son neveu pouvait-il oser lui demander quelque chose ! Le point essentiel de sa demande était qu'il procède à l'échange dans un lieu public. Bon sang, elle avait juste prévu de tuer le garçon et de lui renvoyer son corps par la suite ! Mais non, elle avait besoin de récupérer Charlet. Vespa et la jeune fille s'était faite une promesse de sang, elle avait donc besoin que la jeune fille lui revienne saine et sauve. Même si elle savait que Severus se sentirait pathétique de faire une chose pareille, si elle considérait son passé, elle savait qu'il serait parfaitement capable de tuer la jeune fille simplement pour se venger d'elle.

Vespa relut de nouveau le message :

_Vespa,_

_Cela m'attriste de devoir jouer à un jeu si imprudent avec toi, au détriment de ces enfants innocents. Mais puisque tu insistes, je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'empoisonner Charlet comme tu as empoisonné mon fils. Je vais te donner une heure pour m'envoyer la preuve que le sang de Mr Potter est bien débarrassé de tout poison, sinon, je me verrai forcé d'empoisonner à mon tour ton héritière potentielle. _

_Je suis prêt à faire l'échange au Chaudron Baveur de Pré-au-lard dans deux heures._

Evidemment, le message n'était pas signé, mais ils savaient tous les deux que Vespa n'avait pas non plus signé son propre mot. Vespa savait qu'il n'existait aucun moyen de tromper son neveu en lui faisant seulement croire que Potter était libéré de sa malédiction. Il faudrait donc qu'elle expulse tout le poison du sang de Potter afin de pouvoir en envoyer un échantillon que Severus pourrait contrôler. Elle parcourut à contrecœur le chemin la séparant de la fosse aux serpents afin d'y récupérer le garçon.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry était assis sur le sol occupé à parler avec ses nouveaux amis lorsque Vespa et son vieil elfe ouvrirent la porte de la pièce aux serpents.

Harry demanda rapidement : « Mes amissss nous devons tromper les gensssss qui arrivent, faites comme ssssssi vous étiez en colère contre moi ! »

Les serpents acceptèrent et commencèrent à se rapprocher un peu plus de Harry, poussant des sifflements hargneux tout en se redressant, comme s'ils allaient passés à l'attaque.

Vespa se pencha au-dessus de la fosse aux serpents et vit que le garçon était entouré par les serpents qui semblaient très énervés. Elle gloussa, satisfaite par cette vision, sachant que le garçon avait appris une bonne leçon.

« Alors, sale petit garnement, as-tu bien reçu ta leçon ? »

« Oui m'dame. Je vous écouterai désormais, répondit Harry, faisant semblant d'avoir peur des serpents sifflant tout autour de lui.

Vespa cria au vieil elfe d'aider Harry à sortir de là. Le vieil elfe laissa tomber une corde à laquelle Harry se mit à grimper. Le vieil elfe baragouinait des insultes tandis que Harry escaladait la paroi, le maudissant et lui promettant de futures peines de plus en plus désagréables. Lorsque Harry arriva au niveau du sommet, le vieil elfe lui tandis la main pour l'aider à passer le rebord. Harry se saisit de la main tendue et tira d'un coup sec en arrière. L'elfe de maison perdit l'équilibre et fut précipité tout au fond de la fosse aux serpents.

Harry savait qu'il aurait des remords, mais il ne pouvait se résoudre à écouter ses sentiments pour l'instant. Ce méchant elfe n'avait eu que ce qu'il méritait et Harry se moquait bien de ce que dirait Vespa à ce sujet.

Vespa était si furieuse qu'elle dû se retenir de toutes ses forces pour ne pas simplement sortir sa baguette et tuer le garçon sur le champ.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu me paieras ça très cher ! »

Harry fut frappé d'un nouveau sort pour l'empêcher de bouger et flotta jusqu'au laboratoire. A présent il commençait à croire que ça n'avait pas été une si brillante idée. Il fut abandonné sur une table en bois et de nouvelles bandes magiques s'enroulèrent autour de ses bras et jambes.

Vespa se tint brusquement à ses côtés, tenant un flacon contenant une potion verte dans une de ses mains. « Ouvre la bouche ! »

Harry serra les dents, ne souhaitant pas être à nouveau empoisonné, tout en essayant de provoquer le retour de sa magie instinctive.

Vespa secoua la tête et sortit finalement un fin tube en plastique. A la grande horreur de Harry, elle lui inséra dans le nez. Harry ne pouvant toujours pas bouger, ne puit empêcher le tube de descendre jusqu'au fond de son nez avant de continuer sa course jusqu'au fin fond de sa gorge. Il commençait à étouffer mais Vespa ne s'arrêta pas avant d'avoir inséré la quasi-totalité du tube. Vespa versa alors la potion dans le tube jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait totalement vidé la fiole.

Harry était totalement terrifié à l'idée de ce que cette potion allait bien pouvoir lui faire. Son esprit fut tétanisé lorsqu'une intense brûlure lui retourna l'estomac, tout en s'intensifiant de plus en plus. Il avait envie de vomir, mais en était empêché par le tube qui bloquait toujours ses voies respiratoires.

Vespa arracha alors le tube du nez de Harry et se mit à rire en voyant que le sang suivait. Elle vit le regard du garçon rempli de terreur et ne fit que lui sourire en retour.

Harry ne put se retenir plus longtemps et se mit à vomir. Soudain, les bandes relâchèrent leur étreinte et il flotta de nouveau jusqu'à une petite pièce sombre armée d'une lourde porte. La porte se referma sur lui, le laissant totalement immergé dans le noir. Il continua à vomir, incapable de s'arrêter et rêvait désormais d'y passer plutôt que de devoir supporter cette atroce brûlure à l'estomac. C'était encore bien pire que le sortilège Doloris. Il avait à peine le temps de reprendre sa respiration entre chaque vague de vomissements. Son sang battait à ses oreilles. C'était comme si ses entrailles étaient en train de prendre feu, ainsi il se souvint de ce que Vespa lui avait dit au Chemin de Traverse.

« Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de l'emprise que j'ai sur toi en cet instant. Si je refuse de te donner l'antidote, tu mourras d'une mort lente et douloureuse tandis que tes entrailles se consumeront à petits feux. »

_Oh Merlin ! Était-ce en train d'arriver ? Lui avait-elle donné une potion qui allait lui ronger les entrailles ? Cela devait sûrement ressembler à cela ! Où était Severus ? Etait-il déjà au courant que Vespa l'avait fait prisonnier ? _

**§*&o&*§**

Severus préparait le poison à l'aide de son propre sang. La simple idée d'empoisonner Charlet le révoltait, ses pensées revenaient sans cesse aux émotions de la jeune fille. Il ne pouvait cependant pas se permettre de se laisser amadouer ou d'avoir une conscience. Il devait penser comme un Mangemort qui ne se souciait de personne excepté de son fils et de lui-même. Penser à Harry alors qu'il se trouvait entre les mains de Vespa lui rappela quelles étaient ses priorités pour le moment.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry était épuisé, aussi bien physiquement, qu'émotionnellement. Il sentit qu'une nouvelle vague de nausée remonter le long de sa gorge, mais n'eut même plus la force de s'asseoir. Son estomac et sa gorge le brûlaient. Il n'arrivait plus à parler, tout juste à émettre des espèces de croassements rauques et douloureux. Son visage était allongé contre le sol de pierre froide et il grelottait de froid et de douleur. Juste au moment où il pensait qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter cette torture une minute de plus, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer la lumière.

« Alors sale petite peste ! » siffla Vespa. Il semblait que le garçon avait bien rejeté tout le poison, mais il fallait qu'elle vérifie pour en être certaine. Il ne fallait surtout pas envoyer le sang à Severus s'il restait la moindre trace de poison dans le sang du garçon. Il fallait que Charlet s'en sorte saine et sauve à tout prix ! Des plans qu'elle avait élaborés pour la jeune fille dépendait aussi son propre avenir.

Harry la vit faire disparaître toutes les vomissures, même celles incrustées dans son pyjama. Il pensa que Vespa le trouvait si répugnant qu'elle devait absolument lui jeter un sort de nettoyage rien que pour pouvoir rester dans la même pièce que lui. Il sentit la manche de son pyjama et réalisa avec horreur que celui-ci sentait à présent la lavande.

Harry fut de nouveau léviter jusqu'au plan de travail en bois et commença à trembler lorsque les bandes magiques s'enroulèrent une nouvelle fois tout autour de lui. S'il y avait encore eu quoi que ce soit dans son estomac, il l'aurait rejeté, tant celui-ci se tordait d'appréhension. Il n'arriverait pas à supporter un autre poison, il savait qu'il n'y survivrait pas cette fois.

Vespa observa les dents de l'enfant s'entrechoquer et espéra qu'il continuait à croire qu'elle voulait l'empoisonner au lieu de faire exactement le contraire. Elle sortit la plus large et la plus longue seringue qu'elle avait et piqua le bras du garçon. Le garçon n'émis pas le moindre son n'y la moindre peur tandis qu'elle remplissait la seringue avec son sang.

Harry jeta un regard craintif vers Vespa lorsqu'il la vit prendre la seringue. Il n'avait pas peur des aiguilles, seulement du poison qu'elle pouvait contenir. Aussi fut-il presque soulagé lorsqu'il vit qu'elle lui prenait du sang au lieu de l'empoisonner. Il soupira de soulagement et ferma les yeux.

Vespa vérifia soigneusement le sang. Elle fut convaincue que tout le poison avait bien été rejeté du corps du garçon qui était de nouveau sain. Elle appela sa chouette, puis attacha le flacon à sa patte avec un nouveau message pour Severus.

Lorsque la chouette fut partie, elle se retourna vers le garçon, « Tu as tué mon dernier elfe de maison ! Lève-toi et nettoie-moi tout le gâchis que tu as causé ! » Cracha Vespa tandis qu'un balai et un seau d'eau savonneuse apparaissaient sur le sol.

Harry fit glisser ses jambes le long de la table et se laissa glisser au sol. Il lui fallut un moment pour combattre le vertige qui le prit, mais il se rendit compte que dans l'ensemble, il se sentait plutôt bien. Le poison de Vespa ne devait pas être très efficace sur lui car il ne s'était pas senti aussi bien depuis un bon moment. Son bras était à présent guérit de sa blessure au Quidditch et il avait même faim, mais il ne ressentait plus les vifs élancements qu'il avait depuis si longtemps, maintenant.

Harry vit Vespa se rapprocher de son fouet et il commença rapidement à ramasser les débris qui jonchaient le sol avec le balai.

Vespa, assise sur une chaise matelassée, regardait le garçon agir comme un simple elfe de maison. Elle pensait que le nettoyage du laboratoire était un bien cruel châtiment, mais tout à fait convenable pour ce stupide garçon. Elle n'osait pas imaginer la réaction de Charlet si elle lui avait infligé un pareil châtiment.

Harry poursuivit le nettoyage, un peu troublé par les étranges créatures, dont certaines rampaient encore sur le parquet. Il utilisait le balai pour les faire plonger dans le seau ensorcelé. Dès qu'il mettait quelque chose dedans, celle-ci disparaissait instantanément.

« Garçon, il vaudrait mieux pour toi que ce laboratoire soit propre à mon retour. N'essaie pas de tenter quoi que ce soit que je ne voudrais pas car n'oublie pas que je peux absolument tout voir ! » Elle lui montra un miroir dans lequel Harry ne vit que sa propre image. « Tu viens de devenir mon nouvel elfe de maison ! » Vespa se mit à rire tandis qu'elle passait la porte et la fermait à clé.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant, « Par l'enfer, je serais vraiment un elfe de maison toute ma vie ! Tant pis. »

**§*&o&*§**

La chouette couleur lavande apparut dans le laboratoire des cachots de Severus, lui apportant un flacon rempli de sang. Celui-ci testa alors méticuleusement l'échantillon. Il se permit enfin d'espérer, le sang était sain, libéré de toute trace de poison.

**À suivre…**


	34. Ssserpents

Titre Anglais : Harry's Last Hope

Titre Français : Le dernier espoir d'Harry

Auteur : Teachersnape64

Chapitre traduit par : Patmolcornedrue

Bêta traductrice : Remus James Lupin

Bêta Correctrice : Maha1959

Rasing : T

Etat de la fic en anglais : Fini (53 chap)

Etat de la fic en français : 34 Traduction : FINI

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumer : L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

_**Chapitre 34 : Ssserpents**_

Severus était soulagé de constater que l'échantillon du sang d'Harry était sain de tout poison. Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur l'un des tabourets de son laboratoire et prit une profonde inspiration. L'idée de devoir empoisonner la jeune fille avec le même genre de poison qui avait été utilisé sur Harry l'avait bien plus perturbé qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible. Savoir qu'il n'aurait pas à mettre sa menace à exécution était un réel soulagement. Pour la première foi depuis longtemps, il parvint à trouver une différence entre lui et les mangemorts, réalisant à quel point, il pouvait remercier Harry pour ce grand changement de personnalité.

Plus Severus y pensait et plus il se disait que Vespa n'allait certainement pas lui remettre Harry sans qu'il n'y ait anguille sous roche. Il était plus probable qu'elle essaierait de les tuer tous les deux après avoir remis la main sur la jeune fille. Tandis que cette idée se faisait une place dans son esprit, il commença immédiatement à élaborer un plan de secours. Il aurait besoin de l'aide de Lupin. Il était la seule personne en dehors de Dumbledore à qui il pouvait réellement faire confiance pour sauver Harry. Il avait décidé de ne pas faire appel à Dumbledore ; au cas où le plan échouerait, il aurait alors besoin de quelqu'un pour sauver Harry de l'extérieur.

Severus commençait à étaler les ingrédients dont il aurait besoin lorsque la sonnette résonna. Il jeta un coup d'œil au cadre photo ensorcelé accroché au mur et vit qu'il s'agissait de Weasley et Granger.

Ron venait juste de suggérer qu'ils devraient partir lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et laissa Rogue apparaître devant eux. Il observa le visage intimidant de Snape et se demanda comment son ami arrivait à vivre avec un tel tuteur.

« Bonjour monsieur, nous nous demandions si nous pourrions voir Harry. » Ron était néanmoins très heureux de savoir que les peurs d'Harry vis-à-vis de l'infirmerie devaient s'être apaisées puisqu'il n'avait pas eu à y retourner. Ron avait été témoin de la détresse d'Harry, il l'avait vu se débattre dans son lit, la nuit précédent le jour du match, criant, hurlant à l'idée de retourner à l'infirmerie.

« Harry dort. Il ne doit pas être dérangé, » Snape leur jeta un regard d'avertissement, les défiant ainsi d'insister et essaya de refermer la porte.

Ron posa sa main sur la porte pour l'empêcher de se refermer : « Bien, nous reviendrons plus tard, si vous êtes d'accord ? Mais je suis heureux que vous l'ayez fait sortir de l'infirmerie avec les horribles cauchemars qu'il faisait. S'il vous plaît, faites lui savoir que nous sommes passés le voir. »

Snape rouvrit la porte plus largement, plissant les yeux vers Weasley, il demanda : « Quels cauchemars ? »

Ron passa d'un pied sur l'autre, réalisant qu'il en avait sans doute trop dit.

« Je répète, quels cauchemars ? » Snape lui lança un regard encore plus féroce.

« Je pensais que vous saviez ? La veille du match, il a fait un terrible cauchemar au sujet de rester coincé à l'infirmerie. Il s'est au moins réveillé trois fois, hurlant à l'aide, vous réclamant… Il s'est finalement relevé pour aller vous voir… N'est-ce pas ? » Ron se sentait misérable de raconter le cauchemar de son ami, mais il avait effectivement vu Harry se relever et quitter le dortoir.

Snape ferma les yeux face à cette nouvelle information. Il ne dit pas un mot de plus tandis qu'il refermait la porte sur les amis d'Harry.

S'asseyant lourdement sur le canapé, il se passa les mains sur le visage, pliant sous la culpabilité. Ainsi, voilà la raison pour laquelle Harry avait tant bataillé pour ne pas retourner à l'infirmerie. Pourquoi Harry ne lui avait-il pas parlé de son cauchemar ? Mais aurait-il fait quoi que ce soit différemment s'il le lui avait raconté ? Il savait que cela aurait sans doute influencé sur sa décision de forcer Harry à y retourner. Encore une fois, le poids de sa culpabilité était écrasant.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry venait de terminer de nettoyer le sol lorsque le petit serpent rouge et noir glissa le long de sa jambe. Il détourna le regard dans l'autre sens afin que Vespa ne puisse remarquer le petit serpent dans son miroir.

« Est-ccce que tu te sssouviens où ssse trouvent la sssortie ? » siffla Harry du bout des lèvres.

Le petit serpent rouge et noir sortit sa langue pour goûter l'air, « Oui. Tu dois déplaccer cccette étagère, derrière tu trouveras un tunnel. » Le serpent se glissa vers la dite étagère.

Harry observa l'étagère que le serpent venait de lui désigner. Elle n'avait pas l'air trop lourde et Vespa penserait peut-être qu'il était en train de nettoyer derrière s'il se faisait prendre. Il commença alors à déplacer les lourds objets posés sur l'étagère et les plaça sur l'établi. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu aller plus loin, il entendit les verrous de la porte s'ouvrir les uns après les autres.

Harry s'empara rapidement de l'un des objets et fit semblant d'être en train de le nettoyer avant de le replacer sur l'étagère.

Vespa pénétra dans la pièce et observa les lieux, abasourdie. Le garçon nettoyait mieux que ses elfes de maison. Quel dommage qu'elle ne puisse pas le garder et s'en servir effectivement comme d'un elfe de maison. Elle avait presque honte en pensant qu'il allait mourir aujourd'hui.

« Viens ici et agenouille-toi » ordonna Vespa. Elle vit le garçon hésiter et éleva la main qui tenait le fouet. Elle ressentit une pointe d'appréhension en repensant à ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée, lorsqu'elle avait menacé le garçon mais pensant qu'il devait juste s'agir d'un coup de chance, elle se sentit un peu plus confiante.

Harry se précipita et se força à s'agenouiller devant la vile sorcière, essayant de faire revenir sa magie instinctive. Il fut brutalement sorti de ses pensées lorsque Vespa se saisit d'une poignée de ses cheveux et tira d'un coup sec, lui faisant relever la tête violemment. Il se mordit les lèvres pour retenir son cri de douleur lorsqu'il sentit une touffe de cheveux se détacher de son crâne. Portant la main à sa tête, il ne put que ressentir la chair sanglante de sa récente calvitie forcée.

« Lève-toi ! » Vespa se mit en marche en traînant Harry derrière elle, puis ils retournèrent dans la salle obscure où Harry s'était purgé du poison au cours des dernières heures.

Harry fut jeté dans la pièce sombre qui fut complètement plongée dans les ténèbres lorsque la porte fut de nouveau verrouillée. Son cœur battait à tout rompre tandis qu'il comprenait que sa chance de s'échapper venait de disparaître. Assis au milieu de la chambre, il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations, essayant de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur.

**§*&o&*§**

Snape retourna dans ses cachots pour poursuivre le brassage du Polynectar.

Le plan serait risqué, mais il n'avait pas d'autre choix. Lupin devrait prendre le Polynectar afin de devenir Snape afin que l'échange puisse être fait.

Snape prendrait une potion qui le transformerait en un petit serpent et lui permettrai de se glisser en passager clandestin dans le manteau de Charlet.

Si Vespa décidait de les doubler et de ne pas leur rendre Harry, il serait alors en bonne position pour un transplanage longue distance avec elles sans éveiller les soupçons diaboliques de Vespa. Le plus gros problème de son plan était qu'il ne pouvait pas emporter sa baguette. Il espérait qu'il serait en mesure de récupérer Harry et de les faire transplaner pour les ramener à Pré-au-lard. Il était pratiquement sûr que Vespa ne tiendrait pas sa part du marché et que son plan de secours devrait être mis à exécution.

**§*&o&*§**

Vespa ouvrit largement l'armoire de sa bibliothèque. Elle en sortit une sphère en verre dont elle déverrouilla soigneusement le pouvoir. Elle posa la sphère sur le tapis, la dirigeant vers elle-même. Elle tapa trois fois dessus avec sa baguette puis la pointa vers le reste de la pièce. Debout, en face d'elle, se tenait une réplique exacte d'elle-même, jusqu'aux bottes couleur lavande qu'elle portait aujourd'hui. Vespa fit le tour de la « fausse Vespa », la piquant de sa baguette. Son clone réagissait en bougeant légèrement la partie de son corps titillée par la baguette. Vespa rit face à cette parfaite copie, autant dans sa tenue que dans son regard.

Dès que Vespa ramassa la sphère, la fausse Vespa disparut. Elle ressentit une pointe de triomphe à l'idée de se jouer une nouvelle fois de son neveu. Elle parcourut le chemin jusqu'au donjon, prête à faire une « copie » de l'enfant Potter qu'elle pourrait emmener avec elle au Chaudron Baveur. Il n'y avait absolument aucune chance qu'elle pense sérieusement à rendre le vrai gamin à son neveu. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit la porte du laboratoire, elle fut de nouveau ébahie par la façon dont le garçon avait réussi à tout nettoyer.

Harry était assis dans sa cellule, dos au mur, les genoux ramenés vers lui, pensant à Severus et à tout ce qu'il avait déjà fait pour lui. Il commençait à réaliser que Severus n'avait absolument aucune chance de pouvoir l'aider à sortir de cette situation et le désespoir commençait à l'envahir. Les verrous de la porte s'ouvrirent dans un grand fracas et une vive lumière entra dans la pièce.

Vespa jeta un coup d'œil dans la vieille pièce moisie et repéra l'enfant contre le mur. Elle posa la sphère sur le sol en face de l'enfant et la tapota de sa baguette tout en marmonnant une incantation.

Harry regardait la scène avec appréhension, se demandant ce que cette sphère allait bien pouvoir faire de lui.

Après quelques coups supplémentaires, Vespa se pencha pour récupérer la sphère. Harry pensa que ce serait sans doute sa dernière chance pour tenter de s'échapper et se remit rapidement sur ses pieds, partant à toutes jambes vers la porte. Vespa se redressa rapidement et pointa sa baguette sur lui.

« Endoloris ! » siffla Vespa, regardant le garçon s'écrouler au sol, se tordant de douleur. Elle leva le sort quelques instants plus tard. Il n'était pas encore l'heure, le garçon ne devait pas mourir… pour l'instant.

Harry se sentit comme si tous les os de son corps étaient consciencieusement écrasés, tandis que ses entrailles se tordaient comme si quelqu'un s'amusait à les essorer, comme un chiffon humide. Il hurlait silencieusement puisqu'il avait perdu l'usage de sa voix un peu plus tôt dans la journée suite à ses vomissements intensifs. Les quelques bruits qui s'échappaient de sa gorge étaient atroces à entendre, même pour ses propres oreilles. Lorsqu'il sentit l'emprise du sort s'annuler, il ne pouvait plus bouger, ni faire quoi que ce soit, il ne pouvait plus qu'attendre silencieusement sur le sol, tremblant encore du contre coup du sort.

« Imbécile ! Gamin imbécile ! J'aurais dû savoir que tu tenterais quelque chose de ce genre. » Vespa fit s'élever dans les airs le garçon, puis le fit tournoyer sur lui-même avant de le laisser lourdement retomber sur le sol.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse tenter quoi que ce soit d'autre, la porte de sa cellule se refermait lourdement sur lui. Puis il entendit les verrous coulisser à nouveau. Résigné à subir une nouvelle fois la colère de Vespa, il ferma les yeux et essaya d'imaginer la façon dont il allait pouvoir bientôt retrouver ses parents, définitivement.

**§*&o&*§**

Severus avait envoyé un hibou à Lupin pour qu'ils puissent se rencontrer et à présent, l'homme se trouvait assis dans son salon. Il détestait devoir admettre se sentir nerveux à l'idée de raconter tout ce qui s'était passé avec Harry au cours de l'été. A en juger par la réaction du loup-garou lorsqu'Harry avait disparu il y a quelques semaines, Severus savait qu'il allait devoir subir une horrible scène. Mais il ne pouvait faire confiance à personne d'autre pour la tâche qu'il allait accomplir, personne à part lui ne ressentait la même chose pour le garçon.

« Lupin, je t'ai demandé de venir ici aujourd'hui car j'ai besoin de ton aide pour quelque chose de très important, une chose concernant Harry, » Severus se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre. « Harry a été enlevé par ma tante et se trouve entre ses mains à l'heure où nous parlons. »

Lupin se releva instantanément, « Quoi ? Par l'enfer Severus, que se passe t-il ? Dans quelles sortes de petits jeux de mangemort l'as-tu embarqué ? » Il s'avança d'un air menaçant vers le professeur.

Snape ricana face à la tentative d'intimidation du loup-garou. « Lupin, calme-toi ou je ne poursuivrais pas. » Il attendit patiemment tandis que l'homme prenait de profondes inspirations et retournait s'asseoir.

« Cela n'a rien à voir avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Vespa est ma tante et elle veut hériter des biens de ma famille, de tout ce qu'il me reste... et qui sera désormais transmis à Harry à un moment donné. Elle a toujours été contre l'adoption, depuis le début et à présent elle tente de me manipuler pour récupérer l'héritage. Elle pense que si Harry s'en allait, elle récupérerait la succession après ma mort. » Il leva la main tandis que Lupin se redressait sur ses pieds.

« Je n'arrives pas à y croire Severus. Comment as-tu pu laisser Harry encourir de tels risques ? Et pour quoi en plus… de l'argent ! »

« Lupin assois-toi et laisse-moi finir ! » Snape se passa une main sur le visage en signe de frustration. « Calme-toi, j'ai également en ma possession une chose qui lui appartient. Quelque chose qui l'empêchera de tuer Harry… pour l'instant. J'ai enlevé l'héritière de Vespa et la détiens prisonnière dans un endroit gardé secret. » Snape vit le regard du loup-garou passé de la frayeur au mépris.

« Avant de me juger, pense un peu à cela… sans l'enlèvement de cette jeune fille, Harry serait déjà mort à l'heure qu'il est. Nous avons convenu de nous rencontrer au Chaudron Baveur pour procéder à l'échange. Vespa n'est pas une personne digne de confiance et j'ai besoin de ton aide. A présent, puis-je compter sur toi ? »

Lupin se prit la tête dans les mains. « Bien sûr Severus, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour sauver cet enfant. Il est tout ce qu'il me reste du passé, à présent. » Lupin se leva du canapé et s'approcha de Snape. « Je ne comprends pas comment tu as pu laisser tout cela arriver. As-tu la moindre idée de l'importance de ce garçon, non seulement pour moi, mais aussi pour le reste du monde magique ? Tu n'es pas capable d'être un bon père pour lui. Je savais que quelque chose de mal lui arriverait si tu en avais la garde ! Je l'ai dit à Dumbledore, je lui demandé d'empêcher cela, mais il a insisté sur le fait que tes sentiments à son égard avaient changé et il est évident que j'accorde décidément trop ma confiance à ce vieux fou. A présent, Harry paye mon erreur de t'avoir accordé ma confiance ! »

« Lupin, tu l'as vu après son retour de chez les Dursley. Tu as vu son corps meurtri par les coups. Où diable étais-tu pendant toutes ces années où il a souffert dans cette satanée famille ? Pourquoi n'as-tu pas fait en sorte qu'il ne soit plus en danger ? Tu me dégoûtes ! Personne n'a rien fait pour cet enfant, jusqu'à ce que **je** le sauve. Moi seul l'ai fait sortir de cet enfer ! »

Lupin fit un nouveau pas menaçant vers Snape, « Oui, tu l'as bien sauvé ! Harry est-il en sécurité en ce moment ? »

Les épaules de Snape s'affaissèrent suite à cette déclaration, sachant qu'il avait raison. Le poids de sa culpabilité lui était presque insupportable.

Lupin reprit : « Ne me dis pas que je n'ai rien fait pour pouvoir élever cet enfant comme si c'était le mien; Snape. Tu sais que le ministère m'en a refusé la garde. J'ai essayé ! »

« Lupin, nous n'avons pas le temps de discuter de tout cela. » Snape se planta juste en face de Lupin et lui posa enfin la question la plus importante : « Es-tu prêt à prendre du Polynectar et à agir comme si tu étais moi ? »

Lupin leva les yeux vers lui, choqué, mais hocha la tête pour lui donner son consentement.

« Très bien, laisse-moi t'expliquer les détails du plan. »

**§*&o&*§**

Vespa arriva au Chaudron Baveur en avance afin de sécuriser la chambre retenue pour procéder à l'échange. Elle monta rapidement l'escalier branlant et ouvrit la porte de la chambre. Puis elle chercha un endroit où elle pourrait cacher la sphère, elle se décida finalement pour un des bords du lit. Le « faux Harry » devait sembler suffisamment vrai pour lui permettre de récupérer Charlet avant que son stupide neveu ne découvre la vérité. Elle savait qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps à Severus pour comprendre qu'Harry n'était pas vraiment dans la chambre. Mais si tout se passait bien, elle aurait largement le temps d'attraper Charlet et de transplaner avec elle.

Vespa retourna la sphère et la tapota de sa baguette tout en récitant la formule. Le « faux Harry » apparut tel qu'il était dans sa cellule. Il était assis sur le plancher, appuyé contre le mur, mais cette fois il était dans une chambre au Chaudron Baveur. Vespa poussa sur le bras avec sa baguette et observa le garçon se redresser et passer son autre bras là où elle l'avait poussé. Il était dommage que cet Harry ne puisse pas parler, mais seulement déplacer ses membres après avoir été poussé à le faire, bien sûr. Peu importe, ce serait bien assez pour son fou de neveu.

**§*&o&*§**

Rogue s'approcha de la jeune fille endormie et jeta un sort pour s'assurer qu'elle ne pourrait entendre la conversation. Puis il tendit la fiole de Polynectar à Lupin.

Lupin hésita, mais un autre regard sur la jeune fille endormie lui rappela quel était l'enjeu. Il avala tout le contenu de la fiole d'un seul trait. En quelques secondes, il sentit que la transformation commençait. Un sentiment de malaise, comme si des serpents se glissaient sous sa peau, le prit. Il sentit son nez et le reste de son visage se transformer, son sentiment de malaise s'accrut jusqu'à lui couper le souffle. Il s'approcha de la glace accrochée au mur et s'appuya dessus avant d'y jeter un coup d'œil. Il fut choqué de constater qu'il avait à présent l'apparence et le corps de Severus. Il porta ses mains jusqu'à son visage tandis que son image dans le miroir faisait de même. C'était si drôle de se voir ainsi et aussi assez inquiétant.

« Eh bien, qu'en penses-tu ? » Lupin se retourna vers le professeur.

Snape ne répondit pas, mais observa son double attentivement, à la recherche du moindre signe qui pourrait indiquer à Vespa qu'elle ne l'avait pas vraiment en face de lui. Après quelques minutes d'observation, il décida qu'il paraissait suffisamment bien pour ne pas l'alerter.

Il était l'heure pour Severus de se transformer en serpent. Severus crut préférable de s'agenouiller avant de boire la potion. L'effet fut immédiat et il commença à se métamorphoser en un petit serpent noir.

Lupin ramassa le manteau de Charlet et utilisa sa baguette pour couper une partie de la doublure en velours. Snape se glissa dans l'espace créé et se retourna de façon à avoir la tête en bas, pointant vers l'ouverture.

Lupin reposa le manteau de Charlet, puis, d'un geste de sa baguette, il réveilla la jeune fille endormie.

Charlet se redressa en sursaut. Elle observa le décor familier de sa chambre avant de se rappeler qu'elle avait été enlevée. Très vite, elle sauta au pied du lit et fut choquée de rencontrer Cousin Severus debout dans un coin de la chambre.

« Calme-toi jeune fille. Personne ne va te blesser. » S'entendit dire Lupin avec la voix de Snape.

« Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Vespa vous punira bientôt pour ce que vous avez osé me faire, Severus ! Comme punition, je vais lui dire de vous jeter dans la fosse aux serpents ! » Cria Charlet. Elle chercha des yeux une issue mais n'en trouvant pas elle recommença à casser les objets à sa disposition. Elle saisit ainsi le miroir de la commode et le jeta sur Lupin.

Lupin se baissa rapidement, laissant ainsi le miroir aller se fracasser contre le mur. Il ne vit cependant pas à temps la bouteille de parfum se diriger droit sur lui et exploser contre sa bouche. Lupin dirigea sa baguette vers la jeune fille en colère et elle se figea instantanément, le bras à nouveau levé, tenant une brosse à cheveux en argent.

« N'y pensez même pas, jeune fille, » siffla Lupin, imitant à la perfection le Maître des Potions.

Charlet abaissa lentement son bras et reposa la brosse sur la commode.

« Je vous déteste Severus ! Ramenez-moi auprès de tante Vespa immédiatement ou je hurle ! » Dans un accès de rage, Charlet tapa du pied et croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, faisant la moue.

« C'est ce que je comptais faire avant que vous ne me jetiez cette bouteille de parfum, » répondit Lupin tout en essuyant le sang sur ses lèvres. « A présent, si vous vous montrez coopérative et faites tout ce que je vous dis, je vais vous ramener auprès de votre tante. Acceptez-vous de suivre mes instructions ? »

Charlet le regarda comme si elle voulait lui faire savoir le fond de sa pensée mais sembla se raviser et dit : « Entendu. »

« Nous allons transplaner ensemble jusqu'au Chaudron Baveur. Ensuite, vous allez calmement marcher à mes côtés jusqu'à une chambre où Vespa nous attendra, et si vous faites le moindre pas de travers, nous retournerons immédiatement ici. M'avez-vous bien compris ? » Lupin attendit que la jeune fille acquiesce avant de poser la main sur son bras.

Lupin fit un geste en direction des murs de la chambre pour lever les sorts anti-transplanage. Il prit ensuite le bras de Charlet et les transplana au Chaudron Baveur. Lupin regarda vivement autour de lui afin de s'assurer que Vespa ne leur avait pas tendu un piège.

Tom s'approcha d'eux avec une clé. Lupin la pris sans rien dire et se dirigea vers les escaliers avec Charlet. Juste avant d'ouvrir la porte de la chambre, Lupin vérifia que le serpent caché dans le manteau de Charlet était toujours là. Il vit la petite tête noire qui sortait du trou. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, plaçant Charlet derrière lui au cas où il devrait essuyer une attaque. Il s'arrêta à l'entrée de la chambre maintenant Charlet dans le couloir d'une main autour de son poignet. Vespa se tenait dans un coin de la pièce, Harry assis sur le sol à ses pieds. Harry avait l'air fatigué mais pas trop sérieusement blessé, si ce n'est les griffures sur son visage.

Conformément aux instructions de Severus, il posa au garçon une question dont il était le seul à connaître la réponse.

« Harry, qui a attaché la cravate de Neville Londubat pour le bal ? » Lupin avait eu beaucoup de mal à y croire lorsque le professeur de Potion lui avait donné la réponse à cette question. Il regarda Harry et vit Vespa le piquer de sa baguette. Il vit alors le garçon tressaillir mais il ne répondit pas à la question.

Vespa se redressa et dit : « Il a reçu l'ordre de ne rien dire avant que je n'ai pu voir ma nièce. »

Lupin tira la jeune fille dans la pièce mais ne relâcha pas son étreinte du poignet de la jeune fille. Il regarda à nouveau Harry et repris : « Harry, réponds à ma question » Il vit de nouveau Vespa le piquer de sa baguette mais le garçon ne répondait toujours pas.

Vespa reprit la parole : « Il a reçu l'ordre de ne pas parler avant que je me sois assurée que Charlet n'avait pas souffert. » Vespa commença à s'avancer vers Lupin et Charlet, mais Lupin repoussa vivement la jeune fille derrière lui.

« Ma tante, s'il vous plaît ! Je veux rentrer à la maison » gémit Charlet tandis qu'elle essayait de s'échapper de l'emprise de Lupin.

« Non Vespa, vous ne la toucherez pas avant qu'Harry n'ait répondu à ma question ! » Lupin se tenait toujours entre Vespa et sa nièce.

« Harry ! Réponds à ma question maintenant ! » Lupin avait crié avec le ton le plus terrifiant de Snape. Il fixait le garçon assis sans émotion, sans mouvement. Le garçon avait gardé le même regard depuis qu'il était entré dans la pièce, il n'avait jamais changé d'expression. Ce n'était pas normal aux yeux de Lupin, quelque chose clochait avec Harry.

« Harry, je ne me répèterai plus ! » cria Lupin tandis que Vespa continuait à se rapprocher de plus en plus. Harry resta immobile, sans émotion.

Lupin lâcha Charlet juste pour un instant et se précipita vers le garçon en criant : « Ce n'est pas Harry ! »

Vespa s'élança vers sa nièce tandis que Charlet se précipitait pour saisir la main de sa tante. La connexion était établie et en une fraction de seconde Vespa et Charlet avaient disparu. Seul Lupin restait dans la chambre, avec Harry toujours assis contre le mur. Il se rapprocha encore du garçon, avec prudence cette fois, se préparant au piège. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés et caressa sa joue. Le garçon semblait réel, mais il agissait comme s'il n'avait pas conscience du monde qui l'entourait.

Lupin contournant Harry pour se placer de l'autre côté du garçon, trébucha sur une petite sphère en verre posée sur le sol au pied du lit. Il se pencha pour la ramasser mais à l'instant même où il la souleva du sol, l'image d'Harry disparue. Lupin se releva en état de choc, tenant toujours la sphère en verre, sachant à présent que Snape était leur seul espoir.

**§*&o&*§**

Charlet et Vespa arrivèrent directement au séjour, passant les barrières de sécurité. A l'instant même où Charlet réalisait qu'elle était chez elle, elle s'écroula au sol.

« Pourquoi Severus m'a-t-il kidnappée ? Vespa si vous ne le punissez pas ainsi que cet horrible garçon, je ne vous parlerai plus jamais ! Mais où diable est passé ce satané elfe de maison ! » Lorsqu'elle se fut suffisamment calmée, Vespa se rapprocha d'elle et l'attira dans une étreinte.

« Chut ma chérie, tu es en sécurité maintenant. Vespa est là pour prendre soin de toi, maintenant. » Vespa fit courir ses doigts à travers les cheveux de la jeune fille tout en lui frottant le dos.

« Je veux ma revanche Vespa ! Comment pourriez-vous rendre la pareille à cette immonde créature qu'est Severus ? Potter est celui qui m'a apporté le collier Portoloin, cria Charlet à sa tante.

Vespa s'était demandée comment Charlet avait pu être enlevée de son école, mais elle ne se serait jamais douté que le garçon puisse avoir quelque chose à voir là-dedans. « Quand vous-a-t-il donné ce collier ? »

Charlet referma rapidement la bouche, tandis qu'elle cherchait un bon mensonge à raconter à sa tante. Elle ne voulait pas subir la colère de sa tante pour s'être arrangée pour quitter les protections de l'école afin d'aller à un rendez-vous avec Potter. « Il me l'a envoyé. Je pensais qu'il voulait juste être gentil après ce qui s'était passé lors de notre dernière visite chez Severus. Comment aurais-je pu deviner que c'était un Portoloin ?

Vespa était furieuse ! Ce stupide gamin allait payer. « Eh bien, j'ai une petite surprise pour vous, et elle vous attend au cachot. »

« Une surprise ? Qu'est-ce que c'est tantine ? Charlet bondit sur ses pieds, excitée comme une puce.

« Je vais vous laisser décider comment nous allons punir Potter, » Vespa attendit que Charlet la regarde dans les yeux avant de poursuivre, « Potter est enfermé dans les cachots. Le Potter que j'ai amené au Chaudron Baveur était un faux. Le vrai Potter souffre actuellement des séquelles du Doloris. »

Snape, toujours métamorphosé en serpent et caché dans la doublure du manteau de Charlet, pouvait entendre chaque mot prononcé. Lorsqu'il apprit que son fils avait subi le Doloris, il lui fallu rassembler toute sa volonté pour ne pas reprendre immédiatement forme humaine pour aller sauver Harry. Il savait que Vespa avait plus de pouvoir que lui car il n'avait pas sa baguette pour se défendre. Il devait être très prudent, il ne devait surtout pas se faire capturer.

Vespa entraîna sa nièce dans les escaliers qui menaient jusqu'aux cachots. Quand elles arrivèrent devant la porte de la cellule, Vespa l'ouvrit d'un coup de baguette. Severus pouvait désormais voir l'intérieur de la cellule sombre. Il y avait une forme étendue sur le plancher et qui se tordait de temps en temps, pris de spasmes pour quelques secondes. Un sentiment d'horreur absolue envahit Severus lorsqu'il réalisa que c'était Harry.

« Lèves-toi répugnante créature ! » siffla Vespa tout en frappant le garçon à la tête.

Harry se releva doucement, chancelant, toujours ébloui par l'éclat de la lumière. Il se redressa toujours chancelant, posant une main contre le mur pour garder l'équilibre. Lorsqu'il réalisa que Charlet se tenait debout devant lui, son souffle se coupa. Cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, Severus n'avait pas réussi à le sauver.

« Tu n'es qu'un sale menteur Potter ! Tu m'as horriblement déçu ! » cria Charlet avant de frapper violemment Harry au visage.

Harry baissa les yeux au sol, réalisant que Severus était probablement mort ou enfermé à Azkaban, autrement Charlet ne serait pas ici. Ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver à présent n'avait plus la moindre importance. Il venait de perdre un autre parent, la vie devenait bien trop sombre pour valoir la peine qu'il se batte pour elle.

Vespa repoussa Harry contre le mur avant de s'écrier : « Endoloris ! »

Charlet regarda Harry se débattre en émettant d'étranges gémissements rauques. Pour une raison quelconque, le voir ainsi lui fit de la peine. « Arrêtez ! Arrêtez ça Vespa ! »

Vespa leva le sort et se retourna vers sa nièce. « Ma chérie, je croyais que vous vouliez que le garçon paye ? »

Charlet se détourna du spectacle du garçon tressaillant sur le sol avant de répondre : « Je le veux, mais pas comme ça. J'ai besoin de prendre un bain et de me changer. » Charlet se détourna et sortit du cachot tandis que Snape se glissait hors de son manteau.

Snape glissa vers le mur mais resta à proximité de la porte, espérant que personne ne le remarque. Il devait rester caché jusqu'à ce que Vespa ait quitté les cachots.

Vespa jeta un dernier regard sur le garçon tremblant au sol avant de sortir de la cellule en verrouillant la porte une fois de plus.

Snape regarda sa tante suivre Charlet hors du cachot. Dès que la porte se referma, il récita dans sa tête la formule qui lui permit de reprendre forme humaine. Il observa les serrures sur la porte avec crainte, celles-ci ne pouvaient être ouvertes sans baguette. Severus se précipita jusqu'au laboratoire et après quelques minutes de recherches, il trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Il ne lui fallut que quelques minutes de plus pour mélanger correctement les ingrédients.

Il retourna jusqu'à la porte de la cellule et cria : « Harry, éloigne-toi de la porte ! » Il espérait que le garçon avait encore la force de suivre cet ordre. Il introduisit la potion corrosive dans les serrures à l'aide d'un canif et vit que le métal commençait à fondre.

Lorsque les verrous se furent liquéfiés, Rogue poussa la porte de la cellule qui s'ouvrit. Il trouva Harry blotti dans un coin, tremblant encore des effets du Doloris.

« Fils, je suis là. Nous devons partir d'ici avant le retour de Vespa » Rogue arrivait à peine à parler tant l'émotion lui serrait la gorge de voir son fils dans un tel état.

Harry essaya de se relever en s'aidant de la main ferme de son père. La pièce tournait mais il était si heureux de voir que son père était encore en vie. Il s'appuya contre Severus, le serrant très fort. Harry sentit son père l'embrasser sur le front avant de l'emmener vers la porte de sa cellule, avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le plancher du couloir.

Severus s'accroupit auprès de son fils, soulagé qu'il soit toujours en vie.

« Harry, nous devons trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici avant le retour de Vespa. »

Harry commença à parler, mais sa voix était si éraillée qu'il n'arrivait pas à prononcer le moindre souffle compréhensible. Il saisit le menton de son père et le regarda dans les yeux.

Snape compris aussitôt ce que son fils lui demandait de faire. Il le regarda droit dans les yeux et utilisa la légilimencie pour s'introduire dans ses pensées.

Un serpent noir rayé de rouge lui apparut, s'avançant sur le sol, lui désignant une étagère dans un coin du laboratoire… un tunnel !

Severus ressortit des pensées de son fils lorsqu'il eut compris ce que celui-ci essayait de lui dire. Il posa Harry sur le sol puis déplaça la lourde étagère assez facilement. Tout en bas du mur, il découvrit une grille qui cachait une ouverture large d'environ 60cm par 90cm. Il arracha la grille et se pencha pour regarder l'intérieur du tunnel. Il semblait que celui-ci amenait vers l'extérieur. Le tunnel semblait être assez long, peut-être trop long pour qu'un garçon dans cet état puisse se débrouiller. Il observa son fils, se demandant comment il pourrait l'aider à parcourir cet étroit tunnel.

Harry comprit ce qui tracassait son père. Il s'avança vers le tunnel et se mit à ramper à travers l'ouverture, utilisant ses bras pour se hisser en avant.

Severus le suivi rapidement, bien qu'il fut à peine capable de passer à travers l'étroite ouverture. Ils avançaient lentement, Harry luttant pour ne pas perdre connaissance. Quand il atteignit finalement l'autre extrémité du tunnel, il se laissa tomber au sol, à l'air libre. Il essaya ensuite de se relever, mais n'y parvint pas. L'effort qu'il avait dû fournir pour ramper à travers le tunnel avait épuisé ses dernières forces. Il s'appuya contre le mur en prenant de grandes inspirations et attendit que Severus le rejoigne.

Severus peina à passer l'ouverture et finit par atterrir lourdement sur le sol. Il se releva ensuite et examina les alentours. Ils étaient sur le versant non-aménagé de la propriété et celui-ci était couvert de ronces et de broussailles. Environ une centaine de mètres sur leur gauche se trouvait une dense forêt de conifères. Severus savait que s'il parvenait à rejoindre la forêt ils seraient en mesure de transplaner pour quitter cet endroit. Il regarda son fils avec inquiétude. Le souffle du garçon était saccadé et il tremblait violemment de tous ces membres. L'énergie dépensée pour arriver jusqu'ici ne lui avait guère été profitable.

Il s'agenouilla devant Harry, lui relevant le menton et le regardant dans les yeux. « Tiens bon Harry, nous y sommes presque » déclara Severus d'une voix calme tout en observant son fils lutter pour reprendre son souffle. Il souleva aisément son fils dans ses bras et s'avança vers la forêt.

Severus n'avait fait que quelques pas lorsqu'une alarme retentit dans un long tintement strident. Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et vit qu'une troupe d'animaux couraient dans leur direction. Severus courut aussi vite qu'il le pouvait tout en évitant les nombreuses ronces, portant toujours son fils dans ses bras.

Harry se retourna à son tour et vit les étranges créatures qui les poursuivaient. Il pouvait voir qu'elles étaient noires avec un corps de chien mais qu'elles avaient une tête de vautour. Leurs yeux étaient rouges et brillants lorsqu'elles ouvrirent leurs becs, il put voir leurs nombreux crocs. Il aurait voulu soulager son père et descendre pour courir, mais il savait qu'il ne ferait que le ralentir encore plus.

Severus pouvait entendre les animaux se rapprocher. Il essaya de transplaner mais se heurta à la barrière de protection. Encore 6 mètres et ils atteindront la forêt, encore quelques mètres avant qu'ils ne puissent quitter cet horrible endroit.

**§*&o&*§**

Vespa, debout derrière la fenêtre de la chambre de sa nièce, regardait son neveu tenter de s'échapper. Elle avait été choquée de constater qu'il était là et avait donc réussi à passer ses barrières de protection. Mais elle savait qu'il n'arriverait jamais à prendre de vitesse ses magnifiques créatures qu'elle avait si brillamment créées. Et cela lui réchauffait le cœur de le voir courir ainsi, cherchant frénétiquement à échapper aux griffes de ses petits animaux.

**§*&o&*§**

Severus n'était plus qu'à quelques pas de la lisière de la forêt lorsqu'il sentit une vive douleur lui transpercer l'épaule. L'un des animaux lui avait sauté dessus par derrière et venait de planter ses crocs acérés dans son épaule. La douleur le transperça et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il sentit son fils être éjecté de ses bras au moment où ses genoux rencontrèrent le sol.

Harry fut arraché aux bras de son père, atterrissant lourdement sur le sol. Il se redressa rapidement, essayant de trouver quelque chose à abattre sur le dos de l'animal qui s'accrochait toujours à son père. Sa tête lui tournait et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer, aussi il se précipita sur l'animal, les mains vides. Il tendit les mains et agrippa l'épaisse fourrure de l'animal puis tira de toutes les maigres forces qu'il lui restait.

L'animal relâcha sa prise de Severus et tourna son attention sur Harry. Celui-ci vit la bête ouvrit son large bec et découvrit avec horreur les doubles rangées de crocs acérés comme des lames de rasoir. Il protégea son visage instinctivement tandis que l'animal se jetait sur lui et refermait ses crocs sur l'une de ses mains. Une douleur fulgurante se propagea le long de sa main.

Severus se releva aussi vite que possible, essayant de se rapprocher de son fils. Au même moment, tandis que la bête fondait sur lui, Harry vit une chose qui lui fit froid dans le dos.

Harry voyait les autres bêtes se rapprocher de Severus qui leur tournait le dos. Il commença à paniquer à l'idée de son père se faisant attaquer par derrière par trois autres de ces bêtes. Soudain, il sentit cette sensation familière de magie passant à travers lui. Il vécut comme au ralenti, l'accumulation progressive de sa puissance magique, jusqu'au point où elle ne pouvait plus être contenue plus longtemps. La brusque montée de magie s'élança dans les airs dans une éblouissante lumière blanche, qui fit que la bête relâcha son emprise autour de sa main et recula effrayée. Les quatre étranges animaux commencèrent alors à émettre de longues plaintes tandis qu'ils commençaient à enfler de plus en plus, se remplissant d'air comme de vulgaires ballons de baudruche. Lorsqu'ils furent remplis au maximum de leur capacité, ils flottèrent quelques secondes dans les airs avant d'exploser en un million de petits morceaux. Des morceaux de chair sombre et ensanglantée qui recouvrirent le terrain autour d'eux.

Harry se demanda soudain si sa tante Marge aurait, elle aussi, explosé si le ministère ne l'avait pas dégonflée à temps. La dernière chose dont se souvint Harry fut son père le reprenant dans ses bras et le portant sur son épaule intacte, passant sa propre main intacte autour de son cou.

**§*&o&*§**

Vespa toujours à la fenêtre revivait l'horrible scène qui venait de se jouer devant elle. Voir ses magnifiques créatures être réduites en charpie puis assister aux soins attentionnés de son stupide neveu pour cet encore plus stupide gamin la fit entrer dans une rage folle !

**À suivre**


	35. P B & J

Titre Anglais : Harry's Last Hope

Titre Français : Le dernier espoir d'Harry

Auteur : Teachersnape64

Chapitre traduit par : Sheltan le magnifique

Bêta traductrice : Remus James Lupin

Bêta Correctrice : Sheltan le magnifique

Rating : T

Etat de la fic en anglais : Fini (53 chap)

Etat de la fic en français : 35 Traduction : FINI

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumer : L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait toujours autant plaisir

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

**Chapitre 35 : P B & J**

Severus lutta à l'aide de son seul bras valide pour soulever Harry et le maintenir contre son épaule. Lorsqu'il parvint finalement à maintenir son fils en équilibre, il se releva et s'avança vers la forêt. Lorsqu'il atteint la lisière boisée, il sentit disparaître la pression qu'exerçait la barrière anti-transplanage sur sa magie. Il transplana rapidement et arriva dans une petite ruelle de Pré-au-lard avec son fils inconscient. Le transplanage lui avait drainé plus d'énergie qu'il ne l'avait pensé la morsure de l'horrible bête l'élançait douloureusement et venait embuée ses pensées, l'amenant doucement au bord de l'inconscience. Il lutta pour maintenir Harry sur son épaule.

Severus tira sur une brique dépassant légèrement de la façade du bâtiment, révélant un bâtonnet. Il le prit et l'orienta vers l'école, un jet de lumière rouge en sorti. Il attendit dès lors le signal d'Albus qui lui annoncerait que les barrières de l'école avaient été abaissées pour qu'il puisse transplaner avec son fils à l'intérieur de l'école. Albus avait imaginé ce signal d'urgence au cours de l'année dernière, lorsque Severus était revenu d'une réunion de Mangemorts en étant à peine capable de tenir sur ses jambes. Habituellement il transplanait directement à l'infirmerie mais la pensée de ce que son fils ressentirait en ce lieu le fit conclure qu'il valait mieux qu'il transplane dans ses quartiers, aux cachots.

Il vit la lumière jaune du château venir à sa rencontre et sut qu'il pouvait à présent transplaner en toute sécurité vers ses quartiers. Il lui fallut utiliser ses dernières forces, mais il se retrouva étendu sur le sol, son fils à ses côtés, dans ses quartiers. Il se releva péniblement, fit quelques pas pour atteindre son sac noir, en sortit une potion qui empêcherait le poison contenu dans la blessure à la main d'Harry de continuer de se répandre. Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de son fils et lui pencha la tête en arrière. Une fois qu'il lui eu fait avaler la potion, Severus en prit une autre pour lui-même. Il l'avala, sachant tout de même qu'il faudrait un jour ou deux pour que le poison soit totalement drainé de leur organisme.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry se réveilla dans le brouillard. Il vit le feu qui brûlait calmement dans la cheminée et sentit la douceur du lit confortable dans lequel il était étendu. Il su qu'il n'était plus dans sa cellule depuis un moment. Il avait l'impression qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre avec lui dans la chambre mais ne parvint pas à le percevoir à travers le brouillard qui hantait son esprit. Quelqu'un posa un verre contenant du liquide contre ses lèvres et le força à boire. Il était possible que ce ne soit que de l'eau, mais Harry ne resta pas suffisamment longtemps réveillé pour y penser.

**§*&o&*§**

Les voix lui parvenaient par delà le tunnel. Lorsqu'Harry rouvrit les yeux, il vit deux silhouettes débout près de son lit. Elles parlaient de lui sur un ton qui lui fit penser qu'il devait être dans un état pire que ce qu'il pensait. Il entendit la voix de Lupin qui s'élevait avec colère, puis il crut entendre la voix grave et profonde de son père, mais il n'aurait pu en être sûr. Le brouillard ne semblait toujours pas prêt à se lever et sa gorge lui semblait prendre feu. Quelqu'un vint se poser à ses côtés et les voix s'arrêtèrent. Il sentit qu'on lui relevait la tête puis qu'on lui présentait un verre contre ses lèvres. Harry essaya de refuser de boire, mais il semblait que cette personne ne considérait pas un refus comme une option envisageable. Il avala finalement l'eau aromatisée à la menthe et retomba dans un profond sommeil.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry se réveilla dans un lit chaud, un doux feu crépitant dans la cheminée. Les souvenirs de son temps passé avec Vespa affluèrent aussitôt et il referma vivement les yeux. Le souvenir du Doloris qu'elle lui avait jeté, celui du poison, le moment où Severus avait été attaqué par ses espèces de chiens-vautours, toutes ses images terrifiantes vinrent hanter ses pensées. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour faire le tri dans ses pensées et se rendre compte que toutes ces épreuves étaient à présent terminées.

« Harry as-tu mal quelque part ? » Severus s'était absenté quelques instants pour aller parler au directeur. Lorsqu'il était revenu dans la chambre d'Harry, il avait découvert le garçon observant les alentours, en proie à ce qui ressemblait fort à une attaque de panique, le souffle court et les yeux fermement scellés.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et passa sa main valide dans ses cheveux. C'est à cet instant qu'il vit le lourd pansement et l'écharpe posés sur le bras de son père. Il aurait voulu demander à Severus s'il allait bien mais les sons qui sortirent de sa gorge ressemblaient plus à des croassements qu'à une phrase intelligible. Il se racla la gorge et essaya de nouveau, « Comment va ton épaule ? »

Severus s'approcha du lit, essayant de déchiffrer ce que son fils venait de lui demander et lui offrit un nouveau verre d'eau. Il ne quitta pas son fils des yeux tandis qu'il buvait par petites gorgées.

Harry vit le regard empreint de confusion inscrit sur le visage de son père et lui redemanda : « Comment va ton épaule ? »

Cette fois, Severus compris, bien qu'il soit plus préoccupé par la manière dont la voix d'Harry restait si rocailleuse malgré toutes les potions qu'il lui avait déjà donné.

« Je vais bien. Mon épaule est presque totalement guérie. La question la plus importante est de savoir comment tu te sens toi, sans ce maudit poison dans les veines ? » Severus s'assit sur le bord du lit de son fils, attrapa sa main bandée pour évalué l'état de guérison de la morsure de la bête.

« En fait, je me sens plutôt bien. Mais qu'entends-tu par sans le poison dans mes veines ? Quand Vespa m'a donné cette potion, c'était pour faire sortir le poison ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Je suppose, oui. Tu peux être sûr qu'il n'y a plus la moindre trace de poison. J'avais besoin d'en être sûr avant d'accepter l'échange. »

Harry se sentit soulagée. Il observa Severus défaire son bandage à la main. La plaie était vilaine, mais ne le faisait presque plus souffrir. « Combien de temps ai-je été endormi ? »

Severus appliqua la crème, puis refis un bandage autour de la main blessée à l'aide de bandes de gaze propres tout en répondant : « Tu as dormi pendant trois jours. » Il observa son fils qui semblait surpris par cette information. « Il semblerait que la bête qui nous a mordus était venimeuse. Il m'a fallu une journée entière pour parvenir à récupérer totalement. La seule raison qui soit qu'il t'ait fallu un peu plus de temps semble être dû au fait que tu ais dû te remettre d'autres blessures en même temps. Peut-être pourrais-tu m'expliquer la raison de cette légère calvitie sur ton front ? »

Harry leva la main pour tâter la calvitie sur le devant de son crâne. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle a fait ça. Elle m'a dit de m'agenouiller devant elle et elle m'a simplement arraché les cheveux en me relevant de force. » Harry vit le regard de son père passé de l'inquiétude à la colère.

« Vespa devra payer pour cela » répondit sévèrement Severus avant de se relever brusquement et de s'excuser.

Severus faisait des va et vient dans le salon, essayant de maintenir sa colère sous contrôle. Il faisait toujours cela lorsqu'il pensait à ce que Vespa avait pu faire endurer à son fils. Elle paierait cher chaque blessure qu'elle avait osé infliger à Harry. A présent qu'Harry était libéré de l'emprise du poison, il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour qu'il se retienne de la retrouver et de la tuer. En fait, il savait que ce serait nécessaire pour qu'Harry puisse rester sain et sauf. Quelques instants plus tard il entendit Harry l'appeler, avec cette voix étrangement rêche et rentra de nouveau dans la chambre de son fils.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Severus ? » demanda Harry tout en commençant à sortir du lit pour aller prendre une douche bien nécessaire.

« Il n'y a rien de mal » déclara Severus sur un ton plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. « Où vas-tu ? »

« Je sens encore la lavande et je ne me souviens plus à quand remonte la dernière fois où j'ai pris une douche. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi sur ce point. Je t'ai jeté quelques sorts de nettoyage lorsque tu te reposais, mais le parfum de lavande persiste pour le moment. Peut-être qu'un bon bain chaud pourrait arranger cela ? » Severus aida son fils tremblant encore sur ses jambes à se rendre jusqu'à la salle de bain.

Harry était gêné par les nombreux tremblements qui parcouraient encore ses jambes, même s'il se sentait déjà bien plus en forme. « Severus, pourquoi mes jambes tremblent-elles ainsi ? »

Severus assis son fils sur le rebord de la baignoire et commença à la remplir d'eau. « Tu souffres des séquelles du sortilège Doloris. Combien de temps penses-tu que Vespa l'ait maintenu sur toi ? » Il savait que les séquelles de ce maléfice disparaissait généralement au bout d'une journée tout au plus, surtout si l'on considérait toutes les potions que Harry avait déjà ingérées.

« Je ne sais pas, mais il me semble que cela a été un peu plus longtemps que lorsque Voldemort l'a maintenu sur moi. Du moins la première fois à été plus longue, la deuxième fois, c'était un peu moins mauvais je crois. »

Severus se souvint des cris étranglés qui étaient sortis de la bouche de son fils lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise du Doloris la seconde fois. Penser que Vespa l'avait torturé plus longtemps encore que Voldemort ne faisait qu'accroître sa fureur pour cette femme. Il essaya de contrôler ses émotions en présence d'Harry, mais il lui était difficile de rester calme.

Harry observa le regard empli de fureur sur le visage de son père et pensa qu'il était peut-être temps de ne plus parler de Vespa. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était bien que Severus parte à la recherche de cette chienne et se retrouve condamné à Azkaban.

Severus se leva, arrangea sa robe avant de dire en toute sincérité : « Harry, à partir de cet instant et jusqu'aussi loin que possible, tu vas commencer à expérimenter uniquement des choses normales pour un adolescent de seize ans. »

« Ça me semble correct. » répondit Harry tout en se levant pour commencer à ôter son pyjama, essayant de ne pas trop penser à la prophétie qui l'en empêcherait sûrement.

Severus s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire et aida son fils à se maintenir debout pour entrer dans le bain. Bien lui en prit car le garçon manqua de glisser lorsqu'il enjamba le bord de la baignoire.

Harry se laissa sombrer dans l'eau chaude et savonneuse, sentant les effluves de l'odeur de Vespa se dissoudre dans l'eau.

« Tu sais quoi ? Ma magie instinctive est revenue » énonça Harry tout sourire.

« Tu peux le dire ! Et heureusement, c'est ce qui nous a sauvés de ces horribles monstres. C'était assez impressionnant à voir d'ailleurs. Je ne pense pas avoir déjà assisté à quelque chose de semblable auparavant. Pourquoi penses-tu qu'elle se soir manifestée à ce point ? » Demanda Severus tout en donnant à Harry un savon neuf et un gant de toilette propre.

« Ce n'était pas la première fois. La première fois, c'était quand Vespa m'a attaché et qu'elle allait me battre avec ce fouet qui ... »

Harry sursauta lorsque Severus se releva d'un coup et lui fit face, un regard de pure haine inscrit sur son visage. Harry referma aussitôt la bouche et s'enfonça un peu plus dans les bulles. Severus s'excusa et quitta brusquement la salle de bain. Ouais, sans doute valait-il mieux qu'il arrête de parler de Vespa.

Harry coinça son orteil dans le robinet d'eau tout en pensant à Charlet. Elle avait fait en sorte que Vespa cesse de maintenir le Doloris sur lui, bien plus tôt qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il se sentait encore un peu plus coupable de lui avoir joué ce mauvais tour avec le Portoloin. Mais l'idée qu'il était à présent débarrassé du poison le fit se sentir mieux, assez pour justifier le fait d'avoir tromper Charlet. Il se sentait si bien, c'était si agréable d'être libéré de ce besoin de prendre l'antidote et de ne plus subir ces douleurs d'estomac.

Après le bain chaud, Harry se sentit revigoré. Il s'habilla d'une paire de jeans et d'un pull bleu tout doux avant d'aller retrouver son père.

Severus arpentait encore le salon lorsqu'Harry entra et lui jeta un coup d'œil d'appréhension. Il s'arrêta pour observer son fils. Le garçon semblait être en meilleure forme qu'un peu plus tôt. Si on faisait fit des spasmes occasionnels et de sa main bandée, il semblait allé mieux. Même s'il lui semblait plus mince. Severus se rappela que le garçon n'avait rien mangé aujourd'hui, ni ces trois derniers jours excepté les compléments nutritifs qu'il lui avait fait prendre et il était peu probable que Vespa l'ait nourrit auparavant.

« Tu as besoin de manger » dit Severus d'une voix sévère.

Harry se sentait affamé, il n'arrivait même plus à se souvenir du dernier repas qu'il avait pris. « Ouais, j'ai un peu faim. Penses-tu que Dobby pourrait m'apporter un sandwich au beurre d'arachide et à la confiture ? »

Severus observa Harry comme s'il venait de lui demander de lui décrocher la lune. Harry lui expliqua alors en quoi consistait ce sandwich et Dobby fut appelé sur place. Dobby semblait tout savoir sur le BdA & C et réapparu avec le sandwich et un verre de lait, le laissant sur la table basse. Tous deux s'assirent sur le canapé tandis que Severus observait le sandwich comme s'il s'agissait d'une potion inconnue. Harry remis à Severus un morceau de son sandwich, qui fit se former un léger rictus sur le visage du Maître des Potions.

« Essaye juste, Papa » l'invita Harry avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Le fait qu'Harry l'appelle « Papa » incita Severus à essayer de goûter à cet horrible morceau de nourriture. Il mit un morceau du sandwich dans sa bouche et trouva qu'il avait un goût assez horrible. « Tu prends réellement plaisir à manger cette chose ? »

« Ouais, c'est bon, » répondit Harry, tout en terminant son morceau. « Donc toujours aucun signe de Vespa ? »

Severus fut surpris par ce brusque changement de sujet de conversation : « Non, nous n'avons eu aucun signe d'elle. Ce qui m'amène à un sujet dont je dois discuter avec toi. »

Harry but son lait et observa l'expression sérieuse de son père.

« Albus et moi avons rencontré les membres de l'Ordre afin de les informer de l'ensemble des évènements dont tu as souffert. J'ai pensé qu'il était préférable qu'un plus grand nombre de personnes soit informé de ce qu'il s'est passé au cas où tu aurais besoin de leur aide un de ces jours. Cela pourra aussi éventuellement nous aider à capturer Vespa et de l'amener jusqu'au procès pour qu'elle paye pour tout ce qu'elle t'a fait subir. »

Harry était heureux d'apprendre que tout le monde était désormais au courant de ce qui lui était arrivé parce que cela voulait dire qu'il pourrait à présent en parler à ses amis. « Puis-je le dire à mes amis maintenant ? »

« Oui, je pense qu'ils devraient le savoir. Je veux qu'ils puissent être sur leurs gardes lorsqu'ils sont avec toi » déclara Severus tout en remettant l'autre moitié du sandwich à son fils.

« Puis-je leur demander de venir ? » Demanda Harry tout en recommençant à manger.

« Oui, tu peux leur demander de passer pour te rendre visite, » le corrigea Severus. « Je serai dans mon laboratoire à tenter de rattraper le retard que j'ai accumulé dans la préparation de mes potions. Je viendrais voir comment tu te sens un peu plus tard. » Severus jeta un dernier regard à son fils afin de l'évaluer avant de descendre vers son laboratoire.

Harry appela de nouveau Dobby et lui demanda d'aller voir Ginny, Ron et Hermione et de les ramener ici pour une petite visite. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard il entendit frapper à la porte.

« Salut les gars, entrez je vous en pris » dit Harry tout en ouvrant largement la porte avant de faire un pas en arrière pour leur permettre d'entrer. Ils l'attirèrent tous dans une étreinte en passant près de lui, même Ron, ce qui choqua un peu Harry.

Ils s'avancèrent encore un peu, timidement, à la recherche de la présence de leur professeur.

« Severus est dans son laboratoire » dit Harry pour les mettre à l'aise. « Un Jus de citrouille ? » proposa Harry tout en avançant le pichet vers Hermione en levant sa main bandée devant ses yeux pour lui prouver qu'il n'était pas en mesure de verser la boisson. Elle versa quatre verres et les remit à chacun d'entre eux avant qu'Harry ne reprenne la parole.

« Eh bien, c'est bon de vous revoir les amis » commença Harry. Il s'interrompit face aux regards inquiets qu'il reçut à cause de sa voix irritée.

Ron le coupa avant qu'il ne puisse commencer son histoire, « Harry qu'est-il arrivé à ta main et pourquoi le professeur Snape nous a-t-il empêché de te rendre visite ? Nous avons essayé de nous faufiler, mais il nous a surpris et nous a collés en retenues avec Rusard pour toute une semaine ! »

Harry haussa les sourcils face à cette révélation, « Oh désolé. Je vais lui en parler. Il est juste un peu surprotecteur en ce moment. »

Ron l'interrompit à nouveau, « Il n'a pas à te protéger de nous ! Par l'enfer Harry, qui a veillé sur toi ces cinq dernières années selon lui ! »

Une voix froide et soyeuse l'interrompit : « J'ai bien conscience de votre indéfectible dévouement Mr Weasley. Cependant, je ne vais certainement pas permettre à des élèves de se faufiler à travers ma cheminée personnelle sans avoir eu pour cela mon autorisation expresse. »

Ron sursauta au son de la voix provenant de derrière son dos. « Oh, bonjour Monsieur. Ouais, désolé pour ça. »

Severus acquiesça et s'avança vers Harry, lui remettant une petite fiole contenant un liquide bleuté. Harry le but sans poser de question et lui rendit le flacon vide. « Mais était-il nécessaire de les envoyer en retenues avec Rusard ? »

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit Harry, quelle que soit la punition que je juge bon de donner, ceci n'est en aucun soumis à tes préoccupations » énonça Snape, l'avertissement clairement présent dans la voix.

« Ouais, mais Rusard ? Severus, tu aurais pu juste leur donner des lignes ou quelque chose de ce genre » répondit Harry un peu accusateur.

« C'est bon Harry, ça va » souffla Hermione d'un ton à peine audible. Ron secoua également la tête, essayant de faire taire Harry.

« Des lignes ? » répondit Snape tout en jetant un œil sur les amis de son fils qui faisaient semblant de regarder ailleurs.

Harry pensa soudain qu'il avait peut-être fait une erreur en suggérant cette punition. « Ou peut-être pas des lignes. Peut-être juste passer l'éponge sur ce qu'ils avaient fait. Ils essayaient juste de s'assurer que j'allais bien. » Harry fut parcourut d'un spasme un peu plus fort prouvant que les effets du Doloris n'avait toujours pas disparu. Il enroula ses bras autour de son torse, espérant dissimuler le spasme jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne fin.

Severus inspira profondément, repoussant sa colère contre Vespa face aux douloureuses conséquences qu'elle avait causées à Harry. « J'espère qu'ils ont conscience que seuls tes meilleurs intérêts me tiennent à cœur et que je ne te veux aucun mal. »

Severus observa les amis d'Harry se tortiller de gêne, puis s'adressa à eux directement. « Néanmoins, deux soirées passées en la compagnie de Mr Rusard semble être une punition suffisante. J'informerais Mr Rusard que vous avez correctement assumé vos retenues tant que j'ai votre parole que vous ne retenterez plus jamais un tel exploit ? »

Ron et Hermione répondirent d'une même voix : « Oui, monsieur. »

« As-tu déjà eu l'occasion de leur expliquer ? demanda Severus à son fils. Harry secoua la tête, espérant pouvoir le faire sans la présence de son père. Il n'était pas certain de la façon dont Ron allait réagir lorsqu'il saurait comment la tante de Snape l'avait empoisonné.

« Très bien, je te laisse à ton récit alors. » Il sortit en adressant un dernier regard sévère au fils Weasley.

Dès que la porte du laboratoire fut refermée Ron reprit la parole, « Par l'enfer Harry, tu as plus d'influence que je ne le pensais ! Snape t'a vraiment écouté ! »

« Je pense qu'il se sent juste un peu coupable à propose de ce qu'il s'est passé, c'est tout. Je ne suis pas certain de pouvoir à nouveau faire annuler des retenues dans le futur. »

« C'est très bien tout ça, mais part l'enfer, que c'est-il passé ! » demanda Ginny, lasse d'attendre les explications.

« Euh, ok alors, » Harry n'arrivait pas croire qu'il puisse être si nerveux, comment raconter tout ça à ses amis. Il n'était pas certain de savoir ce qu'il redoutait le plus, leur réaction au sujet de Vespa ou leur réaction au sujet de son père. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils soient en colère contre Severus pour quelque chose qui n'était pas de sa faute.

Il se racla la gorge avant de reprendre la parole : « Bon, laissez-moi juste vous dire avant que vous ne me posiez des questions. La tante de Snape m'a empoisonné au cours de l'été. Elle ne voulait pas que Severus m'adopte parce qu'elle voulait garder tout l'héritage pour Charlet. Severus a essayé de lui donner la part de l'héritage qui lui revenait en échange de l'antidote mais elle a dit qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. Puis elle a cessé d'envoyer des petites dose d'antidote et je serais mort si Severus n'avait pas réussi à fabriquer un autre antidote, même s'il n'était pas suffisamment puissant pour me guérir, j'avais toujours besoin du vrai. Alors, Severus a voulu enlever Charlet, en échange de l'antidote. C'est la seule raison pour laquelle je suis allé danser au bal avec elle. » Il s'arrêta et observa la réaction de Ginny. Il remarqua que ses trois amis le regardaient, la bouche ouverte, aussi il poursuivit.

« D'une quelconque façon, Vespa s'est aidé d'un type qui a convoqué Dumbledore et Severus au ministère et elle est venue ici et m'a kidnappé. Quoi qu'il en soit, Vespa a dupé Severus lors de l'échange et il a dû venir me sauver dans la propriété de Vespa. Nous nous sommes échappés de cette prison et nous avons été attaqués par des espèces de chiens-vautours monstrueux et c'est comme ça que je me suis blessé à la main. » Harry leur désigna sa main bandée. « Alors maintenant, l'Ordre a pour mission d'essayer de retrouver Vespa avant qu'elle ne revienne s'en prendre à moi. »

Ginny parla la première, « Qu'est-ce que le fait d'aller au bal avec Charlet à avoir avec son enlèvement ? »

« J'ai dû lui remettre un collier Portoloin qui prendrait effet le lendemain. C'était la seule façon de la faire sortir de son école sans causer de soupçons. Je n'avais pas envie d'y aller avec elle et… » Il allait lui dire qu'il n'avait pas envie de l'embrasser non plus mais il était gêné de devoir le dire en face de ses autres amis.

« Alors, toute cette histoire de baiser n'était pas réelle ? » demanda Ginny, emplie d'espoir.

Harry la regarda dans les yeux lorsqu'il lui répondit en toute sincérité : « J'en ai détesté chaque seconde. »

Ginny rougit tout en souriant.

Ron avait du mal à comprendre toute l'histoire, mais demanda finalement : « Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire d'héritage. Je veux dire, qu'est-ce qu'elle veut, une propriété ? A quel point Snape est-il riche ? »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, « Il l'est assez, mais ce n'est pas important, de toutes façons je ne veux même pas le savoir Ron. »

Hermione semblait avoir compris l'histoire un peu mieux que les Weasley et posa une question plus importante : « Alors, pendant tout ce temps, lorsque tu ne pouvais pas manger, c'était à cause de ce que Vespa t'avait donné ? »

« Ouais, c'était affreux. Mais je suis totalement libre de tout poison maintenant. »

« Et quelle est la cause des spasmes qui te secouent de temps en temps ? » demanda Ginny.

Harry les regarda embarrassé. Il avait vraiment pensé qu'il avait réussi à leur cacher ses spasmes, mais de toute évidence il n'avait pas très bien réussi. « Vespa m'a jeté deux Doloris. Severus ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai encore quelques séquelles. Je suppose qu'il va chercher à comprendre cet effet. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle a voulu faire avec tes cheveux ? » demanda Ron en désignant sa légère calvitie.

« Je ne sais pas exactement, elle les a simplement tirés d'un coup sec. »

Les trois Gryffondor eurent l'air consterné face à cette révélation. Harry haussa les épaules, tout en laissant ses doigts courir le long de sa calvitie. Ce n'était pas très grave, mais pour une raison quelconque, il était plus embarrassé par cette blessure que par tout le reste. Il pensa qu'il pourrait porter un chapeau pendant un certain temps ou essayer de la dissimuler avec d'autres mèches de cheveux.

« Peut-être que ton père a quelque chose qui pourrait arranger ça » proposa Ron.

Harry continua à répondre à leurs questions pendant une heure environ avant que Severus ne revienne. Il regarda son père entrer dans la salle et lui adressa un sourire.

Lorsque les autres Gryffondor remarquèrent Snape, ils se levèrent pour partir.

« Harry, viens-tu en cours demain ? » demanda Hermione.

Harry se tourna vers Severus, pas vraiment sûr qu'il lui permettrait déjà d'y retourner.

Severus répondit pour lui : « En fait je n'ai pas encore eu la chance d'en parler avec Harry, mais nous partons pour le Manoir Snape dés que possible. » Severus croisa le regard surpris de son fils et poursuivit ses explications, « Je pense que tu as besoin d'un peu de temps pour récupérer avant de reprendre tes études. Bien que je souhaiterais que tu emmènes tes livres et que tu essayes de rattraper un peu de tes lectures. Ne t'inquiètes pas en ce qui concerne les livres de potions, je vais te permettre de les laisser de côté jusqu'à ce que tu ais rattrapé les autres matières. Nous reviendrons dimanche soir et tu pourras reprendre les cours lundi. »

Harry rata les regards incrédules de ses amis adressèrent à leur professeur de Potions.

Harry aurait souhaité pouvoir passer plus de temps avec ses amis avant son départ. Il pensa qu'il pouvait prendre ce risque et demanda : « Severus, penses-tu qu'il serait envisageable que mes amis puissent nous rendre une petite visite ? »

Severus haussa un sourcil, « Peut-être n'ai-je pas été assez clair… J'ai parlé de récupérer, pas causer plus de mal. » Rogue vit les épaules d'Harry s'abaissées. Le garçon semblait anéanti. « Très bien, si ils arrivent à obtenir l'autorisation de leurs parents, alors ils pourront se joindre à nous demain soir à la fin des cours. »

Les quatre Gryffondor sourirent de toutes leurs dents et Ron et Harry se donnèrent quelques tapes dans le dos.

Avant leur départ Hermione demanda : « Professeur, avez-vous quelque chose qui pourrait permettre de soigner la calvitie d'Harry ? Je pense qu'il se sent un peu embarrassé à ce sujet. »

Severus se retourna vers Harry et put constater la rougeur qui s'était étendue sur ses joues. Il prit le menton d'Harry entre ses mains et le fit baisser légèrement la tête afin de pouvoir mieux constater les dégâts. Le Maître des Potions leva sa baguette et jeta un sort qu'Hermione essaya de mémoriser. Ils purent alors tous observer les cheveux d'Harry commencer à pousser à l'endroit où se trouver précédemment la calvitie.

Harry toucha doucement l'endroit et fut surpris de constaté qu'il avait retrouvé ses cheveux. « Merci papa » dit-il sans y penser. Il leva les yeux et vit Ron relever les sourcils tendit que les filles lui souriaient.

Severus fit comme si ce n'était rien d'entendre son fils l'appeler « papa » en face de ses amis, mais était en lui-même assez satisfait par ce fait.

Hermione offrit un câlin d'au-revoir à Harry, suivit de près par Ginny. Lorsque Ginny le serra fermement dans ses bras, elle lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Je pense que tu es plutôt sexy avec cette voix rauque. »

Harry rougit jusqu'à la pointe de ses cheveux et baissa la tête afin que personne ne puisse voir son sourire.

Lorsque les Gryffondor eurent disparu au coin du couloir, Severus referma la porte et se tourna vers Harry. Il roula des yeux face à ce qu'il venait d'accepter. Cela risquait d'être un week-end très, très, très long.

**§*&o&*§**

Dans l'heure suivante Severus et Harry étaient assis dans la salle à manger formelle du Manoir Snape, devant une montagne de nourriture.

« Tu sais que je serai bien incapable de manger tout cela, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Harry en désignant du doigt son assiette pleine de nourriture.

Severus leva un sourcil : « Tu es trop mince. Mange autant que tu le peux, fais un effort, mais oui, je le sais. »

« Severus, penses-tu que tu pourrais arrêter de surveiller ce que je mange lorsque Ginny sera là ? Je veux dire, j'ai seize ans et à présent que le poison n'est plus là, mon appétit va commencer à revenir. » Demanda Harry avec espoir.

« Harry » Severus allait lui faire la leçon, mais il décida de laisser passer, « Très bien, je vais cesser de commenter tes habitudes alimentaires en face de tes amis. Cependant, si je sens que tu ne t'alimentes pas correctement, je viendrais t'en parler en privé. »

« Et essayes de ne pas me faire de leçons sur les mesures de sécurité et les autres trucs de ce genre devant elle aussi » ajouta Harry.

Severus leva un sourcil, «Sur ce point, je ne peux être d'accord. Peut-être que si tu n'étais pas si enclin aux frasques dangereuses, je pourrais reconsidérer cette demande. Pour l'instant, je crois que tes expériences passées ne sont pas là pour me convaincre que tu ne ferais pas des choses tout en sachant parfaitement que tu ne le devrais pas. »

Harry pensa que c'était malheureusement exact mais répugnait à montrer son accord avec son père sur ce point. « Ouais, mais ne fait pas toute une histoire si nous devons venir à veiller un peu tard, ok ? »

Rogue regarda son fils avec patience, autant qu'il pouvait en rassembler « Mr Potter, vous auriez dû penser à me faire ses demandes avant d'inviter vos amis. Cependant, je vais essayer de ne pas vous traiter comme si vous n'aviez encore que cinq ans. Ceci, bien évidemment, à moins que vous ne commenciez à agir comme un enfant en faisant des choses stupides. »

« Je suppose que je peux vivre avec ça. Est-ce que cela te dérange que j'aie invité mes amis ? »

Harry regarda son père reposa sa fourchette à côté de son assiette et réfléchir avant de lui répondre : « Mes sentiments à ce propos ne sont pas importants. Ceci est aussi ta maison et tu devrais te sentir libre d'inviter tes amis ici. Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que tu as mérité de passer un week-end agréable. Et cela semble plus probable avec tes amis séjournant ici. »

« Ouais, ce sera amusant. Mais, je voudrais aussi passer un bon week-end juste avec toi. » Répondit sincèrement Harry.

Severus ne répondit pas à cela, mais il était heureux d'entendre Harry dire ce genre de choses.

**§*&o&*§**

Une fois qu'Harry fut dans son lit, il espéra que Severus viendrait le voir avant d'aller se coucher. Il attendit près d'une heure avant d'entendre Severus rentrer dans sa propre chambre. Peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas dû dire toutes ces choses. Severus devait probablement penser qu'il ne voulait plus qu'il vienne lui dire bonsoir maintenant ! Harry décida de resté éveillé aussi longtemps qu'il le pourrait, au cas où son père se déciderait à venir lui dire bonne nuit.

**§*&o&*§**

Quelques heures plus tard, Severus fut réveillé par des cris provenant de la chambre d'Harry. Il attrapa sa baguette sur la table de nuit et se précipita dans la chambre de son fils. Harry se débattait dans son lit, sous les affres d'un nouveau cauchemar. A cet instant, Severus n'était pas certain de savoir comment le réveiller sans le pousser encore un peu plus dans son cauchemar.

Severus s'assit sur le bord du lit d'Harry et pressa doucement le bras de son fils, « Harry, tu es en sécurité. Réveille-toi, tu es à la maison, tout va bien à présent. »

Harry se redressa brusquement, avant de réaliser doucement où il se trouvait face à la série de souvenirs des dernières heures. Il vit que son père était assis sur son lit et détourna la tête de gêne. Par l'enfer, pourquoi tout cela devait-il lui arriver ?

« Pardon. » Harry se frotta le visage à l'aide de sa main valide, souhaitant pouvoir disparaître. « J'aurais sans doute dû jeter un sort de silence autour de mon lit. »

Severus secoua la tête et attrapa la main bandée d'Harry, « Non, il me semble que je t'ai déjà demandé de ne plus faire cela. Souhaites-tu en parler ? »

« Eh bien, tu sais ... Il y avait Vespa et ses drôles de chiens, enfin je crois. Ce n'est pas vraiment un gros problème, je sais que je suis en sécurité maintenant. » Harry se recoucha sur les oreillers, essayant de ne pas montrer à quel point ce rêve lui avait fait peur.

Severus fronça les sourcils en se demandant si Harry lui disait la vérité. Le cauchemar devait avoir été bien plus effrayant pour avoir causé de telles réactions chez Harry. Ce pauvre enfant en avait déjà bien trop vu pour son jeune âge.

« Je souhaiterais pouvoir te donner une potion de sommeil sans rêve, mais tu prends trop d'autres potions pour que cela soit sans risque. Souhaites-tu que je reste avec toi juste qu'à ce que tu te rendormes ? demanda Severus.

« Non, ce n'est pas grave. Tu n'as sûrement pas beaucoup dormi. Quoi qu'il en soit, je dois trouver un moyen pour résoudre ce problème par mes propres moyens. »

« En es-tu sûr ? Tu peux venir dormir sur le canapé dans ma chambre, si cela peut t'aider », proposa Severus, ne voulant pas laisser Harry tout seul.

« Ça ira. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas, essaye de vider ton esprit de toute pensée ayant rapport avec Vespa et essaye de dormir encore un peu » Severus ressortit, éteignant les lumières au passage.

Harry s'assit dans le noir, souhaitant ne pas avoir su être si convaincant. Il n'avait vraiment aucune idée de la façon dont il pouvait s'y prendre pour régler ce problème par lui-même. Comment était-il sensé faire pour cacher ses cauchemars à ses amis alors qu'ils allaient dormir dans une chambre non loin de la sienne ? Il décida de rester assis, essayant de rester éveillé pour que les cauchemars ne viennent pas de nouveau envahir ses rêves. Imaginer que Ginny pourrait assister à l'un de ces cauchemars suffisait à lui faire grincer des dents. C'était déjà bien assez humiliant qu'elle ait assisté à la dernière attaque de Voldemort. Le sort de silence autour de son lit serait sans doute indispensable une fois que ses amis seraient là. Mais commet allait-il faire pour parvenir à s'endormir, sachant que Vespa ou Voldemort attendait tranquillement qu'il s'assoupisse pour pouvoir l'attaquer. Il sortit du lit et se mit à faire les cent pas face à la cheminée, juste pour s'empêcher d'aller dormir.

Severus était retourné dans sa chambre, mal à l'aise à l'idée de laisser Harry gérer seul ses peurs. Il aurait voulu rester, mais Harry souhaitait sans doute qu'il le laisse un peu plus libre de ses mouvements. Après les demandes qu'il lui avait faites au repas de ne plus l'embarrasser devant ses amis, il pensa qu'il était peut-être un peu trop « sur son dos ». Les livres qu'il lisait mentionnaient que cela pouvait arriver. Mais Harry n'était pas tout à fait comme les autres adolescents de seize ans. Il avait été élevé en vivant bien plus d'horreurs que la plupart des adultes n'auraient à connaître tout au long de leur vie. Et il devrait encore en vivre d'autres avec la menace de cette prophétie planant au dessus de sa tête. Peut-être que laisser à Harry un peu plus de temps pour gérer ses problèmes par lui-même était une bonne idée après tout.

Harry garda le rythme pendant une petite demi-heure avant de s'écouler sur une chaise, épuisé. Il n'avait pas réellement réalisé qu'il était autant fatigué. Il venait tout juste de s'assoupir lorsqu'il se redressa brutalement. La vision de Vespa lui arrachant les cheveux dans un vague flash de son précédent cauchemar avait suffit à le réveiller en sursaut, lui faisant froid dans le dos. Il se releva rapidement et reprit ses allers-retours devant le feu.

Par l'enfer ! La peur commençait à le submerger. Avant qu'il ne puisse se raisonner, il attrapa sa couette aux couleurs de Gryffondor, l'un de ses oreillers et partir vers la chambre de Severus. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et sans faire de bruit se dirigea vers le canapé, face au feu de cheminée rougeoyant. Le Maître des Potions dormait toujours et Harry fût heureux de ne pas l'avoir réveillé. Le sommeil revint facilement sans qu'aucun cauchemar ne vienne le perturber cette fois.

**§*&o&*§**

Severus se réveilla et fut surpris de constater qu'Harry dormait paisiblement sur le canapé. Se levant tranquillement, il fit son chemin jusqu'à la salle de bain afin de se doucher et s'habiller. Lorsqu'il revint il fut déçu de voir qu'Harry était déjà parti. Il espérait avoir le temps de parler à Harry de ses cauchemars avant que les autres Gryffondor n'arrivent. Cette pensée en tête, il descendit à la bibliothèque et commença à lire toute une panoplie de livres sur les rêves et les cauchemars.

Après s'être levé et changé, Harry partir à la recherche de Severus. Il le retrouva à la bibliothèque, une grande pile de livres posait devant lui.

« Bonjour Monsieur » s'exclama Harry tout en allant s'installer sur une chaise aux côtés de son père.

«Bonjour. As-tu bien dormi ? » Severus constata que le garçon semblait mal à l'aise face à cette question.

« Un peu mieux. Désolé de mettre faufiler dans ta chambre la nuit dernière. »

Severus se pencha vers Harry, posant une main sur l'épaule de son fils, « Harry, tu es libre de venir dormir sur le canapé aussi souvent que tu en auras envie. Je cherchais justement dans ces livres une idée pour t'aider à lutter contre ces cauchemars qui t'affligent tant. »

« Merci, mais je suis sûr qu'ils disparaîtront d'eux-mêmes. Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai l'habitude de voir ces cauchemars interrompre mes rêves. »

Severus secoua la tête, incertain de la façon dont il devait réagir face à ce commentaire : « Néanmoins, je ne te laisserais pas gérer cela tout seul. J'ai bien l'intention de faire tout ce que je peux pour t'aider. »

Harry offrit un léger sourire à son père : « Merci, tu es vraiment un bon père. »

« Merci. »

**§*&o&*§**

Harry errait à travers les couloirs suite à l'immense déjeuner que son père l'avait forcé à avaler. Le manoir était encore plus grand qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Il y avait des chambres secrètes dissimulées un peu partout. Il en avait déjà découvert trois et essayait en ce moment d'ouvrir une porte située derrière une étagère pleine de livres lorsque Severus le découvrit.

« Qu'essayes-tu d'accomplir ? » demanda Severus voyant Harry, baguette en main, jetant différents sorts de déverrouillage à la malheureuse serrure.

« Je suis presque sûr qu'il y a une pièce secrète derrière cette étagère. Ou... peut-être que je ne devrais pas faire cela ? » Demanda Harry lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais demandé la permission de partir en exploration, à la recherche de chambres secrètes.

« Les chambres qui te sont interdites resteront verrouillées et ceux malgré tes sorts de déverrouillage. Peut-être pourrais-tu me dire ce que tu cherches dans ces chambres. »

« Rien, je ne cherche rien du tout. J'explorais simplement les lieux, mais si tu ne le veux pas, je vais juste arrêter » Harry avait la très nette impression qu'il était en train de faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

Severus passa en revue les rares salles où se trouvaient encore des objets dangereux et la tentation que devait représenter la salle secrète face à eux. « La pièce qui se trouve derrière cette étagère doit rester verrouillée car elle conduit à un endroit dont je préfères que tu restes éloigné. La salle secrète qui se trouve derrière la cheminée de mon cabinet est également hors d'atteinte. Les autres chambres restent ouvertes à tes explorations. Il suffit juste de faire attention à certains objets qui s'y trouvent et qui peuvent parfois s'avérer dangereux. »

« Qui y a-t-il derrière cette étagère ? »

« Cela ne fait pas parti de tes préoccupations, mais je me contenterais de te dire que cela ne te conduiras qu'à t'attirer des ennuis » Severus attrapa Harry pas l'épaule et l'éloigna de la porte. « A présent, viens donc commencer à rattraper tes lectures en retards. Je suis certain que tu pourrais trouver une meilleure occupation pour déployer toute cette énergie, telle que tes livres de cours, trop longtemps délaissés. »

« Oui Monsieur, mais pouvez-vous au moins me dire ce qu'il y a derrière cette étagère ? »

Severus roula des yeux face à l'insistance du garçon : « Non, cette information ne t'apportera rien de bon. Maintenant, revenons-en à tes lectures. »

Avant qu'Harry ne réalise ce qu'il faisait, il regarda Severus dans les yeux et força le passage vers ses pensées dans ses souvenirs, vers le mystère de la porte derrière l'étagère.

Un long tunnel + un portail menant à un magasin situé dans l'Allée des Embrumes + Une armoire avec des chiffres impairs sculptés sur les côtés + une cave sombre remplie de Mangemorts +…

! Clac ! Harry prit brutalement conscience qu'il venait d'être giflé. Il l'avait été avec une telle force qu'il s'était vu projeté au sol. Il leva rapidement la main, la posant à l'endroit exact où des picotements le lançaient au visage et regarda son peur, effrayé.

Bouillonnant de rage, Severus foudroyait son fils du regard : « Ne t'avises plus jamais de faire une telle chose ! Comment oses-tu ne serait ce que penser à entrer dans mes pensées sans y être inviter ? » Il attrapa son fils par le col de sa chemise et le força à se remettre debout avant de le pousser contre une chaise.

Harry continuait à regarder son père, sa main posée sur la marque rouge et chaude sur son visage. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Severus venait de la frapper.

« Tu n'as absolument aucun droit d'envahir mes pensées de cette manière ! » Severus était livide. Il ne se souciait aucunement du fait qu'Harry le regardait comme s'il était un Mangemort ou que le garçon avait une profonde marque rouge qui commençait à se former sur son visage. Le garçon avait mérité d'être puni pour l'incident qu'il venait lui-même de provoquer. Maudit gamin qui n'était pas capable de contrôler sa propre curiosité ! « Lèves-toi et files dans votre chambre. »

Lorsqu'Harry ne fit pas un geste sur sa chaise, Severus l'attrapa par le col et le rapprochant de son visage lui cria : « Exécution ! »

Harry s'avança vers sa chambre, ne jetant aucun regard en arrière à son père. Il n'arrivait pas à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Trop de pensées tourbillonnaient dans son esprit pour qu'il parvienne à y parvenir.

Severus resta seul dans le hall principal, faisant des allers-retours, essayant de retrouver une partie de son calme. Le garçon avait vu ses souvenirs. Harry savait désormais que la porte conduisait à un portail menant à l'Allée des Embrumes qui conduisait lui-même à une armoire qui l'amenait à Voldemort ! Cette information seule suffisait à justifier la gifle qu'il avait donnée à son fils. Il avait bien essayé de bloquer son esprit en repoussant Harry. Mais lorsque le garçon n'avait pas bougé, il avait été contraint d'employer les grands moyens pour éviter qu'il ne soit témoin de véritables horreurs.

Comment pouvait-il garder Harry en sécurité dans cette maison en sachant que son fils savait à présent comment se rendre auprès de Voldemort ? Le garçon était loin d'être prêt à se battre contre lui, et bien loin d'être suffisamment fort émotionnellement parlant pour faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et sachant combien son fils pouvait se montrer impulsif à certains moments, combien il pourrait être prompt à partir sauver des gens sur un coup de tête grâce à ce portail était une menace encore plus grande.

Maudit gamin qui ne savait pas lorsqu'il devait laisser tomber et accepter les choses telles qu'elles étaient. Severus revint près de l'étagère et commença à jeter toute une nouvelle série de sorts sur la porte. Il invoqua une salle supplémentaire qui lui indiquerait si quelqu'un venait à poser ne serait qu'un orteil dans la pièce. Ayant retrouvé un peu de son calme, il décida d'aller donner son point de vue à Harry sur ce qu'il venait juste de faire.

Harry avait tourné en rond pendant quelques temps dans sa chambre avant de se laisser submerger par les derniers évènements. Comment Severus avait-il pu faire cela ? Il lui avait promis de ne jamais lui faire de mal, il l'avait PROMIS ! Comment pouvait-il encore croire un seul mot de ce que son père lui avait dit, s'il lui avait menti sur ce point. Il laissa sa tête tomber entre ses mains et laissa l'injustice de la situation le submerger.

Severus ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans la chambre. Harry se remit vivement debout pour faire face à son père.

« Viens ici et assieds-toi » siffla Severus tout en lui désignant un siège.

Harry jeta à son père un regard empli de ressentiment, mais fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé, il s'assit et regarda ses mains.

« Par l'enfer, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Il ne vous est jamais venu à l'esprit que cette maison pouvait contenir toute une série de dangers qui pourraient causer ta mort ? Il ne t'est jamais apparu que je pouvais simplement faire de mon mieux pour te protéger ? Regardes-moi lorsque je te parle ! » Severus attrapa durement le menton d'Harry et le força à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu m'as frappé » déclara Harry d'un ton accusateur tout en essayant de s'extraire de la poigne de son père.

Severus tint fermement le visage de son fils et abaissa le sien afin de se retrouver à son niveau, séparés par uniquement par quelques centimètres, « Et je le referai si tu t'avises encore de t'introduire dans mes souvenirs. »

« Lâches-moi ! » Harry attrapa la main de Severus et tenta de lui faire lâcher prise. Severus resserra encore un peu sa prise sur le menton de son fils et ramena son visage vers lui.

« Cesses d'agir comme si tu ne méritais pas ce qui t'est arrivé. Tu n'éprouves donc pas le moindre regret, n'est-ce pas ? Alors dit-moi, que comptes-tu faire de tes toutes nouvelles connaissances ? Te rendre auprès de Voldemort peut-être ? »

Harry flancha face au ton que Severus avait utilisé. « Je suis désolé, d'accord. Je ne savais même pas que j'allais faire ça, c'est juste arrivé comme ça. »

Severus était déçu qu'Harry ne semble pas comprendre la gravité de ses actions. Il semblait que le garçon pensait être la victime dans toute cette histoire mais ce n'était pas le cas cette fois.

« Je pense que tout ira mieux lorsque tu prendras la peine de ressentir un minimum de regrets face à tes actes. » Severus relâcha Harry et appela, « Kinsey ! »

L'elfe de maison apparut dans la salle et pris conscience de la scène qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Elle regarda avec effroi Severus tout en ayant remarqué la nouvelle marque rouge sur la joue du garçon. « Oui Maître ? »

« Va informer Minerva que les élèves de Gryffondor ne pourront pas se joindre à nous ce week-end. »

Harry se releva pour protester, « Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! » Il fut repoussé d'une forte pression sur la poitrine qui le fit se rasseoir dans sa chaise une nouvelle fois.

« Fermez-votre bouche Mr Potter » le prévint Snape d'un ton glacial qui fit obéir Harry.

Kinsey regarda tristement Harry avant de disparaître.

« Tu vas rester sur ce siège jusqu'à ce que tu ais pris conscience de la gravité de tes actes. Si tu devais ne serais-ce que te lever pour t'étirer, tu regretterais d'être sortit de ton lit ce matin ! » Severus tourna les talons et sortit de la chambre, claquant la porte au passage.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que son professeur puisse être aussi fou. Il voulait se lever et le suivre mais se ravisa, ne voulant pas courir le risque de se faire prendre.

Après qu'une bonne heure ce soit écoulée, durant laquelle il n'avait fait que se poser en victime de tout ce qui lui arrivait, Harry réussit finalement à entrevoir les évènements sous un angle différent. Peut-être que Severus essayer juste de le protéger de Voldemort. Le portail semblait mené vers une des boutiques de l'Allée des Embrumes. L'endroit était encore clair dans son esprit tandis que la colère de Snape commençait à prendre sens. Peut-être que le professeur pensait qu'il allait utiliser cette armoire pour courir après Voldemort ? Ouais, comme s'il était fou, même lui n'était pas aussi courageusement inconscient !

Lorsque deux heures se furent écoulées, la porte s'ouvrit et Severus s'avança dans la pièce, tenant une potion et un tube de crème. Il les posa sur la petite table de nuit et se dirigea vers le canapé, faisant signe à Harry de le rejoindre. Il se tourna alors vers son fils et pris doucement en coupe le visage du garçon pour examiner sa joue avec sa main. Harry recula légèrement mais n'essaya pas de s'échapper.

« Harry, tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce que tu représentes pour moi, n'est-ce pas ? L'idée que tu puisses te fourrer dans des dangers dont je ne puisse pas te sauver est un cauchemar qui me hante chaque nuit. J'ai ce désir irrépressible de te protéger de toute souffrance qui pourrait à nouveau t'arriver. Je t'aime comme mon propre fils. » Severus sentit qu'il commençait à s'étouffer mais il avala difficilement et poursuivit, tenant à tout prix à ce que son message soit entendu par son fils.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que Severus ai pu lui dire toutes ces choses. Ce message le toucha en plein cœur et lui fit monter une boule dans la gorge. Il se sentait plus coupable que jamais auparavant. Son père lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

« Je sais que dans le passé tu n'as jamais vraiment eu un parent pour prendre soin de ton bien-être. Je sais aussi combien tu peux te montrer brave, pensant que personne ne souffrirait si tu devais être blessé, et que personne n'a jamais vraiment fait attention à ce que tu ne le sois pas. Mais tu dois prendre conscience que je suis là maintenant. Je vais veiller sur toi et agir comme n'importe quel parent devrait le faire. Tu dois me croire lorsque je te dis que je veux te transmettre toutes mes connaissances. Ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui n'était rien d'autre que de saper mon autorité. Tu voulais avoir les mêmes connaissances que moi. Tu as voulu prendre ces connaissances, tu me les as volé d'une certaine manière, puisque tu les as prises sans ma permission. Cela m'a profondément blessé que tu puisses me faire une telle chose. »

Harry sentit qu'il ne pourrait pas supporter d'entendre plus de douleur dans la voix de son père. « Je suis désolé, je le suis vraiment. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, c'est juste arrivé comme ça et je sais que c'est une excuse stupide, mais… je suis vraiment désolé. » Penser qu'il avait blessé l'homme qui lui avait appris à aimer et à être aimer, lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux.

Severus enroula son bras autour des épaules de son fils et l'attira contre lui. Il le tint simplement, sachant comment le garçon devait se repentir à présent. Harry posa son visage contre le torse de son père, pouvant à présent sentir les remords face à ses actes. Il n'avait jamais clairement voulu Legilimencer Severus tel qu'il devait le penser, mais il pouvait comprendre tout à fait clairement désormais le point de vue de l'homme.

« Tu dois me promettre quelque chose » Severus attendit qu'Harry le regarde dans les yeux avant de poursuivre : « Tu dois me promettre que tu ne mettras jamais les pieds dans cette pièce. »

Harry hocha la tête, marquant son accord, « Oui monsieur, je vous le promets. »

« Eh bien, maintenant que cette question est réglée, » Severus tendit la main et appela : « Accio potion d'Harry et crème. » Les objets atterrirent en douceur dans sa main. « La potion sert à combattre les derniers effets du Doloris. Bien que je remarque qu'ils ont presque totalement disparu. »

Harry bu la potion, heureux d'être débarrassé de ces spasmes gênants. Severus tourna doucement le visage de son fils et appliqua la crème sur l'ecchymose rouge que sa colère avait formée sur la joue. Il regretté d'avoir laissé une empreinte si profonde.

Harry regarda son père dans les yeux et énonça très clairement : « Ne me frappes plus, d'accord ? »

Severus entendit l'autorité présente dans la voix de son fils qui lui indiqua clairement que ce n'était pas une requête. Le garçon lui faisait savoir que ce n'était pas acceptable.

« Entendu » répondit Severus, éprouvant un profond respect pour son fils en lui tenant tête, et plus important encore, en se défendant.

**À suivre**


	36. L'Ordre

Titre Anglais : Harry's Last Hope

Titre Français : Le dernier espoir d'Harry

Auteur : Teachersnape64

Chapitre traduit par : Patmolcornedrue

Bêta traductrice : Remus James Lupin

Bêta Correctrice : Sheltan

Rasing : T

Etat de la fic en anglais : Fini (53 chap)

Etat de la fic en français : 36 traduit : En cours :

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumer : L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

**Chapitre 36 : L'Ordre.**

Harry sortit les livres de cours qu'il avait amené avec lui de son sac de classe. Il était déterminé à faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour rattraper son comportement de ce matin et surtout le vol de souvenirs de son père. Il n'avait jamais vu Severus être autant en colère contre lui auparavant, pas même la fois où il avait fouillé dans sa pensine. Le sentiment d'avoir blessé Severus était encore bien présent. Il le rongea pour le reste de l'après-midi, ce qui l'empêcha de réellement se concentrer sur ce qu'il lisait.

Il ne restait qu'une dizaine de minutes avant l'heure du dîner lorsqu'il alla se débarbouiller avant de descendre afin d'être sûr de ne pas arriver en retard. Sur le chemin qui menait à la salle à manger, il vit plusieurs hiboux se reposant dans l'entrée. Ils devaient sûrement attendre les réponses de Severus. Harry se demanda ce qui avait bien pu se passer pour qu'il reçoive autant de lettres d'un seul coup. Il s'arrêta devant le bureau de son père et attendit qu'il remarque sa présence.

Severus finit de rédiger la réponse aux derniers évènements, la plia et la posa sur son bureau lorsqu'il remarqua Harry debout devant la porte.

« Entre Harry et assieds toi. Je reviens tout de suite » Severus ramassa sa réponse et partit dans l'entrée.

Harry s'assit essayant de ne pas regarder le courrier ouvert sur le bureau de Severus. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était bien d'aller fouiller dans le courrier de son professeur. Il essaya aussi de ne pas regarder vers la cheminée, sachant très bien qu'il y avait une porte secrète cachée derrière le mur. Ses yeux revenaient toujours tourner autour de la cheminée. Peut-être que la porte était cachée derrière les lambris sous le manteau ?

« N'as-tu rien appris de ta dernière leçon ? » s'éleva d'un ton froid provenant de la porte. Severus avait remarqué ce qu'Harry ne quittait pas des yeux. La pièce derrière la cheminée était bien trop dangereuse pour qu'il ne puisse qu'autoriser son fils à y jeter un coup d'œil.

Harry détourna la tête et observa son père, ses longues robes de Maître des Potions se gonflant derrière lui.

« Je n'ai rien fait, monsieur » expliqua rapidement Harry.

« Il vaut mieux si tu sais ce qui est bien pour toi. J'attends de toi un comportement exemplaire pour le reste du week-end. »

« Oui, monsieur. Je vais faire de mon mieux. » Répondit Harry avec un léger sourire. Le professeur le regarda alors avec un sourcil relevé et Harry eu l'intelligence d'arrêter de sourire. Il observa son professeur tandis qu'il se rasseyait derrière son bureau.

« Très bien. A présent, je dois te tenir informer des derniers évènements qui sont survenus. Il semblerait qu'il y ait eu une faille dans les barrières de sécurité de Poudlard. Heureusement, personne n'a été blessé. Nous supposons que les responsables étaient à ta recherche puisqu'ils ont été aperçus près des dortoirs de la Tour Gryffondor. En fait ils ont été bloqués par une barrière de protection sur le chemin de la Tour Gryffondor. Pour l'instant, nous ne pouvons que supposer car ils n'ont pas été appréhendés. Nous supposons également qu'il s'agissait de disciples de Voldemort puisqu'un témoin prétend avoir vu les suspects portaient des masques. » Severus s'arrêta un instant pour juger de la réaction d'Harry. Le garçon était resté assis, le visage sans émotion, comme s'il était habitué à ce genre de choses, ce qui était malheureusement le cas.

« Les protections ont été renforcées de nouveau, mais nous commençons à croire qu'il y a une faille de l'intérieur. Je vais interroger certains de mes Serpentards lorsque nous rentrerons. » Expliqua Severus d'un ton acerbe.

« Severus, cela fait déjà deux fois que les Mangemorts percent les protections. Pourquoi s'affaiblissent-elles ainsi ? »

Severus inspira profondément avant de répondre. « Harry, je pense que tu dois savoir qu'Albus ne va pas très bien ces derniers temps. Et puisqu'il s'affaiblit, les protections semblent s'affaiblir aussi. »

Harry était plus que surpris d'entendre une telle chose. Il n'avait jamais pensé que Dumbledore était vieux. Mais à bien y réfléchir, l'homme n'était plus tout jeune non plus. Cela attristait Harry de penser que le directeur puisse vieillir. « Est-ce pour cela que les Mangemorts sont de plus en plus hardi afin de franchir les barrières de l'école ? »

« Je n'en suis pas certain, mais ils semblent être prêt à prendre de gros risques pour mettre la main sur toi. Peut-être que cela à avoir avec le fait que tu va devenir majeur cette été, ou bien cela ne concerne que la santé d'Albus. Une fois encore nous ne pouvons que spéculer. Que penses-tu de tout cela ? »

« Rien, je veux dire que je n'ai jamais eu de rêves ou quoi que ce soit d'autres à ce sujet. Je pensais juste qu'il en avait après moi à cause de la prophétie. Severus, penses-tu que je pourrais gagner en puissance lorsque j'aurais atteint mes dix-sept ans ? »

Severus envisagea de ne pas répondre à cette question mais décida finalement de se lancer : « Oui, je le crois. Après avoir été témoin de la magie instinctive que tu possèdes, je pense qu'il y a effectivement de grandes chances, il doit y avoir une raison pour de telles manifestations. De plus, dix-sept ans est l'âge de raison, celui où tout adolescent est dès lors considéré en tant qu'adulte, je crois que nous aurons les réponses à de nombreuses questions ce jour-là. A présent, notre retour à Poudlard pourrait être compromis, je ne suis pas certain qu'il soit sage d'y retourner. Je commence à perdre confiance, les protections de l'école ne sont peut-être plus en mesure de te protéger correctement des gens qui te veulent du mal. »

« Mais, je dois y retourner. Je veux dire, j'ai déjà raté beaucoup trop de cours et je dois les rattraper. » Harry espérait vraiment que son père n'avait pas l'intention de le garder ici par mesure de sécurité.

« Harry, tu feras ce que je juge nécessaire pour te garder en sécurité. Albus a convoqué une réunion d'urgence de l'Ordre dont je serai l'hôte, ce soir. Tu as l'ordre formel de rester dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce que nous ayons fini. Est-ce clair ? »

« Mais, si la réunion parle de moi, alors je… » Harry croisa le regard de son père et changea d'avis sur ce qu'il convenait de répondre : « Oui, Monsieur. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle à manger et dinèrent en silence. Harry était bouleversé d'être privé de réunion alors qu'ils allaient parler de lui. Severus était inquiet face aux derniers événements qui avaient eu lieu à l'école. Il avait ressenti la force des appels de Voldemort à travers la marque noire sur son bras presque constamment ces derniers jours et cela ne présageait rien de bon.

Quelque chose de grand se préparait sûrement. Severus s'inquiétait constamment du fait que son fils n'était pas préparé à gérer ce genre de situation. Penser à Harry faisant face à Voldemort lui envoyait toujours des frissons dans le dos. Harry venait tout juste d'être débarrassé de ce maudit poison, et il devait maintenant faire face à une tentative d'enlèvement. La réunion de l'Ordre de ce soir porterait uniquement sur ce problème. Il n'était toujours pas certain de savoir quel était la solution à ce problème, mais une chose était certaine : Harry n'était pas prêt à se mesurer à Voldemort. Ses pensées furent interrompues par Harry.

«Severus, tu crois que je pourrais assister à la réunion juste pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé à l'école ? Je pourrais aller dans ma chambre juste après, » demanda Harry avec véhémence.

« Je pense qu'il est préférable que tu montes dans ta chambre dès que tu auras fini de manger. Je te donnerais les détails que je jugerai nécessaire » répondit Severus, connaissant suffisamment la position de certains membres de l'Ordre concernant la future formation de son fils dans un endroit protégé en dehors de l'école. Il ne voulait pas imaginer quel serait la réaction d'Harry à cette proposition.

Harry musela sa colère, difficilement. « Oui, Monsieur. »

Dès que le dîner prit fin, Harry monta dans sa chambre, comme promis. Il essaya de se concentrer sur la lecture de son livre de métamorphose, mais cela devint de plus en plus difficile. Il pouvait entendre des voix et des bruits de pas, il savait que la réunion avait déjà commencé. Il entendit quelqu'un élever la voix puis ce fut le silence. Il pensa que Severus devait avoir jeté un sort de confidentialité car il ne parvenait plus à entendre le moindre son.

Soudain, une idée lui vint, c'était une idée stupide, mais il n'arrivait pas à se raisonner. Harry se faufila tranquillement dans la chambre de Severus et alla vers le placard. Il savait que sa cape d'invisibilité était là. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour trouver le paquet enveloppé de papier kraft. Harry ouvrit le paquet qui révéla la cape d'invisibilité que son père James lui avait laissé. Il l'enveloppa autour de lui et descendit les escaliers après s'être jeté un sort de silence. Ce ne serait pas une riche idée de se faire prendre, simplement parce que quelqu'un l'aurait entendu respirer ou se déplacer.

Harry descendit dans la grande salle de séjour et vit qu'il y avait une vingtaine de membres de l'Ordre présents. Parmi eux se trouvait : Dumbledore, Shaklebolt, Lupin, McGonagall, Tonks, les parents Weasley ainsi que leurs fils aînés et Maugrey. Heureusement pour lui, Maugrey était appuyé derrière une colonne de marbre d'où il ne pourrait voir Harry même avec son œil magique.

Maugrey était en colère et élevait la voix pour se faire entendre, « Le garçon doit être retiré de l'école et emmené dans un lieu plus sûr, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit devienne plus fort. Nous ne pouvons pas le protéger correctement à l'école, cela semble plus qu'évident à présent ! »

Arthur fut le suivant à prendre la parole, « Nous ne pouvons pas l'empêcher de mener une vie normale. Que cherchez-vous à faire Alastor, le former comme un bon petit soldat ! »

« Alastor, c'est un garçon de seize ans qui ne souhaite qu'avoir la chance de mener une vie normale. Mais je comprends ce qu'une formation avec des maîtres spécialisés représente. Nous savons tous que son destin est exceptionnel. » Poursuivit Lupin.

« Je suis d'accord avec Alastor, il devrait être retiré de l'école et emmené dans un endroit tenu secret afin de recevoir une formation appropriée. Je ne pense pas que nous devrions nous préoccuper du fait qu'il devrait avoir une chance de mener une vie normale. Le fait est qu'il n'est pas normal, il est destiné à combattre les forces du mal qui menacent notre monde » déclara Shacklebolt.

Molly Weasley ne parvint pas à tenir sa langue plus longtemps, « C'est la chose la plus ridicule que je n'ai jamais entendu ! Il est normal ! Ce n'est tout de même pas sa faute s'il a été marqué ainsi ! Harry mérite plus de respect que ça, vous ne pouvez pas simplement l'enlever à la famille qu'il s'est crée par lui-même. »

« La famille ? C'est une plaisanterie ! Il a été adopté par un Mangemort ! Le ministère n'aurait jamais dû permettre une telle chose de se produire en premier lieu ! » Déclara Maugrey avec tout le mépris dont il était capable.

Harry regarda Severus qui restait tranquillement assis, sans même contredire Maugrey.

Arthur se releva en un éclair : « Ne vous avisez jamais de dire ce genre de choses devant Harry ! S'il vous entendez parler de Severus de cette façon, vous vous le mettriez à dos définitivement. Est-ce ce que vous souhaitez Maugrey ? Severus a été un père exemplaire pour lui et Harry à bien plus besoin de lui qu'il n'aura jamais besoin de vous ! »

Harry n'arriva pas à croire ce qu'il entendit ensuite Lupin répliquer : « Son vrai père demanderait réparation s'il savait que Harry avait été adopté par lui ! Je pense également que le garçon devrait être retiré de cette maison et de Poudlard. »

Harry ne pensait pas qu'il pourrait jamais pardonner à Remus d'avoir dit cela. Cela le mit en colère au-delà de ce que les mots peuvent décrire, entendre ces gens parler de Severus comme s'il n'était encore rien d'autre qu'un sale Mangemort.

« Harry restera avec moi » déclara simplement Severus. Il ne semblait pas éprouver le besoin de se défendre.

« Harry devrait vraiment être formé correctement » déclara McGonagall. « Il s'est montré plutôt distrait ces derniers temps. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il soit capable de suivre les cours et d'être formé parallèlement, Severus. Peut-être, qu'un lieu différent lui serait favorable. Peut-être que Mr Maugrey serait un bon formateur pour préparer Harry à ce qui l'attend au dehors. »

« Le garçon a besoin de discipline et de se concentrer sur la défaite de Voldemort ! » gronda Maugrey.

Harry sentit son cœur battre la chamade, n'en pouvant plus d'entendre ces gens décider de son sort. Il ne voulait pas être emmené ailleurs et être formé. Il voulait retourner à l'école et voir ses amis, jouer au Quidditch, voir Ginny ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'ils puissent parler de lui comme s'il n'était qu'une sorte de robot et Severus qui ne se donnait même pas la peine de les arrêter.

« Je connais un endroit qui est incartable et qui pourrait faire un excellent centre d'entraînement » proposa Shacklebolt.

Harry ne pouvait pas en entendre plus ! Ils allaient l'emmener loin de Severus ! Il sentit la sensation familière de sa magie se concentrant par elle-même. Il essaya de la retenir, tenta de la contrôler. Sa magie semblait de plus en plus se concentrer et il n'était pas certain de ce qu'il adviendrait s'il venait à la libérer. Il essaya de toutes ses forces de la contenir, de la faire disparaître.

Brusquement, la salle commença à trembler, comme s'il y avait un tremblement de terre. Le lustre se balançait aux dessus des membres de l'Ordre assemblaient dans la salle. Les vases et les statues tintaient les uns contres les autres. Tout le monde se releva et sortit sa baguette. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux avec frénésie, cherchant la cause de cette secousse tandis que les objets précieux commençaient à s'écraser sur le sol autour d'eux.

Une voix dure s'éleva alors dans la pièce, « Mr Potter, montrez-vous immédiatement ! » Severus regardait autour de lui, sachant que son fils se trouvait ici quelque part. « IMMEDIATEMENT ! » répéta-t-il de la pire voix qu'il fut capable, il fallait que tout cela cesse avant qu'Harry ne cause plus de dégâts.

Harry était mortifié, il laissa tomba la cape sur le sol et s'avança dans la pièce. Il regardait son père avec anxiété tandis que les tremblements de la salle cessèrent. Lorsqu'il regarda autour de lui, il vit que tous les yeux étaient posés sur lui.

Le regard d'Harry croisa alors l'œil magique de Maugrey, « Par l'enfer, pour qui vous vous prenez pour parler ainsi de mon père ! Vous et votre entraînement pouvez aller voir en enfer si j'y suis car vous êtes bien la dernière personne dont je voudrais jamais apprendre quoi que ce soit ! »

Harry tourna sur lui-même et regarder Remus, « Et toi ! Je pensais que tu devais être là pour moi ! Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Maugrey ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir ! »

Lupin était mortifié et dû s'asseoir, sous le choc.

Les membres de l'Ordre semblaient essayer d'apaiser Harry en l'incitant à s'asseoir, mais il n'avait pas besoin de leur préoccupation. Il se tourna ensuite vers McGonagall : « Comment pouvez-vous ne serez-ce que pensez à me séparer de mes amis ! Vous savez ce qu'ils représentent pour moi ! Ca ne vous a pas suffit de laisser une meurtrière m'enlever ? Maintenant, vous voulez me séparer de Severus ? Je suis malade et fatigué de voir que vous ne cesser de vous mêler de ma vie ! » Il put entendre de nombreux halètements s'élever autour de lui.

La main de Minerva alla se poser sur sa poitrine et elle le regardait comme si elle avait du mal à respirer.

« C'est assez ! » s'éleva la voix froide et soyeuse qui parvint à geler d'inquiétude Harry. Il sentit son père le saisir par l'épaule, d'une prise semblable à celle d'un étau. Harry fut durement agrippé par le bras et traîné jusqu'à la bibliothèque attenante.

« Qu'est-ce qui te donne le droit de parler à des adultes de cette manière ? Ces personnes sont nos aînés, tu devais les respecter pour les postes qu'ils occupent. Je n'ai jamais rencontré de garçon plus irrespectueux de toute ma vie ! »

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais de ce qu'ils ont dit de toi ? Comment peux-tu simplement rester assis là et les laisser dire toutes ces choses sur toi ! » Harry essaya de se dégager mais Severus le maintint par l'épaule, serrant au point qu'il avait l'impression que son épaule aurait pu se briser.

«Tu as dépassé les limites, Harry. Comment oses-tu parler avec une telle impertinence ? » Severus utilisa sa voix la plus basse et grave pour imposer son point de vue au garçon, « J'ai profondément honte de toi. »

Harry le regarda, tandis qu'un sentiment de honte déferler sur lui. Ces mots le blessaient bien plus que n'importe quelle gifle ne saurait le faire.

« Tu vas retourner là-bas dans l'instant et prier pour qu'ils acceptent tous tes excuses, dans le cas contraire tu m'écriras cinquante pages dans lesquelles tu expliqueras ta quête du pardon. »

« Mais ... » commença à protester Harry avant que Severus ne l'attrape par les deux bras et l'approchent si près de son visage qu'ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez.

« J'ai dit : des excuses ! » siffla Severus au plus près du visage de son fils.

Harry baissa la tête, totalement humilié. Il se tourna et repartit vers le salon. Il s'adressa au groupe dans son ensemble et marmonna un vague « Désolé ».

« Cette fois-ci, avec sincérité » exigea Severus.

Ça n'aurait pas pu être plus humiliant. Harry se retourna à nouveau vers le groupe, « Je suis désolé d'avoir interrompu votre réunion et je n'aurais pas dû dire toutes ces choses. » Il regarda McGonagall et la vit acquiescer.

Il se retourna alors vers son père et lui demanda d'une voix calme, « Severus, tu ne vas pas les laisser m'emmener, n'est-ce pas ? »

Severus s'approcha de son fils et lui dit d'une voix douce, « Harry, quand vas-tu commencer à me faire confiance ? »

Severus regarda les Harry voûter les épaules, vaincu. Il enroula alors son bras autour des épaules de son fils : « Viens t'asseoir. »

Ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le long canapé, faisant face au reste du groupe. Harry ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à croiser le regard de qui que ce soit. Il regardait ses mains, tout en jouant nerveusement avec sa baguette.

Severus garda son bras enroulé autour des épaules de son fils, lui manifestant ainsi son soutien, « Harry restera avec moi. Je suis pleinement conscient du fait que certains d'entre vous me considèrent comme un très mauvais choix pour occuper la place d'un parent pour Mr Potter. Qu'importe, je ne me préoccupe guère de ce que les autres pensent de moi. »

Severus se tourna vers Maugrey avant de reprendre la parole, « Je sais quels ont été mes contributions dans cette guerre. J'en resterai là. Mr Potter n'est pas une marchandise dont vous pouvez discuter avec un tel mépris pour son bien-être. Il est mon fils et je prendrais toutes les décisions le concernant dorénavant. Je reconnais qu'il a besoin d'une formation spécialisée. Toutefois, il restera avec moi. Ce point n'est pas ouvert au débat. Je crois que Poudlard sera un endroit on ne peut plus adéquat pour le former en matière de défense. Puis-je compter sur votre soutien dans cette importante entreprise commune ? » Le regard de Severus passa alors d'un membre à l'autre, jusqu'à ce qu'il les ait tous observés un par un.

Ils acceptèrent chacun leur tour.

Maugrey ne put qu'acquiescer la décision mais murmura : « Il est évident que vous avez toutes les cartes en mains. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » Demanda Harry avec irritation.

Maugrey lui jeta un regard sévère, « Cela signifie Potter, que votre allégeance va à votre père, et non à l'Ordre du Phénix. Cette situation met Severus en position de force. »

« Je n'ai jamais été autorisé à assister à une réunion de l'Ordre, alors comment mon allégeance pourrait-elle revenir à l'Ordre ? » répondit Harry avec agacement. « Je veux voir mourir Voldemort autant que chacune des personnes présentes dans cette pièce. Il semble simplement que je sois celui qui doive le faire. »

Bill Weasley demanda alors : « Harry, par l'enfer, comment la pièce a t'elle pu trembler à ce point ? Est-ce que c'est toi qui as fait ça ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, mais répondit : « Je suppose que lorsque je suis vraiment en colère, il arrive ce genre de chose, parfois. »

Les membres de l'Ordre se regardèrent, cherchant à comprendre ce phénomène.

Severus se racla la gorge avant de dire, « Cette magie est ce qui nous a sauvé des bêtes dont je vous ai parlé lors de la dernière réunion. Je n'ai bien évidemment pas été capable de bien vous décrire la magie incontrôlée utilisée de manière exacte. C'est assez impressionnant d'y assister lorsque toute la magie est totalement libérée. Heureusement, Mr Potter a eu le bon sens de ne pas laisser ceci se produire ici ce soir. »

Remus prit la parole d'une voix tremblante : « Si les tremblements de la salle ne sont que le reflet d'une magie contenue, je ne peux que frémir à l'idée de ce qu'elle donnerait en étant libérée. Comprends-tu à présent pourquoi nous nous préoccupons du fait que tu dois recevoir une formation appropriée en défense, Harry ? »

« Oui Remus, je ne suis pas aussi insensée que vous semblez le croire. Je sais ce que l'avenir me réserve. » Répondit Harry avec force tout en posant sa tête sur l'avant-bras de son père. Il savait que cette action en mettrait plus d'un mal-à-l'aise, car elle signifiait pleinement où et de qui il puisait sa force.

Severus lui offrit un signe encourageant, mais resta silencieux. Il sentait que son fils avait besoin de mettre les choses au point à sa manière.

Remus le regarda avec remords lorsqu'il reprit la parole, « Harry, je ne peux que plaider la stupidité pour la manière dont j'ai parlé de Severus. Je n'avais pas conscience de la profonde relation de protection qu'il t'offrait. Je te demande pardon Harry. »

Harry regarda le dernier Maraudeur et l'air clairement blessé qu'il arborait, « Penses-tu vraiment que mes parents ne voudraient pas que je sois heureux ? Parce que je ne me souci guère plus de ce qu'ils pourraient penser. J'ai été seul pendant bien trop longtemps, Remus. »

Cette dernière phrase fit monter les larmes aux yeux de nombreux membres de l'Ordre. Tous avait conscience que la famille Potter avait été sacrifiée. Et que ce garçon était celui qui en avait le plus payé les conséquences.

« Harry, il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir, quelque chose que vous devriez savoir tous les deux en fait. » Remus regarda Severus lorsqu'il poursuivit, « Lily t'a toujours fait confiance, Severus. Elle voulait vraiment que tu deviennes leur gardien du secret. James a posé son veto, mais Lily était certaine que tu étais la seule personne qui ne pourrait jamais trahir leur cachette. Elle estimait que si tu étais assez fort pour tromper Voldemort quotidiennement dans son propre quartier général, alors tu serais incapable de céder, même sous la pression, même sous la torture. » Remus regarda Harry : « Alors, pour répondre à ta question, je pense que ta mère ne voudrais pas seulement que tu sois heureux, je pense qu'elle approuverait ta nouvelle famille. Je suis désolé de te perturber Harry, mais tu sais ce que tu représentes pour moi. »

« Merci de me l'avoir dit Remus. Ca signifie vraiment beaucoup pour moi. Je ne voulais pas être aussi dur, à propos de ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt, » Harry lui offrit un léger sourire.

Severus était gelé sur place, face à cette nouvelle information. Cela signifiait bien plus pour lui que ce que quiconque pouvait imaginer. Lily avait toujours tenu une place spéciale dans son cœur, et savoir qu'elle confiance elle avait placé en lui, le faisait se sentir entier. Adopter Harry semblait être bien plus correct, si c'était encore possible.

Harry remarqua que Severus semblait être pris dans ses pensées. Il pensa que cela devait avoir un rapport avec l'une des choses que Remus venait de dire sur sa maman. Il se pencha et lui murmura : « Vas-tu bien ? »

Severus se recomposa rapidement, « Je vais bien. »

Albus pris la parole, d'une voix calme, qui aida le groupe à se recentrer : « Je voudrais proposer un nouveau plan. La place de professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal est de nouveau vaquante. Je souhaiterais qu'un auror occupe ce poste et viennent enseigner son savoir aux élèves, il pourrait par ailleurs devenir le professeur particulier de Mr Potter. Je tiens aussi à ce qu'Harry suive des cours particuliers en Potions, Sortilèges et Métamorphoses, ces cours seront d'un niveau supérieur à ceux dispensées aux autres élèves. Je le dispenserais de suivre les autres cours qui ne lui seront pas utiles pour combattre Voldemort. Si vous le souhaitez Severus, vous pouvez choisir vous-même le nouveau professeur de DCFM. Si vous le voulez toujours, vous pourriez tout aussi bien revendiquez ce poste. »

Severus réfléchit pendant un moment, tout en ressassant la question. Il avait toujours souhaité enseigner la DCFM, il avait redemandé ce poste année après année. Mais à présent, tant de chose reposaient sur ce poste. La seule question était : Qu'est-ce qui serait le mieux pour Harry ? Qui avait le plus à apprendre à Harry ?

C'est en gardant ce fil de pensées que Severus annonça : « Je suis absolument sûr et certain que la meilleure personne pour enseigner à Mr Potter est Maugrey. »

Harry se releva : « Pas question ! Je ne vais pas ... » Il fut brusquement coupé lorsque Severus se releva à son tour et l'attrapa par la peau du cou.

D'une voix calme, Severus lui dit : « Assieds Toi. »

Harry se rassit, mais était hérissé de colère par la personne qu'avait choisie son père. Il jeta un regard mauvais vers Maugrey, le défiant d'accepter le poste.

Maugrey regarda Severus comme s'il n'avait pas encore digéré cette annonce surprenante. Il finit par acquiescer et lui dire : « J'accepte. » Il jeta ensuite un coup d'œil magique vers Harry et demanda : « Avez-vous un problème avec cela ? »

Harry aurait voulu crier : « Par l'enfer, oui, j'ai un problème avec ça ! » Mais il savait que Maugrey était le plus grand Auror au monde. Qu'il pouvait apprendre beaucoup de cet homme. Plus important encore que ces propres sentiments, il savait que s'il contredisait la décision de son père, il signifierait à chacune des personnes présentes que Severus n'avait pas la moindre autorité sur lui. Il avait travaillé trop dur pour rendre cette relation fonctionnelle pour venir tout gâcher maintenant.

Severus était assis, les mains croisées sur les genoux, sachant que son fils saurait faire la part des choses et prendre la bonne décision.

Harry regarda son père puis répondit à Maugrey : « Ça ne me pose aucun problème. » Severus ressentit une pointe de fierté pour le garçon et posa une main sur l'épaule de son fils.

Maugrey se penche et demanda : « Êtes-vous prêt à faire tout ce que je vous demanderai sans poser la moindre question ? »

Harry aurait voulu lever les yeux au ciel et ne pas répondre, mais il savait que rien ne ressortirait de bon s'il venait à faire cela, aussi il répondit : « Oui, Monsieur. »

Maugrey regarda Severus, « Envisages-tu de dorloter le garçon s'il pense que mes leçons deviennent trop difficiles ? »

Tonks prit la parole, « Maugrey, je pense qu'il est plus que clair que Severus ne dorlote pas Harry ! Je pense même qu'il est bien trop strict. »

Harry lui jeta un regard de gratitude.

D'une voix posée, Severus répondit : « La façon dont j'éduque mon fils n'est pas ouverte à un débat public. Je n'interviendrai pas dans le cadre des leçons que tu donneras à Harry, Maugrey. Cependant, si je sens que je dois intervenir à n'importe quel autre moment, je le ferais. »

Maugrey hocha la tête. « Je peux vivre avec ça. Bien alors, vous pouvez considérer que vous venez de trouver votre nouveau professeur de DCFM, Albus. » Maugrey de leva et vint serrer la main du directeur.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui venait de se passer. Il allait devoir rester coincer dans une salle de classe, pendant des heures, avec un homme fou, qui le haïssait. Merde, qu'est-ce qui allait bien pouvoir encore lui tomber dessus à présent !

La réunion se poursuivie avec les décisions concernant la sécurité d'Harry pendant sa formation, et le lieu où les cours auraient lieux. Harry s'adossa contre le canapé tout en écoutant les diverses discussions. Il savait que tout cela était fait pour son bien-être, mais ce n'était pas pour cela que c'était agréable ou plus facile à digérer. Il sentit ses paupières s'alourdir tandis qu'il commençait à ressentir le contrecoup du potentiel magique déployé plus tôt dans la soirée. Sans le vouloir, il s'endormit, sa tête reposant contre le canapé et son visage enfoui contre l'épaule de son père.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il vit les différents membres de l'Ordre se serrer la main et se saluant. Harry se releva, honteux de s'être endormi comme un enfant. Il se frotta les yeux et s'avança vers les Weasley.

Molly le vit arriver avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux fatigués et ne pu s'empêcher de regretter que toute cette histoire de Voldemort, n'ai pas pu attendre quelques années supplémentaires. Ce n'était pas juste, il n'aurait pas dû avoir à vivre tout cela. Plus important encore, ce n'état pas juste que son enfance lui ait été volé aussi impitoyablement.

« Harry, tu peux me joindre par cheminette si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Et fais bien attention à toi, d'accord ? » Molly attira le meilleur ami de son fils dans ses bras et le serra de toutes ses forces.

« D'accord. Et merci d'avoir cherché à défendre mes intérêts plus tôt » dit Harry, sincèrement.

Dès qu'il fut libéré de l'emprise de Mme Weasley, il fut emprisonné de nouveau mais par Tonks cette fois.

« Hé Harry » Tonks le libéra et le regarda dans les yeux. « Je sais que tu n'aimes pas vraiment Fol Œil mais je pense que Severus a fait un bon choix. Maugrey m'a appris des choses que tu n'apprendras jamais dans le programme de formation des Aurors. Essaye juste de lui laisser une chance. »

« Ouais, je suppose que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix, n'est-ce pas ? Vas-tu aussi venir me former ? »

« Bien sûr. Je suis censée t'aider en sortilèges. Mais je suis aussi chargée de veiller sur toi lorsque tu pratiques le Quidditch et d'autres jeux avec tes amis. Severus a insisté pour que tu puisses continuer le Quidditch. » L'informa Tonks. « Il y en a qui voulait que tu y renonces par mesure de sécurité, mais Severus n'a pas voulu céder. »

Penser que Severus s'était battu pour qu'il puisse garder quelque chose qu'il aimait le fit sourire. « C'est bien, parce que j'aurais été incapable d'y renoncer de toutes manières. »

À cet instant, Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et il tourna la tête vers son père, « J'ai entendu dire que tu avais bataillé pour me garder dans l'équipe de Quidditch ? »

« Oui, je pourrais cependant rapidement regretter cette décision lorsque Serpentard perdra la coupe une nouvelle fois en faveur des Gryffondor, » déclara sèchement Severus.

« Tu penses réellement que Gryffondor ne peux que gagner ? » demanda Harry tout en lui adressant un grand sourire.

« Non, mais j'ai confiance dans le fait que tu ne laisseras pas Mr Malfoy attraper le vif. »

« Je ferai toujours de mon mieux. »

Lorsque la dernière personne fut partie, Harry monta à l'étage avec Severus et s'arrêta avant d'entrer dans sa chambre. « Severus ? Es-tu toujours en colère contre moi d'être venu à la réunion ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je suis satisfait du résultat, mais j'ai néanmoins toujours le sentiment que tu mériterais d'être puni pour la façon dont tu t'es adressé à ces adultes. Ils se mettent en danger pour te protéger. Je pensais te parler de ta conduite dans la matinée, lorsque j'aurais eu le temps de réfléchir à la question. »

« Oh. » Ce n'était pas vraiment la réponse qu'Harry avait espéré entendre. Il ne voulait pas aller se coucher alors que Severus était encore en colère contre lui. « Vas-tu venir me dire bonne nuit ? »

« Si tu le souhaites. »

« Oui, je le veux. »

Vingt minutes plus tard, Severus s'assit sur le bord du lit de son fils, « Harry, je sais qu'on attend beaucoup de toi, mais cela ne signifie pas que tu es autorisé à prendre des décisions d'adulte. Tu n'entreras dans l'âge adulte que dans six mois, et pas un jour plus tôt. Tu as encore beaucoup de choses à apprendre. Je veux que tu repenses à ce qui s'est passé ce soir et nous en parlerons demain matin. »

Harry ne savait pas exactement à quel point Severus essayait de le faire culpabiliser, mais il pouvait encore entendre la déception dans la voix de son père. « Es-tu toujours en colère contre moi ? »

Severus fronça les sourcils : « Pourquoi me reposes-tu encore la même question ? »

« Je voudrais juste savoir. »

« Il est déjà tard. Pourquoi ne pas en reparler demain matin ? » Severus leva sa baguette et toutes les lumières s'éteignirent.

Harry pouvait encore distinguer le visage de son père grâce à la lumière de la cheminée. « Rappelles-toi ce que nous nous sommes promis ? »

Severus tourna la tête vers le visage de son fils, « A quelle promesse fais-tu allusion ? »

« Quand nous nous sommes promis que nous n'irions pas nous coucher en étant en colère l'un contre l'autre. Je ne sais pas, j'ai juste pensé que c'était une bonne chose de le faire. » Déclara Harry tout en s'asseyant.

Severus hocha la tête : « Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Harry. Je suppose que j'attends un peu trop de toi. »

« Penses-tu que tu aurais agi différemment si tous ces gens avaient parlé de moi comme elles étaient en train de parler de toi ? » demanda Harry, maintenant très curieux de connaître la réponse de Severus.

Severus réfléchit à la question qui lui offrait une toute nouvelle perspective de la situation : « C'est un bon argument. Je suppose que j'aurais réagi de la même manière, si l'on oubli le théâtrale début de tremblement de terre. Mais il y d'autres facteurs à prendre en compte. Comme je te l'ai dit plus tôt, les salles de l'école ne sont pas aussi fortes qu'elles l'étaient autrefois. C'est probablement la raison pour laquelle Lupin et le professeur McGonagall souhaitaient te voir transporter ailleurs. »

« Peut-être, mais ça sonnait plutôt comme si ils voulaient m'emmener loin de toi, » déclara Harry, avec une pointe de colère.

« Pour ce qui est de Minerva, je sais qu'elle se soucie de ta sécurité. Elle essaye aussi de maintenir en équilibre les barrières de sécurité de l'école. Ma présence aidera à renforcer les protections. Je ne peux trouver aucune excuse pour le comportement de Lupin. »

« N'étais-tu pas en colère contre McGonagall qui a laissé Vespa me reprendre ? »

Severus se rapprocha et regarda son fils dans les yeux, « Je suis certain qu'elle connaît mes sentiments quant à cet incident. Nous avons eu une assez longue discussion tandis que tu te remettais. Essaye de voir au-delà de cet incident, je sais qu'elle l'a plutôt mal vécu. »

Harry aurait voulu savoir ce qui avait été dit au cours de cette longue discussion. « Severus, je suis désolé, pour tous les ennuis que j'ai causé aujourd'hui. »

« Oui, tu as eu une journée assez chargée en péripéties. Eh bien, mettons cette discussion à profit. Je propose que nous refermions définitivement la porte sur les événements d'aujourd'hui. Demain est un nouveau jour. Tu pourrais tout recommencer et tenter de mieux faire ? »

« Oui, mais seulement si tu le permets. » Harry se renfonça dans les oreillers et ôta ses lunettes.

«Je le fais. Bonne nuit mon fils. »

« Bonne nuit » Harry tira les couvertures et se sentit apaisé.

**§*&o&*§**

Le reste du week-end fut relativement calme, Harry rattrapa ses lectures en retard pendant que Severus travaillait dans son laboratoire. Le dimanche soir, avant de partir, Harry se tenait debout dans la véranda donnant sur l'immense jardin. Il sentait l'air frais lui caressait le visage et songeait qu'il aurait dû penser à faire une pause dans ses lectures un peu plus tôt pour avoir le temps d'aller voler un peu. A présent il était trop tard, ils avaient déjà remballés toutes leurs affaires et Severus était prêt à retourner à Poudlard. Il fut interrompu dans sa rêverie par un bras qui vint se poser sur ses épaules.

« Cet endroit me rappelle de nombreux souvenirs, » déclara Severus tout en contemplant paisiblement la propriété.

« Ne t'es-tu jamais amuser lorsque tu vivais ici ? » Harry n'arrivait pas à imaginer Severus ayant les mêmes loisirs que lui et ses amis.

« Oh, je suppose qu'il y a eu des moments plaisants. »

Harry regarda son père et se sentit triste pour la vie solitaire qu'il avait mené, cela avait dû être si pesant. Cela déprimait un peu Harry qui décida qu'il devait détendre l'atmosphère.

« Que dirais-tu d'une course sur nos balais avant de repartir ? » demanda Harry, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. « Sauf si tu as peur de perdre contre un Gryffondor ? »

Severus pensa protester, mais il réalisa qu'il n'avait absolument aucune bonne raison de refuser de voler en cet instant. C'était une soirée si magnifique. « Comptes-tu bouder lorsque je t'infligerais une cuisante défaite ? »

« Oh oh, tu es peut-être un peu trop confiant, non ? Je vais chercher les balais ! » Harry couru jusqu'à l'intérieur et fut de retour en un rien de temps avec deux balais. « Je vais même te laisser utiliser mon Eclair de Feu parce que tu pèses plus lourd que moi. »

« Très bien, faisons la course jusqu'à la grande haie de l'autre côté de la pelouse et revenons jusqu'ici. » Severus monta sur son balai et attendit que son fils lui donne le signal.

Harry souriait comme le chat de Cheshire*, « A vos marques, Prêt… PARTEZ ! »

Harry tira sur le manche de son balai et survola les parterres de roses bien garnis qui fleurissaient dans le jardin. Il fut choqué lorsque Severus le dépassa dans une envolée de capes noires floues. Harry serra son balai, s'aplatissant autant que possible. Il savait que ce balai n'était pas aussi bon que le sien, mais il avait pensé que la charge supplémentaire du poids de Severus suffirait à contrebalancer ce fait. Il avait presque rattrapé son professeur lorsqu'ils atteignirent la grande haie.

Severus ne voulait pas spécialement battre son fils, mais il voulait donner le meilleur de lui-même. Il avait été surpris par la puissance de ce balai. L'air frais le faisait se sentir bien et il réalisa qu'il était réellement en train de s'amuser. Il espérait que ce serait un souvenir heureux, qu'il pourrait partager pendant longtemps avec son fils.

Harry était stupéfait de l'aisance avec laquelle son professeur volait. Il regarda son père prendre un virage en épingle à cheveux et repartir aussi sec vers la maison. Son père était bon, mais Harry savait qu'il était le meilleur. Il avait un instant pensé à laisser gagner Severus pour le laisser jubiler mais il décida finalement qu'il ne voulait pas perdre. Ils se rapprochaient inexorablement de la maison et s'il ne tentait pas quelque chose maintenant, Severus allait gagner.

Harry descendit brusquement et se plaque dans le sillage de Severus pour profiter des courants de l'air crée par son prédécesseur. Alors qu'ils arrivaient à la maison, il jaillit devant le professeur. Il n'avait pas laissé suffisamment de marge pour se permettre de ralentir et la terre ferme se rapprochaient de plus en plus. La maison se rapprochait également à une vitesse alarmante et il ne pourrait pas ralentir suffisamment pour éviter la collision. A la dernière minute, il vira dans une boucle arrière, arc bouté, réalisé in-extremis avant qu'il ne vienne heurter la façade de la maison. La dernière chose qu'il comprit fut qu'il tombait de son balai.

Severus atterrit en toute hâte et posa immédiatement pied à terre tout en sortant sa baguette. Il savait qu'Harry n'avait pas laissé suffisamment d'espace pour s'arrêter et espérait que son fils n'irait pas s'écraser contre la façade avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'amortir l'impact. Il fut néanmoins étonné de voir qu'Harry, non seulement n'avait pas heurté la maison, mais avait de plus réussi une très belle boucle arrière. Il regarda son fils sortir de la boucle chancelant, avant qu'il ne tombe de son balai.

Severus leva rapidement sa baguette et cria : « Momentum Aressto ! »

Harry sentit les vagues de magie s'emparer de lui et sut sans l'ombre d'un doute que Severus l'avait sauvé d'une autre fracture sur toute partie du corps qui aurait eu la bonne idée d'heurter le sol en premier lieu. En revanche il n'était pas préparé à l'atterrissage. Il tomba dans la grande fontaine d'eau où les trois cupidons faisaient jaillir leurs fleurs. Son balai tomba du ciel et vint lui claquer sur le crâne. Il se redressa en position assise et fut choqué d'entendre retentir un rire. Pas seulement un petit rire, mais bien un immense fou rire. Lorsqu'il eut remis ses lunettes et repoussé hors de ses yeux, les mèches de cheveux qui lui dégoulinaient devant les yeux, il vit son père, debout, appuyé sur le côté de la fontaine, tenant toujours sa baguette, la tête rejetée en arrière, riant sans retenue.

« Hé, arrêtes de rire ! J'aurais pu être tué ! » Dit Harry, indigné. Mais lorsqu'il se redressa, il fut repoussé en arrière par un professeur riant de plus belle. Harry sauta en arrière et utilisa son balai pour projeter l'eau en dehors du bassin, l'envoyant directement asperger son professeur.

L'eau vint frapper Severus au visage, trempant par la même occasion ses vêtements.

C'était au tout d'Harry d'être pris par un puissant fou rire. Il s'éloigna, lorsque son père tenta de l'attraper, et projeta encore un peu plus d'eau sur l'homme choqué. Harry pensa que Severus n'avait probablement jamais fait de bataille d'eau auparavant et ne pouvais donc pas prévoir la réaction de l'homme. Il ne s'arrêta pourtant pas de rire et Harry sauta de nouveau hors de la portée de son bien aimé professeur.

Au moment où Severus parvint finalement à attraper Harry, ils étaient tous les deux trempés jusqu'aux os mais arboraient aussi deux larges sourires. Severus sortit de nouveau sa baguette et se visant, se sécha rapidement d'un léger coup.

« Pourrais-tu faire la même chose sur moi aussi ? » demanda Harry optimiste, tandis que la fraîche brise du soir le faisait frissonner.

Severus leva un sourcil et offrit un léger sourire à son fils : « Non, je ne crois pas. »

Harry courut après lui jusqu'à la maison, emmenant avec lui toutes les gouttes d'eau qui parsemèrent le couloir où il implorait pour être séché.

« Allez papa » gémit Harry.

Severus cessa d'avancer et se retourna pour faire face à son fils. Il le regarda un long moment avant de sourire : « Je crois que tu sais parfaitement comment me manipuler. »

Le professeur leva sa baguette et Harry se sentit sécher instantanément.

Harry savait que ce soir resterait l'un des souvenirs heureux dont il se souviendrait pour survivre aux jours plus difficiles qui allaient bientôt venir.

**À suivre**

* C'est le chat tigré d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles


	37. Maugrey Fol 'Oeil

**Titre Anglais :** Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français :** Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Chapitre traduit par :** Misschatelle

**Bêta traducteur :** Remus Lupin James

**Bêta Correcteur :** Sheltan

**Rasing :** T

**État de la fic en anglais :** Fini (53 chap)

**État de la fic en français :** 37; Traduction :FINI

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

**Chapitre 37 : Maugrey Fol 'Oeil **

Lundi matin, Harry fit son entrée dans la Grande Salle. Il avait hâte de revoir ses amis. Mais il n'avait pas été préparé à l'accueil qu'il reçut en traversant les larges portes de bois.

Une nuée d'applaudissements éclata à la table des Gryffondor et Harry réalisa qu'il n'avait vu personne depuis le match de Quidditch. Il prit place à côté d'Hermione et plusieurs camarades lui donnèrent quelques tapes dans le dos en le félicitant. Hermione lui dit que la plupart des gens croyaient qu'il avait été en convalescence suite à sa chute durant la partie. Personne en dehors de Ron, Hermione et Ginny n'était au courant pour Vespa et l'enlèvement. Harry en fut soulagé, cela signifiait moins de questions auxquelles répondre.

Lorsqu'Harry fut finalement laissé tranquille par les autres, Hermione lui demanda ce qui avait mené le professeur Snape à annuler leur visite au manoir.

« J'ai fait quelque chose qui l'a beaucoup fâché. »

Ron et Hermione le regardèrent, attendant des explications.

« Je me suis frayé un chemin dans ses souvenirs et j'ai découvert un passage secret dans le manoir. Il était fâché parce que ce passage mène à Voldemort et il croyait simplement que je suis assez stupide pour aller vers lui. » Harry leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs. Son père était en pleine conversation avec Maugrey et ne semblait pas de bonne humeur.

« Oh Harry, comment as-tu pu faire ça au professeur ? Tu es chanceux qu'il ne t'ait pas puni plus sévèrement, » réprimanda Hermione.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué dernièrement ? » demanda Harry pour changer de sujet. Il n'allait assurément pas avouer à ses amis que Severus l'avait frappé avec une force qui l'avait jeté au sol.

Ils parlèrent un peu des événements récents, puis Harry leur parla de l'entraînement spécial qu'il devait commencer bientôt. Ron sembla un peu jaloux qu'Harry reçoive des cours privés pour apprendre des sortilèges vraiment géniaux. Harry lui promit toutefois qu'il lui enseignerait tout ce qu'il apprendrait.

Harry était en réalité très nerveux à l'idée d'un entraînement seul avec Maugrey Fol'oeil. Il n'avait pas confiance en lui et ne croyait pas que cet homme ne lui laisse la moindre chance de se reposer. Il se jura de rester à jour dans toutes les lectures que Maugrey lui assignerait, même si cela signifiait moins de temps passé avec ses amis.

Alors qu'ils quittaient la Grande Salle, Ginny les rejoint en vitesse, elle était très jolie avec ses cheveux attachés sur les côtés.

« Hey, Harry, heureuse de te revoir parmi nous ! » Ginny serra Harry dans ses bras. Harry pouvait sentir ses cheveux fraîchement lavés.

« Salut Ginny. Je suis désolé d'avoir dû annuler ce weekend. Severus était fâché contre moi à cause de quelque chose que j'ai fait.

Ginny le regarda avec curiosité, mais ne posa heureusement pas de question.

**§*&o&*§**

Une double période de Potions devint un cauchemar pour les trois Gryffondor. Snape était de très mauvaise humeur et Harry devina que cela avait probablement à voir avec la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Maugrey. Snape enleva des points à toutes les maisons sauf à Serpentard. Lorsqu'Harry ajouta accidentellement trop d'écailles de dragon à ventre bleu et que sa potion se mit à fumer, Snape se dirigea vers lui avec colère.

« Savez-vous lire, Potter ? »

« Oui monsieur. » Harry cherchait à ne pas donner d'excuse à son père pour se fâcher contre lui, après sa gaffe du weekend passé.

« Je m'attends à plus de votre part. » Severus leva sa baguette et la potion disparut complètement. « Dix points de moins à Gryffondor. » Severus ne dit rien d'autre, mais tourna les talons et se dirigea vers un autre désastre imminent.

« Mais qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas chez lui ? » demanda Ron.

« Je crois que Fol 'œil lui tappe sur les nerfs, » répondit Harry en recommençant sa potion.

« J'espère qu'il ne sera pas comme ça pour le reste de l'année, » dit Ron en pointant vers Neville qui, devant le professeur en colère, bégayait une excuse pour sa potion devenue noire.

Lorsque le cours de potions fut terminé, Harry décida de ne pas rester. Il rassembla ses livres et se dirigea vers la sortie avec ses amis. Juste comme il s'apprêtait à sortir, il entendit la voix de son père.

« Potter, venez ici. »

Harry lança vers ses amis un regard de frustration et fit demi-tour pour parler à Severus.

Severus attendit que tout le monde ait quitté la pièce avant de s'en prendre à son fils. Il contourna son bureau et s'arrêta juste devant lui, ses mains croisés devant lui.

« Où avais-tu la tête aujourd'hui ? Sais-tu combien de gens donnent de leur précieux temps pour te donner des cours privés ? Je m'attends à la perfection et à une concentration totale de ta part à partir de maintenant. Si je découvre que tu es quoi que ce soit d'autre qu'excellent, tu en subiras les conséquences. » Severus n'était pas tant en colère, mais surtout très prudent, considérant ce que le futur pouvait réserver à Harry. Il avait entendu le rapport de Maugrey concernant Voldemort, qui offrait une récompense à quiconque lui rapporterait Harry. À l'insu de ce dernier, d'autres Aurors étaient arrivés ce matin pour surveiller l'école et surtout surveiller Harry. L'entraînement spécialisé était sa meilleure défense.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire que Severus fasse tout un plat de cette histoire. Il avait ruiné un nombre incroyable de potions par le passé et n'avait jamais été réprimandé de cette façon. Peut-être que cet entrainement spécial montait vraiment à la tête du professeur.

« Je suis désolé, je ferai de mon mieux, monsieur, » dit Harry, qui attendit la permission de quitter. Il leva les yeux vers son père et crut voir du regret dans son visage.

« Tu peux y aller. »

Une fois qu'Harry fut parti, Severus ne bougea pas et contempla la tâche qui les attendait. Les gens attendaient tant du jeune garçon et il ignorait si Harry était à la hauteur de cette tâche. Peut-être que McGonagall avait raison en estimant que le garçon s'attendait à ce que son père le tire hors de tout danger. Le manque de concentration d'Harry aujourd'hui l'avait dérangé. Peut-être devrait-il monter la discipline d'un cran ? La vie d'Harry dépendait peut-être bien de la qualité de son apprentissage.

**§*&o&*§**

Après le cours de métamorphose, McGonagall appela Harry à l'avant de la classe.

« Monsieur Potter, j'ai été déçue que vous ne soyez pas en mesure de métamorphoser cette roche. Je ne vois pas pourquoi vous ne seriez pas capable de vous concentrer et réussir cette métamorphose. J'ai bien peur de devoir glisser un mot à Severus concernant votre niveau de concentration. » McGonagall tenait l'une des roches de granite dans sa main.

Harry détestait l'idée que Severus l'apprenne. Il trouvait cela injuste, puisque seulement cinq personnes dans la classe étaient parvenues à accomplir cette tâche. Il se souvint de l'avertissement de Severus un peu plus tôt dans la journée. « Professeur, croyez-vous que je pourrais réessayer ? Je ne voudrais vraiment pas que Severus l'apprenne. »

McGonagall jeta un regard incertain à la roche dans sa main, mais accepta et la tendit à Harry. « Je regrette sincèrement l'incident avec la sœur du professeur Snape. Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir été plus prudente quant à votre sécurité. »

Harry hocha la tête, n'acceptant pas tout à fait ces excuses, mais ne les rejetant pas non plus. Au point où il en était, il voulait seulement passer à autre chose.

Harry plaça la roche sur le bureau du professeur et avança sa baguette. Il tenta de bloquer toutes pensées impertinentes de son esprit et de se concentrer uniquement sur la roche. Il leva sa baguette, « Cave canem ! »

Quelques poils poussèrent sur la roche, mais elle ne se transforma pas en chien comme elle l'aurait dû. Harry essaya de nouveau, mais la roche ne se retrouva qu'avec une minuscule queue. Il paniqua en voyant McGonagall commencer à rassembler ses choses et partir pour le dîner. Il savait qu'elle irait directement voir Severus et lui dirait tout.

Il leva sa baguette à nouveau et cette fois ne se contenta pas d'imaginer le chien dans sa tête, mais y mit aussi avec force les émotions qu'il ressentait, « **Cave Canem **! » Cette fois, un gros chien en colère avec une fourrure parsemée d'argent se tint sur le bureau.

McGonagall fut prise au dépourvu, mais revint rapidement à ses esprits. « Très bien, Monsieur Potter. Il semblerait que Severus ait un peu plus de contrôle sur vous que je ne l'aurais cru. » Elle sortit sa baguette et le chien disparut.

Harry la suivit dans le couloir, ravi de ne pas avoir d'ennuis, mais un peu contrarié à l'idée d'être sous le contrôle de Severus.

Pendant le dîner, il jeta un coup d'oeil à la table des professeurs et vit Severus hocher la tête dans sa direction. Il vit que McGonagall avait un grand sourire sur son visage. Le fait qu'elle cherchait à le manipuler en utilisant Severus comme menace le dérangeait. Le seul problème était que cela avait fonctionné. La simple idée de décevoir son père l'avait amené à essayer plus fort. Il tenta d'ignorer ces pensées et termina de manger. Il voulait commencer toutes les lectures qu'il devait faire avant le cours de défense du lendemain avec Maugrey.

**§*&o&*§**

Le lendemain, Harry, mis les pieds dans le cours de Défense contre les forces du mal avec Ron et Hermione et fut aussitôt jeté au sol par un puissant sortilège. Il bondit sur ses pieds, sortit sa baguette et vit que Ron et Hermione avaient aussi les leurs.

Harry ne remarqua jamais que deux Aurors dans le couloir avaient aussi sorti leurs baguettes pour le protéger.

Tout le monde fut soulagé de voir que Maugrey était celui qui avait jeté le sort. Tout le monde, sauf Harry.

Maugrey se tint à l'avant de la classe, moqueur. « Potter, comment saviez-vous qu'un mangemort ne vous attendait pas dans cette pièce ? Eh, il ne vous a jamais traversé l'esprit d'être sur vos gardes ? »

Harry garda sa baguette à la main en se dirigeant vers sa chaise, tout en se frottant le derrière de la tête, là où il s'était cogné. Tous les autres regardaient Harry, puis leur professeur, avant de revenir sur Harry, s'attendant visiblement à ce que quelque chose se produise.

Maugrey poursuivit le cours comme si de rien n'était et ne dit pas plus de quelques mots à Harry. Lorsqu'il fut temps pour une démonstration du Souffle du Guerrier, Harry sut qu'il serait choisi par le professeur avant même d'être appelé à l'avant.

Harry se tint sur la plateforme surélevée et leva sa baguette devant lui. Il s'était entraîné toute la soirée pour réussir ce bouclier sans hésitation. Lorsque Maugrey lança le premier Souffle du Guerrier vers lui, il fut bloqué avec aise. Cela sembla énerver le professeur, qui en lança trois autres de suite. Harry bloqua chacun d'eux et sentit son énergie se vider et ses boucliers s'affaiblir.

Le professeur appela trois étudiants, tous de Serpentard, incluant Malfoy. Il les chargea de pratiquer leur Souffle du Guerrier sur Harry. Il ne donna à Harry aucune directive sur comment les bloquer et se contenta de reculer pour regarder.

Harry était en position d'attaque lorsque le premier sort fut lancé. Il en bloqua facilement trois de plus, mais se sentit devenir faible. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce bouclier qui le vidait de son énergie à chaque essai.

Les trois Serpentard hochèrent la tête entre eux et lancèrent leurs Souffles du Guerrier vers Harry à l'unisson. Le sort vint vers lui comme une flèche dorée et avec tellement de force qu'Harry put le sentir avant même d'être touché. Son bouclier était en place et il y mit autant d'énergie qu'il le put. Il sut avant même que le sort ne frappe son bouclier que ce dernier ne tiendrait pas. Il vit l'arc de lumière passer au travers du bouclier au ralenti et tenta de se jeter sur le côté afin d'éviter d'être touché. Il perdit son équilibre et fut touché au bras avec un horrible pincement. Il agrippa son bras et laissa accidentellement sa baguette tomber.

Malfoy cria : « Expelliarmus ! »

La baguette d'Harry vola jusqu'à la main du Serpentard. Toute la classe fut sous le choc lorsque Malfoy leva sa baguette et la pointa de nouveau sur Harry, jetant un autre Souffle du Guerrier.

Harry fut touché sur le côté et roula pour se remettre sur ses pieds. Il eut à peine conscience de Ron qui se leva et jeta un sort à Malfoy avant que le professeur n'ait pu l'arrêter. La classe se transforma alors en véritable champ de bataille, les sorts volant d'un côté à l'autre de la pièce. Les étudiants plus faibles se cachèrent sous leur bureau.

Le silence ne régna à nouveau que lorsque Maugrey se leva et cria : « Baissez vos baguettes ! »

Il boita jusqu'à la plateforme et dit à tout le monde de s'assoir. Harry se releva avec peine et tomba de nouveau lorsque son corps ne voulut plus coopérer. Maugrey marcha jusqu'à lui et le releva par le collet de ses robes. « Asseyez-vous, » grogna Maugrey.

Hermione s'avança pour aider Harry et dit : « Il doit aller voir madame Pomfresh, professeur. »

« Il attendra qu'il soit temps pour lui d'y aller, » grogna Maugrey en poussa Harry vers une chaise.

Lorsqu'Harry passa devant Malfoy, il arracha sa baguette des mains du Serpentard. Malfoy lui sourit d'un air victorieux.

Harry se laissa tomber dans son siège, consumé par de la haine envers Maugrey. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi le professeur ne lui avait pas même montré pourquoi son bouclier avait échoué. L'homme était encore plus fou qu'il ne l'avait cru. Alors c'était ce à quoi il devait s'attendre à chaque jour ? Se faire botter les fesses par Maugrey et Malfoy ! Cela ne se passerait pas ainsi. Il n'allait certainement pas s'avancer comme une victime et simplement attendre d'être attaqué ! Et qu'était-ce que ce Souffle du Guerrier de toute façon ? Son bras le faisait souffrir comme si une centaine d'abeilles l'avaient piqué à l'instant.

Maugrey interrompit ses pensés en utilisant son bouclier comme un exemple de ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire. Harry écouta attentivement afin de savoir ce qu'il aurait dû faire. L'homme ne donna pas le moindre indice à ce sujet et se contenta de dire à quel point le bouclier était mauvais. Harry tenta de contrôler sa colère en se forçant à ne pas regarder Malfoy reconstituer la scène pour ses amis.

Maugrey arrêta Harry à la fin du cours, alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la sortie. « Potter, assurez-vous de dire à Pomfresh le sort que nous avons utilisé. Il y a une potion bien particulière à utiliser contre la douleur causée par ce sort. » Maugrey boita vers la sortie sans rien ajouter.

Le bras d'Harry était si enflé qu'il dû rouler sa manche pour lui donner plus d'espace. Il craignait d'aller voir Pomfresh. Il ne l'avait pas vue depuis l'enlèvement et était toujours un peu en colère contre elle. L'autre option ne le rendait toutefois pas plus heureux. Il pouvait imaginer le visage de Severus lorsqu'il lui dirait qu'il s'était fait botter le derrière par Malfoy. La douleur l'obligea à choisir les cachots et il décida que la déception de son père était probablement une meilleure option que de faire face à Pomfresh.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la classe de potions, il entendit son père réprimander quelqu'un et réalisa aussitôt qu'il venait d'interrompre un cours. Il s'arrêta et tenta de sortir discrètement de la classe, mais fut arrêté par la voix de son père.

« Potter, cessez d'errer dans les couloirs et entrez. » Severus vit son fils s'avancer de nouveau dans la classe avec incertitude. Il allait demander à Harry la raison de sa visite, mais vit alors le bras extrêmement enflé qu'Harry tentait de cacher sous sa cape.

« Hum, je peux revenir, professeur ? » demanda Harry, espérant éviter le public composé d'élèves de cinquième année trop curieux.

« Non, viens. » Snape pointa le devant de son bureau. « Laisse-moi voir cette blessure que tu as là. » Snape prit le bras d'Harry et secoua la tête. « À quel sort dois-tu cela ? »

« Maugrey nous apprenait le Souffle du Guerrier, » dit Harry en ignorant les regards persistants.

« Et tu ne t'es pas entraîné à exécuter ton bouclier protecteur avant ? » La voix de Snape sonnait comme s'il avait lui-même raté le bouclier.

« Oui monsieur, je me suis entrainé, » dit Harry, en ajoutant rapidement : « J'ai bloqué le sort de Maugrey trois fois. »

Snape leva un sourcil, comme s'il évaluait le niveau de vérité de cette affirmation. « Ton bras ne reflète pas cela. »

Harry n'allait certainement pas lui dire qui avait lancé le sort qui lui avait causé autant de dommages.

« Severus, euh, je veux dire professeur, pourriez-vous juste me donner une potion contre la douleur ? » Harry jeta un coup d'oeil aux étudiants derrière lui. Ils avaient tous arrêté de concocter leur potion pour écouter leur conversation. Bande de fouines !

Severus se dirigea vers un meuble verrouillé et en extirpa un pot vert rempli de crème. Il tendit le pot à Harry avant de dire : « Tu peux le garder, puisque je suppose que tu en auras besoin dans le futur. Tu dois aussi prendre une potion spéciale contre la douleur de ce sort en particulier. Une seule gorgée est nécessaire. »

Harry se dit qu'une potion éliminant la douleur dans ses côtes et dans son bras semblait être une très bonne idée.

Son père lui tendit un petit contenant de verre avec un liquide vert à l'intérieur et posa une main sur son bras, se rapprochant pour que personne d'autre ne puisse entendre. « J'ai le sentiment que ton entraînement ne deviendra que plus difficile encore. Sois prudent et n'utilise cette potion que lorsque nécessaire. Jamais plus que deux fois par semaine, car elle est connue pour son effet addictif. »

Harry hésita à prendre la potion. Peut-être n'en avait-il pas besoin après tout ? Mais il savait déjà qu'il n'endurerait pas bien longtemps cette douleur dans son bras et dans ses côtes.

Severus posa la potion dans la main d'Harry avant d'ajouter : « Utilise-la avec modération et seulement lorsque vital. Je sais exactement quel genre de douleur le Souffle du Guerrier cause, je crois que tu en as besoin en ce moment. »

Harry serra le contenant dans sa main et l'enfouit dans sa poche. « Merci monsieur. Je suppose que je vous verrai plus tard. Désolé d'avoir interrompu votre cours. »

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit, j'insiste pour que tu viennes dès que tu en as besoin. Ce n'est pas un problème si je suis en train d'enseigner ou si je suis autrement occupé. Tu passes avant tout, » dit Snape d'un ton neutre avant de se retourner vers la classe avec un sourire dédaigneux.

Harry se dit qu'il était agréable d'avoir quelqu'un qui se préoccupe de lui, mais il aurait aimé que Snape ne le dise pas devant toute la classe ! Il baissa la tête en entendant les ricanements de quelques garçons.

Harry se dirigea vers la tour des Gryffondor, impatient de se débarrasser de cette douleur. Lorsqu'il fut en toute sécurité derrière la porte fermée de son dortoir, ses mains tremblaient à cause de la douleur dans son bras et dans ses côtes. Il sortit le contenant de verre de sa poche et avala une petite gorgée. La douleur s'effaça alors comme par magie. Il s'enfonça les doigts dans la crème et l'étendit sur son bras rouge et enflé. Puis il fit la même chose avec ses côtes. Il se sentait tellement mieux, et même un peu euphorique. La sensation le faisait se sentir assez bien pour pratiquer son bouclier protecteur.

Ron trouva Harry dans leur chambre, exerçant le bouclier avec un sourire idiot sur son visage. « Qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, Harry ? J'étais certain de te trouver en colère après ce que ce maniaque de Maugrey t'as fait ? »

« Non, je ne le laisserai pas me démoraliser, » dit Harry, se sentant comme le maître du monde.

« Ça, c'est une bonne attitude. Allez, viens, on va manger. » Ron le regarda avec confusion. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi Harry était si heureux après s'être fait tabasser par Malfoy et Maugrey.

Ron prit place à côté d'Hermione et Harry s'installa face à Ginny. Ils parlèrent du cours de défense contre les forces du mal, Ron et Hermione racontant à Ginny à quel point toute la classe avait été injuste.

Ginny ne lâcha pas Harry des yeux, se disant qu'il n'était pas lui-même. Il semblait un peu déconnecté. Harry la surpris en train de le regarder et il lui offrit un sourire maladroit. Elle baissa les yeux, un rougissement apparaissant sur ses joues. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux à nouveau, ce fut pour rencontrer ceux d'Harry. Il ne l'avait jamais quittée des yeux et semblait étudier son visage avec un air lointain. Finalement, après un certain temps à être fixée, elle s'étira le bras et le frappa gentiment à l'épaule.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? J'ai de la nourriture sur mon visage ou quoi ? » Ginny rit en voyant l'expression d'Harry. Il semblait pris au dépourvu, comme s'il n'avait pas voulu la fixer.

«Oh, hum, en fait, j'étais juste en train de penser à quel point tu es parfaite. » Harry s'étira le bras et écarta une mèche de cheveux du visage de Ginny.

Ginny ne sut pas quoi répondre à cela, et n'en eut pas l'occasion de toute façon, puisque son frère prit aussitôt la parole.

« C'est de ma sœur dont tu parles, là ! » Ron grogna et poignarda violemment sa viande avec sa fourchette.

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise et se concentra sur la conversation de nouveau. Son esprit était plutôt embrumé, mais c'était agréable. Il se sentit étrangement heureux tout à coup et il eut l'envie de faire une promenade autour du lac avec Ginny. Ce ne fut que lorsque Ginny lui dit « oui » qu'il comprit qu'il avait posé la question à voix haute.

Ron lui jeta un regard d'avertissement qu'il ignora en se levant et offrant son bras à Ginny. Ils pouvaient entendre leurs amis faire des commentaires obscènes concernant ce qu'ils allaient faire durant cette promenade, mais ils prétendirent tous deux de ne pas les entendre.

Une fois dehors, Ginny prit la main d'Harry dans la sienne. « Harry, tu as l'air étrange ce soir. »

Harry baissa les yeux vers elle avec un sourire espiègle. « Pourquoi ? Parce que j'ai envie de marcher avec la plus belle fille de Poudlard ? » Il fut lui-même surpris par sa propre audace ; ce n'était pas son genre de dire de telles choses à voix haute.

Ginny rougit à nouveau avant de taquiner Harry en retour. « Alors tu trouves que je suis la plus belle fille, mais seulement de Poudlard ? Je ne t'ai pas entendu dire quoi que ce soit à propos de Beauxbâtons. »

« C'est parce que toutes les filles à Beauxbâtons sont si hideuses qu'il serait injuste de te comparer à elles. Elles n'auraient pas la moindre chance contre toi, » dit Harry, mi-sérieux.

« Bonne réponse, Harry. Je crois que passer du temps dans les cachots avec tous ces Serpentard a déteint sur toi. Ils savent certainement comment s'y prendre avec les basses flatteries ! »

À ce moment, ils étaient déjà arrivés au bord du lac. Harry enleva sa cape et l'étendit sur le sol afin qu'ils puissent s'assoir dessus. La température était parfaite, avec une petite brise qui la rendait juste assez chaude pour ne pas avoir besoin de cape. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre et regardèrent le Lac Noir. Ginny se rapprocha d'Harry et leva les yeux vers lui avec espoir.

Harry se sentit plus audacieux qu'il ne l'était normalement et il savait que c'était un effet de la potion contre la douleur. Il approcha son visage de celui de Ginny et l'embrassa délicatement sur les lèvres. Il sentit une poussée d'adrénaline se propager dans son corps. C'était la première fois qu'il ressentait cela avec qui que ce soit. Il plaça sa main derrière la tête de Ginny et rapprocha son visage vers le sien. Cette fois, ils s'embrassèrent longuement et profondément, aucun des deux ne désirant y mettre fin.

Ginny observa les yeux vert émeraude tout en caressant la mâchoire d'Harry du bout du doigt. Il était si beau, si terriblement beau qu'elle l'attira vers elle et ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Cette fois, ce fut Ginny qui lui tint la nuque, avant de plonger ses doigts dans sa chevelure noire et rebelle. Son cœur bondit lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'ils s'étaient embrassés ! Elle l'avait aimé pendant des années et n'avait jamais cru que cela se produirait, mais voilà qu'ils venaient tout juste de partager un baiser.

Harry s'allongea sur la cape et regarda les étoiles qui faisaient leur apparition dans le ciel noir. Il entraîna Ginny avec lui et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule, étirant un bras sur sa poitrine. Les doigts d'Harry parcoururent sa longue chevelure rousse et en agrippèrent une poignée qu'il porta à son nez. C'était exactement comme dans ses souvenirs de ce matin-là, une odeur sucrée avec une touche de vanille.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et se déplaça afin de pouvoir l'embrasser à nouveau. Ce fut lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent qu'elle réalisa à quel point celles d'Harry étaient douces. Il embrassait mieux que tous les autres garçons avec lesquels elle était sortie auparavant.

Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée du temps qu'ils avaient passé près du lac, mais ils surent qu'ils y étaient restés plus longtemps que prévu lorsqu'ils entendirent Hermione les appeler. Ils s'assirent et regardèrent derrière eux, et virent Hermione se précipitant vers eux.

« Harry, tu as de gros ennuis ! Professeur Snape dit que tu avais un rendez-vous avec lui il y a une heure et il te cherche partout ! »

« Oh merde ! Je dois commencer mon entraînement spécial en potions ce soir avec lui. Merde ! Est-ce qu'il avait l'air en colère ? » Demanda Harry en se levant et aidant Ginny à faire de même. Il ramassa sa cape et l'enroula autour des épaules de Ginny.

Hermione sembla approuver le geste, mais répondit : « Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Harry ? »

Harry se pencha et embrassa Ginny sur la joue. « Je te verrai plus tard, je dois y aller. »

Hermione et Ginny regardèrent Harry s'éloigner à la course en direction du château.

Hermione ne perdit pas de temps avec son amie. «Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

Ginny en rit, mais n'allait certainement pas partager ce genre de potins. « Disons juste que ces six années d'attentes en ont valu la peine ! »

Les deux jeunes filles rigolèrent en se dirigeant vers la tour des Gryffondor.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry fit son entrée avec hésitation dans les quartiers de Snape, surveillant les alentours comme s'il s'attendait à recevoir le même sort que Maugrey lui avait jeté plus tôt dans la journée. Il vit Severus assis à son bureau avec la tête penchée sur une pile de parchemins. Il attendit devant le bureau, attendant d'être remarqué.

Après quelques longues minutes de malaise, son père leva finalement les yeux, la déception visible sur son visage.

« Notre rendez-vous était il y a exactement soixante-douze minutes. Je vois que tu as tous tes membres alors je sais que tu n'as pas la moindre bonne excuse pour être à ce point en retard. Voudrais-tu te justifier ? »

« Non monsieur. » Harry baissa les yeux, ne souhaitant pas dire à son père ce qu'il avait été en train de faire.

Severus lui jeta un regard consterné. « Je m'attendais à cette réponse. La potion que j'avais prévu de te montrer prendrait plus de temps que nous n'en avons devant nous. Puisque tu ne sembles pas montrer de remords pour ton retard, je suppose qu'une soirée avec Monsieur Rusard serait de mise. »

Harry leva aussitôt les yeux vers son père alors que ce dernier passait devant lui. « Non, aller, papa. »

Severus fit volte-face pour poser son regard sur son fils. « N'essaie pas de m'amadouer, c'est peine perdue. Je te verrai demain après avoir réfléchi à une punition appropriée. Essaie de ne pas te blesser dans ton cours de défense demain, car je serai à une réunion de l'Ordre. Maintenant, va voir Monsieur Rusard à son bureau. » Severus se dirigea vers la porte du laboratoire et la referma derrière lui.

Harry resta immobile au milieu de la pièce, cherchant à comprendre comment il avait pu oublier son rendez-vous et ainsi s'attirer autant d'ennuis auprès de son père. Il se sentait terriblement mal d'avoir raté la rencontre et espérait se racheter d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il sortit un morceau de parchemin du tiroir du bureau et écrit un mot à son père. Il plia le tout et le posa afin que la pointe du pli soit vers le haut. Il ne pourrait pas échapper à l'attention de Severus.

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le bureau de Rusard, il resongea à la soirée merveilleuse qu'il avait passé avec Ginny et fut surpris de voir qu'il avait retrouvé le sourire.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry ne put se coucher qu'à deux heures du matin, les mains et les genoux en feu. Il jeta ses lunettes sur la table de chevet. Il était si épuisé après avoir nettoyé en profondeur les deux salles de bains des préfets et quatre autres salles de bains publiques, qu'il s'effondra sur son lit tout habillé et ferma les yeux. Il lui sembla qu'il n'avait dormi que quelques minutes lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un le secouer en criant qu'il était l'heure de se lever.

Harry ouvrit un oeil et put voir la forme floue de Ron. Il attrapa ses lunettes et les posa sur son nez en sortant de son lit. « Ron, pourquoi tu me réveilles si tôt ? »

« Harry, il n'est pas tôt. Tu as déjà raté le petit déjeuner. Si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu vas être en retard au cours de Défense. »

« Oh, c'est Maugrey qui sera content ! » Harry agrippa quelques vêtements et se précipita vers la salle de bain. Après une douche très rapide, il s'habilla à la hâte et courut jusqu'à la classe de Défense.

Ron et Hermione l'attendaient à la porte, leurs baguettes en main. Harry avait presque oublié l'attaque surprise de la veille, mais il sortit aussitôt sa baguette de sa poche, comme ses amis.

Il érigea un immense bouclier avant de s'avancer vers l'intérieur avec Ron et Hermione à sa suite. Les sorts fusèrent de partout en sa direction. Le bouclier tint, mais Harry dut enfoncer ses pieds dans le sol afin d'éviter d'être renversé par la force des attaques.

Il balaya la pièce du regard, et vit Malfoy, Goyle et Maugrey positionnés stratégiquement à des endroits différents de la classe. Harry ne pouvait être sûr qu'ils avaient terminé de lui jeter des sorts et il tint donc son bouclier en place jusqu'à ce que Maugrey ne prenne la parole.

« Je suppose que vous écoutez ce qu'on vous dit lorsque cela vous convient. Vous pouvez entrer. » Maugrey boita jusqu'à la plateforme et s'arrêta près de son bureau. Lorsque tous les étudiants furent assis, il commença à expliquer aux élèves quel bouclier Harry avait utilisé et contre quels autres sorts il pouvait être utile.

Malfoy leva la main. « Excusez-moi monsieur, mais Potter n'a toujours pas réussi à maîtriser le bouclier contre le Souffle du Guerrier. Je serais ravi d'aider à son apprentissage. » Malfoy offrit un sourire malfaisant à Harry.

« Très bien, Malfoy venez à l'avant. »

Malfoy marcha d'un pas confiant jusqu'à la plateforme, ravi de pouvoir s'en prendre à Potter de nouveau.

« Potter, venez aussi. » Maugrey regarda Harry se diriger vers la plateforme à contrecœur. Le garçon avait l'air fatigué et très amoché. Maugrey se demanda ce qui avait pu lui arriver pour l'épuiser autant.

« Levez vos baguettes, vous pouvez commencer. » Maugrey regarda Potter s'écarter les pieds afin d'avoir un bon équilibre, puis ériger son bouclier.

Malfoy cria avec rage. « Bellatora ! » Le sort heurta le bouclier de Potter en plein centre.

Harry tint son bouclier en place, mais le sentit le vider de son énergie. Le sort se dissipa finalement, juste comme Malfoy en lançait un autre. Cette fois, Harry mit tout ce qu'il avait dans son bouclier. Il vacilla l'espace d'une demi-seconde, mais tint le coup jusqu'à ce que le sort ne cesse d'avoir effet. Juste comme le bouclier tirait à sa fin, Malfoy lança le même sort une autre fois. Harry n'eut pas assez d'énergie en réserve et le bouclier s'effondra très vite. Il parvint à sauter en dehors la trajectoire en ne se faisant toucher légèrement qu'au bras. La douleur était supportable, mais il aurait tout de même espérer ne pas être touché.

Maugrey observa avec intérêt. Il avait vu Potter se battre pour tenir le coup et sut avant même que le bouclier ne cède qu'il serait touché. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas saisi comment faire un bon bouclier. Il vit le sourire suffisant de Malfoy et se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de le remettre à sa place.

« D'accord Potter, j'aimerais que vous jetiez un Souffle du Guerrier à Malfoy. » Maugrey vit le visage de Malfoy se vider de toute couleur. « Et assurez-vous d'y mettre de la puissance. »

Harry se sentit aussitôt mieux et se redressa, ses épaules jetées vers l'arrière. Il s'écarta les jambes, ignorant la douleur dans son bras, et visa Malfoy. « Bellatora ! »

Le sort s'échappa de la baguette d'Harry et affecta légèrement le bouclier de Malfoy. Ce dernier sembla un peu apeuré, mais tint son bouclier en place malgré l'effort. Bien vite, le sort perdit son effet.

« Potter, vous devez y mettre plus de cœur ! Concentrez-vous et essayez de nouveau. » Maugrey savait que celui-là passerait au travers du bouclier, considérant l'effort que Malfoy avait du mettre pour garder le premier en place.

Harry se concentra, se remémorant plusieurs des terribles choses que Malfoy lui avait dites par le passé. Il leva sa baguette et, cette fois, cria. « BELLATORA ! »

Le sort fissura le bouclier de Malfoy et passa au travers de son bras, heurtant le mur derrière lui. Les pierres du mur virevoltèrent partout dans la classe, laissant un immense trou dans la pierre. Harry érigea le même bouclier pour protéger les étudiants de la classe contre les pierres et tout autre résidu du sort. Le bouclier protégea efficacement ses camarades de classe, les pierres s'y heurtèrent puis tombèrent sur le sol.

Après s'être accroupis, tous les étudiants se relevèrent et applaudirent cette spectaculaire démonstration. Harry posa les yeux sur Malfoy et regarda le Serpentard se tortiller sur le sol, serrant son bras contre lui.

Maugrey fut impressionné par la puissance du garçon. « Très bien, Potter ! Si vous arrivez à reproduire cette performance aux moments cruciaux, tout le monde sera content ! »

Harry trouva difficile d'être satisfait de sa performance en regardant Malfoy souffrir ainsi. Il savait exactement ce que Malfoy ressentait à l'instant. Il leva les yeux vers le professeur, espérant qu'il envoie Malfoy à l'infirmerie rapidement.

Maugrey regarda Malfoy serrer son bras, sifflant quelques jurons à voix basse. Lorsque le garçon lui sembla au bord des larmes, il éleva la voix. « D'accord Malfoy, allez à l'infirmerie. Potter vous y conduira. »

Harry écarquilla les yeux. « Hum, peut-être que quelqu'un d'autre pourrait l'accompagner, monsieur ? »

« Vous lui avez causé cette douleur, vous l'emmenez se faire soigner. Maintenant partez, Potter. »

Merde ! La dernière personne qu'Harry désirait voir était Pomfresh ! Il prit Malfoy par le bras lorsque ce dernier se mit à trembler.

Malfoy se libéra aussitôt. « Ne me touche pas, Potter ! »

Ils longèrent les couloirs en silence. Malfoy était inquiet, car il savait que Pomfresh devrait dire à ses parents ce qui s'était produit. La seule idée de recevoir une lettre de son père faisait croire à Malfoy que l'infirmerie n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée, après tout.

Harry était en train de chercher une façon d'éviter d'avoir à conduire Malfoy jusqu'à l'infirmerie. La dernière chose qu'il voulait était que Malfoy soit témoin de l'échange entre Pomfresh et lui. Pomfresh ferait certainement un commentaire concernant Vespa.

Malfoy posa les yeux sur le Gryffondor. « Hey, Potter, tu crois que Severus aurait quelque chose pour guérir ça, plutôt que d'aller à l'infirmerie ? »

Harry se rappela que Severus lui avait dit être à une rencontre de l'Ordre pendant le cours de Défense. Mais ce fut alors qu'il prit conscience de sa chance et sourit. « En fait, Severus m'a donné de la crème et une potion hier pour mes blessures. J'en ai encore dans ma chambre. »

Le Serpentard sembla hésiter ; il n'était pas très enthousiaste à l'idée de prendre une potion offerte par Harry Potter. Mais l'idée de recevoir une lettre de son père le poussa à prendre cette chance.

« J'espère pour toi que ce n'est pas une mauvaise blague, Potter ! »

Harry leva les deux mains en l'air. « Je jure que c'est ce que Severus m'a donné hier. »

Ils changèrent de direction et se dirigèrent plutôt vers la tour des Gryffondor. Malfoy tint son bras contre lui, émettant quelques gémissements lorsqu'ils eurent rejoint la tour. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la Grosse Dame et Harry se tourna vers Malfoy.

« Hum, veux-tu monter, ou est-ce que je monte la chercher et je te l'apporte ? »

Malfoy sembla sur le point de lâcher une réplique cinglante, mais changea d'avis lorsque la douleur se fit sentir une fois de plus.

« Je m'en fiche, Potter. Je veux juste que tu me donnes le foutu remède ! »

Harry savait que le dortoir serait vide pour un certain temps et décida de faire monter Malfoy jusqu'à sa chambre. Il murmura le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et elle les laissa entrer.

Malfoy entra et balaya la pièce du regard. « Cet endroit ressemble au salon de ma grand-mère, même l'odeur est la même. »

Harry n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec le Serpentard. « Eh bien, ta grand-mère devait avoir une très belle maison. »

Harry le guida dans les escaliers jusqu'au dortoir des sixièmes années.

« Hey Potter, qu'est-ce que Severus a dit quand tu lui as raconté que je t'ai frappé avec un Souffle du Guerrier hier ? » Malfoy s'attendait à être envoyé en retenue ou quelque chose de pire lorsque Snape découvrirait qu'il était celui qui avait fait mal à son précieux fils. Severus n'avait encore rien dit et Draco se demandait pourquoi.

Harry savait que Draco avait peur de Severus et se dit qu'il pouvait jouer un peu avec cette peur. « Oh Merlin, il était en colère ! Il a dit qu'il se vengerait lorsque tu t'y attendrais le moins. » La vérité était qu'Harry n'avait pas dit à Severus qui lui avait fait cela.

Draco écarquilla les yeux et sa voix devint si aiguë que c'en fut gênant. « Il a dit ça? Est-ce qu'il a dit ce qu'il allait faire ? »

Harry sourit. « Non, il a juste dit qu'il s'occuperait de ton cas, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire par là. » Harry se sentit presque mal pour le Serpentard, qui semblait sur le point d'uriner dans son pantalon.

« Eh bien, assures-toi de lui dire que tu m'as touché avec le Souffle du Guerrier aujourd'hui. Maintenant on est quitte. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Je ne crois pas que ça va le faire changer d'avis. »

Malfoy avala sa salive avec difficulté. « Je n'ai jamais vu Severus aussi protecteur auparavant. Est-ce que tu savais qu'il m'a fait nettoyer les salles de bain de Serpentard pour t'avoir frappé au dernier match de Quidditch ? Je n'ai jamais rien nettoyé de ma vie et cet homme m'a fait laver les toilettes... et sans magie ! »

Un sourire se forma sur les lèvres d'Harry à l'idée de Malfoy nettoyant les toilettes à quatre pattes. « Eh bien, tu seras peut-être heureux de savoir que j'ai lavé les toilettes la nuit dernière pour avoir été en retard à une leçon de potions. »

Malfoy leva les sourcils. « Il t'a fait ça? Je croyais qu'il te traitait comme un prince et t'achetait tout plein de trucs ? »

Harry ne répondit pas. Il vit la planche à planer sur le sol et la poussa sous son lit avec son pied. Il s'agenouilla devant son coffre et en sortit la crème de guérison et la potion contre la douleur.

Harry tendit la potion à Malfoy. « Tu es censé en prendre juste une petite gorgée. J'en ai pris hier et je me sentais comme si j'avais pris quelques whisky pur feu, alors fais attention. »

Malfoy prit la fiole de potion verte avec prudence. Il leva jusqu'à son nez et renifla, puis en fit tourner le contenu comme s'il s'agissait d'une coupe de vin. « Je ne sais pas Potter. Ça pourrait être n'importe quoi. Après tout, tu partages une chambre avec Weasley, non ? »

« Ne sois pas un trouillard, Malfoy. Je ne l'ai pas prise dans un magasin de farces et attrapes, Severus me l'a donnée. » Malfoy secoua la tête et la rendit à Harry. « Non, je ne te fais pas confiance Potter. »

« Écoute, si j'en prends une gorgée, tu me feras confiance ? » Harry pouvait encore sentir la douleur du sort qui avait traversé son dernier bouclier, alors il se dit qu'il avait lui-même besoin d'un peu de potion de toute façon. Il ne fit pas attention à l'avertissement que Severus lui avait donné la veille.

Malfoy plissa les yeux, considérant la proposition de Potter. « D'accord, vas-y en premier. »

Harry leva les yeux au ciel face à la nature suspicieuse de Malfoy. Il prit une petite gorgée et en ressentit aussitôt les effets. Harry adressa un sourire idiot au Serpentard et leva le contenant de verre devant son visage. « C'est du bon ! »

Malfoy prit la fiole et prit une petite gorgée de son contenu. La tête lui tourna un peu, mais il se sentait bien. La douleur cessa aussitôt et un sourire se dessina sur son visage. « Ouais, du très bon ! »

Harry tendit la crème au Serpentard. Ce dernier y plongea ses doigts et en étala une bonne quantité sur son bras rouge et enflé. L'enflure diminua aussitôt. Il revissa le bouchon du pot et le rendit à Harry. « Merci. »

« De rien, n'importe quand. » Apparemment ils trouvèrent tous deux cette réplique très drôle et se mirent à rire. Harry ignorait pourquoi il était si amusé, mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter de rire. Ils avaient tous les deux les larmes aux yeux et serraient leur ventre en riant. Harry n'avait jamais vu Draco au naturel auparavant et trouva cette idée très drôle aussi.

Malfoy s'arrêta de rire lorsqu'il eut une idée soudaine. « Hey Potter, tu veux faire une course de balai ? »

Harry ne voyait pas de raison de refuser. « Très bonne idée Malfoy ! »

Ils se rendirent jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, s'arrêtant aux casiers pour prendre leurs balais.

Malfoy énonça les règles. « D'accord, le premier qui ramasse une pomme de pin de l'arbre juste là. » Il pointa l'arbre le plus grand du bord de la forêt. « Et qui retourne à cette statue. » Il pointa dans l'autre direction, vers une statue à l'autre bout du terrain. « Sera le gagnant. »

« C'est trop facile, » fit Harry sans articuler correctement. «Disons plutôt qu'il faut voler à l'envers et mettre la pomme de pin dans la main de la statue.

Malfoy observa la statue d'Helga Poufsouffle avec son bras levé dans les airs et sa main ouverte, paume vers le ciel.

« C'est d'accord. À vos marques, prêt, partez ! » Cria Malfoy avant qu'Harry n'ait eut la chance de monter sur son balai. Le Serpentard était déjà parti et bien en avance. Il avait le haut de son corps penché et se dirigeait tout droit vers le grand pin.

Harry tenta de le rattraper en se penchant aussi. Il savait que son balai était légèrement meilleur que celui de Malfoy. Il rattrapa le Serpentard alors que ce dernier planait au-dessus de l'arbre pour y prendre une pomme de pin. Harry s'arrêta juste à côté de lui.

« Tricheur ! »

Malfoy adressa un sourire amusé au Gryffondor avant de s'éloigner avec une pomme de pin en main.

Harry prit une pomme de pin à son tour et se dirigea vers la statue.

**§*&o&*§**

Pendant ce temps, dans le bureau de Dumbledore :

Dumbledore avait convoqué Severus, Remus et Arthur dans son bureau pour discuter de l'entraînement d'Harry. Il voulait connaître leur opinion sur l'état psychologique d'Harry avant que l'entraînement de défense privé ne commence. Il ne voulait pas risquer de pousser le garçon vers ses limites et d'ainsi aggraver son état déjà fragile. Il savait aussi que ces trois hommes connaissaient probablement l'état d'esprit d'Harry mieux que quiconque. Ils devaient tous prendre en compte les abus sévères, dont le garçon avait souffert et les conséquences psychologiques que cela avait entraînés.

Severus fut contrarié de voir que Lupin avait été invité à se joindre à eux. Selon lui, Lupin avait eu sa chance de devenir un père pour le garçon et avait préféré tourner le dos à ses responsabilités. Selon Snape, Lupin avait perdu tout droit de parole concernant le futur d'Harry.

Remus était aussi contrarié, car il considérait que Severus n'avait pas aidé Harry à guérir de ses blessures de façon adéquate. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Severus n'avait pas forcé le garçon à en dire plus sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Et encore pire, il trouvait encore qu'Harry comptait sur Snape pour le débarrasser de tout effort, psychologique ou physique.

« Tu sais ce qu'Harry est en train de faire, n'est-ce pas? Il nie tout cet abus et essaie de l'oublier et tu l'aides à le faire, Severus. Il commence à compter sur toi pour tout et pour rien plutôt que de penser par lui-même ! » Dit Lupin d'un ton accusateur.

Severus refusa de perdre son calme avec le loup-garou. « Eh bien, Lupin, qu'attends-tu de moi? Que je l'envoie en thérapie moldue ? »

Lupin sembla surpris par la proposition, mais sembla trouver que c'était une bonne idée.

« Peut-être, si cela pouvait aider. »

Dumbledore posa ses mains jointes sur son bureau. « Remus, pourquoi croyez-vous qu'Harry essaie d'oublier ce qui lui est arrivé chez les Dursley et qu'il se fie trop à Severus ? »

Severus éleva un sourcil. « Oui, je t'en prie, dis-nous. »

Remus se redressa dans son siège et regarda le directeur droit dans les yeux, comprenant bien qu'il ne s'adressait pas à Snape.

« J'ai été témoin de quelques démonstrations inquiétantes du comportement d'Harry. Il semble agir de façon bien plus immature qu'un adolescent de seize ans normal. Par exemple, alors qu'il se rétablissait de son récent enlèvement, il a à plusieurs reprises demandé son père. Je ne sais pas s'il parlait vraiment de Severus, mais dès que Severus lui tenait la main, il se calmait. Il était plutôt dérangeant de voir un jeune garçon de son âge être réconforté comme s'il avait dix ans. »

Severus se tint droit dans sa chaise, craignant de perdre son calme s'il prenait la parole. Évidemment que le garçon avait besoin de réconfort !

« Pour l'amour de Merlin, Albus, vous avez vu la façon avec laquelle Harry est dépendant de Severus ! Vous l'avez vu à la dernière rencontre de l'Ordre. Severus contrôlait Harry par le bout du nez et Harry se laissait faire. Pensez-y : la façon avec laquelle Harry a été forcé de s'excuser, le fait qu'il ait dû entrer incognito dans la pièce pour prendre part à la rencontre. Vous avez vu quand Harry s'est endormit contre Severus pendant la rencontre ? Ce comportement montre une évidente régression de maturité. Je crains qu'Harry ne soit trop dépendant de Severus. Ce n'est pas là le comportement du fils de James Potter ! » Lupin tremblait lorsqu'il s'arrêta de parler.

Albus prit une grande inspiration. « Remus, la dernière fois que nous en avons parlé, vous disiez que Lily serait ravie par cet arrangement. Que s'est-il passé depuis la dernière rencontre de l'Ordre ? »

Lupin baissa les yeux vers ses mains, avant de les relever vers Severus. « Il a changé. Harry a tellement changé. Avant, il ressemblait à James comme deux gouttes d'eau... mais plus maintenant. J'ai l'impression qu'il a peur de faire quelque chose qui risquerait de contrarier Severus. »

Severus inspira longuement avant de parler. « Lupin, je crois que tu as oublié les six derniers mois d'Harry ? Il a vu son parrain mourir et il se croit responsable de sa mort. La seule famille qui lui restait s'est alors mise à le battre. Cela s'est d'ailleurs produit juste après la mort de Black, ce qui l'a amené à croire qu'il méritait cette punition. Il a été empoisonné et a failli en mourir. Il a été enlevé et presque assassiné par des créatures bien plus effrayantes que toi lorsque tu te transformes, des créatures qui nous ont poursuivis et l'ont même mordu. C'est là sans mentionner les charmants rêves de Voldemort. Alors, selon toi, qu'advient-il de l'esprit suite à une telle torture ? »

Severus vit Lupin détourner le regard.

Severus continua sans même attendre une réponse. « Lorsqu'un jeune garçon de seize ans voit tout ce qu'il a toujours connu être ainsi détruit comme ce fut le cas pour Harry, il a alors désespérément besoin de voir une certaine stabilité être rétablie. La première étape est de lui montrer qu'il mérite encore d'être aimé, qu'il mérite d'avoir des gens qui prennent soin de lui, et cela inclut la discipline, et qu'il mérite aussi qu'on le laisse avancer à son propre rythme. Je sais qu'il a beaucoup compté sur moi pour l'aider avec ses cauchemars, mais j'ai accepté ce rôle avec joie. Il est bien trop jeune pour avoir à traverser tout cela seul. Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes vraiment ce qu'il voit dans ces cauchemars. En ce qui concerne l'aspect physique, je sais que je fais ce qu'il faut. Il est bien possible qu'Harry recherche davantage de contact physique avec son père que tout autre adolescent de seize ans, mais c'est seulement parce qu'il en a été privé trop longtemps. Harry a toujours besoin de savoir qu'il le recevra sans être rejeté. Sais-tu ce qu'on lui a dit toute sa jeunesse ? »

Lupin secoua la tête de nouveau et Severus répondit. « Il a grandit en se faisant répéter qu'il était une abomination et ne méritait pas d'être touché. Que le toucher risquait de blesser sa famille. Peux-tu imaginer ce que cela peut faire à un enfant de cinq ans d'entendre de telles choses ? Alors, tu peux être choqué autant que tu voudras par le ''comportement inquiétant'' d'Harry, mais en ce qui me concerne, il peut venir chercher chez moi tout le réconfort dont il a besoin, et ce, n'importe quand. Je suis le premier père qu'il se souvient avoir eu et je ne vais pas le rejeter parce qu'il est ''immature'' pour un garçon de son âge d'avoir besoin de support. »

Lupin avait les yeux pleins de larmes lorsqu'il les leva vers Severus. « Je ne savais pas que sa famille lui disait ça. »

« Ce n'est pas la pire des choses que sa famille lui a dites. C'est un jeune homme incroyable pour avoir enduré tout cela dans le courant de la dernière année et je ne pourrais pas être plus fier de lui, pas même s'il était mon vrai fils. Mais ne te méprends pas Lupin, il est toujours le fils de James. Je me trouve chanceux de pouvoir être un père pour ce garçon, mais je sais ce que les Potter ont donné pour lui permettre d'aller si loin. Je ne laisserai pas Harry oublier qui son véritable père est. »

Arthur prit la parole avec émotion dans la voix. « Il y a de la place pour plus d'une personne dans la vie d'Harry pour jouer le rôle de père. Severus, vous êtes un bon père pour lui et il le sait. Il ne vous ferait pas confiance comme ça s'il ne l'avait pas réalisé par lui-même. L'amour qu'il vous porte est encore plus sincère. Il sait avec certitude que vous serez toujours là pour lui. Je suis fier de son rétablissement psychologique et je sais que vous y tenez une grande part de responsabilité. »

Severus se sentit soudainement très ému et s'efforça de le cacher. Il savait à quel point Harry l'aimait.

Albus savait que Severus était la seule chance pour Harry de mener une bonne vie. « Severus, croyez-vous Harry capable psychologiquement de faire face aux épreuves d'un entraînement de défense avancé ? »

« Oui, avec du soutien et beaucoup d'encouragement, je crois que ce serait pour le mieux. Cela lui donnerait les outils nécessaires pour la bataille contre Voldemort, » répondit Severus.

Albus posa alors les yeux sur Lupin. « Remus, voyez-vous le moindre inconvénient à cet entraînement de défense avancé pour Harry ? »

Lupin regarda Severus, avant de revenir au directeur. « Je veux juste qu'il continue de faire des progrès au niveau psychologique. Il a traversé tant d'épreuves. »

« Je suis d'accord, » commenta Severus. Les trois autres hommes le regardèrent avec surprise.

« Je prévois d'aborder son passé avec lui de façon plus efficace. Je désire aussi le voir guérir de ses vieilles blessures, » dit Severus tout en regardant Lupin et Dumbledore. Il remarqua que l'attention de Dumbledore était tournée vers la fenêtre. Severus se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre afin de voir ce qui captivait ainsi le directeur.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry rattrapa Malfoy et ils atteignirent la statue exactement au même moment. Ils se balancèrent sur leurs balais afin de se retrouver la tête vers le bas, et tentèrent d'insérer leur pomme de pin dans la main de la statue. Malfoy tenta de pousser Potter hors de son chemin en donnant des coups de pieds sur son balai.

Harry s'agrippa avec une main et était sur le point de réussir à laisser la pomme de pin tomber dans la main de la statue lorsqu'il sentit son balais être poussé. Il poussa Draco à son tour avec son épaule. Aucun des deux garçons ne réalisa qu'ils étaient observés par les quatre hommes dans le bureau de Dumbledore.

**§*&o&*§**

Les quatre hommes se tenaient devant la fenêtre donnant sur le terrain plus bas.

« Mais que sont-ils en train de faire ? » demanda Arthur en riant.

« On dirait une sorte de concours, » répondit Lupin en tentant de camoufler son propre amusement.

Severus ne trouva pas la scène aussi amusante. « Tous les deux devraient être dans la classe de Maugrey à cette heure. Dobby ! »

L'elfe de maison apparut dans le bureau du directeur. « Oui, maître ? »

« Dobby, sors et va dire à Potter et Malfoy que je veux les voir dans mon bureau immédiatement ! » Dit Severus d'un ton sévère.

Dobby disparut aussitôt de la pièce et les quatre hommes observèrent l'elfe de maison tenter d'attirer l'attention des deux garçons dehors.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry tenait sa pomme de pin juste au-dessus de la statue lorsqu'il vit Dobby sauter et secouer les bras nerveusement. Malfoy saisit cette chance pour pousser Harry hors de son chemin et laisser tomber la pomme de pin dans la main d'Helga Poufsouffle.

« J'ai gagné ! Meilleure chance la prochaine fois Potter ! » Malfoy remarqua alors l'elfe de maison.

Les deux garçons se repositionnèrent à l'endroit sur leurs balais et atterrirent près de l'elfe frénétique.

« Maître Snape veut vous voir dans son bureau ! » dit Dobby très rapidement.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec appréhension. Harry demanda : « Dobby, comment Severus sait-il que nous sommes ici? »

Dobby pointa vers la tour de Dumbledore. Les deux garçons levèrent les yeux et virent quatre hommes à la fenêtre.

« Merde ! » s'exclama Malfoy.

Les garçons se dirigèrent silencieusement vers leur destin.

Harry prit finalement la parole alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la porte des cachots. « Tu paries combien qu'on va nettoyer les toilettes encore ? »  
Malfoy répondit avec désolation. « J'accepterais bien ce pari, mais j'ai le mauvais pressentiment que tu vas gagner. »

**À suivre**


	38. BELLATORA

Titre Anglais : Harry's Last Hope

Titre Anglais : Harry's Last Hope

Titre Français : Le dernier espoir d'Harry

Auteur : Teachersnape64

Chapitre traduit par : 77Hildegard

Bêta traductrice et correctrice : Remus Lupin James

Rasing : T

Etat de la fic en anglais : Fini (53 chap)

Etat de la fic en français : 38 à 47 et 49 à 53 Traduction : **48 **depuis X mois TToTT

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumer : L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

Désolé de cette si longue attente entre deux chap mais on va dire qu'on est en rupture de stock de bêta pour la Traduction/correction

Donc je fais un appel ici :

**Nous somme à la recherche d'une ou deux bêta qui est en même temps bêta traductrice et correctrice.**

**Si vous êtes sérieuse, dispo et intéressé, me contacté à cette adresse :**

**Onarluca[arobase] (orange) [point] (fr)**

Y'a un poste à pourvoir pour la saga Midnight et le dernier espoir d'Harry

**0o0**

**Nous recherchons** aussi impérativement **1 ou 2 Traductrices**.

Ils nous restent en tout **6 chapitres à traduire**.

Entre les départs sans chap fini, les traductrices disparut sans rien dire.

C'est plus trop gérable et nous voudrions finir la saga Midnight et le dernier espoir d'Harry avant de quitter la traduction.

J'espère de tout cœur que quelqu'un se présentera.

**0o0 **

Ainsi Paradise of readers pourra partir sans regret.

Ps : eni cherche désespérément une bonne âme pour finir la traduction de transcendance.

**0o0**

**0o0**

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

**Chapitre 38 BELLATORA **

Harry et Draco allèrent dans le quartier du professeur et s'attendaient à être réprimandé d'entrée. Ils étaient soulagés quand ils réalisèrent que le professeur n'était pas là pour le moment. Draco marchait nerveusement devant le bureau, tandis qu'Harry se laissa tomber dans le canapé.

« Calme-toi Malfoy, que penses-tu que Severus va te faire de toute façon ? » demanda Harry en mettant les pieds sur la table basse et en appelant son Vif d'Or.

Draco regarda le Gryffonfor prendre la petite boule avec des ailes, il souhaitait être plus détendu. Si son père découvrait à propos de Potter et de la course, il savait qu'il aurait de sérieuses difficultés. Même si son père était à Azkaban, Lucius avait encore suffisamment de liens dans le monde des sorciers pour lui rendre la vie dure.

« Tu voudrais me dire que tu n'es pas juste un peu nerveux ? Severus n'est pas exactement le professeur le plus compréhensif à ce que je sais » dit Malfoy et pris d'un coup la balle d'or qui flottait devant son visage.

Harry haussa les épaules, se sentant plus courageux qu'il n'aurait normalement du être, à cause des effets de la potion contre la douleur.

À ce moment là, le professeur fit une entrée spectaculaire par l'intermédiaire de la cheminée avec sa robe noire flottant autour de lui et un air renfrogné de colère sur son visage. Il aperçut son fils et dit immédiatement « Explique-toi ! »

Harry enleva rapidement ses pieds de la table basse « Je devais prendre Malfoy pour obtenir la potion contre douleur du au Souffle du Guerrier, je l'ai frappé avec, et je suppose que nous nous sommes un petit peu suivi » Harry regarda le visage du professeur devenir encore plus sombre de colère.

Severus était consterné par l'absence de regret que l'enfant montrait. Il savait à quel point la classe de Défense était importante, si Harry avait été capturé ou pris dans un combat contre les Mangemorts. Le garçon semblait tout à fait inconscient de ce fait.

« Tu as manqué le cours de Défense pour faire une course sur ton balai ? N'as-tu jamais pensé que Maugrey était là spécialement pour toi pour t'apprendre à combattre ? N'y a-t-il pas de cerveau dans cette tête creuse qui est la tienne ! » Snape aperçut Malfoy ricaner. Il était sur lui en un éclair.

« M. Malfoy, pensez-vous que votre père trouverait ça drôle ? » Snape regarda le jeune homme pâle, devenir encore plus pâle.

Severus pointa son bureau « Assis. Je veux que tu écrives une lettre à ton père lui expliquant l'escapade que tu as faite aujourd'hui. »

« Severus, ne peux tu pas juste me donner une détention ou autre chose ? » demanda Draco avec anxiété.

Draco traina les pieds jusqu'au bureau et s'assit, à contrecœur, il trempa la plume dans l'encre.

Snape tourna son attention vers son fils. « Je peux comprendre l'absence de jugement de Draco en raison de la potion contre la douleur, mais tu n'as absolument aucune excuse Harry ! »

Harry baissa rapidement les yeux et passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il leva les yeux quand il entendit le ton vif de son père.

« Harry as-tu pris aussi de la potion contre la douleur ? »

Harry ne voulait pas admettre qu'il en avait pris, non pas après l'avertissement d'hier.

« Non monsieur » répondu Harry en regardant Draco levé un sourcil et secouer la tête au mensonge qu'il venait de dire.

« Harry je suis perdu. Je pensais que tu serais désireux d'apprendre la défense avec un professeur comme Maugrey »

« Severus, il nous à juste à nouveau enseigner le Souffle du Guerrier. Il a enseigné la même chose hier » se plaignit Harry.

« Donc tu estimes être au-dessus de cette leçon particulière pour toi ? Peut-être que tu penses être déjà prêt pour faire face à une attaque à l'aide de cette malédiction ? » Questionna Severus en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry sentait qu'il n'était pas si confiant maintenant. Il vit que tous les meubles de la pièce avaient disparu sauf le bureau et la chaise qu'utilisait Malfoy.

Severus se dirigea vers le côté opposé de la pièce afin d'établir la véracité de la déclaration de son fils.

« Lève ta baquette magique »

Harry leva sa baguette et se prépara pour la leçon que son père avait décidé de lui apprendre. Il vit Severus exprimé le Souffle du Guerrier. Son bouclier augmenta en une fraction de seconde avant que l'explosion ne le perce et ne le frappe à l'épaule. Il laissa tomber sa baquette et saisit son épaule.

Severus était complètement sidéré par la démonstration de son fils à se défendre. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer comment ce garçon pourrait se défendre contre les Mangemorts, sans parler de Voldemort !

Harry se sentait humilier par son pathétique bouclier. Pourquoi n'avait il pas tenu son bouclier ? Il prit sa baquette, prêt pour la prochaine attaque.

« Je ne veux pas te faire de mal à nouveau. Peut être qu'une leçon sur la manière exacte de tenir et de bloquer ce sort ? »

« Non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé la dernière fois, mais j'ai tenu plus longtemps le bouclier » dit Harry avec une voix beaucoup plus confiante.

Severus secoua la tête avant de lancer un autre Souffle du Guerrier vers son fils. Cette fois, il regarda le bouclier grandir, mais avec si peu de force qu'il ne ralenti même pas le souffle vers le bas. L'explosion frappa Harry exactement à la même place que la précédente attaque.

« Ouch ! Par Salazar ! Tu essayes de me tuer ? » Hurla Harry en se frottant l'épaule.

Draco assistait à la scène qui se déroulait devant lui et attendait que Severus corrige Potter pour lui avoir parlé de cette façon.

Le professeur se dirigea vers son fils avec fureur « Je suis absolument consterné ! Ce bouclier était pathétique Potter ! »

Le Maître des Potions s'arrêta devant Harry, en essayant de reconstituer la raison pour laquelle Harry avait été si faible. Tout convergeait ver la potion contre la douleur. Cette potion contre la douleur particulière faisait qu'il était presque impossible de maintenir un bouclier.

« Je vais te demander encore une fois. Harry, as-tu pris la potion contre la douleur aujourd'hui ? »

Harry détourna les yeux, mais répondit « Non monsieur »

Severus savait qu'il mentait par la façon dont il avait détourné les yeux. Il saisit le menton d'Harry pour forcer le garçon à le regarder.

Harry essaya d'empêcher son père d'aller puiser dans ses souvenirs, à la recherche du mensonge qui était tout frais dans son esprit. La potion contre la douleur avait rendu impossible d'occlure ses pensées.

« Sors ! » cria Harry et repoussa la main du professeur loin de son menton.

Severus avait vu tout ce qu'il lui fallait. Il savait qu'Harry venait de lui mentir et qu'il avait effectivement pris de la potion contre la douleur inutilement. Est-ce qu'un jour le garçon prendra conscience de la conséquence de ses actes ? Il n'avait pas assez confiance en lui-même quand il était près de son fils avec autant de colère en lui.

« Va dans ta chambre ! Je traiterai avec toi une fois que j'aurai pensé à une punition appropriée pour le mensonge, de n'être pas aller en cours et sans parler de l'aide de la potion contre la douleur prise inutilement » siffla Severus en poussant l'enfant vers le couloir.

Harry recula et repris son équilibre. Il alla dans sa chambre et claqua la porte pour la fermer.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que le professeur avait agit ainsi. Tout ce qu'il avait fait était une petite course. Avoir un parent à l'école était en passe de devenir très problématique. Les autres avaient quelques hurlements occasionnels, mais personne n'avait à se préoccuper d'être punis par leurs parents durant l'année scolaire.

Son épaule blessée ne lui faisait pas autant mal que s'il n'avait pas pris la potion contre la douleur. Il se tenait devant le miroir pour mieux voir son épaule rougie. La marque laissée par le sort couvrait toute son épaule qui était rouge et gonflée.

Severus entra dans la chambre de son fils et le vit debout devant le miroir inspecter sa blessure. Il estima à regret qu'il n'avait pas été conscient du faire qu'Harry avait pris la potion contre la douleur. S'il avait su, il n'aurait jamais essayé de lui enseigner le bouclier. Il était impossible de tenir ce bouclier sous l'influence de ce breuvage de douleur particulier.

« Peut-être que tu réfléchiras à deux fois avant de me mentir à l'avenir. » admonesta Severus en se dirigeant vers Harry avec un baume guérisseur. « Cependant, je pense que tu devrais savoir que je n'ai jamais destiné le Souffle du Guerrier afin de percer ton bouclier. J'ai seulement envoyé un Souffle doux, ignorant le fait que tu avais pris la potion contre la douleur. Il est presque impossible de tenir ce bouclier en place sous l'influence de cette potion contre la douleur particulière. »

Harry se retourna face à son père. Il regarda le baume avec envie. « C'est OK. Désolé, j'ai menti »

« Est-ce seulement ça l'ampleur de tes excuses ? » demanda Severus et remis le baume à Harry.

« Non, monsieur. Je suis aussi désolé pour n'être pas retourné en classe de Défense »

Severus espérait qu'Harry était vraiment désolé, mais il avait des doutes. Il remarqua que son fils n'avait mentionné aucun regret d'avoir pris la potion contre la douleur.

« Prendre plus de deux fois de suite cette potion dans la semaine provoquera sûrement l'envie dans prendre plus. J'ai vu cette potion amener des hommes plus fort que toi à devenir dépendant » expliqua Severus. « En fait je veux que tu dormes ici pour les prochains jours afin que je puisse garder un œil sur toi. »

Harry pensait qu'il y allait un peu fort. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il devienne accro à quoi que se soit. Il y avait trop de chose dans sa vie pour avoir affaire à ce genre de chose. Il pensait à une objection, mais il savait qu'il avait assez de difficulté et ne voulait pas une nouvelle réprimande.

« Oui monsieur »

« Nous allons continuer avec la leçon de Défense. J'essayerai de te l'enseigner demain. Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, je te demande de venir au cachot dès que la classe est finie. Il n'y aura plus de Quidditch ou de course de balai jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? »

Harry se tenait la bouche ouverte, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Il avait été mis à sur la touche !

« Fermez la bouche Potter. Toute objection ajoutera un jour de plus à votre punition. Maintenant, suis-je assez clair ? »

« Mais, c'était juste une course… » tenta Harry de faire valoir.

« Tu viens d'ajouter un autre jour à ton confinement » dit le professeur en faisant claque sa langue en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Harry donna un coup de pied à son coffre « Oui monsieur »

Severus se retourna vers son fils « Je dois dire que je suis un peu troublé par les mensonges que tu a ressenti le besoin de me dire. Je pensais que nous avions développé une relation beaucoup plus forte fondée sur le respect et la confiance »

Harry était passé d'un sentiment de colère un sentiment de culpabilité. Il n'avait jamais pensé que son mensonge nuirait à son père, mais regardant dans les yeux de Severus, lui fit penser qu'il y avait cela.

« Severus, je te respecte et je te fais confiance. Je n'aurais pas dû mentir. » Offrit maladroitement Harry. Ca lui semblait peu à dire après toutes les bêtises qu'il avait fait la semaine passée.

« J'ai commandé le déjeuner pour nous. Voudrais-tu te joindre à moi ? » Severus voulait s'assurer qu'il garde un œil sur Harry pour les heures à venir et le déjeuner était une bonne excuse pour garder l'enfant près de lui. Il savait que la potion n'était pas encore sortie du système d'Harry, le rendant plus vulnérable qu'il ne l'était.

« Ouais, un déjeuner ça sonne bien » répondit Harry n'ayant absolument pas faim, mais ne voulant pas quitter son père dans des conditions aussi mauvaises.

Quand Harry suivi Severus dans la salle, il fut surpris de voir Malfoy toujours assis bureau en train d'écrire sa lettre. Le Serpentard semblait perdu dans ses pensées grattant sa plume sur le parchemin.

« Draco, j'ai commandé le déjeuner, veux-tu rester ? » demanda Severus.

Draco semblait prêt à ne pas accepté quand il repéra le plateau rempli de produits gastronomiques.

« Ouais je vais rester. Cette nourriture est meilleure que les résidus qu'ils servent dans la Grande Salle »

« Eh bien ! Nous sommes honoré » dit Harry ironiquement en s'asseyant en face de son père.

Il regardait la nourriture avec aversion, les escargots n'avaient pas l'air très appétissant du tout. Il regarda Draco et Severus se servirent et commencer à les manger. L'estomac d'Harry protesta et il regarda son assiette vide. Il mit une petite quantité de poulet et de légumes en espérant que Severus n'y prêterait pas la moindre attention. Il savait comment il était maigre et exactement comment Severus réagissait par rapport à la nutrition.

Draco parlait avec enthousiasme du nouveau magasin de Quiddich qui allait s'ouvrit à Pré-au-Lard.

« J'ai vu une publicité sur une nouvelle paire de gants qu'ils vont vendre. Les gants font, qu'il est pratiquement impossible de tomber du balais, même si on le tient que d'une main »

« Harry, je vais te les acheter dès que possible » déclara Severus de façon très détachée.

Harry roula des yeux à l'évidence mise à jour. « Eh bien … merci papa »

Ce fait fit partir Draco dans un fou rire, pour une raison quelconque, il trouvait ça drôle. Son rire était contagieux et Harry ne peut s'empêcher de se joindre à lui. Severus regarda les deux garçons comme s'ils étaient fous.

Quand le fou rire s'arrêta finalement, Draco parla en premier « Alors Potter, je parie que tu vas aller à la nouvelle boutique de Quiddich le jour de la sortie au Pré-au- Lard ? »

« Ouais, c'est le premier endroit où je vais » répondit Harry, mais il remarqua que son père secouait la tête « Quoi ? »

Severus avait espoir de repousser cette conversation, mais il pensait qu'il ne devait pas laisser le garçon sans savoir, avant de commencer de faire des plans. « Non Harry, tu ne peux pas y aller. L'ordre ne pense pas qu'il soit prudent pour toi d'aller errer en ville. »

Harry regarda intrigué « Depuis quand l'Ordre à un mot à dire sur quand et où je vais ? »

Draco regarda son assiette, ne voulant pas se mêler de cette conversation. Et maintenant que tout le monde sorcier savait pour l'Ordre, et Draco savait que son père n'était pas tenu en haute estime.

Severus regarda vers Draco, puis se retourna vers Harry. « Tu ne sera pas en sécurité dans les rues du Pré-au- Lard. Je ne prendrai pas ce risque avec toi. »

« Severus, que veux-tu faire, me garder enfermé dans l'école le reste de l'année ? Quel est le problème de toute façon ? »

« Le problème, c'est que tu es le numéro un sur la liste du Seigneur des Ténèbres des personnes recherchées, et je n'ai pas l'intention de le laisser te mettre la main dessus » dit Severus aussi calmement que possible.

« Mais je dois y aller. C'est l'anniversaire de Ginny bientôt, et je veux lui acheter un cadeau. D'ailleurs tous mes amis comptent sur moi pour y aller »

« Tes amis comprendront. Tu pourras commander quelque chose de joli pour Mlle Weasley à mon bijoutier. Je vais ouvrir un compte pour toi.

Harry souffla avec mépris sur la suggestion, « Pas question, je ne vais pas lui offrir un bijou. Severus, pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me laisser être comme tout le monde pour une fois ? »

« Parce que, autant je voudrais que tu aies une vie normale comme tous les adolescents, autant il est devenu évident que tu n'es pas comme tout le monde. Le plus tôt tu t'en rendras compte, mieux se sera pour toi. Cette conversation est finie » le Maître des potions plia sa serviette et la plaça à côté de son assiette.

Avant qu'Harry puisse protester encore, la cheminée s'éclaira et la tête de Maugrey apparue. Harry et Draco se raidirent à la vue de l'enseignant.

« Severus puis-je vous dire un mot dans mon bureau ? » demanda Maugrey de sa voix bourrue.

« Certainement » dit Severus. Quand il passa près d'Harry, d'un geste de baguette, plus de nourriture apparu dans l'assiette du Gryffondor.

Une fois que Severus eut disparu, Harry remis les aliments dans le plateau

Draco secoua la tête « Je n'ai jamais pensé que je verrai un jour Snape agir comme une bonne d'enfants. Par Salazar Potter, Il est pire que ma mère ! »

Harry ne savait pas s'il devait se fâcher ou rire à ce que venait de dire Malfoy. Surtout qu'il venait de penser la même chose que lui.

Draco regarda vers le feu avant de chuchoter « Il suffit d'utiliser cette cape d'invisibilité que tu avais utilisé il y a quelques années pour te faufiler jusqu'à Pré-au- Lard.

Harry se souvenait de leur rencontre en troisième année. Draco s'était moqué d'Hermione et de Ron et Harry avait utilisé sa cape d'invisibilité pour lui faire peur. Il était difficile de croire qu'ils avaient tellement de plaisir à être ensemble aujourd'hui, quand il se souvint de ce jour-là.

« Ouais, je suppose que je pourrais, mais je détesterais mentir à nouveau à Severus » dit Harry en réfléchissant à haute voix

« Ah ouais, qui a été assez stupide pour lui mentir au sujet de la potion contre la douleur. Pourquoi as-tu menti de cette façon ? » Demanda Draco

« Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais » Harry se retourna quand il entendit les flammes dans l'entre de la cheminée. Il regarda Severus rentrer dans le salon avec un étrange sourire sur son visage.

Draco avait vu le sourire aussi, « Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux Severus ? »

Severus marcha vers la table et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Harry. « Il semble que Maugrey ait été impressionné par l'excellent Souffle que tu as fait aujourd'hui. Il semblerait que ton potentiel soit illimité. En fait il m'a montré le mur ou ton explosion a frappé, il va le laisser là pour le monter aux autres »

« Je peux attester de sa puissance, en voyant le Souffle aller droit sur mon bras » déclara Draco en faisant la moue.

Harry marmonna un « Désolé »

« Oui je peux qu'imaginer la douleur que cela à provoqué » déclara Severus un peu trop enthousiaste au goût de Draco « Je suis très heureux d'entendre que tu n'as pas été d'un niveau performant de ce que j'ai été témoin aujourd'hui. En effet, tout à fait heureux »

Harry crut qu'il allait pouvoir tenter sa chance et demanda « Assez heureux pour me laisser aller aux Pré-au- Lard ce weekend ? »

Severus considéra la demande avant d'offrir « Je parlerai avec l'ordre demain soir de ta demande. Je te suggère d'éviter les ennuis jusque-là »

« Oui monsieur » dit Harry

Severus plissa les yeux en regardant Harry avant d'ajouter « D'ailleurs, Je crains que tu utilises cette cape d'invisibilité et que tu essayes d'aller te faufiler au Pré-au- Lard si tu le nies… »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent avec inquiétude. Comment le professeur savait qu'ils en avaient simplement parlé ?

Severus prit la lettre de Malfoy et l'enferma dans le tiroir de son bureau. « Je vais la garder et la prochaine fois que tu franchi la ligne, elle sera envoyé le jour même à Azkaban »

« Merci » dit le Serpentard d'une voix soulagée

« Les garçons, il est temps que vous alliez en classe »

**§*&o&*§**

Harry fit de son mieux pour éviter les ennuis le reste de la journée. Il alla en classe l'après-midi, puis se redescendit au cachot après le souper. Ses amis semblaient penser que son interdiction de vol était mieux que de faire une détention avec Rusard. En réalité Harry n'avait pas envie de sortir, il préférait passer la soirée avec son père.

Maintenant qu'il était là, il considérait les cachots comme sa maison. Harry appréciait le feu de bois et la sérénité par rapport à la salle commune bruyante de Gryffondor. La seule chose qui lui manquait, était Ginny. Il pensait tenter sa chance en demandant à Severus si elle pouvait venir en bas.

Il attendit d'avoir fini ses devoirs avant d'aborder le professeur.

« Professeur, puis-je vous poser une question ? »

Le professeur regarda par-dessus le dossier qu'il était entrain de classer « oui tu peux »

« Euh, mon enfermement exclut-il de ne plus voir mes amis ? Je me demandais si je pourrais demander à Ginny demain soir, de venir étudier et souper ? »

Après un long moment, le professeur répondit finalement « Si tu travailles bien en classe demain sans autre incident, je crois qu'il serait bien de demander à Mlle Weasley de se joindre à nous pour le souper »

« Merci » dit Harry en rassemblant ses livres et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Il avait charmes, deux heures de potions et une leçon privée de Défense avec Maugrey. Harry savait que son père serait au courant de tout ce qui se passerait durant cette leçon, il se jura de faire de son mieux. Il s'était sentir heureux quand Severus était revenu de sa rencontre avec Maugrey plutôt dans la journée et l'avait félicité pour ses réalisations en matière de défense. Il n'avait jamais eu de compliment de personne quand il avait de bons résultats en classe.

**§*&o&*§**

Plus tard cette nuit-la, Harry était dans un profond sommeil quand Voldemort attaqua avec férocité. Il pouvait voir une mauvaise bête torturer un homme Moldus. Harry tenta rapidement de mettre en place les murs de protections autour de ses pensées, mais cela ne semblait pas fonctionner aussi bien que par le passé. Il pouvait voir tout ce qui se passait dans cette séance de torture et il essaya encore une fois avec toute la force qu'il avait de fermer son esprit à Voldemort. Il dut crier car soudain il se réveilla.

Quand il fut réveillé, il avait plus de contrôle sur ses compétences en Occlumency et construit ses murs avec facilité. Maintenant le seul problème était qu'il ne voulait pas se rendormir et laisser revenir Voldemort. Il se leva tranquillement et fit le tour de sa chambre dans les cachots. Il était reconnaissant de ne pas être dans la Tour de Gryffondor. Enfin il sentit qu'il s'endormait debout, il alla dans la salle de bains. Il se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage et pensa qu'il aurait dû prendre une douche froide pour se réveiller entièrement. Il pouvait sentir les impulsions de douleur de sa cicatrice, il savait que la séance de torture n'était pas encore terminée. Mais la douche pourrait réveiller son père, il décida alors de retourner dans sa chambre et d'attendre encore un peu.

En retournant dans sa chambre, il s'arrêta devant la porte de la chambre de son père et écouta pour voir s'il avait réveillé le professeur. Alors qu'il était debout en silence devant la porte fermée, il remarqua que la douleur de sa cicatrice avait diminué de façon spectaculaire. Était-il possible que Severus l'ait vraiment aidé à bloquer ses visions ? Avant, il dormait sur le canapé dans la chambre du professeur et il avait travaillé pour garder au loin Voldemort de ses rêves. Mais il avait été malade et avait toujours le poison qui coulait en lui, alors il n'avait pas conscience de dormir dans la chambre de son père. Il ne voulait pas que Severus pense qu'il avait besoin de dormir dans la chambre de son père pour avoir quelques heures de paix. Mais l'autre option était de continuer à arpenter sa chambre et il savait qu'il avait besoin de sommeil pour bien réussir ses cours demain.

Enfin il décida de rester là où il était, dans le couloir. Il s'assit et s'appuya contre le mur, les jambes étendues devant lui. Il laissa ses yeux se fermer, le sentiment que la barrière était toujours là et il était sûr qu'elle lui venait de son père. Il tomba rapidement dans un profond sommeil paisible.

Tôt le lendemain matin, il se réveilla au son de son père qui sortait du lit. Harry se leva rapidement et retourna dans sa chambre. Il était heureux que la barrière offert par son père avait si bien fonctionnée, sans avoir dû alerter Severus qu'il l'avait utilisée.

**§*&o&*§**

Tout c'était bien passé en classe, la potion avait été réalisée avec succès. Lui et Hermione avait fait le projet de congélation avec facilité. Le travail qu'il avait fait la nuit dernière avait payé et Hermione le complimenta pour ses connaissances, ce qui était rare. Quand Draco passa devant sa table, il hocha la tête et Draco fit de même.

Ron. Hermione et Harry marchèrent en direction de la salle de classe de Défense et s'arrêtèrent juste devant la porte.

« Veux-tu que nous venions avec toi ? » demanda Ron, mais Harry pouvait dire qu'il n'avait vraiment pas envie.

« Non c'est Ok, je me sens très bien aujourd'hui » dit Harry en levant son bouclier avant d'ouvrir la porte. Ron et Hermione s'écartèrent de la porte et regardèrent en arrière pour voir si Harry avait touché à quelque chose. La dernière fois qu'ils le virent, il marchait dans la pièce et fermèrent la porte dernière lui.

Harry vit Maugrey qui était assis tranquillement derrière son bureau, il baissa alors son bouclier. Maugrey lui sourit et lui dit depuis son bureau

« Vigilance garçon, Une vigilance constante et tu réussiras cette guerre. Maintenant, montre-moi encore une fois le Souffle du Guerrier.

Harry attendit que le professeur se mette en place et tienne sa baguette devant lui. Il sentait l'énergie se construire autour de lui avant de crier « BELLATORA !»

L'explosion de mort alla frapper le bouclier du professeur en son centre. L'énergie de l'explosion était si forte, que le professeur avait utilisé ses deux mains pour tenir sa baguette. Maugrey le maintint serré, mais il savait que son bouclier était condamné, quand il vit le sort se diriger vers le milieu du bouclier. Il s'écarta juste avant que l'explosion ne perce le bouclier et ne frappe le bureau. Les éclats de bois volèrent dans toutes les directions.

« Oh Merlin ! Je ne voulais pas faire ça Monsieur » dit Harry, mais le grand sourire du professeur lui fit s'arrêter de s'excuser.

« Maintenant, c'est la façon juste de lancer ce Souffle ! Dix points à Gryffondor ! » S'écria Maugrey « Maintenant, prépare toi, parce que je vais te rendre la pareille » Maugrey pointa sa baguette vers Harry. « Le problème avec ton bouclier, c'est que tu pousses ta propre énergie dans le bouclier. Tu as besoin de recueillir l'énergie à l'extérieur. Comprends-tu ? »

Harry hocha la tête, il ferma les yeux et tira l'énergie de la salle. Il était beaucoup plus facile de collecter l'énergie de la salle que de pousser la sienne dans le bouclier. Il sentit que son bouclier était solide et ouvrit les yeux pour voir Maugrey lancer l'explosion droit sur lui. Lorsque le souffle frappa, Harry sentit à peine une ondulation dans son bouclier. Il décida d'essayer quelque chose de différent et poussa l'énergie de retour avec une rupture. L'explosion ricocha sur le bouclier et frappa Maugrey au bras.

Maugrey était tellement abasourdi qu'il laissa tomber sa baquette, une erreur qu'il n'avait pas faite depuis ses jours de formation. Harry le vit et lança de suite un « Expelliarmus ! » La baguette de Maugrey vola vers la main tendue d'Harry. Harry regarda la baguette avec étonnement avant de sentir une main lourde lui tapotant l'épaule.

« Félicitations ! C'est la première fois que je vois un Souffle renversée ! Brillant mouvement garçon ! Un autre dix point pour Gryffondor » revendiqua l'ex-Auror en reprenant sa baquette.

Ils pratiquèrent des variations de ce Souffle et du bouclier pendant les deux heures suivantes. Quand ils eurent finis, il était presque l'heure pour son rendez-vous avec Ginny pour le souper dans les cachots. Maugrey donna une tape dans le dos d'Harry et lui dit qu'il avait très bien travaillé.

Harry quitta la salle, il se sentait mieux qu'il ne l'avait été depuis longtemps. Il avait effectivement été surpris quand le Souffle avait ricochée et volé jusqu'à Maugrey pour le frapper. Il pouvait sentir sa magie devenir plus forte à chaque leçon.

Quand il arriva dans les cachots, il eut à peine le temps de prendre une douche et de mettre des vêtements frais. Ces leçons étaient plus pénibles qu'un match de Quiddich.

Harry était prêt quand la sonnette retentit. Il ouvrit la porte pour voir Ginny attendre devant lui dans une paire de jeans et un petit T-shirt rose. Ses cheveux était tirés sur le côté avec des fermoirs, les même petits papillons qu'elle avait porté lors du Bal. Harry ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle. Il était très heureux. Il l'avait pour lui tout seul pour toute la soirée. Ils se donnèrent une étreinte maladroite, ne sachant pas vraiment comment se comporter entre eux. Maintenant qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Harry l'entraîna dans le salon et ils s'assirent sur le canapé. Severus vint de son laboratoire et trouva les deux adolescents assis côte à côte.

« Bonsoir Mlle Weasley. J'espère que vous avez trouvé l'appartement avec facilité cette fois ? »

Ginny rougit en se rappelant que la dernière fois qu'elle était descendu, elle était passée devant la porte trois fois.

« Oui, monsieur, je l'ai trouvée du premier coup. Mon père m'a dit qu'il allait venir au cours de la soirée pour une réunion de l'Ordre. Serait-il possible que je reste pour lui dire bonjour ? »

« Bien sûr, vous êtes la bienvenue. » répondit Severus honnêtement. « La réunion débutera à huit heures, peut-être vous deux, devriez aller étudier dans la chambre d'Harry à ce moment là ? »

Harry se redressa « Um, si c'est ok avec toi Severus, je voudrais assister à la réunion ? »

Severus secoua la tête, « Je ne pense pas. As-tu oublié ce qui c'est passé à la dernière réunion où tu as participé? »

« Ouais et je suis content d'avoir participé. Si non, j'aurais été expédié dans un endroit secret ! »

Ginny le regarda avec inquiétude. Harry secoua la tête, lui faisant comprendre de ne pas s'inquiéter.

« Je n'aurais jamais laissé cela se produire. Tu dois apprendre à me faire confiance, je regarde toujours le meilleur intérêt pour toi. » Avertit Severus en effleurant sa baguette et la table se remplie de nourriture pour le souper.

« Severus, il suffit de répondre à une question pour moi…. Est-ce une réunion à mon sujet ? »

Severus savait le sujet de la réunion et il donna une réponse honnête. « Je suppose que nous aurons une bonne quantité de discussion au sujet de ta sécurité et tes progrès »

Harry se leva et tendit la main à Ginny pour l'aider à se lever avant de se retourner pour regarder son père.

« Severus, tu me demandes d'agir comme un adulte, mais tu me traite comme si j'étais encore un enfant. Si cette réunion parle de moi, alors je veux être là. »

Le garçon avait marqué un point, mais Severus avait du mal à admettre qu'il voulait garder Harry à l'abri encore un peu. La dernière réunion avait provoqué tant de commentaires négatifs qu'il souhaitait que son fils n'en ait jamais entendu parler. En fin de compte rien de tout cela ne faisait une différence. Severus savait qu'il aurait le dernier mot sur son fils et qu'il n'était pas prêt à laisser les membres de l'Ordre lui dicter le contraire.

« Très bien, Si tu le dois, alors tu peux y assister. Toutefois, si je t'entends élever la voix sur l'un des membres, tu finiras enfermé dans ta chambre. Je me suis bien fais comprendre ? »

« Oui monsieur » dit Harry soulagé d'avoir un mot à dire sur son avenir.

**À suivre**


	39. Sentiments dévoilés

Titre Anglais : Harry's Last Hope

Titre Français : Le dernier espoir d'Harry

Auteur : Teachersnape64

Chapitre traduit par : 77Hildegard

Bêta traductrice : Amandine

Bêta traductrice et correctrice : Remus Lupin James

Rasing : T

Etat de la fic en anglais : Fini (53 chap)

Etat de la fic en français :

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumer : L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

Merci pour toutes vos reviews

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

**Chapitre 39 : Sentiments dévoilés**

Harry et Ginny étaient assis sur le sol devant la grande table à café, leurs devoirs étalés devant eux. Severus était resté à la table de la salle à manger pour classer des documents, juste assez loin pour leur donner un peu d'intimité. Ils avaient commencé à faire leurs devoirs de sortilèges quand Harry prit son courage en se levant pour inviter Ginny aux Pré-au-lard.

« Ginny, voudrais-tu venir avec moi aux Pré-au-lard ce weekend-end ? Nous aurions pu déjeuner et faire un peu du shopping pour ton anniversaire » demanda Harry

Ginny ne pouvait pas penser que tout ce qu'elle voulait le plus pour son anniversaire était d'être avec Harry, « Bien sûr, ce serait super. Mais tu n'as pas à faire quelques pour mon anniversaire » Elle se pencha vers Harry et lui donna un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

Harry jeta un regard sur Severus et remarqua qu'il ne pouvait pas les voir de la chaise sur laquelle il était assis. Harry glissa sa main autour de la taille de Ginny et la tira contre lui. Il fit courir ses doigt jusqu'à son dos, appuya sa main sur l'arrière de sa tête et il l'embrassa profondément.

Elle répondit en plaçant ses mains sur la poitrine d'Harry en souhaitant qu'ils aient plus d'intimité. Elle pensait que c'était un peu risqué d'être si proche avec le professeur juste à côté. Elle ne tarda pas à oublier le risque qu'ils prenaient et mis ses bras autour du coup d'Harry.

« Harry je ne peux pas croire que je sois si heureuse » avoua Ginny avec un petit rire.

Harry ressentait la même chose et tira Ginny sur ses genoux. Elle cacha sa tête sous son menton et il la teint plus serrée et respira son parfum de vanille fraîche et sentit ses cheveux soyeux lui chatouiller le menton. Il se sentait plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il se pencha en arrière un peu plus contre le canapé et elle leva les yeux dans ses yeux émeraude.

« Ginny tu es vraiment belle » déclara Harry avec une audace inhabituelle. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le lui dire. Elle leva sa bouche jusqu'à la sienne et ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus.

Malheureusement, ce fut le moment où la sonnette retentit et Severus traversa le salon pour aller ouvrir la porte. Il s'arrêta quand il les vit dans une étreinte intime et il ne savait pas très bien quoi faire. Il choisit de les ignorer pour l'instant et de parler à Harry plus tard dans la soirée. Néanmoins, Ginny se décrocha d'Harry et se mis face à la table, saisit un livre et une vive couleur rouge se glissa jusqu'à ses joues. Harry sourit à sa timidité, il avait été un peu loin. Ce n'était probablement pas le comportement le plus approprié lorsque son père était pratiquement dans la même pièce qu'eux. Il savait déjà qu'il allait avoir une théorie avant d'aller se coucher.

Severus ouvrit la porte, fut surpris de trouver Lupin et Maugrey. La réunion ne devait pas commencer avant une demi-heure.

« S'il vous plait entrez » Severus espérait qu'une situation d'urgence n'était pas venue, mais le regard sur le visage de Lupin lui fit penser qu'il y en avait une.

« Y a-t-il en endroit ou nous pouvons parler en privé ? » demanda Maugrey en repérant les Griffondor assis devant la table à café.

Harry se leva « Nous pouvons aller étudier dans ma chambre si vous voulez ? »

Severus regarda cette offre douteuse, mais fit un signe d'approbation

Le Griffondor pris leurs livres et se dirigea hors de la salle. Remus arrêta Harry et lui donna une bonne accolade « Heureux de te voir, fils »

Harry se raidit à l'étreinte, en pensant à leur dernière rencontre « Heureux aussi de te voir Remus »

Severus marcha à côté de son fils un petit bout et murmura à son oreille « Ne me force pas à te donner une autre leçon de convenance. Comportez vous comme lorsque vous étiez dans le salon M. Potter ! »

Harry hocha la tête, désireux de sortir avant que son père lui donne vraiment une leçon de convenance. Il entra dans sa chambre et vit que Ginny était assise sur le sol devant avec ses livres sur la petite table. Il la rejoignit immédiatement, heureux d'avoir une porte entre lui et le professeur. Harry s'assit à côté d'elle appuyé contre la chaise rembourrée. Il entoura ses bras autour de sa taille et essaya de lui tirer les vêtements.

« Hé, pas de trucs rigolos ! Nous n'arriverons jamais à faire nos devoirs avec tes mains là-bas. D'ailleurs, si le professeur arrive et nous attrape, il va penser que j'ai une mauvaise influence sur toi. » Ginny le repoussa et saisi un livre qu'elle serra dans ses bras en regardant devant elle.

Harry enleva le livre et la tira sur ses genoux. « Alors, ce n'est pas notre problème. Qu'est-ce qu'il pense de me laisser venir ici seul avec la plus belle des filles de l'école ? Je veux dire qu'est-ce qu'il pense que nous allons faire… étudier ! » Il se pencha et planta un profond baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Non Harry. Tu va ruiner ma réputation avec tes hormones trop actives » plaisanta Ginny. Elle savait que sa réputation n'était pas la plus pur depuis qu'elle était sortit avec Dean et Michael. Les garçons aimaient à se vanter quand ils n'ont pas grand-chose à vanter.

Harry saisit le livre sur le sol que Ginny avait tenu et lui remis entre les mains. « Bon alors, nous allons étudier » Il prit une attitude très studieuse en position assis droit et ouvrit son propre livre avec un geste spectaculaire. Il avait à peine lu la première ligne lorsque Ginny lui tira le livre des mains.

« Tu abandonne aussi simplement que ça ? Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Harry Potter que j'ai lu dans l'hebdomadaire Teen Magazin ? Il est dit que tu es la plus récente idole des adolescentes ! » Ginny se mit à rire au regard que lui donna Harry.

Il fit semblant d'être totalement choqué puis avec audace « D'abord pourquoi lis tu des idioties pareil et d'autre part… qu'est-ce qui te fait penser que j'en suis un ? » il sourit à son air surpris.

Ginny eut un petit rire comme quand elle était revenue sur ses genoux tout en tournant la tête vers son visage. « Oh tu l'es ! Au moins il est vrai que tu l'es pour le magazine... mon cœur est tout palpitant » murmura Ginny la dernière partie dans son oreille et posa sa main sur son cœur.

Oh Merlin, maintenant il avait vraiment les hormones en folies ! Harry pressa sa main encore une fois contre la poitrine de Ginny, la glissant plus bas en prenant en coupe sa poitrine. Avant qu'il ne puisse aller plus loin, il entendit ou plutôt il sentit des pas arriver vers la chambre. Il retira rapidement sa main et aida Ginny à descendre de ses genoux. Elle prit un livre et le serra dans ses mains quand la porte s'ouvrait.

Severus repéra les adolescents devant le feu. Ils avaient l'air un peu coupable quand ils levèrent les yeux vers lui. Il souleva un sourcil vers son fils, il espérait que le garçon se soit bien comporté, mais il en doutait.

« La réunion va débuter dans quelques instant, mais je voulais vous parler à tous les deux avant d'aller rejoindre les autres.

Severus assis dans la chaise qui soutenait les deux adolescents avec un regard plein d'inquiétude.

« Mlle Weasley, il avait été décidé que vous devriez également assister à la réunion ce soir. Les événements qui se déroulaient vous concernent ainsi qu'Harry. Harry, je dois réitérer l'importance de ton contrôle sur ton contrôle de ton humeur. Plusieurs membres de l'ordre ont demandé à me parler au sujet du manque de contrôle que tu possèdes. S'il te plait ne me fait pas regretter de te permettre de participer à cette soirée. Il y aura de graves conséquences si tu as des crises telles que celles au manoir. »

Ginny regarda Harry avec confusion. Qu'est-ce qui était arrivé à la dernière réunion de si mauvais pensait-elle, pour qu'il soit rappelé à l'ordre de ne pas agir de cette façon. Elle pourrait lui demander plus tard quand ils seraient seuls.

« L'autre facteur à retenir est de peu d'importance, il s'agit de ta formation, je vais avoir le dernier mot en ce qui te concerne Harry. Comprends-tu ? J'ai besoin de savoir que tu comprends ? »

« Oui monsieur. Vous me dites de ne pas perdre le contrôle lorsque quelqu'un menace de me retirer parce que vous ne les laissez pas « répondit Harry avec une petite trace de peur. Il sentait Ginny se pencher vers lui et il s'empara de sa main.

Severus semblait convaincu qu'Harry avait compris ce que la réunion se rapportait et se dirigea vers la porte.

Ginny et Harry suivirent Severus dans le salon toujours main dans la main. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le seuil à la vue de toutes les personnes présentes. Il semblait que la pièce avait magiquement évoluée pour répondre au besoin d'un groupe de quarante personnes. Harry n'avait jamais vu certains des canapés et des chaises sur lesquelles ils étaient assis. Il n'était pas sûr que lui et Ginny doivent s'asseoir juste à côté de la cheminée, que les gens commencèrent à les regarder.

Harry regarda Severus accueillir une sorcière grande aux cheveux blonds tirés en arrière en chignon sévère à la base du cou. Elle avait un look raffiné avec un nez droit et mince et des yeux bleu pâle. Severus prit sa main tendue et la baisa brièvement avant de l'escorter à un siège. Harry observait la dame tout en donna des regards furtifs vers Severus quand le maître des potions ne regardait pas dans sa direction.

Monsieur Weasley se précipita à l'endroit où Harry et Ginny se tenaient debout et embrassa sa fille. Il se pencha et donna à Harry une étreinte trop petite. Il prit la main de Ginny et l'entraîna vers l'endroit où il était assis.

Harry resta seul un instant avant qu'il ne sente Severus envelopper ses épaules d'un bras. Il se pencha vers son père heureux d'avoir son appui

« Relax fils » murmura Severus.

« Qui sont tous ces gens ? » demanda Harry, il ne reconnaissant environ qu'un tiers d'entre eux.

« La plupart des gens que tu ne reconnais pas, sont des nouvelles recrues qu'Albus voulait présenter avec les dernières nouvelles. Bien qu'il semble qu'ils te craignent, rappelle-toi qu'ils mettent leur vie en jeu pour te protéger. »

La réunion commença avec Shacklebolt donnant un long rapport détaillé sur ce que le ministère faisait pour aider dans la guerre. Dumbledore passa ensuite et donna à chacun les dernière nouvelles des espions dans les Mandemorts et autre organisation. Il regarda vers Ginny avant de relayer les nouvelles très décourageantes.

« Il semble que nous nous sommes trompé de croire que la dernière entrée par effraction dans l'école avait pour but d'enlever M. Potter. Les ravisseurs en avaient en fait après la jeune Ginerva Weasley » Plusieurs hoquets pouvaient être entendus dans la pièce. Harry regarda Ginny que son père avait tiré contre lui pour une accolade.

Quand tout le monde fut calmé le directeur parla à nouveau. « Voldemort savait qu'Harry n'était pas sur les lieux au moment de la pause. Il semble être au courant de la protection supplémentaire d'Harry. »

Harry leva les yeux vers son père et lui dit « Quelle protection supplémentaire ? »

Severus secoua la tête « Tu n'as pas remarqué les deux Aurors qui te suivent tout au long de l'école ? »

« Non » Harry voulait que Maugrey s'arrête de le regarder.

Maugrey avait entendu la conversation à voix basse et donna un grognement mécontent « Garçon Vigilance constante ! »

Dumbledore sauva Harry de futurs embarras, « Les hommes étaient bien des Mangemorts et ils avaient prévu de prendre Mlle Weasley. Nous ne sommes toujours pas sûrs de savoir s'ils envisageaient de l'utiliser pour attirer M Potter, ou si cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Mlle Weasley au vu de la dernière interaction entre Mlle Weasley et Voldemort. » A ce point le directeur s'arrêta et donna à Ginny un sourire d'encouragement. Ginny se retourna vers lui, toujours sous le choc d'avoir entendu qu'elle avait été l'objet d'un enlèvement prévu.

Albus repris la parole une fois de plus « Il y a aussi plus de nouvelles inquiétantes…. Une prime a été offerte aux Mangemort qui apporteront Harry en vie devant Voldemort. » La salle était en ébullition à l'audience de telles paroles.

A ces nouvelles Harry leva à nouveaux les yeux vers son père « Etais-tu au courant de cela ? »

Severus hocha la tête « Mais je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. D'où la raison de ne pas te permettre de participer à la sortie au Pré au Lard »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour argumenter, mais il pensa qu'il devrait attendre jusqu'a ce qu'ils soient seuls. Il sentit son père presser son épaule

« Nous travaillerons sur quelques chose fils »

Harry fit un signe de tête à son père et reporta son attention vers Dumbledore.

« Il est de la plus haute urgence que M. Potter apprenne à se défendre. Nous ferons de notre mieux pour le protéger, mais finalement se sera à Harry de faire face au Seigneur des Ténèbres » Dumbledore n'avait rien caché, il semblait que l'enfant devait entendre la vérité.

Harry regarda autour de lui tous ces gens qui étaient là pour lutter contre Voldemort. Il sentait un lourd fardeau sur ses épaules face à eux.

Maugrey se leva ensuite pour raconter l'entrainement qu'il avait commencé avec Harry.

« Le jeune garçon montre une aptitude incroyable à lancer un sort et à la fois de le bloquer. En fait, il est allé jusqu'à me désarmer et prendre possession de ma baguette ! Sa puissance est au-delà de tout ce que je n'ai jamais vu et c'est avec peu ou pas de formation qu'il a » se vanta Maugrey auprès du groupe.

Harry se repoussa contre le mur en souhaitant ne pas avoir insisté pour venir à la réunion. Severus remarqua qu'il essayait de se fondre dans le mur et lui donna un signe d'encouragement.

Shacklebolt reprit la parole « Avec la menace de prime et maintenant l'urgence d'entrainer le garçon ne pensez vous pas que nous devrions l'expulser vers un endroit plus sûr ? »

Plusieurs personne y compris Maugrey acceptèrent « Oui je vois un grand potentiel dans le garçon, mais il est distrait par moments »

« Harry doit être emmené en lieu sûr à tout prix » déclara Remus en donnant un coup d'œil à Harry. Harry dut à nouveau submerger de colère envers le Maraudeur. Il lui semblait que l'homme n'avait pas supporté que Severus l'adopte.

« Potter prend trop de risque et je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit en sécurité à Poudlard plus longtemps avec les Détracteurs qui travaillent pour Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Vraiment, le garçon n'est pas en sécurité si près de Poudlard. Déclara une sorcière qu'Harry n'avait jamais vue avant.

Severus se pencha et chuchota « C'est Tupin, elle travaille avec Shacklebolt »

« Harry peut prendre soin de lui autant que les Détraqueurs sont concernés » déclara Tonks

« Est-il vrai alors que Potter peut lancer un Patronus ? » demanda Tupin

« Oui c'est vrai. Potter pouvez vous nous faire une démonstration ? » Demanda Maugrey

Harry n'était pas à l'aise de lancer un Patronus pour des raisons de curiosité. Mais là encore, peut-être s'il prouvait qu'il pouvait prendre soin de lui à l'ordre, il pourrait reprendre sa formation. Il pourrait également contribuer à influencer leur décision de le laisser aller au Pré au Lard demain.

Harry lui donna un hochement de tête essayant de ne pas monter la colère, car ces gens allaient décider de son sort. Il sentit la prise de Severus sur son épaule, mais il secoua l'épaule en tirant sa baguette de sa poche arrière. Il pensa au baiser qu'il avait eu avec Ginny en cette fin de journée avant de crier « EXPECTO PATRONUM »

Le grand cerf surgit de sa baguette sur la table basse. Plusieurs hoquets se firent entendre en même temps que les applaudissements commencèrent. Le Patronus se dressa sur ses pattes arrière, coup de patte en l'air avant de sauter par-dessus une rangée de personne et de disparaître dans les airs.

Les gens, debout près d'Harry lui donnèrent des tappes dans le dos et applaudirent comme tout le monde. Harry vit Ginny applaudir et sentit une pointe de satisfaction. Puis il leva les yeux vers Severus, mais il n'aurait pas dû. Le maître des Potions secoua la tête et détourna les yeux. Harry se demanda ce qu'il avait fait de mal et la pensée que peut-être son père ne voulait lui monter. Il n'aimait pas que les gens parlent de l'emmener alors cela valait la peine de décevoir son père.

« Maintenant, vous voyez ce que je veux dire sur le potentiel ! » s'écria Maugrey avec délices.

« Harry a besoin d'un environnement plus stricte ou il ne fait rien d'autre que de s'entrainer » aboya Shacklebolt comme au début du débat sur la formation d'Harry.

« Nous parlons d'un garçon de seize ans, n'est-ce pas ? » dit la sorcière dont avait parlé Severus tout à l'heure. « Peut-être il devrait être sous la sécurité continue d'un parent ? » Elle parlait avec aisance et assurance.

Shacklbolt semblait prêt à discuter, mais fut calmé par Dumbledore « Pour ceux d'entre vous qui n'ont pas encore eu la chance de la rencontrer, je voudrais vous présenter Mme Ella Fairchild. Elle est membre du conseil d'administration de St Mangouste ainsi qu'un Pyschomage »

« Mais Harry est-il en sécurité ici ? Je ne pense pas que nous devrions prendre de risque » dit la voix forte de l'Auror Tupin

Plusieurs personnes étaient d'accord avec sa déclaration et le débat se poursuivit parmi les membres de l'ordre.

Harry vit Ginny le chercher misérablement en essayant de retenir ses larmes. Il avait du mal à retenir sa colère qui était tout en surface, mais en le voyant pleurer pour lui, le fit exploser.

« Harry doit être emmené immédiatement avant que Voldemort lui mette la main dessus ! » cria Maugrey.

« Harry… est debout ici ! » dit Harry avec émotion « Je ne suis pas une arme de guerre » Severus saisit son épaule durement. Tout le monde tourna le regard vers lui au moment où Harry s'échappa de la prise de Severus. « Je ne serai pas emmené n'importe où ! » dit Harry et un léger tremblement se fit sentir dans la salle.

Severus vu l'alarme sur de nombreux visage et saisit le dos de la chemise de son fils en le poussant hors de la salle dans le couloir. Avant qu'Harry ne sache ce qu'il se passait, il était poussé dans sa chambre et Severus ferma la porte derrière eux.

La secousse continua comme si Harry essayait de pousser ses émotions vers le bas, mais échoua. Severus lui prit les épaules et le secoua rudement. « Contrôle Garçon ! »

Harry fronça les sourcils en entendant être appelé *Garçon*. C'était de la même manière que l'appelait Vernon. Cela suffit pour le distraire et que les tremblements s'arrêtent.

« Je pensais que nous nous étions compris ? » siffla Severus. Severus n'était pas fâché parce qu'Harry s'était défendu, mais il était peiné parce que tout le monde avait encore une fois vu sa puissance brute incontrôlée après le spectaculaire Patronus. Harry avait faire un tel spectacle de lui-même, que Severus aurait du mal à convaincre ses collègues membre de l'ordre qu'il serait prudent de garder Harry a Poudlard.

Harry ne pouvait pas expliquer comment les secousses s'étaient passées. Il ne pouvait pas seulement les faire venir à volonté.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé »

« Ce qui c'est passé, c'est que tu as perdu le contrôle de tes émotions ! Donner à certains membres de l'Ordre plus de munitions de voir que tu dois être retiré de Poudlard pour la sécurité des autres élèves, Garçon stupide ! »

Harry regarda le sol en pensant à la grosse erreur qui venait de se produire. « Tu peux les stopper non ? »

Harry regardait Severus avec panique comme s'il était sur le point d'être enlever.

« Je ne les laisserais pas te prendre. J'ai besoin que tu reste calme, afin que nous puissions participer à la réunion une fois de plus »

Harry recula et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux en désordre. « Je suis désolé… j'ai foiré Severus »

« Permets-moi de te menacer cette fois, une autre explosion et tu ne pourra plus rentrer dans Poudlard. » Severus espérait que cela permettrait de maintenir l'enfant sous contrôle tandis que les autres étaient toujours là.

Harry hocha la tête, prit une profonde inspiration et ouvrit la porte. Quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de séjour, une fois de plus des personnes baissèrent le regard tandis que d'autre le regardaient ouvertement. Harry aurait voulu d'enfoncer dans le mur.

« Je suis désolé » marmonna t il vers personne en particulier et évita de regarder Ginny.

Plusieurs personnes hochèrent la tête, mais Shacklebolt prit la parole « Cela c'est il déjà produit une fois à l'école ? »

Harry sentit son cœur battre « Non monsieur »

« Pouvez-vous le contrôler quand cela se produit ? » demanda l'Auror

Severus se mis au côté d'Harry, bloquant partiellement la vue de l'Auror « Il devrait être évident maintenant que mon fils à les capacités pour désamorcer cette vague de magie » Severus espérait qu'il avait assez joué sur la puissance magique.

Shacklebolt hocha la tête, mais avait toujours l'air douteux.

Dumbledore prit la parole « M. Potter ne doit pas être considéré comme s'il était une arme de guerre. Il obtiendra le respect qu'il mérite. J'espère que tout le monde comprend ma position sur cette question ? Très bien, je pense que la réunion touche à sa fin à moins que quelqu'un d'autre ait une question à traiter ? »

Severus s'avança « J'ai une question à discuter » Severus regarda vers Maugrey puis vers Shacklebolt, « Je dois insister pour que les idées complémentaires à l'entraînement d'Harry doivent clairement passer par moi. Je dois faire de mon mieux pour qu'il ait les mêmes expériences que les autres étudiants de Poudlard. Sûr ce, je vous demande une faveur Harry souhaiterait aller au Pré au lard ce weekend avec le reste de ces camarades »

Un rugissement d'opposition traversa la salle jusqu'à ce que Severus lève un peu la voix, « Sur qui puis-je compter pour escorter mon fils ? »

Harry attendait nerveusement, comme si s'était un test pour voir qui était du côté de Severus.

La sorcière nommée Fairchild fur la première à lever la main.

Finalement presque tous les gens de la salle levèrent la main. Pour finir, Shacklebolt et Maugrey levèrent la main aussi. Severus laissa échapper un souffle, il ne savait pas s'il aurait pu tenir.

« Très bien, Professeur Maugrey seriez-vous disposé à assurer la sécurité ? » Severus regarda vers l'ex-Auror. C'était sa façon de montrer son respect à Maugrey pour l'enseignement qu'il donnait à son fils. Maugrey hocha la tête et la réunion se termina.

Au moment ou les gens commencèrent à quitter la réunion, Ginny se précipita vers Harry et jeta ses bras autour de son coup « Oh mon Dieu, c'était si terrible Harry, qu'est-ce qu'ils cherchent à faire de toi ? Où veulent-ils t'emmener ? »

Harry lui caressa le dos pour tenter d'apaiser la crainte, qu'il avait de la mettre en danger. « Tout va bien maintenant, Severus va s'occuper de tout » Ginny le regarda comme si elle n'était pas tout à fait prête à le croire.

Plusieurs personne vinrent dire au-revoir à Harry. Il dut se rappeler que tous ces gens mettaient leurs vies en danger pour le garder en sécurité.

Severus escorta Mme Fairchild pour rencontrer Harry « Madame Fairchild, je voudrais vous présenter mon fils Harry Potter »

Harry lui fit un petit sourire « Enchanté madame »

Harry se sentait comme s'il était observé sous une loupe que la femme l'évaluait de plus près avant de tendre la main. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer M. Potter. Ce fut un beau Patronus » Harry lui serra la main puis regarda Severus et fut surpris de voir son père regarder la grande sorcière pensivement.

« Et bien, je suis heureux que vous pensiez ceci » dit Harry d'un ton accusateur tout en regardant son père.

Madame Fairchild garda un air confus à cette déclaration jusqu'à ce que Severus prenne la parole « Le Patronus était satisfaisant, un casting pendant l'audience n'était cependant pas nécessaire »

Harry haussa les épaules et se retourna pour répondre à un autre nouveau membre. Plusieurs nouveau membres était venu pour rencontrer Harry et Severus faisait trainer en longueur la réunion.

Harry fut heureux lorsque la dernière personne partit finalement. « Merci d'être rester près de moi au cours de la réunion Severus »

Severus hocha la tête, mais le regarda en plissant les yeux « ne pense pas que tu vas aller au lit sans un exposé complet sur le maintient de ton *Self-control* Et je pourrais ajouter que tu as aussi besoin d'une autre leçon sur la bienséance »

« Ah Ouais, ça » Harry s'assit sur le grand canapé et regarda son père « Serait-il utile que je dise que je suis désolé pour ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Pour quel incident fais-tu référence ? Je doute que tu t'excuses pour avoir été un peu trop familier avec Mlle Weasley. Si tu t'excuse pour ça… alors tu peux ainsi en faire abstraction parce que je ne voudrai certainement pas te croire » averti Severus.

« Euh Severus… tu as réalisé que j'ai 16 ans, non ? » demanda Harry avec un léger sourire

« Garçon obstiné, c'est ce que tu es » réprimanda Severus

« En fait je m'excusais pour avoir fait trembler la salle. Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ça » expliqua Harry Il pensait qu'il pouvait simplement ignorer l'incident du Patronus.

Severus le regarda pendant une longue minute avant de répondre « Nous devons rechercher la cause de cette formidable élan de magie. Tu te rappelles ce que tu pensais quand c'est arrivé ? »

« Eh bien, je suppose que c'est quand je cherchais Ginny et qu'elle pleurait parce que tout le monde parlait de m'éloigner pour l'entrainement » Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer pourquoi il aurait effectué une telle poussée de magie sauvage.

Une pensée lui vint tout à coup. « Severus penses-tu que tu pourrais effectuer la Legilimens sur moi et voir ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Severus hocha la tête « Oui, je pensais la même chose. Faisons-nous cela maintenant ? »

« Ouais, je pense que oui, mais… ne vas pas trop fouiner là-dedans » l'averti Harry

Le Maître des potions sourit inhabituellement « ne t'inquiète pas fils, je ne trouve pas ton adolescence tâtons très divertissant »

Harry rougit, mais essaya de garder un regard indigné. « Je n'ai pas tâtonné ! Quoi qu'il en soit, il suffit de rester à l'écart de toute réflexion sur Ginny autre que celui de la réunion »

« Je ferai de mon mieux » répondit Severus avec une lourde ironie. Il s'agenouilla devant Harry, le regardant au fond des yeux. La confiance totale d'Harry envers lui apporta encore une pointe de fierté sur sa poitrine.

Immédiatement une image d'Harry regardant Ginny ce soir avec un sentiment de frustration profonde d'Harry arrivèrent, Severus et Harry allèrent vers les créatures de Vespa, Vespa levant son bras pour fouetter Harry.

Le jeune Harry dans la cuisine à Privet Drive avec une vieille dame gonflée comme une montgolfière, la réunion de l'Ordre au Manoir Snape.

Severus ouvrit les yeux pour trouver son fils replié sur ses genoux, son front collé sur le sol et les mains lui couvrant la tête.

« C'est assez, Arrête ! » Harry soupira avec angoisse que ses mains tremblaient.

« Harry c'était quoi ? » demanda Severus en paniquant. Il essaya de ramener Harry vers lui, mais le garçon le poussa avec ses mains. « Harry ? »

Harry essaya de reprendre son souffle et se redressa pour s'assoir. Sa tête avait des images qui nageaient avec plein de sentiments puissants d'accablement. Il avait été si émotionnellement secoué, qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à parler de la crainte qu'une avalanche d'émotions s'écrase sur lui. Il secoua la tête et se leva pour aller dans sa chambre, mais trébucha et dut se tenir au mur pour avancer.

Sa tête était comme si elle allait exploser, avec tous ses mauvais sentiments ramenés à la surface. Comme s'ils venaient de se produire. Un bras entreprit de l'encerclé et de le tirer à proximité. Harry posa sa tête dans la poitrine du professeur afin de déposer les mauvais souvenirs.

« Je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait arriver. Respire profondément et essaye d'obstruer ton esprit » murmura Severus en ayant peur de la réaction d'Harry. Il n'avait jamais vu un phénomène pareil se produire depuis le nombre d'année qu'il utilisait la Legilimens

Après de longues minutes Harry s'écarta finalement du professeur et s'assit sur son lit. Severus pouvait dire qu'Harry était aux prises avec les souvenirs si frais.

« Qu'est-ce qui m'est arrivé ? demanda Harry à voix basse

« Je crois que j'ai tiré des souvenirs plus puissant que tu peux manipuler. Je crains que notre Legilimens soit devenue trop forte que ne j'ai pas seulement tiré des souvenirs. Mais aussi les sentiments qui les accompagnaient à cette époque. Alors que je regardais les souvenirs que j'avais déroulés, j'ai également eu les sentiments que tu avais ressentis au moment où ils avaient lieu. »

« Mais mes souvenir ont toujours été là et je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant »

« Oui, mais tu n'as jamais eu tous ces souvenirs avec leur émotion remontant à la surface en même temps. Je crains que cela soit entièrement de ma faute. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir fait cela » dit Severus avec de la détresse dans la voix.

Harry se frotta le visage « C'est Ok, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait arriver »

« Néanmoins, à mon très grand regret, je me sens coupable. Bien que je crois que j'ai trouvé la raison qui fait que la magie incontrôlée se produit » Severus fait les cent pas devant le lit avant de reprendre « La monté de la magie semble se produire quand tu sens la nécessité de protéger des personnes que tu aimes. Même toi-même »

La pensée de la puissance magique était de trop à comprendre avec tous les souvenirs si frais qui étaient remonté à la surface.

« Je ne veux pas en parler maintenant. Je pense que j'ai besoin d'aller au lit » dit Harry en sentant son estomac se crisper sur les émotions qui le parcouraient encore si fraîches dans son esprit.

Severus semblait hésiter à partir, mais donna à Harry une tape sur l'épaule avant de marcher vers la porte.

Harry se changea et alla sous les couvertures. Il décida de prendre un souvenir à la fois et de le mettre au repos. Il ne savait pas combien de temps cela lui prendrait pour examiner ses souvenirs quand il entendit frapper doucement à la porte de sa chambre.

« Entre Severus »

Severus marcha vers Harry avec un flacon dans les mains. Il se tient à côté du lit et évalua l'état de son fils.

« Je vais mieux maintenant, ne me regarde pas avec un air si inquiet » murmura Harry

Severus était encore en train de digérer les souvenirs qu'il avait vu. Son désir de protéger le garçon s'était accrue après avoir été témoin des sentiments des souvenirs qu'avait vécu Harry. Plus que cela, son respect pour son fils qui avait connu une croissance phénoménale de ce qu'il avait enduré dans sa courte vie jusqu'à ce jour.

« Je suis désolé Harry » dit encore Severus

Harry secoua la tête « Tu ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer, alors ne t'inquiète pas »

« Harry je suis désolé pour tous les terribles événements dont tu as souffert et je suis désolé d'être si dur avec toi depuis tant d'année et je suis désolé qu'un garçon de ton âge ait dû traverser tout cela. » dit Severus avec un profond regret.

Harry baissa les yeux, ne savait pas réellement ce qu'il devait dire à cela.

« On dirait que tu es toujours aux prises avec les souvenirs ? »

Harry hocha la tête et leva les yeux « Ouais, je suppose que je le suis. Je suis en train d'essayer de les remettre en place, mais c'est plus difficile que ce que je pensais »

« Peut-être une nuit sans rêve serait bien pour toi » dit Severus et remit le flacon à Harry.

Harry avala le liquide en une seule fois. Il prit ses lunettes et les mis sur la table de nuit, puis s'installa contre les oreillers. En quelques minutes, il se sentit sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

**§*&o&*§**

Le lendemain matin, Harry resta dans sa chambre en se passant de petit déjeuner. Il n'avait pas particulièrement faim. Il se doucha et s'habilla puis s'assit à son bureau pour finir une partie de ses devoirs qu'il n'avait pas terminé la nuit précédente. Il avait fait une bonne quantité de devoirs quand son père entra dans la pièce.

« Tu as manqué le petit déjeuné dans la Grande Salle. Es-tu malade ? » Demanda Severus en place une main sur le front d'Harry.

Harry tira sa tête en arrière « Je ne suis pas malade papa, je pensais simplement terminer mes devoirs. »

« Tu dois bien manger » l'averti Severus « Comment te sens-tu par rapport à tes souvenirs ? »

Harry haussa les épaules ne savant pas vraiment décrire la façon comme il se sentait après la séance de Legilimency de la nuit dernière.

« Je me sens bien » Il regarda l'heure et ferma ses livres pour les mettre dans son sac.

« Je te vois en cours de potions tout à l'heure » dit Severus en se dirigeant vers la porte. Il se retourna encore une fois et vis Harry se pencher sur le bureau et prendre sa tête entre ses mains et fermer les yeux. Harry leva les yeux vers lui avec un petit sourire puis finit de ranger ses affaires scolaires.

Harry entra dans la classe de potion avec la sensation d'avoir la tête sous l'eau. Il s'assit au fond tout seul jusqu'à qu'Hermione arrive et le repère. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, mais il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle était là, jusqu'à qu'elle lui secoue le bras.

« Harry pour l'amour de Dieu, as quoi tu penses ? »

Harry la regarda avec un air surpris, mais se focalisa sur les mots d'Hermione, « Oh um, je ne sais pas à quoi je pensais. Je suppose que j'ai juste trop de chose dans mon esprit »

Hermione le regarda avec inquiétude « Il est arrivé quelque chose hier soir ? Je sais que Ginny avait rendez-vous avec toi pour étudier, mais à dix heures, elle n'était pas rentrée. Que c'est il passé ? »

« Elle ne t'a rien dis ? Harry pensait que ce n'était pas le lieu pour parler de l'enlèvement.

« Non, mais elle était vraiment triste à propos de quelque chose. Ron s'inquiète à son sujet et nous avons parlé de lui préparer une fête surprise ce soir pour lui remonter le moral. Les jumeaux ont dit qu'ils aideraient. Nous les avons vus au petit déjeuné ce matin. Ils voulaient être sur que Ginny allait bien, car leur mère s'inquiète aussi. »

Maintenant Harry se sentait vraiment coupable. Ginny était soit inquiète pour lui d'être emmener pour l'entrainement, ou préoccupée par l'enlèvement. En quelque sort, les deux étaient de sa faute, il était responsable de sa tristesse.

« Où étais tu ce matin ? J'ai vu le professeur Snape au petit déjeuné » demanda Hermione.

Harry n'eut pas la chance de répondre que son père entrait dans la salle et commença immédiatement son cours. Son esprit dériva une nouvelle fois sur le souvenir de la séance de Legilimens. Hermione prenait des notes avec ferveur. Il fut ramener à la réalité quand Hermione lui pinça le bras et il vit que ses yeux regardait vers le font de la classe.

« Monsieur Potter avez vous prêté la moindre attention à l'avertissement que j'ai donné sur la potion dangereuse que nous sommes sur le point d'effectuer ? » fit la voix sévère de Severus.

Harry pris soudainement conscience de son environnement, se frotta les yeux et regarda en arrière vers son père « Désolé Severus… Je veux dire professeur »

Severus savait exactement que le garçon était complètement distrait, mais n'était pas sûr de savoir comment l'aider. « Venez et apportez votre livre »

Harry ramassa son sac de livre, ne sachant pas ce que son père avait prévu pour lui. Hermione lui lança un regard sympathique. En marchant près du bureau de Malfoy, le Serpentard leva les yeux vers lui et plaisanta

« Amuses-toi bien à nettoyer les toilettes »

Harry sourit au Serpentard et suivit Severus.

Severus entra dans la pièce adjacente « Assoie toi et termine tes devoirs. Nous travaillerons sur cette potion ce weekend » Il appela Dobby et lui ordonna d'apporter une petit déjeuné composé de toast et de jus de fruit pour son fils avant de retourner dans la salle de classe.

Avec un grand soulagement de n'avoir pas à nettoyer des chaudrons ou les toilettes, Harry ouvrit son sac de potion et se mit à lire. Dobby revint avec un bon petit déjeuné avec du pain et des œufs. Quand Harry eut fini de manger, il se mit à penser encore une fois aux souvenirs qui hantaient son esprit. Les souvenir n'étaient pas la pire partie, la pire partie était les émotions qui les accompagnaient. Après les avoir triés vers le haut, elles étaient si écrasantes qu'il ne pouvait pas agiter les émotions ou les pousser vers le bas pour un long moment avant qu'elles ne refassent surface une fois de plus.

Il pensait à la potion antidouleur et à la façon dont tous les mauvais sentiments disparaissant, mais il savait qu'il ne serait pas très sage de la prendre. Mais il savait que la potion était juste dernière la porte de l'armoire dans le bureau et il savait aussi le mot de passe pour ouvrir cette porte. Il était assit à regarder l'armoire depuis un certain temps avant que Malfoy qui était entré toussa pour avoir son attention.

Harry surpris dans ses pensées « Quoi Malfoy ? Tu n'es pas censé être entrain de préparer la potion ? »

Malfoy regarda l'assiette vide et le demi-verre de jus « Je l'ai fait, mais tu n'es pas censé faire autre chose que de regarder dans le vide ? »

« Que puis-je pour toi ? » demanda Harry et ouvrit son livre une fois de plus.

« Rien. Je ne m'inquiète pas si tu perds ton temps à rêver. Je viens ici pour voir ce que Severus avait prévu d'horrible supplice pour toi. Il est évident qu'il vaut mieux être adopté par le maître des potions » dit Malfoy en regardant l'assiette vide « Quelle sorte de sort as-tu jeté sur l'homme de toute façon ? »

Harry eut un petit rire « Non pas de sort, j'ai juste manqué le petit déjeuner ce matin »

« Intéressant » Malfoy demanda ensuite « Alors tu n'as pas entendu parler de Trelawney ? »

Harry secoua la tête et termina son jus.

« Oh tu as manqué la chose la plus drôle que j'ai vue depuis longtemps » dit Draco avec un grand sourire sur son visage. « Trelawney a fait une de ses rares apparitions pour le petit déjeuner ce matin. Elle avait sur elle cette cape super longue qui trainait sur le sol dernière elle et Flitwick ne regardait pas où il allait. Flitwick a marché sur la cape et Trelawney pensait que des fantômes ou des esprits frappeurs étaient après elle ! » Le serpentard se mit à rire si fort qu'il faillit tomber de sa chaise ce qui fit rire Harry encore plus fort.

« Puis elle s'est mis à hurler et elle essayait de courir » à ce stade, Draco pouvait à peine parler tellement il riait fort « Et Flitwick était sur la cape dans la Grande salle avec une Trelawney qui criait les bras en l'air. Et maintenant les deux garçons riaient si fort que les larmes coulaient sur leurs visages tout rouge.

Ce fut à ce moment que Severus entra et s'arrêta à la porte pour observer la scène devant lui. Il était plutôt soulagé de voir Harry dans une telle bonne humeur après le traumatisme qu'avait vécu le garçon la nuit dernière. Il attendit à la porte jusqu'à ce que les garçons le remarquent et essayent de cesser de rire.

Draco parla le premier « Severus, je racontais simplement à Potter ce qu'il s'est passé ce matin avec Trelawney. »

« Oui, c'était plutôt amusant » dit Severus en entrant dans son bureau. Il remarqua qu'Harry avait mangé presque toute son assiette et semblait aller beaucoup mieux qu'avant.

Harry se leva de derrière le bureau de son père et offrit à Severus sa chaise.

« Non asseyes toi. Je viens pour t'apporter la liste des potions que tu as manquées cette année. Malheureusement, tu en as manqué tellement que je crains que tu n'aies besoin d'un tuteur pour rattraper le reste de la classe »

Harry saisit le papier avec la longue liste des potions qu'il avait manqué. Il n'avait aucune idée qu'il avait manqué autant de cours. « Je ne suis jamais passé au travers de toutes ces potions durant la formation spécial »

« Peut-être que tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un qui serait près à t'aider ? » suggéra Severus en regardant ostensiblement Draco

Draco haussa les sourcils à la suggestion et pensa que peut-être il pourrait y avoir quelque chose pour lui « Je serais disposé à aider Potter… si je pouvais obtenir quelque chose »

Harry blanchi à l'idée d'avoir Malfoy en tant que tuteur « Hors de question ! Je ne veux pas que Malfoy me dise quoi que se soit. Peut-être qu'Hermione pourrait m'aider ? » Malfoy fronça les sourcils en regardant Harry

« En fait, j'ai parlé avec Minerva ce matin, et elle aimerait que Mlle Granger t'aide à rattraper ton retard en Métamorphose. Je pense que M. Malfoy ferait un bon tuteur, mais cette décision sera la tienne. »

Harry ne voyait pas quelqu'un d'autre assez doué en potion pour le lui enseigner. « Bon je pense que c'est ok pour Malfoy »

« Eh bien, Merci Potter. Comment pourrais-je refuser de t'aider avec la reconnaissance que tu me montre ? » Dit Malfoy ironiquement.

« Tais-toi Malfoy, Je suis sûr que le professeur fera quelque chose d'utile de ton temps, n'est-ce pas Severus ? » demanda Harry ne voulant pas de dette envers le Serpentard.

« Je suis sûr que nous pourrons arriver à une récompense appropriée pour le temps passer à réviser » dit Severus, mais commença à penser que cela ne pouvait pas être la meilleure idée part rapport au passé des deux garçons. « C'est seulement si les deux d'entre vous peuvent empêcher de vous battre ou de faire des course de balais illégalement lors des séance de tutorat. Qu'est-ce que vous désirez en retour M. Malfoy ? »

« Pourrais-je avoir un de ces Skateboard comme celui que vous avez acheté à Potter ? » demanda Draco avec espoir. Il savait qu'ils coutaient une fortune et que les comptes des Malfoy étaient gelés par le Ministère. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais en obtenir un.

« Cela dépendra des notes que M. Potter reçoit lors de ses examens de mi-parcours. Si les résultats sont corrects, je vous achèterai une de ces planches de vol stationnaire » déclara Severus.

Draco leva le point pour crier victoire « oh ne vous inquiétez pas Severus pour les notes de Potter. Je vais faire en sorte qu'il n'ait que des O ! »

Harry leva les yeux « Bordel ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fait ? »

Severus regarda sévèrement Harry pour son pauvre langage. « Harry je crois que tu as une leçon privée avec le professeur Maugrey maintenant et je sais que tu ne souhaites pas arriver en retard. »

Harry regarda l'heure et rangea ses livres dans son sac. « A plus tard ! » cria le Griffondor en sortant de la pièce.

Severus tourna son attention vers Draco « Si vous nuisez à un seul cheveu de la tête de on fils, vous devrez m'en répondre. Avez-vous bien compris Mr. Malfoy ? »

Malfoy avait un peu peur, mais répondit « Oui Monsieur, j'ai compris »

Harry passa le reste de ses cours par bloquer son esprit sans cesse. Il était difficile de ne pas se sentir submergé, mais il n'avait pas le choix. A la fin de la journée, il était complètement usé et fatigué.

Pendant le dîner dans la Grande Salle, il s'assit à côté de Ginny et l'observa de près. Il l'avait surprit avec des larmes dans les yeux comme elle le regardait avec une grande préoccupation. Il avait de la peine de savoir qu'il pouvait lui apporter tant de détresse. Il se pencha, et donna un doux baiser sur sa joue humide. Il vit Ron détourner le regard et l'embrassa une fois de plus. Elle sembla être de meilleure humeur après cela et Hermione, Ron et Harry fur heureux.

Pendant le dessert, Ron glissa une note à Harry qu'il coinça dans sa poche de chemise quand Ginny ne regardait pas. Il s'excusa en disant qu'il devait aller aux toilettes et sortit dans le couloir pour lire la note.

_H_

_La fête est ce soir dans la tour d'astronomie à 10 heures. F&G nous aide à mettre en place avec tous les potes._

_R_

Après avoir raccompagné Ginny à la tour des Griffondor, Harry partit chercher Severus. Il le trouva dans sa classe de potion avec trois Poufsouffle en détention. Harry espérait que ces idiots n'avaient pas mis son père trop en colère, car il serait difficile de convaincre l'homme de le laisser aller chez les lions comme ça.

Une fois que Severus le vit debout à la porte, il fit signe à Harry d'entrer.

« Professeur, pourrais-je vous parler une minute… en privé ? demanda Harry en regardant un Poufsouffle dont de l'eau coulait de ses oreilles. Il remarqua que les autres Poufsouffle perdaient de l'eau par le nez. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait une potion qui provoquait une telle réaction.

Severus n'hésita pas à se lever et lui montra le chemin de son bureau. « Est-ce que ça va Harry ? »

« Oui monsieur. C'est juste que je me demande si vous pouviez reporter mon entraînement ce soir ? J'ai réellement besoin d'aller dormir à la tour des Griffondor cette nuit. »

Severus fronça les sourcils « puis-je savoir pourquoi ? »

Harry détestait mentir, mais il ne pouvait pas manquer la fête ce soir « Je veux être près de Ginny ce soir, au cas ou elle aurait besoin de parler ou autre chose »

« J'hésite à vous donner la permission, car c'est le *quelque chose* qui me pose un problème. Toute fois, elle a eu des nouvelles très inquiétantes et votre présence pourrait la rassurer. S'il vous plait ne me faites pas regrettez de vous avoir donné la permission »

« Merci, je vous vois demain alors » dit Harry en se sentant mieux

« Harry, puis-je te demander comment tu te sens ? » demanda Severus en inspectant son fils pour repérer des signes de détresse. Il n'arrivait pas à chasser le sentiment qu'il voulait être là pour aider son fils.

« Mieux, je crois. Je n'avais jamais réalisé combien ces souvenirs étaient puissants avant. Mais là encore, je pense qu'ils devraient être en ordre pour qu'ils sortent ce genre de magie. » Harry secoua la tête de frustration. « J'ai juste besoin de trouver un moyen de me débarrasser de tous ces sentiments qui n'en font qu'à leurs têtes »

Severus fut surpris qu'Harry s'ouvre autant sur la façon dont il se sentait. Cela en disait long sur la relation de confiance qu'ils avaient formée « Je voudrai pouvoir t'aider de quelques façons »

Harry pouvait voir la culpabilité clairement écrite sur le visage de son père « Je vais être correct, J'ai juste besoin de temps pour passer à travers tout ça »

Severus le regarda pendant une longue minute avant de partir en hochant la tête du bureau.

Harry s'arrêta devant l'armoire verrouillée et se demanda si la potion antidouleur aiderait à ce que ses émotions se volatilisent en flottant juste sous la surface ?

Quel était l'incantation pour ouvrir l'armoire ? Oh oui *Dehisco !* Se rappela soudain Harry.

**À suivre**


	40. Décisions

Titre Anglais : Harry's Last Hope

Titre Français : Le dernier espoir d'Harry

Auteur : Teachersnape64

Chapitre traduit par : 77Hildegard

Bêta traductrice : Remus Lupin James

Bêta Correctrice : Flo ShadowSpirit, relu par Maha1959

Rasing : T

Etat de la fic en anglais : Fini (53 chap)

Etat de la fic en français :

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumer : L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

**Toute l'équipe de Paradise of Readers vous souhaite un joyeux Noël !**

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

**Chapitre 40 : Décisions. **

Harry se remémora le sort de déverrouillage au moment où il entendit le professeur répondre à un étudiant de sa classe. S'il ouvrait la porte de la réserve maintenant, il savait qu'il ne se ferait pas prendre. Les ramifications maintenant le sort de verrouillage se dessinèrent dans son esprit. Mais la potion antidouleur ferait disparaître toutes les émotions diverses qui l'accablaient. Il en avait bien besoin, non ? Il méritait bien une petite pause après tous les traumatismes qu'il avait dû subir cette année ! Pour l'amour de Merlin, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait se changer en sorcier fou et accro ! Il voulait juste passer une nuit sans douleur, une seule soirée qu'il pourrait passer avec ses amis, une soirée dédiée à sa petite amie. Il le méritait, après tout, ce serai à lui de tuer le vieux Voldy un de ces jours.

Harry regarda par le trou de la serrure et vit son père en train de réprimander un étudiant de Poufsouffle. Il revint se placer devant la porte de la réserve, essorant la sueur qui perlait à ses mains, mélange d'excitation et de honte. Il avait honte de voir l'excitation vive derrière le mur de pierre forgé dans son esprit à la pensée qu'il allait décevoir et voler son professeur.

Pointant sa baguette vers la porte, Harry chuchota : « Dehisco ! » Il observa les serrures bouger les unes après les autres, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Ouvrant la porte plus largement pour voir l'intérieur, il repéra rapidement les petits flacons verts stockés en position verticale dans une boîte en métal.

Harry s'avança et pris deux flacons, qu'il fourra ensuite dans sa poche. Après avoir refermait la porte de la réserve, il revint dans la salle de classe.

Le professeur interrompit sa réprimande contre le Poufsouffle terrorisé et observa Harry avec inquiétude. Il avait complètement oublié qu'Harry se trouvait toujours dans son bureau. Peut-être que le garçon avait juste eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour rassembler ses esprits avant de retourner à la Tour Gryffindor ?

« Harry, pourrais-je te dire un mot ? » demanda Severus tout en s'avançant vers son fils.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry pensa que Severus l'avait démasqué, puis il réalisa à quel point il était ridicule et se détendit. « Bien sûr professeur, que se passe-t-il ? »

Le professeur glissa une main dans le fond de sa poche et en sortit une poignée de pièces en platine. Il les tendit à Harry : « J'ai oublié de te donner ton argent de poche. Je sais que tu as l'intention de passer la journée de demain à Pré-au-lard avec Mlle Weasley. »

Harry baissa les yeux vers la poignée de pièces dans sa main. Il devait au moins y avoir une dizaine de gallions en platine. Il n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec la monnaie des sorciers, mais il savait qu'un gallion en platine valait plus de dix fois la valeur d'un gallion d'or ordinaire. « Euh, Severus, je pense que c'est beaucoup trop comme argent de poche. »

Severus lui lança un regard irrité, « Ne dis pas de bêtises. »

Harry regarda à nouveau l'argent dans ses mains et essaya de faire un rapide calcul. C'était l'équivalent de 500 livre sterling, « Mais c'est trop… » Harry n'eut pas la chance de finir sa phrase comme son père repartait vers l'avant de la classe, toisant à nouveau le jeune Poufsouffle.

Harry n'était plus très sûr de savoir quoi faire à présent. Il se sentait déjà coupable de voler son professeur, et maintenant il devait en plus prendre cet argent qu'il n'utiliserait jamais totalement, ce qui ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. Il décida d'en reposer une bonne partie. Il s'approcha de son père, l'argent toujours serrait dans ses mains : « Monsieur, je pense que deux suffiront, vous pouvez récupérer le reste. » Harry glissa deux des gallions de platine dans sa poche, sachant que cela suffirait largement pour payer son déjeuner, les cadeaux et les chocolats, et qu'il lui resterait même de l'argent pour mettre de côté.

Severus repoussa l'autre main d'Harry, faisant tomber quelques unes des pièces sur le sol. « Vous garderez l'argent que je vous ai donné et cesserez cette stupide discussion immédiatement ! » répliqua le Maître des Potions avec colère. Harry vit que son professeur commençait à s'énerver contre lui, et ne voulait surtout pas prendre le risque que Severus change d'avis et ne le consigne dans sa chambre.

Harry ramassa les pièces tombaient au sol et vit les Poufsouffle en retenues écarquiller les yeux face à la poignée de gallions de platine. Il les fourra dans sa poche et jeta un denier regard vers son père avant de se tourner vers la porte. Ce n'est qu'une fois près de celle-ci qu'il entendit Severus l'appeler une nouvelle fois, mais d'un ton plus doux, « Harry, ton sens de l'éthique est très louable. Passe une bonne soirée, mon fils. »

Ok, maintenant il se sentait plus mal que jamais d'avoir voler les potions. Il observa le visage de son père et souhaita que l'homme soit en train de le réprimander plutôt que de le féliciter. « Bonne nuit, monsieur. »

Harry resta quelques instants de l'autre côté de la porte, écrasé par sa culpabilité. De toute façon il était trop tard pour changer quoi que ce soit. Il devait à tout prix prendre une gorgée de potion pour oublier tout ça, alors peut-être qu'il pourrait trouver un bon moyen de dédommager son professeur.

La salle commune était en effervescence, les gens chuchotaient, tout excité au sujet de la fête secrète de ce soir. Ginny n'était nulle part en vue, aussi Harry décida d'aller dans son dortoir pour prendre une gorgée de potion antidouleur. Ca n'aurait aucun sens d'attendre plus longtemps. Son cœur s'accéléra d'excitation, et se gonfla d'euphorie, balayant comme toujours le sentiment de souffrance écrasante qu'il supportait chaque jour.

Le dortoir était rempli de bruits en tout genre, les gens finissaient d'emballer leurs cadeaux et de préparer les décorations. Harry vit Ron passer portant une boîte de minuscules décorations dans les mains.

« Qu'est ce qu'elles font celles-là ? » demanda Harry en voyant Ron attraper une poignée de petits ballons couleur chair.

« Celles-là mon ami sont des décorations magiques, » expliqua Ron tout en touchant l'un des ballons avec l'extrémité de sa baguette. Le minuscule ballon enfla d'environ deux pieds, puis se rempli d'un bel arc-en-ciel de couleur, tourbillonnant et flottant au plafond.

« Spectaculaire ! » déclara Harry avant d'en prendre quelques uns dans la boîte. Ron l'incita à en essayer de les gonfler les uns à la suite des autres pour former une chaîne. Celle-ci augmenta tellement qu'elle recouvrit l'ensemble du plafond du baldaquin de Ron, avant de s'illuminer d'un bleu chatoyant.

« Est-ce que tu veux voir ce que donnent les bannières ? » demanda Ron, tout en désignant un morceau de tissu.

« Non, il vaut mieux attendre qu'elles soient installées dans la tour d'Astronomie, sinon elles risquent de filtrer à travers tout le château » répondit Harry enfonçant une main dans sa poche pour tâter les flacons de potions. « Je reviens tout de suite, Ron. »

Harry entra dans la salle de bains, heureux de pouvoir être enfin seul. Il ne laissa pas son esprit s'attarder sur les conséquences que pourraient engendrer cette action. Au lieu de cela, il déboucha l'un des flacons et en bu une gorgée. Aussitôt, il sentit son esprit être débarrassé de toutes ses horribles émotions et s'emplir de ce sentiment familier d'euphorie, dont il se souvenait parfaitement. Oh, que ça faisait du bien d'être ainsi libéré de toutes ses sombres pensées ! Il se sentait léger comme une plume, comme s'il pouvait ouvrir la fenêtre et juste se laisser voler, suivant les rafales de vent. Cette pensée le fit sourire, puis il commença à rire à l'idée de voler dans le ciel comme un oiseau. Comme Hedwige, penser à Hedwige et lui, volant côte à côte dans le ciel le fit rire hystériquement. Il fourra son poing dans sa bouche pour essayer de diminuer ses rires.

Lorsqu'il rentra du nouveau dans le dortoir, les autres élèves avaient fini de tout emballer, tout était prêt, il n'y avait plus qu'à tout emmené jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie, pour tout installer dans les temps.

« Harry, tu es chargé de retenir Ginny jusqu'aux alentours de 22h. Je pense qu'elle est descendue à la bibliothèque pour étudier avec Hermione. » lui dit Ron.

Harry fut heureux d'apprendre qu'il pourrait rester seul avec Ginny pendant un petit moment, avant qu'ils ne doivent rejoindre la fête. Il leur souhaita bonne chance pour tout installer, puis se dirigea vers la bibliothèque pour retrouver Ginny. Lorsqu'il arriva à la bibliothèque, il parcourut la large salle et finit pas dénicher Hermione et Ginny dans un coin reculé, en train de discuter calmement.

Dès que les filles aperçurent Harry, elles éclatèrent de rires. Ginny regardaient volontairement son amie tandis qu'Hermione rangeait ses livres prête à partir.

Sur le chemin qui la menait vers la sortie, Hermione lui chuchota à l'oreille : « Souviens-toi que tu n'as qu'une heure ! Ne te laisses pas surprendre et n'oublies pas ! »

Harry acquiesça avant de se souvenir que Ginny l'observait avec curiosité. Mme Pince lui jeta un lourd regard de reproche.

« Ginny, voudrais-tu venir te promener dans la cours ? » Demanda Harry tout en remarquant le groupe de filles qui le regardait en chuchotant.

Ginny acquiesça puis rangea ses livres dans son sac. Harry décida de lui porter son sac lourdement chargé et ils se retrouvèrent dans le couloir. Ginny prit la main libre d'Harry avant de relever les yeux vers lui, souriante.

« Alors, est-ce que tout va bien ? Je sais que la réunion n'a pas été de tout repos pour toi. » demanda Harry, inquiet tandis qu'ils passaient par le grand escalier circulaire.

Ginny hocha la tête, « Harry, je vais bien. C'est plutôt pour toi que je m'inquiète, Maugrey et Shacklebolt ont l'air de vouloir te changer en une espèce d'arme. Est-ce que tu as pu sortir sans encombre de la salle ? »

Harry secoua la tête : « Je n'en suis pas encore certain. Severus pense que ça a quelque chose à voir avec mon désir de protéger les gens. »

« Qui voulais-tu protéger ? »

Harry regarda ailleurs et tenta de changer de sujet, « Est-ce que tu veux passer prendre une veste ? Il fait peut-être froid dehors. »

« Harry ne change pas de sujet, qui essayais-tu de protéger lors de la réunion ? » redemanda Ginny, tirant sur son bras pour le forcer à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Toi. » répondit Harry en observant la jeune fille tenace.

« Moi ? Je n'étais pas celle que tout le monde souhaitait voir partir, » répondit Ginny tout en obligeant Harry à s'arrêter pour croiser son regard.

« Je sais, mais je t'avais vu pleurer et j'ai cru que c'était à cause de ce qu'il te disait sur moi. Ca vient vraiment de ce que je suis, et de la façon dont ces gens ont essayé de contrôler ma vie et tu sais… »

Ginny fronça les sourcils, « Harry, ne laisses pas cela se produire à nouveau devant les Aurors. Lorsque le professeur Rogue t'a fait sortir de la salle, ils ont commencé à parler du danger que tu pourrais éventuellement devenir. Iles voulaient que Dumbledore force ton père à les laisser t'emmener ce soir-là. Dumbledore s'est relevé et leur à dit que ton père aurait le dernier mot à ce sujet. C'était assez effrayant. » Elle n'arrivait plus à contenir les larmes qui commencèrent à dévaler ses joues à l'idée qu'Harry puisse partir.

Harry posa le sac de livres sur le sol et prit Ginny dans ses bras. Il sentait ses larmes couler sur son épaule et ça lui donnait envie de retrouver ce satané Maugrey et de l'étriper. Ce sentiment fut rapidement émoussé par la potion antidouleur.

Il se pencha vers elle et guida doucement son visage vers le sien. Ses joues étaient encore striées de larmes et Harry les embrassa. Il frotta ses pouces sur ses joues pour essuyer ses larmes. Ginny laissa son visage reposer entre ses mains, profitant de leur proximité.

Elle se tourna légèrement vers lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, l'embrassant plus profondément lorsqu'il la serra plus fort. Puis il entendit un bruit et releva les yeux, juste à temps pour voir une légère ombre disparaître du coin de l'œil.

Il avait complètement oublié les deux Aurors qui le suivaient à travers toute l'école. Maintenant qu'il savait qu'ils le suivaient, il n'avait aucun mal à les repérer tout au long de la journée. La question la plus importante maintenant était : comment allait-il faire pour les semer afin de pouvoir amener Ginny jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie ? Sa cape d'invisibilité était retournée au manoir. Il regarda le couloir où ils se cachaient, attendant qu'il reprenne sa route, pour pouvoir continuer à le suivre.

La potion antidouleur le rendait bien plus audacieux qu'il ne l'était en temps normal. Il murmura à Ginny de rester sur place quelques instants, puis se dirigea calmement vers le bout du couloir où il se trouva nez à nez avec les deux Aurors. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait de Tonks et d'un jeune Auror qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu auparavant.

« Hey Tonks, » salua Harry en lui donnant une rapide accolade.

« Salut, Harry. Voici mon partenaire pour cette nuit, Hinkle, » répondit Tonks en désignant son partenaire blond.

Harry hocha la tête pour saluer l'homme puis reporta son attention sur Tonks, « Pourrais-je te demander une faveur ? »

« Tu peux toujours demander, mais je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir te l'accorder, » répondit Tonks, en toute honnêteté.

« J'aurai besoin d'un peu de temps seul à seule avec ma petite amie. » expliqua Harry.

« Je ne peux pas faire cela, » répondit l'Auror, « Severus m'arracherait la tête s'il t'arrivait quelque chose pendant ma garde. Désolée, Harry. »

Harry respira profondément, en secouant la tête, « Tonks, j'ai besoin d'être seul avec Ginny un petit moment. Je ne peux pas vivre ma vie en ayant l'impression d'être un poisson enfermé dans un bocal, surveillé par deux Aurors, épiant mes moindres gestes. »

« Je ne peux pas faire cela, Harry. Ton père ne t'effraie peut-être pas, mais pour ma part je ne souhaite pas le voir passer ses nerfs sur moi ! »

« Tonks, mon père est juste incroyablement surprotecteur. Ma vie est compliqué tu sais, être constamment observé et avoir tous ces gens qui ne veulent que contrôler ma vie. Tu ne peux pas me laisser profiter d'une petite pause en me laissant passer une petite nuit en tête à tête avec ma petite amie ? »

Tonks l'observa comme si elle menait une rude bataille intérieure avant de lui répondre : « C'est bon, c'est d'accord, mais tu as intérêt à être de retour à la tour Gryffindor le plus tôt possible. Et tu ferais mieux de ne pas quitter le château ! Et s'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je te jure que je te tuerai moi-même ! »

« Merci, Tonks. Et ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne m'arrivera rien, » Harry l'embrassa sur la joue, la faisant le regarder avec de grands yeux surpris avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne avec Hinkle.

Ginny patientait nerveusement, sachant qu'ils devaient être suivis au vue des informations qu'elles avaient entendues la nuit dernière. Elle vit Harry revenir vers elle, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il prit son bras et ramassa son sac de livre. « Viens, j'ai une idée. »

Il la guida le long des couloirs jusqu'à la salle sur demande. Il passa devant le mur jusqu'à ce qu'une porte apparaisse. Harry attrapa la poignée et ouvrit la porte, laissant galamment Ginny passer la première en lui tenant la porte. Ils entrèrent dans une salle qui aurait pu être la réplique exacte de sa chambre au manoir Snape. Le feu ronflait doucement et des chandelles faisaient flotter une ambiance romantique dans la pièce.

Ginny s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce pour fit un tour sur elle-même, « Où sommes-nous ? »

Harry s'avança vers sa petite amie et passa ses bras autour de sa taille avant de murmurer : « Dans ma chambre au manoir Snape. »

Ginny observa rapidement les alentours, notant les draperies fines et les meubles dorés à l'or fin. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'épais tapis reposant devant la cheminée. Elle entraîna Harry derrière elle et vint s'asseoir dessus.

« Eh bien, tu dois être exténué, » plaisanta-t-elle, « sinon pour qu'elle raison ta chambre se serait-elle matérialisée dans la salle sur demande ? »

« Ouais, je suis vraiment exténué, » répondit Harry, rentrant dans son jeu. Il attrapa les coussins du canapé et les posa sur le tapis avant de s'y allonger, attirant Ginny à ses côtés. Ils enroulèrent leurs bras autour l'un de l'autre et Ginny vint poser sa tête sur le torse d'Harry. Celui-ci dessina de petits cercles sur son dos, tandis qu'elle faisait glisser ses doigts dans ses cheveux en désordre.

Harry tourna son visage vers elle et commença à l'embrasser. De longs baisers qui lui firent se demander jusqu'où il pourrait aller avec elle. Des pensées ridicules datant d'une autre époque émergèrent alors dans sa tête, lorsqu'il se souvint des paroles de Severus. Celui-ci lui avait fait remarquer que son comportement vis-à-vis de Ginny était déplacé, mais il chassa rapidement ses pensées et continua d'embrasser sa petite amie. Ginny se releva sur un coude et observa son visage.

« Harry, je pense que je t'aime vraiment. J'aimerai juste être sûre que nous n'allons pas faire quelque chose que nous pourrions regretter plus tard. »

« Ginny, je sais que je pourrais jamais rien regretter en ce qui te concerne. Tu es incroyable, belle, intelligente et … et tu es une excellente joueuse de Quidditch ! » dit Harry, les faisant éclater de rire tous les deux.

« Harry, tu es adorable, » murmura Ginny tandis qu'ils se rallongeaient doucement contre les coussins.

Harry enroula ses bras autour de son corps et l'attira contre lui, dans une position parfaite pour un nouveau baiser. Ils s'embrassèrent de nouveau tandis que Ginny déboutonnait sa chemine blanche. Avant même qu'Harry n'ait compris ce qu'il se passait, Ginny lui avait ôté sa chemise et embrassait son torse nu. Il pensa alors qu'il était peut-être temps de verrouiller correctement la porte. Il fit rouler Ginny sur le dos sur les coussins puis se redressa et se tourna vers la porte, dévoilant son dos à Ginny.

Elle s'exclama vivement et Harry se retourna immédiatement vers elle. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda Harry, confus.

Ginny fit glisser ses doigts le long de l'épaisse cicatrice qui lui zébrait le bas du dos, « Que t'est-il arrivé ? »

« Euh, eh bien... » Harry essaya de trouver une justification qui n'impliquerai pas Vernon mais il n'y parvint pas. Il rougit de honte et se laissa tomber en arrière sur le dos sur les coussins avant de placer un bras sur ses yeux. « Ce n'est rien, » réussit-il finalement à répondre.

« Harry, ce n'est pas rien ! » « Que t'est-il arrivé ? » demanda de nouveau Ginny, totalement inconsciente des mauvais souvenirs qu'elle faisait revivre à son compagnon. « Est-ce la tante de Snape qui t'a fait ça ? »

Harry secoua sa tête toujours dans son bras, « Pourrions-nous parler d'autre chose ? »

Ginny fronça les sourcils, mais répondit : « Ok, mais j'espère qu'un jour tu m'expliqueras tout ça. »

Harry se rappela brusquement de toutes les conversations qu'il avait pu avoir avec Severus et qui avait commençait comme ça. Ca lui donnait juste envie de sortir de cette salle pour aller chercher son balai et voler pendant des heures pour tout oublier. Vernon, il n'avait pas pensé à lui depuis si longtemps. Il se souvenait particulièrement bien de cet horrible jour où Vernon avait sorti un petit canif en argent de sa poche avant de lui agité sous le nez. Ou lorsqu'il le retournait alors qu'il avait les mains attachées. Ou encore lorsqu'il se souvenait… NON ! Non, il ne voulait plus se souvenir de cette nuit là.

Il sentit Ginny lui tenir le bras et le retirer doucement de son visage. Elle l'observait avec inquiétude et compassion. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir envie qu'elle ait pitié de lui. Ca lui faisait mal, lorsque les autres avaient pitié de lui, mais voir ça dans les yeux de sa petite amie était sans doute encore pire.

Harry attrapa sa chemise et la remit rapidement. Il attrapa la main de sa petite amie et l'aida à se relever. « Allons-y, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer autre part » déclara Harry en les ramenant vers la porte.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Ai-je dis quelque chose de mal ? Bon sang, je souhaiterais ne t'avoir jamais posé de question sur ta cicatrice » énonça Ginny.

Harry se retourna pour la regarder avant d'ouvrir la porte « Ginny, tu es au courant de toutes les choses qui me sont arrivés, non ? Eh bien, c'est vraiment difficile d'en parler. Alors, fais comme si tu n'avais rien vu, ok ? »

Ginny acquiesça et essaya d'embrasser Harry. Il s'esquiva, ayant besoin de prendre l'air quelques instants. Il remarqua son air blessé, mais n'y fit pas attention. La simple idée que quelqu'un puisse le toucher lui retournait l'estomac.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à la tour d'Astronomie en silence, Ginny lui lançant quelques regards furtifs de temps en temps. Harry aurait souhaité pouvoir prendre une nouvelle gorgée de potion antidouleur. Peut-être qu'il pourrait retourner discrètement à la tour Gryffindor pendant la fête ?

Ginny n'avait pas demandé où ils allaient. Elle n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où pouvait provenir cette cicatrice mais elle avait bien l'intention d'interroger Ron lorsqu'ils retourneraient à la tour Gryffindor. Harry s'arrêta et pris sa main en arrivant devant la salle d'Astronomie. Il n'entendait aucun son provenir de l'intérieur de la salle mais il savait qu'Hermione devait avoir lancé quelques sorts au cas où le vieux Rusard pointerait le bout de son nez.

« Ginny, rien n'a changé n'est-ce pas ? » Il espérait qu'il ne l'avait pas effrayé avec son drôle de comportement.

Ginny acquiesça : « Non, rien n'a changé. » Elle hésita à le prendre dans ses bras, puis décida de faire comme il avait fait pour elle. Ils se tinrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques instants avant qu'Harry ne se dégage doucement.

Il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte et lui dit dans un sourire : « Bon Anniversaire ma belle. »

Harry ouvrit la porte et ils furent assaillit par un vacarme assourdissant. La salle était comble et tous leurs amis criaient des « Bon Anniversaire ! » Ginny fut inondé de présents et d'embrassades. Harry recula, ressentant encore un peu ce besoin de prendre l'air. Ron lui tendit alors un grand verre de Whisky Pur Feu en lui donnant un avertissement : « Ne bois pas trop vite l'ami ! » Harry accepta le verre avec gratitude et l'avala d'une traite.

« Whoua Harry ! Tu ne seras jamais capable de venir avec nous à Pré-au-lard si tu ne ralentis pas un peu ta descente » le prévint à nouveau Ron. Harry ne s'en soucia guère, et lui demanda un autre verre. Le liquide chaud glissait le long de sa gorge, lui faisant tout oublier. Il regarda autour de lui pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré et vit toutes les décorations.

Des centaines de ballons multicolores flottés dans les airs et des banderoles colorées étaient accrochées un peu partout. L'une d'entre elle montrait une large photo de Ginny lors du dernier match de Quidditch autour de laquelle flottaient les mots « Joyeux Anniversaire Ginny ! » Le gâteau se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce dans toute sa splendeur il y avait un glaçage enchanté qui changé de couleur et des espèces de minuscules petites fées flottaient tout autour des bougies allumées.

La plupart des filles s'étaient entassées au milieu de la salle et dansaient sur la musique du dernier groupe sorcier à la mode. Harry fut amené sur la piste de danse par une fille de Poufsouffle de quatrième année qu'il avait déjà vaguement rencontrée en passant. Elle était grande avec de longs cheveux blonds et sentait un peu comme quelqu'un qui avait définitivement mis trop de parfum. Elle pressa ses hanches contre lui, l'attirant contre elle de plus en plus serré. Les effets du Whisky Pur Feu aidant, il sentit qu'il commençait à lui répondre et tenta de s'échapper pour se maintenir hors de sa portée. Elle l'attira alors plus fermement contre elle et commença à chanter à tue-tête tout en pressant ses mains sur le devant de sa chemise.

Ginny avait vu la fille de Poufsouffle emmener de force Harry sur la piste et s'avança pour le tirer de là. Elle se fraya un chemin à travers la foule de personnes présentes et attrapa Harry par la taille. Il se retourna vivement et elle crue bien distinguer un instant un regard de pur panique mais il disparut si vite qu'elle ne put en être sûre.

Harry regarda Ginny, heureux qu'elle soit venue l'aider à échapper à cette Poufsouffle. Il avait déjà eu affaire à plusieurs filles avides à Poudlard depuis le début de l'année scolaire mais celle-là… Habituellement ça ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il suffisait de les ignorer, mais ce soir, il ne voulait surtout prendre le risque de mettre Ginny en colère.

Ginny tourna Harry de manière à ce qu'ils se trouvent face à face et pressa un profond baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle pouvait sentir le Whisky Pur Feu et se dit qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin d'en goûter elle-même. La fille de Poufsouffle lui adressa quelques grossièretés puis s'éloigna.

« Je pense que Margot voulait s'amuser avec toi, » dit Ginny en relevant les sourcils.

Harry haussa les épaules et prit la main de sa petite amie, « Désolé pour ça. »

« Désolé pour quoi ? Désolé qu'une fille incroyablement belle soi venu se chauffer contre toi ? » le taquina Ginny. « Pourquoi devrais-je me fâcher pour si peu ? »

Harry observa la Poufsouffle et vit qu'elle les désignait du doigt en riant avec un groupe d'amies. Ce qu'elle disait n'était probablement pas des commentaires très flatteurs pour eux vus les éclats de rires qu'elle provoqua.

Harry secoua la tête : « Elle n'est pas incroyablement belle. Et, la seule fille qui puisse me chauffer, c'est toi. » Ce commentaire lui valut un autre profond baiser, à la grande déception des Poufsouffles. Lorsque Ginny relâcha ses lèvres pour qu'il puisse respirer, le groupe de jeunes filles de Poufsouffles était déjà reparti en chasse sur la piste de danse.

La nuit fut remplie de danse, d'alcool et d'autres baisers tout en tentations. Harry ne se souvenait pas s'être auparavant autant amusé. La soirée s'acheva très tard dans la nuit, lorsque Ginny s'endormit sur son épaule tandis qu'ils étaient assis avec leurs amis proches. Harry l'a pris dans ses bras et souhaita bonne nuit à tout le monde avant de la ramener à la tour Gryffindor.

Une fois arrivé, il ne sut trop quoi faire de sa petite amie. Il savait que l'escalier ne le laisserait pas monter dans le dortoir des filles et il n'y avait personne en vue pour l'aider. Il décida finalement de s'asseoir sur le canapé jusqu'à ce que Ginny se réveille. Dès qu'il s'assit, tenant toujours Ginny dans ses bras, celle-ci se réveilla.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui, un grand sourire inscrit sur les lèvres : « Ce fut la plus belle soirée de toute ma vie. »

« Oui, pour moi aussi, » répondit Harry avec tout ce que cela impliquait. Ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus avant que Ginny ne lui souhaite une bonne nuit et ne monte se coucher dans son dortoir.

Harry resta assit à la regarder jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse dans l'escalier. La nuit avait été si parfaite, Ginny était tellement incroyable… Il monta dans son dortoir, un grand sourire inscrit sur ses lèvres, se sentant incroyablement heureux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde connu un réveil difficile. Harry se réveilla douloureusement, ayant l'impression que sa tête allait exploser, les yeux rouges et gonflés. Il roula hors de son lit, notant au passage que Ron n'était pas encore levé. Lorsqu'il eut fini de prendre sa douche et de s'habiller, Ron s'était finalement réveillé.

« Harry, pourquoi tu t'es leva aussi tôt ? »

Harry sourit, « Il n'est pas tôt, Ron. Si tu ne te dépêches pas, tu vas manquer le petit déjeuner. »

Ron se redressa lentement en se tenant sa tête, à l'agonie. « Aïe, je n'aurais pas dû tant forcer sur le Whisky Pur Feu. Harry, tu penses que tu pourrais demander quelque chose à ton père pour que ma tête cesse de cogner ? »

Harry pensa la même chose lorsqu'il sentit que sa tête n'allait pas tarder à exploser. Il alla jusqu'à sa table de nuit et en sortit le petit flacon vert empli du précieux liquide.

« J'ai quelque chose qui devrait nous aider, » répondit Harry buvant une petite gorgée avant de donner le flacon à son meilleur ami.

Ron ne demanda même pas ce que c'était. Il but une gorgée et se sentit mieux quelques secondes plus tard. En fait, il se sentait si bien qu'il sauta du lit et commença à danser la gigue, provoquant une crise de fou rire hystérique chez Harry. Les deux garçons ne parvenaient plus à s'arrêter de rire. Ils se calmèrent finalement assez pour se rendre compte qu'ils allaient manquer le petit déjeuner s'ils ne se dépêchaient pas un peu plus.

Ron donna une accolade à Harry tout en bondissant vers la salle de bain, « Cette potion marche du tonnerre, Harry ! »

« Ouais, je sais, » répondit Harry, sentant un pincement de culpabilité lui serré le cœur avant de disparaître.

Pendant le petit déjeuner, tout le monde parlait avec enthousiasme de la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Presque tous les membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffindor avaient prévu de se retrouver dans la nouvelle boutique de Quidditch. Ginny se plaignait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'acheter le tout dernier modèle de Firebolt, tandis que Ron lui répétait qu'elle avait de la chance d'avoir son ancien balai.

« Quand j'étais en cinquième année, je devais utiliser les balais de l'école. Quoi qu'il en soit, maman a dit que lorsque ton ancien balai serait réparé il sera comme neuf, » lui rappela Ron, tout en enfournant une nouvelle fournée de nourriture dans sa bouche.

« Être remis à neuf ne l'aidera pas à voler plus vite. Il peut sembler être un bon balai, mais moi je ne l'aime pas. » répliqua Ginny, agacée.

Harry pressa sa main contre sa poche, sentant les gallions de platine qu'elle contenait. Il pensait avoir assez pour faire à Ginny la surprise de lui offrir le nouveau Firebolt. Il ne fit pas attention au fait que c'était un cadeau très extravaguant pour un garçon de seize ans qui ne sortant avec sa petite amie que depuis quelques semaines. Il ne se souciait de rien pour l'instant, si ce n'est que sa petite amie soit heureuse. Penser à la réaction de Severus face à son présent lui fit relever les yeux vers la table des professeurs.

Il fut surpris de voir son père se lever de table et s'approcher de lui, un air menaçant inscrit sur ses traits. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui reprochait à présent ?

« Bonjour, monsieur » dit Harry, hésitant face au regard que lui lança son père. La première pensée qui lui traversa l'esprit fut que son père avait tout découvert au sujet de leur petite fête. Puis son visage vira au blanc lorsqu'il pensa qu'il avait peut-être découvert qu'il lui avait volé des potions antidouleur.

« Bonjour, mon fils. Nous devons parler, » répondit le maître des Potions, ignorant le reste des élèves présents. Il se dirigea ensuite vers les grandes portes, sans attendre de réponse.

Harry vit que Ginny était très nerveuse et la rassura d'un sourire. « Je te verrais plus tard, » lui offrit Harry en l'embrassant rapidement sur la joue.

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent avec de grands yeux, tout en priant pour que leur professeur n'ait pas découvert leur petite fête de la veille. Il ne lui en faudrait pas plus pour empêcher Harry de se rendre à Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui.

« Je détesterais ça, que mon père travaille dans l'école, » déclara Ron, approuvait par tous les autres.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry suivit son père dans l'une des petites alcôves présentes dans le couloir principal. Severus se retourna vers lui et Harry fut certain que quelque chose l'avait énervé. Harry fit le tour intérieurement des quelques possibilités qui s'offraient à lui, aucune ne lui plaisait plus qu'une autre.

L'adolescent très nerveux s'assit sur le banc et vit son père faire de même pour lui faire face.

« Mr Potter, » commença Severus, et Harry sut instantanément qu'il avait des problèmes en entendant son nom de famille.

« Il a été porté à mon attention que vous avez sottement annulé la protection qui vous avez été assigné la nuit dernière, » la voix sévère ne laissait place à aucun commentaire. « Je ne saurais trop imaginer quelles idées saugrenues ont pu vous passer par la tête pour que vous décidiez que vos petites affaires étaient plus importantes que votre sécurité. Je suppose que votre rendez-vous avec Mlle Weasley n'était pas de nature à ce que vous puissiez être observés ? »

Harry se sentit plus courageux que d'habitude, « C'est privé. Je ne m'excuserais pas, si c'est ce que vous voulez m'entendre faire. »

Severus releva un sourcil face à l'impudence de son fils, « Vous ne vous excuserez pas ? »

Harry secoua la tête : « Non, » dit-il avant d'enchaîner sur d'autres vérités. « Je déteste être suivi ainsi partout et constamment observé. Tu sais combien je déteste ça Severus, et tu les laisse faire ! »

Severus sembla encore plus irrité par cette dernière remarque, « Ta sécurité passe avant tout autre chose Potter ! Tu ne me laisses pas d'autres choix que de t'empêcher de quitter le château ce week-end. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma rapidement lorsqu'il croisa le regard que son père lui lançait. Contre toute attente il choisir de défier la tempête et reprit la parole.

« Tu sais que j'ai déjà fait des projets, notamment d'aller à Pré-au-lard avec Ginny pour fêter son anniversaire, » dit Harry de sa voix la plus calme possible. Il refusait de perdre la bataille encore une fois et d'agir comme un enfant gâté.

« Ce projet devra être modifié. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque que tu te fasses attaquer par les Mangemorts qui te recherchent, » siffla Severus. Il n'allait pas courir le risque de perdre son fils, sous prétexte que l'enfant était incapable de se soumettre aux règles que Maugrey lui imposait pour sa propre sécurité.

« S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça. Je te promets de ne pas faire de bêtises papa, » plaida Harry.

Il pouvait voir que la volonté de son père diminuait comme son regard passa de dur à simplement sévère. Aussi fut-il surpris lorsque le maître des potions secoua la tête.

« Non, je ne crois pas. Tu sembles croire que les règles ne s'appliquent pas pour toi et je ne suis pas disposé à prendre de risques inutiles lorsque tu es concerné, » déclara Severus avant de se relever et de retourner vers la Grande Salle.

Harry se releva et le suivit. « Des risques inutiles ! Mais pourquoi crois-tu qu'on m'entraîne… pour une partie d'échecs ! Je devrais me battre contre Voldemort un jour, alors ne me parles pas de risques inutiles ! » répondit Harry en colère.

« Contrôlez vos humeurs Mr Potter. Je ne parlais certainement pas de ta destinée, je faisais allusion à ta totale absence de contrôle, » déclara Severus d'une voix basse, contrôlée. Ils étaient revenu devant les grandes portes où patientaient plusieurs élèves, attendant que Rusard face les vérifications d'usages et les conduisent jusqu'à Pré-au-lard.

« Severus, j'en ai marre, je suis fatigué que tout le monde me dise constamment ce que je dois faire ! », hurla Harry, ignorant complètement les regards des autres élèves.

« Harry, je ne suis pas « tout le monde ». Tu dois te plier aux règles que j'énonce parce je suis ton père. »

« Je souhaiterais que tu ne le sois pas ! » Harry n'était pas certain de savoir pourquoi il avait dit ça, parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais pensé. Il avait juste voulu faire mal à son père et c'était la manière la plus directe.

Il vit l'éclair de douleur passait sur le visage de son père avant que le masque de froideur habituel ne reprenne sa place, « Je suis navré que tu le prennes ainsi. »

Les étudiants qui avaient assistés à leur dispute s'étaient figés, attendant la suite des évènements. A cet instant, Maugrey et les membres de l'Ordre de son équipe franchirent les portes, prêts à partir pour Pré-au-lard.

« Prêt Potter ? » aboya Maugrey d'un ton sec.

Harry regarda son père puis Maugrey pendant quelques instants avant de répondre : « Ouais, je suis prêt. »

« Parfait, commençons par les règles de bases pour cet expédition. Severus, prévoyez vous de vous joindre à votre petit garçon ? » demanda Maugrey.

Severus secoua la tête et rentra dans la Grande Salle.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pu dire une telle chose à son père, ça n'avait aucun sens. La sortie à Pré-au-lard n'était pas si importante. « Professeur Maugrey, il faut que j'aille demander quelque chose à mon père, » dit Harry à l'ex-Auror avant de rentrer de nouveau dans la Grande Salle.

Il vit que ses amis l'attendaient à leur table, mais n'alla pas vers eux, ses yeux se fixant sur la table principale. Son père parlait avec McGonagall, il avança jusqu'à eux et attendit qu'il fit mine d'apercevoir sa présence.

Severus ne leva pas les yeux sur lui, mais McGonagall se tut et alterna ses regards entre lui et Severus, confuse, « Oui, Mr Potter ? »

« Je voudrais juste parler à mon père quelques instants, » répondit Harry en voyant son père détourner la tête.

McGonagall attendit que Severus se tourne vers son fils, mais lorsqu'il ne le fit pas, elle comprit que quelque chose clochait entre le père et le fils. Elle leur souhaita une bonne journée puis s'éclipsa pour les laisser en tête en tête.

Harry attendait que son père daigne le regarder. Lorsqu'il fut clair qu'il ne le ferait pas, il dit : « Je n'irais pas à Pré-au-lard. Je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, parce que ce n'est pas la vérité. »

« Peut-être que tu le pensais, » répondit le professeur, tout en regardant son fils dans les yeux.

Harry secoua la tête avec force en déclarant : « Non, je ne le pensais pas. »

« Harry, j'ai souvent l'impression que je ne suis pas un homme pouvant être un bon parent. Ce n'aurait rien de surprenant que tu le penses également et que tu ressentes ce genre de choses. » Severus lui dit cela avec tant de sincérité qu'Harry aurait voulu pouvoir attraper l'homme par les épaules pour le secouer très fort.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? » demanda Harry. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment Severus pouvait penser de telles choses. Il avait toujours été un bon père.

« Beaucoup de gens t'attendent, » indiqua le professeur en lui montrant les portes de la Grande Salle. « Vas-y, nous parlerons plus tard. »

Harry se retourna et vit en effet que les Aurors et ses amis l'attendaient.

« Vas-y mon fils. Sois simplement prudent. » dit Severus en se relevant pour sortir par la porte des professeurs.

Harry était déchiré entre l'idée de courir après sn père ou suivre ses amis. La porte des professeurs se referma tandis que Ron lui criait : « Hey Harry, allons-y mon pote ! »

Harry enfonça sa main dans sa poche et la frotta contre la petite fiole. Une petite gorgée le ferait se sentir tellement mieux. Elle pourrait effacer tous ces mauvais sentiments et le mettre de bonne humeur. Oui, une petite gorgée lui permettrait de passer une bonne journée à Pré-au-lard.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	41. Pré-au-Lard

Titre Anglais : Harry's Last Hope

Titre Français : Le dernier espoir d'Harry

Auteur : Teachersnape64

Chapitre traduit par : Misschatelle

Bêta traductrice : Remus Lupin James

Bêta Correctrice : Flo ShadowSpirit, relu par Maha1959

Rasing : T

Etat de la fic en anglais : Fini (53 chap)

Etat de la fic en français : 41 Fini : En cours :

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumer : L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

Toute l'équipe de Paradise of Readers vous souhaite une bonne et heureuse année 2013

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

**Chapitre 41: Pré-au-Lard **

Maugrey laissa les amis d'Harry les devancer en direction de Pré-au-lard. Ginny et Harry attendirent patiemment que Maugrey termine de crier ses directives aux autres Aurors. Ils devaient demeurer à l'affût et se dissimulés par des charmes d'invisibilité, à moins qu'un problème ne se présente. Les Aurors se mirent en position autour des Gryffondor, puis jetèrent les sorts d'invisibilité.

Harry se sentit mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être ainsi le centre de l'attention. Il était soulagé de savoir que les autres étudiants étaient déjà partis au moment où il se dirigea vers les portes principales. Ginny, quant à elle, ne semblait pas du tout gênée par cette protection et attention additionnelle qu'ils recevaient.

Harry se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû laisser Severus dans de telles circonstances. Il avait envi d'avoir son père près de lui. Severus savait comment le mettre à l'aise dans ce genre de situation. Il repensa à leur dispute et regretta aussitôt son comportement. Qu'avait-il bien pu lui passer par la tête pour qu'il dise à Severus qu'il aurait voulu ne pas l'avoir comme père ? C'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il pouvait imaginer et il était encore plus stupide de l'avoir dit. La honte le rongeait chaque fois qu'il repensait à cette conversation. Cet homme l'avait sauvé plus d'une fois et c'était ainsi qu'il le remerciait ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire une telle chose ? Et, surtout, pourquoi ne s'était-il pas empêché de le dire ?

Ginny lui agrippa la main et tenta de lui remonter le moral: « Harry, qu'est-ce que tu crois qu'il y aura au nouveau magasin de Quidditch ? »

Harry secoua la tête, n'ayant pas envie de parler, et suivi Maugrey en direction des portes de Poudlard. Il se sentait très irritable et aurait aimé pouvoir se changer d'humeur avant de passer une journée avec Ginny. Il ne se sentit aucunement mieux lorsqu'il vit la file de journalistes qui l'attendaient avec leurs appareils photos et leurs plumes. Merde, c'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin. Il en avait marre de cette journée au complet, maintenant. Pourquoi personne ne pouvait le laisser tranquille plutôt que de toujours rendre sa vie de plus en plus compliquée ? La potion contre la douleur ne lui donnait plus le même sentiment d'euphorie qu'avant. Il se sentait plutôt agacé et en colère contre des choses qui ne lui auraient normalement pas fait cet effet.

Harry retira sa main de celle de Ginny et ignora son regard inquiet. Ginny s'efforça de ne pas laisser montrer sa peine. Elle savait que quelque chose avait dû se passer entre Harry et son père, mais il était malgré tout blessant d'être ainsi rejetée.

Maugrey poussa Harry vers l'avant, droit vers les journalistes, en grognant: « Donnez-leur ce qu'ils veulent maintenant, qu'ils ne vous suivent pas toute la journée. »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de se dire que son père ne l'aurait jamais ainsi laissé affronter ces vautours. Si Severus avait été là, il aurait jeté un regard meurtrier à ces gens jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'éloignent. Il ne voyait pas en quoi il devait quoi que ce soit à ces gens, considérant toutes ces horribles choses qu'ils avaient écrites à son sujet par le passé.

Harry recula à travers les portes de Poudlard jusqu'à être sur le terrain de l'école à nouveau et appela Dobby. Maugrey lui jeta un regard désapprobateur, fâché qu'il gaspille du temps alors que l'horaire avait été si bien calculé.

L'elfe de maison, toujours prêt à aider, était tout heureux d'avoir été appelé par Harry Potter. Harry dut prendre une minute pour calmer la petite créature avant de lui transmettre le message. « Dobby, calme-toi! Va chercher mon père et dit-lui... dit-lui juste que j'ai besoin de lui. »

Harry se dirigea à nouveau vers les portes, avec l'intention d'ignorer tout le monde et de simplement se frayer un chemin à l'intérieur de Pré-au-lard. Mais les journalistes lui bloquèrent le chemin, l'obligeant à s'arrêter.

Tout ce bruit rendait pratiquement impossible d'entendre les questions qui lui étaient posées, alors que les journalistes se bousculaient pour une meilleure place pour prendre des photos et poser encore plus de questions. Maugrey garda une large main sur l'épaule d'Harry, prêt à l'éloigner de toute personne s'approchant davantage. Harry détestait être ainsi bousculé, se sentant comme un appât pour une meute de loups, et il tenta de se dégager de l'emprise de l'auror.

Maugrey serra son épaule et s'approcha de lui en lui sifflant: « N'essayez pas de faire votre petit malin ou vous retournerez tout droit à Poudlard. Compris ! »

Harry hocha la tête alors qu'il était poussé vers les journalistes à nouveau. Il répondit à quelques questions mais ne prit pas la pose pour l'appareil photo comme on le lui avait demandé. Il commença à se demander si aller à Pré-au-lard en valait vraiment la chandelle. Rita Skeeter s'avança et balaya ses cheveux de la main pour découvrir sa cicatrice tout en signalant à un photographe de prendre une photo. Il décela de la peur dans les yeux du photographe lorsque ce dernier vit quelque chose derrière Harry. L'adolescent se retourna et vit son père se diriger vers le groupe de journalistes avec un air colérique sur le visage. Les journalistes reculèrent alors que l'ancien mangemort s'approchait de son fils.

Maugrey ne jeta qu'un seul regard vers Severus et relâcha aussitôt l'épaule d'Harry avant de reculer d'un pas.

Harry leva un air soulagé vers Severus. « Merci d'être venu, papa. » Severus se contenta de hocher la tête. Un photographe avec du culot se permit de prendre une photo de Severus qui regardait son fils.

Ils furent tous deux bombardés de questions concernant l'adoption et les rumeurs sur la prophétie. Harry les ignora toutes et laissa son père l'éloigner des journalistes. Lorsqu'ils furent assez loin, Severus se tourna vers Maugrey avec un air menaçant. « Qu'essayais-tu d'accomplir exactement en jetant ainsi mon fils dans la voûte aux lions ? » Sa voix dénotait une forte colère.

Maugrey grogna: « Ce garçon peut s'occuper de lui-même. »

Severus l'ignora et posa sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers Pré-au-lard. Harry aurait aimé être seul avec lui afin qu'ils puissent parler de ce qu'ils s'étaient dit plus tôt. Il avait si honte de ce qu'il avait dit et voulait arranger les choses entre eux.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au nouveau magasin de Quidditch, Severus fit demi-tour et s'éloigna de la porte. Harry regarda son père s'éloigner, sachant que tout n'était pas arrangé entre eux. Ginny lui prit la main et le traîna à l'intérieur du magasin. L'endroit était remplit de joueurs de Quidditch de Poudlard. Tout le monde parlait du nouvel Éclair de Feu accroché au mur. De temps en temps, le balai se mettait à voler autour du magasin avant de se déposer sur son support à nouveau.

Ginny se tint devant le balai et l'étudia du regard. Ses yeux s'agrandirent et elle ne parvint pas à s'imaginer ce qu'on pouvait ressentir en possédant un tel balai. L'idée de chevaucher le vieux balai de Ron la fit grimacer.  
Hermione fut la première à les repérer. « Harry, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé entre le professeur Snape et toi? Il n'a pas su pour la fête, j'espère ? »

« Non, ce n'était pas ça, » dit Harry en les entraînant vers un coin plus tranquille. « Severus a appris que j'ai demandé à Tonks d'arrêter de me suivre l'autre soir. »

« Comment l'a-t-il su ? » demanda Ron. Harry haussa les épaules.

« De toute façon, nous nous sommes disputés et j'ai dit quelque chose de vraiment idiot, » expliqua Harry, tout en observant Malfoy qui regardait autour de lui prudemment. Qu'est-ce que Malfoy complotait encore ?

Ginny secoua la tête. « Ne t'en fais pas, Harry. Ron dit toujours tout plein de choses idiotes à notre père et il n'a jamais renié Ron pour ça. Professeur Snape ne s'en souviendra même plus demain. »

Harry ne croyait pas que Severus parviendrait à oublier le commentaire blessant qu'il avait dit. « Peut-être, mais je crois que je vais lui en parler ce soir. »

Hermione lui adressa un sourire amical et lui donna une petite tape d'encouragement sur le bras. « Bien. Je suis sûre que tout va s'arranger. »

Harry n'avait pas envie d'en parler davantage et s'excusa auprès de ses amis afin d'aller au comptoir.

Il n'avait pas oublié la façon avec laquelle Ginny avait regardé ce balai. Il fit signe au propriétaire de s'approcher et lui murmura quelque chose avant de lui donner la majorité des Gallions qu'il avait. Il écrivit quelque chose et le tendit au propriétaire. Ce dernier lui sourit et hocha la tête.

Harry se retourna et se heurta à Malfoy. Draco sortit aussitôt sa baguette, avant de réaliser qu'il ne s'agissait que d'Harry. Il ricana avec dédain et rangea sa baguette dans sa poche. « Hey, Potter. En train d'acheter un autre balai au cas où le tien se ferait égratigner ? » fit Draco.

Harry rit. « C'est exactement ce que Ron m'a dit, un autre jour. » Le commentaire d'Harry provoqua une grimace de la part du Serpentard.

« Ne me compare jamais à la belette, » dit Draco en guise d'avertissement.

« Pourquoi as-tu sorti ta baguette, de toute façon ? Tu sais quelque chose que je devrais savoir ? » demanda Harry, ignorant pourquoi Malfoy était ainsi sur les nerfs. Le regard que Draco lui jeta lui laissa toutefois croire que quelque chose allait vraiment se passer. Harry agrippa le bras de Malfoy. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Malfoy ? »

Draco regarda aux alentours, puis se pencha vers Harry. « Fais juste attention, Potter. Mon père savait que je venais à Pré-au-lard et je ne lui ai jamais dit que la sortie était aujourd'hui. »

« C'est tout ? Tu es juste sur les nerfs parce que ton père savait que c'était la sortie à Pré-au-lard aujourd'hui ? » demanda Harry, se demandant pourquoi le Serpentard était à ce point méfiant.

« Penses-y deux secondes, Potter. De qui d'autre aurait-il pu l'apprendre ? » fit Draco d'une voix exaspérée.

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être que Dumbledore en a parlé aux parents d'avance? » tenta Harry, tout en sachant toutefois où Draco voulait en venir.

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. « J'ai des doutes là-dessus. Mais tu ne penses pas que mon père aurait pu l'apprendre par le mage noir ? Si le mage noir a contacté mon père à Azkaban pour le lui dire, c'est qu'il planifie quelque chose. »

Maugrey était justement prêt à faire face à ce genre d'éventualité. L'ancien Auror l'avait répété à Harry encore et encore alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les portes de Poudlard, au point où Harry en avait eu mal à la tête. La sécurité était si élevée qu'Harry avait du mal à imaginer une attaque pouvant se produire.

« As-tu parlé à Severus de tes soupçons ? » demanda Harry.

« Non, je ne sais pas si quelque chose va réellement se passer. Mais si j'étais toi, je resterais près de Maugrey. » avertit Draco. Harry hocha la tête, sentant une once de panique poindre en lui alors qu'il cherchait sa petite amie des yeux. Il la trouva toujours en train de fixer l'Éclair de Feu avec admiration, tandis que les autres joueurs de Quidditch de Poudlard se promenaient partout à la recherches d'items utiles.

« Hey, beauté, » dit Harry en entourant Ginny de ses bras.

« Où étais-tu ? » demanda Ginny. Neville choisit ce moment pour se heurter à elle, s'excuser, puis s'éloigner.

« Oh, je regardais les alentours. Prête à aller à Honeydukes ? » demanda Harry.

« Oui, j'en ai assez de me demander à quel point je volerais mieux sur cet Éclair de Feu, » dit Ginny en prenant la main d'Harry dans la sienne. Elle soupira, puis le guida vers la porte.

Ils sortirent de la boutique de Quidditch et furent arrêtés à mi-chemin dans la rue par une mère et son fils. Harry vit la mère pousser son jeune fils vers lui en demandant: « Excusez-moi Monsieur Potter, mais je me demandais si vous voudriez bien signer un autographe pour mon fils ? »

Harry baissa les yeux vers le petit rouquin, tout nerveux devant lui, un vieil article avec la photo d'Harry tendu devant lui. Le petit garçon leva les yeux et Harry sourit, se disant qu'il ressemblait tant à Ron. Ce garçon avait les cheveux roux, les yeux bleus et un sourire taquin. Ginny s'en rendit compte aussi et rit à son tour: « Hey, tu ressembles à mon frère lorsqu'il avait ton âge ! »

Le petit garçon regarda Ginny avec un air insulté à l'idée qu'on puisse ainsi rire de lui, et demanda: « Vous êtes qui, vous ? »

Harry prit la parole avant Ginny. « C'est ma copine Ginny. Son frère Ron est mon meilleur ami et tu lui ressembles tellement que tu pourrais être son petit frère. » Le jeune garçon sembla apprécier cette réponse et regarda Ginny une deuxième fois, semblant la juger correcte, après tout. Il tendit l'article vers Harry à nouveau. Harry prit la plume que la mère du garçon lui tendait et signa son nom au bas de la photo de lui en train de voler sur son balai. « Alors, quel est ton nom ? »

« C'est Tim. Je serai à Poudlard dans deux ans et j'espère être l'attrapeur des Gryffondor, » fit Tim en rendant l'article à Harry.

« Attrapeur, hein? Est-ce que tu t'entraînes ? » demanda Harry, très intrigué par ce Ron miniature.

« Oui! Je m'entraîne à tous les jours ou presque. J'ai tous les articles sur vous et j'étudie tout ce que vous faîtes pendant les parties, » annonça Tim, tout fier.

« Eh bien, je suppose que je suis chanceux de graduer avant que tu n'arrives, sinon j'aurais eu toute une compétition ! » dit Harry, un sourire sur les lèvres alors qu'il ébouriffait les cheveux de Tim.

Le garçon sourit, en admiration complète devant son héro. « Est-ce que vous croyez que je pourrais venir à une de vos parties, Monsieur Potter ? »

« Appelle-moi Harry. Je ne suis pas très au courant des règlements concernant les visiteurs qui viennent pour les parties de Quidditch, mais je peux m'informer. Pourquoi ne me donnes-tu pas ton adresse et je vais demander à mon père, puis te donner la réponse. »

« Vraiment? Vous êtes sérieux ? » fit Tim en sautant sur place, tout excité.

Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant l'enthousiasme du garçon.

Avant qu'il ne puisse toutefois ajouter quoi que ce soit, quelque chose d'horrible se produisit. De grosses boules de fumée noire se mirent à tomber du ciel. Le coeur d'Harry fit un bond en réalisant de quoi il s'agissait. Dès qu'une boule de fumée entrait en contact avec le sol, un mangemort apparaissait, la baguette levée, prêt à attaquer! Ces hommes portaient des masques de squelette blancs, cachant leurs honteuses identités. Des cris se firent entendre des étudiants qui couraient pour se mettre à l'abri.

Comme si tout était alors au ralenti, Harry entendit le premier sort prononcé et le vit s'échapper du bout de la baguette d'un des mangemorts. Le sort frappa un étudiant qui cherchait à se cacher derrière une charrette sur le trottoir. Le Poufsouffle s'écroula sans un son. C'est alors que d'autres bruits se firent entendre, marquant cette fois l'arrivée des Aurors qui se débarrassaient de leurs charmes d'invisibilité. Plusieurs Aurors et membres de l'Ordre tentèrent de s'approcher d'Harry pour le protéger, mais furent arrêtés par une ruée de sorts.

Harry entendit l'un des mangemorts crier: « Attrapez la fille et Potter ! » Deux autres mangemorts se frayaient un chemin vers Harry.

Harry poussa Ginny derrière lui, tandis que la mère agrippait son jeune fils. Il sonda les alentours à la recherche du meilleur endroit pour se cacher. Ce qui se trouvait le plus près étaient des caisses de bois remplies de fruits et de légumes. Il poussa Ginny vers la mère et le jeune garçon et ils se cachèrent derrière les caisses. Il tint sa baguette devant lui, prêt à les défendre. Avant même qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, il vit Ginny à ses côtés, sa baguette devant elle aussi.

Il n'eut pas le temps de protester, car un mangemort près d'eux jeta un stupéfix en leur direction. Harry le bloqua et lança son propre stupéfix vers le mangemort. C'est alors que des cris se firent entendre dans la rue. Harry se tourna vers les cris et fut mortifié par ce qu'il vit.

Un groupe de mangemorts se dirigeait vers lui tout en jetant des sorts à tous ceux qu'ils voyaient devant eux. Harry, frénétique, chercha une porte pour cacher Ginny, Tim et la mère de ce dernier. Il devait les mettre en sécurité avant que les mangemorts ne le voient. Les Aurors lançaient des sorts à la chaîne, mais ils seraient rapidement en minorité numérique. Harry vit son père se battre contre un groupe de mangemorts, les sorts volant contre les murs avec des étincelles. Il pouvait voir que son père cherchait à s'approcher de lui.

Harry pria pour que la magie incontrôlable en lui vienne le sauver à nouveau, mais en vain. Pourquoi est-ce que cela ne fonctionnait pas? Il lança un autre sort au mangemort le plus près, laissant l'homme dans un état d'hystérie alors que son corps se couvrait d'énormes furoncles. Ce n'était pas très plaisant à voir, mais c'était le premier sort qui lui était venu en tête. Harry regarda l'homme se tordre et crier de douleur. Plusieurs autres sorts furent lancés dans sa direction et il sentit son bouclier s'affaiblir.

Un feu venait d'éclater dans l'un des magasins et une vague d'étudiants de Poudlard durent évacuer. Les étudiants plus âgés et membres de l'A.D. se battaient aux côtés des Aurors afin de légèrement égaliser les troupes.

Severus pouvait voir Harry se battre et il voulait désespérément être aux côtés de son fils pour le protéger. À chaque pas qu'il faisait dans sa direction, un autre mangemort portait son attention sur lui et l'en empêchait. Il faisait face à trois mangemorts lorsque Maugrey vint l'aider. Il lança plusieurs stupéfix en s'approchant petit à petit de son fils.

Deux mangemorts se partageaient la tâche de lancer des sorts à Harry. Il faisait de son mieux pour les bloquer, mais pour une raison inconnue, ses blocages ne duraient plus très longtemps. La rue était remplie de cris et de flammes, et les gens couraient dans toutes les directions, poursuivis par des mangemorts.

Un grand mangemort avec des bottes noires et pointues cria: « Crucio! » Le sort frappa Harry de plein fouet, le jetant au sol, à l'agonie. L'intérieur de son corps se mit à se tortiller et se nouer, relâchant des vagues de douleur atroces dans chacun de ses membres.

Il cria de douleur et une silhouette sombre s'approcha alors de lui. « Bonjour, Harry. »

Le sort prit fin et Harry put voir exactement qui lui avait jeté ce sort, mais il ne parvint pas à y croire. Comment Lucius Malfoy avait-il réussi à s'échapper ? Est-ce que tout le monde s'était échappé d'Azkaban ? Le mangemort marchait en sa direction avec des pas lent et mesurés, tandis que la bataille suivait son cours aux alentours.

Harry vit du coin de l'oeil Ginny s'immobiliser lorsqu'un Stupéfix la heurta. Il se sentit horriblement mal d'avoir laissé quelque chose comme ça lui arriver. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait été si faible !

Harry était toujours à genoux lorsqu'il leva sa baguette d'une main tremblante et cria: « Bellatora ! »

Le Souffle du Guerrier frappa le bras de Malfoy, mais cela n'empêcha pas l'homme de jeter le même sort en retour. Harry leva son bouclier, qui parvint à peine à ralentir le sort. Il fut frappé aux côtes et le sort lui traversa le corps pour frapper quelqu'un derrière lui. Avec horreur, Harry réalisa que la victime était le petit garçon lorsqu'il entendit ses cris de douleur.

Avant que Harry ne puisse jeter le moindre autre sort, Severus accourut et se positionna entre lui et Malfoy.

La confrontation ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, mais elles semblèrent durer une éternité pour Harry. Severus lança quelques sorts rapides, frappant ses victimes à chaque fois. Harry vit deux mangemorts heurter le sol et Malfoy fut ébranlé. Deux autres mangemorts vinrent vers eux, mais Severus s'en débarrassa avec un sort qui les laissa gelés sur place.

Severus tourna la tête juste l'espace d'une seconde pour s'assurer que son fils allait bien, et fut frappé par un sort dont il ignorait complètement l'existence. La douleur lui monta à la tête et l'aveugla, et la dernière chose dont il se rappellerait serait de s'être écroulé sur son fils paniqué.

Harry n'avait jamais entendu ce sort auparavant, mais il avait vu l'horreur sur le visage de son père avant que ce dernier ne s'écroule sur lui. Harry entendit ce même sort être jeté une deuxième fois et une horrible douleur le saisit à la tête. La douleur était si intense qu'il en perdit conscience.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry se réveilla avec un poids le clouant au sol. Il chercha à se glisser hors de cette emprise, mais réalisa qu'il était trop faible. Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser qu'il ne faisait pas sombre dehors, mais que son visage était en fait recouvert d'une cape noire. Il tira sur la cape pour découvrir son visage et vit que les rues étaient maintenant tranquilles, à l'exception des Aurors qui patrouillaient, s'occupant des corps au sol.

Les événements rejouèrent dans sa tête et il ressentit de nouveau de la terreur en réalisant ce qui le maintenait ainsi au sol. Il se retourna doucement afin de ne pas blesser son père et tenta de le pousser afin de se libérer. En quelques secondes à peine, il fut entouré de membres de l'Ordre, qui prirent Severus et aidèrent Harry à s'asseoir.

Harry repéra Ginny, assise contre un mur, Monsieur Weasley agenouillé devant elle. Harry se retourna pour voir les Aurors retourner son père sur son dos. Il était incapable de cesser de regarder le visage pâle de son père. Son coeur fit un bond lorsqu'il vit un Auror poser son oreille sur la poitrine de Severus. L'homme se redressa et hocha la tête, signalant que le coeur de Severus battait vraiment. Harry soupira de soulagement. À ce moment, d'autres Aurors apparurent. Ils sondèrent les alentours rapidement avant d'annoncer que tout avait été inspecté.

Harry sentit quelqu'un le serrer dans ses bras, mais ne regarda même pas Remus tandis que ce dernier lui posait plusieurs questions. La seule chose sur laquelle Harry parvenait à se concentrer était la silhouette immobile de son père.

Plusieurs autres personnes lui demandèrent comment il allait et s'il avait mal, mais Harry ne parvint pas à regarder autre chose que le visage blême de son père. Il n'avait jamais vu son père dans un état aussi vulnérable et il était particulièrement troublé à l'idée qu'il était responsable de cette tragédie. Si seulement il avait été assez fort, Ginny et Tim n'auraient pas été frappés.

Harry vit la mère bercer son fils, toujours en pleurs, et lui murmurer des mots de réconfort pour le calmer. Son coeur se brisa à l'idée que son bouclier n'avait pas tenu et que le garçon avait été touché.

Les étudiants furent renvoyés à l'école, laissant la ville avec un air désert et détruit. Harry s'agenouilla auprès de son père, tandis que Remus tentait de le convaincre de partir.

« Je ne laisserai pas mon père, » dit Harry d'une voix secouée par l'émotion.

« Allez, Harry. Nous allons tous à l'infirmerie, » tenta Remus.

Harry secoua la tête. « Non! Je ne le laisserai pas! Je rentrerai avec mon père. »

Remus et Maugrey s'échangèrent un regard entendu, mais acceptèrent de laisser Harry rester. Finalement, les protections de l'école furent diminuées, laissant à Maugrey juste assez de temps pour transplaner avec Severus jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

« Allez viens, maintenant, Harry. Je t'amène voir Severus, » offrit Remus en entourant les épaules d'Harry d'un bras. Ils transplanèrent jusqu'à l'infirmerie et Harry s'écroula sur le lit à côté de celui de Severus.

La tête d'Harry lui faisait plus mal qu'il ne l'aurait cru possible et les effets secondaires du Crucio le faisaient encore frissonner. Ses côtes étaient en feu, là où il avait été frappé par le Souffle du Guerrier et il pouvait très bien imaginer comment Tim se sentait.

« Tim ! Où est Tim ? » demanda Harry entre deux respiration saccadées.

Maugrey le regarda avec confusion. « Vous parlez de ce petit garçon derrière vous ? »

« Oui, il était avec sa mère, » dit Harry, ce qui lui prit tant d'efforts qu'il vomit à cause de la douleur à sa tête.

« Les blessés trouvés dans la ville ont été envoyés à Ste-Mangouste. »

Harry s'écroula sur ses oreillers, envahi par la culpabilité. Il regarda aux alentours, sonda les autres lits et compta dix étudiants et trois membres de l'Ordre blessés. Des guérisseurs de Ste-Mangouste étaient arrivés et s'occupaient des blessés.  
Madame Pomfresh porta son attention sur Harry. Elle s'approcha de son lit et secoua sa baguette au-dessus de son corps. Elle secoua la tête et versa plusieurs potions dans des tasses. « Buvez ceci, Monsieur Potter. Il semble que vous avez été frappé par un Crucio à nouveau. Vous avez aussi été touché par le sort de magie noire qui a aussi touché Severus, mais par chance vous n'avez été qu'effleuré. J'ai bien peur de ne pas savoir comment traiter ce sort. »

« Est-ce que Severus va s'en sortir? » demanda Harry, alarmé.

Madame Pomfresh ne sut pas quoi dire. Ce sort allait contre les règlements du monde des sorciers et elle avait peu d'expérience en la matière. « J'aimerais pouvoir vous répondre, Harry. Il nous faudra attendre et voir en temps et heure. »

Harry tenta de se lever pour aller aux côtés de son père, mais plusieurs mains le renfoncèrent dans le matelas de son lit d'infirmerie. « Calmez-vous Potter, vous ne pouvez rien faire pour aider Severus, » insista Maugrey.

« Étends-toi Harry, tu dois te reposer pour guérir, » dit Remus en tirant les couvertures pour recouvrir les jambes d'Harry.

Harry voulut protester, voulut tous les pousser hors de son chemin pour s'asseoir près de son père, mais il était soudainement si fatigué. Ses yeux se fermèrent contre son gré et ses membres devinrent lourds.

La dernière chose dont il se souvint fut le murmure de Maugrey: « Croyez-vous que Severus va s'en sortir ? »

Ce à quoi Madame Pomfresh répondit: « C'est trop tôt pour l'affirmer, mais ça ne semble pas bon du tout. »

**À suivre**


	42. L'espoir est une drôle de chose

Titre Anglais : Harry's Last Hope

Titre Français : Le dernier espoir d'Harry

Auteur : Teachersnape64

Chapitre traduit par : 77Hildegard

Bêta traductrice :

Bêta Correctrice :

Rasing : T

Etat de la fic en anglais : Fini (53 chap)

Etat de la fic en français :

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumer : L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

**Chapitre 42 : L'espoir est une drôle de chose**

Harry se réveilla au son de quelqu'un qui pleurait doucement. Il se redressa et se rendit compte qu'il était toujours à l'infirmerie. Le ciel était si noir que l'on pouvait penser être dans la nuit. Il regarda sur sa gauche et vit son père gisant inconscient dans un lit à côté de lui. Harry ignora la personne qui pleurait et lentement se dirigea vers la chaise près du lit de son père. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal à chaque mouvement, il ressentait une douleur sur le côté si bien qu'il désirait ardemment une potion contre la douleur.

Harry regarda son père et une profonde tristesse s'abattit sur lui. Il prit la main de Severus et la tint avec la force féroce de l'anxiété. Severus ressemblait à un cadavre, il restait immobile et pâle comme la mort sur ce lit d'hôpital. De son autre main, Harry repoussa une mèche du visage de son père. Il repensa à leur dernière conversation

« Severus, je suis malade et fatigué que tout le monde me dise ce que je dois faire tout le temps » avait hurlé Harry.

« Harry je ne suis pas *tous *. Tu dois te conformer aux règles énoncées, parce que je suis ton père »

« Je souhaite que tu ne le sois pas ! »

Avait-il vraiment dit la dernière partie ? Harry ne pouvait pas imaginer pourquoi ces mots avaient quitté sa bouche. Et maintenant encore une fois une autre personne qu'il aimait était en danger à cause de lui. Si quelque chose arrivait à Severus, Harry savait qu'il ne se le pardonnerait jamais. Il sera dans ses deux mains celle de Severus et pria pour qu'un miracle se produise. Severus avait essayé de le protéger et voilà le résultat. Il n'avait jamais eu quelqu'un dans sa vie qui comptait pour lui, tellement de confiance et tant de respect.

Madame Pomfrey était revenue dans la chambre avec une tasse à la main. Elle se tenait au pied du lit et regardait Harry avec beaucoup de tristesse. L'enfant avait eu plus de malheurs dans sa vie qu'il était possible d'en supporter.

« Comment va votre tête M. Potter ? demanda Poppy avec une inquiétude réelle pour l'enfant en deuil.

Harry secoua la tête, il voulait que la boule au fond de sa gorge s'en aille, mais sans grand succès.

« Je vais bien » dit-il d'une vois étranglée.

« Hmm, j'en doute fort » dit Poppy en tenant la tassa à Harry. « Je dois vous poser une question très important M. Potter. Il est impératif que vous me disiez la vérité »

Harry regarda la medicomage, comme s'il avait but le contenu de la tasse.

Poppy se mit directement en face de l'enfant en regardant attentivement son visage

« Quand je vous ai scanné pour voir vos blessure, j'ai trouvé un montant exorbitant de la potion de douleur d'Obesidic dans votre sang. »

Harry regarda rapidement ses pieds et secouant la tête dans un déni rapide « oh oui, et bien, euh, j'ai eu une leçon avec Maugrey et je suppose que je ne suis pas un si bon pour la bloquer pour le moment »

« A quand remonte votre dernier dosage ? »

« Hier, avant de venir à Poudlard » chuchota Harry.

« Et avant cela, combien de fois avez-vous eu cette potion ? » demanda Poppy

« Euh, je crois que c'était la semaine dernière. Mais c'était la seule autre fois. Je pense que j'en ai accidentellement trop pris hier » menti Harry en espérant que la medicomage l'avait cru.

Madame Pomfrey pensait que cela semblait plausible et que le taux de la potion serait aussi élever dans les testes sanguins des autres élèves. Elle hocha la tête et donna une tape sur l'épaule du garçon. « De plus cette potion peut devenir une drogue, je pense que vous ne pouvez plus la recevoir. Malheureusement, elle est efficace pour soulager les piqûres de votre côté, mais vous semblez être prémunit contre »

La medicomage fut interrompue par une autre voix, « il sera très bien sans cette potion de douleur. Le garçon a besoin d'apprendre à travailler à travers la douleur de toute façon » dit Alastor d'une voix imposante.

Harry secoua la tête pour regarder l'ex-Auror. La Honte déferla sur lui une fois de plus à sa piètre performance dans Poudlard.

Poppy regarda Maugrey avec colère « Le garçon n'a pas besoin de plus de peine dans sa vie » dit elle en poussa l'ex-Auror et en entrant dans son bureau.

Harry lâcha la main de son père et se leva en face de Maugrey « Je suis désolé monsieur. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui »

Maugrey fronça les sourcilles en regardant l'enfant pas le mois du monde affecté par ses remords « peut-être que les gens vont commencer à m'écouter et cesser de vous traiter comme si vous étiez un enfant gâté. Je veux te voir dans ma classe à dix heures demain matin et plus aucune excuse ! » grogna Maugrey avant de se retourner et de quitter la pièce en boitillant.

Harry laissa tomber son menton contre son torse avec un désir ardent pour la potion de douleur. Madame Pomfrey était encore dans son bureau et il ne voulait pas prendre de risque d'être arrêté. Il rassembla ses affaires et regarda encore une fois le professeur avant de monter dans sa chambre.

**§*&o&*§**

Le lendemain matin, Harry fur réveillé par Ron qui le secouait par l'épaule « Hey Harry ! »

Harry se redressa et remarqua que le soleil brillait à travers les fenêtres « Putain quelle heure est il ? »

Presque dix heures, tu as dormi pendant le petit déjeuné » dit Ron

Harry sauta du lit et fouilla dans sa malle pour trouver des vêtements propres « Comment va Ginny ? »

« Elle va bien. Ma mère veut la ramener à la maison, mais Ginny n'est pas d'accord » répondit Ron

« Peut-être qu'elle devrait rentrer à la maison, elle sera plus en sécurité là-bas » dit Harry en pensant : plus qu'auprès de moi.

« Ouais, amis essaies de lui dire. Elle a piqué une crise quand ma maman le lui a suggéré »

Harry saisi un flacon dans son tiroir avant d'aller à la salle de bain. Au moment où il sortit Ron était déjà parti. Putain, il allait être en retard pour ses leçons avec Maugrey s'il ne se dépêchait pas. Cette potion de douleur le faisait se sentir irritable et fatigué, mais il ne put s'empêcher de la prendre. Il fût devant la porte de la classe de Défense en oubliant l'embuscade que Maugrey avait en place pour lui. Dès qu'il passa la porte de la classe un tir de coup de foudre sut directement sur lui, le blessant à la poitrine. Il ressenti immédiatement une sensation de picotement et sa peau était grouillant de petits insectes. Il essaya de les faire descendre en les faisant glisser, mais ils étaient pendu sur sa peau avec de petites dents pointues comme des rasoirs.

« Il n'est pas étonnant que ton père soit couché dans un lit d'hôpital. Que faut-il exactement pour t'apprendre la défense ? »

Harry regarda Maugrey avec une poussée de haine « Taisez-vous ! Ne parlez pas de mon père ! »

Maugrey ne réagit pas à la colère de l'adolescent, heureux qu'il l'ait touché « sauf si te souhaite passer chaque moment de libre en détention… As-tu une meilleure excuse ? »

Harry voulait crier sa colère, alors qu'il était encore couvert de minuscules créatures le mordant sans pitié.

« Désolé monsieur » dit Harry à contre cœur. La dernière chose dont il avait besoin était d'être tenu à l'écart de son père. Il était déjà assez en retard ce matin qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de le voir ce matin avant de venir à l'entrainement.

« Je suis sûr que tu l'es » déclara Maugrey avec dérision. Il avait décidé de donner une pause au garçon et agita sa baguette. Les bestioles qui rampaient sur Harry disparurent. Maugrey alla au milieu de la classe et indiqua à Harry de le suivre

Ils travaillèrent sur des malédictions et plusieurs blocs avant que Maugrey abandonne. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec Potter ? Maugrey savait que le garçon aurait été en mesure de bloquer touts les hexagones jetés sur lui et ses blocs aurait dû avoir lieu. Il pensait que peut-être que Potter avait trop de potion de douleur à cause de l'explosion qu'il avait reçu hier. Cela expliquerait la lenteur des réponses et la faiblesse de ses blocs. En outre, il était évident que le garçon n'était pas concentré et que son esprit était ailleurs. Maugrey céda

« Potter, je ne suis pas satisfait de ta performance d'aujourd'hui. Je sais que tu as la possibilité de faire beaucoup mieux »

Les épaules d'Harry s'effondrèrent, sachant que le professeur avait raison : « Désolé Monsieur. Je suppose que je ne peux pas cesser de penser à Severus »

« Très bien, je veux te voir dans deux jours. En ce moment c'est la meilleure chose pour toi » réprimanda Maugrey en agitant sa baguette pour ouvrir la porte.

Harry sauta sur l'occasion avant que le professeur ne change d'avis. Il courut de la porte à l'infirmerie, il ne s'arrêta même pas pour saluer Ginny qu'il croisa dans les couloirs.

Il poussa la porte ouverte de l'infirmerie et s'arrêta net dans son élan. Assise à côté de Severus lui tenant la main, Madame Fairchild. Harry s'approcha lentement en essayant d'évaluer la situation. Harry se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas vraiment beaucoup de chose sur la vie de Severus avant cette dernière année. Severus avait il une relation avec Madame Fairchild auparavant ?

Madame Fairchild leva les yeux et lâcha la main de Severus en voyant Harry approcher. « Bonjour Harry. Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Madame Fairchild, est-ce que tout va bien avec mon père ? » Harry se dirigea vers le côté opposé du lit

« Madame Pomfrey dit que son état n'a pas changé »

Harry s'assit dans le fauteuil à côté du lit et pris la main de Severus. « Il m'a sauvé vous savez ? »

« Oui j'étais là » révéla gentiment la dame. Au regard perplexe d'Harry, elle poursuivit « j'étais affecté à l'extrémité de la rue opposée. La sécurité était assez élevée avec le professeur Maugrey qui l'avait mise en place. Malheureusement il a été nécessaire. J'ai vu les mesures héroïques de Severus. Je ne suis pas sûr que Severus apprécie bien son nouveau statut de héro » Madame Fairchild remis un exemplaire de la Gazette à Harry.

Là, en première page, une image animée de Severus se jetant devant Harry avant d'être frappé par la malédiction inconnue. L'image animée montrait l'atterrissage du professeur sur son fils dans une forme noir. La légende disait : * Le nouveau père d'Harry Potter le sauve ! * Dessous une autre photo qui avait été prise quelques jours plutôt où Severus était resté à côté d'Harry devant les portes de Poudlard. Il regardait son fils avec beaucoup de fierté.

« Puis-je le garder Madame Fairchild ? » demanda Harry avec une boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge

« Bien sûr » La grande sorcière cru qu'elle devait laisser le garçon seul avec son père et se leva pour partir « ça vous dérange si je reviens rendre visite à votre père ? »

Harry leva les yeux « Comment le connaissez-vous ? »

« Lui et moi étions de très bon amis il y a longtemps. Il occupe une place spéciale dans mon cœur. Ça vous dérange si je m'arrête après mon travail demain ? »

Harry aurait voulu demander beaucoup plus de l'histoire, mais il ne voulait pas la forcer. « Je suis sûr qu'il aimerait ça » Il regarda la gentille sorcière parler à Madame Pomfrey avant de partir avec un regard en arrière pour Severus.

Harry se retourna vers le professeur et essaya de trouver un signe que son père allait mieux. L'homme semblait aux portes de la mort. Il était d'une pâleur maladive plus que d'habitude. Harry serra la main de son père et chuchota « allez papa ne me laisse pas, j'ai besoin de toi, s'il te plait, ne me quitte pas » Harry resta assit dans cette position pendant près d'une heure avant que Madame Pomfrey vienne pour vérifier son patient.

« Alors vous êtes de retour Potter ! Qui vous a donné la permission de quitter l'infirmerie la nuit dernière ? » demanda Poppy avec agacement.

Harry se redressa et une poussée de colère le traversa. « Je vais bien Madame Pomfrey »

« Je serai mieux juger de cela » la medicomage souleva sa baguette prête à examiner Potter

Harry recula loin d'elle. Il savait très bien qu'elle allait savoir qu'il avait prit de la potion de douleur ce matin s'il l'autorisait à l'ausculter. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'être examiner, je vais parfaitement bien » dit Harry avec irritation

« Monsieur Potter, je ne permettrai pas cette insolence de votre part. Maintenant, prenez un siège et laissez-moi faire mon travail ! »

Harry commença à panier à l'idée d'être pris avec plus de potion de douleur passant dans son sang. « Je vais bien ! Maintenant laissez moi tranquille ! »

Poppy mis ses mains sur ses hanches, prête à remettre cet enfant insolent à la place « Vous n'avez pas le droit de me parler sur ce ton ! Si Severus était réveillé, il serait gravement déçu par votre comportement ! » Au même moment, un alarme se déclencha, signalant le pire pour Severus. Immédiatement Poppy se tourna vers le maître des potions agitant sa baguette sur lui. Son cœur battait trop vite quand elle réalisa que le cœur de Severus s'était arrêté.

Poppy secoua la tête en disant « Oh non, Severus vous ne …. Pouvez pas laisser cet enfant tout seul » Rapidement elle approcha sa baguette vers le bas de la poitrine de Severus et des étincelles volèrent vers l'homme.

Harry était gelé, incapable de bouger de peur de laisser la panique le submerger. Il observait la magie de la médicomage agir sur la poitrine de son père, il voyait le corps de ce dernier s'arquer vers le haut. Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Severus était il mort ? Oh Merlin NON NON NON Cela ne pouvait pas se produire. C'était sa faute, de sa faute. Pourquoi avait-il insisté pour aller aux Prè-aux Lard ? Pourquoi n'avait il pas été en mesure de se défendre ? Il entendit quelqu'un crier « Non ! Ne meure pas ! » Harry secoua la tête incapable de comprendre la penser de perdre la seule personne en qui il avait confiance. Brusquement il réalisa que s'était lui qui criait. Il ferma rapidement la bouche, et alla secouer le corps de Severus.

La medicomage poussa Harry, qui se précipita de l'autre côté de Severus. Harry retient son souffle en regardant le maître des potions. Severus ne réagissait pas, il n'y avait aucun signe de vie, pas de mouvement.

La crainte déferla sur Harry quand il vit que son père ne respirait plus. La medicomage sortit toute sorte de potions et les força dans la gorge de Severus. Madame Pomfrey essaya désespérément de faire respirer Severus.

Le professeur Dumbledor apparu soudainement à côté d'Harry et lui posa la main sur son épaule. « L'espoir est une drôle de chose, vous ne savez jamais vraiment si elle sera accomplie » déclara Dumbledor au même moment ou le professeur McGonagall entrait rapidement dans la salle.

Harry regarda le directeur lever sa baguette sur Severus en chantant un sort compliqué. Le professeur McGonagall et Madame Pomfrey semblaient savoir ce que le directeur faisait quand elles s'éloignèrent du lit. En quelques secondes Harry pu voir son père respirer par lui-même.

Dumbledor tomba loin du lit apparemment vidé de son énergie. Le Professeur McGonagall escorta le vieux directeur vers la cheminée et tous les deux disparurent.

Harry se précipita aux côté de son père avant qu'il ne soit repoussé par la medicomage une fois de plus. Une heure s'écoula avant qu'il ne fut autorisé à être au chevet de Severus. Il s'assit sur une chaise et prit la main de Severus. Il ne s'éloigna pas de son père de toute la journée.

A minuit, Madame Pomfrey essaya de le faire monter dans son dortoir, mais Harry refusa. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer dans une nouvelle dispute avec le Griffondor, parce qu'elle n'en avait plus la force. Le lendemain matin, Harry était toujours au même endroit lorsqu'Hermione fit une apparition

« Je t'ai apporté quelques chose à manger » Hermione posa une assiette avec du pain grillé sur la table de nuit.

« Merci, mais je n'ai pas très faim » dit Harry en se frottant les yeux fatigués, « Severus est mot hier »

Hermione posa une main sur sa poitrine, prit une profonde inspiration et regarda le pâle professeur.

« Dumbledor l'a ramené à la vie. Mais il ne s'est toujours pas réveillé. Je pense que le sort de Malfoy bloque son esprit, il est en veille » murmura Harry, il remarqua qu'Hermione paraissait confuse et il ajouta « j'ai essayé d'entrer dans ses pensées, mais je ne vois que du noir »

« Peut-être qu'il va se réveiller de son propre chef. Par quoi a-t-il été frappé ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Lucius Malfoy a utilisé un sort de Magie Noir. Je déteste ce salaud ! » cracha Harry.

Hermione donna à son meilleur ami un câlin et lui demanda « Ginny et Ron voudrait venir te voir, Est-ce qu'ils peuvent venir ? »

Harry secoua la tête « Je ne pense pas que Severus aurait souhaité que quelqu'un le voit dans cet état »

Hermione resta avec Harry pendant une heure en lui donnant des nouvelles des personnes qui avaient été blessée aux Pré-au-Lard. En fin de compte tout le monde allait bien. Elle essaya de le faire étudier, mais il refusa.

« Je ne peux pas me concentrer en ce moment. Il est difficile de penser à autre chose que Severus pour qu'il aille de mieux en mieux. »

Hermione hocha la tête « Je suppose que tu as raison » Elle donna à son meilleur ami une autre accolade à son insu. « Prends soin de toi Harry le Professeur Snape voudrait que tu manges »

**§*&o&*§**

Harry resta à côté de son père les deux jours suivant avec Hermione qui lui apportait à manger une à deux fois par jour. Madame Fairchild était venue rendre visite et donner à Harry une chance de quitter l'infirmerie pour aller prendre la potion de douleur. La potion de douleur lui faisait se sentir plus calme, il estimait qu'il était moins irritable. Il la prit par petites gorgées, en essayant de maintenir le sentiment d'euphorie un peu plus longtemps.

Maugrey vint chercher Harry quand il ne s'était pas présenté à sa leçon. Il repéra le garçon qui portait des habits tout froissé la tête appuyée sur ses bras croisés.

« Potter, vous avez oublié notre rendez-vous aujourd'hui ? »

Harry se redressa, frotta ses yeux fatigués et plein de sommeil. Il regarda l'ex-Auror et secoua la tête « Je ne quitte pas mon père »

Maugrey regarda Potter en plissant des yeux « Vous ne regarder pas droit, garçon » Le garçon avait l'air fatigué, instable et fragile. Maugrey savait reconnaître avec aisance les gens qui prenaient des potions illégales et il ne savait pas quoi penser de Potter.

« Avez-vous encore prit de la potion de douleur Potter ? »

Harry se raidit à l'accusation « Non Monsieur »

Maugrey regarda l'enfant du maître de potion. Puis regarda Severus qui était aussi immobile que la mort. Peut-être que le garçon était tout simplement bouleversé. Il pensa qu'il devait tout de même garder un œil attentif au comportement de Potter.

« Venez me voir demain Potter » dit Maugrey en laissant le garçon faire son deuil.

Le troisième jour, Malfoy entra et se dirigea vers le lit « Comment va-t-il ? »

Harry le regarda avec mépris, « Je ne sais pas, pourquoi ne pas demander à ton père ? Il doit bien savoir combien de temps Severus va-t-il rester comme ça »

« Je ne savais pas qu'il ferait quelque chose comme ceci à Severus. Je veux dire que je connais Severus depuis que je suis un bébé et mon père et lui se voyaient tout le temps pour souper. » dit Draco avec sincérité. Voir son professeur dans cet était lui nouait l'estomac, mais sachant que son père était responsable lui faisait se sentir encore plus mal.

« Que fais tu ici Malfoy ? tu es là pour ton père » dit Harry avec la colère qui était revenu

« Tais-toi Potter, je connais Severus depuis beaucoup plus longtemps que toi. Et se n'est pas parce qu'il t'a adopté que cela ne signifie pas qu'il n'est plus important pour moi »

Harry secoua la tête et tourna le dos au Serpentard. Il reprit la main de son père et ignora une fois de plus Malfoy.

Draco de l'autre côté du lit prit lui aussi l'autre main de Severus et chuchota « Désolé Severus, Je suis tellement désolé »

Harry leva les yeux à temps pour voir glisser sur les joues de Draco quelques larmes. Harry ne dit rien d'autre au Serpentard et ne l'obligea pas non plus à partir.

**§*&o&*§**

Le cinquième jour, Harry n'avait pas encore quitté son père et avait délibérément ignoré la demande de Maugrey d'aller à sa formation. L'ex-Auror en savait trop et poussait Harry à se mettre en garde. Il demanda au professeur McGonagall d'intervenir et de lui donner la permission de manquer sa formation jusqu'à que son père aille mieux. Elle sembla touchée par sa demande et dit qu'elle irait parler à Maugrey en son nom. Harry éprouva du soulagement et ne prit plus de potion qui était en suffisance dans son organisme.

En fin de journée Madame Pomfrey lui fit des remontrances quotidiennes qu'il devait bien manger et dormir dans un lit. Harry refusait à chaque fois, pas inquiet pour deux sous par l'avertissement de l'infirmière.

Il avait la tête appuyée sur la main de son père quand il sentit quelqu'un lui toucher le haut de la tête. Il leva lentement la tête. Son père le regardait fixement au travers des yeux injectés de sang fatigué.

« Tu es de retour » murmura Harry de peur qu'il rêvait.

Severus poussa les cheveux de son fils loin de son visage, soulagé que le garçon n'avait pas été blessé pendant l'attaque

« Est-ce que tu vas bien Harry ? » demanda Severus d'une voix rauque.

Harry versa immédiatement un verre d'eau qu'il donna à son père.

« Je vais bien, mais comment toi tu te sens ? » demanda Harry, il avait une énorme pression dans sa gorge comme s'il avait avalé un énorme morceau.

« A part de violents maux de tête, je vais bien » dit le maître des potions en réévaluant son fils. Le garçon portait des vêtements de l'école sale et il vit que le garçon n'avait pas dormis depuis des jours. Les yeux d'Harry étaient fatigué et gonflé, comme s'il avait pleuré et ses mains tremblaient.

Le professeur réalisa soudain qu'Harry n'avait pas quitté son côté. C'était la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un restait à ses côtés pendant qu'il recevait des soins et aussi pendant sa convalescence. Son cœur bondit d'émotion pour le garçon.

« Depuis combien de temps es-tu ici » demande Severus avec inquiétude sur les tremblements de son fils.

Harry haussa les épaules « Je ne sais pas » quelques larmes menaçaient de tomber. « Tu étais mort Severus, savais-tu que tu étais mort ? »

« Je vais bien maintenant fils. Je ne vais pas te quitter » murmura Severus avec émotion.

C'est tout ce qu'il fallu à Harry pour s'effondrer. Après avoir vu son père mourir, car regarder son père gisant congelé pendant des jours, Harry fut inondé avec soulagement. Des larmes géantes jaillirent et Harry eu du mal à les arrêter.

« Je pensais que tu allais mourir, je pensais que.. » Harry ne pouvait pas continuer

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de te quitter fils » déclara Severus au moment ou Madame Pomfrey s'affairait dans l'infirmerie.

« Severus vous êtes de retour ! » déclara Poppy en tirant sa baguette. Harry recula de quelques pas loin du lit, en s'essuyant les yeux avec le dos de la main. Avec la potion de douleur, il était devenu impossible de caché ses émotions

Après un examen approfondi, Madame Pomfrey annonça que la magie noire était complètement partie. Elle se retourna vers Harry et le fit s'asseoir sur le lit à côté de celui de son père. « Maintenant vous pouvez peut-être demander à votre fils de prendre soin de lui. Pour l'amour de Merlin, ce garçon n'a pas quitté votre chevet depuis des jours et refusait d'aller en classe. Je vais vous dire Severus qu'il ne vous à pas lâché les mains. » déclara la médicomage en agitant sa baguette sur Harry.

Harry rougit de honte de n'avoir pas avertit son père. Severus remarqua son embarras et prit rapidement la parole. « Je ne pourrais pas être plus fier de sa loyauté féroce » Severus tendit la main vers son fils et Harry la prit avec gratitude.

Madame Pomfrey secoua la tête « Vous trop doux quand il s'agit de ce garçon » Elle versa un peu de potions dans une tasse et attendit que son patient la boive. Elle secoua la tête et retourna dans son bureau.

« Peut-être qu'il est temps que tu ailles dormir dans ton lit » suggéra Severus.

Harry hocha la tête et lâcha la main de son père. « Je n'ai jamais voulu dire ce que j'ai dit »

Severus regarda son fils avec confusion

« Avant d'aller au Pré-au lard, j'ai dit quelque chose de stupide. Je veux juste que tu saches que je n'ai jamais voulu dire ça. Je suis vraiment chanceux d'avoir un père comme toi » dit Harry alors qu'il tentait de cacher de nouveau ses larmes.

Severus se renversa sur les coussins, un sentiment de soulagement coulant à travers lui.

**§*&o&*§**

Ginny se faufila dans le dortoir des garçons de sixième année avec l'espoir de trouver son petit ami. Elle le trouva endormi encore chaussé et habillé de son t-shirt de l'école. A côté de lui, il y avait un flacon vide avec des restes de liquide vert collé sur les côtés. Elle fit tourner le flacon entre ses doigts avant de le remettre en place sur la table de chevet. Elle pensait qu'il devait s'agit d'une de ces potions de toutes ces malédictions qu'il a été frappé au cours de l'attaque.

Ginny savait ce qui s'était passé pour le professeur Snape, Hermione lui avait raconté et elle était désolée que son petit ami ait presque perdu son père. Les nouvelles qui flottaient dans les couloirs étaient bonnes. Le professeur Snape semblait être guéri de l'horrible malédiction de magie noire. Cela expliquait pourquoi Harry dormait dans sa chambre une fois de plus. Ginny cru qu'elle allait le réveiller pour pouvoir se blottir prés de lui, mais elle changea rapidement d'avis quand Ron entra dans la pièce.

« Que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Ron d'un ton accusateur.

Ginny rougit, mais se redressa quand elle fit face à son frère « Je suis venu voir mon copain »

Ron fronça les sourcils « Il dort, maintenant sort. Tu as déjà une assez mauvaise réputation sans avoir à te faufiler dans le dortoir des garçons ! »

« Tais-toi Ronald, tu vas réveiller Harry ! »

« Harry est réveillé » murmura Harry. Il se frotta les yeux et s'assit face à la fratrie Weasley.

« Oups, désolé Harry, j'avais envie de te parler. J'ai reçu le présent que tu m'as envoyé. C'est le plus beau cadeau que je n'ai jamais eu, mais c'est trop. » dit Ginny avec un sourire triste

Harry avait complètement oublié le balai. Il attrapa la main de Ginny « Ginny tu devrais le garder » Avec un sourire méchant, il poursuivit « Si tu n'en veux pas, je le donnerai à Ron »

Ginny le regarda consternée par cette déclaration « Eh bien, dans ce cas… je crois que je vais le garder »

Ron gémi avec déception « Super, maintenant elle va faire des loopings autour de mon vieux balai »

Ginny jeta ses bras autour d'Harry en lui donna t un rapide baiser sur les lèvres « Merci pour le cadeau »

Ron gémit encore « ne vous gênez pas »

Ginny regarda le visage fatigué de son petit ami et ses yeux gonflés par l'inquiétude « Comment ça va Harry ? »

L'irritation gagna Harry, il était fatigué d'être évaluer chaque jour « Je vais bien »

« Et ben. On ne le dirait pas » dit Ron

Harry passa ses doigt dans ses cheveux sales, sentant mauvais et il regarda l'heure qu'elle heure il était. Il aplatit inconsciemment le devant de sa chemise d'école avec sa main.

« Comment va le professeur Snape ? J'ai entendu dire qu'il allait mieux » demanda Ginny pour changer de sujet.

Harry sourit à la pensée que son père était de retour. « Ouais, il va mieux. En fait, je devrais aller me laver et descendre pour aller le trouver » Il dormait depuis près de dix heures.

Ginny se releva du lit, et arrêta Harry avant qu'il ne se rend dans la salle de bain pour se doucher et se changer.

« Merci » dit Ginny en attirant Harry contre elle pour l'embrasser « Tu me manques »

Harry serra sa petite amie dans ses bras « Ouais, tu me manques aussi »

**À suivre**


	43. Petrificus

Titre Anglais : Harry's Last Hope

Titre Français : Le dernier espoir d'Harry

Auteur : Teachersnape64

Chapitre traduit par : Misschatelle

Bêta traductrice : Remus Lupin James

Bêta Correctrice : Flo ShadowSpirit, relu par Maha1959

Rasing : T

Etat de la fic en anglais : Fini (53 chap)

Etat de la fic en français : 41 Fini : En cours :

Disclamer : Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

Résumer : L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

Bonne lecture et à bientôt pour la suite

Eni et Onarluca

**0o0**

**Chapitre 43 **

Harry alla directement à l'infirmerie après s'être préparé. Il ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter à la Grande Salle pour manger ou voir ses amis. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était voir le progrès de l'état de Severus après quelques nuits de repos. Lorsqu'il mit les pieds dans l'infirmerie, il s'arrêta aussitôt de marcher. Professeur Maugrey se tenait près du lit de Severus. Ils s'arrêtèrent tous les deux de parler lorsqu'ils le virent et lancèrent un regard à l'adolescent nerveux.

« Entre, Harry », ordonna Severus d'une voix sévère.

Harry eut l'impression que ses pieds étaient faits de ciment alors qu'il s'avançait vers les adultes. Il se dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû prendre autant de potion contre la douleur avant de venir ici. Il jeta un regard nerveux à Maugrey, puis à son père, tout en glissant un doigt le long de son collet d'uniforme scolaire.

« Harry, il semblerait que nous ayons un problème », dit Severus en examinant son fils. Le jeune homme était visiblement nerveux à propos de quelque chose; il espérait seulement que Maugrey avait tort.

« Oui, monsieur », dit Harry de la voix la plus stable qu'il put produire.

« Professeur Maugrey est inquiet, car il croit que tu prends de la potion contre la douleur un peu trop régulièrement. Je vais te le demander directement, est-ce que tu en prends? » Severus se redressa pour être au même niveau que son fils. Il vit ce dernier s'avancer à ses côtés et déposer une main sur son bras. Son fils le regarda droit dans les yeux avant de parler.

« Non monsieur », dit Harry en secouant la tête.

Maugrey émit un rire moqueur. « Potter, vous agissez très étrangement ces temps-ci. Je n'aime pas tellement l'allure de vos yeux rouges et de vos mains tremblantes. »

Harry serra plus fort le bras de son père et ignora Maugrey en lui tournant le dos et en s'adressant directement à Severus. « Je n'ai rien pris, je le promets. Je manque juste de sommeil parce que je ne voulais pas quitter l'infirmerie... Je ne voulais pas vous quitter. » Le cœur de Harry battait la chamade.

Severus avait été insulté lorsque Maugrey était venu lui parler de son fils et le garçon venait à l'instant de confirmer son innocence. Le maître de potions regarda Maugrey avec mépris. « Tes soupçons s'avèrent infondés. La prochaine fois que tu décideras d'accuser mon fils de quoi que ce soit, assure-toi d'avoir des preuves. »

Maugrey grogna. « Tu vas le croire, juste comme ça? Tu ne comptes pas demander à Pomfresh de lui faire passer un test? »

« Oui, Maugrey. Je vais simplement croire mon fils et non, je ne vais pas demander à Pomfresh de lui faire passer le test. Il a toute ma confiance », dit Severus avec dédain envers l'ancien auror.

« Très bien », fit Maugrey. Il agrippa l'épaule de Potter et le força à se tourner pour le regarder. « Je veux vous voir dans ma classe à dix heures tapante. »

Harry tituba jusqu'au lit de Severus dèsque Maugrey lui relâcha l'épaule. « Oui monsieur. »

Maugrey quitta la pièce avec un dernier regard en direction du garçon.

Severus eut un air renfrogné, irrité envers Maugrey, qui avait l'audace d'accuser Harry de quoi que ce soit alors que ce dernier était visiblement éperdu. Il prit conscience des yeux baissés de son fils. « Ne porte pas attention au Professeur, assure-toi juste de bien réussir dans ton cours de défense aujourd'hui.

Harry hocha la tête, craignant le pire. Il mangea son petit déjeuner dans l'infirmerie avec son père avant d'aller en classe.

XXXXXXXXX

Le cours de potions avec le professeur Flitwick s'avéra être un désastre lorsque Harry mélangea accidentellement deux mauvais ingrédients. L'explosion força tout le monde à évacuer la pièce. Harry supplia le professeur Flitwick de ne rien dire à Severus. Le petit homme accepta, puisqu'il se sentait assez mal pour le garçon. Tout le monde prit conscience de l'épuisement dont Potter souffrait, avec Severus à l'infirmerie, si près de la mort.

Le cours de défense fut encore pire, Maugrey était encore en colère suite à la conversation de ce matin-là. Harry fit de son mieux pour tenir ses boucliers en place contre les sorts lancés en sa direction, mais ses boucliers étaient toujours faibles. Après plus d'une heure à se faire assaillir de sorts, Harry en vint à supplier de mettre fin à la leçon.

Maugrey accepta, mais seulement parce que le garçon souffrait visiblement. Maugrey était toujours convaincu que Potter était sous les effets d'une certaine potion, et il décida d'en parler à Pomfresh et Minerva. Il avait vu plein de sorciers drogués aux potions et Potter se comportait définitivement de façon inhabituelle. Si Severus avait besoin de preuves, il allait en trouver.

À la fin de la journée, tout ce que Harry désirait était de se glisser sous ses couvertures et s'endormir. Il avait des tonnes de devoirs et il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Il devait rencontrer Malfoy pour leur séance de tutorat, mais décida de ne pas y aller et plutôt aller rendre visite à son père.

Lorsque Harry mit les pieds dans l'infirmerie, il fut surpris de trouver la pièce vide. Il accourut aux cachots. Lorsqu'il mit les pieds dans l'appartement des cachots, il vit Severus à son bureau, parcourant une pile de vieux courrier.

Severus leva les yeux et Harry put voir que l'homme était fatigué et faible.

« Bonjour mon fils. Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici? Je croyais que tu serais en séance de tutorat avec monsieur Malfoy. »

Harry se tint dans l'entrée, cherchant la meilleure réponse à offrir. « Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer. Croyez-vous que je pourrais rester un peu ici... avec vous? »

Severus fronça les sourcils, cherchant à déchiffrer le comportement étrange d'Harry. Le garçon semblait définitivement épuisé, sur le point de craquer. « Harry, tu n'as pas l'air très bien. Viens par ici », dit le maitre de potions en sortant sa baguette.

Harry put à peine bouger, de peur d'être découvert. Il regarda la baguette dans la main de son père avec méfiance.

Severus plissa les yeux. « J'ai dit, viens ici. »

Harry ne savait pas quoi faire. Il était sur le point d'être découvert, mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de décevoir son père ainsi, pas après ce que cet homme venait de traverser.

« Euh, je crois que je devrais aller retrouver Malfoy » bégaya Harry en faisant demi-tour. Alors qu'il agrippait la poignée de porte, un éclair traversa la pièce. La poignée ne voulut plus tourner. Severus l'avait enfermé à l'intérieur.

« Venez me voir tout de suite, monsieur Potter » fit Severus d'une voix ferme. Il regarda son fils marcher jusqu'à lui en traînant les pieds.

Désespéré, Harry s'écria : « Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai traversé, papa. Tu ne sais pas comment j'ai eu peur... tu es mort! Tu m'a abandonné et tu m'avais promis que tu ne le ferais jamais. Tout le monde m'abandonne, tout le monde! »

Les yeux de Severus s'écarquillèrent, surpris par le comportement de son fils. Le garçon le suppliait avec désespoir, ce qui ne rendait Severus que plus nerveux concernant les résultats de l'analyse. Il ignora son fils et agita sa baguette le long du corps du garçon. Aussitôt, un nuage apparut, et les lettres qui s'y affichaient confirmaient que le garçon était en effet intoxiqué à la potion contre la douleur. La main de Severus trembla de colère contrôlée.

Harry se tint droit, les épaules baissées avec la honte qui le rongeait. Son père le regarda, la déception et la colère visibles sur son visage.

« Je suis désolé papa, tellement désolé. » Harry enfouit son visage dans ses mains avec honte et se laissa tomber à genoux.

Severus n'arrivait plus à bouger, il se tenait là, immobile, assistant à la scène. Il se blâmait entièrement pour l'état de son fils. Il aurait dû en faire plus pour aider son fils à se sortir de la souffrance. Il aurait dû forcer le garçon à s'exprimer, peut-être même aurait-il dû l'emmener voir un guérisseur de l'esprit.

« Depuis combien de temps prends-tu cette potion? » demanda Severus dans un murmure, regardant son fils s'asseoir sur ses talons.

« Pas très longtemps », dit Harry d'une voix grinçante. « Je le promets, ça ne fait pas longtemps. »

« Où as-tu trouvé cette potion? »

Harry se releva, s'appuyant sur le bureau et s'éloignant de son père. « Euh... Je l'ai pris dans l'armoire dans votre bureau. »

Severus souleva un sourcil. « Tu veux dire que tu l'as volé dans mon inventaire », affirma-t-il avec amertume.

Harry regardait n'importe où, sauf en direction de son père. « Je n'en prendrai plus, je le promets. »

Severus s'approcha et agrippa Harry par le menton, l'obligeant ainsi à le regarder. « Tu m'as menti, tu m'a volé et, encore pire, tu t'es fait du mal en buvant cette potion. »

« Je t'en pris, papa, ne sois pas fâché. Je promets que je l'ai prise seulement à cause de Vespas et des mauvais souvenirs que j'en avais », supplia Harry. Severus relâcha aussitôt le visage de son fils et regarda ce dernier tituber vers l'arrière.

Severus repensa à l'offre que Maugrey lui avait faite ce matin. L'ancien auror voulait emmener son fils dans un endroit secret et l'entraîner avec plusieurs membres de l'Ordre qui avaient proposé leur aide. L'Ordre jugeait préférable d'éloigner le garçon pour sa propre protection. Il était évident que Voldemort cherchait à mettre la main sur Harry de plus en plus désespérément. Le garçon serait en sécurité, caché et loin de toute potion contre la douleur.

Mais Severus ne croyait pas être capable de supporter d'être loin de son fils ou de l'envoyer au loin après tout ce que le garçon avait enduré. Néanmoins, il ne pensait pas pouvoir surveiller Harry d'aussi près que nécessaire et il était clair que ce dernier avait désormais besoin de supervision en permanence.

Mais, comment pouvait-il envoyer son fils au loin comme ça? Peut-être que le garçon disait la vérité et ne prendrait vraiment plus de potion? Harry avait vraiment l'air d'avoir des remords, après tout.

« J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir à la situation, » déclara Severus sans émotion. « Va dans ta chambre et commence ton étude. Je te rejoindrai sous peu pour te parler.

Harry obéit sans protester. Il alla dans sa chambre et ferma la porte doucement. Il se souvint avoir caché une fiole de potion sous son matelas et se dirigea vers son lit. Il parcourut le bas de son matelas des doigts jusqu'à trouver la fiole. Il la prit dans sa main et fit tournoyer la substance verte à l'intérieur. Il se dit qu'il serait si bon d'en prendre une dernière fois. Il y en avait assez pour le mettre en état d'euphorie. Après tout, ce serait la dernière fois qu'il pourrait goûter à cette potion.

Il prit place sur le sol, devant le feu. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il demeura assis là, avant de se décider à prendre la potion pour une dernière fois. Il déboucha la fiole et une bouffée de l'odeur de cette puissante potion vint caresser ses narines, lui donnant encore plus envie de la boire. Il avait tout juste porté la fiole à sa bouche lorsque la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit.

Severus avait décidé de donner une autre chance à son fils. Il se disait qu'il lui donnerait un antidote qui nettoierait son sang et le débarrasserait de la potion, puis il n'aurait qu'à le surveiller de près. Peut-être même pourrait-il demander à quelques professeurs de garder un œil sur Harry jusqu'à ce que ce dernier ait repris des forces. Harry avait trop traversé d'épreuves, l'envoyer au loin n'était pas une option. Le garçon avait besoin de lui, c'était évident.

Severus fabriqua la potion et alla dans la chambre d'Harry. Il ouvrit la porte et fut sous le choc de trouver Harry dans cette position. Harry avait une fiole de potion à la main, prêt à la boire. Le maître de potions eut du mal à rester debout, alors que le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait venait de lui échapper.

Severus pointa sa baguette sur son fils et cria : « Petificus Totalus! »

Le garçon devint tout raide et la fiole lui glissa des doigts. Severus fit léviter Harry jusqu'au lit, ignorant les larmes du garçon. Il força Harry à ouvrir la bouche et y fit couler l'antidote au goût infecte. Harry eut un haut-le-coeur, mais Severus lui massa la gorge, l'obligeant à avaler.

« Finite Incantatem! » fit Severus en agrippant l'épaule de son fils avant que ce dernier ne puisse se relever.

Harry se débattit pour s'asseoir, rejetant la main de son père. « Mais qu'est-ce que vous m'avez donné! »

« Juste ce dont tu avais besoin, » affirma Severus. « Dobby! »

Le petit elfe de maison apparut, ses oreilles s'écrasant sur son visage à la vue de Harry Potter en pleurs.

« Va chercher Maugery. Dis-lui que Harry sera prêt à partir dans une heure, » dit Severus sans la moindre émotion. Il ignora les supplications de son fils et commença à remplir la valise du garçon. Lorsque Harry se précipita vers la porte, Severus sortit aussitôt sa baguette et verrouilla la porte de l'intérieur.

Harry agrippa la poignée de porte et la secoua avec rage, « Laissez-moi sortir! Je vous hais! »

Severus ignora son fils et fouilla la chambre, à la recherche de toute autre fiole de potion. Il en trouva deux cachées dans son sac de livres, une vide et l'autre pleine. Harry se jeta sur lui et lui agrippa le bras, cherchant à récupérer la fiole.

« Donnez-la moi! C'est à moi! Vous n'avez pas le droit de fouiller dans mes affaires! » cria Harry avec frénésie. Soudainement, il fut pris de nausée. Son corps en trembla et il s'échoua sur ses genoux. La respiration saccadée à cause de la douleur, il s'agrippa l'estomac dans l'espoir de freiner cette envie de vomir sur le sol.

« Détends-toi, fiston. Laisse tout cela sortir, » fit Severus en s'agenouillant près de son fils. Il lui frotta le dos jusqu'à ce que le garçon repousse son bras.

« Restez loin de moi! Vous êtes un menteur et je vous déteste! » cria Harry avant de vomir brusquement. Il sentit son père lui tenir la tête et lui murmurer des mots de réconfort. Inconsciemment, il s'appuya contre son père, se laissant être réconforté, peut-être pour la dernière fois.

Il savait où il serait envoyé, il savait qu'il était abandonné. Une autre vague de nausée le frappa. Il vomit jusqu'à ce que ses côtes lui fassent mal et qu'il sente un martèlement dans sa tête. Son père avait fait apparaître un seau magique qui faisait disparaître la vomissure dès qu'elle touchait le fond.

Harry agrippa le bras de son père, lui criant des insultes un instant, puis s'accrochant à lui l'instant suivant. Pourquoi est-ce que cela devait lui arriver, après tout ce qu'il avait dû traverser? Il s'étendit sur le plancher de la chambre, essoufflé et soulagé par ce moment d'accalmie.

« Ne m'abandonne pas Severus. Je t'en pris, ne m'envoie pas là-bas, papa », supplia Harry alors que son père caressait ses cheveux détrempés.

Severus regarda son fils avec chagrin en songeant à tout ce que le jeune garçon avait traversé. Mais il devait rester fort, il devait mettre son fils en sécurité à tout prix. Il avait déjà tant de fois échoué dans son rôle de père, maintenant c'était sa chance de mettre de l'ordre dans toute cette histoire. Il se promit d'être plus strict et de ne jamais se laisser aveugler par ses émotions de nouveau, même lorsque le garçon le suppliait.

« Harry, je n'ai pas envie de t'envoyer à l'entraînement, mais ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée pour toi de rester avec moi. Je t'ai laissé tomber trop souvent, j'ai complètement échoué dans mon rôle de père » dit le maitre de potions avec chagrin.

« Tu me laisses encore tomber si tu m'envoies là-bas! Tu ne vois pas qu'en me faisant partir, tu m'abandonnes? » cria Harry. Il était si fatigué, si épuisé. Une autre vague de nausée le frappa et il se hissa aussitôt sur ses mains et ses genoux.

Severus observa Harry se libérer des effets néfastes de la potion toxique. Avec cet antidote il était certain que son fils n'aurait plus envie de prendre encore plus de potion contre la douleur. Cela lui brisait le cœur de le laisser partir, mais maintenant plus que jamais, il était convaincu que c'était la chose à faire.

C'est à ce moment que Maugrey cogna à la porte de la chambre. Harry tenta de se relever, mais était trop épuisé et s'écroula sur le sol. Severus se leva et prit la cape d'Harry dans son placard. Il l'enroula gentiment autour des épaules de son fils et l'aida à se lever.

« S'il-te-plaît papa, ne me fait pas ça », supplia Harry. Severus bloqua toute émotion pour trouver la force de déverrouiller la porte. Il se sentait à peine conscient, prêt à s'évanouir à tout moment. Il avait quitté l'infirmerie malgré les contre-indications de Pomfresh et avait promis de se coucher dès son arrivée. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi elle n'avait pas voulu le laisser partir. Il tint son fils tout tremblant contre lui, partiellement pour le réconfort, mais aussi pour l'équilibre que cela lui procurait.

Maugrey entra dans la chambre et se dirigea aussitôt vers Potter. Le garçon semblait en plus mauvais état que jamais, avec à peine assez de force pour se tenir debout. Il remarqua que Severus semblait aussi mal en point. « Les protections ont été baissées, Severus. Il faut faire vite. »

Maugrey n'attendit pas, il arracha Potter au bras de son père et avant que le garçon ne puisse protester, ils transplanèrent.

La dernière chose que Harry vit fut son père qui s'écroulait sur le sol.

**À suivre**


	44. Autres leçons

**Titre Anglais :** Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français :** Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Chapitre traduit par :** 77Hildegard

**Bêta traductrice : **

**Bêta Correctrice :**

**Rasing :** T

**État de la fic en anglais :** Fini (53 chap)

**État de la fic en français : **44** Traduction : **FINI

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

**Chapitre 44 **

Harry sentit un troublant serrement quand il apparut avec Moody. Brusquement, il atterri sur un sol en terre. Moody l'enjamba et disparut par une porte en toile. Harry s'assit et regarda autour de lui. Il était assis au centre d'une tente en toile. Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'un lit, un bureau et une chaise. Cette tente n'avait rien avoir avec celle des Weasley qu'ils avaient utilisé lors de la coupe du Monde de Quidditch. Cette tente avec juste de la toile et des poteaux mais pas de fenêtre. Il y avait une vieille lanterne qui se balançait du poteau centrale en projetant des ombres étranges.

Harry était si épuisé par le sevrage de la potion de douleur dans son système, qu'il ne remarqua même pas qu'il était assis à même le sol. Il se laissa tomber sur le sol tout en maintenant son manteau serré autour de son corps frissonnant. Il était encore sous le choc que Severus l'ait envoyé au loin pour sa formation. Severus lui avait promis qu'il ne laisserait pas cela arriver. Il détestait Severus, le haïssait encore plus que Voldemort. Vengeance ! Trahison était un froid compagnon ! Il essaya de ne pas penser à son père tombant sur le sol derrière la maison. L'épuisement le saisit et il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il s'évanouisse sur le sol froid en terre battue.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry se réveilla à l'odeur de bacon et de cuisson des œufs. Pendant un moment, il pensa qu'il était à la maison, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève et regarde autour de lui. Il était encore sur le sol. Il n'était pas surpris que Moody ne soit pas venu l'aider à se mettre au lit. Il se leva sur ses jambes tremblantes et dépoussiéra le plus possible ses habits.

Quand il sorti de la tente, il vit où il allait vivre maintenant. Le ravin était sec et gigantesque situé entre deux grandes montagnes escarpées. Le ravin était à peu près aussi large que long comme la rue principale de Pré-au-Lard. Ironie du sort, Harry pensait que c'était l'endroit idéal pour s'entraîner. Il ne pouvait blesser personne ici entouré de tous ces rochers.

Il vit le groupe d'Aurors assis autour d'un grand feu cuisant leur repas. Une rangée de tentes comme celle où il avait dormi la nuit dernière étaient alignées à côté de la sienne.

« Bien dormi ? » dit Moody d'un ton accusateur « C'est le dernier jour où tu pourras faire la grâce matinée. C'est la nouvelle règle » Moody sorti sa baguette et une autre caisse se glissa près du feu.

Harry regarda tous les Aurors avant de prendre un siège. D'ailleurs il y avait Moody, Shacklebot, Tupin et Tonks. Tonks lui sourit et lui caressa le bras pour le rassurer.

« Pas de ça Tonks ! Le garçon ne doit pas être dorloté ou choyé » aboya durement Moody. Tonks acquiesça et enleva sa main du bras d'Harry.

« Nous sommes ici pour te former à la lutte contre Voldemort. Plus vite tu apprendras, plus vite tu seras de retour à Poudlard. Fin de l'histoire. Pas d'envoi ou de réception du courrier. Aucun visiteur, Pas de plainte. Pigé ? » dit Moody d'un ton autoritaire.

Harry baissa les yeux, il était pas du tout d'accord d'accepter n'importe quoi. En ce qui le concerne, à la première occasion, il allait sortir d'ici. Moody le fouetta avec sa baguette et Harry senti une piqûre pointé sur son bras.

« Aie ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ! » cria Harry à l'Auror. Moody se leva et les Aurors le regardèrent avec inquiétude.

« Quand je te pose une question tu réponds * Oui Monsieur* ou *Non Monsieur* est-ce clair garçon ? »

Harry se frotta l'avant-bras et des flashbacks de Vernon commencèrent à envahir sa tête. « Oui Monsieur » dit-il d'une voix vaincue. Il savait exactement comment se comporter quand quelqu'un comme Vernon avait sa garde.

« Maintenant voici les règles : No 1 Tu te lèveras à l'aube pour commencer des exercices avec Tupin. Le petit déjeuner sera servi. Tu mangeras des céréales spécialement conçues pour t'aider à construire de la masse musculaire. Pas de réclamation. Compris ? » demanda Moody en saisissant sa baguette.

Harry regarda avec lassitude la baguette. « Oui monsieur » Donc pas de bacon et des œufs comprit-il.

« Ensuite la formation continuera avec moi. Je ne veux pas entendre que tu souffres d'un mal de ventre ou toute autre douleur pour ne pas réussir à bloquer. Si tu ne veux pas avoir mal tu as intérêt à apprendre à bloquer. Severus n'est pas ici pour te tenir la main et te mettre au lit ! Compris ! »

Harry était remplit de colère à al mention de son père « Oui, mais je ne veux pas être en difficulté quand vous m'attaquez avec mes propres Eclairs ! » Un coup Eclair le frappa au même endroit sur le bras.

« ouch ! Merde ! qu'est-ce que vous essayez de faire ! » Un autre Eclair l'atteignit cette fois ci à la jambe. Peut-être ferait-il mieux de se taire ?

« Besoin d'une leçon supplémentaire mon garçon ? » dit Moody sur un ton de commandement.

Harry secoua la tête et regarda Moody « Euch non, Monsieur » répondit Harry tranquillement.

Moody sourit « il suffit de faire ce qu'on te dit et nous nous entendrons bien »

Harry regarda les autres Aurors. Ils avaient tous la tête baissée ou détournée. Tonks le regardait et se retenait de crier sur l'ancien Auror.

« Tonks et Shacklebolt se relaieront l'après-midi pour te former. Tu pourras étudier en fin d'après-midi. Lorsque le soleil se couche tu vas au lit, Tu ne sortiras pas de ta tente pendant la nuit. Il y a toutes sortes de créatures ici qui seront trop heureuses d'aider Voldemort et de t'avoir comme souper. La règle la plus importante et de ne jamais quitter le ravin. Tant que tu resteras ici, Voldemort ne pourra pas suivre tes aller et venu. Si tu quittes cette montagne, il faudra te préparer à être puni. Compris garçon ? »

« Oui Monsieur » répondit Harry avec une grosse boule d'angoisse coincé dans sa gorge.

Moody semblait satisfait de sa réponse et lui mis un grand bol qui ressemblait à de la farine d'avoine dans les mains.

« Je n'ai pas faim Monsieur » dit Harry en regardant le bol.

« Je ne te demande pas si tu as faim. Tu manges tout ce que nous te donnons peu importe quoi. Je ne m'inquiète pas si je dois te gaver comme une oie ! » Moody cracha son exaspération. « Il s'agit ici d'une céréale magique qui t'aidera à augmenter ta masse musculaire. »

Harry savait que l'ancien Auror le gaverait si cela s'avérerait nécessaire, il agrippa sa cuillère et ce força à manger la nourriture fadasse. Elle s'installa dans son ventre comme de la pierre.

Quand il eut finit, il regarda autour de lui. « Monsieur ? Quand pourrais-je avoir mon coffre ?»

Moody s'arrêta de manger ses œufs et son bacon pour regarder le garçon. « Je pars demain pour aller le chercher. De toute façon tu seras bien occupé jusqu'à demain »

« Pouvez-vous prendre Hedwig avec vous aussi ? » demanda Harry avec espoir. Il ne supportait pas d'être loin de son oiseau après tout ce qu'ils avaient enduré ensemble.

« Il n'y a pas besoin de chouette ici ! » grogna Moody

Harry laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains, ne se souciant pas des autres Aurors qui le regardaient. Il voulait crier sa frustration en plus de sa formation il ressemblait à un animal maudit. Il détestait être ici, il haïssait Moody et surtout il détestait Severus de l'avoir fait venir ici.

La formation avec Moody s'avéra être une leçon d'agonie. Si Harry n'arrivait pas à bouger assez vite ou à obtenir un bouclier assez puissant, il était punit. Les punitions étaient rapides et sans pitié. Harry en était venu à craindre de recevoir un Eclair au bras ou à la jambe. Il devait essayer de bouger plus vite. A la fin de la journée il était nerveux et agité par peur d'être frappé par un Eclair. Le pire était que Moody lui criait de ne pas monter sa douleur quand il était touché.

Quand le jour fut enfin terminé, Harry s'assit sur son lit et regarda ses bras et ses jambes meurtrie avec consternation. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Severus le soumettait à ce genre de traitement. L'homme avait toujours dit qu'il ne lèverait pas la main sur lui quand il était en colère ou le bastonner pour qu'il avance plus vite. L'ironie de cette situation n'était pas perdue pour lui. Harry ne pensait pas qu'il réussirait à pardonner à Severus pour cette trahison totale.

**§*&o&*§**

La semaine suivante fut beaucoup mieux que le premier jour. A la fin de la semaine, Harry décida qu'il devait parler de son désaccord concernant sa santé. Il tira la langue quand Moody le railla sur ses pauvres compétences. C'était un sentiment terrible d'être impuissant et contenu. Sans le vouloir, l'instinct de survie d'Harry était démoli. Il était devenu obéissant à toutes les commandes qu'on lui faisait faire.

Pour sa part Moody savait ce qu'il faisait. Avec une formation de base, vous brisez la personne avant de la reconstruire. Potter ne faisait pas exception. Sauf que le garçon semblait se rentrer dans le moule plus vite que les autres. Le garçon avait planté une graine de préoccupation dans la tête de l'Auror quand Harry avait cessé de se battre en retour sitôt il était entré dans la formation. Moody connaissait le passé du garçon et il craignait que les abus dont le garçon avait soufferts dans le passé aient contribué à ce que Potter se conforme soudainement. Il ne faudrait pas que le garçon perde courage comme cela c'était passé en classe.

**§*&o&*§**

Le septième jour, Harry travaillait ses Eclairs avec Moody et il se sentait lamentable. Pour une raison qui ne comprenait pas, il n'arrivait pas à rassembler l'énergie nécessaire pour lancer les sorts loin. Moody le frappait quelque fois en espérant que le cela conduirait le garçon à essayer plus fort.

Harry ne pouvait plus le supporter et il fut rempli de fureur et de haine envers l'homme. Il rassembla ses sentiments et lança en retour un Eclair à l'Auror qui le frappa sur le dos. Moody se leva et cria des éloges. Pour Harry, elles sonnaient comme des insultes. Alors qu'est-ce que Moody voulait qu'il devienne ? Voulait-il qu'il apprenne les Eclairs et les malédictions par la peur et la haine ? Il était devenu clair pour Harry que Moody ne se souciait pas de comment il y arrivait, mais tant qu'il pouvait le faire.

Ce n'était pas ce qu'Harry voulait devenir. Depuis ce qu'il avait entendu à propos de Voldemort, il craignait de devenir comme lui. Il ne voulait pas céder au pouvoir de la haine et de la peur. Il devait partir de cet endroit avant de se perdre. Il avait besoin de trouver quelqu'un pour l'aider à s'échapper. A la fin de la journée, il était devenu évident que personne ne l'aiderait à s'enfuir.

Il avait essayé de parler avec Tonks, mais elle se contentait de hocher la tête et de regarder ses pieds. Il voulait simplement faire passer un message à Dumbledore, mais l'Auror aux cheveux roses refusa. La formation fut la seule chose dont elle lui parla. Après plusieurs essaies, Tonks finit par dire « Si je t'aide à communiquer avec quelqu'un de l'école alors je serai renvoyée. Veux-tu vraiment que je sois renvoyée Harry ? »

Harry savait qu'elle était la seule qui empêchait Moody de devenir encore plus sévères avec lui. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent dans la défaire « Non je ne crois pas »

« Entraine toi tu mieux que tu peux et tu pourras revenir plus rapidement » dit Tonks avec encouragement.

**§*&o&*§**

Le lendemain après le petit déjeuné, il avait une autre session de formation auprès de Moody. Moody lui fit monter la montagne escarpée. Harry se tenait au sommet et il regarda autour de lui et vit le terrain de l'autre côté. L'autre côté était couvert d'arbres sombres et d'inquiétants rocher aux formes bizarres.

Moody cracha « Ne te fait pas d'idée de courir vers la forêt, elle est hantée par des créatures des ténèbres. Ici tu ne peux aller nulle part »

Harry hocha la tête l'espoir de s'échapper d'ici s'effilochait.

« Potter, nous allons travailler aujourd'hui sur la malédiction qui est déjà bien avancée. Je sais que certains Mangemorts l'ont utilisés sur nous lors de l'attaque fiasco de Poudlard » dit Maugrey et vit le garçon baisser la tête de honte.

« Est-ce la même malédiction qui a frappé Severus ? » demanda Harry mal à l'aise.

« Non ce sort est de la magie noir. Je ne t'enseignerai pas ce genre de chose. Cette malédiction se rapproche le plus possible de la magie noir. La malédiction abattra un homme s'il est frappé par l'Eclair. Maintenant que tu vas rassembler assez d'énergie magique que tu vas puiser de la région environnante et l'utiliser pour bloquer cette malédiction. Je vais commencer avec une faible variation de sorte pour ne pas te blesser » dit Moody en s'éloignant de l'enfant « Lance ton bouclier garçon ! »

Moody leva sa baguette et la pointa directement sur l'adolescent aux cheveux sombres _Acerbitas !_

L'Eclair s'abattit sur le bouclier d'Harry et le brisa. Harry senti l'énergie sombre dans le bouclier avant de se briser au sol. Moody revient vers le garçon _Ennervate !_

« Allez Garçon ! Tu dois essayer plus fort que ça ! » La frustration était évidente dans la voix de Moody

Harry essaya, mais son cœur n'était tout simplement pas dans ce domaine, il avait refusé de tirer de l'énergie sombre qui habitait ces montagnes. Il avait tiré de la bonne énergie autant qu'il le pouvait, mais le bouclier avait échoué de nouveau. Ce qu'il savait par contre c'est qu'il allait une fois de plus être frappé par Moody.

« Je m'en vais te pousser jusqu'à que tu obtiennes ce bouclier garçon, je ne m'inquiète pas si ça nous prendra toute la nuit ! » Il pointa sa baguette sur le garçon et le frappa de bonne mesure. Harry tressailli, mais ne cria pas, car il ne voulait pas recevoir un nouveau sort. Il se releva et brossa la saleté de son manteau. Harry essaya à nouveau, il essaya vraiment. Il était fatigué et il voulait se frapper la tête contre les rochers escarpés à chaque fois que la malédiction perçait son bouclier. Il essaya de ne pas laisser sa colère le contrôler. Essayer de ne pas devenir puissant grâce à la colère.

Moody ne lui laissa pas répit. Il le poussa sans cesse. Après plusieurs tentatives qui échouèrent, il commença à s'inquiéter pour l'adolescent. La tête du garçon saignait et le sang laisser des traces à différent endroit dans la terre. Il ne sera pas sage de faire du mal au fils de Severus en permanence. Moody savait que Severus allait au-delà de la raison quand il s'agissait de son fils. Si le Maître des potions apprenait ce que son fils subissait au cours de la formation, Moody ne doutait pas qu'il y aurait un combat à mains nues. L'ex-Auror était assez sage pour se rendre compte qu'il ne serait pas gagnant dans ce combat.

Harry vit alors Moody s'éloigner de lui et rentrer au camp. Alors comme ça le vieux Auror avait renoncé… Il se leva et sentit un liquide chaud et gluant couler sur son visage. Il savait que s'était du sang, mais il ne se soigna pas. Harry retourna au camp avec le cœur vide d'espérance. Rien de comptait vraiment plus. Il entra dans sa tente sans se plaindre de son mal de tête. Il avait l'habitude de vivre avec la douleur sans se plaindre et pour cela il devait remercier Vernon. Il s'assit sur son lit et attendit d'être appelé pour le souper. Un souper qui se composait de bouillie au goût fade et dégoutant.

Lorsque Tonks vint le chercher, elle fut choquée par son apparence. Harry n'avait même pas pris la peine d'essuyer le sang sur sa tête ou son visage. Elle soigna ses blessures et elle avait l'intention de dire ce qu'elle pensait à Moody.

Moody fit irruption dans la tente en réprimandant Tonks d'avoir désobéi à des règles en aidant Harry à soigner ses blessures. Tonks cria en retour sur Moody pour lui dire que ses méthodes étaient trop dures pour Harry.

La joute verbale se poursuivit jusqu'à Harry prenne finalement la parole « Le professeur Moody à raison, je dois apprendre à me soigner tout seul, désolé, Monsieur, c'était de ma faute »

Désormais, Harry fit en sorte de ne plus accepter l'aide de personne d'autre pour que ce dernier ne culpabilise pas et ne se fasse pas réprimander par l'ex-Auror.

Après le souper, Harry rentra dans sa tente pour commencer ses devoirs, il pouvait entendre Tonks et Moody s'engueuler avant que Moody mette un sort de silence autour d'eux. Il termina son travail et tomba dans un sommeil sans rêve

**§*&o&*§**

Harry suivit les instructions comme s'il était sur pilotage automatique. Il fit tout ce qu'il lui était demandé, il était vide à l'intérieur, la vie avait disparu et cela tous les Aurors le remarquèrent dès la deuxième semaine.

Moody ne pouvait pas punir le garçon parce qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il lui demandait. Le garçon ne parlait pas il répondait par *Oui Monsieur* et *Non Monsieur*. Comment pouvez-vous forcer quelqu'un à avoir une passion pour ce qu'il faisait ? Il était transparent pour Moody que le garçon avait perdu son cœur et tombait en dépression.

Pour devenir un bon combattant, il fallait que l'esprit, le corps et l'âme soient prêt pour relever le défi. Moody décida qu'il avait besoin d'aide. Il avait plutôt intérêt à ce que le garçon soit en plein forme sa vie en dépendait comme le reste du Monde magique.

**§*&o&*§**

De retour à Poudlard, Severus était assis à son bureau et lisait le rapport quotidien de Moody. Il semblait que son fils était calme et suivait sa formation. Severus était terriblement blessé d'avoir envoyé au loin son fils, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Le garçon nécessitait une surveillance constante et la malédiction dont il souffrait encore, ne lui permettait pas de garder un œil sur Harry. Severus laissa tomber sa tête entre ses mains et repensa à la journée quand il avait envoyé Harry au loin. L'aspect de trahison marqué sur le visage d'Harry était gravé en lui comme s'il était gravé sur une pierre.

Severus était venu à la conclusion terrible qu'Harry avait dû être profondément troublé pour recourir à des potions pour masquer la douleur de ses émotions. Il se sentait terriblement coupable de ne pas s'être attaquer aux abus qu'Harry avait souffert dans son passé. Surtout après avoir rapporté ces sentiments à la réunion de l'Ordre. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas poussé Harry à parler ?

Avant d'envoyer Harry au loin, il s'était dit qu'il serait auprès de son fils dès qu'il serait assez fort. Pour l'aider à le former et l'aider à récupère émotionnellement de cette année écoulée. Mais les rapports lui indiquaient qu'Harry allait bien et Severus pensa qu'Harry suivait mieux sa formation sans lui. C'était la première fois dans sa vie qu'il manquait de confiance en lui dans la façon de procéder.

Après qu'Harry soit parti, Severus d'était effondré sur le plancher de sa chambre. Il lui fallut deux jours pour qu'il reprenne conscience de nouveau. Il s'était réveillé à l'infirmerie avec Ella Fairchild auprès de lui. Cela avait été une belle surprise de la voir à côté de lui. Leur lien était fort.

« J'ai envoyé mon fils là-bas » dit Severus à Ella

« Oui j'ai entendu qu'il se portait bien » dit la sorcière

Severus savait que les membres de l'Ordre étaient au courant de la formation d'Harry maintenant. « C'est bon à savoir. J'ai peur qu'il me déteste avant que ce soit fini »

« Severus je n'ai jamais vu un enfant aussi dévoué à ses parents avant. Il faudrait beaucoup plus pour que votre fils vous déteste » déclara Ella avec appui.

« Harry a vécu tellement de choses, qu'il a besoin de savoir que je ne l'ai pas abandonné pour Moody. Moody a demandé que je m'abstienne de communiquer avec mon fils pendant quelques semaines » dit sèchement Severus

« Peut-être que cela aidera Harry à s'acclimater à son environnement, Severus » proposa Ella

Severus allait à l'encontre de son jugement en décidant de ne pas communiquer avec son fils pendant une semaine ou deux. Il voulait rendre cette transition aussi facile que possible pour le garçon. Il s'ennuyait plus d'Harry qu'il ne le pensait possible. Chaque jour, il faisait une longue marche jusqu'à la volière et s'asseyait près d'Hedwig. Il se sentait un peu plus près de son fils en présence de l'oiseau.

Maintenant, les deux semaines étaient passées et il relut le rapport. Son fils avait pris du poids et selon le calendrier, il avait dépassé son programme d'entrainement. Si Harry allait si bien, alors pourquoi il avait un sentiment de crainte que cela cachait quelque chose de sous-jacent ? Severus ne pouvait s'enlever le sentiment qu'il devait envoyer quelqu'un pour aller vérifier comment se portait son fils. La réalité était qu'Harry n'avait pas d'autre choix que d'apprendre à se défendre contre Voldemort et ses Mangemorts, il serait un très mauvais père s'il ramenait Harry à la maison simplement parce que l'enfant lui manquait.

**§*&o&*§**

Ron et Hermione furent choqués quand ils apprirent qu'Harry avait disparu. Ginny était hors d'elle et évitait à tout prix Snape. Ils ne pouvaient pas croire que Snape avait envoyé Harry au loin. Ron était en colère contre le professeur et il allait le dire à l'homme à la première occasion.

Snape avait été absent de l'école, mais il était finalement revenu après qu'Harry soit parti depuis cinq jours. Ron avait attendu jusqu'à que lui et Snape se retrouvent seul en classe.

« Excusez-moi Monsieur, puis-je vous dire un mot ? » demanda Ron d'une voix à peine contrôlée. L'homme avait toujours l'air aussi malade, mais ce n'était pas cela qui allait arrêter Ron de cracher le morceau.

Severus arrêta de faire ce qu'il faisait et donna toute son attention au meilleur ami de son fils. « Oui Monsieur Weasley ? »

« Je veux juste vous dire que je trouve minable que vous aillez envoyé Harry au loin. Il comptait sur vous pour le protéger de Moody et de cette bande » déclara Ron âprement.

Severus leva un sourcil. « Vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que vous parlez. Je vous épargnerai les détails sordides, mais mon fils n'était plus capable de contrôler ses actes »

« Oh vous voulez parler de la potion de douleur qu'il a pris ? » lâcha Ron avant de réaliser qu'il avait trop parlé.

Severus se promenait devant son bureau et regarda avec fureur Weasley. Ron essaya de reculer, mais il tomba sur le bureau.

« Que savez-vous sur la potion de douleur ? » dit Severus d'une voix hachée

Ron pâlit en repensant au jour au Harry avait pris la potion aux Pré aux Lard.

« Et bien professeur c'était juste pendant une période » balbutia Ron quand il vit son professeur lever sa baguette. Il sentit un chatouillement dans son cerveau, puis il vit le professeur abaisser sa baguette. Mais que ce passait il ?

Severus vit dans les souvenir de Weasley. Il vit le jour où son fils avait pris la potion de douleur avec son ami. Il contrôla sa colère envers Weasley quand il réalisa que c'était le jour du Pré au Lard. Il vit également la raison pour laquelle Harry se sentait aussi mal à vouloir la potion. La fête et l'alcool dans la tour d'Astronomie seront sévèrement punis.

« J'espère que cette fête M. Weasley en valait la peine car vous serez en détention tous les soirs pendant le mois prochain. » dit Severus d'une voix contrôlée. « Vous pouvez informer vos camarades de classe que tout ceux qui ont assistés à la fête, seront sévèrement puni. »

Ce n'était pas le scénario qu'avait imaginé Ron. Il trébucha vers la porte ne sachant pas exactement ce qui venait de se passer. Depuis lors, Snape était d'une humeur horrible. Chaque classe en subit les conséquences et perdirent des points. Snape était de très mauvaise humeur et il avait même enlevé des points aux Serpentard.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry était couché sur le ventre dans son lit. Aujourd'hui il avait quelques heures précieuses pour lui. C'était son premier « Temps libre » qu'il avait depuis deux semaines. Il n'avait pas vraiment quelque chose à faire de spécial, mais il voulait simplement rester dans sa tente. Il avait le menton posé sur son bras quand la porte de sa tente s'ouvrit. Harry fut choqué de voir Mme Fairchild entrer.

« Bonjour Harry, puis-je vous parler' » demanda Fairchild gentiment.

Harry s'assit et poussa ses cheveux en arrière de son visage. Tout de suite Ella remarqua combien le garçon avait pris de poids. Son visage n'était plus mince mais avait une plénitude, elle n'aurait pas cru cela possible dans un délai aussi court. Ses bras étaient plus musclés ainsi que le reste de son corps. Severus serait heureux d'entendre qu'Harry avait l'air beaucoup plus sain.

Harry attendit patiemment que la grande sorcière commence à parler. Il poussa la chaise vers Madame Fairchild et la regarda prendre le siège pour s'assoir à côté de son lit.

« Je suis ici à la demande de votre père » commença madame Fairchild. « Quoi que vous choisissiez de me dire, cela restera entre nous, je vous le promets. Mon travail à St Mangouste est de guérir l'esprit. J'ai fait le serment de garder notre conversation entre nous »

Tout de suite Harry secoua la tête et se laissa tomer sur le ventre en détournant la tête de la sorcière. « Vous pouvez aller dire à mon père qu'il aille au diable » marmonna Harry en fermant les yeux.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous si en colère contre lui Harry » demanda une voix douce.

« Oh voyons par où dois-je commencer… peut-être parce qu'il m'a envoyé ici pour recevoir des coups de pieds au cul quotidiennement… ou peut-être parce qu'il a mis un fou en charge de ma formation… ou mieux encore, car il a décidé que j'étais une erreur de trop et il m'a renvoyé de suite ! » Cria involontairement la dernière partie. En colère contre lui-même d'avoir perdu le contrôle

« Ce n'est pas vrai. Il le fait pour vous Harry »

Il sentit une main douce frotter son épaule. Il se déplaça hors de portée « Non. Je ne suis pas autorisé à avoir quelqu'un qui me touche pendant que je suis ici »

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

« Moody ne veut pas que quelqu'un me traite comme un enfant, c'est tout. Je vais avoir des ennuis s'il vous attrape en train de me toucher » déclara Harry d'une voix fatiguée

Cette dernière affirmation dérangea Ella plus que toutes les autres accusations.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne veux pas vraiment que quiconque me touche de toute façon » dit Harry quand il vit l'alarme sur le visage de Mme Fairchild. Merde ! S'il avait dit que Moody le frappait tous les jours avec des Eclairs, elle pourrait avoir une crise cardiaque.

« L'Auror Tonks m'a dit qu'elle s'inquiétait pour vous. Elle pense que vous êtes déprimé »

Harry grogna à cela « Regardez tout ce que je peux faire c'est… » Harry s'arrête soudainement de parler quand il réalisa qu'il n'avait plus de maison où rentrer. Severus l'avait renvoyé, il ne pouvait plus y retourner. Dumbledore devait avoir approuvé cela pour que même Poudlard ne sois plus une option. Il était réellement seul maintenant. Cette pensée lui serra le cœur.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Harry ? A quoi pensez-vous ? » demanda doucement Mme Fairchild

« Rien, je vais bien » dit Harry dans un murmure.

« Harry, allez-vous vraiment bien ? Severus est préoccupé par votre état d'esprit »

« Veut-il que je reste ici ? »

« Il m'a dit de vous dire qu'il s'attendait à de l'excellence de votre part. C'est ce que dit les rapports et il espère que vous ferez de votre mieux jusqu'au bout. » dit gentiment Ella.

Severus avait discuté de la meilleure façon de motiver son fils sans le faire revenir à la maison. Ils avaient convenu tous les deux que le soutien de l'Ordre était le meilleur pour tout le monde.

Harry comprit d'une tout autre manière. Il entendit quelque chose de sous-jacent dans ces commentaires. Dans ses oreilles, il entendit son père dire * Ne revient pas à la maison jusqu'à que tu es réussis* Son cœur chuta de peur de ne pas être assez bon. Il savait qu'il n'avait jamais été assez bon pour Vernon et maintenant Severus l'abandonnait lui aussi. Il ne serait jamais assez bob en tout ce qu'on attendait de lui.

Il s'assit et regarda la gentille sorcière devant lui « Je comprends » dit Harry pensif. « Vous pouvez dire à Severus que je ne demanderai pas à revenir à la maison. Que je suis désolé d'avoir foiré et que je ne mérite pas d'être pardonner. »

Mme Fairchild le regarda avec incertitude. Elle ne savait pas comment prendre ces derniers commentaires. Elle n'eut pas le temps d'interroger Harry parce-que la porte de la tente s'ouvrir et que Moody entra.

Harry se leva du lit et se tenu sur ses gardes. « Oui Monsieur »

Moody regarda Mme Fairchild puis Potter « Il commence à faire sombre. Potter a besoin de repos » déclara Moody catégoriquement.

« Oui Monsieur » dit Harry d'une voix ferme.

Ella se leva, pas tout à fait en mesure de déterminer ce qui la gênait tellement dans cette scène. Elle savait que le garçon était dans un programme de formation, mais pas à être préparer à la soumission soudaine à l'ex-Auror.

« Souhaitez-vous que je repasse vous rendre visite ? » demande Mme Fairchild

Harry la regarda puis Moody et revint à elle. « Je pense que je ferai mieux de me consacrer uniquement à ma formation maintenant. »

Madame Fairchild leur dit au-revoir gauchement et parti faire un rapport à Severus.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry suivit les ordres et alla se coucher immédiatement. Il leva les yeux au plafond de toile et repensa à sa conversation avec Mme Fairchild. Severus devait se soucier encore un peu de lui pour lui avoir envoyé un guérisseur de l'esprit. Mais Severus avait envoyé un message très clair qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir à la maison tant qu'il n'aurait pas achevé sa formation.

Harry pensa à tous les mensonges horribles qu'il avait dits à son père. Les mensonges qui lui permettaient de se défoncer. Non seulement il avait menti à Severus, mais il avait volé la potion et crié après lui et dit à l'homme qu'il le détestait.

Une Honte, comme il n'en n'avait jamais ressentie auparavant déferla sur lui en vague géante. Comment pouvait-il trahir son dernier espoir de famille comme cela ? Il se détestait encore plus et souhaitait avoir de la potion de douleur juste pour l'aider à oublier les choses pourries qu'il disait et faisait. Plus il pensait à son comportement, moins il pouvait blâmer son père de le renvoyer.

Il avait besoin de dire à Severus combien il était désolé pour toutes les choses horribles qu'il avait faites. Il avait juste besoin de lui envoyer un message et lui demander pardon.

Dans le même temps, il avait promis de s'entraîner plus dur que jamais. Si son père recevait des rapports par la suite, il devait s'assurer de ne rien montrer mais que le meilleur. Sans Severus n'avait pas de futur. Il compenserait toutes les choses horribles qu'il avait faites à son père avec une formation au-delà de toute attente.

**§*&o&*§**

Le lendemain matin Harry était prêt pour son programme d'exercice. Il courut plus fort et plus vite que jamais Tupin une fois l'entraînement terminer le félicita.

Moody remarqua le comportement différent de son poulain après leur premier engagement. Le garçon était rapide et lançait les sorts avec facilité. Il ne fit pas d'éloge au garçon, mais le laissa manger la même nourriture que tout le monde pour le déjeuner.

Plus tard dans la journée Moody varia les rythmes pour vérifier que Potter avait conservé tout ce qu'il avait appris le matin. Vers la fin de la session de formation, Moody pouvait dire que le garçon était au bord de l'épuisement. Il ne pouvait plus tenir ses boucliers et ses sorts étaient insuffisants. Moody ne ressentit pas le besoin de punir Potter, car il avait fait un excellent travail aujourd'hui.

Lorsque l'entrainement fut terminé, Moody se dirigea ver Potter et lui demanda « Tu n'as pas tenu ces sort Potter que s'est-il passé ? »

Harry le regarda nerveusement et répondu « Monsieur, vous n'allez pas signaler ce qui s'est passé à Severus ? Je vais encore faire mieux les choses, je promets »

« Nous verrons » déclara Moody. Il avait compris pourquoi le garçon était si dur avec lui-même. Potter était préoccupé que Severus ait entendu parler de sa pauvre performance. Moody pensa que ce point d'information était un avantage pour le travail. Peut-être arriverait-il à faire travailler plus dur Potter si ce dernier pensait que c'était ce que Severus exigeait de lui.

Moody repris l'entrainement jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne de Potter des sorts parfait. Oh oui, ce point d'information serait certainement un avantage.

**À suivre**


	45. Disculper

**Titre Anglais :** Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français :** Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Chapitre traduit par :** Idadri

**Bêta traductrice : **

**Bêta Correctrice :**

**Rasing :** T

**État de la fic en anglais :** Fini (53 chap)

**État de la fic en français : **45** Traduction :** FINI

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**Chapitre 45 Disculper **

Harry était arrivé dans le camp depuis environ deux semaines. La première, il avait lutté contre tout ce que Moody le forçait à faire. Il n'y avait gagné que des ecchymoses et des tâches plus compliquées à faire. La deuxième semaine, une pensée lui était venue, cette pensée se transforma en vision: il était formé pour être un soldat ... par des Aurors. Il finirait par être compétent dans les sorts, malédictions, les boucliers, les métamorphoses et bien plus encore, le tout enseignés par de vrais Aurors. Il finirait certainement par être assez fort pour défendre ses amis si jamais cela redevenait nécessaire. Et plus important encore: il pourrait montrer à Severus qu'il était utile de le garder en réussissant.

Harry avait conscience du pathétique de cette dernière pensé, mais elle dirigeait son existence. Elle le poussait dans chaque moment de sa vie. C'est donc avec cette nouvelle vision à l'esprit qu'Harry fit tout son possible pour réussir. Il apprit chaque leçon par cœur et enferma ses émotions. Il devint le soldat parfait que tout le monde souhaitait qu'il soit. S'il y avait une chose dans laquelle Harry avait beaucoup de pratique, C'était garder enfouie une partie de lui-même, cacher ses émotions. Il savait que ça l'aidera à survivre si Severus décidait un jour qu'il n'était pas digne d'être gardés.

Avec les antécédents familiaux de Harry, l'idée d'être rejeté était acceptable. Il savait que ce serait douloureux, mais il savait aussi qu'il vivrait si son père décidait de ne pas lui pardonner, tant qu'il garderait ses émotions sous contrôle.

**§*&o&*§**

A la fin des deux semaines, Harry rejoignit les Aurors pour dîner autour du feu de camp. Moody discutait avec Tonks à propos de la prochaine réunion de l'Ordre à laquelle il serait présent, c'est à dire celle du lendemain soir. Harry pensait que s'il pouvait parler quelque minutes avec Severus, il pourrait lui faire comprendre à quel point il se sentait trahi d'être renvoyé, mais qu'il avait accepté sa décision. Il ne pouvait oublier sa crainte d'être abandonné par Severus. Il devait juste le savoir.

« Monsieur, puis-je faire une demande ? » demanda Harry de la voix officielle que Moody semblait approuver.

« Laquelle ? »

« Serait-il possible pour moi d'assister à la réunion avec vous, monsieur ? » demanda t-il, tout en mangeant la bouillie magique.

Moody secoua la tête et regarda le Gryffondor, « Non, je ne pense pas que ce serait une bonne idée. »

« Mais, j'ai besoin de parler avec Severus » avoua honnêtement Harry avant de reprendre une voix forte une fois de plus. « Ce serait utile si je pouvais communiquer avec mon père monsieur. »

« Ouais, et bien ton père a dit qu'il ne voulait pas te voir jusqu'à ce que tu ais rattrapé ton retard dans tous tes devoirs et que tu te sois amélioré dans tes boucliers » déclara Moody d'un ton très détachée. Harry manqua l'incrédulité qui passa sur le visage de Tonks.

L'adolescent resta stoïque et immobile. Il avait travaillé sur ses sorts, mais ses boucliers avaient besoin de plus de travail et il n'avait pas encore fait ses devoirs. Il dût se forcer à avaler ce qu'il avait dans la bouche.

« Monsieur, pourrais-je au moins lui envoyer un message ? » cette fois, sa voix était plus suppliante que toute autre chose. Tonks le regarda avec pitié et Harry dût détourner le regard.

Moody regarda le garçon avant de répondre: « Demain, nous commençons l'entraînement au combat. » Il fouilla dans son sac en son et jeta un livre à côté de Harry « Lis le chapitre trois. »

Harry ramassa le livre et regarda le titre du "Livre Officiel des Aurors : Guide pour les boucliers" . Sous le titre, il y avait un sceau officiel magique avec des baguettes en mouvement.

« Merci monsieur» dit Harry craintivement, alors qu'il cachait le livre dans sa cape.

« Finis tous tes devoirs et tache de réussir dans la formation au combat, et nous reparlerons de passer une note à ton père. »

Harry fini son repas et alla dans sa tente pour commencer ses devoirs. Il travailla tard dans la nuit, motivé comme il ne l'avait jamais été avant.

**§*&o&*§**

Le lendemain, Moody amena Potter à l'orée de la forêt pour commencer son entraînement au combat. Harry savait qu'il y aurait des pièges, il était donc prudent pour éviter un échec. Moody lui fit un récapitulatif de ce qui était attendu de lui avant de l'envoyer en solitaire. Il y avait des règles strictes, il devait rester loin de la forêt de l'autre côté de la montagne. Elle était remplie de toutes sortes de créatures maléfiques et d'araignées mortelles. Harry déglutit à cette information et fit une note mentale de ne pas partir à l'aventure de sitôt.

L'objectif de Harry était de ramener une baguette d'argent, caché quelque part dans le voisinage. Il partit et fut immédiatement attaqué par les racines d'un arbre furieux. L'une des racines s'enveloppa autour de ses jambes et commença à l'attirer dans le sol. Harry commença instantanément à tirer une série de réducto, forçant la racine à le libérer. Il courut loin de cet arbre pour découvrir qu'il était tombé droit dans le prochain piège de Moody.

Il comprit qu'il était coincé dans un trou profond rempli de serpents. La seule façon de sortir de là était de métamorphoser les murs en escalier. C'était bien au-delà des capacités d'un élève de sixième année, mais Harry savait qu'il devait le faire. Grâce à ses nouvelles connaissances et à sa formation, il regroupa chaque centièmes de magie qu'il avait. Il pouvait sentir l'énergie le quitter et les murs de la fosse commencer à se transformer. Il sortit rapidement de la fosse tout en maintenant un bouclier au cas où Moody tire sur lui.

Après avoir trouvé son chemin à travers le brouillard magique et le terrain rugueux, il repéra finalement la baguette d'argent. Il pouvait la voir briller de l'autre côté du ravin et se mit à courir tout en maintenant un bouclier.

Moody regarda avec plaisir l'adolescent aux cheveux corbeau sortir de la forêt. Il n'avait pas pensé que l'enfant y arriverait si vite. Il décida donc de faire monter la pression et commença à attaquer le garçon alors qu'il était dans un terrain découvert. Il lui lança les malédictions les plus puissantes qu'il pouvait se rappeler et qui ne causeraient pas de blessures mortelles. Mais le garçon n'e semblait toujours pas réellement en difficulté. Il fit rapidement appel à Shacklebolt et Tupin et leur fit signe d'attaquer de l'autre côté.

Harry pouvait voir les deux autres Aurors qui tentaient de se faufiler derrière lui. Il était prêt avec un sort guerrier et l'un des nouveaux boucliers qu'il avait découvert la nuit dernière dans le livre. Tupin tomba le premier, mais Shacklebolt fut plus difficile. Harry vit ses trois adversaires pointer leurs baguettes sur lui et sentit monter la nervosité. Il dû utiliser toutes les connaissances qu'il avait apprises dans le manuel de formation des Auror pour se sortir de cette situation. Il trébucha en arrière et faillit heurter un sort de liaison complète du corps, mais il rebondit vers Shacklebolt. Ce dernier semblait furieux de s'être fait toucher.

Les boucliers d'Harry s'étaient énormément améliorés, au grand plaisir de Moody. Ce dernier lança une succession rapide de malédictions, puis passa aux malédictions de liaison.

Les trois Aurors lançaient des malédictions différentes qu'Harry bloquait la plupart du temps. Moody commençait à penser que Potter était plus avancé que la plupart des Aurors avec ces boucliers. Les Aurors étaient étonnés par l'amplitude des mouvements et la force que le garçon avait.

Après une lutte exhaustive Harry avait finalement réussi à traverser le ravin et était sur le point de saisir la baguette d'argent quand il se souvint du sort qui avait été placés sur la baguette du père de Severus. Il vérifia pour s'assurer que cette baguette n'était pas ensorcelée et ne fut pas surpris quand il comprit que si. Il fit léviter la baguette en face de lui tandis que Moody, Shacklebolt et Tupin se rapprochaient de lui. Il l'avait fait, il avait achevé la tâche!

« C'est bien garçon, vigilance constante ! » cria Moody avec joie. « Comment a tu compris qu'il fallait vérifier la baguette ? » Harry haussa les épaules ne voulant rien révéler à Moody.

Shacklebolt donna à Harry un sourire rare.

Harry était en sueur et fatigués mais heureux, il avait réussi. Il ne savait pas qu'il possédait ce genre de pouvoir. Il avait senti la magie crépiter autour de lui alors qu'il l'appelait à son aide. Quelque chose commençait définitivement à lui arriver, c'était palpable. Il aurait vraiment souhaité que Severus soit là pour pouvoir lui en parler.

Harry regarda Moody, dans l'expectative: « Monsieur, pensez-vous que je peux envoyer ce message maintenant ? »

« Je suppose que oui, à condition qu'il soit prêt dans l'heure », répondit Moody en se débarrassant de la baguette maudite. « Tu comprendras que j'ai besoin de le lire avant de partir. Cet endroit doit rester secret.»

Harry ne pensait pas que c'était nécessaire, mais il ne voulait pas se plaindre, « Oui, monsieur. »

L'adolescent sentait la fatigue s'infiltrer jusque dans ses os quand il rentra dans sa tente pour écrire la lettre. Il sortit du parchemin vierge et une plume. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour décider de comment commencer. Un peu avant la fin de l'heure, il replia la lettre terminée et l'apporta à Moody pour qu'il l'approuve.

L'ex-Auror lut la lettre et, convaincu que rien ne pouvait trahir leur emplacement, la mit dans sa de poche, encore indécis s'il la transmettrait effectivement à Severus ou non.

**§*&o&*§**

La réunion de l'Ordre devait avoir lieu dans les quartiers de Severus. Les membres de l'Ordre étaient arrivés par cheminette. Tout le monde était impatient d'entendre la façon dont Harry progressait et les derniers détails des actions de Voldemort. Severus, en particulier, était très désireux d'entendre des nouvelles de son fils.

La réunion commença avec un Dumbledore faible et fatigué qui décrivit les derniers ébats de Voldemort.

« Voldemort a acquis plusieurs nouveaux membres à ses côtés. Il essaye toujours désespérément de mettre la main sur M. Potter et il semble qu'il ait essayé de recruter des membres de la maison de Serpentard » Dumbledore dit d'une voix fatiguée.

Tout le monde se tourna vers Severus dans l'expectative.

« J'ai questionné les élèves de ma maison et je n'ai trouvé personne qui portait la marque des ténèbres pour le moment, "les informa le maître de potion.

Après quelques questions de plus, le sujet de la formation de Harry apparut. Moody se leva et se vanta comme un père fier « Potter est un spécimen extraordinaire. Juste au moment où je sens qu'il ne peut plus s'améliorer, il me surprend avec de meilleurs résultats. Il a suivi le programme de formation sans se plaindre et il est beaucoup plus fort physiquement et mentalement que quand il a commencé. Sa magie accidentelle ne peut plus être appelé ainsi, mais il me semble Potter a beaucoup plus de contrôle de ses émotions maintenant. »

Severus était heureux que son fils soit si bon. Il semblait que le garçon avait besoin d'un environnement plus strict après tout. Il ne l'admettrait jamais, mais il était un peu jaloux que Moody ait fait évoluer autant son fils.

Moody poursuivit son rapport « Potter a connu une croissance de la masse musculaire à un rythme très inquiétant. La bouillie magique peut vous coûter un an de salaire, mais ça fonctionne magnifiquement, Severus ! S'il continue à cette vitesse, il va avoir besoin d'un nouvel ensemble d'uniformes dans peu de temps » confia Moody avec amusement au Maître de Potion. La bouillie magique était très rare et très difficiles à trouver. Elle développait la masse musculaire et augmentait la taille d'une manière très efficace.

Mme Fairchild l'interrompit, « Exactement combien de temps il a besoin d'être dans le lieu secret ? Ne pourrait-il pas s'entrainer ici, à l'école, à un moment donné ? »

Moody grommela entre ses dents avant de dire, « Le garçon aurait trop de distractions à l'école. C'était tout à fait évident avant que nous l'emmenions. Je pense qu'au moins trois mois de formation lui ferait du bien. »

Severus fut consterné d'entendre cela. Il avait cru que Harry partirait quelques semaines, peut-être un mois tout au plus. « Je n'ai pas décidé de ce laps de temps, Moody » déclara froidement Severus.

« Severus, le garçon se développe bien sous ma formation. Pensez-vous vraiment qu'il veut revenir ici avant qu'il ne puisse se défendre ? » demanda Moody d'un ton accusateur.

Severus se redressa, et regarda Moody dans les yeux, « Il est mon fils et je déciderais quand il devra rentrer à la maison. »

Moody lui renvoya un regard noir, « Oui, mais il est en plein essor, où il est. Pouvez-vous dire la même chose de quand il était avec vous ? » C'était un coup bas, mais Moody voulait désespérément garder Potter là où il était. C'était le seul moyen pour lui de prendre le contrôle total de son élève.

Severus garda le visage impassible, mais il bouillait intérieurement, d'où le ton coupant de sa remarque. « Les besoins d'Harry sont assez compliqué. Sa défense n'est pas la seule facette qui a besoin d''attention » déclara Severus de manière acerbe.

« Visiblement, il était troublé, quand il était à l'école mais il semble bien maintenant » gronda Moody.

Dumbledore coupa les deux hommes avant qu'ils ne démarrent un duel « Severus a le dernier mot sur tout ce qui concerne M. Potter. Je pense que vous deux pouvez travailler ensemble ... pour l'amour du garçon. »

Moody se renfrogna.

La réunion se termina après une heure de discussions.

Avant que Moody parte, Severus l'arrêta et lui remit une enveloppe épaisse. « Ceci est un message pour mon fils. Pouvez-vous le lui donner ? »

Moody avait décidé de ne pas remettre la note de Harry à Severus. Il était en colère contre Rogue de l'avoir interrogé sur le programme de formation et la durée de temps qu'il faudrait. Il prit l'enveloppe des mains de Severus et partit, la note d'Harry toujours dans sa poche.

**§*&o&*§**

Une fois de retour dans le lieu secret, Moody ouvrit le paquet de Severus et lut la lettre dans l'intimité de sa tente.

_Cher fils, _

_Je sais que tu dois être en colère contre moi pour t'avoir renvoyé, mais s'il te plaît comprends que je sentais qu'il n'y avait pas autre option. Tu es ma première priorité et tu le seras toujours. Je ne pourrais pas te garder avec moi sachant que je ne serais pas en mesure de te suivre de près. J'ai été beaucoup trop faible pour réussir à satisfaire tes besoins. Je prends la responsabilité de ta consommation de la potion de douleur sur mes propres épaules. J'aurais dû être plus vigilant à propos des abus que tu as enduré, t'obligeant à gérer tes émotions au lieu de les masquer. Je n'ai pas été un très bon père et je t'en demande pardon. _

_Je voudrais que tu me joignes pour parler de ton programme de formation, mais ce n'est pas obligatoire. Des rapports m'arrivent tous les jours, remplis de ta réussite. Je suis très fier de tes progrès. A ce propos, je ne veux pas t'enlever d'un environnement dans lequel tu sembles prospérer mais je t'envoie un miroir; un peu comme celui que t'avais envoyé Sirius. Tu n'as qu'à dire mon nom et je serai disponible à tout moment pour parler. S'il te plaît utiliser ce miroir dès que tu sentiras que tu as pris une décision. _

_Papa _

Moody renifla en lisant le plaidoyer émotionnel. Il était hors de question de laisser Severus Snape suivre le programme de formation et de vie sur la base. Il ne pouvait imaginer la rupture qu'apporterait le maitre des potions dans l'environnement strict, nécessaire à Potter. Non, la lettre ne serait certainement pas transmise à l'enfant.

Il fourra la lettre et le miroir sous une pile de couvertures et y ajouta la lettre d'Harry à son père. Le garçon avait encore de la magie à exploitées et Moody n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser partir jusqu'à ce qu'il l'ait maitrisé. Il devait faire preuve d'efficacité afin de préparer l'enfant. Après tout, c'est pour l'amour du garçon qu'il faisait cela.

**§*&o&*§**

Il fallut encore deux jours avant que Potter n'approche Moody au sujet de sa lettre.

« Monsieur, mon père a t-il envoyé une réponse ? » demanda t-il avec impatience.

« Non fils, il ne semblait pas encore très désireux de te contacter. Je pense qu'il s'attend à ce que tu fasse plus d'efforts avant qu'il te pardonnes » dit Moody en sentant un petit pincement de culpabilité. Il l'étouffa vite, sachant que ce petit mensonge serait finalement bénéfique au garçon.

Le coeur de Harry se serra en entendant cela. Il devait encore essayer plus fort. Toute sa vie tournait autour de l'idée de changer pour lui plaire. Cela commença à l'obséder, et il se poussa plus fort que jamais.

**§*&o&*§**

Une autre semaine passa où Harry tenta avec plus d'acharnement que jamais à tout faire correctement. Il se poussa lui-même jusqu'à l'épuisement. Courir plus vite, bloquer plus vite et mis autant de puissance derrière ses sorts que possible. Il se poussait lui-même au-delà de la mesure, assez pour que quelques-uns des Aurors finissent par s'inquiéter.

Tonks devint très perturbée pour sa sécurité après qu'il se soit effondré lors d'un exercice de combat de routine. Lorsqu'Harry reprit conscience, il se releva, frotta ses vêtements et se remit en position.

« Réessayons de nouveau » dit Harry avec détermination en ignorant l'ecchymose vicieux qui se formait à l'arrière de la tête.

Tonks se dirigea vers l'adolescent fatigué et posa une main sur son épaule, « Harry, tu es déjà exceptionnellement bon. Pourquoi est-ce que tu te pousse comme ça ? Il est normal de faire une pause lorsque tu es épuisé »

Harry s'écarta brusquement de Tonk: « Non ! Ce n'est pas correct de faire une pause ! Ce n'est pas acceptable d'échouer ! Tu ne comprends pas Tonks, si je rate, Severus le saura. »

Tonks leva les sourcils, « Qu'est-ce que Severus a à voir avec ça ? »

Harry secoua la tête, « continuons, tout va bien." son ton devenait peu à peu désespéré, « S'il te plaît Tonks ne dit pas à mon père que j'ai échoué. Faisons-le à nouveau et je vais te prouver que je peux le faire. »

Tonks serra à nouveau l'épaule de Harry, « calme-toi. Nous nous sommes assez battus aujourd'hui. »

« Non, s'il te plaît donne-moi une autre chance. S'il te plaît ! » la supplia Harry en désespoir de cause.

Tonks était vraiment inquiète maintenant. Elle avait regardé Harry s'entrainer sans relâche. Elle ne pût s'empêcher de tirer l'adolescent dans une étreinte.

« C'est bon Harry, tout va bien se passer» dit Tonks doucement, alors qu'elle tenait l'adolescent raide dans ses bras. Elle le sentit se détendre un peu, penché sur elle. Tonks savait que Harry ne laisserait normalement pas tomber sa garde comme ça, mais il était émotionnellement épuisé après des semaines d'entraînement intensif.

Harry ne voulait pas être tenu, choyé comme un enfant, mais ... ça faisait si longtemps que personne ne lui avait offert un mot amical d'encouragement. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'ouvrir à la seule personne qui l'avait traité avec respect au cours de la formation.

« Tonks, il ne m'a pas encore pardonné. Il ne me veut pas que je revienne. Je le hais »dit Harry d'une voix douce alors qu'il passait une main autour de sa taille et laissait tomber sa tête sur son épaule.

« Harry comment peux-tu dire cela ? Severus a besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin de lui», lui chuchota Tonks d'une voix rassurante. En fait, Tonks avait été très déçue que Snape n'ait pas écrit à Harry. Elle était même plutôt en colère contre le Maître de Potion pour mettre autant de pression sur l'adolescent.

« Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Il a été un très bon père et je l'ai trahi. J'ai détruis ma dernière chance d'avoir une famille » dit Harry d'une voix tremblante, sachant qu'il n'était pas autorisé à pleurer.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ! » rugit Moody en se dirigeant vers eux.

Harry repoussa Tonks immédiatement et se redressa. « Désolé monsieur » dit-il rapidement d'une voix forte.

Tonks regarda Moody avec une fureur qu'elle ne savait pas abriter. « il n'y a rien Moody. Harry se pousse lui-même trop fort et tu le sais ! »

« Potter a un travail à faire et doit se pousser. Ne soit pas au petit soin pour lui comme un enfant ou tu seras hors du programme de formation si vite que ta tête va tomber ! » beugla Moody.

« Ne t'avises pas de me menacer Moody ! Je sais comment tu manipules Harry ! Il fait de son mieux et ce n'est pas assez bon pour vous. Si vous continuez à le pousser, il va se briser. Je sais exactement comment tu essayes de le manipuler » hurla la jeune Auror. Tonks poussa Moody et quitta le terrain pour pouvoir se calmer.

Moody tourna son attention sur Harry, « Qu'est-il arrivé ici Potter ? »

Harry se tenait au garde-à-vous, « Je n'ai pas réussis à bloquer monsieur. Je peux faire mieux monsieur. »

« Ton père va entendre parler de cela » déclara Moody et il commença à s'éloigner.

« Non, je veux dire ... s'il vous plaît monsieur, donnez-moi encore une chance » le supplia Harry. « Je sais que je peux faire mieux. »

« Arrête de mendier Potter et ramasse ta baguette magique » Moody attendit que Potter ait sa baguette en main avant de lui jeter un hexagone après l'autre. Potter y répondit avec un bouclier qui renvoya la malédiction vers l'ancien Auror, le repoussant de force. Le duel a duré une bonne vingtaine de minutes avant que Moody n'y mette un terme. Il refusait d'avouer que Potter devenait, en fait, beaucoup plus puissant que lui-même.

Potter avait l'air un peu trop sûr de lui-même cependant et Moody lui lança un sort par surprise « Acerbitas ! »

Avant qu'Harry ne sache ce qui se passait, il avait été frappé par la malédiction puissante. Il tomba au sol et dût être réveillé par Moody.

« Ennervate ! » dit l'ancien Auror. Il regarda le garçon qui bougeait à peine. Il répéta le sort « Ennervate ! »

Harry se réveilla avec un mal de tête rugissant. Il roula sur le ventre et utilisa ses armes pour se pousser vers le haut. Il essaya de reprendre son souffle et se tint la tête dans les mains. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas mettre en colère Moody. Dans l'esprit de son instructeur, il aurait dû être prêt pour une attaque à tout moment.

Moody grommela, « vigilance constante garçon ! Maintenant rends toi à ton étude. » Il passa devant l'adolescent épuisé et se dirigea vers sa tente.

Harry ne savait pas si Moody rapporterait son plus récent échec à Severus.

« Excusez-moi monsieur » Harry prit la parole. « Allez-vous écrire à Severus maintenant? »

Moody ignora le garçon et alla dans sa tente.

Tonks était à la porte de sa tente, elle avait regardé toute la scène.

**§*&o&*§**

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Harry ait de nouveau demandé à Moody s'il avait entendu parler de Severus. L'ex- Auror répondit de la même manière « Pas encore, mais si tu arrives à bloquer l'Acerbitas et à le lancer, je suis sûr qu'il saura que tu fais de ton mieux. »

Moody savais que c'était cruel de laisser la lettre loin de Potter, mais le garçon se transformait en un véritable soldat. Au moment où il aurait fini la formation de l'enfant, il regagnerait tout le respect qu'il avait perdu lors du fiasco du Polynectar il y a quelques années. Cela le rendait fou de savoir qu'il avait été capturé et retenu prisonnier pendant des mois. Ca avait ruiné sa réputation et maintenant il prévoyait de la récupérer en montrant au ministère et à Dumbledore qu'il pouvait transformer un garçon de seize ans en une puissante arme.

Harry savait qu'il ne pourrait pas lancer le sort d'Acerbitas ou le bloquer. Cela demandait de la colère et de la haine. Il refusait de conserver ces sentiments et de les utiliser dans un sort. Il aurait à exceller dans tout le reste pour que son père se rende compte qu'il faisait de son mieux. Si quelqu'un pouvait comprendre son raisonnement, ce serait Severus.

Harry commençait à se coucher de plus en plus tard pour rattraper son retard sur ses études. À la fin de la quatrième semaine, il avait non seulement rattrapé son travail scolaire, mais était légèrement en avance sur ses camarades de classe. Il espérait que Severus se rendrait compte de ses efforts et lui pardonnerait maintenant. Toutes les pensées de ses amis et même de Ginny pâlissaient en comparaison à son désir de gagner le pardon de son père. Il était de plus en plus évident que Severus l'avait en effet abandonné. Harry commençait à haïr Severus pour tous ses mensonges. Il avait promis de ne jamais le laisser. La solitude et la trahison mettaient comme un poids lourd sur ses épaules. Mais il jura de ne pas abandonner pour le moment. Peut-être que s'il essayait juste un plus dur, Severus verrait qu'il était utile de garder. Ce sentiment d'abandon redouté se glissa dans ses pensées une fois de plus.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry et Tonks travaillaient la métamorphose, et cette fois la leçon était effectivement drôle. Tonks essayait de lui apprendre à métamorphoser un tas de roches en lit. Ils se moquaient du lit qu'Harry avait fait parce qu'il ressemblait plus à un nid d'oiseaux.

Moody marchait et lança un sort électrique sur la jambe de Harry. L'ex-Auror avait un air Severus, « Vous croyez que c'est drôle Potter ? Vous pensez que regarder vos amis se faire tuer est drôle ? Nous ne sommes pas ici pour rire et faire des blagues, nous sommes là pour vous garder en vie lorsque vous vous retrouverez face à face avec Voldemort compris ! ». Il tira une seconde fois dans le bras d'Harry pour faire bonne mesure.

Harry tressaillit, mais se reteint de même toucher l'ecchymose qui se formait sous sa manche. Les punitions de Moody étaient de plus en plus puissantes, laissant souvent des contusions rouges et gonflées qui faisaient mal au toucher. Harry était devenu tout à fait compétents dans le brassage de baume.

Les cheveux de Tonk étaient une ombre vivante de pourpre indiquant que la jeune Auror était en furie. Elle se tenait en face de Harry, lui bloquant de la vue de Moody. « Comment oses-tu le traiter avec un tel mépris. Harry n'est pas un animal qui doit être manipulé dans l'apprentissage. Je t'ai regardé le frapper avec des malédictions douloureuses, t'ai regardé manipuler ses émotions et t'ai regardé le former comme un soldat ! Mais, je ne ferais plus partie de cette formation ! »

Tonks s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière.

Moody se tourna vers Harry et grogna, « Vas à tes études enfant. »

Harry revint lentement à sa tente. Il observa Moody se rapprocher de Tonks pour lui parler. Il aurait voulut pouvoir entendre ce qu'ils disaient.

« Tonks, tu ne penses pas à partir, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Moody d'une voix calme.

« Moody, je suis fatiguée de regarder la façon dont tu traites Harry. Je rentre et si tu ne ramène pas Harry maintenant, alors je dirais à Severus comment ce passe l'entraînement», déclara Tonks avec une voix très calme et grave.

« Tu avs vu a quel point le garçon s'est amélioré depuis qu'il est arrivé ici ? Tu sais contre quoi il doit se battre. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il va refuser la meilleure formation qu'il ne pourra jamais obtenir ? » La voix de Moody devenait impérieuse.

« Je pars dans une demi-heure, à temps pour le souper à Poudlard. Soit tu viens avec moi soit je vais directement parler à Severus »Tonks entra dans sa tente.

Harry est de retour dans sa tente en fouillant dans ses potions. Il commençait à manquer de baumes et il n'avait pas les ingrédients pour en faire plus. Il ôta sa chemise et inspecta ses bras. Ils étaient jonchés de contusions rouge vives et d'ecchymoses plus colorées. La pire étant celle que Moody venait de lui faire. Elle était soulevée et semblait prêt à se rompre.

Harry fut interrompu par Moody qui fit irruption dans sa tente, « emballe tes affaires et mets les dans la voiture Potter, nous partons d'ici. » L'ex-Auror regarda bras de Harry, mais ne fit pas de commentaires.

Harry hocha la tête, « Oui, monsieur. »

Le coeur de Harry battait la chamade. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il allait enfin s'éloigner de cet endroit. Mais puis il se souvint que son père ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné et serait sans doute mécontent de le voir. Severus pourrait même penser qu'il était la cause de leur retour prématuré. Il avait essayé tellement dur, donner tout ce qu'il pouvait pour réussir mais il était évident que Severus ne le voyait pas de cette façon. Il le haïssait tellement. Mais qu'est-ce son père voulait de lui?

**§*&o&*§**

Moody s'assit à son bureau, complètement outrés par l'ultimatum que Tonks lui avait posé. Il était si proche de forcer Potter à utiliser sa magie incontrôlée. Maintenant, il allait retourner à l'école et il n'avait pas encore atteint son objectif. Merde !

Il avait communiqué avec l'Ordre par écrit sur le bouclier magique pour demander une escorte vers Poudlard. Il n'avait pas finit la formation de Potter et Voldemort ne pouvait pas mettre la main dessus avant que le garçon ne soit prêt. Il a immédiatement reçu une réponse pour lui faire savoir qu'un groupe de membres de l'Ordre serait ici dans moins d'une heure pour les reconduire à l'école.

**§*&o&*§**

Severus était dans ses quartiers quand le feu devint vert et que Dumbledore sortit lentement de la cheminée.

« Severus, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles mon fils. Harry arrive ce soir à la maison ! » déclara le directeur avec ravissement.

Severus se leva rapidement et se dirigea vers Dumbledore, « Est-il blessé ? »

« Non, non, mon garçon, rien de tel. Moody écrit pour dire qu'il poursuivra la formation à l'école désormais. »

Severus était plutôt surpris par le brusque retour de son fils. Il lui manquait terriblement, mais était également blessé que Harry n'ait jamais essayé de prendre contact avec lui pendant qu'il était absent. Il avait envoyé plusieurs lettres et avaient vraiment voulut aider pour la formation. Le maitre des potions voulait être là pour son fils mais il était évident que le garçon ne voulait rien à voir avec lui. Harry devait encore être bouleversé par son renvoie. Si les rapports qu'il recevait n'avait pas été remplie de tant de succès, il serait juste allé voir son fils que le garçon le veuille ou non. Mais puisqu'il était clairement mieux, Severus n'avait pas voulut intervenir. Moody savait évidemment comment faire pour qu'Harry réussisse.

« À quelle heure arrivent-ils ? » Severus demandé avec anxiété.

Dumbledore sourit devant la nervosité palpable du maitre de potion, « Harry revient pendant le diner. J'ai dit à Moody de me l'amener directement quand ils arriveront. »

Après le départ du Proviseur, Severus marcha dans la chambre de son fils. Il regardait les affaires de Harry répartis dans toute la pièce. Il se rappelait la dernière fois qu'ils avaient été ici, le jour où il avait envoyé Harry loin. Il s'assit dans le fauteuil près du feu et laissa tomber sa tête dans ses mains. Avait-il fait la bonne chose en envoyant Harry au camp ou avait-il éloigné le garçon à tout jamais?

**À suivre**


	46. Chez Soi

**Titre Anglais :** Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français :** Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Chapitre traduit par :** Misschatelle

**Bêta traductrice : **

**Bêta Correctrice :**

**Rasing : **T

**État de la fic en anglais :** Fini (53 chap)

**État de la fic en français : **46** Traduction : **FINI

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**Chapitre 46: Chez soi**

Harry attendit devant la tente alors que des membres de l'Ordre transplanaient dans le camp. Maugrey lui fit savoir qu'un groupe de membres de l'Ordre l'escorteraient jusqu'à Poudlard. Il se dit qu'un tel niveau de sécurité était plutôt étrange, mais il ne posa de questions à personne. Le dernier membre de l'Ordre à transplaner sur le site fut Remus.

Remus chercha aussitôt Harry des yeux. Il vit l'adolescent aux cheveux noirs près de la tente, vêtu d'un chandail noir et des jeans qui lui allaient maintenant beaucoup mieux. Cet accoutrement lui allait assez bien. Remus n'arrivait pas à croire à quel point le jeune homme avait changé. Il avait grandi d'au moins quelques pouces et sa carrure était beaucoup plus athlétique. Les filles allaient définitivement fondre en le voyant, se dit Remus, James aurait été fier de cette allure.

Remus s'approcha de Harry, les bras grands ouverts, prêt à le serrer contre lui, mais aussitôt Remus fut-il trop près, Harry fit un pas vers l'arrière et tendit plutôt la main afin de serrer celle de Remus. Ce dernier prit la main de Harry dans la sienne et attira le garçon contre lui. « Je crois que nous avons traversé suffisamment d'épreuves ensemble pour simplement se serrer la main. » Il sentit les muscles du jeune homme se contracter, juste comme ce dernier s'extirpait de l'étreinte. Remus lui jeta un regard inquiet, mais Harry détourna les yeux.

Harry vit Remus s'approcher de lui avec les bras grands ouverts, et dû faire beaucoup d'efforts pour contrôler sa colère. Cela le dérangeait énormément que Remus ait été l'un de ceux à avoir encouragé la mise en place de ce programme d'entraînement. Lorsque Remus le prit dans ses bras, il dû s'empêcher de brusquement repousser l'homme.

Il savait que Remus aurait voulu lui parler, mais dans les circonstances actuelles, il préférait éviter toute conversation avec lui. Il n'était pas exactement contre l'entraînement, mais plutôt irrité à l'idée d'y avoir été soumis par la force, sans compter bien sûr tous les douloureux sorts jetés en sa direction. Il y avait certainement de meilleures méthodes d'entraînement que celles consistant à punir toute lenteur d'apprentissage par un sort. Les charmes, blocages et sorts qu'il avait appris, ainsi que toutes les techniques de combat acquises étaient très impressionnantes, mais la méthode d'enseignement lui avait laissé un goût amer. Tout bien considéré, si cet entraînement avait été fait avec son accord et avec un minimum de respect, il n'y aurait pas présenté la moindre objection. Ce qu'il avait aussi surtout du mal à accepter était d'avoir été isolé de façon si cruelle, surtout par son père. Il aurait tant eu besoin de ses encouragements pendant cet entraînement.

Maugrey mit le pied hors de sa tente et se mit à crier des ordres. Harry agrippa sa valise et marcha en direction de l'ancien auror, abandonnant Remus derrière, malgré l'air affligé de ce dernier.

« Potter, vous allez rester à mes côtés jusqu'à ce que nous soyons à l'école. Je ne veux pas non plus vous voir partir en courant à la minute où vous verrez vos amis. » fit Maugrey d'un ton irrité.

« Oui monsieur. » répondit aussitôt Harry. Tout ce qu'il désirait était de s'éloigner de l'homme pour toujours, mais il savait qu'il devait obéir.

Remus se plaça à ses côtés et prit le bras de Harry, tandis que Maugrey agrippait l'autre et activait le port-o-loin. Harry eut à peine le temps de retrouver son équilibre qu'ils atterrissaient déjà à l'extérieur des portes de Poudlard. Les membres de l'Ordre avaient déjà leur baguette en main et guettaient les environs.

Harry se demanda à nouveau pourquoi la sécurité était si élevée. Il se mit à s'imaginer que quelque chose de grave devait s'être produit en son absence. Il leva les yeux vers les tours de l'école et ne put retenir un sourire. Il était chez lui. L'école était enveloppée d'un certain brouillard, mais les extrémités du château pouvaient être aperçues d'en bas. Il avait l'estomac noué à l'idée de revoir son père, mais il ne pouvait songer à aucun endroit où il aurait préféré être à l'instant même.

**§*&o&*§**

Severus prit place pour le souper, attendant avec impatience l'arrivée de son fils. Il se fichait bien que Harry soit encore en colère contre lui ou non; il voulait juste s'assurer que son fils était en sécurité. Le repas débuta, mais il se sentait incapable de manger tant qu'il n'aurait pas vu Harry en un seul morceau dans le château. En l'absence de Harry, il lui avait plusieurs fois traversé l'esprit d'aller lui rendre visite pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il s'était même une fois rendu jusqu'aux portes de Poudlard, dans le but de transplaner jusqu'au camp. Toutefois, à la toute dernière minute, il s'était raisonné et s'était convaincu que c'était une mauvaise idée, considérant que son fils ne voulait visiblement pas le voir de toute façon. Si Harry n'avait pas été bien, il y serait allé malgré tout, mais... il était devenu évident que Harry s'épanouissait sans lui.

Les portes de la Salle Commune s'ouvrirent et de nombreux membres de l'Ordre firent leur entrée. Ils traversèrent la pièce le long de l'allée centrale, en direction de la table des professeurs, où Dumbledore était assis. Le directeur se leva de son siège et contourna la table pour les accueillir. Severus le suivit, analysant le groupe, espérant y voir son fils.

Harry vit aussitôt son père en entrant dans la Salle Commune. Il était bien conscient de tous les regards et murmures qu'il causait chez les étudiants. Il était tellement en colère contre Severus, mais savait aussi que ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour exprimer ses sentiments. Il se voyait soudainement heureux que Maugrey lui ait appris à masquer ses émotions et à demeurer stoïque.

Severus vit Harry entouré des membres de l'Ordre. Il se fraya un chemin au travers du groupe, jusqu'à son fils. Harry s'immobilisa en voyant Severus s'approcher. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux pendant un moment, puis Severus s'avança et serra son fils dans ses bras. Harry se tint droit, attendant que l'étreinte prenne fin. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Severus agisse comme si de rien n'était. L'homme ne s'était même pas donné la peine de lui écrire la moindre petite note lui disant qu'il était pardonné. Harry n'éprouvait que du dégoût envers le comportement malhonnête de son père.

« Tu m'as manqué, fiston, » lui murmura Severus à l'oreille. Harry devint aussitôt plus tendu et recula. Il regarda son père dans les yeux avec incrédulité. Comment Severus pouvait-il dire une telle chose après l'avoir ignoré pendant six semaines?

Severus n'en croyait pas ses yeux, son fils avait tellement changé. Il était plus musclé et son visage semblait plus mature. Il avait déjà tout oublié au moment où il serra son fils dans ses bras, et fut affligé par le rejet de ce dernier. Il sentit le regard accusateur de Harry comme une dague en plein cœur.

Maugrey agrippa le bras de Harry et le mena jusqu'au directeur. Dumbledore serra Harry et cette fois Harry accepta l'étreinte. Dumbledore lui avait manqué, bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. L'homme avait toujours été bon envers lui, toujours prêt à lui transmettre un mot d'encouragement. Le directeur avait l'air plus vieux et ses yeux plus fatigués, mais il semblait heureux de le voir.

Le directeur tapa des mains et invita tous les membres de l'Ordre à manger avec eux. Une longue table fut prête le temps d'un mouvement de baguette et les membres de l'Ordre purent prendre place. Harry tourna le regard vers la table des Gryffondor et vit Ron et Hermione lui faire de grands gestes pour qu'il aille les rejoindre.

Harry se tourna vers Maugrey et lui serra la main. « Merci pour l'entraînement, monsieur. »

Maugrey se gonfla de fierté, comme un père devant les accomplissements de son fils. « Ce fut un plaisir. Bon travail, Potter. »

Severus vit son fils se comporter comme un adulte. Il eut un serrement au cœur lorsque Harry passa devant sans lui porter la moindre attention et alla rejoindre ses amis à la table des Gryffondor.

Alors que Harry s'approchait de la table des Gryffondor, il se vit chaleureusement accueilli par ses camarades de classe. Il prit place aux côtés de Hermione et Neville, et chercha Ginny du regard.

« Elle n'est pas là, vieux. » dit Ron, assit de l'autre côté de la table. « Ma mère a insisté pour qu'elle rentre à la maison après ce qui s'est passé la semaine dernière. Quelques mangemorts ont essayé de traverser le Lac noir. Heureusement, ce monstre qui vit dans le lac les a eus avant qu'ils n'atteignent la rive. Tout ce qui a été retrouvé était leurs masques et souliers. »

Il fallut un certain temps à Harry pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il regarda Hermione, en quête d'une confirmation, mais il fit plutôt face à une Hermione complètement hypnotisée. « Quoi? » demanda Harry, se demandant pourquoi elle le regardait ainsi.

Hermione n'arrivait pas à croire que Harry ait autant changé. Il avait grandi, était plus musclé et arborait un ton bronzé. Elle le voyait sous un tout nouveau jour. « Hary, tu es, tu es... tellement beau! » Hermione rougit aussitôt et gloussa, gênée.

Ron grommela dans son coin et Harry se sentit rougir. Il savait qu'il avait grandi, puisque ses vêtements étaient trop courts et trop serrés, mais il n'avait pas l'impression d'être si différent d'avant. Pour la première fois, il remarqua les filles qui le regardaient en gloussant. Il baissa aussitôt les yeux vers son assiette vide et se mit à la remplir de nourriture. Après n'avoir rien mangé d'autre que du gruau pendant cinq semaines, il avait un besoin fou de vraie nourriture.

Harry raconta son entraînement à ses amis, omettant certains détails, comme les sorts que Maugrey lui jetait, ou l'absence totale de lettres de la part de son père. Il savait déjà que Maugrey ne laisserait pas ses amis lui écrire, mais Severus ne souffrait certainement pas de la même restriction.

Ses amis furent abasourdis d'apprendre qu'il avait été entraîné à exécuter des sorts et boucliers aussi avancés. Ron commençait à agir avec un peu de jalousie, mais Harry lui assura qu'il lui apprendrait tout ce qu'il avait appris, dans la mesure du possible.

Hermione ne cessa pas de le regarder du coin de l'oeil, et ce, jusqu'à ce que Harry ne puisse plus le supporter. « Quoi! » demanda Harry, irrité.

« Rien, c'est juste que... tu as changé. » parvint-elle à dire.

« Et comment? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là? » demanda Harry, en balayant son chandail du revers de la main.

« J-Je ne sais pas. C'est que tu as l'air... plus vieux, plus sérieux, même. » affirma Hermione en posant une main sur le bras de Harry.

Harry retirera son bras instinctivement, puis secoua la tête face à ce réflexe. Il allait lui falloir du temps avant de réapprendre à être touché à nouveau. Après avoir été frappé par autant de sorts pour la moindre raison, il savait qu'il allait lui falloir beaucoup de temps.

« Tu vois... » répliqua Hermione. « Tu agis si formellement maintenant. »

Ron parla la bouche pleine de tarte. « Qu'est-ce que tu croyais, Hermione? Il s'est fait entraîner comme un soldat. Bien sûr qu'il n'est plus le même bon vieux Harry Potter. »

Harry fut surpris par cette affirmation. Avait-il vraiment changé à ce point? Il essaya de se détendre, mais ce n'était définitivement plus naturel.

Lorsque le repas fut presque terminé, Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Il leva les yeux, et rencontra le regard sombre de son père.

« Fiston, descends dans les cachots lorsque tu auras terminé, » demanda Severus.

Harry répondit aussitôt, « Oui, monsieur. » Son entraînement avec Maugrey était encore si frais dans son esprit, il n'aurait pas su contredire son père.

Lorsqu'il se retourna, il vit les regards que ses amis s'échangeaient. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à Ron.

Ron s'expliqua rapidement. « Harry, ton père a été vraiment horrible après ton départ. Il s'est mis à enlever des points à Gryffondor dès qu'il le pouvait, et il a donné tout plein de retenues sans aucune raison. »

Harry jeta un œil à l'énorme sablier représentant les points de Gryffondor, et vit qu'ils étaient en dernière place.

« Pourquoi, il s'est passé quelque chose? » demanda Harry. Hermione jeta à Ron un regard plein de reproches, et Seamus et Dean firent de même.

Le visage de Ron tourna au rouge vif et il hocha la tête avant d'expliquer, honteux. « Juste après que tu sois parti, je suis allé lui parler et il a fait un truc avec sa baguette et a regardé dans mon esprit, et il a tout vu sur la fête et la fois où j'ai pris la potion contre la douleur avec toi. »

Harry secoua la tête. « C'est injuste. Je suis désolé, mais je crois qu'il est toujours en colère contre moi. Je ne crois pas pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit pour le calmer. »

Tout le monde ronchonna à ces mots. Ils avaient tous espéré que les choses s'améliorent avec le retour de Harry.

« Eh bien, au moins nous n'aurons plus à avoir des cours de Défense avec lui, à partir de maintenant, » annonça Ron.

L'estomac de Harry se serra à l'idée d'avoir des cours de Défense avec Maugrey à tous les jours. Il n'avait pas seulement peur du vieux fou, mais abhorrait tout autant l'idée de recevoir autant de sorts les uns après les autres devant autant de témoins.

Le souper se termina avant même que Harry ne s'en rende compte, et il se dirigea à contrecoeur vers les cachots. Sur son chemin, il se heurta à Malfoy et Crabbe.

Crabbe se mit aussitôt à harceler Harry. « Déjà de retour, Potty? Je vais devoir prévenir mon père de la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-lard. »

Malfoy prit une grande inspiration et secoua la tête face à l'immaturité de cette affirmation. Le père de Crabbe le tuerait s'il savait qu'il se vantait ainsi de l'implication de son père lors de la dernière attaque à Pré-au-lard. « Hey Crabbe, pourquoi ne vas-tu pas commencer ton devoir, » ordonna Malfoy, qui observa l'idiot s'éloigner.

Harry poursuivit son chemin vers les appartements de son père, suivi de Malfoy.

« Alors, comment était l'entraînement avec Maugrey ? » demanda Malfoy en suivant le rythme des pas de Harry.

« C'était nul, mais j'ai beaucoup appris. Assure-toi juste de dire à ton père que je... » Harry s'arrêta aussitôt de parler, se rappelant de ce que Maugrey pourrait lui faire s'il savait que Harry envoyait des messages à Lucius. « Oublie ça, » fit simplement Harry.

« Je ne peux rien dire à mon père, je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis ce jour à Pré-au-lard, mais je ne veux pas le voir de toute façon, » répondit Malfoy avec amertume. « Je veux dire, après ce qu'il a fait à Severus, et tous les autres. »

Harry regarda le Serpentard, cherchant à analyser le niveau de vérité derrière ces mots. Malfoy semblait sincère, mais il devrait jeter un Legilimens sur lui avant de croire le Serpentard. « Ouais, eh bien je n'ai pas eu de nouvelles de Severus depuis que je suis parti non plus, » déclara Harry avec rancune.

Malfoy le regarda avec surprise, et Harry répondit, « Je suppose que je ne suis pas devenu le fils qu'il avait espéré. »

« Pfft, bien sûr! » répliqua Malfoy, sceptique. « Saint Potter. »

Harry secoua la tête. « Tais-toi Malfoy. C'est vrai, il est probablement désolé d'être aux prises avec moi. » Harry ne dit pas aurevoir en laissant Malfoy, bouche bée, dans le couloir menant aux cachots.

Harry fit son entrée dans les cachots et repéra aussitôt son père assis à son bureau. Severus demeura assis alors que Harry marchait vers lui. Harry s'immobilisa devant le bureau de son père, attendant ses ordres.

Severus leva les yeux vers son fils, qui se tenait de façon si formelle devant lui. « S'il-te-plaît, assieds-toi. »

Harry, tendu, prit place sur le coin d'une chaise. Les cachots étaient réchauffés par un feu ronronnant, qui répandait une odeur de bois et de menthe. Harry tenta de se détendre, mais ne parvenait pas à passer outre la colère qu'il ressentait envers Severus et son interminable silence alors qu'il souffrait sous les ordres de Maugrey.

Severus observa son fils un instant. « Il est bon de te revoir à la maison. Je te commanderai de nouveaux vêtements, puisque tu as visiblement beaucoup grandi. »

Harry garda le silence. Il aurait préféré se passer du porridge magique, mais il n'avait évidemment pas son mot à dire sur quoi que ce soit.

« Harry, tu es en colère, » affirma Severus. « Je ne voulais pas t'y envoyer. Tu comprends ma situation, au moins ? » Severus savait que sa lettre avait tout expliqué clairement, mais était troublé par une telle rancune de la part de Harry.

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit Harry sans émotion.

« Veux-tu me raconter ton expérience d'entraînement ? »

« Non, monsieur, » répondit Harry avec froideur. Severus attendit, dans l'espoir que son fils élabore davantage sa réponse, mais lorsque rien d'autre ne vint, il serra les poings avec frustration.

« Maugrey était-il un bon instructeur? »

Comment Harry pouvait-il répondre à cette question sans s'ouvrir et perdre le contrôle de ses émotions? Maugrey lui avait bien enseigné, et il ne perdrait plus jamais son calme. Harry hocha simplement la tête et serra les lèvres.

Severus soupira avec frustration. Il ne pouvait forcer l'adolescent à lui parler davantage.

« Très bien, je vois que cette conversation est à sens unique. Désires-tu dormir dans ta chambre ce soir? »

Les yeux de Harry se posèrent sur les tables, et plus particulièrement les tasses de chocolat chaud et les biscuits qui y étaient posés. Il avait vraiment envie de rester, mais sa colère pour avoir été ignoré tout ce temps prit le dessus. « Non monsieur. »

« Oui, je me disais bien que tu répondrais cela, » répliqua sèchement Severus. « Ton ressentiment envers moi est bien mérité. Malgré tout, je suis désolé que tes sentiments n'aient pas changés. Tu peux y aller. »

Harry se leva et quitta la pièce sans un mot de plus. Il était très irrité que son père assume ainsi qu'il avait déjà compris la raison pour laquelle Severus l'avait envoyé là-bas pour si longtemps, sans même le contacter. Sans même lui pardonner.

Harry grimpa les escaliers en quelques enjambées, en direction de sa chambre, dans l'espoir de se libérer d'un peu de toute cette frustration en se soumettant à un tel exercice. Lorsqu'il mit les pieds dans la tour des Gryffondor, il se trouva aussitôt assailli de questions sur sa longue absence. Après une demi-heure d'interrogation par ses camarades de classe, il se surpris à regretter de ne pas être resté dans les cachots. Tout le monde voulait le voir effectuer les nouveaux sorts qu'il avait appris. Il parvint éventuellement à leur dire qu'il était épuisé et qu'il devait aller se coucher.

Ses camarades de chambre le regardait avec prudence, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'il utilise ses nouveaux sorts sur eux. Cela le dérangea de voir Neville frémir de peur après avoir accidentellement fait tomber l'une de ses photos sur le sol. Qu'est-ce que Londubat croyait qu'il allait lui faire? Harry fut soulagé lorsqu'il put enfin fermer ses rideaux et dormir.

Cette nuit-là, il fut réveillé par un terrible cauchemar dont il ne parvint toutefois pas à se rappeler. Il avait été bien conscient que sa connexion avec Voldemort avait été interrompue pendant son séjour au campement secret. Maintenant qu'il était de retour à Poudlard, il pouvait sentir le mal qui cherchait à s'infiltrer dans ses pensées à nouveau. Il éleva ses murs d'Occlumencie de nouveau, et se sentit aussitôt mieux.

Il ne parvenait pas à dormir et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour inspecter ses blessures. Il releva son chandail et observa les ecchymoses et blessures qui ne cessaient pas de faire mal. Il devait chercher à mettre la main sur les ingrédients pour un baume de soin. Peut-être pourrait-il en « emprunter » dans les armoires de Severus. Ce n'était pas comme s'il allait faire quoi que ce soit de mal en concoctant cette potion.

**§*&o&*§**

Le matin suivant, pendant le petit déjeuner, Maugrey s'avança vers la table des Gryffondor et aboya : « Potter! »

Aussitôt, Harry se leva et fit face à l'homme. « Oui, monsieur. » Ses amis s'échangèrent des regards, alarmés.

« Je veux que vous vous prépariez pour une mission de combat pendant votre période libre. Je vous contacterai lorsque nous serons prêts. Nous ferons une démonstration pour le professeur Dumbledore et le ministre Fudge, ainsi que quelques autres. » Maugrey observa l'adolescent, qui ne semblait aucunement intéressé à l'idée de « performer » devant un public.

« Oui monsieur, » se retint Harry, abhorrant la tâche qui l'attendait.

Maugrey se dirigea vers la table des professeurs, plus qu'excité à l'idée de pavaner les nouvelles habiletés de son apprenti. Severus observa l'échange avec dédain. Il détestait voir Harry se faire utiliser comme une attraction touristique. Lorsque Maugrey avait proposé l'idée la nuit dernière, il n'avait accepté qu'à la seule condition que Harry soit aussi d'accord.

Il était évident par la réponse du jeune homme que ce dernier ne s'opposerait pas une demande venant de Maugrey. Severus devrait surveiller Maugrey de près.

Harry vit son père s'approcher de la table des Gryffondor. « Harry, si à tout moment tu désires mettre fin à cette démonstration, tu n'as qu'à demander. Je serai aussi présent, dans les gradins. »

« Les gradins? Monsieur, où aura lieu la démonstration? »

« Maugrey a choisi le stade qui a servi au Tournois des Trois Sorciers. Il croit que ce sera plus sécuritaire, » répondit Severus avec condescendance, visiblement énervé par le choix de Maugrey.

Harry ravala sa salive avec difficulté. Maugrey devait avoir prévu quelque chose de massif pour avoir besoin d'un tel endroit. Soudainement, Harry souhaita ne pas avoir mangé, son estomac se serrant dans son ventre. Il s'assura toutefois de paraître confiant lorsqu'il poursuivit : « Merci, monsieur. » Il n'avait pas besoin des fausses émotions de Severus. Où avait été cet homme lors des six dernières semaines, alors qu'il se faisait jeter des sorts à longueur de journée?

**§*&o&*§**

Lorsque le petit déjeuner fut terminé, Hermione et Harry se rendirent à leur cours de potions. Ils prirent place à l'arrière de la classe afin de donner à Harry une pause de tous ces regards admiratifs. Il savait qu'il avait grandi, mais pourquoi tout le monde devait-il en faire tout un plat? Il devait emprunter les uniformes de Ron parce que les siens étaient désormais trop petits. Le tissu de l'uniforme avait été rendu mince par de nombreux lavages et le collet était tout usé, mais il lui allait comme un gant, au grand plaisir de Harry.

Severus fit son entrée dans la salle de classe et repéra aussitôt son fils assis à l'arrière. Il commença son cours sur la potion avancée qu'ils devaient concocter pour aujourd'hui, tout en observant son fils du coin de l'oeil.

Une fois les explications terminées, Harry rassembla ses ingrédients et se mit à préparer la potion. Hermione pouvait voir la différence entre les anciennes et nouvelles méthodes de travail de son ami. Il était efficace et très précis dans tout ce qu'il faisait. Ses mains travaillaient comme si elles avaient été programmées pour couper avec précision.

Severus se fraya un chemin autour de la classe, jetant quelques réprimandes ici et là. Il s'arrêta devant le chaudron de Harry et en regarda le contenu avec incrédulité. Comment Harry avait-il pu s'améliorer aussi rapidement? S'il n'avait pas vu son fils la concocter lui-même, il n'aurait pas cru que cela pouvait vraiment être sa potion.

Harry ne leva pas les yeux vers son père, et ne lui jeta pas même le moindre coup d'oeil. Il bloqua ses émotions et se concentra sur sa tâche, tel qu'on le lui avait appris. Tupin avait été un instructeur de potions très difficile, lui faisant recommencer dès que tout n'était pas coupé à la perfection. Il ajouta le dernier ingrédient, puis se mit à mélanger.

« Tu t'es amélioré. Tu t'es entraîné, je peux le voir, » affirma Severus. Il attendit que Harry lui fasse le moindre signe, mais ce dernier l'ignora complètement.

« Monsieur Potter, je vous parle, » dit Severus, sévèrement.

Harry pinça les lèvres avant de répondre : « Que voulez-vous que je vous dise, monsieur? »

« 'Merci papa, ce serait bien, » répondit Severus avec sarcasme, regardant son fils lever les yeux vers lui avec mépris.

« Je n'ai pas le droit de vous appeler ''papa'' en classe. Ce sont vos règles, monsieur, » répliqua Harry avec froideur.

« Très bien alors, j'annule cette règle. »

« Merci papa, » fit Harry, sans la moindre trace de sentiment, tout en fixant Severus droit dans les yeux.

Severus tourna les talons et s'éloigna, ses robes virevoltant derrière lui. Il détestait la façon avec laquelle ils interagissaient l'un avec l'autre. Harry était si formel, si vide d'émotions. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les choses ainsi. Il voulait ravoir son fils.

Lorsque le cours fut terminé, il annonça : « Potter, restez. » Hermione offrit un sourire encourageant à son ami, mais s'arrêta avant de poser une main sur son bras.

Harry prit une grande inspiration, cherchant à se calmer pour le sermon qu'il allait certainement recevoir. Il rangea ses livres dans son sac et attendit patiemment devant le bureau de son père que le dernier étudiant ait quitté la pièce.

Lorsque la porte fut fermée, Severus agita sa baguette, installant un sort de silence, puis contourna son bureau jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve du même côté que son fils. Il regarda l'adolescent furieux et chercha quelque chose à lui dire qui pourrait réparer les dommages apportés à leur relation.

« Harry, nous devons mette le passé derrière nous, » dit Severus d'une voix beaucoup plus douce. Lorsque Harry ne répondit pas, il sentit l'irritation s'installer, devant un garçon aussi têtu. « Je sais que tu as une période libre en ce moment, je voudrais que tu restes ici et que nous parlions. »

Harry se tint droit, « Professeur Maugrey m'a demandé de me préparer pour une _démonstration_, monsieur. »

« La démonstration de Maugrey est le moindre de mes soucis, » dit Severus avec amertume.

« Mais il s'agissait d'un ordre très clair, » déclara Harry avec une touche de panique que Severus remarqua.

Severus secoua la tête. « Mes _ordres_ sont plus importants que les _requêtes_ de Maugrey. Je suis ton _père_, l'as-tu oublié? »

Harry prit une grande inspiration, sentant la colère monter en lui. « Ce n'est pas moi qui ai oublié. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire? »

« Rien, monsieur, » répondit Harry en ravalant sa colère à nouveau.

La douleur des blessures que Maugrey lui avait infligées resurgit, et il réajusta son sac sur son épaule. Harry changea de sujet et demanda : « Monsieur, verriez-vous un inconvénient à ce que je prépare une potion pendant ma retenue? »

_Retenue?_songea Severus avec amertume. Toutefois, il se contenta de répliquer : « Non, fais à ta guise. » Le soudain changement de sujet ne lui avait pas échappé. Il aborderait le sujet à nouveau avant que Harry ne parte.

Il observa son fils se diriger vers la pièce de rangement et en revenir avec des ingrédients plein les mains. Il prit place à son bureau et se mit à corriger quelques copies, tout en jetant quelques coups d'oeil à Harry. Le garçon semblait préparer un baume guérisseur. Il observa Harry attentivement, se demandant pour quelles raisons il pouvait bien avoir besoin de ce baume. Harry semblait plus en forme que jamais.

« Puis-je demander pour quelles raisons as-tu besoin de ce baume guérisseur? »

Harry était si concentré par sa concoction qu'il sursauta en entendant la voix de Severus.

« De l'entraînement, monsieur, » répliqua Harry, comme si cela aurait dû être évident.

Severus fronça les sourcils. « Oui, j'imagine que Maugrey est très sévère. »

Harry lui jeta un regard étrange, que Severus ne parvint pas à déchiffrer. « Oui monsieur, il l'est. »

Lorsque Harry eut terminé, il versa le baume dans une fiole. Severus s'avança et inspecta la potion. Elle était parfaite, il n'aurait pas fait mieux lui-même. « C'est parfait, » affirma-t-il, comme si une idée venait tout juste de lui traverser l'esprit. « Tu en as préparées beaucoup d'autres comme celle-ci avant? »

« Oui monsieur, » fit Harry d'une voix stable.

« J'aimerais en savoir davantage sur ton entraînement. Est-ce que Maugrey t'as déjà... fait du mal, de quelque façon que ce soit? » Severus fut renversé par le regard colérique que Harry lui offrit.

Harry ignorait comment répondre à cette question. Severus avait certainement été mis au courant des techniques d'entraînement de Maugrey. Comment pouvait-il lui poser une telle question?

Il décide de répondre honnêtement. « Oui monsieur. »

« Et de quelle manière t'a-t-il fait du mal? » demanda Severus avec fermeté.

Harry ricana et secoua la tête. « Vous l'ignorez vraiment... ou vous essayez juste de savoir à quel point j'ai échoué? »

Severus ignorait complètement à quoi le garçon faisait référence. « Harry, est-ce que Maugrey te faisait du mal lorsque tu ne répondais pas à ses attentes? » demanda Severus, sentant la colère lui monter à la tête.

Severus ne savait-il donc vraiment rien des horribles séances d'entraînement? Harry haussa les épaules, trop honteux pour avouer combien de fois il avait dû subir les punitions de Maugrey.

Severus agrippa le bras de Harry et remonta sa manche avec délicatesse. La peau était recouverte d'ecchymoses de toutes les couleurs. L'une d'entre elles sur son avant-bras semblait sur le point d'éclater, avec tout ce sang retenu sous la peau. « C'est lui qui a fait ça! »

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Oui monsieur. Et vous étiez certainement au courant de ses méthodes! » dit Harry avec amertume.

« Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit? Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas contacté, Harry! » Severus était en colère, contre Harry pour lui avoir caché cela, contre lui-même pour ne pas s'être davantage renseigné sur l'entraînement, et contre Maugrey pour avoir eu l'audace de faire du mal à son fils.

« Mais je vous ai contacté! Ce que je faisais n'était jamais assez bien pour que je sois pardonné, mais j'ai fait de mon mieux! Ce n'était juste jamais assez bien pour vous! » hurla Harry avec frustration. Pourquoi Severus ne comprenait-il pas qu'il avait vraiment essayé, qu'il avait donné tout ce qu'il avait?

« Que veux-tu dire, tu m'as contacté? As-tu reçu le miroir? » demanda Severus, alors que tout commençait soudainement à avoir du sens. Maugrey avait-il caché les lettres destinées à son fils? Il fouilla dans sa poche, à la recherche du miroir, mais se rappela l'avoir laissé dans son bureau suite au retour de Harry.

« Reste ici, » ordonna Severus, avant de s'éclipser dans son bureau.

Harry était si confus. Il n'avait aucune idée de quel miroir Severus parlait. C'est à ce moment qu'un elfe de maison fit son apparition dans la salle de classe, l'inquiétude visible sur son visage.

« Monsieur Potter, vous venir avec moi! Professeur Maugrey très fâché! Lui m'avoir donné ce port-o-loin, et lui attendre! »

Avant que Harry n'ait la moindre chance d'informer Severus de son départ, il sentit l'effet du port-o-loin, qui l'entraînait hors de la pièce.

Severus revint avec le miroir semblable à celui qu'il avait envoyé à son fils. Il balaya la pièce du regard et, dès qu'il vit que son fils n'y était plus, se mit à sa recherche.

**À suivre**


	47. Démonstration

**Titre Anglais :** Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français :** Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Chapitre traduit par :** 77Hildegard

**Bêta traductrice :**

**Bêta Correctrice :**

**Rasing :** T

**État de la fic en anglais :** Fini (53 chap)

**État de la fic en français :** 47 **Traduction :** FINI

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

**Chapitre 47 Démonstration **

Harry sentit le portoloin l'emporter loin de la classe de potions et de son père. Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir qu'il se tenait debout dans une tente. Heureusement, ce n'était pas la tente de l'endroit secret. Non c'était la tente où il avait attendu lors de la première tâche du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, deux ans auparavant. Harry regarda autour de lui se rappelant l'excitation et l'anxiété de ce jour-là, il y a si longtemps. Il se rappela des souvenirs frais de Cédric et combattant le dragon pour obtenir l'œuf d'or.

« Où diable étais-tu allé ! » grogna Moody et soudainement Harry réalisa qu'il n'était pas seul dans la tente.

Harry regarda l'ex-Auror dans les yeux, sentant fuser et le saisir « J'étais avec mon père, monsieur, il m'avait ordonné de rester avec lui pendant mon jour de congé. Il m'attendait dans les cachots »

Moody secoua la tête « Bienfait d'attendre. Au-moins il ne sera pas ici » Puis il commença à donner des recommandations à Harry sur ses boucliers et de rester constamment en alerte. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils furent rejoints par Tonks, Tupin et Shacklbolt. Moody se dirigea vers la sortie de la tente pour aller vérifier le stade.

Harry se tourna vers Tonks « Je ne connais pas toutes ces personnes avec qui vous êtes venu aujourd'hui. Que diable Moody a-t-il prévu pour moi aujourd'hui ? »

Tonks lui donna un petit sourire « Il semble que le ministre Fudge veut savoir si ses Aurors ont vraiment travaillé pendant leur absence. Il nous a prêté à Dumbledore pour te former et maintenant il sent qu'il a le droit de voir ce que nous avons accompli. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, nous avons dépassé toutes les attentes. Il suffit d'aller là-bas et de lui donner le meilleur de toi-même.

Moody revint dans la tente et donna les instructions à Harry. Son objectif était d'affronter tous les Aurors.

Harry acquiesça, puis sorti par la porte de la tente. Il regarda autour de lui les rochers escarpés, en se demandant si Moody avait mis des pièges pour lui. Il leva les yeux dans les gradins et son sang se glaça. Non seulement il y avait Dumbledore, Fudge et le professeur McGonagal qui le regardait, mais tout le côté gauche des gradins était rempli. Il apparut que la moitié des étudiants de Poudlard étaient là ainsi que tous les membres de l'ordre. Il ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer.

La seule chose qu'il savait, c'est qu'il allait être attaqué de tous les côtés. Harry prit immédiatement la position de combat se baissant et zigzagant entre les rochers. Il était occupé à bloquer quand il pouvait et tirer ses *Eclairs* quand il put avoir une ouverture, une vision plus claire. Les trois Aurors lancèrent leurs sorts en même temps sur lui. Il invoqua son bouclier rebondissant et les sorts ricochèrent et repartir vers leurs lanceurs. Il y avait énormément de cris dans les gradins, mais Harry les ignora pour se concentrer sur la localisation de Moody.

Moody applaudi avec tout le monde quand il vit que Potter se défendait contre les trois Aurors en même temps. Il tira une succession rapide d'une malédiction contraignante et regarda le garçon les détourner en toute simplicité. Il avait utilisé un sort qu'il n'avait pas appris à bloquer à Potter, mais le garçon bloqua l'attaque avec succès.

Harry se libéra en quelques secondes et décida d'aller près de Moody. Il grimpa sur les rochers tout en maintenant son bouclier. Il ne remarqua pas qu'il était en train de marcher tout droit dans un piège. Il fut soudainement en lévitation et tomba dans une profonde fosse avec une énorme pierre qui s'avançait vers lui. Les quatre Aurors tiraient à nouveau à ras le sol un *Eclairs* vers Harry. Harry fit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait auparavant, il maintint son bouclier tout en transformant la pierre en escalier. Il lui fallut toute sa concentration possible.

Il imagina les escaliers tout en maintenant son bouclier en place. Son bouclier commençait à faiblir et un *Eclair* perça son bouclier. Il était couvert d'araignées ! Il laissa tomber son bouclier pour lancer un sort contre les araignées.

Moody profita de ce moment pour bondir sur l'adolescent. Il avait à l'esprit de pousser Harry dans ses retranchements pour qu'il appelle sa magie instinctive. C'était la raison principale d'être ici dans ce lieu protégé. Il espérait prouver à tout le monde et particulièrement à Fudge qu'il arrivait à puiser dans l'incroyable pouvoir d'Harry.

Harry était enfin libre des araignées et s'apprêtait à mettre son bouclier en place quand il fut frappé par la * Souffle du Guerrier *. Il ne pouvait pas croire que Moody lui ferait cela. Moody savait qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre la potion de la douleur pour le soulager. Harry était livide face au non-respect de Moody pour son bien-être.

Il fallut toute la concentration qu'il avait pour transformer le granit en escalier. Il entendit la foule lancer des acclamations pendant qu'il courait dans les escaliers se mettre à l'abri. Harry couru derrière un rocher géant et tenta de récupérer. L'objectif était de vaincre les quatre Aurors. Il réfléchit à un plan et partit vers Tupin en premier.

Harry savait que Tupin essayerait de se faufiler derrière lui, il attendit qu'elle fut assez proche avant de lui lancer un sort au visage. La bataille dura quelques secondes avant que l'Aurors ne soit enveloppée comme une momie. Harry se courba et roula sur le sol quand un autre *Eclair* fut lancé sur lui par Shacklebolt. Il savait que Shacklebolt était son plus dur adversaire, alors il essaya de se rappeler tout ce que l'Auror lui avait appris à propos du combat. Harry vint à la conclusion que la seule façon de gagner contre l'homme était d'utiliser ces propres sorts contre lui. La bataille était difficile à disputer avant qu'un des boucliers de Shacklebolt ne glisse et qu'Harry en profite pour attaquer. Tout comme Shacklebolt fut frapper par un simple *Stupefix* Harry fut frappé par derrière par Tonks.

Il lutta contre le sort qui fixait son corps pour se libérer, mais Tonks augmenta la puissance du sort. Moody vient près d'elle et ils commencèrent à lancer un sort qui fut pire que tout pour Harry de ce qu'il avait ressenti au part avant. Harry n'essaya pas de réagir à la douleur, mais il sentait qu'il était au bord de la perte de conscience. Il entendit Tonks crier à Moody d'arrêter les liens car le corps commençait à s'assouplir. Puis il crut entendre la voix de son père. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, il sentit sa magie s'accumuler à l'intérieur de lui. Le sol trembla et les gens dans les tribunes commencèrent à crier. Soudain sa magie se libéra et une lumière blanche aveuglante jahit hors de lui. Moody et Tonks reçurent l'éclair, mais heureusement les gens dans les tribunes étaient à l'abri de toute répercussion.

Le sort qui était sorti sans contrôle de son corps se stoppa quand il vit Tonks chuter. Harry s'assit et regarda autour de lui. Il vit que Moody et Tonks étaient allongé sur le sol. Il avança sur ses jambes tremblantes vers Tonks. Il ne pouvait pas dire si elle était morte ou simplement inconsciente. Son cœur battait dans sa poitrine quand il s'approcha d'elle. Les gradins étaient silencieux comme si tout le monde attendait de voir si les Aurors étaient encore vivants. Oh Merlin l'avait-elle tué avec sa magie incontrôlée ?

Harry pouvait voir une forme noir avancer jusqu'à lui. Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux et réussit à peine à dire le mot *Ennervate* Tonks resta immobile. Ses mains tremblaient tellement qu'il dû saisir sa baguette avec les deux mains avant de réessayer. Comment avait-il pu faire cela ? Il ne voulait pas être responsable autre mort. Oh Merlin que c'était-il passé ? Il regarda sur sa gauche et vit Moody commencer à s'agiter. Il sentit une main ferme sur son épaule.

« Calme-toi fils. Laisse-moi faire » déclara Severus aussi calmement possible. Il était très secoué après avoir été témoin de la magie incontrôlée. Il avait essayé d'arrêter la démonstration. Il avait été jusqu'à arrêter *l'Eclair* de Moody qu'il lançait sur son fils quand la magie incontrôlée d'Harry était arrivée.

Severus pointa sa baguette vers l'Auror aux cheveux bleus tout en criant *Ennervate*

Tonks gémit et porta une main à sa tête. Harry laissa échapper un profond soupir qu'il avait retenu. Il essaya de se lever, mais il commença à perdre conscience. La dernière chose dont il se souvenait était la foule applaudir et les bras de son père le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe.

**§*&o&*§**

La lumière entrant par les fenêtres était si brillante qu'Harry cligna des yeux et su immédiatement qu'il était à l'infirmerie. Il s'assit et regarda Tonks. Allait elle bien ou lui avait fait du mal ? Il saisit ses lunettes sur la table de nuit et les posa sur son nez. Il pouvait voir une forme couchée dans le lit en face de lui avec les cheveux bleus.

Il balança lentement ses jambes sur le côté du lit, sa tête lui tournait et il avança lentement vers l'Auror. Il vit aussi Moody endormi dans un lit dans un coin. L'ex-Auror avait appuyé sa fausse jambe contre une chaise et il ronflait assez fort pour faire trembler les fenêtres.

Harry se tenait près de Tonks et la regardait dormir avec un visage paisible. Elle papillonna des yeux et le regarda.

« Bonjour » dit Tonks d'une voix endormie en regardant l'adolescent anxieux.

« Salut » dit Harry en la regardant avec inquiétude.

« Je vais bien Harry, tu peux te détendre maintenant » déclara-t-elle avec un sourire. « Prends un siège, nous avons besoin de parler »

Harry tira une chaise et s'assit nerveusement. « Tonks, je suis désolé. Moi-même je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé »

Tonks leva une main pour qu'Harry arrête de s'excuser. « Harry ce n'est pas ta faute tu sais ? Je pense que Moody t'as poussé dans tes retranchements exprès »

Au regard confus d'Harry, elle poursuivi « Je pense que Moody tentait d'obtenir que t'a magie instinctive sorte. Il a essayé de puiser la magie à ce moment-là. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter à cet instant pour l'empêcher de lancer les *Eclairs*, mais il essayait de te pousser dans tes protections. »

« Mais… comment savait-il ? Comment savait-il que cela serait possible ? »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il savait. » dit Tonks tristement. « Je suis désolé, je t'ai lancé cette malédiction et je n'avais aucune idée qu'il allait tirer sur toi les *Eclairs*

Harry secoua la tête : « C'est rien, je suis juste content que je ne vous ai ….. pas… vous savez…. Tuée »

L'Aurore aux cheveux bleus ri « Non, je pense que je vais devoir rester un moment à l'infirmerie avant de pouvoir sortir »

Les portes de l'infirmerie s'ouvrirent et le directeur entra en faisant un clin d'œil.

« Ah ! Harry tu es réveillé. Tonks bonjour » dit Dumbledore joyeusement en arrivant près du lit.

« Bonjour Monsieur » répondirent à la fois Tonks et Harry

« Cela a été une impressionnante démonstration de magie que tu as effectué mon garçon ! Tu as réussi à impressionner Fudge en le laissant muet quelques secondes » déclara Dumbledore avec un sourire.

Harry haussa les épaules en recevant le compliment, il était heureux que le directeur ne soit pas en colère contre lui.

Les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et cette fois Severus entra avec une mine renfrogné et il se dirigea vers eux. Harry s'était immédiatement levé et fit face à son père la tête haute mais très nerveux.

Severus ignora grossièrement Tonks et Dumbledore et s'adressa à Harry « Madame Pomfrey dit que tu peux continuer à récupérer dans nos appartements. Viens »

Harry regarda Tonks puis Dumbledore avant de revenir près de son lit pour prendre sa robe de sorcier. Il n'était pas sûr si Severus était en colère contre lui ou contre tout le monde. Il mit sa robe par-dessus son pyjama et enfila ses pantoufles. Severus passa un bras sur ses épaules et le conduit vers la sortie. Harry coincé par le bras de son père, ignorait à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Dumbledore prit la parole avant qu'ils ne quittent l'infirmerie.

« Severus, nous avons tous pensé que nous faisions le bon choix »

Severus cessa de marché. Ils se retournèrent tous les deux et il fixa le directeur.

« Albus, je prends l'entière responsabilité de ma part dans cette formation. J'ai négligé de veiller sur Harry et de vérifier qu'il était traité avec respect. Cependant, je ne permettrai pas que mon fils reste dans l'école de Moody. J'ai l'intention de ramener Harry au manoir aujourd'hui »

« Severus, vous avez déjà infligé un châtiment sévère à Moody. Je doute qu'il touche Harry encore une fois. » déclara Dumbledore en regardant l'ex-Auror endormis. Harry regarda Severus avec des yeux ronds, plein de questions, mais son père secoua la tête. Il regarda le lit dans le coin et remarqua que Moody avait le bras et la tête bandés. Qu'avait fait Severus ?

« Albus, mon fils est revenu à la maison avec des contusions profondes couvrants ses bras et ses jambes. Puis je viens de découvrir qu'il n'avait aucun moyen de me contacter pour me faire savoir qu'il était maltraité. En plus de cela Moody a retenu mon courrier ainsi que celui d'Harry pour moi. Sans parler du *Souffle du Guerrier* qu'il a reçu de la part de cet homme et je ne sais quoi d'autre de ce qu'il a souffert aux mains de ce fou. Ne me demandez de permettre à Moody de rester comme professeur ou même dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Il ne sera jamais admis dans la même pièce que mon fils à nouveau » dit Severus en se dirigeant vers la porte avec Harry à ses côtés.

Ils ne parlèrent pas sur le chemin qui les menait vers les cachots. Quand ils arrivèrent dans les appartements de Severus, le ton de la voix de Severus avait changé et il demanda gentiment « Préfères-tu te reposer sur le canapé ou dans ta chambre ? »

« Le canapé ça ira » dit Harry en se laissant tomber lourdement sur les coussins. Il était si épuisé, la magie incontrôlée lui avait tellement pris d'énergie qu'il se recroquevilla sur son côté et laissa glisser ses pantoufles sur le sol.

Severus le regarda avec inquiétude avant de prendre sa baguette et l'agita pour faire apparaître un pot de thé et une assiette de biscuit. Il s'assit sur le bord du canapé et instinctivement, leva sa main pour pousser les cheveux en arrière sur le front de son fils. Harry s'éloigna de son touché et s'assit. Quelle que soit la formation de Moody avait donné, cela avait grandement affecté le garçon.

« Je suis désolé » dit Severus. « je devais veiller sur toi pendant ton absence. J'ai le regret de dire que je ne suis pas très doué en paternité »

Harry ne savait pas quoi répondre à cela. Il avait besoin de temps pour traiter toutes les nouvelles informations.

Severus se leva et alla à son bureau. Il revint avec une petite pile de lettres attachées ensemble avec un ruban. Et les tendit à Harry « Elles ont été écrite pour toi. Ce sont les lettres que je t'avais envoyé pendant ton absence. S'il te plait note les dates quand tu les liras »

Severus tenait toujours une lettre et Harry remarqua que c'était la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyé, il avait reconnu sa propre écriture sur le devant.

Severus souleva la lettre et regarda Harry dans les yeux avant de dire « Je te pardonne. Je t'ai pardonné le jour où je t'ai envoyé là-bas. Je n'ai jamais eu grand-chose, mais je suis fier de t'appeler mon fils. Nous parlerons une fois que tu auras lu toutes ces lettres »

Severus résista à toucher le visage d'Harry et descendit dans son laboratoire en laissant l'adolescent sur ses propos.

Harry ouvrit la première lettre et commença à la lire. C'était la première lettre que Severus lui avait écrite et le miroir était encore dans l'enveloppe. Il se sentit étouffé par les aimables paroles de son père. Il lut dans la suivant que Severus lui demandait de le contacter. Donc tout le temps où il était de retour au camp à s'entrainer comme un fou, son père était de retour à Poudlard à se demander pourquoi il n'avait pas utilisé le miroir !

La lettre suivante, Harry se senti encore plus mal. Son père lui demandait de lui donner une chance de plus de pouvoir parler avec lui ce-soir-là. Il était content d'être loin de Moody, parce que si l'homme avait été dans la pièce à ce moment il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il l'aurait blessé.

Harry leva lentement le miroir vers son visage et cria « Papa »

Severus senti le miroir vibre et entendit l'appel de son fils. Au lieu d'utiliser le miroir, il décida de voir le visage d'Harry en face. Ils avaient tellement de choses à se dire tant de choses à rattraper.

**À suivre**


	48. Rétrospective

**Titre Anglais :** Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français :** Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Chapitre traduit par :** 77Hildegard

**Bêta traductrice :**

**Bêta Correctrice :**

**Rasing :** T

**État de la fic en anglais :** Fini (53 chap)

**État de la fic en français :** 47 **Traduction :** FINI

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

**Chapitre 47 ****Rétrospective**

Severus retourna dans le salon avec l'espoir que le malentendu serait bientôt dissipé, il fut donc surpris de voir de la colère dans les yeux de son fils.

Harry qui était assis se redressa avant de dire à son père :

« J'ai fais une erreur. J'ai pensé que vous ne m'aviez pas pardonné toutes ces choses stupides que j'ai pu faire, et j'ai aussi cru que vous n'aviez pas le sentiment que j'avais su gagner votre pardon. »

À ce moment Severus était sur le point de l'interrompre mais Harry leva la main et secoua la tête.

« Monsieur s'il vous plaît, laissez moi finir. »

Severus croisa les bras et fit signe à Harry de continuer.

« Maintenant, je comprends que j'étais réellement pardonné », il sortit la première lettre de Severus alors qu'il continuait ses explications. « Mais... Pourquoi m'avoir laissé là bas si longtemps, sans même vérifier que j'allais bien ? Je sais que vous pensiez que j'avais le miroir et que j'aurais pu vous contacter à n'importe quel moment mais... Pensez vous réellement que j'ai un cœur de pierre, au point de vous ignorer ? » La voix de Harry, si calme au début, avait pris quelques octaves vers la fin du discours.

Severus se pencha et plaça sa main sur le dos de celle de Harry. Le jeune garçon la retira brusquement mais garda son regard ancré dans celui de son père. Severus prit une profonde inspiration avant de commencer :

« Harry, j'ai failli à mon devoir. Quand je regarde en arrière maintenant je sais que je n'aurais jamais du compter sur Maugrey. J'étais responsable de ton bien-être et je l'ai confié à quelqu'un d'autre. Mes compétences parentales laissent à désirer, J'en suis bien conscient. J'ai vraiment cru que tu m'en voulais toujours de t'avoir envoyé là bas, et que c'était pour cette raison que tu avais choisi de ne pas me contacter. »

Harry sentit la colère monter d'un cran en entendant cela.

« Bien, si vous pensiez que j'étais toujours en colère dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas être venu pour essayer d'en parler avec moi ? Vous m'avez laissé seul avec un fou pendant 6 semaines Severus ! Vous n'êtes même pas venu voir si j'allais bien ! »

Severus se rapprocha encore un peu plus et essaya de placer sa main sur l'épaule de son fils mais il la lui repoussait aussitôt. Il se rappela alors ce que Mme Fairchild lui avait dit quand elle était revenue du camp. 'Harry semble en très bonne santé mais je trouve son obéissance à Maugrey un peu troublante.'. À ce moment, Severus avait cru que Harry essayait de réussir au mieux le programme, mais maintenant il savait qu'il en était autrement. Le garçon avait sûrement été réduit à obéir, par on se sait quel moyen suffisamment douloureux, pour le faire marcher au pas. Les regrets et la colère montaient en lui si bien qu'il dû prendre une profonde inspiration et se concentrer sur la relation à reconstruire entre lui et son fils.

« Harry, je ne t'ai pas abandonné. J'ai placé ma confiance en la mauvaise personne mais je ne t'ai pas abandonné ! Tu peux quand même voir une différence entre les deux ? »

« NON ! Vous m'avez laissé là bas ! Vous ne saviez même pas ce qui était en train de m'arriver, vous m'avez simplement laissé là bas ! »

À ce moment là, la colère de Harry avait atteint un tel degré qu'il ne se préoccupait plus de savoir comment ses mots allaient affecter son père. Il reprit ses esprits quand il vit l'horreur sur le visage de son père, mais il se sentait toujours profondément blessé. Il reprit d'une voix plus calme :

« J'ai changé Severus, et je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit pour le mieux. Je peux sentir le changement en moi, comme s'il était visible. Quand j'étais là bas, j'ai dû taire mes sentiments pour vous afin de survivre. »

« De survivre, Harry ? » Demanda Severus. Il n'avait jamais senti de telles émotions le traverser. Qu'était il en train de lui dire ? Qu'il ne voulait plus d'un père ?

« Oui Monsieur, survivre au fait d'avoir été laissé sur le côté une fois de plus. »

La phrase semblait flotter dans l'air entre eux deux. Cette fois ci, Severus s'empara de la main de Harry et ne la lâcha plus, même quand Harry essaya de la lui retirer.

« Je ne te laisserais pas faire ça ! Je ne vais pas te perdre à cause d'un malentendu et de mes piètres qualités de père. J'ai fais une horrible erreur, mais tu es bien loin de la réalité si tu crois que je t'ai abandonné. »

Harry retira brusquement sa main de celles de son père mais Severus la reprit instantanément.

« Non Harry, non. » Lui dit il d'une voix ferme, mais douce. « Je ne compte pas gâcher une minute de plus sur des malentendus. Tu dois comprendre que si j'avais appris que Maugrey te traitait de la sorte, je serais apparu dans l'instant. Je pensais que tu t'en sortais mieux sans moi. Et maintenant, tout comme tu m'as demandé de te pardonner, c'est mon tour de te demander pardon, mon fils. »

Harry voulait, il voulait vraiment lui pardonner mais il lui était arrivé tellement de choses. Et même s'il est vrai que Maugrey avait gardé la lettre, Severus aurait dû venir voir comment il allait, non ? Mais, qui pouvait il être pour refuser de pardonner après ce qu'il avait lui même fait ? Il ne pouvait pas être de nouveau seul, pas après avoir connu ce que c'était que d'avoir un père.

Harry baissa la tête avant de dire doucement :

« De toute ma vie, je n'ai eu personne sur qui compter, personne pour s'occuper de moi. Mais depuis que vous m'avez sauvé cette nuit là, de chez les Dursley pour la première fois, j'ai senti que je serais capable de survivre à ma destinée, contre Voldemort. Grâce à vous, j'ai senti que je pouvais compter sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi-même. J'ai besoin de ce sentiment Severus. Maugrey n'a pas réussi à me retirer ça, même s'il a essayé de son mieux. »

Severus failli émettre un grognement de frustration quand il pensa à tout ce qu'il avait laissé faire à son fils.

« Je suis heureux d'apprendre qu'il y a toujours de la place pour un parent dans ta vie. Aussi incapable que je puisse être en temps que tel, je ne cesse de vouloir être ton père. On va s'en sortir Harry. » Il attendit quelques instants avant de lui relâcher la main.

Harry se sentait bien mieux maintenant qu'il avait pu dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il s'étira et bailla. Severus sourit devant cette spontanéité. Le jeune homme ressemblait au petit garçon qu'il était toujours.

« Pourquoi ne ferais tu pas une petite sieste avant que nous partions pour le manoir Rogue ? Je dois encore travailler sur quelques potions avant de partir. »

« Oui monsieur. Nous allons y rester combien de temps ? »

« Juste pour le week-end, à moins qu'Albus ne refuse de se débarrasser de Fol Oeil. » Il avait dit ça avec mépris. Il essaya de ne pas se remémorer à quel point il avait été furieux quand il avait vu pour la première fois les bleus sur les bras et les jambes de Harry. Il avait donné à Maugrey une 'leçon' dont il était sur qu'il se souviendrait.

« Que lui avait vous fait, Monsieur ? »

Severus éluda la question et secoua la tête

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Harry voulait vraiment savoir ce qu'il en était, mais il décida d'attendre et de demander à Ron ce qu'il s'était passé.

« Pensez vous vraiment que le Directeur va demander à Maugrey de partir ? » Demanda Harry, plein d'espoirs. Il ne pouvait imaginer retourner en classe avec cet homme après ce qu'il lui avait fait.

« Il le fera si il veut nous voir revenir. Toutefois, ce n'est pas la peine de t'en inquiéter. Je suis là maintenant et je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Maugrey t'approcher de nouveau à moins de 20 mètres. »

Severus passa la main dans les cheveux de son fils. Il avait misérablement manqué à son devoir de père et avait tellement à faire pour y remédier.

« Avez vous pu voir une partie de la démonstration Monsieur ? » Harry y avait fait de son mieux, et jusqu'à l'incident de la magie incontrôlée il était fier de sa prestation.

« J'ai pu, en effet. Tu as fait quelques progrès, que ce soit avec tes blocages ou tes sorts, mais peut être devrions nous travailler les duels quand nous serons au manoir ce week end ? »

La moue d'Harry laissa transparaître sa tristesse face à l'apparent reproche de son père. Il avait réellement donné tout ce qu'il pouvait durant cette présentation, mais les parades et sorts de duel étaient vraiment durs à effectuer. Il savait qu'il aurait à pratiquer ces mouvements de combat pour s'en sortir contre Voldemort.

« Oui monsieur, bien sur. »

Severus avait bien vu le dépit de Harry, mais il savait qu'il devait se montrer honnête. La vie du jeune homme pouvait en dépendre.

« Je suis certain qu'il ne te faudra pas longtemps avant de maîtriser cet enchaînement. Tu es déjà meilleur que je ne le suis au blocage au rebond, et ce n'est pas peu dire » ajouta Severus d'un air taquin. « Peut être même que tu seras aussi meilleur que moi dans d'autres domaines au duel. »

« Voulez-vous que l'on combatte ensemble ? » La voix de Harry tressaillait d'une excitation qu'il ne pouvait cacher. Il voulait montrer à son père à quel point il avait travaillé dur. Severus sourit et fit une petite tape sur l'épaule de Harry.

« J'accepte. Mais demain se prêtera mieux à un duel. »

« Puis je vous poser une autre question Monsieur ? »

_Si formel, si complaisant, mais toujours si peu sûr de lui_, pensa Severus.

« Bien sur que tu le peut, mon fils. »

« A-t-on des nouvelles de Vespa ? »

Severus inspira profondément et sembla quelque peu appréhensif avant de répondre.

« Il semblerait que Vespa ait disparu. Son domicile a été fouillé par des membres du ministère, mais il été complètement vide. Tous ses biens et ses affaires ont été liquéfiés. De plus, Charlet n'a aucunes nouvelles. À vrai dire, Beauxbaton m'a envoyé la facture des frais de scolarité de Charlet. Il semblerait que ses vrais parents soient portés disparus depuis des années, et que Vespa mise à part, elle n'a pas de famille. »

« Vous voulez dire que maintenant elle est orpheline, comme moi ? »

Severus secoua la tête et serra l'épaule d'Harry plus fermement.

« Tu n'es pas orphelin. S'il te plait, ne te considère plus de la sorte désormais. »

La voix sévère de Severus surprit Harry, et le fit se sentir un peu mal à l'aise, ses mots avaient manqué de délicatesse.

Severus relâcha l'épaule de son fils, se reprochant d'avoir été si dur. Même si c'était la vérité, cela le peinait d'entendre ces mots sortir de la bouche de Harry. Le fait que son fils se considère encore comme orphelin lui faisait comprendre qu'il était vraiment mauvais dans le rôle de parent.

Il revint rapidement sur le sujet de Vespa :

« Apparemment, je suis le dernier lien de parenté de Charlet. Je paierais ce qu'il faut à Beauxbaton demain. Et je dois ajouter que cette fille sait comment on dépense de l'argent. Rien que son loyer fait deux fois le prix d'une année entière à Poudlard ! »

Harry ne pouvait qu'imaginer ce qu'une fille comme elle pouvait penser avoir comme besoin. Cela le fit sourire jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde de nouveau son père.

« Tu peux rire Harry, mais ne sois pas surprit si tu te vois obligé de vendre cette planche que tu aimes tellement pour pouvoir lui payer de nouvelles chaussures ! » Répondit Severus sur le ton de la plaisanterie, ce qui eu pour effet de faire exploser de rire Harry, pour la plus grande satisfaction de son père. Entre eux, les choses allaient bien se passer. Severus donna une couverture bien chaude à son fils avant de descendre à son labo.

Harry dormit une heure avant de se réveiller, il se sentait mieux. Il prit une douche et alla dans sa chambre. Il adorait cette pièce. Elle était remplie de ses biens les plus précieux, et il n'y avait personne pour les déranger. Il s'y sentait tout simplement en sécurité, et cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit ça. Quand il ouvrit son placard, il ne pu en croire ses yeux. Le placard était plein de vêtements neufs. Severus avait vraiment le chic pour lui acheter de nouvelles affaires. Il avait du mal à se faire à ces petits gestes après avoir été privé de ce genre de gentillesse pendant si longtemps.

Harry se regarda dans le miroir et n'en revenait pas de voir à quel point il avait grandi. Peut être que ce porridge magique n'était pas si mal après tout ? Le pantalon et le pull noirs lui allaient parfaitement. Après qu'il fut préparé et habillé, il descendit dans le salon pour attendre son père.

Alors qu'il finissait de ranger ses livres d'école, il entendit la sonnette et alla ouvrir.

« Tiens, Malfoy, dit Harry, qui fit un pas de côté pour laisser entrer le Serpentard. »

« Salut Potter. Est ce que Severus est là ? »

« Il est en bas au labo. Tu peux descendre si tu veux. » Proposa Harry en finissant de mettre d'autres livres dans sa malle.

« Potter, t'as vraiment raté quelque chose ! » Lui dit Malfoy d'un air réjoui. « Le duel qui t'a opposé aux Aurors était assez remarquable, mais le vrai duel c'était celui entre Severus et Maugrey ! »

« Oui, j'ai demandé à Severus de me raconter, mais il n'a rien voulut me dire. »

« Eh bien je vais te le dire. Après que Pomfresh t'ai ramené à l'infirmerie, Severus s'en est prit à Maugrey ! » Dit Malfoy, de toute évidence heureux de raconter l'histoire. « Par Merlin, c'était brillant ! Severus s'en ait prit à Maugrey devant tout le monde. Il l'a d'abord atteint avec un enchantement, et Maugrey a essayé de contre attaquer mais Severus l'a entravé comme tu l'as été. Et finalement il lui a fait les mêmes choses qu'il t'avait faites à toi. C'était diabolique ! C'est trop bête que tu n'aies pas pu y assister. »

Harry ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Il aurait vraiment souhaité avoir pu voir l'ancien Auror se faire battre par son père. C'est à ce moment que la sonnette retentit à nouveau. Harry ouvrit la porte et fut surpris de voir Ron et Hermione.

« Hey les gars ! Entrez... »

Il semblait qu'Hermione avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras, mais elle se ravisa. Ron entra en regardant autour de lui avec précaution. Quand il remarqua Malfoy, ils se fixèrent un moment.

« Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ? » Demanda brusquement Ron.

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Il est venu voir Severus. Il me racontait justement comment Severus a battu Maugrey. »

Hermione secoua la tête et leva les yeux mais Ron eut un immense sourire.

« Oui, c'était assez impressionnant de voir ces deux là s'en prendre l'un à l'autre. Snape a envoyé une déflagration sur Maugrey, c'est passé à travers son bouclier et ça l'a frappé si fort que ça lui a même cassé le bras ! Puis il l'a frappé avec un sort qui lui a presque arraché la tête. Je n'aimerais pas me retrouver face au professeur Snape dans un duel... » ajouta Ron en regardant une nouvelle fois autour de lui avec précaution.

« Si seulement j'avais pu voir ça... « Dit Harry avec tristesse.

« Fol Oeil a mérité tout ce qu'il a eu, continua Ron. Je pouvais pas croire qu'il te jetait tous ces sorts d'épines alors que tu étais entravé. Et c'était quoi cette magie qui est sortie de toi Harry ? Bon sang, t'es vachement puissant ! Tu as battu les 4 Aurors ! »

« Heureusement que je n'ai blessé personne d'autre avec ça, » dit Harry. « C'est Maugrey qui l'a provoqué. »

Hermione étudiait Harry de près.

« Ça va Harry ? Est ce que Maugrey utilisait aussi ces sorts sur toi pendant vos session d'entraînement ? »

Harry fourra ses mains dans ses poches et regarda par terre. Il n'était pas encore prêt à partager les détails du camp d'entraînement avec ses amis. Hermione avait compris qu'il était entraîné de la sorte, ce qui expliquait pourquoi il avait refusé si soudainement que quiconque ne le touche. Elle surprit les trois garçons quand elle ajouta :

« Et bien dans ce cas, je suis bien contente que le professeur Snape lui ait botté les fesses ! »

En entendant ça, les trois garçons se mirent à rire franchement. Severus, qui montait les marches menant au salon, entendit le commentaire de Mlle Granger.

« Je suis content d'apprendre que vous approuvez mes méthodes de discipline miss Granger. »

Hermione devint écarlate, ce qui fit rire les garçons de plus belle.

Severus regarda son fils rire. C'était bon de voir Harry redevenir comme avant. Son regard s'arrêta quand il tomba sur Draco. Que faisait ce garçon ici ?

Draco se calma et tendit une lettre à Severus.

« Ça vient de ma mère. Elle veut que je retourne à la maison ce week end, mais elle ne m'a pas dit pourquoi. Dumbledore a dit que je devais avoir votre permission. »

Ron regardait Draco avec suspicion et lui dit effrontément :

« C'est peut être pour une fête de bienvenue pour le retour de ton père. »

« La ferme Weasley ! » Cria Malfoy avant que Snape n'intervienne.

« Taisez vous, tous les deux. » Severus porta un regard réprobateur sur les deux garçons. « Je préférerais que tu ne repartes pas, Draco. Mais dans tout les cas, je ne peux refuser ta compagnie à ta mère. Sois prudent, et ne fais rien de stupide. »

« Soyez rassuré, je serais prudent, » répondit Draco d'un air sardonique. « J'ai vu que vous alliez rentrer chez vous également ? » Demanda-t-il en montrant les malles pleines.

« Oui. Je pense que Harry a besoin d'un peu de repos après ce qu'il a subit avec Maugrey. Peut être que voler un peu lui fera du bien. » Termina Severus en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. Ce dernier essaye de ne pas réagir à ce contact bien qu'ils furent en présence de ses amis, mais il se raidit. Severus s'en rendit compte, mais laissa tout de même sa main où elle était.

Harry jeta un coup d'oeil à ses amis, et soudain une idée lui vint :

« Monsieur, est ce que ça vous embêterait si Ron et Hermione se joignent à nous au manoir Snape ? »

Severus réfléchit et regarda les deux amis, puis il regarda à nouveau son fils.

« À une condition. Tu dois arrêter de m'appeler 'Monsieur'. »

Peut être qu'un jour le garçon finirait par l'appeler 'papa'.

Ron et Hermione semblèrent étonné en entendant cela. Draco renifla avec jalousie. Severus jeta immédiatement un regard au Serpentard. Sa réputation d'impitoyable était compromise maintenant.

Harry se sentit encore plus mal à l'aise quand il vit que tout le monde le regardait.

« Oui Monsieur... Je veux dire, Severus. »

« Très bien, dans ce cas, je ne vois aucune objection à ce qu'ils viennent se joindre à nous. » Severus vit le sourire d'Harry et su qu'il avait fait le bon choix. « Obtenez la permission de vos parents et préparez vos affaires pour le week end Miss Granger et M. Weasley. Nous partons dans l'heure. » Les deux Griffondor eurent un grand sourire et partirent en vitesse vers la porte. Severus remarqua que Draco regardait dans leur direction. « Draco, vous pouvez vous joindre à nous, vous aussi, après que vous ayez remplis vos obligations chez vous. »

Ron était sur le point de contester, mais il se retint juste à temps.

« Et prenez vos balais, » indiqua Severus. « J'ai préparé une surprise pour Harry. »

Harry leva les yeux vers son père.

« Quelle surprise Mons... Euh, Severus ? »

« Ça ne serait plus une surprise si je te le disais, si ? Tu verras quand nous serons arrivés. »

ooOOoo

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous les quatre assis autour d'une table magnifiquement dressée. Harry eut du mal à ne pas rire en voyant la façon dont Ron s'efforçait à ne rien faire tomber de sa fourchette avant qu'elle n'atteigne sa bouche. Les yeux d'Hermione étaient aussi ronds que des soucoupes alors qu'elle regardait la pièce ornée de meubles. Severus ne semblait pas remarquer l'incrédulité totale de ses invités et mangeait presque en silence. Harry était juste très heureux d'être là, à manger de la vraie nourriture. Le fait de manger autre chose que du porridge semblait toujours nouveau pour lui, et chaque bouchée était un régal.

Hermione rassembla enfin son courage et demanda :

« Harry, est-ce qu'il t'arrivait de faire des cauchemars après tes entraînements ?

Harry trouvait bien étrange le fait de poser une telle question pendant le dîner.

« Non. Je n'ai pas senti Voldemort avant de rentrer, la nuit dernière. Où que soit cet endroit secret, il devait être sacrément bien gardé pour le tenir éloigné de mes rêves. »

Severus posa sa fourchette et toisa Harry du regard :

« Pourquoi n'es tu pas venu dans mes quartiers pour m'informer de tes rêves ? »

Severus avait senti que la marque noire sur son bras l'avait brûlé ces dernières semaines. Il avait également demandé à plusieurs reprises à Maugrey si Harry avait des cauchemars, mais ce dernier lui avait toujours dit que non.

Harry se redressa sur sa chaise et regarda Severus dans les yeux.

« Je n'ai pas demandé ton aide, Severus. Ce n'était pas une vision, juste un cauchemar. »

Severus se sentit rassuré devant la force de caractère du garçon. Il reprit sa fourchette et finit de manger sans rien ajouter.

Ron se mit à parler des matchs de Quidditch qu'Harry avait manqué pendant son absence, ce qui constitua le sujet de discussion jusqu'à la fin du repas.

Quand ils eurent finit de manger, Harry fit faire à ses amis le tour du propriétaire, avant de les laisser choisir leur chambre. Ron était estomaqué par la taille de la maison alors qu'Hermione n'en finissait pas de parler des antiquités qu'elle renfermait. Ils finirent finalement leur promenade par l'aile qu'Harry occupait avec son père.

« Vous pouvez choisir la chambre que vous voulez, mais celle-ci, c'est la mienne. »

Harry ouvrit la porte, et découvrit un feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée, et son lit préparé pour la nuit.

« Bon sang ! Cette pièce est plus grande que la salle commune des Gryffondors ! » S'exclama Ron.

Hermione passa la main sur la literie finement cousue main, et regarda Harry avec un grand sourire.

« Je suis vraiment contente pour toi Harry. Tu mérites de vivre ainsi. »

Harry s'avança vers sa malle et se mit à la défaire de façon à éviter leurs regards. Il avait oublié à quel point cette maison pouvait sembler impressionnante, mais il le voyait bien aux yeux de ses amis.

Ron quant à lui alla à la fenêtre, et jeta un coup d'oeil au jardin. Il parcourait la pelouse des yeux et son cœur failli manquer un battement quand il remarqua le terrain de Quidditch tout au bout.

« Impossible ! Tu as ton propre terrain de Quidditch Harry ?! »

Harry et Hermione se précipitèrent à la fenêtre. Harry ne pouvait pas croire que Severus avait fait ça pour lui. Il restait sans voix en pensant au temps et aux ennuis que cela avait dû lui coûter.

« Je ne savais pas qu'il avait fait ça... » marmonna Harry, toujours ébahi.

« Allez venez, on y va ! » Cria Ron en courant vers la porte, prêt à attraper son balai et à foncer au dehors. Ron entra en collision avec Severus alors que le maître des potions entrait dans la chambre. Le garçon aux cheveux roux s'arrêta net et se mit à bafouiller des excuses. Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier la bataille qu'il avait vu, opposant Maugrey et le professeur. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir été assez bête pour foncer sur cet homme vicieux.

Severus baissa les yeux sur l'imbécile balbutiant jusqu'à ce que le Gryffondor finisse par se taire. Il l'ignora et entra finalement dans la chambre de son fils.

Harry s'avança de suite vers son père et lui prit la main.

« Merci Severus. Ce terrain de Quidditch, c'est la chose la plus gentille qu'on ait jamais fait pour moi. »

Severus raffermit sa prise sur la main de Harry et la serra, cachant ainsi son dépit face à un remerciement si formel pour les efforts qu'il avait fournit.

« Content que ça te plaise. »

Le Harry d'avant lui manquait, mais il était vraiment fier de voir l'assurance qu'avait prit le nouveau Harry. Il aurait juste aimé que le garçon se laisse un peu aller et qu'il baisse sa garde.

Ron et Harry décidèrent qu'un match nocturne de Quidditch était tout à fait ce qu'il leur fallait jusqu'à ce que Severus ne vienne mettre un terme à leur idée.

« Je pense que madame Pomfresh m'aurait en grippe si elle apprenait que je te laisse jouer au Quidditch le jour de ta sortie de l'infirmerie, » dit fermement Severus.

Harry était navré mais ne voulait pas remettre en question une décision de son père.

Severus secoua la tête :

« Non, pas ce soir. Ça peut attendre demain. »

« Oui, Monsieur. » En disant ça, Harry retourna à la fenêtre.

L'attention du maître des potions se tourna alors vers les amis de Harry.

« Avez vous décidé dans quelles chambres vous allez vous installer ?

Le choix de Ron se porta sur la chambre avec le lit extra large, pouvant accueillir cinq ou six personnes. Hermione, elle, choisit la chambre qui était tapissée d'étagères pleines de livres. Une fois qu'ils eurent défait leurs affaires, ils revinrent dans la chambre d'Harry. Ils y restèrent jusque minuit, buvant du chocolat chaud, discutant. Les pensées de Harry allaient sans cesse en direction de Ginny, et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle lui manquait.

« Dis moi Ron, Ginny est au Terrier ? » Harry se mit à rougir.

« Non mon pote, ils l'ont emmené dans un endroit impossible à repérer. Mes parents ont eu vraiment peur avec tout ce qui s'est passé. J'ai entendu dire que Dumbledore a dit à mon père que Voldemort a une espèce d'obsession pour elle, puisqu'il l'a déjà possédée, en deuxième année... » dit Ron, inquiet.

« Donc... Ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait que je sorte avec elle ? » Demanda Harry, soulagé de ne pas être la cause du départ de l'école de Ginny.

« Apparemment non. D'après Dumbledore, Voldemort cherche juste à la récupérer. C'est vraiment horrible de penser que Voldemort harcèle Ginny, » soupira Ron.

« Elle va s'en sortir, Ron, » le rassura Hermione en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Oui, Ginny ne laissera pas cet enfoiré s'approcher d'elle » ajouta Harry, qui pensait à la jeune fille à l'esprit combatif. Voldemort lui avait déjà prit ses parents et son parrain, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le laisser lui retirer Ginny.

Bien plus tard cette nuit là, Harry était allongé sur son lit et regardait le plafond. Un autre cauchemar l'avait réveillé, mais comme la nuit précédente, il n'en avait aucun souvenir. Il savait qu'il avait fermé son esprit avant d'aller se coucher, mais quelque chose essayait de le percer. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelque chose se préparait. Il s'était demandé s'il devait aller voir Severus pour lui faire part du cauchemar, mais décida finalement que ce n'était pas assez important pour le déranger. De plus, il avait l'habitude de se débrouiller seul maintenant, et ce sentait assez mal à l'aise avec l'idée de courir vers son père à la moindre alerte.

Une heure plus tard, il changea d'avis quand il se réveilla en criant, sa cicatrice s'était rouverte et du sang lui coulait sur le visage et sur le devant de son T-shirt. Il avait placé un charme de silence avant de se coucher, et ne fut donc pas surprit de voir que son père n'avait rien entendu. Mais maintenant il regrettait de l'avoir fait, parce que sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal au point que ça lui tournait sur l'estomac. Il se leva sur ses jambes chancelantes fit lentement le chemin qui le séparait de la chambre de son père.

Il ne voulait pas frapper à la porte de façon à ne pas alerter les invités de son problème. Quand il entra péniblement dans la chambre, son père se tenait déjà prêt, dressé sur les coudes et baguette en main.

Quand il vit Harry, son premier reflex fut de lâcher sa baguette et de courir vers le garçon.

« Harry ! Est ce Voldemort ? »

Il conduisit le jeune homme jusqu'à son lit et l'aida à s'allonger, lui plaçant des oreillers derrière la nuque, puis il alluma la lumière d'un coup de baguette. Il retint son souffle quand il vit la cicatrice sanglante et ouverte.

Harry essayait tant bien que mal de tenir, et de ne pas crier malgré la douleur qu'il ressentait. Voldemort essayait de percer ses défenses sans interruption.

« Mal... » Réussit il a dire, il avait les dents serrées et appuyait sur sa cicatrice.

Severus retira la main de Harry de son front, et jeta un coup d'œil à la blessure.

« Harry, arrives tu à bloquer ton esprit mon fils ? » Demanda Severus dans l'urgence.

« J'essaye... fait si mal, » gémit Harry juste avant de se pencher au bas du lit et de rendre son dîner.

Severus lui soutenait la tête et lui murmura des encouragements jusqu'à ce qu'il se rallonge de nouveau. Harry vit son père faire disparaître le vomit, et sentit le sang poisseux de son T-shirt disparaître.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il veut, » souffla Harry. « Dois je regarder ? Dois je laisser tomber mes défenses ? »

« Non ! Continue de le retenir, il va s'en aller mon garçon, » lui conseilla Severus. Il été angoissé de savoir la raison pour laquelle Voldemort attaquait son fils de manière si cruelle. Cet enfoiré était il non loin de là ? La dernière fois que sa cicatrice s'était ouverte, Voldemort était dans la forêt à l'école. Qu'importe ce que ce fou voulait que Harry voit, c'était quelque qu'il ne voulait pas pour son fils. Il prit Harry et le serra contre lui, souhaitant pouvoir faire disparaître sa douleur.

Harry ne pensait ni à l'entraînement, ni à Maugrey ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Il était juste rassuré de sentir le confort que lui offraient les bras de son père. Il sentit une nouvelle fois Voldemort qui tentait de s'introduire de force dans son esprit.

« Charme de silence... » souffla Harry en serrant les dents, essayant de retenir un cri qui menaçait de sortir.

Severus comprit immédiatement et lança un sort de silence puissant sur toute la pièce. Il savait que son fils ne voulait pas que ses amis apprennent pour cette nouvelle attaque.

Harry sentit une autre vague de douleur déferler à travers son crâne et se mit à hurler. Il avait l'impression qu'on lui défonçait le crâne au marteau-piqueur.

Severus appuya sa baguette sur le front de Harry, et l'aida à garder les remparts de l'occlumancie solides. Harry sentit immédiatement la présence de son père et le laissa entrer avec soulagement. À deux, ils étaient plus fort et tinrent bon jusqu'à ce que Voldemort finisse par abandonner et ne stoppe l'assaut.

Il fallu quelques minutes de plus à Harry pour réaliser qu'il s'accrochait au haut de pyjama de son père et qu'il avait sa tête appuyée contre sa poitrine. Quand il se redressa, il vit son propre sang sur la poitrine de Severus et se sentit honteux d'avoir agit de la sorte.

« Je suis désolé, » soupira-t-il, en évitant soigneusement le regard de son père.

« Chuuut... » lui répondit Severus, tout en le serrant de nouveau contre lui. Essaye de te calmer, et prends de profondes respirations.

Severus sentit finalement Harry se détendre et sa respiration devenir régulière. Il l'aida à poser la tête sur les coussins et se mit à nettoyer le sang qui les couvrait lui et son fils. Après avoir appliqué de la pommade cicatrisante sur la plaie rouge et luisante, Severus prit place aux côtés de Harry et le regarda dans les yeux.

« As-tu une idée de ce que Voldemort cherchait à obtenir ? »

Harry savait que sa voix allait le trahir mais il dit calmement :

« C'est assez mauvais. Je... Je ne saurais dire exactement ce qu'il voulait mais j'ai ce pressentiment... »

Severus se rapprocha quand la voix de son fils faiblit.

« Qu'y a t'il, fils ? »

« Severus, je pense que ça va bientôt arriver. »

« Quoi Harry ? Qu'est ce qui va bientôt arriver ?! »Demanda Severus avec angoisse.

Harry prit lentement les mains de son père dans les siennes et les serra.

« Je vais bientôt devoir l'affronter. »

A suivre…


	49. L'Anneau

**Titre Anglais :** Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français :** Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Chapitre traduit par :** Patmolcornedrue

**Bêta traductrice : **

**Bêta Correctrice : **Eni

**Rasing : **T

**État de la fic en anglais :** Fini (53 chap)

**État de la fic en français : **53** Traduction : **FINI

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

**Résumé :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

ooOOoo

Juste pour info, il reste encore 4 chapitres après celui-ci pour clôture la fiction. Mais il y a une suite qu'hélas nous ne traduirons pas, déjà parce que nous avons beaucoup de mal à trouver du monde pour nous aider à traduire les chapitres, et d'autre part, parce que c'est devenu un Harry/Ginny. Non, que cette fic ne soit pas bien, mais elle contre la politique de notre site de traduction ^^. Donc si quelqu'un veut s'occuper de traduire la suite, nous lui en donnons l'autorisation (Mais demander aussi l'autorisation à l'auteur original).

Sur ce, Onarluca et Eni vous souhaitons une bonne lecture.

ooOOoo

_**Chapitre 49 : L'anneau**_

Severus ne pouvait plus respirer, les mots que son fils venaient de prononcer allant difficilement s'inscrire dans son esprit. Il pouvait voir que son fils cherchait à s'appuyer sur sa propre force, il pouvait sentir l'anxiété d'Harry à travers la forte emprise qu'il exerçait sur ses mains.

« Je lui ferai bientôt face. »

Les mots d'Harry pétrifiaient Severus sur place. Il n'était pas prêt pour voir Harry combattre Voldemort, il n'était pas prêt pour laisser Harry aller à l'encontre de son destin et il n'était certainement pas prêt pour envisager qu'il pourrait perdre son fils. Avec culpabilité, il se souvint de l'époque où il avait commencé à élever le garçon, se laissant le luxe de croire que c'était pour le bien de l'enfant, pour pouvoir l'aider. Tout cela pour pouvoir expier les erreurs de son passé. Puis le garçon avait commencé à émietter l'impénétrable coquille qu'il avait forgée depuis son enfance. Il était désormais vulnérable, juste parce qu'il se souciait de ce qu'il pouvait advenir d'Harry, Harry qu'il aimait comme le fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu.

Noël n'était plus que dans quelques semaines, l'école laisserait les élèves rentrer chez eux dans une semaine. Les cadeaux étaient prêts, les décorations installées, tout avait été fait pour rendre ce premier Noël en famille inoubliable. Mais à présent, la menace de Voldemort planait, tapis dans l'ombre quelque part et attendant son heure, jusqu'à ce que l'inévitable se produise.

Severus rassembla ses émotions et se força à se montrer fort. Le garçon avait besoin qu'il soit fort, alors il se montrerait fort, ce n'était pas le moment de laisser filtrer ses émotions. Il avait toujours su que ce jour finirait pas arriver, mais il n'était tout simplement pas préparer à s'attacher autant à ce garçon.

Harry n'avait jamais vu Severus si effrayé. Cela l'alarma. « Est-ce que ça va aller monsieur ? »

Severus se maudit d'avoir laissé ses pathétiques émotions être ainsi exposées au regard de son fils. Ce n'était pas ce dont le garçon avait besoin, il avait besoin qu'il se montre fort, pour puiser sa propre force en lui, « Pardonne ma réaction inappropriée. Ta déclaration m'a pris au dépourvu. Es-tu certain que Voldemort soin si proche ? »

Harry hocha lentement la tête, ne rompant jamais le contact visuel, « Sûr et certain, monsieur. »

Severus lui fit un rapide clin d'œil avant de laisser ses yeux dériver vers sa commode, loin des yeux verts qui le scrutaient, expectatifs. Il relâcha la poigne ferme que son fils exerçait sur ses mains et se leva. Il savait ce qu'il avait devait faire à présent et traversa la pièce, se rapprochant d'un tiroir précis. Il l'ouvrit et se saisit d'une petite boîte, puis revint s'asseoir au bord du lit.

Harry vit son père ouvrir la boîte et en sortir une bague en argent sertit d'une pierre rouge. L'anneau était simple, n'ayant que cette pierre rouge en son centre, sans ornement superflu, il était clairement destiné à être porté par un homme.

Severus tendit l'anneau vers Harry, « Lorsque j'ai commencé à espionner pour Albus, il m'a donné ceci. C'est un Portoloin assez puissant pour briser les sorts posés sur les lieux de rencontre avec Voldemort. Il n'en existe qu'un, il renferme une puissante magie. S'il devait être activé, il te conduirait à l'endroit secret où Maugrey t'a entraîné. Tu dois le porter en permanence. » Il remit l'anneau à Harry et l'observa le glisser à son doigt. L'anneau était trop grand, mais d'un léger coup de baguette, Severus l'adapta parfaitement.

« Je te remercie. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que je ferais sans toi » chuchota Harry, très ému par ce précieux présent. Il ravala la boule qui s'était formé dans sa gorge avant de regarder l'anneau, frottant son doigt sur la pierre lisse. « Comment ça marche ? »

« Il ne nécessite pas de baguette pour être activé. Il te suffit de frotter la pierre et de dire : Emunio. »

Harry s'arrêta de frotter la pierre avant de répéter le mot à haute voix. Il n'avait pas envie d'être renvoyé au camp d'entraînement en ce moment. Au nouveau clin d'œil de son père, il sourit et commença à sortir du lit, jusqu'à ce que Severus ne le repousse sur les coussins.

« Où penses-tu aller exactement ? »

« Au lit, monsieur » répondit Harry avec méfiance. Il luttait contre le sommeil qui menaçait de le submerger. Les attaques de Voldemort le laissaient toujours épuisé.

« C'est bien. Cependant, je me sentirai mieux, si tu restais ici. Je préfère être présent si tu as encore besoin de mon aide. » déclara fermement Severus qui était assis sur une chaise à côté du lit.

Harry n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour protester, outre le fait qu'il savait qu'il dormirait bien mieux ici que dans sa propre chambre. Il marmonna sa gratitude, avant de s'assoupir d'un sommeil sans rêve, tout à fait naturel. Severus resta assis à observer le visage détendu de son fils. Il ne pouvait passer outre le sentiment d'appréhension qui planait dans l'air. Il n'avait plus aucun doute sur le prochain plein retour de Voldemort, au vue de la cuisante douleur qu'exerçait la Marque des Ténèbres sur son bras. La dernière fois qu'il avait ressentie une telle douleur était la nuit où la famille Potter avaient été tué, quinze ans plus tôt.

Severus s'avança vers la fenêtre, agitant sa baguette pour appeler quelques hiboux. Il sentit le froid de l'air et remarqua le tapis que formait la première neige de l'hiver sur l'herbe gelée avant de s'éloigner quelque peu de la fenêtre entrouverte. C'est avec consternation que Severus se décida à lancer le plan d'urgence qu'il avait méticuleusement mis en place avec Albus. La première étape du plan exigeait qu'Harry soit accompagné d'un garde du corps à chaque minute de la journée. Pas par n'importe quel garde du corps, mais par ceux spécialement formés par le ministère et qui étaient fidèles à Dumbledore. Le ministère les appelés, les Plombs. Une poignée d'entre eux avaient rejoints les rangs de l'Ordre, mais ils n'avaient jamais assisté à aucune réunion afin de garder leurs identités secrètes.

Severus s'assit derrière le petit bureau installé dans sa chambre et commença à rédiger les messages nécessaires à l'activation du plan d'urgence. Au matin, chaque membre de l'Ordre serait en état d'alerte, prêt à transplaner quelque soit le lieu décidé et ce en quelques secondes. Il jeta un œil sur Harry, vérifiant qu'il n'avait pas été dérangé par l'arrivée des hiboux qui voletaient à travers la pièce, attendant d'être chargé du message qu'il devrait par la suite délivrer. Le garçon ne se réveilla même pas lorsque qu'Hedwige alla frotter sa tête contre ses cheveux, au grand dam du maître des Potions.

Après avoir éloigné Hedwige de son maître endormi, Severus quitta la chambre afin d'aller chercher les potions dont il aurait besoin en cas d'urgence, il les garderait sur lui en permanence. Il entreposa les flacons dans la doublure de ses amples robes noires, après s'être douché et préparé pour la longue journée à venir. Au moment où il sortait de la salle de bain, il remarqua que son fils commençait à s'agiter sur le lit et vint prendre place à ses côtés.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, les laissant se perdre quelques instants dans la contemplation du plafond. Il lui fallut quelques instants pour comprendre où il était. Toujours à moitié endormi, il marmonna « Merci d'être resté avec moi papa. »

Severus sentit son cœur battre plus fort, mais garda son visage impassible comme toujours. Le garçon ne saurait jamais combien ses mots pouvaient l'affecter. « Bonjour fils. Je crois que tu as mieux dormi durant la seconde partie de la nuit ? »

Harry se frotta les yeux et se redressa, gêné d'avoir causé une telle agitation la nuit dernière. Il repoussa les cheveux qui lui barraient la vue et regarda son père dans les yeux. « J'ai beaucoup mieux dormi monsieur, je suis désolé d'avoir laissé cela se produire, j'ai été faible… J'aurai dû mieux pratiquer mon Occlumencie et devenir plus fort pendant mon absence. »

Severus voyait la gêne de son fils s'inscrire sur son visage et aurait voulu pouvoir le secouer. Il détestait le fait qu'Harry se sente responsable et honteux de subir ses attaques. Il était évident que l'enfant ne pouvait pas les contrôler. Il ignora la tension qui s'échappait d'Harry et posa ses deux mains sur ses épaules, attirant le garçon plus près de lui. « Harry, tu n'es pas faible. Même le plus fort des Mangemorts succomberait aux attaques mentales de Voldemort. Tu l'as maintenu à distance jusqu'à ce qu'il abandonne. Il n'y a rien de faible en ce qui concerne ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière. »

Harry sentit la boule traîtresse revenir au fond de sa gorge, mais il la ravala lorsqu'il vit une ombre, passer par la porte entrouverte de la chambre du professeur. La pensée que l'un de ses amis puisse le voir ainsi vulnérable le fit s'éloigner de Severus. Il marmonna rapidement : « Merci monsieur. » Il remarqua néanmoins le mécontentement qui vint s'inscrire sur les traits de Severus.

Severus se releva rapidement, essayant de digérer le refus de son fils de se laisser consoler. Maugrey avait fait de l'excellent travail en transformant Harry en parfait soldat. Il détestait l'homme et détestait aussi le fait d'avoir dû forcer son fils à suivre cette formation.

Harry balança ses jambes vers le sol et remercia une nouvelle fois son père, avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Quand il y rentra, il remarqua les traces de sang encore présentes sur le sol et sur la literie. Heureusement, Kenzi prendrait soin d'effacer la moindre trace avant que ses amis ne puissent voir quoi que ce soit. Après avoir pris une douche et s'être habillé pour la journée, il descendit rejoindre ses amis pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

Ron et Hermione chuchotaient furieusement lorsqu'Harry entra dans la pièce. Ils cessèrent alors rapidement de parler et le regardèrent avec appréhension. Harry s'arrêta quelques instants sur le pas de la porte afin d'examiner la situation. Evidemment, il devait déjà être au courant d'au moins une partie des évènements de la nuit dernière vu le regard qu'Hermione lui lançait. Elle avait ce regard sympathique, celui qu'elle prenait lorsqu'elle le maternait.

« Salut les gars. Vous avez bien dormi ? » demanda Harry, ignorant leur regard en s'asseyant pour manger. Il commença à entasser des crêpes et des œufs dans son assiette.

« Harry, que s'est-il passé la nuit dernière ? J'ai vu qu'il y avait du sang dans ta chambre ce matin, et… et le professeur Snape t'étreignait. » lâcha Hermione, perdant son sang-froid.

Harry s'arrêta de manger, sentant une immense vague de honte le submerger. Il allait répondre, quand son père entra dans la pièce et répondit pour lui : « Je n'étais pas informé de vos très hautes compétences en manière d'espionnage Miss Granger. Il faut que je me souvienne de réactiver les sorts anti-intrusion posés sur mes quartiers. »

Hermione rougit furieusement, mais réussit à dire : « Je n'étais pas en train de vous espionner monsieur. J'ai vu du sang dans la chambre d'Harry et je venais voir si vous en étiez informé. »

Severus haussa un sourcil, « Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que je vous éclaire sur la présente situation. La nuit dernière, l'esprit d'Harry a été attaqué par Voldemort. »

Les deux Gryffondor haletèrent et se tournèrent vers Harry.

« Je vais BIEN les gars, » leur assura Harry, mais il détourna bien vite les yeux et se concentra sur ses crêpes. Il aurait vraiment souhaité que Severus ne leur dise pas, mais il ne pouvait plus s'appesantir sur le sujet à présent.

Snape attira l'attention de l'adolescent, « Harry a fait preuve d'un courage incroyable pendant cette attaque. Il s'est montré si fort qu'il a réussi à empêcher Voldemort de pénétrer ses pensées. Toutefois, il a été en mesure de déterminer qu'une attaque aurait lieu dans un avenir proche. »

Les deux adolescents étaient assis dans un silence total. La suite serait sûrement plus effrayante encore.

« Je me suis arrangé pour qu'un garde du corps accompagne Harry partout, et je dis bien partout, où il ira. »

Snape fut brutalement interrompu par Harry, « Excusez-moi monsieur, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'un garde du corps. »

Rogue hocha la tête en ignorant l'interruption de son fils, « Peu importe ce dont tu penses avoir besoin ou non. Tu auras un garde du corps avec toi à chaque instant de la journée. Albus et moi pensons que c'est ce qui est le mieux pour toi. »

« Non, monsieur, je n'en aurais pas » énonça Harry d'une voix décidée. Il n'était pas prêt de reculer sur ce point. Il n'accepterait plus jamais que quelqu'un meure par envie de le protéger !

« Oui, vous en aurez un, fils » répondit Severus d'une voix dure comme l'acier, ne permettant aucune réplique. « Et puisqu'il en est question, votre garde du corps sera présent d'ici la fin de votre petit-déjeuner pour vous escorter à travers le château et ce jusqu'à ce qu'Albus et moi estimions que cela sera inutile. »

Harry se leva plaçant ses paumes bien à plat sur la table et se pencha vers son père. Il remarqua Ron qui cherchait à le mettre en garde mais l'ignora ostensiblement, puis regardant son père en face, « Je n'aurai pas de garde du corps. Vous vous montrez bien trop protecteur envers tout ce qui me concerne monsieur. Je n'accepterai pas plus longtemps d'être traité comme un enfant ! »

Severus lança un regard furieux à son fils à travers la table : « Vous n'êtes pas encore un adulte et je suis responsable de votre sécurité. Je me montre surprotecteur envers vous parce que vous semblez être un aimant à ennui, suffisamment puissant pour attirer tous les problèmes présents à la surface de cette planète, sans parler des informations que vous avez acquises la nuit dernière. Le sujet est clos, fils. Maintenant assieds-toi et termine de prendre ton petit déjeuner. »

« Ma sécurité ? » répéta Harry incrédule avec un soupçon de colère. « Je pense que vous avez clairement oublié cette sécurité lorsque vous m'avez laissé seul dans un camp d'entraînement pendant six semaines avec ce fou ! »

Severus resta penché en avant sur la table, le regard dur, mais le sentiment qui le poignarda était clairement de la culpabilité, ce qu'il ne cessait de se répéter depuis qu'il y avait envoyé le garçon revenant avec plus de force. « J'étais incapable de prendre soin de toi pendant ce laps de temps. Tu avais besoin d'une surveillance constante et d'une formation que je n'étais pas apte à te donner, tandis que j'étais malade. Je pense que tu es parfaitement conscient de mes regrets au sujet de cette situation. Le garde du corps est non négociable, tu devras l'accepter. »

_Non négociable ?_ Harry ne pouvait pas permettre cela. « Non, je ne peux pas l'accepter ! » Quand Severus fit mine de l'ignorer, il éjecta son assiette de la table avec rage. Celle-ci vint heurter le mur et se brisa en centaines de petits morceaux.

Hermione était en larmes, mais Ron semblait sur le point de défaillir face au regard glacial de Snape.

« Je sais que c'est mon destin Severus. Aucun garde du corps ne parviendra à empêcher ce qui doit se produire. Je refuse de mettre une autre personne dans la ligne de mire pour me protéger. Trop de gens sont déjà morts pour moi et je ne permettrai pas qu'il y en ait un autre. Plus personne ne s'engagera dans cette mission suicide. » continua Harry d'une voix serrée par l'émotion mais contrôlée.

Severus fut complètement déconcerté lorsqu'il comprit que le garçon en face de lui était exempt de toute trace de peur, stupide Gryffondor ! Il tempéra sa propre colère face à l'obstination du garçon, sa voix prenant tout de même un accent plus menaçant, « Comme je l'ai dit auparavant Mr Potter, cette discussion n'est pas ouverte au débat. Vous pouvez soit accepter ce garde du corps, soit rester consigné dans votre chambre jusqu'à ce que vous ayez à faire votre devoir. À présent, nous sommes-nous bien compris ? »

« Non, monsieur. Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela » indiqua Harry audacieusement, à la plus grande horreur de ses amis. Hermione pouvait voir le côté paternel de Snape, mais Ron avait tout récemment été témoin du côté Mangemort et grinçait des dents, craignant le pire pour son ami.

"Vous oubliez votre place, Harry. Maintenant, asseyez-vous ! » gronda Severus, ses jointures devenues blanches, fermement serrées autour de sa fourchette. Lorsqu'Harry demeura debout, Severus se leva, se penchant en avant empreint d'un regard menaçant, « Ne me testez pas, garçon ! » Personne ne sembla respirer pendant un long moment tandis que Severus s'emplissait de fureur face à l'audace du garçon. Il finit par jeter sa serviette sur la table avant d'être auprès de son fils rebelle en une seule enjambée.

La bravoure d'Harry vacilla face au visage en colère de son père. Mais il ne pouvait pas laisser une autre personne mourir pour lui, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas. « S'il vous plaît ne m'enfermez pas » dit Harry d'une voix calme, la colère disparu, remplacée par la résignation de sa prochaine punition.

Severus était hors de lui. Est-ce que le garçon n'avait pas réalisé qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à affronter le Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Comment Potter pouvait-il être aussi têtu ? Severus savait que le seul objectif qu'il avait encore dans sa vie était de faire en sorte que cet enfant survive à cette guerre. Il ne se souciait nullement qu'Harry puisse le détester lorsque la guerre prendrait fin, du moment qu'il était encore en vie pour le faire, il serait temps de chercher à se faire pardonner lorsque la guerre aurait pris fin. Le cœur lourd, alimenté par une profonde peur et plus de colère qu'il ne voulait bien l'admettre, il attrapa Harry par le bras et le jeta contre le mur.

Harry vit des étoiles pendant quelques instants avant que sa vision ne redevienne claire et qu'il ne voit la colère de son père dans toute son ampleur.

« Filez dans votre chambre » siffla Severus, détestant l'idée de punir son fils, mais sachant que c'était pour son propre bien.

Harry ne pouvait croire que Severus agisse ainsi devant ses amis. Il se dirigea vers la sortie sans jeter un coup d'œil aux regards d'horreur qu'il savait inscrits sur les traits de ses amis. Le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre lui sembla durer une éternité. Lorsqu'il passa enfin la porte de sa chambre, il entendit la voix de son père.

« Harry, sois raisonnable. Tu n'es pas prêt, ton heure n'est pas encore venue » implora Severus, plaçant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry.

Harry secoua la tête et la voix emplie de remords répondit : « Je suis désolé... Je suis désolé de vous laisser faire partie de ma vie ainsi car je suis sûre qu'un jour, vous serez également blessé par ma faute. Tout comme tous ceux que j'aime. Tout le monde meurt pour me protéger. Je n'aurais pas dû me laisser être si proche de toi Severus, je souhaiterais en avoir eu la force. »

Severus pressa l'épaule d'Harry jusqu'à ce que le garçon ne laisse passer une grimace, « Faites en sorte que je n'ai pas à me répéter. Je suis ici parce que j'ai choisi de l'être. Tu n'es en rien responsable de la mort de qui que ce soit. Si quelque chose m'arrive un jour, ce sera uniquement parce que _j'ai_ choisi d'être ici. Laisse-moi être un père pour toi, laisse-moi prendre les décisions en ce qui concerne ton bien-être. »

« Non, monsieur, je ne laisserai pas quelqu'un d'autre se mettre en danger » répondit catégoriquement Harry.

Severus fut blessé par ce rejet brut de son fils. Le peu de contrôle qu'il avait encore sur sa colère, disparu brusquement et il se força à s'éloigner de son fils.

« Très bien, alors restez ici jusqu'à ce que le prévisible se produise. Il sera certainement plus simple ainsi de vous garder en sécurité » présuma Severus d'un ton sarcastique. « Soyez prévenus, si vous essayez de franchir le seuil de cette chambre, vous serez choqués, littéralement. »

Harry se tenait toujours debout dans sa chambre, sachant qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, lui seul pouvait vivre avec ce fardeau. Il ne fallut guère longtemps avant que Ron et Hermione ne fasse le déplacement pour venir le consoler. Ils ne reçurent aucun choc magique en entrant dans sa chambre, instaurant le doute dans l'esprit d'Harry, serait-il vraiment _choqué_ s'il tentait de quitter sa chambre ?

Ron et Hermione retinrent leur souffle tendit qu'Harry testait sa théorie. Il plaça provisoirement un pied à travers l'encadrement de la porte, ce qui lui valut une décharge. Merlin, il était vraiment prisonnier !

« Par l'enfer Harry, à quoi pensais-tu en criant ainsi sur Snape ? Je l'ai vu se débarrasser de Maugrey en un coup de baguette ! Il aurait pu te massacrer les yeux fermés s'il l'avait voulu. Bon sang Harry, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait te faire transpercer le mur ! » s'exclama Ron.

Harry grogna : « Ron, c'est mon père. Il ne va pas me tuer. Le fait qu'il ait battu Maugrey d'un seul coup de baguette ne signifie pas qu'il va nécessairement faire la même chose avec moi. »

« Evidemment Ron, le professeur Snape traite Harry comme s'il était son propre fils » renchérit Hermione, se rappelant l'étreinte chaleureuse qu'elle avait surprise un peu plus tôt. « Bien que je doive admettre que j'ai été stupéfaite durant quelques minutes. »

« Pourquoi ne pas tout simplement accepter le garde du corps et lui fausser compagnie lorsque le moment viendra ? » demanda Ron, tout en faisant comme chez lui en s'étendant sur le lit d'Harry sans enlever ses chaussures.

« Et comment suis-je sensé savoir quand est-ce que le moment sera venu ? Je ne peux pas risquer la vie de quelqu'un d'autre. Je dois trouver un moyen pour que Severus le comprenne. » répondit Harry, tout en se laissant tomber sur une chaise, le pied toujours douloureux, séquelles du châtiment.

« Harry, je ne pense pas que le professeur Snape puisse se montrer raisonnable sur ce sujet. Je comprends tes motivations, mais c'est ton père et la seule chose dont il se préoccupe, c'est toi ! Les Langue-de-Plombs et les Aurors rencontrent sûrement tous les jours, des situations bien plus périlleuses que de veiller à ta protection. » expliqua vaillamment Hermione.

Ils débattirent encore quelques minutes avant que Severus ne se précipitent à l'intérieur de la chambre, ses robes toujours en mouvement. Il tenait une poignée de lettres à la main et jetait des coups d'œil nerveux autour de lui. Son regard sembla s'arrêter sur Ron pendant un instant, rendant le Gryffondor anxieux, au vue de ses chaussures sur le lit. Mais le regard du maître des potions se fixa finalement sur Harry.

« Je dois partir. Je ne sais pas pendant combien de temps je serai absent, mais je dois insister pour que tu acceptes ce garde du corps, au moins jusqu'à mon retour. Nous pourrons renégocier lorsque je reviendrai. Garde ton miroir et ta baguette sur toi à chaque instant. » Severus détestait l'idée de devoir partir en restant en mauvais termes, mais il n'y avait pas une seule minute à perdre. Les nouvelles qu'il venait de recevoir n'auguraient rien de bon.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer, son cœur battait la chamade, terrifié à l'idée de ce qui pouvait réussir à rendre son père si nerveux. Quelque chose de grave venait de se produire. « Oui, monsieur. » répondit Harry avec dévouement. Lorsque Severus se retourna pour partir, Harry lui demanda rapidement : « Qu'est-il arrivé ? Vas-tu être en danger ? »

Severus ne souhaitait pas mentir, mais la vérité était bien trop horrible pour qu'il puisse la lui révéler. « Reste à l'intérieur et si tu as besoin d'aide, tu peux contacter Albus et te rendre dans son bureau par le réseau de Cheminette. Soit prudent fils, et soit sage. »

Sur ces derniers mots, il se hâta vers la porte. D'un mouvement de baguette, il leva le sort posé celle-ci et se retourna vers le trio d'or. « J'attends de chacun d'entre vous que vous vous conduisiez en adultes responsables et que vous restiez loin des ennuis. » Severus se décala de quelques pas, laissant voir à ses côtés un homme très imposant, recouvert d'un manteau gris dont la capuche rabattue cachait la totalité de son visage, se tenant silencieusement dans l'encadrement de la porte.

« Voici Mr Begoda, Harry. Il sera votre escorte pour la journée. » Severus leur jeta un denier regard avant de se diriger rapidement vers la sortie.

Mr Begoda ne prononça aucun mot, mais se retourna et se posta devant la porte, tournant le dos aux adolescents.

Hermione commença immédiatement à élaborer diverses théories sur ce qui avait pu se produire. Ron pensait que l'école devait subir une attaque, mais Harry savait que si cela avait été le cas, Severus ne leur aurait jamais conseillé de se réfugier dans le bureau de Dumbledore en cas de problème. Ils furent interrompus dans leurs élucubrations par un bruit sourd provenant de l'extérieur. Ils se saisirent immédiatement de leurs baguettes et regardèrent vers la porte. Un instant plus tard, le Plomb leur présentait un Drago Malefoy totalement hagard et sidéré.

Dès qu'il fut libéré, Drago réajusta ses robes et lança un regard irrité au Plomb.

« Par l'enfer Potter, tu as des gardes du corps maintenant ? J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me faire la peau, enfin, jusqu'à ce que ton elfe ne l'arrête. »

Harry constata l'œil au beurre noir et la lèvre enflée qu'arborait Malefoy « T'a-t-il frappé Malefoy ? »

Malefoy baissa les yeux au sol : « Non, ça ce sont des cadeaux de la part de mon père. » Malefoy haussa les épaules et se retourna vers le Plomb, gardant toujours la porte. « Où est parti Severus ? »

« Sur une urgence » répondit Harry, tout en notant la nervosité qui se dégageait du Serpentard.

« Oui, bien sûr. Donc il est déjà au courant. » déclara Drago en se frottant la nuque.

« Au courant de quoi ? » demandèrent Ron et Harry au même moment.

Drago jeta un coup d'œil appréhensif au garde du corps, « Y a-t-il une chance de pouvoir semer le géant ? J'ai quelque chose de très important à vous annoncer, surtout à toi Weasley. »

Harry s'avança jusqu'à la porte et s'adressa à la montagne qui en gardée l'accès, « Excusez-moi monsieur, ça ne vous dérange pas si nous fermons la porte ? »

L'homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il se tenait droit, le dos appuyé sur l'encadrement de la porte, sans bouger, comme s'il gardait toujours un œil sur Malefoy.

Hermione tira Harry en arrière et les quatre adolescents vinrent s'entasser dans l'armoire. Hermione jeta un sort d'intimité sur la porte et les garçons allumèrent leurs baguettes pour obtenir de la lumière.

Ron n'appréciait pas du tout l'anxiété qu'il voyait hanter le regard de Malefoy. « Ok, crache le morceau Malefoy. Que s'est-il passé ? »

Drago ne perdit pas plus de temps. « Il y a une demi-heure environ, j'ai surpris un groupe de Mangemorts rentrant chez moi avec mon père. Je les ai suivi jusqu'aux cachots pour voir ce qui se tramait et j'ai découvert qu'ils avaient ramené un prisonnier. »

Ron cracha avec colère, « Et qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec moi ? »

Drago prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre, « Le prisonnier, c'était ta sœur ...».

**À suivre**


	50. La porte noire

**Titre Anglais :** Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français :** Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Chapitre traduit par :** Dreamsodreams

**Bêta traductrice : **

**Bêta Correctrice : **Eni

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais :** Fini (53 chap)

**État de la fic en français : **53** Traduction : **FINI

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

**Résumer :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**Chapitre 50 : La porte noire**

Les quatre adolescents étaient entassés dans le petit placard avec leurs baguettes allumées. Draco regarda les Gryffondors et pu voir le choc clairement écrit sur leurs visages, après les horribles nouvelles qu'il venait de leur apprendre. C'était vrai pourtant, il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux; Ginny Weasley était prisonnière, avec son propre père comme kidnappeur.

Harry fut le premier à récupérer après avoir entendu ces sinistres nouvelles, « Malfoy, comment le sais-tu ! » Mais il savait déjà que c'était vrai, pour quoi d'autre Severus aurait-il couru dehors et les aurait-ils laissés avec une expression d'effroi sur son visage.

« Parce que je l'ai vue, Potter. J'ai suivi le groupe de Mangemorts jusqu'au cachot et l'ai vue de mes propres yeux. Elle avait un sort de lien sur elle et ils l'emmenaient au Seigneur des Ténèbres. »

Malfoy parlait en se tenant prêt, au cas où Weasley l'attaquerait. Il ajouta rapidement, « Mais elle n'était pas blessée. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par "ils l'emmènent à Voldemort !" » cria Ron, sa baguette allumée frémissant dans sa peur pour sa petite soeur.

« Il y a un portail qui va de l'Allée des Embrumes à nos cachots, ils sont venus par là. Je les ai entendus dire combien V-v... hum, le Seigneur des Ténèbres serait content quand ils lui amèneraient Ginny, » Dit Malfoy, gardant un oeil sur Weasley.

«Et à propos de ma mère et de mon père? Etaient-ils blessés ? » Demanda Ron, comme son coeur se serrait d'effroi. Il n'y avait pas moyen que se mère laisse Ginny hors de sa vue et il savait qu'ils se battraient à mort pour la sauver.

« Calmes toi, Weasley » dit Draco à la hâte, « Tes parents vont bien. Ta soeur s'est glissée hors de la cachette où ils la tenaient et c'est à ce moment qu'ils l'ont coincée. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ils l'ont attrapée, mais je les ai entendu dire qu'elle avait marché dans leur piège. »

« Qu'est-il arrivé à ton visage ? » demanda Harry, comme il tentait de saisir que Ginny était en danger de mort.

« Mon père m'a appelé avant que je puisse filer dans l'escalier, » dit Malfoy d'un air renfrogné.

Malfoy secoua sa tête avant de reconnaître doucement « Je lui ai dit qu'il avait tord de kidnapper une adolescente. Vous devez comprendre, mon père ne supporte pas que qui que ce soit lui dise qu'il a tord. Bref, il a juste perdu le contrôle et a commencé à me frapper avec ses poings. Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant...»

Harry scruta le visage de Malfoy, à la recherche d'un signe de mensonge. Quand il se sentit satisfait il regarda ses amis. Hermione était avachie sur le sol, son visage dans ses mains, et Ron secouait sa tête en signe de déni total.

« Il ment, » cracha Ron avec colère.

Harry stoppa sa marche sur Malfoy, « Non, Ron, c'est vrai. Je sais juste que c'est vrai. »

« Nous devons aller la sauver, » déclara Ron comme il commençait à ouvrir la porte.

« Hé, attend Ron ! Pensons à tout ça pendant une minute, » dit Harry, pensant aux autres fois où il avait mené ses amis à un danger mortel. Non, il ne serait pas responsable d'une autre mort. « Okay, je suis presque sûr que l'Ordre sait déjà pourquoi Severus a couru dehors si vite. Nous ne savons même pas comment aller vers Voldemort. »

« Attendez une minute, » dit Draco, regardant nerveusement le trio, « J'ai entendu mon père dire à Knott qu'ils l'emmenaient au cimetière et qu'ils allaient tendre un piège aux Aurors dans l'Allée des Embrumes. »

« Quel sorte de piège? » demanda Harry avec une inquiétude s'ajoutant à Severus étant capturé, et à Ginny dans le cimetière.

« Il y a un placard à Fleury et Bott qui mène à une cave. Mon père a dit quelque chose à propos d'appeler plus de serviteurs du Seigneur des ténèbres pour attirer dans une embuscade les Aurors, » offrit Malfoy, se creusant les méninges à la recherche d'informations en plus de ce qu'il avait entendu.

« Comment savons-nous qu'il dit la vérité ? » dit Hermione en se levant. « Il peut mentir, juste pour rapprocher Harry de Voldemort. »

Ron se rapprocha de Malfoy, posant sa main à plat sur la poitrine de l'adolescent, « Tu mens, n'est-ce pas, sale petit fouine! »

Malfoy secoua sa tête, « Tais-toi, la belette ! J'ai risqué ma peau pour vous le dire, dégoûtants amoureux des Moldus ! »

« Attendez-Attendez les gars ! » Hurla Harry par dessus les insultes lancées par les autres garçons. « Malfoy... »

Dès que Draco regarda Harry, celui-ci leva sa baguette et la pointa sur la tête à Malfoy, « Legilimens ! »

Malfoy n'avait aucune chance contre le puissant sort d'Harry, des images qu'il espérait que Potter ne verrait pas flottaient dans son esprit :

_Draco étant frappé par Lucius, Draco remontant en courant les escaliers + Draco regardant les Mangemorts emportant une fille aux longs cheveux roux + Ginny étant entourée par les Mangemorts _

Harry stoppa le sort et vit Draco effondré sur ses genoux. Il regarda Ron dans les yeux et tenta de chasser la terreur de sa propre voix, « Il ne ment pas, j'ai vu ce qu'il a vu. Il a vraiment vu Ginny et a vraiment eu des ennuis pour ce qu'il a vu. »

Ron se dégonfla devant ses yeux qui luisaient de l'espoir perdu. « Ma soeur est avec Voldemort ? » Demanda Ron dans une voix cassée par l'émotion.

Draco se leva, faisant à Harry un air renfrogné, « Je m'en vais ! Vous êtes tous seuls ! »

Harry le stoppa quand il passait la porte, « Il n'y a pas moyen, nous avons besoin de ton aide, Malfoy. Nous devons dire à Severus ce que ton père a revu avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » Une idée vint soudainement à Harry et il chercha le miroir dans sa poche.

Il le tint devant son visage et dit clairement, « Severus Snape. » Après avoir attendu une minute il le dit une seconde fois. Quand rien ne se passa son ventre se serra d'anxiété à la pensée de son père étant capturé par Voldemort. Et maintenant ? Ginny était aux mains de Voldemort, Severus était soit déjà attrapé soit sur le point de l'être, et se dirigeait probablement au mauvais endroit.

Ron tenta de pousser Harry du chemin mais Harry resta fixe. Avec l'entrainement et sa prise de poids, Harry l'emportait sur lui et était maintenant plus fort.

« Ron, nous devons y aller avec un plan. Je ne vais pas prendre le risque de vous laisser être blessés, » Dit Harry avec force. « Maintenant penses à ça, si Lucius projette un piège, alors nous devons être sûrs que les membres de l'Ordre ne vont pas s'y précipiter. Laisses-moi attraper Dumbledore ou un autre membre de l'Ordre avant. Ne t'inquiète pas Ron, nous la ramènerons, je te le promets. »

Les quatre adolescents sortirent du placard, semblant secoués et troublés. Harry marcha vers son garde du corps comme l'homme le regardait avec curiosité. « Excusez-moi monsieur, mais je dois contacter quelqu'un de l'Ordre. »

Le géant sortit une montre à gousset de sa cape. Il l'ouvrit et dit d'une voix grave, « Contact avec l'Ordre requis. »

Harry et ses amis attendirent de voir ce qui allait se passer. Un faible grésillement venait de la montre. L'homme attendit quelques autres minutes avant de répéter les mêmes mots. Il ne se passait toujours rien. Harry l'entendit murmurer, « Impossible, quelqu'un doit répondre. »

Le géant sembla chercher quelque chose d'autre dans sa poche avant de sortir un bloc de papier et un crayon. Il nota quelque chose et attendit. Harry put voir le bloc devenir blanc avant qu'une mystérieuse écriture n'apparaisse. L'homme lut la note puis regarda les adolescents encore une fois. Il commença à agiter sa baguette autour de la porte, lançant un puissant sort. Il ne remarqua pas la chute du bloc sur le sol.

« Que faites-vous ? » Demanda Harry, comme il regardait l'homme renforcer le sort sur lequel il travaillait.

« Une urgence s'est produite. Je ne peux localiser aucun des membres de l'Ordre. Vous, les jeunes, restez dans cette pièce. Le sort que je vais lancer va empêcher quiconque de rentrer ou de sortir. »

L'homme ne resta pas répondre à leurs questions; il parcouru le hall avec détermination.

« Attendez, vous ne pouvez pas nous laisser enfermés ! » Hurla Ron désespérément. Il tenta de passer la porte mais fut jeté en arrière avec énergie.

Harry prit le bloc sur le sol et se figea. Hermione vint à ses côtés et lut les mots sur le carnet. Elle mit sa main sur sa bouche et recula, les yeux écarquillés.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça dit, bordel ? » Demanda Ron en retenant son souffle.

Harry tendit le bloc de papier à Ron. Celui-ci le prit et lut la note à haute voix, « Urgence. Aurors manquants, contactez le quartier général immédiatement. »

« Oh non! Vous pensez qu'ils ont été capturés par des mangemorts ? » Demanda Hermione avec des larmes dans les yeux.

« Je vais chercher Ginny ! Elle est ma petite sœur et que je sois damné si je laisse Voldemort l'attraper, » Cria Ron. « Allons chez Malfoy et utilisons ce portail au travers duquel ils ont emmené Ginny. »

« J'ai entendu le mot de passe pour rentrer dans le cimetière. Mais comment allons-nous sortir d'ici et prendre la poudre de cheminette jusqu'à chez moi ? » Demanda Malfoy.

Juste à ce moment le garde revint et lança le contre-sort sur la porte, « Allons-y les enfants, vous retournez à Poudlard. » Le garde du corps regarda Malfoy et dit, « Sauf toi. Tu dois retourner chez toi. »

Les quatre adolescents descendirent lentement les escaliers, mettant de la distance entre eux et le garde du corps. Harry savait que la seule chance de Ginny était qu'il lui donne et utilise l'anneau que Severus lui avait offert. S'il pouvait seulement la toucher, alors il pourrait activer le portoloin et ils seraient sauvés. L'idée de retourner au cimetière était assez décourageante.

« Ok, j'ai un plan, » Dit Harry dans un chuchotement étouffé. « Malfoy, tu rentres chez toi par poudre de cheminette en premier. Puis je te suis. Dès que je suis dans ta maison, tu verrouilles le feu pour que le garde du corps ne puisse pas me suivre. Sais-tu comment faire ça ? »

Malfoy leva les yeux au ciel, « Bien sûr Potter. Tous les enfants sorciers savent comment verrouiller le feu. »

« Je viens avec vous ! » Cria Ron, tentant sans succès de garder sa voix basse.

« Non, tu ne peux pas ! J'ai l'anneau qui va emmener Ginny et moi au camp d'entrainement. Je ne peux pas me charger de vous deux, Ron, » Chuchota furieusement Harry en retour. Non, il ne voulait pas exposer un autre ami au danger.

« Harry, tu ne peux pas réellement penser y aller tout seul. Le professeur Snape devrait savoir pour tout ça, » Le raisonna Hermione. Elle n'allait pas laisser ses amis partir dans des plans insensés.

Harry frotta furieusement sa cicatrice, la sentant brûler et picoter, « Je dois y aller Hermione. Tu sais que je dois y aller. Quel est le mot de passe ! »

« Maleficus, » Murmura Malfoy. « Dis juste le mot de passe quand tu traversera le portail et les gardes te laisseront entrer dans le cimetière... »

Ron fit une sale tête à Draco, en grande partie due au fait que le Serpentard en sache autant sur les Mangemorts et leurs réunions. Il ne croyait toujours pas Malfoy mais n'avait plus le choix, en l'état actuel des choses.

Il se tourna vers Harry, « Je ne peux pas attendre autour sans rien faire. »

Harry n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre, comme le garde du corps se retourna et regarda si les adolescents suivaient le reste du chemin, descendant les escaliers menant aux cachots. Le demi géant tint la porte du laboratoire ouverte et regarda les adolescents la passer.

Malfoy marcha jusqu'au feu et y lança la poudre verte, faisant à Harry un bref signe de tête avant de faire un pas à l'intérieur en disant, « Manoir Malfoy ! »

Harry prit ensuite une pleine poignée de poudre de cheminette, ignorant l'air suppliant de Ron pour l'accompagner.

Il jeta la poudre de cheminette et dit « Manoir Malfoy ! » Harry fit un pas rapide dans le feu tandis que le garde du corps s'avançait et tentait d'empoigner son bras. Il tourbillonna ensuite à travers des centaines de feux avant qu'il ne s'arrête brutalement et chute sur le sol.

Avant même qu'il se relève, Draco avait sorti sa baguette et lançait des protections pour empêcher qui que ce soit d'autre de rentrer. Harry se releva et regarda autour de lui. L'endroit était extraordinaire, même plus luxueux que le manoir Snape. Tout était couvert de marbre noir, avec des meubles blancs et des statues dispersées au travers de la grande pièce.

« Potter, suis-moi avant que ma mère ne découvre que tu es ici, » Dit Malfoy dans un murmure pressé.

Harry pensa que le Serpentard semblait plus effrayé qu'il ne l'était lui même. Lucius n'était probablement pas un homme compréhensif et il voudrait sûrement tuer Draco s'il apprenait ce qu'il faisait. L'idée que Draco meure pour l'avoir aidé mettait Harry mal à l'aise.

Il suivit rapidement Draco à travers un dédale de pièces et descendit un couloir sombre menant aux cachots.

Malfoy sortit sa baguette et ouvrit certaines portes, chacune avec plus d'appréhension que la précédente. Finalement il s'arrêta quand ils arrivèrent à une vieille porte, noire et rayée.

« C'est ici Potter. Une fois que tu l'auras traversée, tu auras juste à dire le mot de passe. Je vais t'emmener directement au cimetière, » Dit Draco d'une voix morose. « Surtout ne dis à personne comment tu es allé là-bas, sous aucune condition. »

Harry opina, connaissant l'énorme risque que prenait le Serpentard. « Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le dirais pas. »

Harry regarda la porte, se sentant soudain insuffisamment préparé à ce qui se trouvait devant. Que se passerait-il s'il mourait ? Il n'avait même jamais eu l'occasion de dire à Severus combien il lui était reconnaissant d'avoir un père, à quel point il avait apprit à aimer cet homme. Il déglutit et regarda Draco.

« Si quelque chose arrive pourrais-tu juste dire à Severus... Tu sais, qu'il est un bon père, » bafouilla Harry, se sentant rougir. Avant qu'il perde son courage il laissa rapidement échapper, « Et dis lui que je l'aime. »

Draco retint une remarque moqueuse, sachant à quel point le Gryffondor se mettait réellement en danger. Il opina puis regarda derrière lui pour être sûr que sa mère ou les elfes de maison ne les avaient pas vus.

« Bien, bonne chance Potter, » dit Draco, espérant que Potter parte avant que quelqu'un n'arrive.

« Bien, » Dit Harry en regardant la porte. Son estomac fit un tour comme il saisissait la poignée de la porte. Faisait-il ce qu'il fallait ? Il souhaita avoir pu parler à Severus ou même qu'il ait pu venir avec lui pour l'aider à sauver Ginny. Il se demanda si son père allait bien.

Il fit un pas à travers la porte, regardant une dernière fois Draco, « Salut. »

« Ouais, salut, » dit Draco. Il se sentait coupable de ne pas avoir proposé d'aller aider Potter mais il savait que les conséquences auraient été un prix trop élevé à payer.

La porte noire se referma et Harry avança alors les ténèbres l'entouraient. Il se sentit tourbillonner et de l'air glacé fouetta son visage.

« Malficus, » dit-il fortement. Le mot se répercuta sur les murs, le faisant résonner comme si des centaines de personne disaient le même mot. Soudain arriva un vent froid, comme la température chutait d'environ dix degrés. L'obscurité commença à tourner au gris et il se sentit heurter une pierre.

Le brouillard mit un moment à se dissiper mais quand il le fit il pu voir exactement ou il était. Tout semblait inchangé depuis deux ans et le souvenir de Cédric l'atteint en vitesse. Harry baissa le regard sur ses pieds et réalisa qu'il se tenait sur une tombe sans inscription. Il fit le tour de la pierre tombale et s'arrêta dans ses traces. Il était cerné par au moins cinquante Mangemorts avec leurs baguettes directement pointées sur son cœur.

A suivre…


	51. Le mal personnifié

**Titre Anglais :** Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français :** Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Chapitre traduit par :** Missamila

**Bêta traductrice : **Remus Lupin James

**Bêta Correctrice :**

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais :** Fini (53 chap)

**État de la fic en français : **46** Traduction : **FINI

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

**Résumé :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

oOo

Comme vous pouvez le voir nous somme s de retour grâce à notre inégalable, l'incomparable, et merveilleuse béta traductrice **Remus Lupin James** ^^ Merci donc à elle pour tout le travail qu'elle fait pour notre groupe.

oOo

**Chapitre 51 Le mal personnifié**

Cela prit un moment avant que le brouillard ne disparaisse mais il disparut, Harry put voir exactement où il était. Tout était comme il y a deux ans et des souvenirs de Cédric ressurgirent. Sa cicatrice lui faisait tellement mal qu'il pensait qu'il pourrait crier. Il regarda ses chaussures et se rendit compte qu'il se tenait sur une tombe anonyme. Il marcha autour de la pierre tombale vierge et s'arrêta dans son élan.

Il était entouré par au moins cinquante Mangemorts avec leurs baguettes pointées directement sur son cœur.

Les Mangemorts ne bougèrent pas, donnant à la rencontre un sentiment plus irréel qu'elle ne l'était. Harry regarda derrière lui et réalisa qu'il était complètement encerclé. Un long moment passa sans que personne ne bouge, son cœur battant si fort qu'il pensait que tout le monde pouvait l'entendre. Une voix maléfique brisa le silence.

« Oh, quelle belle surprise. Un cadeau pour le jour de mon mariage. » Harry reconnut immédiatement la visqueuse voix sombre comme appartenant à Voldemort.

Voldemort marcha jusqu'à se tenir directement en face du Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. Son rire remplit le sombre cimetière d'un son sinistre. « Mon dieu, comme tu as grandi en un beau jeune homme. Il est presque dommage que tu doives mourir ce soir. Comment es-tu venu nous trouver mon cher Harry ? »

L'esprit d'Harry était parcouru de pensées d'évasion et de trouver Ginny. Il lui apparut clairement qu'il ne gagnerait pas cette guerre en utilisant ses compétences de formation nouvellement acquises. Il espérait seulement que la prophétie de Trelawney était correcte et qu'il avait « un pouvoir que le Seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pas ! » Dumbledore lui avait dit que c'était la capacité à aimer mais étant donné les circonstances, il se demandait si ça serait suffisant pour le sortir de ce pétrin.

« Où est-elle, Tom ? », cracha Harry courageusement sachant combien il était stupide de provoquer le monstre mais ne s'en souciant pas pour le moment.

Voldemort laissa tomber le sourire et son visage se remplit de haine, « Tu oses me parler avec un tel manque de respect ! Doloris ! »

Avant qu'Harry ne sache ce qu'il s'était passé il se trouva sur le sol dans les affres d'un douloureux sortilège de Doloris. Il retint ses cris, ne voulant donner aucune satisfaction à Voldemort. Il avait l'impression que ses os se brisaient et que ses entrailles se tordaient. Il était dans une agonie absolue avant que le maléfice ne s'arrête enfin. Il pouvait entendre les Mangemorts riants et encourageants Voldemort à causer plus de dommages. Il se releva douloureusement, tenant sa baguette plus fermement, ignorant la douleur de sa cicatrice et de son corps.

« Où est-elle ? », cria Harry alors que les effets du Doloris parcouraient son corps le faisant trembler. C'était de loin le Doloris le plus douloureux qu'il avait senti. Voldemort était maintenant beaucoup plus puissant qu'il y a deux ans.

« Tu dois parler de ma future femme, Ginevra. Elle va bien Harry. Veux-tu voir par toi-même ? » dit Voldemort alors que ses yeux de serpent regardaient par-dessus l'épaule gauche d'Harry.

Harry se retourna et repéra Ginny. Elle se tenait parfaitement immobile avec ses mains jointes devant elle, portant une longue robe noire et ses cheveux étaient couverts d'un voile noir. Un Mangemort se tenait près d'elle avec sa main d'argent saisissant son épaule. Queudver ! La haine bouillait en Harry alors qu'il regardait cette main d'argent toucher son amie. Pourquoi ne bougeait-elle pas ?

« Ginny ? » appela Harry proche de la panique. Mais elle ne bougea pas. « Ginny, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ! »

Harry voulait se précipiter vers elle, l'attraper et l'emmener hors de cet endroit affreux, loin de Voldemort et Queudver. Quelque chose n'allait pas avec elle.

« Mon amour, Ginevra, » la voix de Voldemort était douce, presque tendre comme il parlait.

Ginny leva les yeux et Harry cria presque à haute voix. Les yeux de Ginny n'étaient plus du bleu magnifique qu'ils étaient habituellement ses yeux étaient maintenant d'un blanc trouble. Elle était ensorcelée ! Harry avait vu Victor Krum sous l'Impero et savait sans l'ombre d'un doute que Ginny était sous le sortilège de l'Imperium.

« Ah oui, j'avais presque oublié tu es amoureux de ma belle future femme, n'est-ce pas Harry ? Cela rendra ma nuit de noces d'autant plus agréable », siffla Voldemort avec joie. Son rire résonna autour du cimetière mélangé avec les rires des Mangemorts.

Non ! Non, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Voldemort avait l'intention d'épouser Ginny !

« Enlève ta sale main d'elle ! » cria Harry à Queudver. Il voulait tuer le salaud debout devant lui, il ne voulait rien d'autre que voir la créature maléfique écrasé pour toute la douleur et le chagrin qu'il avait causé. Il regarda de nouveau cette main d'argent et toute la colère qu'il éprouvait pour l'homme qui a trahi ses parents lui revint. Il serra un peu plus sa baguette, sentant la magie le parcourir. Sans le vouloir, sans même formuler de sort à haute voix un éclair traversa sa baguette et frappa Queudver sur le sol.

Les Mangemorts l'entourèrent jusqu'à que Voldemort parle, « Ne touchez pas le garçon, il est à moi. »

Un des Mangemorts se dirigea vers Queudver et tenta de le ranimer. Harry pouvait dire qu'il était complètement froid. Harry n'avait pas la moindre idée de quel sort il avait lancé hors sa baguette mais était heureux que ça se soit produit.

« Sois gentil Harry. Après tout c'est le jour de mon mariage. Je sais depuis des années maintenant que Ginevra portera un jour mes enfants et sera à mes côtés pour l'éternité. Tu vois, il y a longtemps, je l'ai possédé, j'ai vécu en elle. C'est alors que j'ai su que j'avais trouvé celle que j'épouserais un jour. Elle a maintenant seize ans, un âge où elle peut se marier », déclara Voldemort alors qu'il caressait sa baguette et regardait Ginny. « Une belle femme de sang-pur, même si sa famille est remplie d'amoureux de Moldus. Je briserais toutes les mauvaises habitudes qu'elle a pu prendre dans son immonde famille. »

Harry secoua la tête ; levant sa baguette lentement jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au niveau du cœur de la bête. Sa voix sortait d'un ton sombre menaçant, « Expelliarmus ! » Alors qu'Harry criait son sort Voldemort cria le contre sort et la baguette d'Harry vola hors de ses mains. Pas de Priori Incantatem ce moment. Leurs baguettes ne s'étaient pas liées.

La baguette de Voldemort trembla mais il fut capable de la tenir. « Harry, tu me déçois. Je m'attendais à une vraie bataille. La pathétique excuse que tu appelles « père » ne t'a-t-elle donc rien appris ? » Voldemort demanda avec amusement.

« Ferme là ! Ne t'avises pas de parler de mon père », cria Harry contre son meilleur jugement.

« Oh que c'est touchant. Snape ne mérite pas d'être défendu. C'est un traître Harry. Il vient de te tourner le dos pour une bonne cause. Où est ce cher vieux papa maintenant ? Est-ce qu'il sait que tu es venu sauver ta petite amie ? », railla Voldemort.

Harry baissa les yeux vers ses pieds, ne voulant pas que Tom voit son expression peinée. Il souhaita que les derniers moments passées avec son père fussent meilleurs. Severus méritait plus que ça.

« Pleures-tu Harry ? », demanda Voldemort avec gaieté. « J'adorerais te voir pleurer ! »

Harry ne pleurait pas et se promit qu'il ne donnerait pas à Voldemort le plaisir de le voir pleurer ou crier aujourd'hui. Il regarda Ginny derrière lui une nouvelle fois, cherchant comment il pourrait mettre la main sur elle afinde pouvoir activer le portoloin. Elle était trop loin de lui pour qu'il puisse l'attraper. Il savait qu'il serait maudit avant d'avoir fait dix pas vers elle. Voldemort assuma qu'il cherchait un moyen de s'échapper.

« Cherches-tu un moyen de t'échapper Harry ? Peut-être devrions-nous te laisser errer à travers les montagnes environnantes ? » Cela créa plusieurs ricanements de la part des Mangemorts. « Ces montagnes sont remplies de créatures de la nuit_, mes_ créatures. Cette zone a été débarrassée de tous Moldus et est remplie de bêtes que je contrôle. Sur des kilomètres et des kilomètres aux alentours, tu ne trouveras rien d'autres que mes partisans vampires, géants, loups garous. Je crois qu'il y a des Détraqueurs dans la foret de gauche », précisa Voldemort. « Dois-je en appeler quelques-uns pour toi Harry ? »

S'il vous plait, non, cria Harry dans son esprit. Il regarda la grande montagne à gauche et remarqua des ombres mouvants parmi les arbres. Il n'avait pas pensé que non seulement il marchait dans un cimetière mais aussi au cœur même de la demeure de Voldemort. Evidemment que ces montagnes seraient vides de Moldus et pleine de créatures des ténèbres, qui d'autre voudrait vivre près d'un monstre comme Voldemort ?

Harry se retourna vers Ginny à nouveau. Il devait se rapprocher d'elle d'une manière ou d'une autre.

« N'est-elle pas belle, Harry ? Je parie que tu voudrais être à ma place. »

Harry revint brusquement en arrière, fixant de nouveau Voldemort, « Je préférais mourir plutôt qu'être quelqu'un comme toi. »

Un sourire malveillant apparut sur le visage plat de Voldemort, « Je peux arranger ça ! »

Voldemort regarda autour avant de demander, « Lequel de mes fervents serviteurs aimerait avoir une chance de jouer avec le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu avant que je le tue ! Lucius, Bella, vous avez prouvé votre valeur. Je vous fais la faveur d'être les premiers. Faites comme vous voulez _mais gardez-le en vie. »_

Un grondement assourdissant pouvait être entendu alors que les Mangemorts avançaient avec leurs baguettes en main. Harry fut lévité au milieu du cercle et lâché sans ménagement sur le sol. Deux figures émergèrent de la foule.

**§*&o&*§**

Draco regarda Potter disparaitre par la porte noire. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qui attendait Potter de l'autre côté mais il savait qu'elle conduisait au cimetière. Il marcha devant la porte pendant plusieurs longues minutes essayant de décider s'il devait suivre Potter et essayer de l'aider ou s'il devait simplement laisser les évènements se dérouler sans interférences. Son père le tuerait s'il se faisait prendre, ça, il le savait avec certitude. Mais, il n'avait également aucune envie de se joindre à Voldemort et de devenir l'un de ses sous-fifres rampant à ses pieds. Potter était le seul à pouvoir le sauver de ce futur.

Il savait qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul choix il devait suivre Potter et essayer de l'aider. Il essaya la poignée de la porte noire mais elle ne voulait pas bouger. Il le secoua à nouveau mais c'était fermé ! Sortant sa baguette de sa robe, il l'a pointa sur la porte et cria, « Alohomora! » Il essaya d'ouvrir la porte une nouvelle fois mais elle était toujours fermée. Peut-être que la porte s'est fermée toute seule après que Potter l'ait utilisé sans l'autorisation de son père ?

Draco se décida et couru jusqu'à l'escalier pour prendre la poudre de cheminette enfermée dans la salle de séjour. Il dit un sort de déverrouillage et jeta une poignée de poudre de cheminette verte. « Poudlard ! », dit-t- il avant d'entrer à l'intérieur et de filer au loin.

**§*&o&*§**

Severus s'était battu contre son ancien associé Mangemort, gagnant une main gravement brulé dans le processus. Le sauvetage entier avait été un piège. Maintenant qu'il n'était plus un espion, l'information qu'il obtenait était les meilleurs. Dumbledore était encore au ministère essayant de démêler cette pagaille et d'obtenir plus d'aide dans la recherche de Ginny Weasley. Severus savait qu'Harry aurait le cœur brisé si quoi que ce soit lui arrivait et essayait probablement de la chercher lui-même. Il était content d'avoir des gardes du corps surveillant le Trio D'Or qui ne savait pas ce qui se passait.

Severus ignora les ordres de Dumbledore d'aller voir Pompon quand il rentra à l'école. Il n'avait qu'une seule pensée à l'esprit retourner près d'Harry. Par conséquent, il était choqué quand il entra dans le bureau du Directeur pour utiliser la cheminée et vit Weasley et Granger assis sur des chaises avec Begoda assis devant eux. Il chercha immédiatement la pièce et vit qu'Harry n'était pas présent.

« Où est M. Potter ? » aboya Severus sur le garde du corps alors que Lupin et McGonagall entrait dans la pièce.

« Il s'est échappé. Il a suivi le garçon Malfoy chez lui. J'ai essayé de le suivre mais la cheminée était verrouillée", le garde du corps fut interrompu par Hermione.

« Professeur, il est allée au cimetière! Malfoy a dit que son père avait kidnappé Ginny et l'emmenait au cimetière par un portail dans leur base. Harry est allé la rejoindre et a dit qu'il allait utiliser la bague que vous lui aviez donnée. Il a dit que ça les téléporterait au terrain d'entrainement ! », dit Hermione, le cœur s'emballant de peur pour son ami.

Severus attrapa les épaules d'Hermione, « Avez-vous entendu le mot de passe ? »

« C'était Maleficus ! », dit Ron avec empressement. La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et le reste des membres du cercle Intérieur de l'Ordre entra. Les Weasley avaient l'air misérable et les deux parents prirent leur fils et le tinrent près d'eux. Tonk portait les couleurs de la couleur sur sa tête et Shacklebolt avait son bras en écharpe. L'embuscade surprise avait pris son péage.

Hermione répéta son histoire au reste du groupe. Molly s'évanouit presque mais Ron l'attrapa. Son bébé était avec Voldemort !

Severus n'avait aucune intention d'attendre jusqu'à ce qu'un plan soit mis au point. Il avait l'intention de pénétrer le Manoir Malfoy et de partir à la poursuite de son fils. Au moment où cette idée lui traversa la tête la cheminée devint verte et Draco en sortit.

**§*&o&*§**

Draco se leva et regarda autour. En un éclair, il fut attrapé par le col de sa chemise et vit le visage de son professeur de Potions.

« Où est mon fils ? », siffla Severus.

« C'est pour ça que je suis là professeur ! Il est passé par le portail pour aller au cimetière. Je suis revenu chercher de l'aide pour lui », dit Draco rapidement. Le professeur relâcha son col et Draco lissa ses robes avant de dire, « Le portail menant au cimetière est fermé, je n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir. »

Severus ne perdit pas de temps il attrapa le col de Malfoy d'une main et jeta de la poudre de cheminette de l'autre. « Manoir Malfoy », il cracha avant de jeter Draco dans les flammes vertes. Il se tourna avant d'y entrer et dit à Minerva, « « Faites que des Aurores attendent au terrain d'entrainement. Si Harry met la main sur Mlle Weasley, ils seront téléportés là-bas. »

« Severus, je viens avec vous », dit Shacklebolt, suivi du reste des membres de l'Ordre.

Molly embrassa Ron sur le front avant de suivre Severus à travers la cheminée pour le Manoir Malfoy. Ron demanda s'il pouvait y aller mais il reçu un refus de la part des adultes restant dans la salle.

Minerva donna un message à Fumseck pour Dumbledore qui était au Ministère avant de partir elle aussi par la cheminée.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry leva les yeux vers les deux personnes qu'il méprisait le plus, autre que Voldemort.

Bellatrix enleva son masque souriant au petit garçon infortuné. « Bella veut jouer ! Est-ce que bébé Potter veut jouer avec moi ? », dit Bella d'un ton mielleux qui sonnait faux alors qu'elle pointait sa baguette sur le garçon.

« Fais de ton mieux, vielle sorcière hideuse », dit Harry sonnant plus courageux qu'il ne se sentit. Sa cicatrice le brulait toujours douloureusement.

Harry se tendit en préparation au sort à venir. Il regarda Ginny au même endroit qu'avant de traverser le cimetière et il avait l'impression de la laisser tomber. Son regard revint sur Bellatrix alors qu'elle murmura, « Conflo ! »

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même alors que de petites araignées rouges rampèrent sous ses vêtements et sur tout son corps. Avec chaque morsure, elles faisaient des cloques et des énormes zébrures brulantes. Les marques ressemblaient à des feux minuscules qui le brulaient jusqu'aux os. Il se mordit la lèvre se jurant de ne pas crier mais c'était dur, c'était vraiment dur. Le sortilège douloureux faisait plus mal que ce qu'il pouvait supporter. On aurait dit que Bellatrix maintenait le sort indéfiniment avant de se calmer. Les petites araignées disparurent mais cela prit plus de temps pour les flammes sous sa peau de se calmer.

Harry se mit à plat ventre en respirant difficilement. Il avait l'impression que son corps avait été brulé par des charbons ardents. Il attendit que la sensation disparaisse avant de se forcer à se rassoir. Il pouvait sentir les débuts de la magie non contrôlée commencé à se construire. Non ! Pas maintenant, il devait éloigner Ginny avant que sa magie non contrôlée soit relâchée.

« Comme c'est décevant », vint la voix visqueuse de Voldemort, « tu ne l'as même pas fait crier, Bella. Peut-être que Lucius fera un meilleur travail ? »

Harry s'assit la tête baissée. Il avait peur et ne pouvait pas supporter plus de douleur. Se concentrant fortement pour prendre des respirations profondes pour calmer la peur qui menaçait de la dominer, il ferma les yeux et pensa à Severus. Le simple fait de penser à Severus lui donna de la force.

Il ouvrit les yeux pour voir des bottes noires brillantes sous le vêtement noir en face de lui. Une voix sinistre remplit de haine et répugnance fut entendu, « **Je** vous promets de le faire crier, mon seigneur. »

**§*&o&*§**

Severus courut après Draco en bas du donjon au Manoir Malfoy. Toutes les portes menant au portail étaient encore grandes ouvertes. Il pouvait entendre le reste des membres de l'Ordre les suivre. Quand ils atteignirent la porte noire, il essaya de l'ouvrir avec une explosion. La porte ne bougea pas. Il lança plusieurs sorts de déblocage sachant qu'ils ne fonctionneraient probablement pas.

« Tu peux l'ouvrir Severus ? », demanda Molly en se frottant les mains avec anxiété en pensant à ce qui était en train d'arriver à son bébé. Sa petite fille était entre les mains de la créature la plus vile qui n'ait jamais marché sur Terre.

« Le charme de blocage n'est pas un de ceux que je peux briser. La seule autre façon d'ouvrir cette porte est de la faire fondre en utilisant une potion », répondit Severus à la question. Il força le passage à travers la masse de personnes et se tint devant un mur de briques. Avant que qui que ce soit ne puisse demander ce qu'il faisait, une porte apparut sous leur yeux. Severus ouvrit la porte pour révéler un laboratoire.

« Par l'enfer sanglant, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? », demanda Draco avec de grands yeux. « Je ne savais pas qu'on avait un laboratoire dans la maison ! »

« Tu ne le savais pas pour une bonne raison. C'est le laboratoire que j'utilisais quand je travaillais pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il est remplit d'ingrédients si mortels qu'ils pourraient faire fondre la maison jusqu'au sol si elles sont brassées correctement, » informa Severus au Serpentard qui ouvrit grand ses yeux ainsi que le reste des personnes regroupées dans le donjon. Il prit chaque ingrédient et commença sa potion.

« S'il te plait Severus, je peux t'aider ? », demanda Draco avec remord alors qu'il regardait Severus commencer à couper une plante noire avec des épines.

Severus pointa une jarre en utilisant le couteau dans sa main, « Chauffe ça à 100 degrés. Refroidis le à zéro. » Severus pouvait dire que le Serpentard était plein de remord envers les actions de son père. Par contre, il ne pouvait pas y donner une seconde pensée puisque son esprit était entièrement tourné sur la sauvegarde son fils. Ses mains tremblaient alors qu'il continuait de couper et se maudit de devoir recommencer. Il n'était pas conscient qu'Arthur était dans le laboratoire jusqu'à ce qu'il l'entende parler.

« Calmes toi Severus », offrit Arthur alors que son propre estomac était noué sur le sort que son unique fille pouvait souffrir.

« Je trouve ça plutôt difficile de me calmer pour le moment, Arthur. Mon fils est … »la voix de Severus s'éteignit, ne voulant pas vocaliser la position dans laquelle son fils se trouvait probablement. C'était trop effrayant pour être sondé.

« Je sais. Mais on doit avoir confiance » murmura Arthur.

Severus aurait probablement explosé la personne qui aurait dit ça si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, pour essayer d'offrir de l'espoir. Mais Arthur était dans la même situation que lui. « Comment peux-tu être si optimiste. »

« Parce que croire quelque chose d'autre me détruirait », dit Arthur si doucement que sa femme ne pouvait l'entendre.

Severus regarda l'autre homme dans les yeux, « Je comprends. Devenir père a réveillé une partie de moi que je n'ai jamais su qu'elle existait. Ça fait mal. » lI plaça une main sur son cœur douloureux alors qu'il battait avec peur pour son fils.

« C'est ce qu'on appelle la paternité et je ne peux pas dire assez de bonnes choses sur ça, », dit Arthur en s'étouffant un peu.

Un moment passa avant que Severus ne continue, « On a eu un désaccord ce matin. Ça me fait mal de savoir que les dernières minutes que j'ai passé avec mon fils ne furent pas plaisantes pour lui. »

Arthur secoua sa tête, « Severus, ne te châties pas pour être un père. Harry a beaucoup de bons souvenirs de toi. Une dispute ne réduit pas à néant tous les bons moments que vous avez eu … et aurez encore. »

Severus souhaita que ce fût vrai mais il se haïssait quand même pour être si dur avec le garçon. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour revive ce matin, pour avoir une autre chance de faire les choses correctement.

« Potter la ramènera », offrit Draco.

Les deux hommes avaient oubliés que Draco était dans la pièce et regardèrent le Serpentard blond qui faisait bouillir la potion. Draco leva les yeux vers eux et hocha la tête, « Il bat toujours ce salaud. Il n'y a aucune raison de penser que quelque chose d'autre se produira cette fois. »

Severus hocha la tête en retour, reconnaissant pour le petit espoir qui brulait encore.

**§*&o&*§**

« Lèves toi garçon ! », cria Lucius puis leva sa baguette et força Harry à se mettre debout.

Harry sentit ses jambes céder sous son poids et glissa de nouveau sur le sol.

« Imbécile sans valeur », cracha Lucius sous son souffle.

Harry sentit un serpent de cuir être attaché autour de ses poignets. Non, s'il vous plait ne m'attachez pas ! Des pensées de Privet Drive forcèrent leur chemin dans sa tête alors qu'il était soudain soulevé par la sangle et l'autre bout attaché sur une branche au-dessus de sa tête. Ses doigts de pieds pouvaient à peine toucher le sol comme ses mains étaient tendues sans merci au-dessus de sa tête. Il n'avait aucun moyen de s'échapper maintenant, aucun moyen d'éloigner Ginny. Il devait empêcher sa magie incontrôlée d'exploser. Ginny serait blessée avec le reste si ce pouvoir était relâché.

« Je veux t'entendre crier Potter ! », railla Lucius en levant sa baguette. « Doloris! »

La douleur fut immédiate et cruelle. L'agonie s'infiltra jusque dans son âme il était incapable d'y échapper. Son corps résista et lutta contre la douleur avec difficulté mais il ne pouvait pas se laisser aller à crier. La douleur le domina et son esprit retourna aux « leçons » à Privet Drive.

Il savait qu'il n'était pas autorisé à faire le moindre bruit, Oncle Vernon blesserait Hedwige. Il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'à ce le sang coule le long de son visage alors qu'il retenait les cris qui menaçaient d'éclater du plus profond de lui-même. La douleur le ramena à la réalité et il sentit la magie incontrôlée commencer à se construire jusqu'à ce qu'il force son esprit de nouveau à Privet Drive. C'était le seul moyen pour la tenir loin. Quand il vivait à Privet Drive, la magie incontrôlée avait cessé d'exister. C'est quand Severus avait commencé à l'aider à guérir émotionnellement que la magie incontrôlée était revenue le protéger. Il laisser son esprit continuer à retourner en arrière, croyant maintenant que c'était effectivement Vernon qui le blessait.

Il garda la bouche fermée, protégeant Hedwige à tout prix.

Lucius était livide ! Il avait maintenu le sort sur le garçon aussi longtemps qu'il avait osé. Il savait que le Lord Noir voulait que le garçon soit gardé en vie. Zut, pourquoi le garçon idiot ne criait-il pas ? Il relâcha le sort et retira les sangles magiques. Le garçon tomba immédiatement sur le sol dans un tas de frémissements des muscles.

Harry ne pouvait pas bouger. Ses bras ne voulaient pas obéir ils restèrent tendus devant lui alors qu'il était allongé sur le côté. La bague argent et rouge le narguant pour le manque d'utilité. Son corps résonnait avec tellement de douleur qu'il devait lutter pour rester conscient. Il pensa une fois de plus à son père et tira de la force de ses souvenirs d'avoir un parent qui attendait qu'il rentre.

« Je suis déçu Lucius. J'aurais pensé que tu avais plus de pouvoir que ça. Pourquoi, tu n'as même pu fait crier un simple adolescent. Doloris ! », siffla Voldemort avec rage.

Harry vit Lucius heurter le sol et commencer à se tordre dans la boue avec des cris s'échappant de ses lèvres. La vue donna un peu de satisfaction à Harry.

Voldemort rompit le sort puis marcha jusqu'au garçon qui tremblait sur le sol. Le monstre regarda Ginny. Harry vit où regardait Voldemort et essaya de regagner son attention.

« Tu peux me torturer autant que tu veux Tom mais je ne te donnerais pas la satisfaction de m'entendre crier », dit Harry d'une voix grave pleine de douleur et colère. Sa cicatrice brûlait plus que jamais. La magie incontrôlée se construisait maintenant de retour dans l'horrible présent.

« Toi, garçon insolent », siffla Voldemort. Harry tressaillit quand le monstre s'approcha. Voldemort rit avec gaieté voyant qu'il effrayait le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu. « Voyez tous, il a effectivement peur de moi. » Les Mangemorts rirent du plaisir de leur maitre.

« Le combat ne va que dans un sens, tu ne penses pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais cinquante Aurors pointant leurs baguettes sur toi ! », cracha Harry sachant dans quelle situation précaire il se trouvait mais ne s'en souciant soudainement pas.

Voldemort leva sa botte pointue et donna un coup de pied dans la bouche d'Harry, forçant sa tête à s'écraser sur le sol. La magie incontrôlée construisit un nouveau record d'intensité.

« Tu m'ennuie Harry. Tu n'es pas marrant du tout », déclara Voldemort avant de se tourner.

Harry leva les yeux et vit que Voldemort regardait de nouveau Ginny.

« Viens, ma beauté. Prouves moi que tu m'aimes. Tues ce monstre de la nature que tu autrefois appelais petit ami », dit Voldemort d'une voix menaçante.

Ginny marcha docilement vers Harry et abaissa sa baguette, la pointant directement sur le cœur d'Harry. Harry leva ses yeux vers ceux embrumés de Ginny, « Combats le Ginny. S'il te plait, combats-le! »

Ginny cligna des yeux mais continua de pointer sa baguette sur le cœur d'Harry. Harry crut voir une lueur de reconnaissance mais elle disparait dans le clignement suivant.

Il sentit la magie incontrôlée augmentait à l'intérieur de lui avec force. Il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter plus longtemps il devait éloigner Ginny d'ici avant qu'elle ne soit relâchée ! Sa tête reposait toujours sur le sol, ses yeux au niveau des pieds de Ginny. Pour la première fois, il remarqua que Ginny ne portait pas de chaussures. Il retira la bague de son doigt furtivement et la mis sur un des orteils de Ginny. La magie incontrôlée devenait de plus en plus forte, faisant tremblait la terre. Il devait éloigner Ginny de lui, de la magie incontrôlée de peur qu'elle ne soit blessée ou tuée.

Les Mangemorts et Voldemort regardèrent autour dans un état proche de la panique, se demandant d'où venaient les secousses. Harry savait qu'il n'avait plus de temps, la magie incontrôlée exploserait à n'importe quel moment. Il frotta la bague alors qu'il entendait une voix étrange sortir de la bouche de Ginny. Elle commença à dire, « Avada Ke… »

Harry cria rapidement, « Emilio ! » et retira son doigt avant que le sort ne termine. Avec un petit pop Ginny disparut !

Voldemort devint livide et commença à pester et tempêter. Il donna un coup de pied au niveau de la tête d'Harry. Harry s'en moquait, sa petite amie était sauvée.

Il vit Bellatrix et quelques autres Mangemorts transplaner, trop apeuré pour rester avec la terre tremblant sans raison apparente.

La magie incontrôlée atteignit un niveau record et cette fois, Harry n'essaya pas de la retenir. Son cœur battit férocement à l'idée de mourir, il savait qu'il n'était pas assez puissant pour y survivre. L'aveuglante lumière blanche partit avec tellement de force qu'elle déracina quelques pierres tombales. La lumière blanche l'effrayait tellement que ses dents commencèrent à claquer. Il regarda avec des yeux plissés comme elle continuait de s'échapper hors de lui.

Harry leva les yeux vers les yeux pleins d'amour de ses parents. Ils ne parlèrent pas mais il pouvait sentir leur amour pour lui et savait qu'ils étaient fiers. Une fois de plus, ils étaient venus à lui quand il en avait besoin. Il voulait les suivre, aller où ils allaient. La pensée de son nouveau père réchauffa son cœur et dans un flash ils furent partis, en même temps que le sentiment de chaleur. Il savait qu'ils voulaient qu'il reste et il savait aussi qu'il les reverrait. Où qu'ils soient, ils l'aimaient toujours et leur amour continuait de vivre à l'intérieur de lui. Il voulait pleurer pour ne jamais les avoir connus. L'air redevint froid envoyant un frisson dans son dos.

Une partie de la lumière blanche prit la forme d'un corps et puis un autre corps apparut. Une chaleur se propagea en lui comme s'il entrait lentement dans un bain chaud. Ses dents cessèrent de claquer quand il reconnut les deux formes devant lui ses parents.

Aussitôt que la lumière blanche fut relâchée, Voldemort vola en arrière en criant alors que la lumière le traversa. La magie était trop pure, trop bonne, faisant flétrit Voldemort avec douleur alors qu'elle coula à travers son corps maléfique. Cela déchira son essence même d'avoir tant de pureté et d'amour à l'intérieur de son âme. Il cria alors que son corps commença à se désintégrer. Ses cris amenèrent les bêtes qui vivaient dans la forêt entourant le cimetière.

Voldemort cria plus fort, sifflant avec douleur et griffant son propre corps. Il s'effondra sur le sol alors que ses entrailles devinrent liquides et tombaient en avant sur le sol. Il tenait toujours sa baguette et de son dernier souffle, il lança un sort qui frappa la jambe d'Harry.

Harry se recroquevilla alors que la douleur radiait de sa jambe. La douleur domina ses sens et il se retira de la réalité. Il commença à perdre conscience mais lutta durement pour rester éveiller. Il se força à s'assoir alors que sa jambe enfla faisant deux fois sa taille normale. Le seul qui bougeait était Voldemort alors qu'il se désintégrait sous les yeux d'Harry. Les cris de Voldemort étaient comme un phare appelant les bêtes vivant dans la forêt hantée.

Harry pouvait sentir les Détraqueurs alors qu'ils se rapprochaient. Sa tête lui tourna alors qu'il essaya de se lever. Il devait récupérer sa baguette ! Il regarda autour et vit que tous les Mangemorts étaient allongé inconscients ou morts sur le sol. Il resta sans compassion pour eux. Le corps de Voldemort donnait l'impression qu'un géant avait pris une épingle et aspiré ses entrailles. Sa vision le trahit et il pouvait à peine marcher en ligne droite comme il trainait sa jambe maudite derrière.

Il espéra que sa baguette était au même endroit qu'avant mais l'explosion de magie incontrôlée avait fait qu'il était plus difficile de savoir où elle était maintenant. Avant même de se retourner pour regarder, il put sentir les Détraqueurs qui s'approcher. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas la force de tous les combattre et son unique chance était de courir. Ça ne semblait pas possible puisqu'il trébucha en avant et tomba. Sa main glissa sur quelque chose et avec excitation il se rendit compte que c'était sa baguette. Il ne regarda pas en arrière comme il se précipita vers la forêt. Sa dernière chance de survie reposait dans les montagnes hantées devant lui.

**§*&o&*§**

Severus avait juste finit la potion quand la porte noire trembla comme si une explosion avait eu lieu de l'autre cote. Molly perdit le contrôle de ses émotions et se mit à crier hystériquement. Tonks essaya d'ouvrir la porte une fois plus mais en vain.

Severus s'avança et commença à peindre la porte avec sa potion toxique. Cela prit seulement une minute avant que la porte ne fonde sur le sol. Sans regarder en arrière il courut à travers le portail en criant, « Maleficus ! » Le portail devint noir avant que ses pieds ne heurtent le sol. Le brouillard se dissipa et la scène devant lui apparut. Son cœur se noua alors qu'il regardait aux alentours. Son garçon, où était son garçon ?

Des Détraqueurs commencèrent à sortir de la forêt sombre et aspirer les âmes des Mangemorts inconscient éparpillés sur le sol. Severus maintint un Patronus en cherchant parmi les robes noires allongées sur le sol. Les Détraqueurs le laissèrent tranquille étant donné qu'il ne voulait pas avoir à faire au Patronus vu que Severus le maintenait devant lui comme un bouclier. Ils étaient plutôt contents de profiter des autres âmes. Il courut de corps en corps mais il n'y avait aucun signe de Mlle Weasley ou d'Harry.

Le reste de l'Ordre le rejoignirent baguettes en mains. Eux aussi lancèrent leur Patronus et aidèrent à chercher Ginny et Harry parmi les corps. Molly pleurait alors qu'elle s'effondrait sur le sol. Personne n'était en vie, personne.

Severus trébucha sur ce qui ressemblait à ce qui autrefois avait été un corps puis il réalisa qu'il s'agissait des restes de Voldemort. Les os du visage étaient encore reconnaissables avec le nez de serpent comme les yeux rouges maintenant dépourvus de vie. Avec une fierté profonde il comprit que son fils avait réussi. Voldemort était mort. Il ne put trouver aucune joie dans ce fait puisque dans son esprit il n'y avait qu'une seule pensée : où était Harry ?

**À suivre**


	52. Lac Magique

**Titre Anglais :** Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français :** Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur :** Teachersnape64

**Chapitre traduit par :** Patmolcornedrue

**Bêta traductrice : **

**Bêta Correctrice : **Eni

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais :** Fini (53 chap)

**État de la fic en français : **52** Traduction : **FINI

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

**Résumé :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

0o0

_**Chapitre 52 : Lac Magique**_

Harry courait, rasant les arbres afin de ne pas attirer l'attention des Détraqueurs. Ses poumons brûlaient et sa bouche était si sèche qu'il avait du mal à déglutir. Si les Détraqueurs le repéraient, il était certain de recevoir un baiser avant que quiconque ne puisse le retrouver. Penser à Severus l'aidait à continuer malgré sa jambe qui l'élançait durement et son corps qui tremblait encore des effets du Doloris. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres en repensant à la bataille. Il l'avait fait, il avait tué Voldemort ! Hors de question qu'il renonce maintenant.

Il devait être à environ 3 kilomètres du cimetière lorsqu'il sentit des frissons lui parcourir le dos. Il s'immobilisa derrière un gros rocher et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Deux Détraqueurs volaient au-dessus des arbres ! Y en avait-il d'autres ?

Il distinguait non loin les clapotis d'une rivière et essaya de ne pas se focaliser sur son intarissable soif. Les Détraqueurs tournoyaient au-dessus de sa tête, presque comme s'ils sentaient sa présence sans pourtant savoir exactement où il se trouvait. S'il pouvait juste se rendre jusqu'à la rivière, il pourrait simplement la suivre jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne un village moldu. Sa jambe l'élançait violemment mais il savait qu'il devait continuer. Les grands pins qui l'entouraient lui fournissaient un abri de fortune contre les Détraqueurs, mais pour combien de temps encore ? Ils ne devaient pas être capables de sentir son emplacement exact grâce à la magie qui se dégageait des arbres. Il reprit néanmoins la route jusqu'à la rivière, ayant hâte de pouvoir épancher un peu sa soif avec de l'eau bien fraîche.

Il se pencha, attrapant l'eau entre ses mains sans s'apercevoir qu'un long tentacule visqueux glissait lentement vers lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Le tentacule s'enroula autour de ses jambes et le fit basculer dans l'eau glacée. Il lutta contre la chose gluante qui le maintenait sous l'eau. Sa baguette se retrouvait coincée dans sa poche arrière, tandis que le tentacule continuait à s'enrouler tout autour de son corps. Harry commença à paniquer tout en se démenant pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Il parvint ainsi à libérer son pied quelques secondes. C'est tout ce don il avait besoin pour parvenir à se saisir de sa baguette.

Il enchaîna rapidement plusieurs Reducto contre la créature jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente lentement sombrer dans la rivière. Il essaya de nager vers le bord, mais le courant était bien trop fort. Il fut rapidement emporté, parvenant tout juste à maintenir sa tête hors de l'eau. Cette eau glacée qui le maintenait pris au piège du puissant courant. Lui engourdissant l'esprit au point qu'il ne parvenait plus à se rappeler des sorts qui auraient pu l'aider à se sortir de cette situation.

Le grondement d'une cascade lui parvint bien avant qu'il ne puisse voir l'extrémité de la rivière. Il ne pouvait pas voir la hauteur de la chute d'eau mais devinait sans mal que le chemin jusqu'au sol serait long et l'impact douloureux. Il rassembla toutes ses forces pour essayer encore de nager vers le bord, essayant de se saisir de tout ce qui pourrait lui passer entre les doigts. Le précipice se rapprochait rapidement, jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente tomber inlassablement, dévalant la cascade !

**§*&o&*§**

Severus tint sa baguette en criant, « Pointe-moi Harry Potter » Rien ne se passa. La baguette ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, ni ne donna le moindre signe de reconnaître un flux magique. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Etait-il possible que le garçon soit… Non ! Non, il ne devait pas laisser son esprit s'égarer sur cette voie.

Il avait vaguement conscience que Molly Weasley était assise sur le sol, se balançant d'avant en arrière tandis que son mari essayait vainement de la réconforter. Il n'arrivait pas à se préoccuper des Weasley en ce moment, il avait bien assez à faire pour gérer sa propre détresse en pensant à son fils.

Shacklebolt semblait assez dérouté d'assister à une pareille scène, mais indiqua le plus calmement possible : « Je vais vérifier au camp d'entraînement, Severus. Histoire de voir si les enfants ont pu s'y réfugier. » Il transplana du cimetière puis réapparut quelques instant plus tard, Tupin à ses côtés.

Tupin courut vers Molly, « Elle va bien Molly, Ginevra va bien ! Venez voir par vous-même. »

Molly releva les yeux, emplie d'espoir, elle avait tellement désiré entendre ces mots.

« Mon bébé va bien ? Ma Ginny est en sécurité ! » Molly ne parvenait pas à y croire, elle devait le voir de ses propres yeux. « Emmenez moi la voir ! Guidez moi jusqu'à ma Ginny ! » Shacklebolt posa chacune de ses mains sur Molly et Arthur. Ils transplanèrent vers le cimetière, un pop assourdissant brisant le silence pesant.

« Attendez ! » cria Severus à Tupin avant qu'elle ne reparte à son tour. S'il y avait le moindre espoir il devait le savoir. « Harry est-il avec elle ? Est-ce qu'Harry est retourné au camp lui-aussi ? »

Il connaissait la réponse bien avant que l'Auror ne parle. Son regard parlait pour elle.

« Navrée Severus. Seule Ginevra est arrivé par ce portauloin, elle portait ceci autour de son orteil. » répondit Tupin avec regret, tout en lui tendant la bague argent et rubis qu'il avait offert à son fils. « Elle était sous l'emprise de l'Impérium, mais le sort s'est rompu de lui-même. » Tupin jeta un œil sur le corps au sol, ses yeux s'attardant sur Voldemort et ses yeux rouges vident de toute vie. Maintenant elle comprenait pourquoi le sort avait brusquement pris fin. « Le professeur Dumbledore tente de voir ce qui s'est passé par Legilimencie. Elle ne se souvient de rien. »

Severus s'empara de l'anneau tandis qu'une grosse boule venant lui entraver la gorge. Oui, c'était bien le genre de son altruiste de fils d'offrir sa seule chance de s'échapper de ce terrible endroit. Pourquoi cet exaspérant garnement possédait-il autant de ces stupides qualités des Gryffondor ? Un peu plus de l'instinct de conservation des Serpentard lui aurait fait le plus grand bien.

Plusieurs Aurors du ministère transplanèrent dans le cimetière en même temps que Shacklebolt. Cinq minutes plus tard, l'endroit grouillé de fonctionnaires surexcités. Le nom d'Harry était inlassablement répété, comme celui du héros.

Severus resta immobile au milieu de toute cette agitation, essayant de trouver un plan pour retrouver son fils. Il vit Drago s'agenouiller aux côtés de son père mort, pleurant toutes les larmes qui nourrissaient sa peine. Pauvre garçon, il savait qu'il était en partie à blâmer pour cette mort. Après tout, le Serpentard était celui qui avait menait Harry jusqu'ici.

Shacklebolt se racla la gorge et Severus pris conscience qu'un groupe d'Aurors lui parlait.

« Oui » répondit le maître des potions d'un ton morne, sans vie.

Shacklebolt engloba d'un regard le groupe à ses côtés, « Nous sommes prêts à commencer les recherches Severus. »

Oui, une équipe de recherche serait déjà un bon début. Severus hocha la tête et écouta le groupe de recherche qui commençait à élaborer leurs stratégies. Il se força à se sortir de cette attitude défaitiste et à concevoir un plan qui ramènerait son fils à la maison. Penser qu'il pourrait bien perdre son fils était bien trop douloureux pour qu'il s'y attarde encore.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry sentit son estomac se tordre quand il tomba dans l'eau glacée au bas de la cascade. Il fut projetait sous l'eau, de plus en plus bas, tandis que l'eau trouble et glacée de la cascade lui dégringolait dessus et que ses poumons brûlaient du besoin d'air. Il lutta pour remonter à la surface tandis que la rivière continuée à le faire dériver en contrebas, l'enfonçant de plus en plus loin au cœur de la sombre forêt. Plus elle l'emportait, plus sombre et glacial il faisait. Il dérivait plus doucement à présent, flottant à la surface de l'eau, et aurait sans doute été capable de nager jusqu'au bord s'il avait juste eu encore assez de force pour essayer. Il était si engourdi, si étourdi par sa chute, et il avait tellement froid. Aussi fort qu'il le voulu, il ne parvint pas à forcer son corps à lui obéir. Son monde devint rapidement noir tandis qu'il perdait conscience.

**§*&o&*§**

Les Aurors essayaient de jeter des charmes de reconnaissance, mais la zone était tellement chargée de magie noire que rien ne semblait pouvoir fonctionner. Shacklebolt envoyait peu à peu les renforts d'Aurors explorer la forêt, leur nombre ne cessait de s'accroître. Ils avaient tous sur eux un moyen de communiquer rapidement, au cas où quelqu'un trouverait un quelconque signe de vie d'Harry.

Severus parcourait également la forêt, quand une idée lui vint. Sans rien dire à personne de son projet, il transplana au Manoir Snape. Il parcourut rapidement les couloirs et appela Hedwige. La chouette des neiges vola à travers les escaliers et vint se posait silencieusement sur le bras du professeur.

« Accio Eclair de Feu » appela vivement Severus, faisant venir le balai d'Harry à travers la flopée d'escaliers. Il attrapa rapidement le balai, posa une main sur la chouette et transplana jusqu'au cimetière.

Severus parla calmement, ne donnant qu'un seul mot d'ordre à la chouette blanche : « Trouve Harry. »

L'oiseau picora son oreille, puis décolla, survolant à haute altitude la forêt hantée. Severus la suivit sur l'Eclair de Feu, espérant que son plan réussisse.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry se réveilla sur la rive d'un très beau lac. L'eau du lac était de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel et entourée par des arbres colorés portant des fleurs aux couleurs éclatantes. Des statues étonnantes de réalisme, représentant toutes les espèces de l'étang entouraient ce lieu magique. Il se releva, les jambes tremblantes, puis promena son regard sur ces étranges statues.

La statue la plus intéressante était celle d'un homme en haillons arborant une expression triste tout en étreignant ses jambes. Les autres représentaient toutes des créatures magiques qui semblaient presque figé dans le temps. Harry toucha la statue d'un sombral reposant sur ses membres inférieurs, sa tête appuyé contre son flan, protecteur. Il était dur comme la pierre mais plus froid que la glace elle-même.

C'était le plus bel endroit qu'il n'ait jamais vu, mais aussi le lieu le plus froid qu'il avait connu. Il s'assit, grelottant dans ses vêtements détrempés. Le soleil était presque entièrement couché et l'air devenait de plus en plus froid à chaque minute qui s'écoulait. Harry ôta son manteau puis sa chemise, avant de chercher sa baguette pour lancer un sort de séchage. Mais, sa baguette n'était plus dans sa poche arrière ! Il vérifia partout, sur lui et autour de lui, mais sa baguette avait bel et bien disparu.

Le soleil se coucha et la neige apparut d'un coup, sortant de nulle part. L'air froid s'enroula immédiatement autour du frêle adolescent, envoyant des frissons à travers tout son être. Il remit sa chemise humide puis son manteau et chercha un moyen de se sortir de là. Il se releva, mais fut pris d'un vertige et fut obligé de se rasseoir. Sa tête était si lourde, comme si tout d'un coup elle était faite de pierre. Il essaya de ramper vers une grotte pour se protéger de l'air glacial, mais ne parvint pas à avancer bien loin. Le froid infiltrait ses os, le faisant inlassablement frissonner. Il sentit rapidement sa conscience lui échappée, mais lutta pour ne pas de nouveau sombrer dans les ténèbres.

**§*&o&*§**

Severus suivit Hedwige pendant quelques kilomètres avant que l'oiseau ne commence à tournoyer, englobant une large zone d'arbres au-dessous d'elle.

« Où est-il Hedwige ? Va le retrouver » l'exhorta Severus lorsqu'il repéra un peu plus loin vers l'Ouest des Détraqueurs. Que ce volatile se dépêche par pitié ! Il savait combien Harry était encore vulnérable face à l'obscurité que ses créatures étaient capables de faire ressortir, le plongeant dans des ténèbres bien plus épaisses que n'importe qu'elle créature maléfique pouvant vivre dans ces maudits bois. Il espérait sincèrement que les bruits qui courraient sur une colonie de vampires peuplant ces bois étaient infondés.

Quand l'oiseau continua à tourner autour de cette large zone, Severus se décida à poursuivre ses recherches à pied. De toute évidence la chouette ne pouvait faire mieux à ce stade. La forêt était sans doute trop empreinte de magie noire pour qu'elle puisse discernée son maître plus clairement. Il se posa dans une clairière avant d'entrer dans la forêt. Hedwige volait à ses côtés, s'arrêtant quand il s'arrêtait. La zone était encore trop grande, il y avait bien trop d'endroits où se cacher. Un sentiment d'effroi et d'impuissance le submergea, mais Severus poursuivit sa route.

**§*&o&*§**

Harry devait sortir d'ici avant qu'il s'évanouisse pour de bon. S'il s'endormait dans ce domaine givré, il savait qu'il ne se réveillerait plus jamais. Il prit tout à coup horriblement conscience que les statues qui entouraient le lac avaient sans doute jadis été vivantes. Le lac magique les avait clamé comme siennes et les avait gelés à jamais à ses côtés. Il pouvait désormais l'entendre, la rivière l'appelait, son doux murmure lui demandant de rester encore un peu auprès d'elle.

Harry secoua la tête et essaya de ne pas perdre pied avec la réalité. « Non ! » cria t-il : « Laisse-moi tranquille ! »

Mais l'esprit du lac était implacable, comme pour répondre à son appel, la neige et le vent s'intensifièrent, devenant de plus en plus violent.

Il essaya à nouveau de se relever, mais retomba instantanément à genoux. Il ne sentait plus ses jambes. Où pouvait bien être sa baguette ? Il avait dû la perdre pendant sa chute ou en percutant l'eau en bas de la cascade. Il fouilla ses poches une fois de plus, ignorant le fait qu'il avait déjà vérifié. Il sentit sous ses doigts la surface plane et froide du miroir que Severus lui avait donné et le sortit.

Cela fonctionnerait-il alors qu'il était si loin de l'école ? Severus était-il seulement encore vivant ? Il garda ses horribles pensées loin de son esprit, ne voulant pas songer une seule seconde à la réalité que son père puisse avoir trouvé la mort pendant l'attaque du Chemin de Traverse. Il ramena le miroir près de son visage. Il pouvait voir ses lèvres bleuies et les glaçons qui commençaient à se former dans ses cheveux.

« Papa ? » murmura Harry d'une voix rauque tout en fixant le miroir. « Severus, est-ce que tu m'entends ? »

Le vent s'intensifia encore, s'infiltrant jusqu'à lui glacer les os. Harry se recroquevilla dans son manteau humide et ses pensées s'égarèrent vers l'homme statué, blotti aux bords du lac. Finirait-il comme cet homme, figé éternellement sous forme de statue ?

**§*&o&*§**

Severus venait juste de finir d'explorer une grotte quand il décida de se diriger vers la rivière, il pouvait entendre le vent rugir de plus en plus à l'Ouest. Un doux murmure le fit se stopper net dans son élan. Son désir de savoir son fils en sécurité au manoir était-il si grand qu'il commençait à entendre des voix ? La voix ressemblait tant à celle d'Harry lorsqu'il l'appelait ! Il fouilla hâtivement la petite poche de sa robe de sorcier et en sortit le petit miroir, la main tremblante. Pendant un cours instant il aperçut le visage d'Harry. Les lèvres du garçon étaient bleuies et il avait l'air de peiner à rester éveillé.

« Harry ! Mon fils, où es-tu ? » s'écria Severus face au miroir, se réprimandant mentalement de n'avoir pas songé plus tôt à communiquer avec lui de cette façon !

« Papa, j'ai b-b-besoin de toi » murmura-t-il. L'image se fixa enfin, montrant plus nettement l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry.

Severus pouvait désormais voir clairement Harry ayant du mal à garder les yeux ouverts et son visage légèrement bleuie.

« Harry, je suis là. Dis-moi où tu es ? » lui demanda Severus sa voix empreinte d'inquiétude.

Harry sentit ses paupières devenir de plus en plus lourde tandis que le froid s'emparé de lui. Il savait qu'il ne tiendrait plus très longtemps.

« C-c-cascade, s-s-statues, aide-moi » parvint à demander l'adolescent congelé jusqu'aux os avant que sa tête ne s'affaisse sur le sol gelé. Il ramena le miroir, son unique lueur d'espoir, plus près de son visage afin de distinguer le visage de son père.

« Reste conscient et continue de me parler » lui ordonna Severus. Il vit son fils refermer les yeux avant que son image ne commence à disparaître du reflet du miroir.

Severus enfourcha à nouveau l'Eclair de Feu, vola plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il fonça jusqu'à la rivière, puis la suivit jusqu'à la cascade. Penser à son fils en train de dévaler cette immense cascade fit accélérer son rythme cardiaque.

Severus descendit la chute d'eau et vit que la rivière se séparait en plusieurs petits bras plus calmes. Il élimina les deux premiers car il aboutissait sur deux grands lacs exempts de toute végétation. Il prit le troisième et le suivit jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à un petit lac plus marécageux. Il poussa un peu plus loin puis ramena le miroir plus près de son visage.

« Harry ? Réveille-toi ! » Une image floue d'Harry se refléta dans le miroir. Son fils était secoué de nombreux frissons et Severus sut qu'il ne faudrait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'il ne commence à geler sur place.

« Pa-papa ? J-je l'ai f-fait ! T-tuer V-Voldemort ! » dit Harry en claquant des dents. Il fallait que son père sache qu'il avait réussi avant qu'il ne puisse plus lui dire.

« En effet. Voldemort n'avait aucune chance » lui répondit Severus, la voix chargée d'émotions tandis qu'il manœuvrait le balai afin de voler plus près du sol, revenant vers la rivière. Il vit un sourire s'inscrire sur le visage de son fils.

Tout à coup, Harry sentit une forte déflagration magique provenant du lac avant qu'elle ne vienne le submerger, cette fois il n'avait plus la force de la combattre. L'épuisement se faisant de plus en plus peser sur l'ensemble de son corps, Harry rassembla les maigres forces qu'il lui restait encore pour dire au revoir à son père. Il ne voulait pas le quitter, il ne voulait pas perdre la seule personne qui ne lui ait jamais vraiment accordé sa confiance. Il avait pourtant connu bien des souffrances dans sa vie, mais cette fois il savait qu'il n'était pas assez fort pour combattre plus longtemps. Le cœur déchiré, il força les mots à sortir de sa bouche.

« J-Je n'y a-a-arrive p-p-plus pa-pa-papa, » Les dents d'Harry claquaient à présent de façon incontrôlable. Il sentait le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait quitter son corps. « M-m-merci p-pour t-t-tout. T-t-ton am-amour » réussit-il à dire avant de succomber à l'écrasante magie du lac et de laisser ses yeux se fermer. Il ne voulait pas quitter Severus, le laisser seul, mais l'idée de revoir ses parents commençait à prendre le dessus. Il pouvait distinguer le visage encore flou de sa mère et parvenait presque à sentir la chaleur de ses bras enroulés autour de lui, comme lorsqu'il était bébé.

Le lac magique avait désormais une emprise totale sur Harry qui ne pouvait plus s'en échapper. Encore quelques secondes, et il serait trop tard. La froideur s'intensifiait dans chaque fibre de son être rendant sa respiration de plus en plus laborieuse. Chaque souffle était une brûlure pour ses poumons, en prise aux bourrasques glaciales qui l'entouraient.

Le cœur de Severus s'affola, il savait que son fils allait bientôt mourir, il le sentait dans son âme. « NON ! Harry James Potter, tu vas m'écouter ! Ne t'avise pas d'abandonner ! Redresse-toi, immédiatement ! » cria Severus d'une voix étranglée, son esprit laissant place à la panique qui l'envahissait.

Harry luttait pour entendre la voix de son père, mais l'air glacial emportait les mots au loin. La présence de sa mère se faisait plus forte, mais au lieu de l'accueillie à bras ouverts, il sentait qu'elle voulait le voir lutter. Son esprit lui criait de ne pas abandonner.

Son esprit tenta de tendre la main vers elle, il lui cria mentalement : « Je ne peux pas maman, s'il te plaît laisse-moi venir. » Il était si fatigué, tellement épuisé. Ne pouvait-il pas juste se reposer à présent, ne l'avait-il pas amplement mérité ?

Il sentait la présence de sa mère le repousser vers la vie. Son cœur s'emplie d'émotions contradictoires. Une part de lui en voulait à sa mère de le repoussait, mais l'autre partie de lui ne voulait pas laisser son nouveau père tout seul. Ce rejet fit s'accroître une étincelle d'énergie au fond de lui qui vint s'insinuer au plus profond de son âme. Ses sentiments trouvèrent écho dans le cœur de sa mère, « Il est temps pour toi de commencer à vivre. » C'était simple, cette petite phrase était pourtant empreinte de toutes les épreuves, de tous les sacrifices qu'il devait à présent laisser derrière lui pour vivre. Ses parents avaient donné leurs vies pour qu'il puisse vivre.

« Harry James Potter, tu ne mourras pas ! » cria Severus dans un sanglot étranglé. Il était plus déterminé que jamais à rejoindre Harry avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Sans lui, sa vie serait vide, vide de tout ce qui avait pu un jour avoir un sens, vide de tout ce qui était bon en ce monde.

« Harry, tu m'entends ! »

Soudain Harry sentit ses sens lui revenir. Ses parents étaient repartis, cette fois définitivement. Son cœur leurs criait de revenir, de l'emmener avec eux. Terminée, la sensation de chaleur qui lui enserrait le cœur. Il savait qu'ils voulaient qu'il reste en vie mais il était seul à nouveau. Il lutta contre l'attraction magique du lac, ne voulant ni décevoir ses parents, ni Severus. Ayant retrouvé un semblant de vigueur, il poussa son esprit vers la conscience. Il n'était pas seul, il avait encore Severus. Il devait garder espoir, il allait survivre, il lutta pour parvenir à répondre à l'appel de son père.

« Ou-oui m-m-monsieur » Harry se força à se redresser et à s'asseoir avec le peu de force qu'il avait retrouvée grâce à sa mère. Il souffrait terriblement à chaque mouvement, tout son corps protesté contre cette action, mais il savait qu'il se devait d'essayer.

Severus pouvait voir que son fils n'était plus couché dans la neige. Dans un sursaut il comprit ce qui avait donné l'énergie de se battre à Harry : Lily. Il pouvait sentir sa présence aujourd'hui. Elle était venue aider Harry et elle venait l'aider lui à présent. Il entendait son message, haut et clair : « Prend soin d'Harry. Sa tâche est enfin accomplie, il est temps pour lui de vivre sa vie. »

Puis la douce présence disparut, le laissant avec le poids écrasant de la responsabilité de veiller sur son fils qu'il accepter de tout son être.

Il n'échouerait pas, pour Lily. Elle lui avait confié son plus grand trésor, elle lui offrait le plus beau cadeau qu'on puisse donner à quelqu'un.

Regagnant force et espoir, Severus s'écria : « Harry, regarde autour de toi et dis-moi ce que tu vois ! »

Lorsqu'Harry ne lui répondit pas pendant une longue minute, Severus éleva la voix autant qu'il le put : « N'abandonne pas ! Tu m'entends mon fils ? »

Harry se focalisa sur la voix qui l'aider à s'extraire de la confusion de son esprit et regarda autour de lui avant de répondre : « Ou-oui m-m-monsieur, je vois une r-r-rivière arc-en-ciel, g-grands a-a-arbres j-j-jaunes » C'est tout ce qu'il eu le temps de dire avant qu'une autre rafale de vent glacé ne s'abattisse sur lui pour reprendre son emprise. Il la combattit, une seule pensée restant clair dans son esprit : Je ne veux pas laisser mon père tout seul.

Hedwige se mit à battre des ailes frénétiquement et commença à émettre une succession de cris perçant ! Severus la suivit tandis qu'elle survolait les arbres aussi rapidement que pouvait la porter ses longues ailes blanches. Des arbres jaunes !

Portaient par le vent, ils volaient aussi vite qu'ils pouvaient en se rapprochant du lit de la rivière. Severus pouvait sentir les bourrasques de vent se rafraîchir puis devenir glaciales lorsqu'il suivit Hedwige amorçant sa descente. Il savait qu'il était sur la bonne voie. La rivière serpentait, formant un grand virage avant de plonger plus en contrebas. Il pouvait désormais discernait l'eau qui se teintait peu à peu d'une couleur arc-en-ciel. Le froid devint insupportable et il sentit son cœur se serrait de cette nouvelle épreuve que devait vivre son fils.

Après s'être vaillamment percé un passage à travers un bouquet d'arbres aux épaisses branches qui avaient bien failli le faire tomber de son balai, il survolé le lac arc-en-ciel qu'Harry lui avait décrit. Il pouvait voir plusieurs statues disséminées autour du lac. Puis il repéra une silhouette sombre recroquevillée en un petit tas sur le sol. Il fondit vers le sol couvert de neige et attira doucement son fils au creux de ses bras.

« Harry ! Harry ouvre lui yeux ! » s'écria Severus submergé par ses émotions. Le garçon ne bougeait pas, mais le Maître des Potions pouvait sentir qu'il était encore en vie. Il sortit sa baguette et jeta un léger sort de chauffage très lumineux sur Harry, ne voulant pas malmenait sa peau gelée. S'il le réchauffait trop rapidement le garçon serait en état de choc.

L'adolescent ne bougeait toujours pas. Severus chercha à la hâte une potion qui pourrait aider le garçon à se réchauffer progressivement. Il avait emmené avec lui une foule de potions plus variée que jamais, mais n'avait pas osé imaginer qu'il devrait les utiliser sur son propre fils. Il serra Harry un peu plus fort contre lui et versa le contenu de la fiole à travers ses lèvres entrouvertes. Il fallut un moment pour que la potion fasse effet, mais il sentit enfin les membres d'Harry se réchauffer et bouger légèrement.

« Ouvre les yeux Harry ! » s'écria Severus, voyant que le garçon commençait à remuer.

Harry gémit de douleur, il sentait sa peau revenir à la vie sous l'effet d'un sort de chauffage. Sa peau le brûlait vivement, si fort qu'il aurait voulut hurler. Il aurait aimé se laisser dériver dans l'oubli à nouveau.

« Harry, regarde-moi ! » cria Severus, sa voix emplie d'inquiétude. Il sentit son fils remuer entre ses bras et la difficulté qu'il avait à essayer de lui obéir.

Harry entendit la demande et essaya d'ouvrir les yeux. Il n'avait pas renoncé. Harry força ses yeux à s'entrouvrir et vit son père qui le fixer tout en le serrant contre lui. Il avait l'impression d'être en feu. Tout son corps brûlait. « Ou-oui monsieur » réussit-il à murmurer.

Le garçon n'avait pas disparu, il s'était battu pour vivre. Severus sentit un élan d'amour protecteur l'envahir, il ne pensait pas qu'il serait un jour capable de ressentir cela.

« C'est bien Harry, tu as bien fait mon garçon » lui dit doucement Severus tout en le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Hedwige volait autour d'eux, battant des ailes et poussant des cris perçants.

La potion parcourait doucement tout le corps d'Harry et commençait à le réchauffer de l'intérieur. La douleur était insupportable mais cela lui permettait de sentir de nouveau ses bras et ses jambes. Les brumes qui enserraient encore quelque peu son esprit se dissipèrent, le lançant reprendre doucement conscience de son environnement. Il pouvait entendre des cris bruyants qui l'aidèrent à s'encrer dans la réalité.

Il fallu un moment à Harry pour comprendre que ce bruit lui était destiné et qu'Hedwige en était la seule responsable ! Un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres en pensant à sa vieille compagne de toujours qui lui veniat de nouveau en aide. Il sentit les bras forts de son père le soulever et le maintenir contre lui. Il sut à ce moment là que tout irait bien pour Hedwige et lui.

Ses pensées furent confirmées quand il entendit la voix apaisante de son père lui murmurer : « Tu as excessivement bien fait. Je suis très fier de toi, mon fils. »

_**Fin**_

**A suivre…L'épilogue !**


	53. Epilogue

**Titre Anglais :** Harry's Last Hope

**Titre Français :** Le dernier espoir d'Harry

**Auteur : ** Teachersnape64

**Chapitre traduit par :** 77Hildegard

**Bêta traductrice :**

**Bêta Correctrice : **Eni

**Rating : **T

**État de la fic en anglais :** Fini (53 chap)

**État de la fic en français :** FINI

**Disclamer :** Rien ne nous appartient sauf la traduction

**Résumé :** L'été après la mort de Sirius, Harry est rempli de culpabilité. Severus apprend quelque chose du passé qui met en danger Harry. Snape décide de l'adopter et le préparer à la bataille contre Voldemort.

**0o0**

Voici le dernier chapitre de cette histoire. Il 'y a bien une suite, mais puisque la fic s'aventure vers le HP/GW nous arrêtons là. Si quelqu'un a envie de traduire la suite qui le fasse. Nous ne l'en empêcherons pas.

Bref merci de nous avoir suivi.

**0o0**

**Epilogue**

Severus leva sa baquette et commença à évaluer les blessures d'Harry. Il était évident que l'enfant souffrait d'une crise aigüe des séquelles des Doloris, avec des plaies bizarres sur tout le visage et les mains.

L'air glacial rendait la respiration d'Harry laborieuse. Le visage de l'adolescent était fatigué. Une masse d'ecchymose gonflaient et sa lèvre inférieure saignait sur son menton. Le stoïque maître des potions tremblait quand il essuya le sang sur le menton de son fils. Harry leva les yeux vers lui à ce moment-là et leurs yeux se connectèrent, Severus plongea dans les souvenirs d'Harry. Le souvenir était fugace, mais tellement puissant.

Harry était piégé dans un sortilège de Doloris. Le plus inquiétant encore était qu'il avait du mal à retenir ses cris. Un flash de Vernon et Hedwige apparu avant que le souvenir disparaisse. Le garçon avait tiré des leçons de Privet Drive. Le saignement de sa lèvre était clair maintenant.

« Harry, as-tu refusé de crier face à Voldemort ? » demanda Severus incrédule, face à la bravoure de son fils.

Harry acquiesça et plus de sang glissa sur son menton.

« Pourquoi » demanda Severus consterné par le jeu dangereux que son fils avait joué avec le plus dangereux sorcier noir de leur temps. Il avait été ému par les peines qui avait été infligées par Dursley sur Harry, cela avait permis à Harry à ne pas faire de bruit.

« Parce qu'il voulait que je crie » chuchota minutieusement Harry « Je ne voulais pas lui donner la satisfaction »

« Idiot garçon » réprimanda Severus doucement. Un petit sentiment lancinant grandit profondément à l'intérieur, Harry serait-il revenu à retenir ses émotions une fois de plus ? Les conséquences seraient dévastatrices. Il ne pouvait imaginer les horreurs que l'adolescent blessé venait de vivre, mais la bouteille était pleine et ce serait un coup de trop pour le garçon.

« Et bien, tu ne devrais pas te retenir d'exprimer ta douleur plus longtemps » conseilla le professeur espérant que son fils pourrait baisser sa garde maintenant. Quand le garçon regarda derrière lui avec une expression de vide, il savait qu'il pourrait être confronté à des questions plus importantes sur la route.

Severus fronça les sourcils avant de pointer sa baguette en l'air et cria « Periculum ! » L'étincelle de feu vola hors de sa baguette et illumina le ciel nocturne. Les responsables du ministère et les membres de l'Ordre serait maintenant conscients de leur emplacement et pourrait apparaitre directement près d'eux. En quelques instants, les Aurors commencèrent à apparaitre près du lac magique. Tonks fut la première et couru à travers la glace glissant pour se rapprocher d'eux.

« Comment va Harry ? » demanda Tonks en s'agenouillant de l'autre côté d'Harry.

« Je pense qu'il va récupérer. Je vais l'emmener vers Poppy » déclara Severus en approchant Harry de lui.

« Papa, ma baguette » chuchota Harry d'une voix graveleuse. « Elle est tombée dans le lac, je pense »

« Je vais la trouver Harry » offrit Tonks en tapotant sur le bras de l'adolescent fatigué. Harry la récompensa avec un petit sourire.

« Tu l'as eu Harry ! Voldemort est mort » déclara Tonks avec délice.

« Ouais, je sais. J'étais là » répondit Harry de retour avec un sourire espiègle.

Plusieurs Aurors et langue-de-plomb apparurent au moment où Severus prenait Harry dans ses bras pour partir, le lac fut vit bondé avec beaucoup d'excitation afin de trouver l'adolescent disparu.

Shacklebolt apparut directement à la porte de Poudlard pour éviter un embouteillage dans les cheminées. Il semblait que l'annonce de la mort de Voldemort s'était déjà répandue et que plusieurs personnes avaient commencé à célébrer.

Severus tenait son fils contre sa poitrine quand il apparut directement aux portes de Poudlard.

Le maître des potions n'était pas préparé à l'assaut des journalistes qui attendaient pour apercevoir le garçon qui a survécu. Il décida de continuer d'avancer, il resserra Harry contre sa poitrine et drapa son manteau sur un Harry frissonnant. Utilisant son regard noir le plus dangereux, il s'enfonça dans le groupe des journalistes jusqu'au porte du château.

« Arrêtez ! Est-ce Harry Potter ? Va t-il bien ? »

« Harry Potter est mort ! »

« Est-ce vrai, Potter a-t-il vraiment tué Voldemort ? »

« Attendez, montrez-nous le garçon qui a survécu ! »

Les journalistes était implacables, mais Severus les ignora tous et maintenu le cap vers les portes. Il pouvait sentir Harry frissonner violemment contre sa poitrine, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était judicieux de s'arrêter et régler ces problèmes à l'heure actuelle. Il était presque aux portes quand Rita Skeeter l'arrêta en s'interposant directement sur son chemin.

« M. Snape, Harry est-il vivant ? » demanda audacieusement Rita et complètement imperméable à l'étonnement de l'ex-Mangemort.

« Oui. Maintenant poussez-vous » grogna Severus quand Harry trembla violemment sous son manteau et se cramponna à sa chemise. Il pouvait sentir la fièvre de l'enfant à travers ses vêtements.

« Est-il blessé ? Qu'a-t-il exactement ? » demanda Skeeter au moment où le professeur la bouscula pour passer devant elle.

Severus ignora la femme gênante et accéléra pour passer les portes. Il pouvait entendre les journalistes criant après lui, car ils étaient effectivement impossibles pour eux d'entrer sur le terrain de l'école. Il était à mi-chemin de l'école quand Harry serra sa robe. Il fit brusquement une halte et retira le manteau pour voir juste à temps l'enfant mettre ses poings dans sa bouche pour faire taire tous les sons qui s'en échappaient.

« Ne me cache pas ta douleur, mon fils. Ta souffrance ferait crier un homme adulte » réprimanda Severus pas trop doucement. Il souhaitait que le garçon arrête simplement de masquer son agonie pour son bien.

« Hmm okay » chuchota Harry sous la couche épaisse. Son corps tremblait avec un mélange des séquelles de Doloris et de la douleur causée par le froid.

Severus secoua la tête et grogna « Nous devons voir Madame Pomfrey pour qu'elle évalue tes blessures avant que je te donne des potions supplémentaire. Soit une pour occlure la douleur ou les cris, mais arrête d'essayer de le cacher » conseilla le maître des Potions en souhaitant pouvoir changer de place avec son fils.

« J'occulterai » répondit Harry à travers ses dents serrées. Il ferma les yeux en poussant toutes les autres pensées derrières le mur de pierre dans son esprit. Il travailla quelques secondes, mais la douleur envoya un flux d'agonie se répandant à travers son corps meurtri. Il se mordit la lèvre pour se retenir de crier.

Il pouvait sentir l'emprise serrée de son père et entendit murmurer Severus des mots de réconfort, car ils avaient continué d'avancer jusqu'à l'école. Toutes les pensées de son succès sur le meurtre de Voldemort se bousculaient en même temps qu'il luttait contre l'agonie. Il voulait que la douleur diminue.

Ils venaient de traverser le pont quand un groupe de gens vinrent à leur rencontre. Severus pouvait voir le ministre faire des gestes nerveux et allant même jusqu'à dépasser le directeur pour les atteindre en premier. Ce petit homme était tendu comme un arc.

« Harry va-t-il bien ? » demanda Fudge, en tirant sur la cape de Severus pour avoir une meilleure vu sur Harry. Harry tourna la tête dans la poitrine de son père en cachant son visage dans sa chemise rugueuse.

Severus aurait bien ensorcelé l'homme sur le geste sauvage qu'il venait de faire, mais il n'avait malheureusement pas sa baquette à portée de main. Il arracha son manteau des mains de Fudge et le drapa sur l'adolescent une fois de plus.

« Mon fils a besoin d'un Medicomage » déclara Severus sans entrer dans les détails. Lorsque Fudge continua de le harceler de question, il sentit son dernier nerf lâcher. Heureusement, Albus intervint et réussit à arrêter l'homme gênant en permettant à Severus avec Harry pour aller directement à l'infirmerie.

« Désolé Severus. Comment va Harry ? » demanda Albus avec une grave expression sur son visage fatigué.

Severus lui lança un regard affligé qui disait tout. Albus acquiesça et dirigea sa baguette sur les portes de l'infirmerie. Les portes se fermèrent à clé pour tenir à l'écart tous ceux qui voudraient entrer.

Severus remarqua un lit protégé dans le coin le plus éloigné, protégé d'un paravent avec plusieurs personnes autour.

« Ginevra est également soignée ici » informa tranquillement Dumbledore. Severus hocha la tête, mais une fois de plus resta centré sur son fils.

Il posa délicatement Harry sur le lit qui se trouvait être celui qu'occupait régulièrement Harry quand il était à l'infirmerie. Harry cria à l'agonie quand sa jambe fut redressée, ce qui obligea Severus à cesser tout mouvement supplémentaire. Poppy se précipita vers lui pour l'aider avant qu'il ne blesse encore plus son fils.

« Oh il est ici ! Merci Merlin, vous l'avez trouvé ! » s'écria Poppy et attira l'attention des Weasley situés derrière le paravent.

« Harry est là ! » cria Hermione et courut à travers la pièce, suivi de Ron.

La Médicomage agita sa baguette et avec succès immobilisa la jambe de tout mouvement supplémentaire. Severus recula pour regarder la médicomage commencer la tâche laborieuse de la guérison de son enfant. Poppy réussit à arrêter Hermione qui arrivait.

« Donnons au garçon un peu d'intimité pendant que je l'examine, voulez-vous » déclara sévèrement Poppy en érigeant un paravent autour du lit d'Harry, d'un coup de baguette.

« Comment va-t-il ? » demanda Arthur en donnant une tape dans le dos de Severus.

« Il va survivre » déclara Severus, curieusement réconforté par la présence de l'homme.

« Comment va Mlle Weasley ? »

« Elle ira très bien après quelques jours de repos » déclara Arthur en donnant un signe d'encouragement à Severus avant d'escorter des réticents Ron et Hermione au chevet de Ginny.

Comme Poppy agitait sa baguette sur Harry, les vêtements du garçon disparurent le laissant avec son boxer. Albus, Severus et Poppy retinrent tous leur souffle en voyant le corps meurtri de l'adolescent. Il était couvert d'ecchymoses qui ressemblaient à des brûlures cloquées. Sa jambe était d'un violet profond et deux fois plus grande qu'elle ne devrait l'être. Et si ce n'était pas assez, son corps entier frémissait à l'évidence après les effets du sortilège de Doloris. Il souffrait également d'une fièvre causée par son temps passé au-bord du lac magique.

« Qu'est-il arrivé à la jambe de M. Potter ? » demanda Poppy avec dans la voix de la détresse sous-jacente. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de tel auparavant. Elle fit courir sa baguette sur la jambe en sachant qu'elle était pleine de magie noire.

« Voldemort » répondit Hary en serrant les dents et regarda les trois adultes qui essayent de ne pas trop regarder, trop concentrer. Poppy commença rapidement à jeter des sorts de guérison avec l'aide de Dumbledore. Les sorts faisaient sentir le Griffondor encore plus la magie sombre se répandre dans son corps. Sa tête tournait, il avait envie de vomir.

Severus sentit sa colère bouiller sans ses veines en voyant l'état d'Harry. Il tourna les talons et se mit à arpenter hors le petit espace protégé, jusqu'à qu'il entende l'adolescent blessé l'appeler.

« Papa ? » Harry leva les yeux alors que la salle continuait à tourner. Chaque partie de son corps palpitait de douleur.

« Chut fils, tout ira bien » murmura Severus en saisissant la main du garçon. Il aiderait Poppy à administrer tout un tas de potions au garçon blessé. Il y avait tellement de potions pour contrer tous les dommages qui avaient été infligés.

Après plusieurs fortes potions, la respiration d'Harry commença à devenir plus facile et son estomac se calma un peu. Harry ferma les yeux en espérant endormir la douleur. Poppy agita sa baguette et Harry fut vêtu du pyjama de l'infirmerie qu'il connaissait si bien. Une douce couverture fut rapidement nichée autour de lui par l'efficacité de la Médicomage. En quelques instants, il s'endormit sous l'effet du nombre de potions ingurgitées. Pas de rêve pour réveiller son âme troublée.

Severus resta toute la nuit assis près du lit, ignorant son propre besoin de sommeil. Quand le soleil commença à se lever, il sentit une main chaude sur son épaule, il réalisa qu'il avait dû s'assoupir. Albus attendit que Severus soit bien réveillé pour lui dire « Je dois vous monter quelques choses »

Severus hésita à laisser seul Harry, mais le directeur le regarda avec insitance. Il jeta rapidement un coup d'œil autour de la salle. Le clan Weasley semblait se rendre compte de la nécessité de laisser Harry seul, enfin à contre cœur il suivit le directeur. Albus le conduisit au bureau de Poppy et lui montra la Pensine sur le bureau.

« Ce sont les souvenirs de Nott d'hier soir. Apparemment Shacklebolt a arrêté un détraqueur avant qu'il ne donne le baiser. Nott est la seule autre personne à témoigner des événements qui se sont passés au cimetière, sauf pour une Mangemort en fuite. La mémoire était encore intacte. Shacklebolt a escorté l'homme au ministère. »

Severus regarda la Pensine avec des inscriptions de runes écrites sur la jante. Avec une grande inspiration, il plongea dedans. La scène devant lui le rendit malade avec la réalisation de ce que son fils avait souffert. Il était debout dans le cimetière et regardait comment Harry avait été torturé. Il vit tout. Il vit Voldemort jetter le premier doloris et la joie des Mangemorts. Son cœur brisé quand Harry se défendit vaillamment face à Voldemort. Il vit Bella jeter un sort de magie noir qu'il n'avait jamais entendu auparavant. Il vit Malfoy tenant son fils et il vit la peur dans les yeux de son Harry. Il ne pouvait imaginer la torture, le jeune garçon avait été ligoté. Il nota également la façon dont son fils n'avait jamais fait de bruit. Il regarda Ginny presque tué Harry et l'acte de bravoure de son fils lorsqu'il la renvoya à ses propres frais. Le prix avait été lourd en effet. Maintenant, il savait comment Harry avait acquis les ecchimoses sur son visage. Le souvenir prit fin abruptement au moment ou Knott fut frappé par la magie incroyable de son fils.

Severus se retrouva debout à côté de la Pensine une fois de plus. Son cœur se serra de douleur au cours de la vision de ces événements. Ce fut un miracle que l'enfant fut vivant après avoir été torturé pareillement. Il était tellement en colère contre lui-même pour ne pas avoir été là pour l'aider. La culpabilité le rongeait. Il aurait dû protéger l'enfant du mal.

« J'ai récupéré le souvenir pour que vous puissiez aider Harry à récupérer » dit Dumbeldor d'une voix douce.

Severus était dégouté de lui-même et cela l'aida à se concenter sur sa tâche réelle à accomplir. Oui, il fallait être là pour ramasser les morceaux. Il fallait être là pour aider Harry à recoller les morceaux. C'était son travail, sa responsabilité en tant que père du garçon. Sa promesse faite à Lily encore si fraîche dans son esprit. Il rassembla ses émotions avant de faire le chemin de retour au chevet de son fils.

Il regarda l'écran et vit que son fils dormait encore. Il regarda mieux Harry, il n'était plus si pâle, ni si fragile. Severus plaça une main sur le front de l'adolescent au Bois Dormant. La fièvre avait presque disparu. Il s'effondra dans le fauteuil et essaya d'oublier les scènes qu'il venait de voir. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se concentrer sur le fait que son fils avait failli mourir. Severus se releva, ses pensées se tournèrent vers les dégâts qui avaient été infligés à l'enfant, le forçant à se lever et à recommencer encore une fois de plus. Juste à la pensée que les Mangemorts avaient torturé son fils fit trembler ses mains de colère. Il regarda le lit et réalisa que le garçon était éveillé et qu'il le regardait, l'étudiait.

« Tu es en colère ? » demanda Harry d'une voix douce

Severus cessa de marcher et lui donna un bref sine de tête.

« Contre moi ? » dit la voix inquiète de l'adolescent.

« Non » répondit Severus, puis ajouta « peut être un peu, mais ma colère est diriguée vers ceux qui t'ont fait cela »

Une courte pause avant.

« Ils sont mort » dit Harry d'une voix douce, en espérant que ce n'était pas un simple mauvais rêve, que l'acte avait réellement été fait.

« En effet » dit Severus en reprenant son siège près du lit une fois de plus « oui, ils sont morts »

« Je l'ai tué » dit Harry d'une voix hantée, vide de fierté ou de bonheur. Il chiffonna les couvertures et ferma les yeux. Les yeux rouges de Voldemort se levant vers lui vide de vie continuait à le hanter. Il était un tueur maintenant. Même si une malédiction n'avait pas été jetée, il avait tué, toujours tué quelqu'un avec sa magie il se sentait si sale, si sombre.

« Harry ? »

Harry entendit son père l'appeler, mais il ne voyait que le visage de l'homme. Il devait pousser tout cela derrière le mur de pierre de son esprit, de l'enterrer profondément à l'intérieur avant qu'il ne prenne le relais.

« Harry James Potter, arrête ça maintenant ! » commanda Severus. Il savait ce qu'il se passait, il savait que le garçon intériorisait et que cela était sa faute. Prendre le blâme comme il avait appris à le faire depuis qu'il était un jeune enfant.

« Non Severus ! Tu ne comprends pas ! J'ai tué quelqu'un » cria Harry puis roula sur le côté dos à son père.

Severus saisit bruquement l'épaule d'Harry et le tira en arrière afin qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux.

« Non Harry. Je ne te laisserai pas faire cela. Tu as tué une bête, qui a pris plaisir à tuer des gens innocents. Le monstre qui a tué tes parents, le monstre qui a causé la mort de Black, Cédric et des centaines d'autres personnes bonnes et justes. Tu es à féliciter, pas à condamner et je ne te laisserai pas te condamner. » déclara Severus en termes non équivoques. Il ne resterait pas là à regarder son fils s'auto-flagéler pour quelque chose où il n'avait pas le choix de faire.

« Je sais tout cela mais… j'ai tué quelqu'un » la dernière partie fut un chuchotement. Harry se sentit tellement contaminé par ce qu'il avait fait.

« Oui, mais pas de ta propre volontée » déclara Severus avec détermination.

C'est alors qu'Albus fit son apparition avec un sourire. « Ahh tu es réveillé ! Harry tu as accompli un grand exploit ! L'ensemble du monde sorcier est en fête ! »

Harry fixa le directeur, il ne voulait aucune félicitation pour être devenu un meurtrier. Le visage de Dumbledore devint plus sérieux. « Tu n'avais pas le choix ».

« Je ne veux plus en parler ! » cria Harry. Sa jambe palpitait avec douleur à cause de la magie noire. « Vous ne pouvez pas faire quelques chose pour ce *bout de jambe * ? » cracha t-il irrité en regardant les deux hommes.

Severus lui donna un air menaçant, avant de se pencher pour replier doucement les couvertures pour révéler le membre gonflé. Il plaça sa main sur la jambe et ressentit une sensation étrange toucher sa magie, quelque de sombre sous la peau.

« Voldemort a utilisé une malédiction que je ne connais pas »

Albus posa sa main sur le bas de la jambe d'Harry puis ferma les yeux. Harry et Severus regardèrent l'homme réciter des mots chantés dans une langue longtemps oubliée. Le directeur ouvrit les yeux et fronça les sourcils « Je crois que le sort utilisé était assez vieux. Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour enquêter sur la malédiction »

« Combien de temps ? » gronda Harry rudement. Severus leva un sourcil, mais il choisit d'ignorer la réprimande.

« Rassures-toi, je vais vite travailler mon garçon » déclara Dumbeldor gentiment. Il offrit une rassurante tape sur le pied et tira la baguette d'Harry de sa robe.

« Tonks a passé toute la nuit à la chercher » déclara Albus en déposant la baguette d'Harry sur la table de nuit, puis disparu derrière le paravent.

Harry se torilla sous les couvertures.

« Peut-être as-tu faim ? » demanda le maître des potions, sachant que généralement Harry n'était pas insolent envers le directeur.

« La nourriture est la dernière chose dont j'ai besoin. Je veux juste renter à la maison » répondit Harry sur un ton bourru. En poussant ses lunettes sur son visage.

Severus remarqua qu'Harry se grattait sa cicatrice et poussa les cheveux en arrière pour obtenir une meilleure vue sur elle. Harry repoussa la main de son père et s'assit.

« J'ai besoin de sortir d'ici » annonça soudainement le Griffondor. Il commença à balancer ses jambes sur le côté du lit, mais s'arrêta quand son père le poussa contre les oreillers. Severus n'était pas tout à fait sur de ce qui n'allait pas avec le garçon, mais il n'était certainement pas pensable que le garçon se promène partout dans l'école dans son état.

« Harry, tu as beaucoup souffert. Tu dois permettre à ton corps le temps de guérir »

C'est à ce moment que Ron et Hermione passèrent leur tête au coin du paravent.

« Pouvons-nous parler avec Harry ? » demanda Hermione avec prudence. Severus hocha la tête et laissa les trois adolescents seuls. Il allait avoir besoin de temps pour travailler sur cela.

Hermione attrapa immédiatement Harry et l'embrassa. Ron se tenait à côté d'elle et lui tapa sur le dos. « Bon travail mec ! » offrit Ron

« Bon travail ? » répéta Harry avec mépris. Il secoua la tête et ferma les yeux face à l'adoration qu'il pouvait clairement voir sur les visages des deux Griffondors.

« Harry, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Hermione en s'assoyant sur le lit.

Harry cacha son visage avec ses mains. « Juste… je ne sais pas, c'est juste que je me sens … je me sens sombre » Là il l'avait dit.

« Tu veux dire que tu te sens mal ? » demanda Ron incrédule. « Harry c'est la plus grosse bêtise que tu n'aies jamais dite ! Tu viens de tuer Voldemort, bordel de merde ! »

Harry jeta un bras sur la tête et regarda vers le plafond. Personne ne pouvait comprendre les sentiments qui lui rongeaient son âme.

« Ça a dû être horrible » dit Hermione sympathiquement.

« Ouais et je suis sûr que ça n'a pas aidé avec Ginny qui essayait de te tuer » ajouta avec tact Ron. Hermione lui lança un regard qui le fit réfléchir à sa dernière déclaration.

Harry se couvrit le visage avec ses mains à la mémoire de Ginny lui lancer un sort d'Avada Kadavra. « Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda t-il derrière ses doigts ?

Hermione était prête à étrangler son petit ami pour son insensibilité. « Elle va mieux. Voldemort ne la pas blessé ou laisser quelqu'un d'autre lui faire du mal, mais elle est encore assez secouée par l'expérience »

« Je suppose que c'est normal de l'être » dit Harry tranquillement. La pensée que Voldemort était devenu si porche au point de vouloir épouser Ginny, lui donnait envie de frapper quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer comment elle se sentait à propos de toute cette épreuve, mais il pensait qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour récupérer aussi. L'enfer sanglant, il avait besoin de sortir d'ici pour se défouler. Sa colère bouillait avec la pensée que Ginny fut touchée par Voldemort.

« Chaque fois qu'elle se réveille, elle commence à devenir tellement hystérique que Pomfrey lui donne plus de potions » dit Ron « C'est une bonne chose que tu sois venu quand tu aies pu Harry. Maman et Papa pensent que tu es brillant. Ils n'arrêtent pas de parler de toi »

Super ! pensa Harry avec mépris, maintenant les Weasley le traiteraient comme un super héros ! Ce fut à ce moment-là que Madame Pomfrey arriva avec un plateau avec le petit déjeuné

« Assoyez-vous M. Potter, il est temps de manger »

« Pas faim » marmonna Harry qui regardait toujours le plafond. Il ne vit donc pas l'arrivée de son père qui était maintenant au pied de son lit.

« Monsieur Potter, si vous désirez sortir d'ici, vous devez manger. L'ensemble des sorciers du monde attend là-bas pour vous féliciter. Maintenant assis et mange » déclara Poppy en plaçant le plateau sur la table de nuit. Elle commença à remettre magiquement les oreillers qu'Harry avait sous la tête, obligeant l'asseoir.

Un sentiment terriblement sombre rongeait Harry « Laissez-moi tranquille ! » grogna Harry et il jeta le plateau sur l'étagère dans un grand fracas. Les aliments se rependirent sur le paravent et sur ses amis. La Médicomage reprit son souffle et nerveusement regarda l'adolescent.

« Monsieur Potter ce n'est pas bien pour la société en ce moment » déclara sévèrement avec un sourcil menaçant

Harry s'assit, comprenant soudain ce qu'il venait de dire. Il donna à son père un regard penaud avant de tenter maladroitement de nettoyer le gâchis sur son lit.

« Harry, je peux le faire » offrit Hermione hésitante en brandissant sa baguette en récitant le sort de nettoyage. Le désordre disparu, mais le malaise restait.

« S'il vous plait, laissez-nous » déclara Severus d'un ton sinistre en gardant son regard fixé sur son fils. Il attendit que les Griffondors quittent le lieu pour le réprimander. Madame Pomfrey semblait nerveuse aussi et se précipita à la suite des griffondors

Harry le regarda avec toute la culpabilité et l'auto dégoût que le garçon pouvait avoir. Severus s'assit dans la chaise à côté du lit et agrippa le menton d'Harry.

« Tu n'en as pas assez de ton comportement inapproprié à nouveau. Héro ou pas, tu commences à te comporter avec décorum »

Harry fronça les sourcils d'être une fois de plus appelé *Héro* par son propre père, mais hocha la tête « Je suis désolé monsieur »

Severus relâcha le menton du garçon « Tu présenteras tes excuses à Madame Pomfrey après avoir mangé. » Il leva sa baguette et un autre plateau de nourriture apparu. Il plaça le plateau devant son fils.

Harry n'avait pas envie de manger, mais après sa démonstration embarrassante, il décida de ne pas protester. Une fois qu'il commença à manger, il comprit qu'il avait belle et bien faim. Il avait presque fini de manger quand Severus reprit la parole.

« Qu'est-ce qui a amené cette conduite de mauvais goût ? »

Harry secoua la tête et poussa le plateau. « Je ne sais pas, j'espère juste que tout le monde ne commence pas à me traiter différemment. »

« Tu devrais commencer à t'y habituer à être plébiscité à l'avenir. » affirma Severus

« Tu m'as appelé héro aussi » accusa Harry dans un ton hargneux qu'il avait adopté ces derniers temps.

« Tais-toi et fait une sieste » dit Severus avec une irritation puis il envoya le plateau pour les cuisines dans une rotation de baguette.

Un sourire se propagea lentement au travers du visage d'Harry « Je suppose qu'en disant de me taire cela contre balance de m'avoir appelé héro.

« Ne crains rien, je ne vais pas devenir un de vos admirateurs obséquieux fils » déclara le professeur avec dénigrement « De ce fait, votre comportement récent doit encore être réglé Monsieur Potter »

« Monsieur Potter ? » répéta Harry à haute voix et leva les yeux vers le visage sévère de son père. Il devait être dans de beaux draps pour avoir été appelé ainsi.

« Harry » dit Severus avec moins de sévérité. « Après avoir parlé avec Albus, je pense que nous devons supposer que la malédiction de Voldemort a lancé sur toi, est beaucoup plus puissante que la magie noire moyenne ».

« Tu veux dire qu'il agit comme une malédiction ? » demanda Harry avec un regard paniqué. Oh bon sang, quand Voldemort serait-il hors de sa vie !

Severus plaça sa main sur l'épaule d'Harry « Pas de panique. Jusqu'à que l'on trouve le contre maléfice, je te suggère de prendre des précautions particulières pour le contrôle de tes émotions »

Harry secoua la tête dans le déni, mais il savait que c'était la vérité « Non non, je ne veux pas commencer à agir comme lui »

« Du calme garçon. Tu ne seras pas le prochain Seigneur des ténèbres. »

Harry regarda son père avec une expression d'horreur dans le regard avant d'essayer de sortir du lit. Il devait prendre une douche, laver toutes les horreurs que Voldemort lui avait jeté.

« Où penses-tu aller ? » demanda Severus en essayant de pousser Harry sur le lit.

Harry poussa la main de son père fortement « Je veux aller prendre une douche, peux-tu juste m'aider à aller à la salle de bain papa ? »

Severus cru comprendre pourquoi cette tâche était devenue si importante pour l'adolescent. Quand il revenait après avoir assisté à une réunion de Mangemort, il ressentait le fort désir de se laver des vestiges du mal. Il prit d'une prise ferme le bras d'Harry et le souleva en position debout. Le garçon siffla de douleur une fois que sa jambe fut redressée. Harry se pencha lourdement contre son père tout le chemin vers la douche. Il attendit pendant que le professeur commence à faire couler l'eau de la douche pour lui, puis le laissa d'un bref signe de tête. Une fois que le professeur eut fermé la porte dernière lui, il commença à se déshabiller. Ce fut la première fois qu'il voyait les dommages causés à son corps. Il grinça des dents à l'idée de ces araignées minuscules le mordant, tout en faisant de son mieux pour éviter de regarder ses jambes.

La pensée que de la magie noire de Voldemort avait été transférée en lui, lui traversait l'esprit en permanence. Il n'avait pas senti le mal ou les ténèbres, mais tout était possible quand il était venu à Voldemort.

Après une douche vigoureuse, il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Severus lui avait apporté des vêtements propres, car quand il sortit de la douche, il y avait une pile posée soigneusement. Il prit une chemise chaude à longue manche, son boxer et enfin un pantalon de sport confortable. Il s'aida du mur pour retourner dans son lit. Il était complétement épuisé par l'effort fait pour retourner près de son lit à l'infirmerie, mais il se sentait mille fois mieux. Madame Pomfrey s'affairait avec un plateau de potion. Après avoir bu les potions données par Madame Pomfrey, Harry sombra dans un profond sommeil.

Il n'était pas sur de combien de temps il avait dormi, mais quelques chose l'avait fait sortir du cauchemar dans lequel il était plongé. Harry ouvrit les yeux et trouva Ginny à côté de son lit. Le choc le fit tressaillir au point de paniquer et de le faire pratiquement tombé de l'autre côté du lit dans sa hâte de s'éloigner d'elle. Bien sûr, il n'avait pas été aidé à cause du cauchemar qu'il venait de faire mettant en scène Ginny pointant sa baquette sur lui et jetant le sortilège de mort et plus.

Sa réaction fit sursauter Ginny qui fit un pas plus loin en abattant ses mains sur sa bouche. Parce qu'Harry était sur un côté du lit haletant lourdement et Ginny était de l'autre côté complètement mortifiée.

« Euh, je ferai mieux de partir » dit Ginny avec détresse au bord des larmes.

« Non, reste » dit Harry une fois qu'il avait retrouvé ses sens. Maladroitement, il fit le tour du lit pour venir près de Ginny. « Je suis désolé à propos de tout ça…. Il n'avait rien à dire »

Ginny n'avait pas l'air très convaincu sur sa déclaration « Je suis désolée.. tu sais».

Harry posa une main sur son bras et l'attira à lui. Elle mit volontairement ses bras autour de lui et se mit à pleurer. Ils s'embrassèrent sans rien dire jusqu'à qu'elle se sente un peu plus calme.

« Harry, je suis si désolée » commença Ginny, mais Harry ne la laissa pas achever.

« Gin, tu n'as rien à regretter. C'était lui, juste lui » dit Harry, en poussant ses cheveux de son visage pour et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Ouais, mais tu combats l'Imperium toi, alors pourquoi moi je n'en suis pas capable ? »

Harry secoua la tête et attrapa ses deux mains dans les siennes, « Cela n'a plus d'importance. Il est parti » Il amena ses mains à ses lèvres et les embrassa. De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur le visage de Ginny, elle avait l'air si vulnérable. Il leva sa main vers son visage et essuya les larmes avec son pouce. Il l'attira plus près de lui, l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres et elle enroula ses bras autour de lui, reconnaissante de son pardon qu'il lui avait offert.

« Ça va mieux ? » chuchota Harry dans ces doux cheveux.

Ginny hocha la tête, mais resserra son emprise sur lui, « Tout le monde sait que j'ai presque fait »

« Comment ? Qui leur a dit ? » demanda Harry, la colère grondait en lui.

Ginny haussa les épaules et secoua la tête « C'était écrit dans le journal. Maman a dit que c'était probablement quelqu'un du ministère. »

Harry recula loin de se petite amie et se passa ses doigts dans les cheveux « Merde ! Pourquoi les gens ne gardent pas simplement leurs bouches fermées ! Tonnerre de Dieu ! »

« Il n'y a pas que des mauvaises nouvelles dans les jouraux Harry. Tu es un héro aujourd'hui et Fudge a déclaré qu'il a toujours su que tu vraincrerais Voldemort tout le long. »

Harry grogna avec mépris « Bien sûr qu'il a dit ça ! Cela devait être la raison qu'il a bien failli me tuer en laissant Ombrage l'année dernière avec deux détraqueurs. Je ne veux pas voir ces journaux »

« Pourquoi ? Tu es vraiment un héro Harry ! Pour l'amour de Merlin tu nous as tous sauvé ! » dit Ginny avec insistance.

Harry recula loin d'elle, détestant ce qu'il avait ressenti. Il ne voulait pas être près d'elle en ce moment. Ce regard de vénération était juste trop pour lui.

« Je suis un peu fatigué » dit Harry en se sauvant dans son lit. Il vit le regard d'inquiétude sur le visage de Ginny, mais il choisit de l'ignorer.

« Ce serait sympa si nous allions regarder les feux d'artifice ensemble ce soir » dit Ginny avec espoir.

« Feux d'artifice ? » demanda Harry en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Il réalisa soudain que le soleil était presque couché, il avait dormi presque toute la journée.

Ginny haussa les épaule « Ouais, c'est la fête ce soir à Poudlard. Ron dit que tout le monde va venir regarder le feu d'artifice depuis le terrain de Quidditch. Dumbledore a dit qu'il y aura des gâteaux et de la bièraubeurre. »

« Oh je ne pense pas que Madame Pompfrey va me laisser y aller » dit Harry ne voulant pas participer à la célébration. Il regarda ses mains pour éviter d'être blessé par le regard qu'elle lui portait.

Ginny le regardait en sachant qu'il mentait et s'approcha du panneau de protection. « Bon, je suppose que je ferai mieux de te laisser te reposer alors, Bye »

« Bye » dit Harry sens lever les yeux. Il se sentait horriblement mal de traiter Ginny de cette façon, mais… il ne pensait pas qu'il pouvait supporter d'être félicité par tout le monde sur ce qu'il avait fait. Merde ! Pourquoi était-il en proie à la colère pour tout cela ? Ne devait-il pas être transporté de joie ? Il se tourna dans son lit et donna un coup de point à son oreiller avant de se relever pour sortir du lit. Par l'enfer de Merlin, il devait sortir d'ici. La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était de voir ses camarades de classe le regardant avec lerus grands yeux admiratifs. Juste à cette pensée, cela lui mit les nerfs à vif jusqu'à qu'il ne pouvait plus se calmer. Il fouilla dans le tiroir de la table de nuit pour trouver le vif d'or que lui avait donné Severus ce matin. Il dit le nom de son père et la balle fila à travers l'infirmerie.

En quelques instants Severus fit son apparition dans l'infirmerie. Severus s'arrêta quand il vit que son fils était dans tous ses états. « Que se passe t-il ? »

« Rien, je vais bien » dit Harry, mais il ne se sentait pas très bien « Je veux rentrer chez moi »

« Je ne crois pas que ce serait bénéfique pour le moment » déclara le maître des potions catégoriquement.

« Je n'aime pas ce qui serait bénéfique en ce moment. Je veux juste pouvoir sortir d'ici, par l'enfer de Merlin ! » cria Harry avec la colère qui grondait en lui. Il jeta le coussin contre le paravent. Celui-ci frappa sur le côté du paravent avec grand fracas.

Severus ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de croire que le comportement belliqueux, qu'Harry affichait, était provoqué par tous les tourments que son fils avait soufferts et qu'il était si friand d'enterrer. Le garçon avait besoin d'extérioriser ses émotions avant que sa magie incontrôlée fasse encore une fois des dégâts.

Severus s'assit à côté de son fils et le saissit durement par les épaules « Qu'est qui est arrivé pour que tu es un comportement aussi colérique ? »

« Rien ! » cria Harry en essayant de se détacher de l'emprise d'acier du professeur, mais en vain. Ses épaules fléchissent et il baissa la tête avec honte. « Je veux juste sortir d'ici. Je ne veux pas que les gens me regardent avec ces regards stupides d'amiration »

Oh ! Maintenant Severus comprit. Il savait que son fils essayait de s'enfuir de toute cette expérience. Bien sûr, les regards des amis d'Harry lui rappelaient l'acte qu'il venait de faire. C'était à lui de forcer le garçon à faire face aux événements qui venaient d'avoir lieu. Il était devenu clair qu'Harry essayait de pousser l'expérience au font de son esprit afin de ne jamais le traiter à nouveau. C'était malsain et ce serait qu'une solution temporaire pour les émotions refoulées d'Harry. Non, il ne pouvait permettre que cela arrive cette fois-ci. Il avait déjà permis à Harry d'enterrer tant d'autres événements cette année. Ils affronteraient ce qu'ils y avaient dans cette tête ensemble, que l'adolecent en difficulté le veuille ou non.

« Harry, tu as toujours été destiné à tuer ou à être tué par Voldemort» déclara Severus froidement et Harry le regarda brusquement.

« Non, non tais-toi ! Je ne veux pas en parler ! » s'écria l'adolescent bouleversé avec fureur. Harry lutta une fois de plus pour se libérer de la poigne de fer sur ses épaules.

« Harry, arrête ça et écoute » avertit Severus. Il attendit que le garçon se calme un peu avant d'aller plus loin. « Tes parents sont morts pour que tu puisses vivre. Si Voldemort n'était pas mort, alors tu serais mort. Tes parents seraient morts pour rien. Est-ce ainsi que tu les remercies ? Arrête d'essayer de cacher l'exploit que tu as accompli et de commencer à y faire face. La bonne et la mauvaise chose à faire et d'y faire face.

Harry secoua la tête avec violence. « Non, non je ne veux pas y penser »

« Pourquoi ? »

La question était si simple, mais la réponse était remplie d'une foule de sentiments de culpabilité sur ce qu'il devenait. Sa poitrine lui faisait mal, il avait du mal à respirer et sa gorge se serra. « Je suis comme lui maintenant. J'ai tué, je l'ai assassiné. Je ne peux pas encore y penser, s'il te plaît, s'il te plait, n'essaie pas de m'y faire penser »

« Mais tu dois » dit le père d'Harry calmement et attira son fils contre lui « Tu dois »

Harry enfouit son visage dans la poitrine de son père et baissa ses gardes, il sentit ses yeux se remplir de larmes et il ne pouvait arrêter ses émotions de venir plus longtemps. Il enroula ses bras autour du professeur, reconnaissant qu'il ait quelqu'un pour partager son chagrin. Il pleura pour tout ce qu'il avait perdu de lui même cette nuit dans le cimetière. Il pleura pour tout ce qu'il avait perdu dans la vie. Il pleura pour ses parents de ne pas être ici pour célébrer cette journée. Il pleura pour toutes les personnes qui ont donné leur vie pour cette journée puisse avoir lieu.

Severus tenait son fils serré et partagea l'angoisse profonde du garçon à travers lui. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes sur toute la torture que le garçon avait traversé cette dernière année et les pertes qu'ils avaient tous souffertes. Sa propre culpabilité sur son rôle dans cette guerre avait commencé à s'estomper. Ce mot _expiation_ vint à son esprit encore une fois. Il était le père d'Harry Potter et Lily avait assez confiance en lui pour qu'il s'occupe de son fils. Son cœur avait été violé, la coquille dure avait finalement été brisée et jetée au loin. Il s'était laisser le luxe d'être aimé et d'aimer en retour. Oui, ils avaient tous les deux une longue route devant eux, mais Severus n'avait aucun doute qu'il obtiendraient grâce à cela et autre chose qui viendrait sur le chemin. Il s'avait que cela était vrai et qu'il n'abandonnera jamais.

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à que l'infirmerie fut plongée dans l'obcurité et que le soleil se soit couché complètement. Une étincelle de lumière explosa dans le ciel noir. Harry tourna son visage pour voir par la fenêtre, mais s'appuya contre son père qu'il avait toujours souhaité. Il se sentait complètement heureux de rester là où il était. Il sentit une étincelle d'espoir pour l'avenir. Il n'était plus seul, il avait un père pour l'aider à passer au travers. Toutes ces années de nostalgie et l'espoir d'une famille avait finir par devenir une réalité.

Une autre lumière colorée remplit le ciel, projetant l'infirmerie dans la lumière bleue. « Tu vois Harry » dit calmement Severus « Le monde entier est en fête. Maintenant, c'est à notre tour de vivre »

Harry sourit « Oui, il est temps de vivre »

**FIN**


End file.
